wrath of fallen
by arnavsingh101
Summary: Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and his friends try to move on with their lives, but not everybody is willing to let the past go. While an old enemy threatens to destroy all Harry has fought for, new challenges await the Boy Who Lived, as he is once again called upon to lead.
1. Chapter 1

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 1 : After the Battle

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 19

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

A young man slept restlessly, his dreams tormented by haunting images, until finally; a beautiful red haired girl with blazing eyes, a flash of green light, and his whole world turned white.

The young man opened his eyes, but found the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window was momentarily too bright, causing his eyes to involuntarily close. He blinked several times before reaching out towards the small bedside table he could just make out next to him, his fingers locating what they were searching for as he sat up. He put his glasses on, brushing his shaggy black hair out of his eyes as he did so.

He was surprised to find himself sitting in a warm, comfortable bed. It was also a very familiar bed. As he surveyed his surroundings and comprehension dawned, he wondered how he came to be here in his old school bed. He considered this for a moment, but could not quite remember coming up to his old dormitory room.

The vivid images from his dreams had quickly faded from his consciousness, leaving only the image of the red haired girl floating in his mind. The girls' image was familiar to him, he knew this girl, and he instinctively felt that he loved her, but this final image from his restless dream was threatening to fade from his mind. He tried to hold onto the memory; it gave him comfort and warmth. He felt the memory of the girl in his dream was important to hold on to, yet the image felt vague and fragile, like it may slip from his mind at any moment.

Harry Potter swung his legs out of the bed, placed his bare feet on the cool stone floor, and stood up. Harry found that his body ached from head to toe; a burning pain in his chest was causing him considerable discomfort. He pulled his shirt off over his head and looked down at his bare chest, startled by the ugly mark in the middle of his chest that looked as if the skin had been burned. The mark was about the size of a silver Sickle coin, and while it was circular in shape, the edges of the mark were jagged, the skin seemingly torn and ripped. Harry gingerly touched the mark and felt a bolt of pain shoot upwards through his body until it stopped at the lightning bolt shaped scar which had been on his forehead since he was an infant. Harry grunted as he clutched at his chest and forehead.

His memories of the previous evenings horrible events came flooding back to him with such force, he felt the breath leave his body. All memory of the beautiful red haired girl was gone as Harry's mind was flooded with images of violence, blood, death and suffering. He remembered standing in a forest clearing facing the dark cloaked, white skinned, Lord Voldemort, the snake like features of the evil wizards' face glowing in the darkness. The fear had gripped at his heart, and he knew he would die, yet he did nothing to prevent it. The memories left him feeling nauseous as he staggered towards the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom with only moments to spare, grabbing hold of each side of the wash basin as he proceeded to vomit. Once nothing was left in his body, he looked up into the mirror above the basin, and saw that his face was pale, badly bruised and battered, with a number of deep gashes and scrapes leaving him covered in dried blood and dirt.

Harry turned on the tap, and as he ran his hands under the slowly warming water, he noticed that they too were covered in scrapes and bruises. He cupped the warm water in his hands and began to wash the blood and dirt from his face. The warm water was soon mingled with his tears as a crushing sense of loss began to overcome him, causing his hands to shake violently and gasping sobs to pass his lips. He sat down on the stone floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, placed his arms across his knees, rested his head on his arms, and let the heartache he now felt take over him.

The immediate hour following the battle had seemed joyous to Harry, as the sun rose and warmth flooded his body. He had seen old friends and teachers, battered but alive, and the Great Hall had been filled with a feeling of hope after their freedom had been so dearly won. Those feelings had left Harry now, replaced by immense guilt and misery, knowing so many had died to help him, who would never have the chance to enjoy the very freedom they fought for.

After what felt like an eternity to Harry, he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He forced himself to stand at the basin and resumed removing the evidence of the previous night's violence from his face and neck.

*

Downstairs in their old Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley lay curled together on the large red sofa in front of the fireplace. The embers in the fireplace were still gently glowing. They had both woken some time ago, but were comfortable lying together so had not yet moved. Ron nestled against Hermione's bushy brown hair, enjoying closeness with Hermione that he had longed for but not expected. Yesterday this had been a distant dream for Ron, and he smiled to himself as he noticed that strands of his own long and straggly ginger hair were intermingled with Hermione's hair.

Ron turned his mind back to yesterday's events. He found his thoughts were conflicted; he was happy that he, Harry and Hermione had achieved what they set out to do so many months ago, bringing down Voldemort, the greatest evil to face the magical community for a thousand years; yet he was devastated by the loss of his brother Fred, and countless other friends. He could not bring himself to face that just yet, so he would lie here with Hermione and wait for his friends to rise from their slumber. He was sure it would be easier to face the tragic results of last night's battle with his two friends by his side.

Ron knew Harry was sleeping alone up in his old dormitory room, while he and Hermione had stayed downstairs in the common room to make sure Harry was not disturbed by anyone. Ron heard the sounds of movement coming from upstairs and figured Harry must have finally woken. He would leave Harry in peace for now as he suspected that once the three of them left the sanctuary of the Gryffindor Tower, there would be no rest for any of them for some time.

Hermione was content to watch the flickering embers in the fireplace, knowing that she was being held by the man she loved. The fear that had plagued her constantly for the previous ten months had lifted, and she felt free to let her guard down and give in to her emotions. After she and Ron had carried Harry up to his old bed early this morning, despite her exhaustion, she had lain awake for hours crying as Ron held her. She knew so many were dead and injured, and that Harry would blame himself, but she had her own feelings of guilt as well. She, Harry and Ron had brought this battle to Hogwarts, placing innocent children at risk, some of whom now lay amongst the dead in the Great Hall downstairs. She kept replaying the previous day's events over in her mind, wondering if they could have done anything differently to avoid a confrontation with Voldemort at the school.

"Are you awake, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, love. I think Harry is awake too. I heard him moving around upstairs."

"Maybe you should check on him."

Ron considered for a moment, "Give him some peace 'Mione. He is probably enjoying some time to himself right now. I'll go up in an hour if he hasn't come down before then."

"Okay, Ron. I'll just have to wait here with you for another hour."

Ron couldn't see Hermione's face but he knew she was smiling as she talked, and he was glad for it. Something wonderful had come out of their tragic victory, and he was content to lie here with the girl of his dreams, letting her warmth soothe his own aching body.

Ron whispered in her ear, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione sighed as she felt her heart melt. "I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Promise me you'll stay close to me today, please."

Now Hermione could sense the smile on Ron's face as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder.

"I will, my love, I promise."

*

Half an hour later, Harry felt well enough to walk without holding onto the furniture or walls. He had redressed in his dirty clothes before making his way down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the common room he felt a small spark of joy when he saw his two best friends curled up on the large sofa together. _Finally_ , he thought to himself, as an image of Ginny appeared in his mind. The final memory of his dream became clear in his consciousness; the beautiful red haired girl had a name.

Ginny... he had seen Ginny with the grieving Weasley family as they sat at one of the wooden tables in the Great Hall this morning. Harry was overcome with a desire to hold her and comfort her, to tell her he loved her, and to take away her pain. However, when Ginny had looked up and seen him approaching the Weasley family, Harry had stopped in his tracks. He had seen her grief turn to anger as she glared at him, before she slowly lowered her head and returned to her grief.

Harry was confused by his encounter with Ginny earlier today. He had always imagined that she would run into his arms when they were finally reunited after all those months apart, but instead she appeared angry with him, and not inclined to live up to the fantasy he had carried for so long. None of the other Weasley family members had noticed him nearby except Ron, who had risen from the floor and wandered over to him, asking if he was okay.

Harry didn't remember anything after that. He had awoken in the bed upstairs without any recollection of how he had gotten there. He assumed Ron and Hermione had probably escorted him to bed as they seemed to be the only other people in the dormitory with him. For a moment Harry wondered how they had stopped any other visitors from entering the dormitory. He decided he didn't care how they had done it, but he was grateful, so he brought his thoughts back to the present and to Ron and Hermione.

Harry leant down over the back of the sofa and shook Ron's shoulder, "You awake, mate?"

"Yeah, Harry," said Ron as he rolled over to face Harry, a lopsided grin on his face. His grin faltered as he took in the appearance of his best friend. Ron noticed Harry was pale and gaunt, with large, dark circles around his red rimmed eyes, and scrapes, cuts and bruises covered his face and neck. Ron suspected his friend had been crying as Harry's eyes were bloodshot, their usual green colour now dull and lifeless.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you look terrible. Come and sit down before you fall down." Ron started to sit up, gently shaking Hermione's shoulder as he did so, "'Mione, wake up, love. Harry's here."

Harry registered the word 'love' and smiled despite how he was feeling, as Hermione mumbled something incoherent into the sofa cushions. She pushed herself up and looked at Harry as he sat down in one of the smaller chairs arranged around the fire place. Harry met Hermione's gaze and noticed as her eyes widened in alarm.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey to come and have a look at you." She started to stand but Harry waved her back down.

"I'm okay. I think I just need some fresh air is all. Come on, let's go down and see your family Ron." Harry's voice was croaking with the effort of speech.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other doubtfully. Whatever was wrong with Harry looked like it would take a lot more than fresh air to sort out. They watched as Harry stood and clutched at his chest.

Harry felt another searing bolt of pain shoot from the mark on his chest up his neck until it finally stopped at the scar on his forehead. He could feel the sweat break out on his face and his vision started to blur at the edges until suddenly, the pain was gone as quickly as it had started. Harry took a deep breath as he took in the concerned looks on his friends faces. He could see Hermione was about to voice her concerns, so he decided to cut her off by holding out his hand before she spoke.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper as he turned and walked slowly towards the portrait hole.

Harry had not yet explained to his friends how he had come to be in the forest facing Voldemort last night, or that he had been struck in the chest by the Killing Curse and survived it for a second time. He was worried they would not understand why he had given himself up to Voldemort, but he could not bear the thought of telling his friends that he had been the last Horcrux, carrying around a tainted piece of Voldemort's soul inside himself since he had been an infant, the only way to rid himself of it by letting himself be killed by the man he had sworn to kill. The thought of Voldemort's soul touching his own sickened him and he did not want his friends to fear him as he now feared for his own soul's purity.

Behind his back Ron and Hermione shared a look, both of them raising an eyebrow. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he took Hermione's hand in his own, and followed Harry towards the portrait hole.

*

The Fat Lady swung open to reveal a corridor filled with signs of the previous night's battle. Harry, Ron and Hermione surveyed the scene before them. Pieces of masonry of all sizes were scattered the length of the corridor, shards of glass from the broken windows and crystal shards from the chandelier glittered on the floor as the sunlight streamed in through the holes which had been blasted through the castle walls, crumpled suits of armour and shredded tapestries littered the corridor. Harry shuddered as he noticed the dark stains on the stone floor and walls. The blood had dried since the battle and nobody had had a chance to wash it off yet.

The sight of the blood made Harry's heart ache and again he thought he might vomit. How many were dead because of him? Remus, Tonks, Colin...Fred. The thought felt like a blow to his stomach. Wrapped up in his own misery, he had forgotten that his best friend had lost a brother during the battle. Harry turned to face his friend, a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry about Fred." Harry could feel hot tears stinging his eyes as he reached out to Ron.

Ron looked crestfallen at the mention of his fallen brother, as he stepped forward and embraced Harry. As they held their embrace they heard a soft sob from behind them.

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder to see Hermione was crying quietly, her bottom lip trembling as she fought to retain her composure. Harry and Ron opened one side of their embrace and pulled her in. The three friends stood in their group embrace for several minutes, letting their sorrow wash over them, before Ron finally broke the circle.

"I'd better get down stairs and help Mum and Dad."

Ron wiped his red eyes and started down the corridor towards the staircases, Hermione going with him, an arm wrapped around his waist in support.

Harry was startled when a voice behind him said, "Well done, Mr Potter."

Harry turned and saw that the portrait of The Fat Lady had swung silently closed and she now smiled down at him. Amazingly she appeared undamaged despite the destruction throughout the rest of the corridor.

"You have won a great victory today and I thank you."

Harry didn't know what to say. _A victory at what price_ , he thought to himself.

Harry grimaced as he felt another wave of guilt pass through him. He turned on his heel and set off after Ron and Hermione, fear starting to creep into his mind. Would Mr and Mrs Weasley think he had won such a great victory? How would they feel about The-Boy-Who-Lived, now that his fight had cost them one of their own boys?

*

Ron and Hermione descended the marble staircases with Harry following close behind. Remarkably the stairs appeared to have sustained only minor damage, but many of the portraits which hung around the central staircase were burned or torn, and a large number were missing from their places on the stone wall, only the large iron hooks remaining.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase they came across a large collection of paintings which had been stacked neatly into two piles and placed to one side. Harry realised the portraits from around the central staircase had fallen from their hooks as the walls shook during the battle last night. Somebody had evidently started the clean-up operation and as Harry inspected the two piles he noticed one pile contained undamaged paintings while the other contained paintings suffering varying degrees of damage.

As they continued making their way towards the Great Hall, Harry briefly wondered what would happen to the characters in the paintings if they had been damaged. Could they be repainted, or were they, like him, scarred for life?

The three friends rounded the corner and found themselves in the castles Entrance Hall. While the corridor outside the Gryffindor dormitory had startled Harry, it was nothing compared to the overwhelming scene that he now faced.

Rubble was strewn across the floor, spilling out the huge wooden and iron doors which stood open, into the grounds beyond. The dark red blood stains were everywhere Harry, Ron and Hermione looked, but thankfully all the bodies had been removed from the entrance and the grounds beyond.

Harry was struck by the contrast as he gazed out past the giant doors. In the distance he could see the black water of the lake rippling gently in the breeze, the surface sparkling as the sunlight reflected off it; he even noticed several people sitting down by the shore under the tree where he and Ginny had spent those precious stolen afternoons last year, before their new love had been cut short by the death of his mentor and the task he had been left to perform. He tore his gaze away and looked at the blood stained floor at his feet again.

 _Is this my fault?_ Harry agonised with the thought which kept invading his mind. He knew the others would tell him he was blameless, but he could not bear the thought of asking the question at the moment. Instead, he turned to face the Great Hall and moved slowly towards it.

As they moved towards the Great Hall they passed a small anteroom which sat off to the left. Harry peered into the room and felt his breath catch as his stomach lurched. Several bodies were lined up on the stone floor of the room, all wearing the distinctive black robes of Death Eaters, some still wearing their Death Eater masks. One body however, stood out. The snake like features still gleamed and the red eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Harry felt the searing pain in his chest again as he stared at the body of the man who had haunted his dreams for almost half his life.

Realising Harry had stopped; Hermione and Ron came back and stood by his side, looking down at the bodies arrayed before them. Hermione, a look of disgust on her face, averted her gaze. Ron's face was contorted with rage, and he vented his anger by launching a violent kick at the body of Voldemort. As Ron's foot connected, the pain in Harry's chest surged until his vision blurred and he thought he might pass out.

"Come on. I don't want to look at it," said Hermione, her voice rasping as she put her arm around Ron and steered him back towards the Great Hall. Harry grimaced as he shook his head clear before he slowly trailed after Ron and Hermione.

The three weary friends passed through the open doors of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione still holding on to one another for support. The tables and chairs which normally lined the entire hall had been removed from one side and replaced with beds, which now contained sleeping witches, wizards and house elves. Harry noticed that several of the sleeping figures were visibly injured, but the injuries did not seem too severe. He was momentarily comforted by this before he realised the badly and critically injured would be filling the hospital wing. He felt his heart sink again as another wave of guilt and misery passed through him.

Harry looked to his immediate right and was surprised to see the Malfoy family still sitting near the entrance to the Great Hall, looking entirely unsure of what they should be doing. He had assumed they would have fled or been arrested by this point, but he didn't have the energy to worry about it at the moment.

"There they are," said Ron quietly as he and Hermione headed towards a group of red haired witches and wizards sitting at the end of one of the long wooden tables on the other side of the hall. Harry looked towards the group seated in the distance and hesitated as he saw the grief on the Weasley family faces.

"Come on, mate," said Ron, looking back over his shoulder, "They'll want to see you too."

Ron and Hermione continued onwards but Harry didn't move as he saw Ginny raise her head from the table and look directly at him from the end of the hall. Harry almost smiled at Ginny but it faltered on his lips. He was troubled by the expressionless mask Ginny's face appeared to be, even from this distance. She showed no reaction to seeing Harry, instead, resting her head back onto her father's shoulder and looking back down at the table in front of her.

*

Ginny was seated on a wooden bench at the far end of the Great Hall, near the staff table. Her pain at losing her brother was magnified by the other losses, particularly Tonks and Remus. She had spent her childhood growing up with regular visits from both of her parents friends and had become close to Tonks, who often made her laugh by changing her appearance in the middle of dinner.

She had been delighted when she had learned of Remus' and Tonks wedding, the couple finally finding happiness with each other. Shortly after, little Teddy Lupin was born and she had marvelled at the change in Remus upon her return to the Burrow only a few short weeks ago, before going into hiding. Teddy had been just what she needed to keep her mind off the horrors she had endured during the school year, but the happiness was so short lived. Teddy was now an orphan as his parents lay dead in another room of the castle.

She ached to see her brother and her friends again, at least one more time, but she knew this was not possible. She had thought the same thing last night when she saw Hagrid carrying the limp, lifeless figure of Harry towards the castle doors. She had felt her heart was being ripped from her body as she screamed his name, and would have given anything to bring him back to life.

Now she looked up and there he stood, her wish come true. She felt a surge of anger flow through her body as she looked at Harry, but she no longer had the energy to maintain her anger. Her heart still ached for Harry. He looked so damaged and weak as he stood at the end of the hall, no longer exuding the strength and control he had always possessed in her eyes. Harry looked gaunt and pale, cuts covering his exposed skin, the sparkle in his eyes no longer there to captivate her. She did not know if she wanted to kiss him for being alive, or scream at him for letting her think he was dead.

She could not make her decision right now, so she looked away from Harry Potter and returned her head to her father's shoulder.

*

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione reached the other Weasley family members seated at the far table. He watched as Mrs Weasley stood and embraced her youngest son and Hermione. He watched as Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley all stood and exchanged handshakes or embraces with Ron and Hermione. Only George remained seated, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped; inconsolable at the loss of his twin.

Harry had always marvelled at the closeness shared by the Weasley family, and often felt himself lucky to be drawn into their circle of support. But the Weasley's were not his family. So he watched from outside the circle, desperately wanting to be comforted by his own family, feeling a sharp pang of loss that his parents were unable to hold him and love him as he felt he so desperately needed.

Harry started to notice that other people were now looking in his direction, many of them pointing and whispering to their companions. Harry felt the walls of the Great Hall closing in around him. He was caught off guard and felt a sudden need to pull his invisibility cloak over his head and disappear beyond the walls of the castle.

He instinctively reached under his jacket, grabbing for the cloak. His hand came out empty as he remembered he had left his cloak in the Gryffindor dormitory.

He scanned the faces around the Great Hall, recognising many of his former class mates. Neville Longbottom was still clutching the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and Seamus Finnigan sat with him, seated at a table with several other students, who were all now looking at Harry with anticipation. Nobody looked hostile but nor did Harry see any happiness in the faces turned towards him. At the far end of the hall he saw Mr Weasley motion for him to join them, but Harry felt unable to move his feet in Mr Weasley's direction.

Making excuses about needing to see the Headmistress, even though he was talking only to himself, Harry turned back towards the door way and walked out of the Great Hall heading back to the Gryffindor dormitory and the safety of his invisibility cloak.

Harry was half way up the central staircase before he heard a familiar voice call after him from below.

"Harry, wait." Ginny's voice had lost all of its defiance from the previous evening, but it still retained a hard edge as she called to him.

Harry felt his chest tighten at the sound of Ginny's voice. He had waited so long to be with her again, but now the moment had come and he felt very unsure of what he should do. It had been a lot simpler in his dreams... no looks of anger and bitterness had passed between them, and Harry had known exactly what to do and say, resulting in a joyous moment of love and celebration making the previous year's struggles worth all the pain and fear.

Instead, Harry had found that a vice like pressure had gripped his chest as he desperately fought the urge to start running up the remaining stairs and hide in his dormitory.

Harry stopped and turned around, facing back down the stairs as Ginny ascended from below. He watched as her long red hair moved back and forwards across her shoulders as she came towards him. She reached him quickly but stopped several steps short of where Harry waited.

She surveyed him carefully, becoming more alarmed at his appearance now that she was so close to him. She noticed the deep cuts on his gaunt face, and the hollow look in his once vibrant eyes. She could tell he was torturing himself for the outcome of the battle, but she was unable to show her sympathy for him now. He had pretended to be dead, knowing she could see his lifeless body, and he had let her believe it knowing it would break her heart. She could not understand why he had done it and her anger would not subside until she had an explanation.

"Why did you do it?" Ginny demanded, her eyes blazing at Harry.

Harry was lost already, "Why did I do what?" he asked, baffled.

"I thought you were dead. How could you let me think that? How could you let any of us think that?" Ginny couldn't restrain the venom in her voice.

Harry had expected this but still found he was unprepared.

"Ginny, you don't understand."

"Explain it to me then."

Harry tried to open his mouth and answer her. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her about his tainted soul, about the prophecy which foretold his death, and why it had been necessary for him to face Voldemort and allow himself to be killed. He had sacrificed himself for her; he had almost stopped when he had seen her in the grounds as he walked past, wanting only to have her stop him. He wanted her to know that she was the last thing he saw before he died, that she had been the image that allowed him to hold his nerve as he faced his death.

Instead, his answers caught in his throat, and he could barely look the girl he loved in the eyes. He stood in front of her and said nothing, unable to breathe, seeing the agony etched on Ginny's face as the fire in her eyes faded.

Harry saw the tears form in her eyes as she turned away from him and descended the stairs. He watched her go for a moment before he turned and ran the rest of the way back to his dormitory. Upon reaching his bed he grabbed the invisibility cloak from the bedside table and covered himself as he sat down heavily on the floor.

Waves of anguish and guilt passed through him as he cried, his body trembling as his chest heaved from the effort of drawing breath.

*

Ginny descended the stairs, a feeling of emptiness spreading through her heart. She stopped and looked back up the stairs; she could not leave it like this. But Harry was already gone, the sound of running footsteps coming from above.

Ginny felt numb, Harry had left her again.

As Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs Hermione rounded the corner, and upon seeing the distress on Ginny's face, grabbed her by the arm.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned for both of her friends.

Ginny pulled her arm out of Hermione's grasp and ran to the girl's bathroom located outside the Great Hall. She slammed the bathroom door behind her, nearly knocking Hermione out as she came running in after her.

"Ginny, wait. What's happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Ginny spun around, startling Hermione with the anger on her face.

"He wouldn't even talk to me," she screamed. "I asked him why he wanted me to think he was dead. He didn't say a word, just looked right through me." Ginny was nearly hysterical by now.

Hermione rushed forwards to hold Ginny. She felt her own tears begin to flow as she held Ginny and stroked her back, trying to calm her distraught friend.

As Hermione held her, Ginny's knees buckled and she sank to the cold tiled floor, taking Hermione with her.

Hermione moved herself into position sitting beside Ginny, and pulled her friend's head down onto her shoulder. She had known something was wrong with Harry, something was wrong with his chest, she had seen that much for herself. But she could not understand why he would shun Ginny. She had seen Harry watching his map of Hogwarts while they were on the run, hiding in forests, keeping his eye on the dot that represented Ginny. She had seen the relief on his face each time he became sure Ginny was alright, sleeping in her bed at the top of Gryffindor Tower. She knew Harry's one guiding light throughout their ordeal had been Ginny, and his desire to be reunited with her again. Something was very wrong and she didn't know what it could possibly be.

"Ginny, did Harry say anything to you at all?"

"No," Ginny responded bitterly, "and as soon as I turned away from him he ran away."

 _I need to get Ron onto this now,_ Hermione thought herself. _He might be able to find out what is troubling Harry so deeply that he could not talk to Ginny._

"Why wouldn't he talk to me, Hermione? I'm the one who should be upset. It's not like he lost family last night, did he?" Ginny regretted the words the moment she said them, a wave of anguish passing through her as she began to sob into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione stroked Ginny's hair as her own tears poured down her face. She didn't know how to respond to Ginny. Ginny was right; Harry hadn't lost any family during the battle, only because he had no family left to lose.

Ginny's voice was rasping when she spoke again, "It's not fair, Hermione. I have waited and hoped and prayed all year that he would come back to me. I have loved Harry for too long to let him leave me just because I might be in danger, but I accepted his decision at Dumbledore's funeral because I believed he would always come back one day. And now that he has returned, I'm angry with him and he can't talk to me." Ginny began to sob again. "What do I do, Hermione? I thought it would be so easy once Harry returned."

Hermione was deeply troubled. Her two best friends had always seemed destined to be together. She knew Ginny had felt that way since Harry had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets when Ginny was only eleven; and Harry loved Ginny so much that he thought the only way to ensure her safety was to break up with her, breaking his own heart as he did so. Hermione didn't know what the problem was now; however, she did know what she had seen during her travels with Ron and Harry. Hermione continued to stroke Ginny's hair as she spoke softly to her.

"He loves you Ginny. I know he does. When he thought Ron and I were asleep at night he would sit and stare at you on the Marauder's map, watching you sleep for hours."

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself, hating that she had lost control, "What's the Marauder's map?"

"Oh." Hermione had forgotten that Ginny had not been part of their group when the map was last used. "It's just a map that shows the location of every person within Hogwarts castle. Fred and George gave it to Harry several years ago." She felt Ginny stiffen for a moment at the mention of Fred's name, but then she relaxed into her shoulder again.

"He could see me on this map?" asked Ginny, a touch of hope in her voice.

"He would stare at you for hours, hoping you were safe. I think you were the only thing that kept him going in our darkest hours, and it got very dark at times. We didn't know if we would succeed, or if we even could succeed." Hermione's memories of their quest floated to the top of her mind as she recalled the fear and dread they had lived with for nearly a year.

Ginny lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder, "Did he talk about me?"

Hermione could sense the longing behind Ginny's question, but she could not lie to her friend.

"Harry never talked about you... because he had promised Ron that he had ended it with you and wouldn't hurt you again," Hermione saw the flash of anger in Ginny's eyes, and realising she may have just put Ron in harm's way, she decided to quickly move on, "but mainly I think he was scared to talk about you, even just with me. I think he was afraid something would happen to you if he acknowledged his feelings for you, and he couldn't bear the thought of putting you in further danger."

Ginny lifted her head and looked at Hermione, smiling weakly.

"I can relate to that. I spent my year terrified of hearing that something had happened to the three of you. But I still can't understand why he would let me think he had died." Ginny shook her head sadly. "How did he even end up in the forest anyway? I thought he was inside the castle with you and Ron."

Hermione thought that was an interesting question. It hadn't occurred to her before now. What had happened to Harry before Hagrid had brought him up to the castle?

"He was with us,' Hermione explained, "we had seen Voldemort kill Snape in the Shrieking Shack, and then returned to the castle. I know he was with us when we found you in the Great Hall but after that I didn't see him until... well, you know." Hermione pondered for a moment. _Where had Harry gone?_ Obviously Hagrid knew something - that would be the place to start.

Hermione stood up off the cold tiled floor; she reached out and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Ginny, I think it's time we got some answers."

Ginny nodded in agreement, wiping the last of her tears away and brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Come on, let's go back to the hall and find Ron. Together we will get to the bottom of this," said Hermione. "We also need to find Hagrid."

"Hagrid, why Hagrid?" asked Ginny, slightly puzzled.

"Whatever happened to Harry in the forest, Ginny, Hagrid knows something about it. He was the one carrying Harry back to the castle after all."

Hermione and Ginny started walking back towards the door, holding each other for comfort.

"Don't worry Ginny, everything will be alright soon," said Hermione, trying to convince herself as much as Ginny.

*

Harry sat on the stone floor underneath his invisibility cloak, clutching his chest as bolts of pain shot through him, leaving him gasping for breath. The pain was now accompanied by shocking images from his past, reminding him of all those who had fallen after they had come into contact with The Chosen One.

Harry watched again as Cedric Diggory's body flew through the air; struck by the Killing Curse delivered by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. He saw Sirius Black, his godfather and one remaining link to his family, laugh as his own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange, struck him with the Killing Curse; Sirius falling backwards into the archway in the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry of Magic.

The images continued to play in Harry's head as he rocked backwards and forwards gently, a low guttural noise coming from his throat as his misery grew.

Dumbledore falling backwards from the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts after Snape delivered the Killing Curse to his chest. That Dumbledore had arranged his own death with Snape's help did little to ease the sorrow and pain Harry endured having to relive the loss of his mentor again.

Dobby the house-elf; who Harry had freed from his enslavement to the Malfoy's. Harry remembered Dobby standing before him at Shell Cottage, a silver knife protruding from his tiny chest. He had dug the grave for Dobby by hand, in the garden of Bill and Fleur's cottage by the sea.

Pictures of Mad-Eye Moody's rough and scarred visage rose in his head, followed by the heartbreaking sight of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, so recently having become parents, lying dead together on the floor of the Great Hall.

Percy Weasley shielding his brother's body from further harm after the castle wall had exploded next to them during the battle last night; Colin Creevey's body being carried inside from the grounds; the underage wizard having joined the fight, against orders, to help Harry and the others.

Even the sight of Snape lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, his life ending as his blood flowed from the wound to his neck inflicted by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was now tragic to Harry. The man he had hated for seven years had secretly been protecting him all that time, and in his final act had given Harry the knowledge he needed to bring about Voldemort's downfall and end the war.

While the huge cost in lives to his friends and family weighed heavily on Harry, it was the loss of his faithful companion Hedwig, which Harry took hardest. His beautiful snowy owl had been his one link to the magical world when he was left to languish at the Dursley's each summer. His uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley, had all gone out of their way to make Harry's life miserable, but having Hedwig with him always reminded Harry that he was not alone in the world. His poor Hedwig had died as Harry and Hagrid tried to escape from Voldemort's Death Eaters, not free to sacrifice herself as Harry had been, but trapped in a cage. The futility of it haunted Harry to this day.

Harry was racked with guilt. So many had died because of him; some just because they had been with him, others because they had stood with him, not realising that they would be killed one by one until Harry sacrificed himself. If only he had known, he could have ended it so much sooner. How many families would have been spared the torment of losing one of their own if he had not come into their lives?

The family that had treated him as one of their own was downstairs right now, mourning the loss of a treasured son, simply because they had taken pity on a lost little boy at a train station all those years ago. Harry was so consumed by the pain that flowed through his body and the visions in his head, that he did not hear the door to his room open.

"Potter," enquired Professor McGonagall, "I need to see you, Potter."

Harry flinched at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. He realised he must have been sitting up here alone for a long time if people had started to look for him, but he didn't dare answer his Professor just yet, as he didn't want anybody to see him in this state. He knew he couldn't be seen under the invisibility cloak, but he instinctively pulled the cloak tighter around himself and checked that his feet were also concealed beneath the fabric.

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily, "Harry, dear, I know you are up here. The school portraits observed you enter this room and have not seen you depart. Although Professor Dumbledore had previously informed me that you are in possession of a cloak that would aid you in departing unseen, I am confident that you would not have done so as yet."

Harry looked at his old Transfiguration teacher from beneath the cloak. Her face looked strained and tired, but her grey hair was perfectly in place and she had managed to change her torn and dirty robes for a formal black set. Harry realised that Professor McGonagall would have been meeting with the families of the dead all day.

Professor McGonagall waited a minute before speaking again, scanning the room for any sign of movement. With another sigh she turned and headed back to the door way.

As Professor McGonagall reached the door way she looked back and spoke into the room, "Very well. Come and see me when you have a mind to, Potter. We have much to discuss."

Harry was then surprised when he heard a quaver in his stern Professors voice.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Potter. I know you are blaming yourself, but yesterday's events were not your doing."

Harry wondered how much of that statement could be traced back to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging in the Headmistresses office. The shrewd old man had known Harry's propensity to blame himself for the burdens, real and imagined, that befell others on his behalf. Had Dumbledore confided as much to Professor McGonagall? Harry guessed his old mentor had and he had a moments panic at what else Dumbledore might have mentioned to Professor McGonagall. He felt revulsion that his Horcrux secret may already be revealed.

When Harry spoke his voice was bitter with regret.

"They should blame me. They all died because of me." Harry began to sob again from beneath his cloak.

Professor McGonagall did not immediately react to the voice which appeared to have come from somewhere on the floor. Instead, she took a deep breath first before slowly moving towards the point she believed the voice had come from. As she got closer she could hear the sound of Harry sobbing. She knelt down next to Harry's bed and reached a hand out until she felt the fabric of a cloak. She grasped the cloak and pulled it towards herself until it slid over the top of Harry's head.

The sight of Harry caused Minerva McGonagall's breath to catch in her throat. Harry looked a shadow of his former self, trembling and sobbing as tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing onto the floor between his feet. The strong, confident young man she had seen only yesterday had all but disappeared.

"Oh, Potter," sighed Professor McGonagall. She suddenly found herself doing something she had never done before.

Professor McGonagall sat down on the floor next to Harry and put her arm around the shoulders of her former pupil, blinking back her own tears as she imagined what Harry must be going through. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore had told her that Harry might be experiencing an inordinate amount of guilt about the losses suffered yesterday. She had come to the Gryffindor dormitory prepared to tell Harry that he was being foolish; that he should snap out of it and enjoy the victory as he was now a hero, having rid the world of Lord Voldemort and the threat he had posed.

Instead, she had found a heartbroken boy on the floor, and could do nothing more than comfort him as best she could. Evidently Albus Dumbledore had known Harry Potter far better than she did, and she felt a pang of guilt for that fact.

After several minutes Harry stopped crying and sat motionless. He suddenly felt very awkward as he sat on the floor with Professor McGonagall. Thankfully she broke the silence before he could break down again.

"Potter, listen to me carefully," said Professor McGonagall kindly, "you mustn't blame yourself. You are not responsible for the deaths that occurred last night. Lord Voldemort caused those deaths, and you brought about his end, preventing many further deaths."

Harry sniffed, "But they died fighting for me. If only I hadn't come to the school they'd still be alive."

"They fought with you Potter, not for you." Professor McGonagall's tone was stern again now, "they fought for their freedom and their families, because like you, they chose to do what was right, instead of what was easy."

Harry was left speechless by this, recalling Professor Dumbledore's use of the same words. He dared to hope for a second that Professor McGonagall was right, but it didn't sit well with him; the nagging feeling that he could have done more still resided in his mind.

"Now, if you would be so good as to accompany me to the Great Hall, we shall render what assistance we may to those who need it, yes?" Professor McGonagall stood and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry looked into Professor McGonagall's face for a moment before lowering his eyes to stare at the floor again.

"Yes, Professor." croaked Harry, fighting to regain his composure.

"Good man. We must honour the memory of those who died by living… not by wishing to join them."

With that Professor McGonagall nodded sharply, turned on her heel and swept from the room, leaving Harry in her wake, his respect for the new Headmistress growing deeper. He sighed to himself and began the long journey back to the Great Hall, thinking about what he would say to Mr and Mrs Weasley, and to Ginny. As he walked he found the burning pain in his chest helped to clear his head; _maybe I should get that looked at_ , Harry thought to himself. His anxiety was growing, but if he could walk into death, he could walk into the Weasley's.

*

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat at a wooden table in the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling now matching the sunset outside as they talked quietly. Nearby, Arthur and Molly Weasley held each other for comfort, the scope of the loss they had suffered starting to sink in.

Hermione glanced up at her adoptive family, and felt overwhelming sympathy for them. Arthur and Molly had treated her as a daughter for years, drawing her into the closest family she had ever known. She knew the loss of Fred must have devastated them, and she would grieve with them soon, but right now she could not ignore the nagging feeling that Harry was in trouble.

"Ron, have you seen Harry's chest since last night?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked back at her, "Why, in the name of Merlin's armpit, would I be looking at Harry's chest, Hermione? I can think of many other chests I'd rather look at."

To Ginny, her brother's reply seemed a fair question. "What's wrong with Harry's chest?" she asked quietly, noting that the concerned look on Hermione's face hadn't changed at all, despite Ron's ill-timed and tacky attempt at humour.

"Didn't you see the way Harry clutched at his chest when we were in the common room, Ron? His eyes rolled back and I thought he was going to pass out until he spoke again." Hermione bit her bottom lip, "He's been injured, possibly badly, yet he doesn't want anybody to know. Something's not right."

Fear gripped at Ginny's heart. She and Harry had gotten off to a bad start following their reunion after ten months apart, and she knew she was partly to blame for the uncomfortable atmosphere that had sprung up between her and Harry. She wanted to fix the problem between them, but they had been unable to find Harry for almost an hour now. They had also been unable to find Hagrid, the one person who may be able to shed some light on the events involving Harry last night. She knew others were looking for Harry too, but it seemed he had deliberately disappeared. She didn't think she would be able to forgive herself if something happened to Harry before they had a chance to reconcile. Her initial anger had given way to a growing concern for the man she knew she had loved for most of her life.

When Ginny brought her mind back to the conversation she found Ron was sitting next to her looking thoughtful.

"I don't know, 'Mione," said Ron cautiously, "I mean, I'll admit Harry looked pretty beat up, but he did walk down here with us, and according to Ginny, he was able to run up the stairs as well. Just how badly could he be hurt if he can run?"

Ron's argument seemed to have convinced himself and Ginny, but Hermione remained undaunted in her concern.

"His clothes weren't damaged," Hermione persisted, "yet his chest was obviously causing him pain. Maybe a strong curse hit him and its affects haven't fully set in yet."

Ron looked doubtful, "Curses aren't like the flu, Hermione. You don't get symptoms, you get hit. Not a lot of middle ground in curse territory."

"I know that." Hermione reached across the table and took Ron's hand in her own. "I'm just concerned about Harry, that's all."

"Yeah… me too. I'll keep an eye on him if the bugger ever shows up." said Ron.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, inclining her head towards Ginny.

Realisation dawned on Ron's face. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry." Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes again. "I'm sure Harry's around her somewhere. He probably just needed a bit more sleep, that's all." Ginny nodded, but her tears kept falling into her long red hair.

Hermione looked up at the entry way of the Great Hall as a familiar figure entered.

"Look," she indicated towards the end of the Great Hall, "there's Professor McGonagall. Maybe she can help?"

Hermione and Ron stood but made no attempt to move any further.

Ron grinned as he sat back down again, "Erm... maybe not."

Ginny turned to her brother, looking puzzled. Hermione had also returned to her seat as well.

Ron grinned at his little sister. She had a sudden urge to Bat-Bogey hex him but he merely pointed over her shoulder and said, "Look who's with McGonagall."

Ginny felt her stomach drop as she turned around to look at where Ron was pointing. _Please let it be Harry,_ she thought to herself.

Ginny stared at the person walking behind Professor McGonagall. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she watched Harry stride into the Great Hall. He still looked terrible but at least he was here.

Harry strode down between the rows of tables towards them. Ginny never took her eyes off of Harry; as if afraid he would vanish again if she even blinked.

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny seated at the table as he walked down the row. Ron and Hermione were grinning at him, but Ginny had tears in her eyes and looked more shocked than pleased to see him again. Harry maintained a grim expression as he made to walk straight passed his three closest friends.

Ginny took her chance. She grabbed Harry's arm as he walked passed her. _Why hadn't he stopped?_ She could feel the anger rising inside her again as Harry turned and looked down at her. She stood up, bringing her eyes level with Harry's.

"What..." Ginny began, but a small smile from Harry stopped the words in her throat.

Harry took her face gently in his hands and placed his forehead against hers.

"I just need one minute, and then I'll be back."

Harry's voice held a determined tone and Ginny knew not to protest right now. She also knew he meant it when he said he would be back and she felt her heart fly; she had not lost him forever.

Ginny nodded slightly as they broke apart, and she sat back down and watched him head towards her parents. Ginny instantly understood where he was going. Smiling, she turned back to look at Hermione, whose face was radiant with the pleasure she felt for her friends. Ron, however, looked indifferent, his only reaction to seeing the shared moment between Harry and Ginny was a slightly raised eyebrow directed towards Hermione.

Hermione wondered if Ron had realised the significance of what had just occurred between Harry and Ginny. She was waiting for him to say something completely Ron like, which would leave her highly embarrassed and Ginny highly angry. After all, Ron had been less than courteous towards Harry after barging in on him and Ginny sharing a kiss at the Burrow last year.

Hermione waited, but no outburst from Ron was forthcoming; he didn't even seem inclined to indulge in a good case of the sulks. "I wonder where we can get some food," Ron mused to himself.

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. "Ron, are you going to be okay?"

"Okay about what?"

Even Ginny seemed a little surprised by this. Hermione guessed that Ron did not understand what he had just witnessed.

Hermione spoke calmly, trying to suppress the urge to laugh, "Harry and Ginny, you big goof ball." She was grinning now. "You do realise they are going to get back together, don't you?"

Ron looked at Ginny first for a moment, and then back at Hermione. He shrugged his shoulders, muttered "I 'spose," before continuing to scan the Great Hall in the hopes that food may have magically appeared from the kitchens below.

Hermione was flabbergasted, "What's going on Ron? I thought you didn't want Harry and Ginny to get back together."

Ron grinned at Hermione, "You should see your face 'Mione." Hermione's brow was furrowed and her eyes squinting; she appeared to be thinking so fast that she might pass out. He loved how she looked when she couldn't understand something, it happened so rarely after all.

"Ronald…" Hermione began.

"It's okay Hermione." Ron turned to his little sister. "I know you love him Ginny." He smiled at his sister and gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

Ginny blinked back tears, "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this Ron?" Ginny felt elated, if a little bewildered. She had been planning her response to Ron's objection to her relationship with Harry ever since Hermione had accidentally informed her of Ron's attitude regarding Harry and her.

Ron let out a small chuckle. "Ginny, I watched Harry defeat the darkest wizard of our times last night. If he wants to be with my little sister, it would probably be very unwise of me to object, as it may limit my own prospects for future happiness with all of my original body parts still attached. Besides, I know he loves you... sitting there watching you on that map every night."

Hermione and Ginny looked gob smacked. "You knew?" asked Hermione, starting to laugh.

"Knew? Course I knew," said Ron, looking bemused, "three people in a small tent doesn't leave much room for secrets does it." With that the three friends began to laugh amongst themselves.

*

Harry tentatively approached Mr and Mrs Weasley. He could see the devastation he felt mirrored in the faces of these two people who had just lost a child to the war. Harry almost stopped, unsure if he should interrupt their quiet grieving. Harry felt panic rise in his chest, another surge of pain shot through him and he felt his mouth go dry. The-Boy-Who-Lived had brought a series of near fatal events to this family over the years, and last night their luck had finally given out.

Arthur and Molly Weasley's son, Percy, remained at their side with his head bowed. He had taken the death of Fred hard, questioning why he had been allowed to live despite his treachery towards his own family, while Fred had died standing next to him.

Harry wondered where the rest of the Weasley's sons were; Bill, Charlie, and of course, George. George would be with Fred, being unwilling to be parted from his twin, Harry guessed.

Harry knew he couldn't hold it together for much longer, so he took a deep breath, and knelt down in front of Arthur and Molly. He hung his head, letting his long black hair cover his eyes, as he sought for any words that wouldn't sound hollow and empty. He flinched when a gentle hand cupped his chin and raised his head up. He looked up into the eyes of the kind face before him.

"Mrs Weasley…" Harry spoke softly. "I don't know what to say." After a brief pause he continued, "I'm sorry it was Fred and not me."

Molly Weasley, who had cared for Harry as if he was her own, was troubled by Harry's appearance. She had already seen her son, Ron, and Hermione; and while they looked like they hadn't eaten properly for months, and were suffering from obvious exhaustion, they had otherwise looked relatively healthy. But the young man kneeling before her looked broken, both physically and emotionally. Something dark and terrible had plagued this boy for most of his life, and Molly was worried that now it was over Harry was going to come apart at the seams.

"Oh Harry, dear. You mustn't think like that," said Mrs Weasley through her tears, "There's nothing you could have done." With that Molly stood, and with her husband they drew Harry up and embraced him as their own.

They talked for several minutes about how Harry was, before Harry asked where the rest of the Weasley family were. Arthur and Molly explained that their eldest sons, Bill and Charlie, had departed for the Weasley house, The Burrow, in Ottery St Catchpole, taking the body of their fallen brother, Fred, with them. George Weasley had also returned to the Burrow, refusing to either speak or leave his twins' side. Bill and Charlie had promised to return once Fred's body had been placed within the local mortuary.

Harry quickly made his excuses as he felt his legs begin to shake; the pain in his chest was now spreading through his body. He turned and made his way back to Hermione, Ron, and his beloved Ginny. As he walked slowly towards his friends he noticed the Malfoy's still sitting near the entrance to the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to be paying them any attention at all.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and took her hand in his under the table. Ginny responded by leaning her head against his shoulder. Harry looked down the table at Ron, and was startled to see his best friend grinning at him. Harry wasn't about to complain, so he drew his hand out from under the table, let go of Ginny's hand, and placed his arm around her, before taking her hand again in his other hand.

The sound of a booming, and possibly drunk, voice suddenly filled the Great Hall. They all turned to see Hagrid enter the hall, all wild bushy hair and animal skin clothes, singing merrily to himself and anyone else within earshot.

"Arry," bellowed Hagrid, as his black beetle eyes spotted Harry. The half giant gamekeeper stumbled over to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

When he arrived at the table he clapped Harry hard on the back. "That was bloody amazin', Arry," slurred Hagrid, "there's not many who as could 'ave done that. The way yer just walked straight up to 'im, just as bold as yer like. Amazin', it was."

"What's he talking about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly.

"Nothin'… nothin'," Hagrid chuckled, "you ought to 'ave seen 'im 'ermione. Just stood there in front 'o old Voldy…"

Harry saw the confusion on Ron and Ginny's faces, but Hermione's face held a dawning comprehension. She was looking at Harry's chest, as if she could see through the fabric. Harry panicked and stood suddenly, almost knocking Ginny off her seat.

"Hagrid, could I have a word?" asked Harry, already walking away from the table so he wouldn't be overheard.

"O' course, Arry." Hagrid shuffled off after Harry.

Hermione watched intently as Harry and Hagrid spoke quietly for a minute. Eventually Hagrid gave Harry a quick nod and a pat on the shoulder, before he lumbered off towards the staff table, not looking entirely pleased. She turned back to Ron.

"Ron, Harry's hurt. I'm sure of it," said Hermione, urgency in her voice. "Something's wrong with his chest. I don't know how Harry ended up in the forest with Voldemort last night, but I'm sure it has something to do with his chest."

Ron stuttered for words while Ginny's face paled. Ginny suddenly rose from the table and ran to Harry.

Harry turned just as Ginny reached him. She grabbed him by the hands and looked directly into his eyes. Harry suddenly felt fixed in place.

"Harry, are you hurt?" her voice barely above a whisper, terrified of the answer.

"I'm fine, Gin. It's okay. Just a bit sore is all." Harry hated to lie to Ginny but he was far more frightened of having to explain what had happened to him and the damage he feared his soul may have suffered, than of the physical pain that accompanied the ugly wound on his chest. _I'll feel better tomorrow_ , Harry told himself.

Ginny thought Harry looked scared for a second as he answered her, but she didn't want to argue tonight. Instead, she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, drawing him into a warm embrace.

Harry and Ginny held onto each other, both falling hopelessly in love with each other again. Neither realised that this was the first kiss they had shared for nearly a year. Everything suddenly felt right in their world and for one perfect moment they both happily let themselves be taken away by it.

Both Harry and Ginny flinched as Arthur Weasley called from behind them.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione," Arthur beckoned to them all, "Professor McGonagall has informed us there will be a remembrance dinner here later tonight. We shall all head back to the Burrow and prepare. I think a hot shower will do you all the world of good."

Arthur led the four friends, his wife and son, Percy, out into the grounds and the quickly fading light. The sun had dropped below the distant mountains; the first stars were twinkling in the early night sky and an eerie calm had descended over the castle. Harry looked back at Hogwarts castle, surprised to find the damage didn't seem so bad in the darkness.

"We can apparate from here, the protective wards inside the castle have been recast but all the wards surrounding the grounds are still down at the moment, and will remain so until tomorrow at least," explained Arthur. He turned on the spot and disappeared with a 'pop', followed by Molly, Percy, Ron and Hermione.

Ginny turned to Harry, "I can't apparate yet. I think Mum and Dad forgot."

Harry smiled at her, "It's okay, take my hand."

Ginny smiled back as she took Harry's hand, and with a 'pop', they were gone. 

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: After the Battle

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	2. Chapter 2

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 2 : A Return to the Burrow

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 9

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The Burrow stood in a secluded field not far from the village of Ottery St Catchpole. The odd wooden structure which had been the Weasley family home for decades, was nestled amongst lush green fields, with a small dirt path leading to a front door besieged by shoes and chooks. The house seemed to defy logic, with level after level reaching into the sky at strange angles; the few local muggles who had seen the house marvelled that it hadn't yet toppled over.

Behind the house was a garden full of overgrown plants, a large wooden shed that had been the cause of many disputes between Mr and Mrs Weasley, and a small track leading to the nearby pond. Strands of trees and hedgerows shielded its inhabitants from all but the nosiest of neighbours. Most local residents had simply forgotten about the odd family who lived quietly in the old house, as they were so rarely seen.

Inside a small stone outbuilding located beside the path leading to the Burrow, a 'popping' sound announced the arrival of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. A cloud of dust swirled around the two figures as one bent over double clutching their stomach.

"Are you okay, Gin?" asked Harry, suddenly remembering the disorientating feeling he had experienced the first time he had side-along apparated with Dumbledore.

"Uh huh," groaned Ginny as she brought her head back up.

Ginny felt a bit dizzy as she gently moved her head from side to side, making sure it was firmly attached to her shoulders. As normal feeling returned she looked around at the small stone structure they had appeared in. She gave a small laugh as she looked at the dust covered face of Harry.

"We're lucky," she said, grinning broadly, "Dad only just cleaned this out before we went into hiding, after Mum found his collection of fans in here."

"Oops," said Harry sheepishly, "I didn't think of that."

Harry gave a snort of laughter. Arthur Weasleys love of muggle objects bordered on the obsessive. He was fascinated by the ways muggles had found to get by without the ability to perform magic, and he admired their inventiveness.

Harry took in the sight of the young woman in front of him. Even covered in dust and holding her stomach while her queasiness passed, Harry thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She was the embodiment of the love and longing that he had held onto while on his quest to destroy Horcruxes; his reason to keep fighting when his mind and body screamed at him to give up. He reached out and put his hand on her cheek.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and she could see the hesitation. She could sense the longing he felt, she felt it too – but something else was at work in Harry's mind, something troubling him. This was something she would have to work on later. For now she felt content just being in his presence, and as Harry gazed at her she felt warmth start to spread through her whole body.

"Ginny…" Harry began.

Harry never finished. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him deeply and passionately. Harry responded in kind, giving in to the yearnings he could no longer ignore. Harry ran a hand down Ginny's back, his other hand buried in her long red hair. As their kiss intensified, Ginny began to move her body against him. Harry felt the world falling away from him… but a voice inside his head told him they must stop before they went any further. Without warning, a searing pain in his chest shot through him briefly. _Damn, what's wrong with me?_

"Ginny," he murmured, as he broke the kiss and felt reality return, "We need to talk before we go any further."

Harry felt the pressure of Ginny's body against him ease as she pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"I know," she whispered, "but not tonight, my sweet Harry."

Harry was profoundly grateful. Ginny understood that while they would need to talk about all the events that led them to this moment, she also understood that there was a time for everything and this was not the right time to talk about the past.

Ginny continued to look into Harry's green eyes, noting that some of their old life had returned, "Why did you bring us into this shed, Harry?" she asked.

"I didn't think your parents would appreciate having to watch me kiss their daughter," said Harry, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"I don't care if everyone sees us," said Ginny, smiling like the cat that caught the mouse.

"And neither will I soon, Gin, but your parents have to worry about other things right now," said Harry as the smile faded from both their faces.

Ginny felt a sudden stab of guilt in her heart. _Here I am kissing the man I love while my brother died only last night,_ she thought to herself.

"You're right, Harry. I was just so happy to have you back that I forgot about Fred for a minute. We had better get inside before Mum and Dad start wondering what's happened to us." Ginny took Harry's hand and led him out of the small stone shed and started walking up the dirt path towards the Burrow.

As they walked Harry suddenly turned to Ginny, "I love you Ginny," he said softly, "and please know I will love you always."

Ginny nearly threw herself at Harry again. She had waited most of her life to hear those words, not just from anybody, but from Harry Potter. "I love you too, Harry." Ginny threw caution to the wind and leaned into Harry, locking her lips with his in a long tender kiss.

With that they continued arm in arm up the dirt pathway to the front door of the Burrow. Neither of them noticed the half hidden face which had been observing their progress up the pathway, watching from behind the curtains of the lounge room window.

*

Arthur Weasley watched his daughter walk up the pathway hand in hand with Harry Potter.

Earlier, upon returning to the Burrow, he had remembered Ginny couldn't apparate yet, so had returned to the Hogwarts grounds to collect her, but found she had already disappeared. He had hoped one of the others had assisted his daughter and returned home.

On entering the Burrow through the back door, Arthur had found his wife at the kitchen counter preparing a meal for her family. He reminded his wife that they were due to return to Hogwarts shortly for dinner and it wasn't necessary for her to cook, but when she had turned around to face him her face was covered in tears. He had held his wife and comforted her, and he understood she needed to keep herself busy right now, so he left Molly to her cooking and checked on the rest of his family.

Bill, Charlie and George had not yet returned from the local mortuary, so he had sent Percy down to the village to see what the hold up was. As he had wandered through his house he had found Ron and Hermione sitting together on the couch, Hermione curled up against his son, both of them asleep and snoring softly.

He looked at his youngest son with genuine affection. Ron had lived in the shadow of his brothers and Harry Potter for his whole life. Now he had grown into his own man; when people at the Ministry spoke in hushed tones about Harry, Ron and Hermione, they had spoken his sons' name with awe, leaving Arthur with an immense sense of pride. Evidently not everyone had fallen for the spattergroit illness cover story about Ron.

Arthur stood at the front window of the living room watching the nearby fields for any sign of the only two people he couldn't find, Harry and Ginny. Arthur wasn't concerned yet. He knew Harry would take care of his little girl; after all, they had lived together like brother and sister for years, and Harry had earned his absolute respect, having saved the lives of various members of his family, including Ginny's life during her first year at Hogwarts.

As he watched the pathway he had been amused to see Ginny and Harry step out of the small stone shed together, wondering how Harry had managed to apparate so badly to a place he knew so well. As he watched his daughter and Harry approach he had been glad to see they walked together holding hands, comforting each other.

He had been truly surprised however, when they had stopped and exchanged words, followed by a very tender kiss that obviously had nothing to do with comfort and grief.

 _Ah_ , s _o I wasn't seeing things,_ Arthur thought to himself as he recalled what he had seen in the Great Hall just prior to their departure. He thought he had seen Ginny and Harry share a kiss as they held each other but he had not been sure until now. Arthur briefly considered informing Molly of this development, before deciding that right lay with Ginny.

*

Harry and Ginny entered through the front door of the Burrow, leaving their shoes on the doorstep. Both of them jumped as Arthur Weasley spoke from directly beside them.

"Trouble finding the place, Harry?" Arthur asked, trying to maintain a stern expression.

"Erm..." stammered Harry, as a hundred horrible scenarios ran through his head. _How long had Mr Weasley been standing there? Did he see Ginny and I kiss? I wonder where Ginny learnt the Bat-Bogey hex._

"No Dad," interrupted Ginny, "I think the side-along apparation went a bit wobbly because it was Harry's first time."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as his daughter lied smoothly to him. He would have to remember to watch out for that in the future. _At least Harry had the decency to blush and look at the floor,_ he thought to himself.

"Wobbly was it? Oh well, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually, Harry," said Arthur encouragingly.

Arthur watched Harry and his daughter for a moment; they had suddenly seemed to find various interesting things around the room to look at. He suppressed a smirk which threatened to penetrate his stern gaze. He knew his little girl had suffered at Hogwarts this year, leading some kind of resistance from within; and Harry had endured horrors which most wizards never even dream of in their darkest nightmares.

Arthur Weasley made his decision - he would not stand in the way of the happiness these two deserved. He knew Harry would be kind and decent to Ginny, as Ginny would be to Harry. They would comfort and sustain each other through the difficult times that lay ahead. There would be funerals, trials, reporters, and questions, lots of questions. He wondered briefly if they realised what lay in store for them. He would not burden them with these problems now though. They could wait.

"You had better get cleaned up before we have to return to Hogwarts, Harry," said Arthur kindly.

"Yes, Mr Weasley," replied Harry, a look of relief spreading across his face.

"And Ginny, you will need to find something nice to wear if you are to accompany Harry as his partner tonight," said Arthur, beaming at his stunned daughter and surrogate son.

Harry and Ginny stood frozen. It had never occurred to either of them that their relationship would be revealed so quickly, or accepted so readily.

Ginny suddenly blinked back tears as she spoke, "I love you Dad. Thank you for understanding."

Arthur embraced his daughter and Harry, before the two of them started making their way across the lounge room. He watched as their hands came together and felt his spirits lift for the first time since the battle. As they reached the staircase he called out to them.

"I would advise you to inform Molly prior to our departure to Hogwarts. Don't worry, I'm sure she will approve." Arthur smiled then gestured towards Ron and Hermione who were still sleeping on the couch. "Besides, these two love birds are going to steal some of your thunder anyway."

Harry and Ginny both nodded but looked a little apprehensive at the thought of revealing their rekindled relationship to Molly Weasley. In fact, they were not even sure Mrs Weasley was aware of their relationship last year. Harry also worried if this might not be the best time as Mrs Weasley was still coming to terms with Fred's death.

Ginny looked from her father to Harry, and then down to Ron and Hermione asleep on the couch. "Come on Harry. Let's tell Mum now, before she finds out any other way."

*

In the cosy kitchen of the Burrow, scene of countless family meals, Molly Weasley was lost in her despair as she idly prepared a meal nobody would have time to eat. Her thoughts were tangled in her mind and she could not seem to concentrate on any one thing for more than a moment.

Random thoughts of her beloved children swirled through her head, and each time a memory of Fred entered her consciousness she felt her breath catch in her throat. Molly's throat burned and her eyes stung but the tears had finally stopped as she stood at her kitchen bench, her memories overcoming her.

As the second war had begun three years ago, Molly and Arthur had willingly rejoined the Order of The Phoenix, despite believing those days were behind them. They had risked much during the first war, all seven of their children having been born before it was finished. They had known their children could be targeted in an attempt by Voldemort to destabilise any resistance to himself and his followers.

Molly and Arthur had felt fortunate when the first war ended so suddenly after the attack on the Potters. They knew many other families who had been totally destroyed, or devastated by the loss of a member; including Molly's own brothers who had fallen during the war. Molly had been heartbroken at the fate of Lily and James Potter, and she had felt an overwhelming urge to protect their son, Harry; but Harry had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle in the muggle world, so she had put Harry Potter out of her mind and moved on with her life.

Of course, the legend of Harry Potter had grown despite his absence and his name was heard constantly in the Burrow after Ginny, at age five, declared she would one day marry Harry Potter. Occasionally Molly had enquired about Harry when Albus Dumbledore had visited their home, but all he would say was that he was still living with his aunt and uncle and it was best that he remained with them for now.

On Ron's first day of school at Hogwarts, Molly had bundled up her family and headed for the Kings Cross train station. She had completely forgotten that Harry Potter was the same age as Ron and would also be starting school that year. When a small black haired boy had asked her very politely how to get onto platform 9 and ¾, she had felt there was something familiar about the boy as she gave him instructions, but paid it no further mind as she tried to wrangle her own brood onto the platform. She had not realised who the boy was until Fred and George had come bounding back off the train to tell her who they had just seen.

The first letters home from Ron had spoken of his new friendship with the famous Harry Potter and their adventures together. Molly and Arthur were unsure if Ron and Harry were really friends, or if Ron's imagination was running a bit wild, as they were sure many parents were receiving excited letters from their children about their famous new classmate, Harry Potter.

Over time they realised Ron was not exaggerating as his letters became more and more detailed about his best friend. Ron had written with amazement about Harry; he had been surprised to discover that Harry had not known about his past until Hagrid had found him on his eleventh birthday, and told him all about the magical world. Of course, Ginny found the story all so romantic, and Molly had often found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table lost in daydreams of Harry. Molly had thought it was all rather sweet.

Ron had also written to Molly about the treatment Harry had received at the hands of his muggle relatives. Ginny had become very upset at this news and uttered her first curse word in front of her parents. Molly hadn't disagreed with her daughters sentiments and she had been furious with Dumbledore for allowing the mistreatment of an innocent boy to continue. She had confronted Dumbledore at her first opportunity, but Dumbledore had explained that for Harry's own protection he had to remain in the house of his relatives until he was of age. At the time Molly hadn't understood about the blood protection Dumbledore had invoked to keep Harry safe, but she was determined to do all she could for the poor orphan boy who had known only misery at the hands of those who should have loved him.

Molly had instantly added Harry Potter to the Christmas present list and began working on a knitted sweater for him. When the opportunity had arisen to visit her son, Charlie, in Romania during Ron's first year at Hogwarts, she had been glad to know that Harry and Ron would have each other for company over the Christmas holidays.

As the end of Ron's first year at Hogwarts approached, Molly and Arthur had discussed having Harry over to stay for the summer holidays. Dumbledore had then informed them of Harry's encounter with Voldemort, and Ron's part in it. She had known then that the Weasleys were going to be linked to Harry Potter forever so they may as well bring him into the family. The prospect of future danger didn't even cross her mind.

After their brief encounter with the Dursley's at the train station upon Ron and Harry's return from their first year at Hogwarts, Molly had started to discuss plans with Arthur to go to Little Whinging and rescue Harry from his relatives. In hindsight, she probably should have made sure Fred and George weren't in the room as she and Arthur had discussed those plans.

While Molly had been furious with Fred, George and Ron upon their return from flying an enchanted car across the country to rescue Harry, that evening she and Arthur had stood in the back garden, fits of laughter overcoming them as they discussed their boy's impulsive act of gallantry. They had been so proud of the boys, but decided it was in everyone's best interests not to let the boys know of their parent's admiration for what they had done.

During those two weeks in late summer, Molly had watched as Harry, with the encouragement of her sons, started to come out of his shell. Chasing gnomes and playing Quidditch had put a smile on Harry's face that she suspected had never been there before. She and Arthur had decided to treat Harry as one of their own from that time onwards. They knew Lily and James would have done the same for their children had the roles been reversed.

Molly had noticed Ginny becoming conspicuously absent whenever Harry was around, and she guessed her daughter's crush on Harry might be getting a little out of hand. She had talked to Ginny about it before she had left for school with Ron and Harry, and her other children; telling Ginny that she would get over Harry once she made some friends of her own. Ginny had been upset but Molly was sure she would get over it soon.

The attacks on muggle-borns at Hogwarts during that year had concerned Molly and Arthur, but they had no idea that two of their children would turn out to be involved in the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets. Molly had felt conflicting emotions when she learned of what had happened to her children; she was distraught upon learning that Ginny had opened the chamber after being possessed by Voldemort through a diary, but she was so proud of Ron and Harry after they had won awards for their parts in Ginny's rescue from the chamber.

Ginny had returned home that summer a changed girl. Molly knew her daughter had been ashamed of what she had done, but she also noticed another change in her daughter. Ginny was hopelessly in love with the boy who had rescued her, Harry Potter. She no longer loved the story of Harry Potter, she loved Harry Potter. Molly was concerned about Ginny's feelings for Harry but her anxiety had slowly diminished as Harry had not shown any reciprocal feelings for her daughter.

Over the following years she had watched Harry as he suffered through trials most wizards never had to face; learning of his godfather, Sirius Black, and the Tri-wizard tournament resulting in the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort. A second war was on the horizon and Molly Weasley now held grave fears for her family. She did not blame Harry but she knew her family's relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived was going to once again make them targets. And this time her children would want to fight.

For two years the hidden war had threatened her family, and Molly had known they could not survive unscathed. But time and again Harry Potter had intervened to save the members of her family. She had dared to begin hoping that they may all live through the war yet.

Last summer, following the death of Albus Dumbledore, Molly's hopes had faded as the magical community now engaged in open warfare. She had known Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning to finish a mission given to them by Dumbledore, but her body felt numb at the thought of the three children, for she still considered them children, out their alone facing dangers she could not fathom. To further add to her worry, she had noticed Ginny and Harry share the occasional glance at each other, and while she still saw the same love for Harry in Ginny's eyes that had been there for years, she now saw a mutual affection for Ginny in Harry's eyes.

After the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding Molly had held grave fears for Ron, Harry and Hermione, but she had been relieved that Ginny had not run away with them, and would be returning to school instead. The year had passed slowly with only sporadic news of Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Arthur would sometimes return home with snippets of information from the Ministry, but there was never any confirmed information.

As the end of the school year neared Ginny had arrived back at the Burrow. Molly had felt helpless as she learned of the damage inflicted upon her little girl, as she could see it had affected Ginny deeply. Ginny had always been headstrong, but Molly was worried that Ginny may now become reckless in her desire for revenge.

News of Harry, Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts reached Molly and she had left to join the fight. She could feel there was going to be a confrontation and terror gripped at her heart for her family's safety. Upon arriving at Hogwarts she had been horrified to discover Fred and George had brought Ginny with them, followed by elation at Percy's return. She had watched her husband and sons head out to fight with a mixture of pride and dread.

During a lull in the battle Molly had waited in the Great Hall with the other survivors, watching the doors intently as she involuntarily held her breath, praying for the safe return of her family members. Her spirits had risen as first Bill, Charlie and then Arthur had arrived unharmed. But her heart had broken as Percy entered the Great Hall, carrying the body of Fred with the help of other survivors. She had screamed Fred's name as she ran across the hall towards Percy as he laid Fred's body gently on the floor. She had been inconsolable as she wept over Fred's chest, devastated at losing a child. George had eventually entered the hall and joined her, cradling Fred's head on his knees, unable to even speak.

Molly hadn't noticed as the bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were laid beside her. Her focus was purely on her son and her own suffering. The sorrow and rage she felt had built as the final assault took place, and she focused her hatred on Bellatrix LeStrange. This psychotic woman had killed so many for her own pleasure and now she threatened her children's lives. Molly would kill her gladly to protect her own, while knowing that she would be struck down by Voldemort for taking his most loyal supporter from him. She was going to join her son and that was enough for her.

But Molly hadn't died. Harry had saved her as he stepped forward to face Voldemort in a final duel. After the death of Voldemort her rage had subsided and she had returned to her grief.

And now Molly stood at her kitchen bench, the fragments of her memories reminding her how she had arrived at this point in her life. She knew she should be thankful that she had only lost one son, but her agony couldn't let her be grateful yet. Instead, she felt numb, all her joy and happiness taken from her in one single moment; and tonight she would be expected to celebrate her sons noble sacrifice.

Harry and Ginny approached Molly quietly, sharing a look of concern. They both began to consider whether this was perhaps not the best time to break their news to Mrs Weasley, but before they could leave the room Mrs Weasley had spotted them in the reflection of the small window above the kitchen sink and had turned to face them.

"Oh, hello dears," said Mrs Weasley weakly, "you made it back alright then?"

"Yes Mum," said Ginny, looking carefully at her mother. Ginny had never seen her like this before and she was worried her mother may collapse at any moment. "Mum, why don't you come and sit down with me and Harry?"

Mrs Weasley gave a small wave of her hand, "Oh don't worry about me. You two need to get ready for the dinner tonight. We'll be leaving soon."

"Mum, please. Come and sit down, we actually need to talk to you about the dinner." Ginny took a seat on the far side of the table. Harry, meanwhile, pulled a chair out for Mrs Weasley on the other side of the table before taking a seat back next to Ginny.

As Mrs Weasley took her seat, Harry glanced up at the magical clock on the mantel above the fireplace in the kitchen. The clock had nine hands on it indicating the current location of each of the Weasley family members. Harry noticed with another jolt of pain in his chest that the clock hand representing Fred was now pointing at 'Deceased'. Harry clutched Ginny's hand under the table as a wave of nausea passed through him. _My fault,_ Harry thought to himself, wondering if Mrs Weasley could read his mind.

Molly Weasley sat down across the table from Harry and Ginny. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a small sigh. She looked at her daughter expectantly, "What about the dinner, love?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip, swallowed her nervousness, and looked her mother in the eye. "Harry and I will be going to the dinner tonight… together," she said rather quickly.

Mrs Weasley reached across the table and patted Ginny's hand, a small smile on her face.

"Well of course you will go together dear, you will both have a place of honour in the Great Hall."

"No Mum. I mean, Harry and I will be going together… you know… as a couple."

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter and Harry quizzically, before comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Oh… well… I see." Mrs Weasley got up from the table and began to pace back and forth between the table and the kitchen bench. As this was only about three steps she was basically spinning in circles.

Harry and Ginny watched Mrs Weasley carefully. Suddenly she turned back towards them, placed her hands on the table, and leant forward bringing her face level with theirs. Harry didn't think she looked upset, but her expression was certainly very serious.

"I want you two to think about this before you rush into anything. You are both tired and upset so you may be making choices without thinking them through properly." Mrs Weasley held their gaze as if waiting for an acknowledgement that she was right and they would reconsider their relationship tomorrow.

Harry swallowed, and found his throat was suddenly dry. "Mrs Weasley, I love Ginevra. I made a decision to end our relationship last year based on what I thought was best for Ginny's safety. Now that my reasons for ending our relationship are gone, I… that is, we… have decided we would like to restart our relationship."

Harry stopped talking and waited for the outburst. He knew his little speech had sounded forced but it was all he could do to keep talking at that point.

Molly knew her daughter loved Harry; and now she could see in Harry's eyes that he loved her daughter. Molly was stunned. They had come to her seeking approval and she knew it couldn't have been easy for Harry ... or Ginny.

Molly's grief was briefly eclipsed by wonder. With all that had happened to these two, the courage and defiance they had shown, and now they sat before her, frightened that she may not approve. Molly made her decision. She just hoped Arthur would understand.

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter and Harry for a long moment before speaking again, "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you." Molly rushed around the table and leant down to hug her daughter. "This is what you've always wanted."

Harry couldn't see Ginny's face, but he could sense the embarrassment she felt as her mother tactlessly reminded her of her childhood fantasy.

"Oh, and Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said, moving further around the table to embrace Harry.

After her initial elation Mrs Weasley returned to the other side if the table and sat down glaring at Harry and Ginny, "Right you two, what exactly do you mean when you say you had a relationship last year?"

"That's a good question, Molly." Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley all jumped as they turned to see Arthur Weasley standing in the kitchen doorway. Mrs Weasley looked back at Harry and Ginny, waiting for an answer. "And what about Ron and Hermione?" asked Arthur, a grin on his face.

Mrs Weasley's head snapped back towards her husband. "What about Ron and Hermione? What are you talking about Arthur?"

Arthur held his hands up, "Go and have a look at the couch, dear."

With that, Molly Weasley stood abruptly, left the kitchen and headed for the lounge room with a surprising turn of speed.

Arthur turned his attention back to Ginny and Harry. "This should be fun," said Mr Weasley, a look of mischief in his eyes. "Molly will still want an answer to her question, but this should buy you a little time." Arthur got up and followed after his wife, as the sounds of two people being woken from a restful nap and asked to explain themselves drifted into the kitchen from the lounge room.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other smiling, shared a quick kiss, and burst out laughing.

*

As Harry had undressed to have a shower, he had been surprised when he went to take his wand out of his back pocket, but had instead drawn out two wands. Harry frowned for a moment until he remembered that the second wand was the Elder Wand. _How do I put this back into Dumbledore's tomb without anybody knowing?_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to think of what he should do with the wand but the pain in his chest kept driving all other thoughts to the back of his mind.

Harry stood in the shower letting the warm water run over his aching body. He had kept his glasses on so he would be able to have a proper look at the mark on his chest. The random jolts of pain were starting to worry him, and he knew his friends were concerned.

The wound was still raw and weeping, and had shown no signs of improvement yet, but he hadn't really expected it to magically heal itself. Something told him this might be a serious problem later. As the pain intensified in his chest each time it surged through him he became increasingly fearful of what was causing it. He didn't think it was just the mark on his chest anymore.

Harry needed to be able to have somebody look at it for him who did not know about the connection between him and Voldemort. He decided he would ask Madam Pomfrey to look at it after the dinner tonight. Harry quickly finished washing and dried himself with a warm fluffy towel. It had been a long time since he had used a towel.

Dressing in clean casual clothes, Harry looked into the mirror which hung on the bathroom wall, and began to attack his long black hair. Despite his best efforts it steadfastly remained messy. Harry sighed, stepped out of the bathroom into the hall, and made his way into Ron's room. As he shut the door behind him he caught the scent of perfume in the room. Harry smiled to himself.

"Ginny," said Harry into the dark bedroom, "I know you're in here."

"How did you know?" asked Ginny as she stepped forward.

Harry could make out her silhouette against the window as the moonlight shone through. He watched as she leant over a bedside table and lit a small lamp. Harry looked at her in wonder as the soft light filled the room. Ginny was wearing only jeans and a sweater but Harry was still left nearly speechless, captivated by her beauty.

"It doesn't matter how I knew. I'm glad you're here though," said Harry.

Ginny smiled softly. She stepped to Harry and kissed him gently, lingering as she felt the yearning for Harry pull at her. She knew this wasn't the time for this so she broke away from Harry, and extracted a small glass bottle out of her pocket; its label read Essence of Dittany.

"Harry, I need you to take your shirt off." Ginny's voice was almost trembling as she spoke. She knew Harry may react badly to this request.

"Ginny, I...," began Harry, sudden fear gripping him.

"Harry, please," said Ginny softly, "I love you too much to lose you because you were stubborn."

Harry felt the protest rising in his throat, but the look of concern on Ginny's face cut the words off before he could utter them.

"Ginny...," Harry began again but hesitated. He nodded to Ginny. "For you."

With that Harry gingerly pulled his shirt off over his head as Ginny moved the lamp closer to him. He stood up straight and turned his body towards the light.

Ginny saw the ugly burn mark on Harry's chest and winced. It was no wonder he had been clutching at his chest all day. She uncorked the bottle in her hand and poured a tiny amount of the liquid onto a cloth, and reached out towards Harry's chest.

Harry drew a deep breath as Ginny's hand approached his chest. As the cloth touched the edge of the burn on his chest it immediately felt cool. Harry breathed out and Ginny began to dab the cloth around the edge of the wound. Without warning excruciating agony racked Harry's body and he collapsed onto the floor, the world fading to black.

*

" _Harry Potter," hissed a voice behind his ear._

 _Harry opened his eyes to see only blackness. He spun around, startled and disorientated._

 _"Harry Potter," hissed the voice again, still coming from behind his ear._

 _Harry couldn't see anything as he tried to peer into the darkness. A shiver ran through him as he realised he couldn't see the ground at his feet either._

 _"Who's there?" Harry whispered._

 _Harry thought he could just make out shapes in the distance now. He began moving towards the shapes. After several minutes he realised that the shapes remained at the same distance away from him. Harry heard footsteps approach him but he couldn't tell from which direction. He looked around wildly, unable to locate the source of the footsteps._

 _Harry returned his focus to the shapes in the distance. They had become clearer, as Harry thought they now looked human shaped._

 _"Your fault," whispered the voice in his ear._

 _Harry didn't look behind this time. Horror was filling him as he watched the human shaped objects come into sharp relief. Albus Dumbledore was falling through the air in an endless plunge. Sirius Black was tumbling end over end into an abyss of inky blackness. Countless other bodies joined his mentor and his godfather. Harry shut his eyes as a high pitched laugh came from above him. He opened his eyes and looked up as a flash of green light struck him._

 _"NO," screamed Harry._

 _Harry clenched his eyes shut again as terror flooded him. When he opened his eyes again there was nothing but merciful darkness, and a calm peace filled him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him._

*

Blurred images filled his vision as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Here Harry, put your glasses back on," said the familiar voice of Hermione.

Harry's mind raced as he tried to recall what had happened to him. He remembered Ginny beginning to apply the Essence of Dittany; he remembered the pain as he fell to the floor. After that he remembered only vague shapes that appeared to be bodies falling through empty space. He remembered hearing a high pitched laugh and seeing a flash of green light. Then nothing more.

"Would you care to explain what happened to your chest now Harry?" asked Hermione, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Harry put his glasses on and looked around at his surroundings. Posters of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team on the walls told him he was still in Ron's room at the Burrow. Ginny knelt beside him clasping his hand, her face ashen as her bottom lip trembled, and Hermione stood over him, her arms folded across her chest as she cast a furious glare at him.

Harry glanced at his chest and noticed that it was still bare. He wondered why he was still on the floor and Mrs Weasley wasn't fussing over him.

"Where's your mother, Ginny?" asked Harry, his voice rasping a little as he purposefully ignored Hermione's question.

Ginny didn't get a chance to answer as Hermione spoke over the top of her.

"Mrs Weasley is unaware of this situation because your girlfriend here," Hermione inclined her head towards Ginny, "made me promise not to say anything to anyone before she brought me up here."

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks Gin."

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on his forehead. This was too much for Hermione.

"Oh, for goodness sake. This is not a game Harry. You have obviously suffered a severe injury and hiding it will not fix it." Anger filled Hermione's voice as she continued. "If you don't do something about it soon, I will; promise or no promise."

Harry felt the fear rise up in him again, along with another jolt of pain. He focused all his energy on concealing the grimace from his face. He sat up and tenderly touched the wound on his chest.

"Alright, Hermione, I was going to see Madam Pomfrey after the dinner tonight anyway."

Hermione looked doubtful but resigned.

"Make sure you do Harry. If this happens again I'm telling Mrs Weasley," said Hermione crossly as she turned and stalked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Harry stared at the door for a moment and shook his head, trying to clear out the last of the strange images still hovering on the edge of consciousness. He turned to Ginny but found she too was now looking very sternly at him.

"Hermione's right Harry" said Ginny sharply.

Harry understood the implied threat. Ginny would call in everyone she could think of if he collapsed again, and he couldn't blame her. She must have been frightened enough this time but she had still tried to maintain his privacy to a degree.

"I couldn't wake you so I went to get Mum, but I ran into Hermione first. Please get it looked at… for me," said Ginny, the urgency in her voice worrying Harry.

Harry put his forehead against Ginny's. "Promise me you'll come with me Gin. I don't want to go alone."

Ginny tried to blink away her sudden tears as she took Harry's face in her hands, placing gentle kisses on his cheeks, "I'll be with you forever… I promise. Just don't scare me like that again."

They held each other close for several minutes before the sound of Mr Weasley calling for them came from the bottom of the stairs. They quickly finished dressing and made their way down to join the rest of the Weasley family.

Upon Harry and Ginny's arrival in the kitchen, they found Bill, Charlie, and Percy seated at the table, the three brothers looking a little stressed. Harry was going to ask were George was but remembered the clock on the mantel. George's hand still indicated he was out.

"Hello Harry," said Bill, his long pony tail dropping over his shoulder as he stood up from the table, "it's good to see you again."

Harry went to shake Bills hand, but Bill would have none of it, instead embracing Harry and slapping him on the back. Charlie also stood and embraced Harry before they resumed their seats at the kitchen table. Ginny stood at the doorway grinning as her oldest brothers showed their affection for Harry. Percy, however, remained seated, focusing on the table top, lost in his own thoughts.

As Harry sat down at the table he noticed that Charlie's hands shone under the lamp light. Charlie's hands were covered in healed burn marks after years of working with Dragons in Romania. Harry thought it would be a good idea to ask Charlie if he knew of any remedies for burns. He would try just about anything to ease the pain and discomfort in his chest at this point.

Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen with Ron and Hermione following close behind. As Hermione entered she glared at Harry and Ginny, as Ginny took a seat next to Harry.

"Okay Weasley's, we'll be leaving as soon as Molly's ready," said Arthur, "so you have about five minutes to finish getting ready yourselves." Arthur looked at Ginny, taking in her casual dress. "Ginny, I thought you were going to dress up tonight?" he added hopefully.

Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to match Harry tonight."

Bill and Charlie both leaned back from the table at that moment, years of Weasley instinct telling them both to sit back and watch the show, as a good argument was about to begin.

Instead, their father smiled at Ginny as he spoke, "As long as it makes you happy, sweetheart."

Bill and Charlie stared at each other for a minute. Harry and Ginny watched the two brothers nervously as they appeared to have some kind of silent conversation. Bill gave Charlie a slight nod of the head and Charlie winked in reply. Charlie rose from the table and went to the kitchen cupboard. He returned with a bottle of Firewhiskey and began to pour a small measure into each of the glasses Bill was conjuring. With their task complete Bill waved his wand and a glass slid to rest in front of each person gathered around the table.

As Bill went to lift his glass Molly entered the kitchen. Bill looked to his father with mild panic etched across his scarred features. Arthur gave Bill a small nod and watched his eldest son start to breathe again. Bill and Charlie fixed one more drink for their Mother and sent the glass to her. With that, Bill and Charlie stood and raised their glasses.

"Harry and Ginny," they both said in unison. They drained their glasses as the others seated around the table raised their glasses and followed suit. Harry was taken aback. He felt himself relax as the warmth spread through him. He was sure it wasn't just the Firewhiskey warming him either. Ginny's two eldest brothers had just accepted his relationship with their little sister without so much as a concerned look. Harry felt his respect for the Weasley family grow as he stood and shook hands with Charlie and Bill.

"Oi," Ron's voice interrupted the quiet moment being shared at the table. "What about me and Hermione?" he asked as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

The two brothers shared another look, but this time mischief was in their eyes. Charlie refilled everyone's glasses with a second measure of Firewhiskey and raised his glass.

"Ron and Hermione," said Charlie and drained his glass. "Hermione, my sympathies."

Ron threw his empty glass at Charlie who, with a flick of his wand, turned it into a white rose and caught it in one hand, then presented it to Hermione. Hermione and the rest of the assembled family began to laugh, even Percy showing the first signs of life since the previous day.

At the back of the kitchen Molly beamed as tears filled her eyes. She knew Fred would have approved too. He had fought yesterday to preserve his way of life, and his life had always been about fun, laughter and love. Her family had already shown her that her sons sacrifice had not been in vain. She knew her sorrow would never leave her; that she would grieve for her lost son for a long time; but she would celebrate the joy and happiness that her family had also found.

"Okay Weasleys, time to go," called Arthur.

Ron looked around the kitchen, "Where's George?" he asked.

Bill responded, "George is staying with Fred at the mortuary tonight. He didn't want to leave his brother alone, so we have befuddled the local mortician and we will pick up George tomorrow."

Harry felt like he had received a blow to the stomach, all the air rushing out of him. George was devastated and there was nothing he could do to make it right. Ginny looked at the floor as she reached out and took Harry's hand in hers. Evidently she was upset by this development as well. A solemn atmosphere descended over the kitchen as they all thought of George and the loss he had suffered.

"Mum and Dad," said Percy formally as he stood from the table, "I will stay here in the event George returns tonight. I will assist him as best I can."

Molly came forward and embraced Percy, speaking in a hushed tone, "Thank you Percy. I think that's a good idea."

The rest of the Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, filed out into the back yard and went through the gate and out onto the dirt path, joined shortly by Molly.

"Alright everyone," said Arthur, "we can apparate directly into the grounds of Hogwarts, so let's all meet outside the Entrance Hall, okay?" Arthur received a series of nods. "Harry, you take Ginny, and try not to get lost this time," he said with a grin.

With a series of 'pops', they all disappeared into the cool night air. 

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: A Return to the Burrow

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	3. Chapter 3

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 3 : The Road Already Travelled

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 15

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Lucius Malfoy watched the people around him carefully. The Great Hall was filling up for a feast and he knew that sooner or later people were going to notice he was still here, and then they would remember that Azkaban was missing a prisoner.

His wife and son sat beside him, neither daring to make a sound, hoping that people would remember they had not raised a wand during the battle. But Lucius knew the reputation all three of them now had would make it near impossible for him to switch allegiances again. However, Lucius was a survivor, and he would attach himself to whichever side he felt was the most powerful. He would simply claim that he was acting under the _Imperious_ curse; it was an excuse that had worked for him in the past.

Lucius wouldn't run. He knew he would be hunted if he tried to evade the Ministry officials, so he would wait until the right moment, and then he would bow to the new power, preserving his influence and wealth while others hid and cowered in fear.

Lucius started to map out his story in his mind as he waited for an opportunity to portray himself as the unwitting victim of Lord Voldemort's treacherous plot against the Ministry; the Ministry, he would remind everybody, which he had supported for years as well as making generous donations to many magical institutions including St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

*

Harry and Ginny had reappeared within the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had landed them next to Hagrid's hut in order to avoid being instantly recognised upon their arrival. Hagrid's hut was dark and deserted, with no sign of Hagrid's dog, Fang, or the Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

Harry rubbed Ginny's back as she bent over, her stomach flipping over from the effects of the apparation.

"Take a deep breath, Gin, you'll feel better in a minute' said Harry soothingly.

"Does it get any easier?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, but it always feels weird," replied Harry.

Harry looked up at the distant castle. He felt a wave of guilt as images of yesterday's battle flashed through his memory. Over fifty people were dead because they had fought here, and too many of them were young people, students of age who had stayed to fight without realising how dangerous the fight would be.

A shocking pain passed through Harry as a green light flashed before his eyes. Images of the dead assaulted his mind as he felt the bile rise in his throat. Without warning he vomited onto the ground. He was left feeling hollow and weak; his guilt magnified as he thought of Ginny and their love. He had found happiness after so many had died trying to fight his war. Harry felt dizzy and tired, exhaustion catching up with him.

Ginny was concerned about Harry and his well being. Besides the wound on his chest he was obviously having trouble coping with his emotions. She could sense the guilt and fear in him and knew that he was afraid of what people were going to think of him when he arrived at the castle. Would he be considered a saviour or a harbinger of death?

"Harry, can you walk?" asked Ginny, fear starting to creep into her own mind.

A flash of rage ran through Harry. _Of course I can walk_ , he thought angrily to himself, fighting an urge to scream at Ginny. As quickly as it had come, the rage was gone and Harry shivered as he regained his composure. _Where had that come from?_ Harry was worried. He straightened up and turned to Ginny.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't know if I can face everyone," said Harry.

Ginny pulled Harry into a tight embrace, comforting him as her own doubts started to nag at her. She suddenly had the desire to take Harry away from all this. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly, celebrating the victory before anybody had had time to bury their dead.

"Stay close to me. I don't think I can do this without you," whispered Harry, the desperation in his voice evident to Ginny.

"We'll be together every step of the way, my love," Ginny replied.

They walked arm in arm from Hagrid's hut up to the main entrance of the castle where they found the rest of the Weasley family assembled and waiting for them. Arthur indicated for Harry and Ginny to join the rest of the family who were standing in a circle next to the castles entrance. Arthur looked at Harry and was startled by how pale he was.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Arthur, concern in his voice.

Harry merely nodded, pursing his lips tightly together, as if afraid that speaking would show everyone how afraid he felt. Arthur moved his attention back to the assembled Weasley family.

"Bill, I want you to stay with Harry and Ginny; Charlie, stay with Ron and Hermione," directed Arthur Weasley. "All four of you are going to attract a lot of attention and you will need to have your guard up. If we stick together we should be able to get through this."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as Arthur continued.

"Don't talk to any reporters, and don't wander off on your own... any of you."

The assembled group all nodded or mumbled their affirmatives and then proceeded towards the Great Hall, Arthur and Molly leading the way, followed by Ron and Hermione, Charlie walking beside them, and Harry and Ginny bringing up the rear with Bill.

The Entrance Chamber was well lit, with fires burning in the many torches hanging on the walls. Harry was surprised to see that all the damage and debris from the battle had been cleaned up or repaired. He glanced into the small anteroom where Voldemort's body had been earlier today. The antechamber was empty and Harry briefly wondered where the body had been taken.

As the group approached the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stepped from the hall and upon noticing Arthur and Molly, approached them directly. The three old friends embraced, Harry reminding himself that all three had been members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Molly, Arthur, I'm so sorry about Fred," said Professor McGonagall. "Might I trouble you all to accompany me to the Headmistresses office prior to the feast? We have several items of importance to discuss."

"Of course, Minerva," replied Arthur as he comforted Molly, "Lead the way."

The Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, followed Professor McGonagall through the castle. Harry noticed that the damage had not yet been cleared as they ascended higher and higher within the castle. They eventually arrived at the spiral staircase which led to the Headmistresses office. The stone gargoyle which guarded the staircase was still out of place, having been knocked aside during the battle. Professor McGonagall stepped directly onto the staircase without offering a password and Harry realised then, that when she had said Headmistress earlier, she had been talking about herself.

Harry looked around the office as he stepped in through the wooden door. He instantly noticed that the office was not empty. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood beside the large desk in the middle of the room. Kingsley was tall and dark, a powerful wizard who had been Head of the Auror Office prior to his current position as the interim Minister for Magic. Kingsley's stern and serious demeanour instantly dissolved as he took in the sight of the group entering the office.

Kingsley chuckled, the deep booming sound echoing around the room. "Harry, Ron and Hermione," he stretched his arms out, "you did it. Dumbledore would have been very proud."

Harry looked at the place on the wall where the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hung. He was surprised to see the portrait was empty, and he wondered where his old mentor may have gone. Harry knew the portrait could only visit other portraits of itself, but he had to admit he didn't know where those other portraits were. He put the thought from his mind as Kingsley came forward and shook everyone's hands warmly, also offering his condolences to Arthur and Molly.

Kingsley invited the group to sit down on the sofas in front of the fireplace so they could talk. Harry and Ginny sat down together, holding onto each other's hand, while Ron and Hermione did likewise. Kingsley looked around at the assembled group and noted the couples sitting together.

"Ah. So Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have finally got their men," said Kingsley, his infectious smile relaxing every one.

While Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, looked embarrassed, the rest of the group shared a quiet laugh at their expense. Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall looking at him with a broad smile on her face. She seemed very pleased to have something nice to celebrate for the first time since the battle. As the laughter died down Kingsley raised his hands and turned serious.

"Right, we need to discuss your security," said Kingsley, looking at the various members of the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione. "As you are aware, many Death Eater's and Voldemort supporters are still at large and may even now be plotting their revenge against you all for the defeat of their leader. As such, the Ministry has given your houses at the Burrow and Shell Cottage full protection. George's joke shop and Percy's flat have also been given considerable extra protection. Harry, as we speak, Grimmauld Place is being cleared of any hexes and traps left for you by the Death Eater's. I am sorry to enter your house without your permission but I felt this could not wait."

Harry nodded at Kingsley. He had forgotten about the house Sirius had left to him since he, Ron and Hermione had had to abandon it so abruptly last year.

Kingsley continued, "While many people were involved in the war and the battle last night, the Weasley family had a very prominent role, and of course you are connected to Harry Potter, now more so than ever. Firstly, I must ask you, do any of you wish to be placed into hiding by the Ministry for your own protection until the threat of retaliation has diminished somewhat?"

Kingsley was not surprised by the barrage of glares that came his way. Ron stood from his seat and addressed Kingsley.

"Minister, we did not hide while we fought for our freedom. We will not hide now that we have it," said Ron with conviction. The assembled Weasley's looked at Ron in amazement before all nodding their agreement. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek as he sat back down on the sofa.

Kingsley raised his hands and nodded in acceptance. He had not expected anything less from this group. He was, however, surprised that it was Ron who had spoken for the family. Evidently he had grown up a lot during his time on the run with Harry and Hermione.

"Which brings me to my second question," said Kingsley, now addressing Harry, Ron and Hermione, "if you three were not hiding for the last ten months, what was it that you were doing?"

 _And now we come to it_ , thought Harry. He looked at Ron and Hermione, both of their faces blank. Harry noticed that the rest of the group, including Ginny, had all sat slightly forward in anticipation. Harry realised the same question must have been on everyone's lips, but only Kingsley had dared to ask it so soon.

Harry looked Kingsley in the eye. "Can we have an assurance that anything we discuss in this office will not leave this room?" he asked.

Kingsley considered this for a minute before answering. "Harry, the speculation about your whereabouts has obviously been intense. That you finally revealed yourself at Hogwarts has created mixed feelings within the magical community. Many are wondering if you came here to hide, bringing Voldemort's wrath with you, which I personally don't believe; or if you had another purpose that could justify bringing the war to a school. Now, Minerva has told me you had indeed come to Hogwarts looking for something, but she was not able to tell me what that item was. I would very much like to be able to tell the families of those who died here that their deaths were unavoidable and they died doing what was necessary to defeat Voldemort."

Harry could feel the anger rising within in. How could anyone think he would put children at risk to save himself. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, sensing his anger.

"Minister," began Hermione, hoping to head off Harry's outrage, "the mission we had to complete did require us to come to Hogwarts, and Harry did everything he could to avoid bringing Voldemort with him, but by that stage Voldemort knew what we were after and he was coming to the school whether we were here or not. Our concern is that if the precise details of what we were doing were to become widely known, it may inspire others to follow in Voldemort's footsteps."

"I understand," said Kingsley. "Firstly, when we are amongst ourselves, please call me Kingsley. You are my friends and would not have that change regardless of the position I hold. Secondly, I propose this. We shall discuss what you have been doing and I will guarantee it goes no further. After we have heard the story, I will write a statement outlining only the relevant points which Harry will have final approval over, before it is released to the community. Is this acceptable?"

Again the three friends exchanged a look. Harry knew he would have to reveal what they had been doing sooner or later. Maybe it was better to have his story controlled by a friendly Minister for Magic, instead of a reporter looking for scandal. Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione before he began to tell the story.

Harry took a deep breath. "A number of years ago Dumbledore believed he had discovered the secret to Voldemort's continued survival. Dumbledore began his mission to remove the obstacles that kept Voldemort alive, but nearly two years ago he had an accident which he knew would result in his death within a year. So he decided to prepare me to take over, giving me the knowledge I would need to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore also suggested that I keep Ron and Hermione informed of what I was up to."

"Over the following year I met with Dumbledore regularly to discuss Voldemort and what type of person he was. We were trying to learn what sort of objects Voldemort would covet. This was critical to our mission, so Dumbledore and I delved into the memories of those who had known Voldemort when he was still known as Tom Riddle, trying to learn anything useful."

Harry paused and looked around the room. "Kingsley, before I tell you what we were after, I want you all to know that the knowledge you are about to share in may carry a heavy burden with it. Only three people know about this and a secret gets harder to keep as more people learn about it. I must ask you all to consider carefully whether or not you want to accept this knowledge, knowing it can never go beyond this room."

Nobody moved or spoke. Harry was looking at the people around him and wondered if they were even breathing. There was no going back now. Harry stood up and walked to the fire. He did not want to touch Ginny while he spoke of such evil things. He looked into the flames for a moment before turning around. When he spoke his throat was tight and he could feel the fear within himself.

"Does everyone know what a Horcrux is?" he asked, already knowing he would have to explain it for Ginny. Arthur, Molly, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley all nodded as their expressions hardened. Bill also indicated that he knew what a Horcrux was; Harry imagined he had learned of them as part of his job as a curse breaker. Charlie and Ginny both looked confused but Harry addressed Arthur and Molly before he explained.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Charlie are going to learn about some very dark magic. Do you have any objections?"

Molly remained impassive, and Harry was sure she was upset at the prospect of Ginny learning about Horcruxes. Arthur looked at his children.

"Harry, I trust my children will never be tempted by what they learn here tonight. Please continue," replied Mr Weasley grimly.

Harry swallowed before continuing, "A Horcrux is an object into which you have placed a piece of your soul. It will keep that piece of soul safe so that if your body is destroyed you will not die, enabling you to return to life in another body. This is what Tom Riddle did in preparation to become Voldemort. It is a terrible crime to split your soul as there is only one way to do it; and that is through murder. There is also only one way to reconnect your soul, and that is having genuine remorse." Harry paused as he saw the look of revulsion on the faces of Ginny and Charlie.

"So, Voldemort had a Horcrux did he?" asked Kingsley, "We often wondered if he might have tried to create one."

Harry shook his head. "No Kingsley." The Minister looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry Harry; I thought you just said Voldemort created a Horcrux." Kingsley looked confused.

"Not one Horcrux... but six." Once the gasps from around the room had quietened Harry continued, "When Dumbledore told me of his theory, two of Voldemort's Horcruxes had already been destroyed. The mission he left for Ron, Hermione and I, was to destroy the remaining four."

Harry decided not to reveal the fact he had been the accidental seventh Horcrux. That was something he would take to his grave.

Molly Weasley had begun to cry as she absorbed the gravity of what Harry had just revealed. "How could Dumbledore ask you to do that? You were just children. He had no right." Mrs Weasley was speaking through clenched teeth. As Harry looked around the room it appeared several of the others agreed with Mrs Weasley's sentiments.

Kingsley looked from Ron and Hermione to Harry. "Please continue Harry."

Harry nodded. "The first Horcrux was actually destroyed by me, without me even realising it. It was a diary Tom Riddle had made when he was sixteen and still a student at Hogwarts." Harry saw the look of horror on Ginny's face as she made the connection. He stepped to her as she stood up, and he held her tightly. He had not thought this through properly before starting the story. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder towards Hermione.

Hermione nodded as she stood and joined them. They helped Ginny back into her seat and Hermione sat with her, comforting her as Harry continued.

"I destroyed that diary with a Basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets during my second year. It was my recollections of that event which convinced Dumbledore that Voldemort had been creating Horcruxes, so he began his search for memories of Tom Riddle and other possible Horcruxes."

"Dumbledore found and destroyed the second Horcrux with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. That Horcrux was a ring which was a Slytherin heirloom handed down through the ages until it came to Marvolo Gaunt, Tom Riddles grandfather. Unfortunately Dumbledore put the ring on while it still held a powerful curse. That was how his hand was burned."

"From that moment on Dumbledore knew he was going to die, so he taught me all he knew so I could carry on after he had gone. In order to make sure he didn't suffer at the end, Dumbledore had arranged to be killed by Snape, helping Snape keep his cover and saving Draco Malfoy's soul in the process."

The faces around the room looked at him with stunned expressions. Professor McGonagall was the first to recover.

"Professor Snape killed Dumbledore because Albus asked him too?" she asked as her voice cracked. Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell," said Kingsley, "why didn't Snape tell us?"

"Because Dumbledore wanted him to remain within Voldemort's inner circle for as long as possible. Snape had also promised to protect the students at Hogwarts and they thought the best way to do that was to make sure Snape stayed at the school."

The group was astounded. Even Ron and Hermione were unaware of this development.

"Harry" asked Ron, "when did you learn all that?"

"Remember when Snape died and he gave me his memories?" asked Harry. Ron nodded. "That's what those memories show. They are still in the Pensieve if you would like to see them, Kingsley. Snape had loved my mother for his whole life, and after he learned of Voldemort's plans to kill her, he had become Dumbledore's man, and remained so until the end."

Harry shook off his mixed feelings regarding Severus Snape. He could deal with that later.

Harry resumed the story. "On the night Dumbledore died, he had taken me to a cave by the sea that Tom Riddle had visited as a child. We found what we thought was another Horcrux inside the cave. We were attacked by Inferi but Dumbledore saved us and we returned to the school. You all know what happened following our return."

The room was deathly quiet now, only the sound of the crackling fire broke the silence as Bill Weasley self-consciously touched the scars on his face. Harry could feel his chest starting to burn again. _Please not now_.

"The Horcrux we thought we had found was a locket which had also belonged to Slytherin. Unfortunately the locket turned out to be a fake, as somebody else had already taken the real Horcrux."

"After our escape from the Burrow in the summer, the three of us eventually ended up at Grimmauld Place. It was then that we realised we had seen the real locket before, when we had cleaned out Sirius' house. We asked the house-elf Kreacher if he knew where the locket was. Kreacher told us Mundungus had stolen it from him, so I asked Kreacher to bring Mundungus to us. Mundungus told us that Umbridge had taken the locket from him, so we devised a plan to sneak into the Ministry and steal the locket."

"Ballsy," interjected Bill.

Kingsley smiled, "Indeed. Continue Harry."

"Using Polyjuice Potion we entered the Ministry and stole the locket from Umbridge. Unfortunately we were discovered as we tried to escape and a Death Eater was able to grab one of us as we apparated into Grimmauld Place. Hermione knew the Fidelius charm was broken at that point and got us out of there. Now we had the locket, but we had lost our refuge and also had no way of destroying the Horcrux."

"We camped in the forests until one night a Patronus in the form of a doe led me to a frozen pool of water which contained the sword of Godric Gryffindor. I nearly drowned trying to retrieve the sword, but Ron saved me and then he destroyed the locket Horcrux." Harry knew that Bill and Hermione already knew about Ron briefly leaving the quest, but he didn't think anybody else needed to know.

"Snape's memories in the Pensieve show that Snape placed the sword in the forest and led me to it using his Patronus, which took the same form as my mothers... a doe."

Harry could see that the others now had the same conflicting emotions about Severus Snape that he held. _At least I'm not the only one who feels guilt for that_ , he thought to himself.

"Following this we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. While we were there Bellatrix LeStrange became very concerned that we may have been inside her vault at Gringotts after she discovered we had the sword. Bellatrix tried to torture information about the sword out of Hermione before we were able to rescue her. In the fight that followed, Dobby the house-elf died saving us." Harry felt a warm tear roll down his cheek as he remembered his friend.

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were both crying as they remembered the horrible events at the Malfoy Manor. Ginny held onto Hermione now, comforting her, while Charlie had placed an arm around his little brother's shoulders. Molly and Arthur looked stricken as they learned what had happened to their son, and the two other youngsters they considered their own.

Harry drew a deep breath, regaining his composure. "We knew from Dumbledore that another Horcrux was probably the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. A Gringotts vault seemed like a good place to hide an item like that so we arranged to break into Gringotts with the help of a goblin in exchange for the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry paused again as Kingsley, Minerva, Molly and Arthur all looked at him incredulously. "The break in was a little more exciting than we had planned, but we were successful in obtaining another Horcrux. We had, however, lost our means with which to destroy it."

"Now we had to make a tough decision. We thought we knew what one of the remaining two Horcruxes was, and we also thought we knew where the other one was but not what it was. We believed one Horcrux was Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and we knew we couldn't get close to that without facing Voldemort. We believed the other Horcrux was within Hogwarts castle and may be an object which had once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, but we didn't know what it could be."

Understanding dawned on Professor McGonagall's face as she realised why Harry had been asking such strange questions about Ravenclaw when he arrived at Hogwarts yesterday.

"We made our decision to go to Hogwarts and look for the Horcrux, because after the Gringotts break in we knew Voldemort would finally realise what we were up to. Once we arrived at Hogwarts I asked the staff about Ravenclaw and learned of the Lost Diadem. Ron and Hermione meanwhile had gone into the Chamber of Secrets and retrieved a Basilisk fan. Hermione then destroyed the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. We were down to two."

"We discovered if the Lost Diadem was anywhere, it was going to be in the Room of Requirements. We entered the room and found the Diadem, but we were then attacked by Draco Malfoy along with his mates, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the room. While this destroyed the Diadem, Crabbe didn't know how to control it and he was killed, but we managed to get Malfoy and Goyle out."

Professor McGonagall looked appalled. "A student used Fiendfyre in the school? But how did he even know how?"

"His father was a Death Eater, so the Carrow's were probably glad to show him how to cast the spell," replied Harry. He shrugged his shoulders as he had little sympathy for Crabbe.

"So now only Nagini remained," said Harry, his audience once again shifting forwards in their seats. "We had gone to the Shrieking Shack to try and kill the snake, but it was too heavily protected. We watched as Voldemort killed Snape, but we did nothing to stop it." Harry's voice caught in his throat.

"There was nothing we could do, Harry," said Hermione, her own voice rasping. "We would have died there with him if we had tried to help. Besides, we thought he was helping Voldemort. I wouldn't have tried to help him even if I could have."

Harry looked at Hermione, gratitude in his eyes. "I know, it's just..." Harry faltered. "Anyway, after Voldemort left I took Snape's memories as he died. We went back to the castle and I watched the memories in the Pensieve."

"So that's where you went," said Hermione.

Before Harry could continue Hermione spoke again from the sofa.

"Is that why you went into the forest, Harry, to try and kill the snake? Why didn't you tell us, we would have come with you?"

"No... I..." Harry stuttered, unable and unwilling to explain his actions. He found he could no longer talk as the pain surged in his chest and he felt his legs start to shake.

Arthur Weasley stood and approached him. "Harry, son, are you alright?" concern in his voice as he saw Harry pale and shake. "Come and sit down for a minute."

Arthur led Harry back to the sofas and sat him down next to Ginny, who wrapped her arms around Harry as tears silently flowed down her face, dropping onto Harry's shoulder.

The room was quiet again for several minutes as everyone tried to come to grips with the story they had heard so far. Kingsley looked shocked and kept looking between Harry, Ron and Hermione. He could feel Harry was hesitating. Even Ron and Hermione didn't appear to know the whole story. He decided to wait in silence, as he was worried if he pushed for more information Harry might shut down altogether.

Harry startled everyone when he started to speak again. "As I walked to the forest I met Neville and told him to kill the snake if he got the chance. I didn't tell him why, just that it had to be done. When I returned to the castle," Harry noticed as the others looked at each other, all knowing he had deliberately skipped an important section of the story, "Neville was able to pull the sword out of the hat and kill the snake."

"Voldemort was now vulnerable. His last Horcrux had been destroyed. He threw a Killing Curse at me which rebounded and killed him." Harry stopped and the sudden silence took everyone aback.

Ginny was the first to break the silence "Harry, my love," she whispered, "what happened to you in the forest?"

Harry couldn't look at her. He sat next to her and stared into the fireplace, feeling the pain rip through him. He began to cry and before long was sobbing as his body trembled uncontrollably. He felt trapped and ruined. He would not tell anyone what he had done in the forest, or why; but he could no longer hide it from himself. Ginny continued to hold him and was soon joined by Mrs Weasley. The others stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say.

Kingsley leaned forward and patted Harry on the back.

"Thank you Harry," said Kingsley softly. "You three truly are remarkable. I think we will leave it here for now. I will address the guests tonight and inform them that it was necessary for you to come here yesterday; I will, however, never mention the Horcruxes. Harry, you and I can work on an official statement later."

Harry made no response.

Professor McGonagall stood and spoke to Arthur. "Why don't you stay here with your family for a little while? The feast won't begin for another hour yet."

"Thank you, Minerva." Arthur surveyed the group sitting before him and he knew they would help each other through this difficult time. "We will come downstairs at the start of the feast, but I think we may leave shortly after it begins. These kids have had enough to deal with for now."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Arthur. The man had so much compassion for his family and friends that he put their needs first, even though his son had died only yesterday.

"Of course, Arthur, take care of my students for me."

With that she left the office with Kingsley to continue making preparations for tonight's dinner. Arthur returned to comfort the members of his family who had done something so extraordinary, but were now paying an incredibly high personal cost for it.

*

The Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, remained in the Headmistresses office while they waited for the feast to begin. Molly moved between her children, including her two surrogate children, making sure they were going to be able to get through the evening. Harry sat quietly with Ginny and talked about the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Why did you try to steal the sword of Gryffindor, Gin?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry, still worried about his current state. "I was listening behind the door when Scrimgeour told you about Dumbledore's will. I knew Dumbledore had wanted you to have it, and I knew it must have been for a good reason, so Neville and I tried to steal it from Snape."

By now, the rest of the group was trying to listen in without being noticed. They had all known that Ginny and Neville had been caught trying to steal the sword from Snape's office, but this was the first time Ginny had talked about the unsuccessful burglary attempt.

"Thank you, Gin," said Harry, touched at the loyalty she had shown him even though he had ended their relationship, "But what were you going to do with the sword if you got hold of it?"

"Oh, Neville was going to give it to Aberforth. I'm not sure what the plan was after that, but it just felt good to be doing something to resist, you know?" Ginny looked a little embarrassed but she gave a small smile to Harry. They both jumped when Arthur spoke, who could apparently no longer contain himself.

"It was very brave, sweetheart. Fred would have been delighted to know a Weasley was still causing trouble at Hogwarts. But perhaps when you return to school you can stick to fireworks and exploding toilets, okay," said Arthur, grinning at his daughter as Charlie and Bill chuckled behind him.

"Don't you encourage them Arthur," said Mrs Weasley sternly, the familiar tone causing everyone to start sniggering. "Come on, children. We had better make our way down to the Great Hall."

With that everyone stood and marched towards the door, Harry and Ginny holding hands as they went. As they proceeded down the corridors Harry tried to prepare himself for the scrutiny he was about to endure.

As they reached the Great Hall people started to point their way, Harry noticed that he was suddenly flanked by Weasleys. Bill, Charlie and Arthur all seemed to have taken up position about him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, shielding them from any overly enthusiastic well wishers. Mrs Weasley strode out at the head of the group, her expression and demeanour ensuring most people got out of the way without needing to be asked.

The group walked into the Great Hall and stopped. All eyes were turned towards them as a hush fell over the gathered crowd. Harry almost turned and ran, panic and fear running through him as the pain in his chest pulsed rhythmically. The sound started from the staff table and slowly built to a crescendo. To Harry's surprise, it was applause and cheering that was greeting his arrival. The Weasleys had all turned so red their faces now matched their hair.

Although the hall was not arranged in the usual house table layout, they all instinctively started to head towards where the Gryffindor table would have been and took seats on the far side of the hall. Harry looked up at the ceiling, and saw that the dark night sky was matched by the black banners hanging from above.

Harry noticed many old classmates as they stood and waved to him. He began to relax and look around at the crowd until he received a look of pure hatred from a small boy in the middle of the hall. Dennis Creevey looked like he would physically attack Harry at any moment, but his parents guided Dennis away before the boy could act on his impulse. A great weight fell on to Harry as he recalled seeing Dennis' brother Colin, lying dead on the floor of the Great Hall earlier today.

Nausea threatened to overcome Harry and he clutched at his chest. Ginny felt Harry's tension and tried to soothe him, talking softly into his ear, reminding him that he was not alone. Kingsley Shacklebolt watched Harry from the staff table, starting to worry about Harry and his evident fragility. The young man must feel like he was being displayed as some sort of victory trophy, while he probably just wanted to sit quietly at the Burrow with Ginny and rest.

Lucius Malfoy also watched as Harry clutched at his chest. He had seen what happened to Harry Potter in the forest and was still trying to figure out how the young man had survived the Killing Curse again, although now it was becoming evident that some damage had been done. _So, The Chosen One can be hurt, can he?_ thought Lucius. That was interesting.

Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way to the podium as the assembled crowd fell silent.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." Kingsley began.

Harry tuned out as Kingsley spoke of his admiration of the wizarding community, and his hope of peaceful times ahead. He paid tribute to those who had fallen not just during the battle, but also during the two wars. Finally he turned the attention back to Harry Potter. Harry started as he realised Kingsley had said his name.

"Last night many of you witnessed Harry Potter defeat Voldemort in this very hall. Already, many of you have begun to question the need for a battle to take place within the school, and you are right to question it. Some of you have also begun to speculate that Harry Potter and his friends were trying to hide from Voldemort, and in so doing brought destruction and death with them. In this assumption you are mistaken"

The crowd was now completely silent, everybody wondering where this was going.

"Harry came here to last night because the last piece of a complex puzzle that needed to be destroyed was hidden in this castle by Voldemort many years ago. Harry did not bring Voldemort here; Harry raced Voldemort here in an effort to save as many people as he could. Voldemort was coming with or without Harry, and his rage would have been terrible for anybody who got in his way. Make no mistake, Voldemort and his supporters brought the war to this school. They and they alone are responsible for the death and injury suffered here."

Kingsley's voice was rising steadily as he looked out into the crowd and saw the hard blazing eyes staring back at him.

"In coming here, Voldemort made a grave error. He did not expect to find an army ready to fight, but fight you did, so fiercely that the Death Eaters who survived are scattered to the wind, and we shall hunt them to the ends of the Earth to ensure our sacrifices were not made in vain."

A small chorus of approvals greeted Kingsley as he continued.

"You have earned your peace, and we shall honour those who died fighting for us by living in peace and remembering them. We will not lay blame on those who are blameless, we shall hold those who were responsible to account and we shall punish all those who deserve it."

Kingsley stepped back from the podium as the crowd stood and applauded his speech. Harry remained seated, unsure if he should stand to applaud himself or not. Ron looked down the table at Harry and began to say something before the smile on his face dissolved into an ugly snarl. Harry was startled and looked towards the other end of table and saw what had enraged Ron.

Ron stood and pointed at the Malfoys. "How about we start with that lot?" he yelled.

Several nearby people who heard Ron turned and looked in the direction he was pointing. As more and more people realised something was going on the crowd began to turn en masse. Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son were now the centre of attention, and they were obviously rattled by the sudden change in atmosphere.

Lucius Malfoy instantly understood that he would not be able to talk his way out of this. He began to wonder if he would even survive to be arrested, the crowd in the Great Hall now getting the scent of blood. He knew how the pack would act; after all, he had often led the pack himself.

Lucius quickly grabbed his wife's arm, reached into her sleeve and pulled her wand out. He stood and took three quick steps to the first child he could reach and lifted the terrified little girl off the floor and held her as a shield in front of himself. He pointed the wand under the screaming little girls chin as they crowd began yelling and screaming in shock and anger.

Nobody dared to move for a second, but for Harry and Ron it was too much. They looked at each other and both stood. They made their way to the front of the crowd and drew their wands, aiming them directly at Lucius Malfoy's face. The rest of the Weasley family joined them in short order.

"Don't move," drawled Lucius, "my family and I are leaving and you are going to let us, or I will add one more body to the pile."

Harry and Ron didn't lower their wands. The young mother whose child was now being held by Lucius started to wail, desperate to get her little girl back safely. Harry considered his options before speaking.

"You have nowhere to go. Aurors are guarding the perimeter, and you cannot apparate from inside the castle. If you drop your wand now I will guarantee your safety."

Lucius snorted his contempt. "Come, Draco, it's time to leave this little party."

Draco Malfoy looked horrified at the actions of his father, but stood and walked very slowly to his side. Draco began looking around furtively. He did not even have a wand with which to defend himself.

"Narcissa, dear," called Lucius, "Now would be a good time to move."

Narcissa Malfoy remained seated but turned and stared at her husband, expressionless.

"No Lucius," said Narcissa.

"What are you doing you silly woman?" hissed Lucius, "now is not the time for your theatrics." Lucius glared at his wife while trying to keep one eye on the crowd and control the struggling child in his arms.

"I'm not going with you Lucius. I have let you drag me into this hopeless situation, and now you have dragged our son into it with you. I will stay and face the consequences of my actions; I will not be the cause of any more suffering for Draco."

The crowd was stunned as they watched Narcissa Malfoy defy her husband. Lucius was not shocked. He knew Narcissa was a traitor to his cause after she had lied to Lord Voldemort in the forest, just to try and save her own son.

With a whip like motion, Lucius fired a stunning spell at his wife, quickly bringing the wand back under his hostages' throat as his wife crumpled to the floor and the crowd gasped. Draco started to move towards his mother, a bewildered look on his face.

"Draco," snapped Lucius, "you will start making your way to the seventh floor, please."

Draco hesitated for a moment, looking at his Mother's slumped form on the floor, before turning and glaring at his father.

"Yes, Father," rasped Draco, and he started heading slowly for the central staircase.

Lucius began to step backwards after his son, making sure he kept the little girl between him and the crowd. Harry, Ron and several others started to move with them, waiting for an opportunity to strike while the little girl's mother had begun to plead for her daughter.

"Stay back Potter," snarled Lucius, "You wouldn't want any more blood on your hands would you?"

"You're right," said Harry. Harry handed his wand to Ron, who took it, a baffled expression on his face.

"Take me instead, leave the girl." Harry held out his hands in submission.

Lucius sneered at Harry. "You'd like that wouldn't you Potter, a chance to play the hero again. But I know that you have two wands Potter, so let's not try to do anything foolish. I will keep my hostage for now, and you will keep your distance if you know what's good for this little girl." Lucius pressed his wand hard against the little girl's neck.

The Malfoys made their way slowly up to the seventh floor as the large crowd followed with wands drawn. As they finally made their way along the seventh floor corridor, Harry thought he knew where the Malfoy's were headed.

"You won't be able to get into the Headmistresses office, Malfoy. The gargoyle won't let you pass without the password," bluffed Harry.

Again, Lucius sneered at Harry. "Stupid boy, always thinking you're so smart." Lucius spoke over his shoulder to Draco. "Draco, you know what to do."

"Yes Father."

With that Draco stopped and faced a blank section of wall, closing his eyes as he began to concentrate.

Too late Harry realised where they were. "The Room of Requirement," he said mostly to himself. He rushed forwards as the door appeared in the stone wall, still with no wand in his hand. Lucius fired a stunning spell which hit Harry in the arm but seemed to have no effect. Lucius' eyes widened in alarm as he threw the little girl towards Harry and made his way through the door after his son.

Harry grabbed the little girl as she fell. He spun and put her on the ground before continuing his pursuit of the Malfoys. Harry charged at the door thinking he desperately needed to get into the same room that the Malfoys had just entered. As he went through the door into the Room of Requirement he knew he was too late. If the Malfoys had still been in here he would not have been able to enter. The Room of Requirement, however, had let Harry into the room the Malfoys had just left.

Harry saw the familiar shape of a Vanishing Cabinet sitting in the room. He could not take it anymore and let out a loud roar, startling Ron, who had followed behind him. As he roared he raised his hands and tried to push the cabinet over in his rage. A wall of energy seemed to emit from his hands, knocking over everything in its path, and causing sparks to crackle in the air. Harry looked at his hands in shock as he calmed down. Ron stared at his friend, his expression a mirror image of Harry's face.

Ron didn't know what had just happened, but he was frightened by Harry's outburst. Ron walked to Harry and hesitated, before taking Harry by the elbow and leading him back out through the door.

*

"Harry, why did Malfoy think you had a second wand?" Ron asked quietly, as they sat in the Headmistresses office later.

Harry looked at his best friend, and he could guess what Ron was thinking.

"He thought I had the Elder Wand. He knew I had won it off Voldemort during the duel," answered Harry.

"The Elder what?" asked Ginny.

"Not here Gin, I'll tell you later," said Harry.

Ron shrugged, "Well, it was a good idea, mate, just a shame Malfoy knew you had it."

"I don't have it," said Harry. "I left the wand somewhere safe."

Both Ron and Ginny were shocked. Ginny looked angry and on the verge of tears.

"Harry," she began, "you would have handed yourself over to Lucius Malfoy? How could you do that to me?" Ginny's tears started to flow.

"Ginny, I couldn't let him take the little girl, and you wouldn't have either." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, kissing her forehead gently. "Besides, I didn't think he had anywhere to go. I forgot Malfoy knew how to enter the Room of Requirement. I suppose that Vanishing Cabinet was still in there from last year. It led to the other cabinet in Borgin and Burkes, but it may have been moved since then. They could be anywhere by now, and I don't think they would have stuck around to see if we followed them."

"Oh, Harry," pleaded Ginny, "please let somebody else save the world for a little while okay. I couldn't stand to lose you now that I finally have you."

Harry looked at Ginny and felt his heart melt. He loved this young woman deeply and he would have to remember that his decisions in the future would affect more than just himself. He had just been glad to have something useful he could try and do, an enemy he could see and fight. No fear, just action.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll be more careful next time… I promise."

Harry and Ginny held each other as they waited for Mr and Mrs Weasley to return to the office. They were currently in the Great Hall explaining to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall that they would be taking Harry and Hermione home with them. Hermione had gone with them to ask if Kingsley could begin a search in Australia for her parents. Bill and Charlie remained with Harry, Ginny and Ron, making sure they would stay out of trouble for at least ten minutes.

After a short while, Arthur, Molly and Hermione returned, Hermione happy to report that a search for her parents would begin tomorrow.

"Okay Weasleys," began Arthur, "the Ministry has opened the floo network between this office and the Burrow so we can leave without being seen. As Harry and Hermione have no homes to go to at present, they will be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Arthur shuddered as he saw the looks pass between Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. _Sleeping arrangements could be an issue_ , he thought to himself.

"Bill and Charlie, you go first. Everyone else, form a line and let's go home."

As the family stepped one by one into the fireplace and vanished into the green flames, Harry had totally forgotten about his promise to have Madam Pomfrey take a look at his chest.

*

With the evening finally coming to a close, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall made their way to the Headmistresses office. Once inside Professor McGonagall poured a large measure of Firewhiskey for each of them before taking a seat in front of the fire.

"Oh, thank you Minerva," said Kingsley gratefully, as he accepted the glass from Professor McGonagall. "We will begin a full scale search for Lucius and Draco Malfoy first thing in the morning. There can't be that many places that they can hide anymore."

"I agree, Kingsley. I do apologise; we should have secured them long before the feast was scheduled to begin."

"Don't blame yourself. You have had much to do today, and detaining Death Eater's wasn't one of your tasks."

Professor McGonagall bowed her head slightly in gratitude. Kingsley sat back and let out a long sigh.

"So, Minerva, should we take a look at what the enigmatic Professor Snape has been up to? If Harry is correct, we have a reputation that will need to be restored."

Minerva chuckled as she rose from her seat and headed towards the Pensieve. "I do hope its true Kingsley. I dare say we could all use a little bit of good news right now."

"Indeed," said Kingsley as he joined Professor McGonagall by the Pensieve.

Professor McGonagall swirled the contents of the Pensieve until she found the memories she was looking for.

"After you, Minister."

With that they both put the faces into the silver pool of memories to watch the story of Severus Snape.

They watched the series of memories over the next half hour before finally re-emerging back into the Headmistresses office. Minerva McGonagall looked ill as she thought about what she had just seen.

"I think we just saw why Harry won't talk about what happened in the forest with Voldemort," said Professor McGonagall.

Kingsley looked troubled. "I know Minerva. Harry discovered he was a Horcrux and knew he had to die to finish Voldemort. I don't think he went into the forest to kill the snake. He walked into the forest to let Voldemort kill him because he thought that would save the rest of us."

Professor McGonagall paled as she considered what Harry had done.

"That poor boy, how did he have the courage?" Professor McGonagall considered this for a moment. "I can understand why he wouldn't want anybody knowing about this though. Imagine knowing you carried a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you. He must be terrified of what people would think if they found out."

Professor McGonagall had a sudden realisation. "Do you think Harry remembered that Severus' memories would reveal all this?"

"I doubt it; I think the trauma he has endured might be starting to become too much for Harry to cope with," said Kingsley, his face falling as he worried for his young friend.

"Should we inform Molly and Arthur?" asked Minerva McGonagall, as she blinked back tears.

Kingsley grunted, his own mind swirling with thoughts as he weighed up his options. He respected Harry and knew that the young man had purposefully withheld these details from the story of his mission, but Arthur and Molly had taken Harry in without realising the extent of the trauma Harry was suffering. If Harry were to start coming apart, he could be dangerous to those who were now caring for him. He weighed the wishes of one friend against the safety of his other friends, and made his decision.

"Yes."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Road Already Travelled

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	4. Chapter 4

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 4 : Nightmares and Happiness

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 18

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The Weasleys, with Harry and Hermione, arrived at the Burrow, appearing through the green flames in the fireplace next to the kitchen. They found Percy asleep at the scrubbed oak table. It looked as though he hadn't moved since they had departed several hours earlier. Molly gently shook Percy awake.

"Percy, dear, has George come home yet?"

Percy looked groggy and he rubbed his eyes, "No Mum, I don't think so. I may have missed him while I was asleep but I didn't hear the door open."

"Alright, Percy, why don't you head up to bed? You can take George's old room for tonight," said Molly kindly.

Percy mumbled his thanks and headed off towards the upstairs bedroom.

Molly began making tea for everybody as they took seats around the kitchen table, a solemn atmosphere descending within the Burrow, the events of the evening having pushed the pain of Fred's death to the backs of their minds. Now the absence of George reminded them all of the tragedy that had befallen the family.

After the tea had been poured for everyone, Molly sat and regarded Harry for a minute.

"Harry, love," said Molly, "I know we have agreed not to repeat any of the details of your mission, but I would like you to consider telling George what you three had been doing. It may help George start to come to terms with Fred's death."

Harry looked confused, "How would it help, Mrs Weasley?"

Molly blinked back tears as she answered, "It would give George some perspective of what he and Fred had fought for. I was appalled by your story, but it also helped me to understand why it was important that we fight. It doesn't make losing Fred any easier, but it helped me to understand why he had to fight. For that I am grateful to you, and I think George would appreciate knowing the whole reason why they fought as well."

Harry considered this. He looked at Ron and Hermione and received small nods. "If you think it will help, then I will tell him what I have told you," said Harry weakly, looking back at Ron and Hermione, "But I would appreciate some help telling the story this time."

"Of course, Harry," said Hermione. "How about tomorrow night? That will give everyone a chance to get some rest."

"Okay," agreed Harry, already starting to dread having to deflect the inevitable questions about his journey to the forest again.

The family sat quietly and finished their tea, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she tried to stifle a yawn, but Mrs Weasley had already seen it.

"Right you lot, bed time." Molly stood and began clearing away the mugs. "Harry, you're in with Ron, Hermione with Ginny. Charlie and Bill, one of you can share with Percy and the other gets the sofa."

"It's okay, thanks Mum," said Bill as he stood, "I'm heading back to Shell Cottage to make sure Fleur's okay. We'll come over for dinner tomorrow though, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not, dear," replied Molly, giving her eldest son a hug before he stepped into the fire and disappeared with a whoosh.

Ron and Hermione bid everyone goodnight as they headed up the stairs. They exchanged a long kiss outside Ginny's room before parting for the night, both feeling a little dreamy following their kiss.

Charlie followed soon afterwards and joined Percy in Fred and George's old room. There was a loud crash as he knocked over a box of novelty joke products which the twins had stored at their parents home. Percy's indignation at being woken so rudely briefly rang throughout the house and Harry found himself smiling. For an instant his world had felt so normal, so comfortable.

He stood to head up to bed, Ginny by his side, when Molly presented him with a spoonful of clear liquid.

"It's Dreamless Sleep potion, dear. I think you could use a night off. Here we go, open up."

Harry did as he was told and drank the potion. It felt cool as he swallowed the liquid, and tasted vaguely of peppermint. Harry thanked Mr and Mrs Weasley as he headed up the stairs to bed.

On the landing, Harry and Ginny held each other for a long while, taking comfort from the closeness they had both been missing for so long. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes before giving him a tender kiss. They parted as they told each other to sleep well and headed to their beds.

In the kitchen, Molly sat down with Arthur, a worried look on her face.

"Arthur, I'm worried about the kids, particularly Harry."

"I know what you mean Molly. I had no idea Albus had left them such a dangerous task. I would never have let them go if I'd known. At least Harry will sleep tonight." Arthur tried to keep his voice calm, but he felt his own anger rise as he thought of the suffering his children had endured.

"Did you notice that Ron and Hermione didn't even know everything Harry told us tonight? I wonder how much more he is carrying on his own?" said Molly, feeling her throat tightening as her voice began to rasp.

Arthur reached out and took his wife's hand. "I think we may also have a problem with Ginny. I know she suffered at the school this year, but when Harry spoke about the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, I thought she was going to run out of the room. The poor girl just realised she had been writing to a piece of Voldemort, and not just a memory."

"Oh, Arthur, how do we protect them?" Molly started to cry as her heart broke for her children.

"All we can do is be here for them if they decide they need to talk, but they will probably talk to each other before coming to us, so we should give them some space. They're good kids, and in time they will start to recover. In the meantime, I will talk to Kingsley tomorrow and inform him that Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be staying out of the public eye for a while. They don't need to be paraded around the country and put on public display, or have any reporter's yelling questions at them right now."

Molly looked at her husband. She knew she ruled the roost, but when a crisis threatened the family Arthur would lose all trace of his eccentricity and fun loving nature, and take control without hesitation. She loved both sides of her husband, and she marvelled at his ability to see clearly when others panicked. He made her feel safe when she was at her most vulnerable, and for that she had devoted her life to this man. She stood and smiled down at Arthur.

"Come to bed love. I think we could use some sleep too."

*

As Molly and Arthur turned in for the night, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall sat in the Headmistresses office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were deep in conversation, trying to determine the best way to help Harry, and inform Molly and Arthur Weasley of their concerns without Harry feeling that he was being betrayed.

Minerva McGonagall suggested that they should also question Hagrid, as he had been the one who carried Harry back to the castle during the battle, and he may know what had happened in the forest. Kingsley agreed and headed back to the Ministry, asking Minerva to notify him of an appropriate time in the morning for a meeting with Hagrid in her office.

Minerva then retired for the evening, her sleep fitful as Horcruxes and Harry Potter haunted her dreams.

*

"GINNY... Nooooo."

Ron was startled as he looked wildly around his pitch black bedroom. He had been woken from his sleep by a scream which came from inside his room. _Harry_ , he thought, alarmed that his friend was in apparent danger and had screamed Ginny's name.

He could hear running footsteps heading towards his room from all over the house, and knew his family was on the way. Ron lit the lamp and turned to face Harry. The colour drained from his face as he saw Harry thrashing in his bed, his face contorted in agony.

Molly and Arthur Weasley came through the door and immediately knew something was wrong. They pulled the sheet covering Harry off and were shocked by Harry's appearance. He was wearing only a pair of jeans, his body deathly pale as his back arched and the sweat glistened over his face and chest. Arthur and Molly were both visibly shaken by the sight.

Arthur moved to the bedside and tried to hold Harry still. He was afraid Harry might hurt himself if he continued to thrash so violently.

"Ron," shouted Arthur Weasley, "try and hold his legs still."

Hermione and Ginny came into the room; Ginny's face was ashen and she was having trouble drawing breath. Hermione tried to help Ron hold Harry's legs down as Harry's body convulsed violently. Hermione began to cry as she held onto Harry's ankles, unable to think clearly. None of her books had prepared her for this.

Charlie and Percy entered the room last and instantly went to assist their father. Molly remained by the doorway with Ginny, terrified for Harry. She knew he had taken the Dreamless Sleep potion, but it had not been enough to stop the nightmares. Molly looked at Harry's chest and felt her body go cold.

"Arthur, he's bleeding."

"I know," Arthur growled from the effort of trying to restrain Harry. "If I can wake him up I'll fix his chest. Go and contact St Mungo's, I think we're going to need some help here."

Molly nodded, her eyes wide, but she didn't move. Instead she watched as Ginny walked slowly to the side of the bed and placed her hand on Harry's chest. Harry instantly stopped thrashing and became calm as he fell back onto the mattress. The Weasley's and Hermione all exchanged looks, disbelief etched on all of their faces. Charlie and Percy let go of Harry and moved back to the door with Molly, unsure of what had just happened.

Arthur stepped back over to his wife, "We'll need a healer, Molly... and some Dittany if we have any." Molly took a deep breath and started to leave the room.

"No," said Ginny forcefully, stopping her mother in her tracks. "We already tried Dittany and it didn't work."

Ginny began using the sheet that had been pulled off the bed to dab at Harry's chest. A small amount of blood had started to ooze out of the wound on his chest.

Molly was suddenly angry, "Ginevra, you knew about this and you didn't tell me?

Before Ginny could respond Harry suddenly sat up and opened his eyes. The assembled Weasley family and Hermione recoiled in alarm as Harry's eyes shone unnaturally brightly for a second, before returning to their regular green shade. Harry looked around at the people in the bedroom, finally bringing his gaze to Ginny.

"Ginny," whispered Harry, "you're still here."

Ginny put her forehead against Harry's. "I'm here my love."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

"Alright, everybody out," ordered Molly, "I need to have a look at Harry."

Ginny looked at her mother, defiance in her eyes. "I'm not leaving."

Molly was going to object but Arthur leaned over to her and spoke softly into her ear. "Ginny should probably stay, Molly. She can keep Harry calm while you have a look at him."

Molly scowled for a second before reluctantly nodding. "You send for the healers, Arthur, and I'll get started here."

"No," rasped Harry. "No healers... Madam Pomfrey, get Madam Pomfrey."

Arthur left the room, taking Charlie, Percy and Ron with him. Hermione remained at the door, tears falling from her eyes. She knew now she should have said something to Mrs Weasley earlier, but she had not seen anything like this coming.

Harry lay back down as Molly moved to him. Ginny held his hand and mopped his brow, trying not to show the fear in her eyes as she looked at Harry.

"Alright, Harry, dear," soothed Mrs Weasley, her demeanour now that of the caring healer. "Can you remember what you were dreaming about?" she asked, as she began to inspect the wound on Harry's chest.

"Only fragments," replied Harry. "I remember red eyes and a green flash, Ginny standing in a forest clearing." Harry tried to concentrate but the images were already fading from his memory.

"Would you care to explain how you got this?" asked Mrs Weasley, indicating the ugly burn on Harry's chest.

Molly noticed the fear flicker in Harry's eyes, but for the life of her she could not think of any reason for Harry to be so scared of talking about his injury. The bright flash in his eyes was a far more concerning event to Molly than the chest wound, but she didn't even know where to begin with that troubling issue. There was something strange at play here and she would not rest until she found out what was going on. She had already lost one son; she would not lose another if she could help it.

Harry hesitated, unable to answer Mrs Weasley. He looked up at Ginny and could see she was frightened. Harry also knew what Ginny was about to ask. He gripped her hand tightly.

"For you," whispered Harry, seeing tears well in Ginny's eyes, as he felt a lump form in his throat.

Harry faced Mrs Weasley as he tried to force the words out.

"Voldemort hit me with a curse," he said weakly.

Molly was not shocked by this revelation, but she didn't know of any curse that left this type of mark. She hoped Poppy Pomfrey would be able to help when she arrived. Hermione also didn't seem surprised as she remained standing in the doorway.

"Did this happen when you went into the forest, Harry?" asked Hermione, biting back on her anger at Harry and at herself.

"Yes."

Molly continued to examine the wound. "Do you remember what curse Voldemort used?" she asked.

"Yes."

Molly looked sharply at Harry, ready to berate him for making this so difficult, but she held her tongue as she saw the tears running down his face as he and Ginny looked at each other. _The poor boy is terrified_. Arthur was right; she would have to let him talk in his own time.

"Harry dear, it's alright," soothed Molly, "take a moment to calm down and then tell me when you're ready."

Arthur Weasley popped his head into the room. "Molly, dear, have you got a minute?"

"Of course," Molly replied to her husband, before turning back to Harry and Ginny. "Look after him Ginevra. Make sure he stays calm." Ginny nodded at her mother's words, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

Molly moved out of the bedroom, taking Hermione by the elbow as she passed. "Come on, dear."

Once in the corridor Arthur looked at his wife and Hermione, worried by the troubled expressions on their faces. He led them downstairs to the kitchen and gave them both a cup of hot tea. He poked his head into the lounge room and found Ron, Percy and Charlie all reclined to various degrees as they tried to get a little more sleep. Arthur ducked back to the kitchen.

"I have spoken to Madam Pomfrey," began Arthur, "but she cannot leave Hogwarts tonight as her hospital wing is still half full of the injured from the battle. I also contacted St Mungo's and got much the same response, except they are completely full until tomorrow at the earliest. They said if we take him to St Mungo's they'll fit him in as he is Harry Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "That's the least they could do."

Molly put an arm around Hermione. "Well the bleeding has stopped and he doesn't seem to be in any physical pain at the moment," said Molly. "I'm more concerned that whatever nightmare he was having was powerful enough to break through the Dreamless Sleep potion, and I can't begin to imagine what caused his eyes to flash like that."

Arthur nodded, "I've only seen eyes flash like that once before. Voldemort's eyes flashed red during the battle at Hogwarts."

Molly gave an involuntary shudder as the thought settled into her mind. "We'll leave Harry be for now as St Mungo's would be swamped with reporters if we took him there. Tomorrow I will go to Diagon Alley and get all the books and supplies I can find for treating cursed wounds. Hermione, I'd appreciate it if you would accompany me." Hermione sniffed, as she nodded.

Arthur thought his wife's desire to treat Harry herself was a good idea; after all, Molly had been an excellent healer before Bill was born; and he knew Harry would be far more comfortable here than at St Mungo's. But he still wanted to cover the bases.

"I'll get Kingsley onto it as well. In his work as an Auror he might have seen something like this before," said Arthur as another thought crossed his mind. "Every time we ask Harry about that injury, he draws a little further into himself." Hermione and Molly looked at Arthur curiously. "We should try and avoid mention of any problem unless Harry brings it up himself. If we can make him feel safe and comfortable he may be more inclined to let us help."

Molly agreed and returned to Ron's bedroom to finish her ministrations over her first patient in twenty years. She stopped at the doorway of the bedroom and almost smiled at the sight that greeted her. She quietly walked back down the stairs until she could see Arthur from the first floor landing.

"Arthur, honey, come and have a look at this," whispered Molly as she waved for her husband to join her.

Arthur came up the stairs, a quizzical look on his face, followed by Hermione. When they reached the door to Ron's room all three of them smiled at the scene before them.

Harry and Ginny were laying on the bed, holding each other in their arms, their foreheads resting together. Arthur, Molly and Hermione could see the tracks of the dried tears on both Harry and Ginny's faces; however they both appeared to be perfectly calm as they slept peacefully.

Arthur walked quietly into the room and pulled the covers off Ron's bed, then laid them over Harry and Ginny. As he left the room he turned the lamp down and began to shut the door behind him.

"Leave the door open, Arthur," said Molly.

*

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He was already tired as only his second day as interim Minister began. His late night with Minerva McGonagall had left him troubled and he would have to resolve many problems today, not just Harry Potter's worrying psychological state.

Kingsley looked at the large pile of paperwork in front of him, mildly surprised that the previous administration had even bothered with paperwork. He was eyeing the fireplace in the corner of his office, thinking that a clean slate on the paperwork could be achieved with only a minor blaze. His brief daydream was interrupted when one of his secretaries knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called, wondering what could have happened that would require him to be notified.

"Minister," began his secretary, "Arthur Weasley has requested a moment of your time. He wishes to discuss a matter of some importance with you but would not provide any further details. Should I put him through, sir?"

If Arthur Weasley wanted a moment of his time it probably wasn't going to be for a good reason.

Kingsley stood and started making his way over to his fireplace. "Put him through," he said as he dismissed his secretary with a wave.

The fireplace erupted into green flames and Arthur Weasley's disembodied head appeared before him. Kingsley was concerned as he looked at his friend. Arthur's face looked tired and grim, and Kingsley had a sinking feeling Arthur was about to add to his already considerable worries.

"Morning Kingsley," said Arthur.

"Morning Arthur, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"It's about Harry, Kingsley," began Arthur, and Kingsley felt his stomach drop. "We had an incident at the Burrow last night and I need some assistance trying to determine what our course of action should be."

Kingsley was suddenly very worried. _Should we have contacted Arthur and Molly as soon as we learned Harry's secret?_ thought Kingsley.

"What happened, Arthur?"

Arthur explained about Harry's nightmare through Dreamless Sleep potion and the mark on his chest, but most troubling of all was a bright flash in his eyes when Harry finally awoke. Once Arthur had finished, Kingsley considered his answer carefully for a minute.

"Arthur, Minerva and I watched Severus Snape's memories last night and we think we know what has traumatised Harry so badly. I need to gather a few more facts today to confirm my suspicions. I think it would be best if Minerva and I visited you tonight, along with Hagrid, and explained everything to you." Kingsley paused for a moment before continuing. "As for the matter of flashing eyes, it is not something I have come across before but I will ask some of our researchers in the Records Department to look into it."

Arthur looked relieved. "Okay, Kingsley, I'll tell Molly to expect three more for dinner."

As Arthur's head disappeared from the fireplace Kingsley walked out of his office and spoke to his secretary, "Please contact Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts and inform her I will be arriving there in twenty minutes."

*

Harry stirred from a restful slumber. He felt warm and comfortable, like somebody was holding him. He opened his eyes.

Ginny was lying next to him, her arms wrapped around his body, her big brown eyes watching him intently.

"Good morning, my sweet Harry," said Ginny softly, caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled at Ginny, hoping he didn't look too startled.

"Good morning, beautiful girl," he said.

Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a long kiss good morning. Harry felt his heart begin to race as he kissed his beautiful Ginny. Something felt amiss to Harry but he decided whatever it was could wait a little while longer.

Ginny broke away. "How do you feel?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

Harry thought about it for a second. He remembered having a terrible nightmare and waking to find the Weasley's and Hermione crowded around him. He recalled Mrs Weasley examining his chest and he recalled the blood. Most of all he remembered Ginny, focusing on him as he drew comfort and strength from her touch. After that he remembered only the warm embrace of sleep.

Harry looked at his chest and saw that the burn was still there, but no pain emitted from it for the first time since he had been struck by the curse.

"I feel... good," said Harry in amazement. "I feel really good."

Ginny smiled as she felt the tension leave her body. She knew her touch had calmed Harry last night, and she was glad he had been able to finally sleep peacefully. She thought back to last night and to Harry's distress.

Her mother had asked Harry about the curse that had hit his chest and Ginny had worried that Harry might be falling apart as he cried and looked to her for reassurance. Then her mother had left the room and she had laid down next to Harry and held him. They had both cried for several minutes, exchanging tender kisses as Harry tried to build his courage to answer her mother's question.

Eventually the tears had stopped and they had gazed at one another. Harry had told her he loved her before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Despite her concern, Ginny felt elation run through her and had closed her eyes to join Harry in blissful sleep.

Ginny remembered waking to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She had opened her eyes to see Harry and she thought her heart might burst with joy. Harry was really there and he was all hers. She had rolled over and was horrified to see it was her father who had been shaking her awake. Her eyes had widened in alarm but her father had only smiled kindly down at her.

Her father had told her to stay there with Harry, let him sleep and make sure he was alright. The rest of the family were heading out but would be home in time for lunch. That had been two hours ago and since then she had lain beside Harry and listened to him breathe, watching his chest rise and fall, and marvelling as her own breathing began to match the rhythm of Harry's.

As Ginny was lost in her thoughts, the niggling concern in the back of Harry's mind suddenly became clear to him.

"Gin, why are you in bed with me?" he asked, looking at the open bedroom door and wondering if Mrs Weasley's wrath would be worth being found in bed with Ginny.

"Because that's where you are," she answered innocently, although Harry thought he could see mischief behind her sparkling eyes.

He decided Mrs Weasley's wrath was indeed worth this. He had woken up to find an angel next to him and he would remember that feeling forever.

"Your parents may become somewhat angry if they find us like this," said Harry a little shakily.

Ginny nuzzled Harry's neck. "It's okay Harry, Dad woke me before he left and told me to stay here in bed with you." Ginny giggled as she looked at Harry and saw his surprise. "I was happy to do as I was told."

Harry sat up in the bed, taking the covers with him. He looked back and saw Ginny was wearing only her flannel pyjama top and a pair of cotton shorts. Harry was slightly alarmed to find he was only wearing a pair of jeans.

"I think we had better get up before your mother decides we need a wakeup call," said Harry, still a little doubtful that Ginny had been allowed by her father to share his bed. While he may be of age, Ginny still had a number of months to go before turning seventeen and this was her parent's house.

Ginny put her hand over Harry's shoulder and gently pulled him back down. Harry suddenly found he had no great desire to resist.

"It's okay, my sweet Harry, nobody is here but us, and I have been told to look after you, which I have every intention of doing."

Harry grinned, "Does that mean you'll get me breakfast?"

Ginny responded with mock indignation before pulling a pillow out from under Harry's head and dropping it across his face.

"You prat," said Ginny as she rolled on top of Harry. She lifted the pillow off his face and felt herself melt as she looked into his grinning face, his emerald eyes penetrating into her very soul. This was the joyful Harry she had loved every summer, watching from her bedroom window as he had played Quidditch with her brother's in the nearby field, and she was glad to see him again.

Ginny decided a small amount of revenge was in order for Harry's bad joke.

"I would have given you anything you wanted," her voice sultry and full of promise, "and you chose breakfast, my sweet fool," sighed Ginny, enjoying watching Harry's eyes widen as he realised he may have just made a big mistake.

"Ah… well," Harry was suddenly lost for words.

Ginny gave Harry an impish grin as she leant down and began to kiss him tenderly. Soon the tenderness was replaced by her yearning as she felt Harry respond to her touch, wrapping his arms around her body. She knew they should not go too far right now, but as they both started to lose themselves to the moment she wondered if she could stop; or if she wanted to.

A loud crash from downstairs caused both Harry and Ginny to flinch. They both looked at the bedroom door and then back at each other, grinning as they hastily rearranged themselves to their former sleeping position. Ginny let out a snort as Harry made very sure the blankets covered him completely from the waist down.

They had waited only a minute before Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, dears," she said brightly, "why are you still in bed? Have you had anything to eat yet? Ginny, let the boy get dressed and come and help me in the kitchen. Harry dear, you can borrow some of Ron's clothes until we can get you some of your own." Molly left as quickly as she had arrived, leaving only the echo of her words in her wake.

Ginny and Harry looked at each, both feeling somewhat bewildered.

"What just happened, Gin?" asked Harry, as he sat up in the bed.

Ginny shrugged. "I think that was Mum's way of coping with me being in bed with you."

Harry laughed nervously. "Maybe we should go down and talk to her about this."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, but I would get dressed first if I were you Mr Potter."

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, before rolling out of bed and making his way across the room to open Ron's cupboard. Ginny looked at Harry as he started his search for clothes that might fit him. He was still very pale, and his body looked almost gaunt. A number of bruises covered his back which Ginny hadn't noticed before. _What did they do to you, my poor sweet Harry?_

As Harry pulled a clean shirt out of Ron's cupboard, he turned around to see Ginny looking at him from the bed. Ginny looked deep in thought, as if she were far away, looking through him rather than at him.

"Gin, are you okay?" asked Harry softly.

Ginny's eyes swam back into focus. "I'm fine," she said, getting up from the bed and heading to the door. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute."

Ginny blew Harry a kiss and left the room. Harry suddenly felt cold and he was sure the room had dimmed a little.

*

In the kitchen, Molly was making a very late breakfast for Harry and Ginny. She had not been surprised to find them still in bed and she fervently hoped they had not succumbed to any other desires while she was out. Molly knew love when she saw it, and she was reminded of her initial romance with Arthur many years ago.

They had only been sixteen themselves when they fell in love, and while she would tell her only daughter to wait until she was of age before starting a full physical relationship with Harry, she also knew she would feel like a hypocrite as she said it. She and Arthur had barely made it a week before giving into temptation but she had always contended that they were made for each other and it was inevitable, so why stand in nature's way?

Molly's main concern was that she felt the same sense of destiny and inevitability about Harry and Ginny. They would make each other so happy, and support each other without question. But Ginny was her baby and her only daughter, leaving her with some conflicted emotions. She had decided she would not interfere with their relationship, but first, she was determined to make sure Harry was going to survive long enough to enjoy it.

Molly had returned from Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione in tow, carrying bundles of medicinal wares and books on healing. She would start to treat Harry today but she would need to talk to Ginny first and explain what she and Arthur were going to try and do. It would be hard enough to treat an unwilling patient, let alone an unwilling patient who was abetted by the girl he loved.

Molly would start simply by feeding Harry and trying to put some weight back onto him. She had started up the stairs to rouse Harry and Ginny for breakfast before she had stopped, an unsettling thought occurring to her. She had returned to the kitchen, picked up the pile of newly acquired books off the table, and promptly dropped them onto the wooden floor. The books made a resounding crash and Molly gave a satisfied smile. _That should ensure I don't see anything I have enough trouble just thinking about_ , thought Molly to herself as she again made her way up the stairs.

After Mrs Weasley had dropped the books onto the floor, Ron and Hermione had come running back into the kitchen from the lounge room, having been startled as they cuddled on the couch. They had arrived to see Mrs Weasley traipsing up the stairs, and Ron looked to Hermione with a confused expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Hermione merely smiled. "I think your mother was just making sure the coast was clear."

"Coast… what are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Ron as Hermione took his hand and led him back to the couch in the lounge room.

"Oh, Ronald, you really are such an innocent boy, aren't you?"

It took another minute before finally; Ron could be heard voicing his disgust at what Hermione had been suggesting.

*

Half an hour later Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table, quietly eating breakfast as Ron hovered nearby, picking bits of food randomly off the table as he indulged in a second helping of breakfast. Mrs Weasley stuck her head in through the back door, holding a large white chook in her arms.

"Ginny, dear, could you give me a hand for a minute?"

"Yes Mum," said Ginny as she stood up from the table. She gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head, glared at Ron as he made a gagging noise, and stepped out the door into the warm sunlight.

Ginny saw her mother across the garden by the chicken coop, unceremoniously throwing the chook back into the enclosure.

As Ginny reached her mother she became nervous as she saw the serious look on her face. _This can't be good._

Ginny was apprehensive, but she decided she would try and hold her composure and listen to whatever her mother had to say.

"How's Harry feeling, Ginny?" asked Molly.

"He said he felt good when he woke up, and I haven't seen him wince in pain or hold his chest at all today," replied Ginny, realising it was true as she said it.

"Ginny, Harry needs treatment for that burn, among other things, and I would very much appreciate your support." Ginny nodded as her mother continued, "Whatever happened to Harry was obviously very traumatic for him and he seems to be terrified of even discussing it."

Ginny could feel a flicker of fear as she listened to her mother. She had not expected this.

"What do you want me to do, Mum?"

"I need you to support Harry, and to reassure him that what we are doing is going to help him. I know you want to protect him, but right now he may need to be protected from himself. Do you understand, love?" asked Molly, concerned that she might be asking too much of her daughter as she saw Ginny's eyes harden.

"I will do everything I can to help Harry," said Ginny, determination in her voice.

Molly was pleased. "Good girl. Your father has informed Kingsley about last night's events and he thinks the Minister may be able to help. We shall learn more tonight when Kingsley arrives. For today, I will feed him and patch up his chest, and you make sure he stays calm. We could be in for an awkward evening." Molly gave a small smile and rubbed her daughters arm.

Ginny knew her mother was right. She also knew she would do whatever it took to help Harry.

"Yes, Mum. I'll look after him."

Molly hugged her daughter and then started leading her back to the house.

"Now, about you sharing a bed with Harry last night…" began Molly. Ginny froze on the spot as she began to panic

"Nothing happened, Mum, I swear," interrupted Ginny quickly.

Molly turned to face her daughter and gave a sigh as she saw Ginny blush furiously. _Nothing indeed, young lady_ , Molly thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she realised she had finally found a subject Ginny didn't appear to be able to lie about so easily.

"Ginny, your father and I discussed this earlier and have decided we shall let you and Harry share a bed providing I can rely on you to show some restraint while you're under this roof, do you understand?" she said sternly.

Ginny could feel her face burning and she didn't trust herself to say another word. She nodded and gave her mother a hug.

Molly chuckled as she held her daughter, "I don't think I could be bothered trying to catch you and Ron as you tried to sneak about the house. And this morning Hermione was telling me about the charms they used to hide while they were on the run. Apparently they could host a Quidditch match in Ron's bedroom and I'd never know a thing about it."

Ginny looked at her mother and smiled, "Thanks Mum, you're the best."

"Come on Ginevra, let's go and make sure your Harry has been missing you already."

Molly and Ginny walked back into the Burrow, Ginny almost skipping as she went.

*

"Thank you Hagrid, I know that was very difficult for you," said Kingsley Shacklebolt kindly, as Hagrid blew his running nose into a large cloth handkerchief.

 _So that's it_ , Kingsley thought to himself as he sat back and looked around the Headmistresses office at Hogwarts. Hagrid had confirmed the last piece of the puzzle for Minerva McGonagall and himself. It had been difficult as Hagrid had promised Harry he would never tell anyone of what he had witnessed in the forest, but Hagrid had broken down and told the whole story after learning that Harry was in some kind of trouble.

Minerva stood and paced to the empty fireplace. She suddenly felt cold as she tried to comprehend what Harry had done. He had come to the school to find and destroy Horcruxes, and instead ended up in the middle of a battle. Half way through the battle he had discovered that the only way to stop Voldemort was to let himself be killed because a piece of Voldemort was inside him. So he had walked calmly into the forest, stood before his enemy without defending himself, and let Voldemort kill him. That he had lived appeared to be down to some sort of an anomaly and not something Harry knew would happen.

The image of Harry crying on the floor following the battle came back to her, and she now understood his trauma. He would be very reluctant to discuss what he had done because it would mean acknowledging that Voldemort was a part of him, and that he had decided to die without saying goodbye to anyone. She feared Harry may come apart soon.

Minerva let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Molly and Arthur would be informed in a few hours and they would all work to put Harry back together, before he became the war's final casualty.

*

The peaceful morning slowly passed into the afternoon at the Burrow. Molly and Hermione had been reading the Healers books looking for ideas to assist Harry, while Ron caught up on his much needed home cooking.

Arthur had returned to the Burrow with Charlie, Percy and George. Molly had put George to bed in his old room as he had apparently not slept for over two days and looked as if he could barely stand.

After George was asleep, Percy had announced his intention to go to the Ministry, but had promised to return for dinner. Arthur and Charlie sat at the kitchen table with Ron and began to discuss the arrangements for Fred's funeral.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny sat together on the grass under a shady tree by the pond beyond the garden. The leaves of the tree made a gentle rustling sound in the soft breeze as Ginny lay back against Harry, her head resting on his chest as he leant against the tree. They sat in silence, both enjoying the peace and quiet.

They had talked briefly about Harry's injuries, but after assuring Ginny that he felt alright, Harry had been reluctant to continue discussing the subject, so Ginny had dropped it. She had worried that her mother's prediction of an awkward evening might have been a little optimistic, as Harry would not even discuss the matter with her. She was now becoming afraid that Harry might react very badly at the dinner tonight. So she lay here with Harry, feeling him start to relax and hoping she had the strength for tonight.

Harry could sense something was amiss. Mrs Weasley and Hermione were reading medical books and Harry didn't for a second believe it was a coincidence. He had decided he would compromise and let them try and treat his injury if they would not ask any more questions about it.

The afternoon crawled by and Harry began to feel a calmness come over him. He was with a young woman who loved him and today that was all he needed.

Mrs Weasley finally broke their solitude as she came wandering out to the pond. When she had left the house she had been sorrowful as she thought of George and Fred, and then she had seen Harry and Ginny together as she walked slowly towards them and she had felt such joy for them. They were so content to be in each other's company, and looking at them, she had briefly wondered why it had taken them so long to find comfort in each other.

"Ginny, Harry," called Mrs Weasley, hoping they didn't feel like she had been keeping an eye on them, "It's time to come inside, dinner will be served soon and you need to get cleaned up."

Harry and Ginny both rose from their place by the pond and walked slowly back to the house. Harry felt tired but happy as he made his way in through the back door of the Burrow, the sun setting slowly behind him.

As Harry entered the kitchen he saw Hermione trying to hide the Healers books under a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"It's alright Hermione," said Harry as he turned to Mrs Weasley, "I think we should try and treat the burn. I just can't answer any questions about it yet."

Mrs Weasley nodded as she shared a look with her husband, who remained seated as he smiled at his wife. Hermione looked relieved as she launched into a spirited speech about the various curse remedies she had been studying, and which she felt were the most likely to achieve the best results.

Harry and Ginny both grinned at Hermione as Mrs Weasley tried to calm her down.

"Yes alright, dear. We will get to all that a bit later." Mrs Weasley turned to Harry, "Are you ready to talk to George, love? I think we should do it before dinner."

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat for a second.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get this over with," said Harry tightly. As he headed towards the stairs with Mrs Weasley he noticed that Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley all followed, and at the base of the stairs they were joined by Charlie and Percy from the lounge room. Harry stopped and looked at everyone around him.

"You didn't think we'd make you do it alone, did you Harry?" asked Charlie, a small smile on his face.

Harry felt so relieved. This family would protect him as if he were one of their own, even while he tried to justify why one of their number was dead. He made his way up the stairs to George's room and stood outside the door with Mrs Weasley. She gave him an encouraging smile and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply she opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry followed Mrs Weasley into the bedroom and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw George.

George was standing in the corner of the room, his back to the door, looking at his own reflection in the wall mounted mirror. His face was a mask of agony as tears rolled down his cheeks, as he looked at Harry and his mother in the mirrors reflection. George dropped his head and began to sob as his mother went to comfort him. Harry didn't move, unsure if he should stay or go.

"George, dear," soothed Mrs Weasley, "it's alright, George."

Mrs Weasley turned her son around to face her and embraced him tightly. Arthur Weasley stepped past Harry and went to help comfort his distraught son. George opened his eyes and looked directly at Harry.

"Get him out of here," George almost spat, venom in his voice.

"Who, sweet heart?" asked Mrs Weasley, confusion spreading across her face.

"Bloody Harry Potter," snarled George.

Harry felt his blood run cold. He wanted to run but his feet wouldn't move.

Arthur Weasley stepped between George and Harry.

"What's gotten into you, son?"

"He killed Fred," George was almost screaming, the tears streaming down his face. "He could save Ronnie and Ginny. He could even save you, Dad. But he didn't have time for Fred. Why not Fred, Harry? You didn't care if he died, did you?"

Harry couldn't think. He felt his world crashing down around him as the guilt almost forced him to his knees. He felt hands on his shoulders as he was pulled gently from the bedroom and led back downstairs.

He felt himself lowered onto the couch in the living room. He didn't know who was helping him as his eyes could no longer see properly. Rage and guilt ran through him as the faces of the dead flashed before his eyes.

"Harry, drink this," said Charlie, thrusting a glass of Firewhiskey under Harry's nose.

Harry didn't respond. His was falling into his own despair, praying only that it would claim him quickly. Somebody took his hand but he remained motionless, staring into nothingness. All of his fears and doubts were finally realised; he had caused so many deaths and now everyone realised he was not a saviour. He was a curse on all those who he came into contact with.

Harry didn't notice as Ginny wrapped her arms around him. She was terrified as she looked at Harry's face. He was gone where she could not reach him.

"Harry, my love, stay with us please, stay with me," pleaded Ginny as her tears flowed onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry's body lurched as a new wave of agony ripped through him. His chest felt like it was on fire and he could feel warm liquid running down to his abdomen. He was bleeding again and his sudden terror brought his mind back to the present.

An emerald green fire erupted in the fireplace, and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped from the flames, his arms spread wide in greeting.

"Hello Weasley's," boomed Kingsley before he felt the smile on his face falter. Something was very wrong. He looked at the group of people before him. Ron and Hermione were holding each other in the corner, clearly shaken. Percy sat on a small chair with his head in his hands, and Charlie stood in front of Harry, his rough hand on Harry's shoulder. Ginny had her arms around Harry, and Harry looked as though he was about to be sick.

"Harry, what's happened?" he asked as he quickly knelt before the young man, "Talk to me Harry."

Harry gave no response.

"Harry," continued Kingsley, who thought he might know what the problem was, "you're not a Horcrux any more Harry. It's okay."

Harry's head snapped up to look at Kingsley, horror on his face. _They knew_. Harry's world spun as he stood up abruptly, his eyes darting from person to person, registering their shock and confusion. Kingsley tried to steady Harry and noticed the dark stain that had started to appear on Harry's shirt.

"Oh, no. Harry, sit down."

Harry followed Kingsley's alarmed eyes and peered at his own chest. The dark red stain was spreading fast and he could feel his shame and rage building. Harry ran.

The front door of the Burrow nearly came off its hinges as Harry charged through the door, several Weasley's along with Kingsley and Hermione running after him. He sprinted to the boundary of the property, ignoring the repeated shouts for him to stop.

As he reached the boundary he stopped and turned, seeing the others stop running as they came to within a short distance of him. Ron came to the front of the group and started pulling people back.

Hermione was incensed, "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Look at his hands Hermione. Everybody back off," said Ron urgently.

Harry saw all the eyes looking in his direction widen as they looked at his hands. He looked down and saw sparks in the air around his hands. When he looked up again he could see they were all moving slowly away from him, Ginny being dragged by Charlie. _So now they know what I am, and they will fear me._ He touched the dark stain on his shirt and held his fingers up in front of him. He was bleeding heavily now.

"Harry, no. Please don't go," Ginny was almost hysterical as she called for Harry. "I need you... please... for me"

Harry looked at Ginny, feeling the hot sting of tears in his eyes. The door to the Burrow opened again as Molly and Arthur came running towards him. He couldn't think clearly as he began to tremble, feeling the blood flowing from his chest.

George appeared in the doorway.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," shouted George across the property, "Don't..."

Harry didn't hear any more words as he felt his rage surge. The assembled crowd was startled as they watched. Harry's eyes suddenly glowed brightly and waves of energy emitted from his hands, setting the grass around him alight. They watched horrified as Harry began to roar into the night, before he spun on the spot and with a loud 'crack', he was gone.

Ginny ran to the spot where Harry had been. She turned on the spot as she screamed Harry's name, but nothing happened, Ginny was still unable to apparate by herself.

She ran back to Ron and Hermione and grabbed them.

"Take me to Harry," demanded Ginny, fire in her eyes.

Hermione looked devastated as she drew Ginny into a tight embrace. "We can't follow, Ginny. I'm sorry."

Ginny began to sob and collapsed to the ground.

It took several moments before anybody moved. Arthur and Molly came to Ginny and lifted her to her feet, taking her back into the Burrow as the rest of the stunned group followed.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Nightmares and Happiness

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	5. Chapter 5

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 5 : A Sacrifice For Love

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 15

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The Weasley's children and Hermione sat around the kitchen table, nobody speaking as Ginny continued to cry quietly while Hermione tried to comfort her. The others looked frightened by what they had witnessed, and George was inconsolable. He blamed himself and he was ashamed of his behaviour. He knew Fred would have been appalled with him for the way he had treated Harry.

Arthur and Molly Weasley stood in the lounge room with Kingsley, who had briefly explained what he thought had caused Harry's trauma. He was going to tell the whole story as soon as Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid arrived, but after what he had seen tonight, he didn't think he knew all the details himself.

After Harry had disappeared Kingsley had immediately contacted the Ministry and organised several places he thought Harry might go to be watched from first light tomorrow. Ron and Hermione had also added some suggestions and he arranged to have them all monitored. He just hoped they could find him before a tragedy occurred.

They all waited silently until the rest of their guests arrived. Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid arrived together, followed shortly after by Bill and Fleur. Arthur updated the new arrivals on what had occurred tonight. Arthur led them into the kitchen to join the rest of his family and begin to try and make sense of the terrible night.

Hermione and Ron reluctantly retold the story of their previous year with Harry, fearful of the impact their words were having as George began to tremble. They covered the story quickly and sat down holding onto each other. Arthur produced a bottle of Firewhiskey and indicated everyone should help themselves as they were probably going to need it before the night was through. Hagrid produced his own bottle of single malt whiskey and began to take huge gulps in between heavy sobs.

"Hagrid," said Kingsley kindly, "why don't you tell us what happened in the forest and then I will tell you all why it happened."

"Right, Minister," began Hagrid, "Voldy and his followers had grabbed me and taken me to a clearing in the forest. Tied me to a tree, did the bastards. Anyway, Voldy was talkin' 'bout how 'Arry hadn't shown 'imself, and how he thought little 'Arry would come to 'im, when bold as you like, 'Arry stepped out o' the dark. I told 'im to run before one o' them Death Eaters shut me mouth for me." Hagrid paused as he dabbed at his swollen eyes.

Hermione and Ron were both crying silently as they tried to imagine why Harry had given himself up. Arthur and Molly held onto George and Ginny as they both trembled.

"'Arry never said another thing, just stood there starin' at Voldy. And then it happened. Voldy hit 'Arry with the Killin' Curse... and 'Arry fell to the ground. Not movin' or nothin'. Looked so small, layin' there, he did. I picked his body up and carried 'im back to the castle."

Hermione gasped. It was becoming too much for her to take. Ron tried to hold her but she was becoming distraught.

"He just gave up," sobbed Hermione, "why would he do it? He knew we would keep fighting with him." Hermione slumped back into her seat.

Ginny felt numb. He had walked into his own death and left her to go on alone. She felt sick to the stomach as she tried to take deep breaths.

Kingsley helped himself to a glass of Firewhiskey before he stood to tell his part of the story.

"He did it because he had to," said Kingsley flatly, ignoring the looks of disbelief that now focused on him.

"Ron, Hermione, you told us how Harry had taken Snapes memories and had gone to watch them before he went into the forest. It was what he saw in those memories that convinced Harry he had to die that night. Now, what you hear tonight must never go any further. You have seen the horrible impact these events have had on Harry and I am sure it would only get worse if the story spread any further." Kingsley scanned the faces in the room, making sure they all understood the gravity of the situation.

Kingsley continued, "I will now tell you why he has been so scared to talk about what happened."

Everybody was now giving Kingsley their full attention. Arthur and Molly knew what was about to be said so they kept their eyes on their children, fearing the impact of Kingsley's words.

"Part of Severus Snapes memories show several conversations he had with Dumbledore as they discussed their ongoing protection of Harry. Sometime during the last year of his life, Dumbledore confided in Severus a theory he had about the connection between Harry and Voldemort."

"That theory was that Voldemort had accidentally made a seventh Horcrux on the night he killed Lily and James Potter. Dumbledore believed that another piece of Voldemort's soul was torn from him when he attempted to kill Harry. He believed that this piece of soul attached itself to the only other living thing it could find."

Kingsley could see what little colour was left in the faces of his audience drain even further. The looks of horror and shock mirrored his own feelings when he had discovered Harry's secret.

Ginny looked up at Kingsley, "Harry?"

Kingsley nodded. "Harry."

Bill and Charlie both helped themselves to a glass of Firewhiskey, before Bill offered one to Ginny. She accepted the glass but didn't drink, instead placing it on the table in front of her. Ginny wanted to make sure she had a clear head for this.

"Harry discovered that he was a Horcrux. A Horcrux which needed to be destroyed before Voldemort could be defeated. We know from Snapes memories that Harry was supposed to be the last Horcrux but evidently something went wrong, as the snake, Nagini, still remained. I believe Harry was torn on the night of the battle, between finishing his mission and preventing any further bloodshed."

"We know he told Neville Longbottom to kill the snake if he got the chance, and Ron and Hermione already knew that Nagini was a Horcrux that needed to be killed. I think he was making sure enough people knew what had to be done so he could give himself up and stop the battle."

"He had already seen Fred die, and he had seen the bodies in the Great Hall. I think his guilt made his decision easier for him. Harry now knew it would never stop while he still lived, so he made his decision to try and save the rest of us."

Ginny spoke through her tears, her voice bitter, "Why didn't he tell someone? Why didn't he say goodbye?"

Kingsley looked down at Ginny and he saw a young woman whose whole world had just been taken from her.

"Ginny, my dear, can you imagine the courage it takes to walk willingly into your own death? I don't know if I could do it myself, and if I stopped and told even one person goodbye I'm sure my courage would fail."

"Molly tells me Harry has been having nightmares, and that you have been in them Ginny. Harry knew he had to die, he knew that the longer he waited the more people would die; and I believe he desperately loves you Ginny. I think he was trying to make sure you survived"

"Harry is a noble young man, but he would still have needed something to drive him into that forest, and I don't believe it was me that he sacrificed himself for."

Ginny looked at Kingsley, torment raging through her body.

"I only know of one person he could have loved enough to die for," said Kingsley softly, a sense of awe in his voice.

Molly held her daughter as she was racked with sobs. George watched his little sister through his own tears, knowing he had added to Harry's trauma and had now devastated his sister as a result.

"What do we do now, Kingsley?" George asked, determined to start making amends.

"I'm not sure George. First we need to find Harry but I suspect that will be the easy task. Helping him deal with his guilt will prove difficult I'm sure, but my real concern is that Harry is deeply ashamed of being a Horcrux." Kingsley looked around at the group.

"But why, Kingsley? He didn't do anything wrong." Ron had finally spoken; his fear for his friend's safety was beginning to be overridden by his frustration. His best friend seemed to be unable to have even a moment's peace.

"I know Ron, but you must put yourself in Harry's shoes. He has been carrying around a piece of the man who killed his parent's inside him. All who have been surrogate fathers to him, except Arthur, have died fighting the man who lived inside him. His guilt must be unbearable."

"Minerva found Harry at the castle yesterday, hiding under his cloak crying as he blamed himself for fifty deaths he did not cause," Kingsley continued. "I believe Harry fears what people will think of him if they discovered their saviour was also their enemy. Harry has never known family and love like you have Ron. He does not realise that some people will accept him unconditionally."

The group looked crestfallen as they considered this.

"But we always treated him like family," protested Ron. Hermione rubbed his arm trying to soothe him.

"Of course you did," said Kingsley, "but you are not his family. He will always feel like he is placing a burden on you because that is how he has felt his entire life. Harry probably blames himself for his parents deaths because Voldemort believed Harry was the one who could destroy him; his aunt and uncle were cruel and treated Harry terribly, constantly reminding Harry that he was a burden on them; and now he will feel he has brought heartache and tragedy to the family who adopted him, and he will blame himself for your loss even though you all accepted the risks willingly when you fought against Voldemort."

"So now Harry will run, and he will hide. He will not wish to bring any more pain to those he loves, so he will sacrifice his love and happiness so that we may live without the burden of The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Despair hung over the kitchen in the Burrow. Arthur could see only pain on his children's faces and that image would haunt him forever.

"Kingsley, we will start the search tonight," said Arthur, his resolve hardening as he feared for his surrogate son. "His… family… will not abandon him." he said forcefully as he looked at his family.

Arthur looked at George. "Fred will understand if he has to wait a little bit longer for his final send off, yes?"

George stood; his face grim but determined, "Fred wouldn't have it any other way. Where should we look first?"

With that the group discussed the best possible places to look for Harry and then started to make their way to the property boundary and began apparating in pairs to begin the search for Harry.

*

Harry seethed as he looked around at his surroundings. He had apparated in blind rage and had not consciously thought of a destination. He found himself in a densely wooded forest, but he had no idea what the forests name was.

Harry tried to concentrate on slowing his ragged breathing, as he sat down in the dirt and felt the cool night air on his wet chest. He lifted his shirt and was startled by the sight of so much blood covering his body. He noticed with relief that the bleeding had stopped but he remained frightened of what was happening to him. Harry drew his wand and began siphoning the blood from his body and clothes.

As he worked in silence, Harry could feel the regret begin to fill him. The Weasley's had discovered what he was and now he felt revulsion with himself. He didn't know how Kingsley had discovered his secret, but he knew it meant the end of his happiness with the Weasley's. His adoptive family had already suffered so much because of him; he was not willing to bring more heartache to this family.

Harry began to cry, as he wished desperately for his own family, but he knew that was an impossible dream. He had seen his parents only two days ago and it already felt like years had passed. Harry suddenly felt pain rack his body and he knew where he should go. He stood up and turned on the spot, disappearing into the night.

Harry reappeared near Hagrid's hut in the grounds of Hogwarts. There were no lights on in Hagrid's hut and Harry was relieved. He didn't want to meet anybody while he did this.

Harry retraced his footsteps through the forest on the night of the battle. Once he felt he was far enough into the Forbidden Forest he held his wand aloft and let a small light help guide him to the clearing. As he reached the edge of the clearing Harry brightened the light from his wand and began scanning the ground. Harry was suddenly hopeful; he would see his family soon.

As his search continued without success, Harry became desperate as misery threatened to overcome him. The Resurrection Stone was nowhere to be found. If he could only find the stone he knew he could be with his parents again, and he wouldn't leave them behind this time.

Harry's search became frantic and useless as tears filled his eyes. He sat back on his heels and screamed into the night. Now that he had nothing left he could not even join his parents. Harry sat and cried into his hands as his regret and guilt consumed him. He yearned for his family to hold him and love him but they were gone forever.

With a 'pop', Harry was gone from the forest, reappearing in the last place he thought he would ever see again.

He stood on the street looking at the house where he had been raised. Number 4 Privet Drive had changed little since he last departed nearly a year ago. The yard was slightly overgrown and the letter box was full of uncollected post, but everything else remained as he remembered it.

The house was dark as he approached, no light coming through the windows despite the relatively early evening hour. Harry assumed the Dursley's had not yet returned from hiding, and he felt a strange sense of disappointment for that. It somehow made him feel lonelier than ever, as he had always been able to rely on the Dursley's to be here waiting to slowly torture the spirit out of him.

Harry stood at the front door, pointed his wand at the lock and thought _Alohomora_ to himself. The lock made a clicking sound as the bolt slid free and Harry entered the small house. He held his wand aloft and let the light reveal the house to him. Dust covered every surface and nothing had moved since he had departed last year.

Harry walked down the hall and came to the cupboard which had been his bedroom for ten years. He slid the latch on the door back and opened the cupboard, finding it packed with Dudley's old broken toys and televisions. Harry slumped to the floor as his body began to tremble, his memories of the house overwhelming him.

Harry flew into a rage and began throwing the items out of the cupboard down the hall. He didn't stop until nothing remained inside the cupboard except dust and cobwebs. He crawled inside and curled up on the floor and cried himself to sleep, as he once again became the little boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs.

*

As morning broke across Ottery St Catchpole, the Weasley family began arriving back at the Burrow, tired and dejected after a fruitless night looking for Harry. George was looking rather ill as he sat at the kitchen table and accepted a cup of tea from Molly. George averted his eyes from Ginny as she glared at him from the other side of the table. He didn't blame Ginny for being angry with him. She had won the man of her dreams, and he had driven Harry off without knowing what Harry had done to try and save everyone, blaming him for something that wasn't his fault. George knew he must find Harry soon and beg for forgiveness.

Ginny was angry with more than just George. She was angry at the whole world for being so unfair to her. She had known one wonderful day of love and happiness before it had been taken away from her by cruel words spoken in anger. Exhaustion was beginning to overcome her and she left the table and headed to her bedroom without a word to anyone.

Molly looked at the dejected group still at the table.

"Alright everyone, off to bed for a few hours. Falling asleep at the table won't help anybody," said Molly kindly.

Molly knew her family was exhausted. They had visited places they thought Harry might go but as the night wore on there had been no sign of him. If she was honest with herself, she now held grave fears for Harry's health and she had begun to fear they might lose him.

The Weasley's made their way to bed while Fleur returned to Shell Cottage. She would wait there in case Harry appeared at the grave of Dobby. Hermione and Ron had suggested Harry might visit the graves of his family and friends in his guilt and grief. Molly doubted Harry was thinking clearly enough to visit graves, but she was glad they had a least one place to start looking.

*

Harry woke with a burning sensation in his chest and the name 'Ginny' echoing in his ears. He had endured the terrible nightmares again and he guessed he had shouted Ginny's name in his sleep. The dust from the cupboard was already beginning to float back to the ground after being disturbed by Harry's restless sleep. Harry could barely breathe as he crawled out of the cupboard, surprised to find the sun had risen already.

Harry stepped out the front door of the house and looked into the early morning sky. Yesterdays beautiful summer weather had been replaced by low grey clouds, compounding Harry's misery. He needed somewhere to go, and could think of only one place. With a 'pop' he was gone.

Arrabella Figg watched Harry from her front window as he disappeared in front of her eyes. She looked down at the parchment she held from the Minister for Magic himself. It had arrived by owl at dawn, advising her to keep watch for Harry Potter. _Well_ , she thought to herself, _this Minister seems to know something about the boy at least_.

She had considered going outside to talk with Harry but he had disappeared before she could move. She quickly added the details of what she had seen to the parchment, attached it to her owl, and sent it back to the Ministry. With her job done she sat down and sipped at a cup of hot tea, wondering what had made Harry come to this awful place.

*

Arthur and Molly were sitting quietly together in their lounge room, trying to decide their next plan of action. They had considered sending a Patronus to Harry but they didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. If he was hiding he would not like having his privacy invaded. They would maintain their watch and hope Harry came back to them soon. Without warning Kingsley Shacklebolt came out of their fireplace at a high rate of speed. Kingsley spotted Molly and Arthur and grinned at them.

"Harry's okay," boomed Kingsley, waving a piece of parchment at them.

Molly and Arthur both stood as Kingsley handed then the parchment. They could hear doors opening upstairs as their children came out to find out what all the noise was about.

"Arrabella Figg contacted me ten minutes ago. She saw Harry coming out of his relatives house. He apparated away but at least we know his injury hasn't done him in."

Arthur and Molly quickly grasped each other in relief. A wall of red hair began spilling into the lounge room as the Weasley children appeared. Ginny forced her way to the front, her eyes wide with fear.

"Harry?" rasped Ginny.

Kingsley smiled at her. "He was seen leaving his aunt and uncles house less than an hour ago."

Ginny felt the knot in her stomach release.

"Why would he go there? They were horrible to him," asked Ginny, uncertainty creeping into her mind. _Where are you going my love?_

Molly took her daughter in her arms. "Let's go and find out, shall we?"

Molly headed to Privet Drive with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Arthur had declared he would wait at the Burrow with Bill, Charlie, Percy and George, so his sons could get some much needed rest. Kingsley returned to the Ministry to await any more reports regarding Harry.

Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, apparated into the lane around the corner from number 4 Privet Drive. They walked quickly to the door and rang the bell, Molly trying to peer in through a gap between the curtains.

"They're not home yet," came a voice from behind them, startling all four of the group on the doorstep. They turned to see Arrabella Figg standing on the driveway, wearing a floral nightgown and fluffy white slippers.

"Mrs Figg?" asked Hermione. Harry had mentioned the old lady from across the road to her before, but she had never met her.

"Yes dear, Harry was here but his family have yet to return from hiding. Nobody is inside to open the door."

Mrs Weasley considered this for a second. "Harry might have left a clue as to where he was going next. We'll just have a quick look."

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other as they watched Mrs Weasley break into the Dursley's house.

Once inside they didn't have to go far to find evidence of Harry's visit. They found Dudley's old possessions strewn down the hall and the door to the cupboard under the stairs was still open. Hermione walked to the door and knelt down. When she looked back at Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny, she had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, suddenly concerned about what may be in the cupboard.

"Harry slept here last night," said Hermione weakly, "This is where he slept when he was a little boy."

Ginny was horrified, while Mrs Weasley started to look very angry.

"It's a good thing Albus Dumbledore is no longer here. I would very much like to give him a piece of my mind about this. How could he have left that poor boy with these people?" Molly was almost shaking with anger now.

Ron and Hermione searched the rest of the house while Mrs Weasley and Ginny stood and looked into the small cupboard, letting their tears fall onto the floor. Ginny was lost in her own distress. _Harry was supposed to share a bed with me last night, and instead he slept on a dirty floor, in a cupboard within the house he hated_.

Ron and Hermione returned from searching the house to report no other signs of Harry. They all thanked Mrs Figg before apparating back to the Burrow and updating Arthur about their trip.

*

Harry appeared in the small park across the street from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had arrived in broad daylight and the young couple sitting on a park bench nearby were looking at him with their mouths hanging open. Harry ignored them as he walked into the house his godfather had left him.

The Black house showed signs of recent activity, and Harry recalled Kingsley telling him the house had been checked for hexes and curses by Ministry Aurors yesterday. Harry walked slowly around the house, not sure what he was looking for. He eventually made his way up to Sirius' old bedroom and curled up on the bed, falling into a fitful sleep in which dead friends and red eyes disturbed his dreams.

When Harry awoke he noticed the clock on the wall now showed nearly one o'clock. Harry wondered if that was the middle of the day or night as he walked into the bathroom adjoining Sirius' bedroom.

He stared hard at his reflection, scared by what he saw. His eyes were rid rimmed and bloodshot, his skin was ashen and his lips no longer held any colour. Harry knew something was wrong with him, and he knew that whatever it was, it was getting worse.

Harry stepped out into the corridor and was immediately struck by the smell of cooking coming from the downstairs kitchen. Harry grimaced as his stomach turned at the thought of food, and his mind raced trying to guess who was in his house. _Mrs Weasley_ , thought Harry as he descended the stairs slowly, feeling his joints and muscles ache.

As Harry entered the dark kitchen he was startled to find it wasn't Mrs Weasley in his kitchen. He looked at the small creature standing on a chair in front of the enormous black stove, stirring scrambled eggs with one hand while the other used a pair of tongs to flip bacon in a sizzling pan.

"Kreacher," said Harry, unable to hide his surprise.

Kreacher turned and gave Harry a bow, his large eyes and bat like ears almost touching his gnarled little feet.

"Welcome home, Master," croaked Kreacher, as he returned his attention to the stove, mopping at his bald brow with the pillowcase he still wore over his body.

"What are you doing here, Kreacher?" asked Harry, beginning to feel sick as the smell of the cooking food invaded his senses.

"Master has returned to the House of Black, so Kreacher has also returned," said Kreacher by way of explanation. "Master is ill, so Kreacher will take care of Master."

Harry was stunned, and a little lost for words. He thought he may throw up at any moment so he turned and left the room. He wandered down to the main living room and sat down on the hard leather couch. The sun was filtering in through the heavy drapes so Harry assumed it was one o'clock in the afternoon. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again the house was dark and Kreacher was cowering against the wall on the far side of the room.

"Kreacher," said Harry, his voice barely above a whisper as images of death and blood floated in his memory. His nightmares were getting worse and he didn't know if he could take much more.

"Is Master alright?" asked Kreacher as he slowly moved towards Harry.

"I'm okay Kreacher. What happened?"

"Kreacher could not wake you Master. Master was shouting many things and Kreacher was worried for Master." Kreacher looked at Harry warily, afraid Harry might begin to shout again.

Harry thought about what Kreacher had said. He really didn't want to be found by anybody while he was like this. He didn't want to be found by anybody at all.

"Kreacher, can I make a new Fidelius charm for the house?" asked Harry.

"No Master. The original charm still holds, and will remain until all those who know the secret have passed on." Kreacher explained.

"I don't want you to let anybody in the house, Kreacher. Is that understood?" asked Harry, glaring at the old house-elf as he spoke.

"You wish the House of Black sealed, Master?" croaked Kreacher.

"Sealed? You can seal the house?" asked Harry, curiosity on his face.

"If Master wishes it, Kreacher will seal his house. Master will be alone. Master will not have his Mistress Ginny," said Kreacher flatly.

Harry suddenly felt anger rise up in him, "How do you know about Ginny?"

"Master is saying her name while Master sleeps. Master is saying many names while he sleeps," replied Kreacher.

"Seal the house, Kreacher," said Harry, as he felt himself slipping back into his dark nightmares.

*

The atmosphere at the Burrow was grim. Two days had passed since Harry had been seen in Privet Drive, and no further sightings had been reported. Arthur and Molly had tried to comfort their younger children, but they were also losing hope that Harry would be found safe and well, if at all. To add to their worries, Arthur had to confound the local mortuary attendant every day so that Fred's funeral could be postponed.

The strain was beginning to show as George and Ginny both remained locked away in their rooms, while Ron and Hermione kept visiting all the sights they could think of where Harry might go.

"What about Grimmauld place?" asked Ron as he sat at the kitchen table eating a second helping of lunch.

Hermione considered Ron for a moment. "We've been over this Ron. Kingsley has Aurors watching Grimmauld Place and they haven't seen any sign of Harry there."

Ron huffed as he let his shoulders slump. Harry didn't have that many places to go. He had never had many friends and most of his family were dead. He was also becoming very worried about Ginny. She had barely spoken for two days now, and she only came downstairs as people returned home, and upon hearing no news from the search, she would return to her room. Hermione had been in a few times with food for Ginny, but she always came back shaking her head sadly.

Ginny lay on her bed in her room, growing more and more distraught as each hour passed without news of Harry. She ached inside for him and she wanted to be with him. Her parents kept trying to reassure her that Harry would be back soon and that he just needed some time to work things out; but she saw the looks her parents gave each other. They knew something was wrong with Harry and they didn't know if it could be fixed.

Ginny was determined to find her Harry and to hold him and tell him she loved him every day. Yesterday she sat on the stairs listening to the conversation coming from the kitchen. Her parents had been talking to Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Bill, and they had been trying to remember a time when anybody had told Harry they had loved him, or if Harry had ever said the words himself. Ginny knew Harry had said he loved her and she had told him she loved him, but it still broke her heart to think that Harry had never heard those words before two days ago.

Ginny had loved Harry Potter for as long as she could remember. Before she had met the real Harry Potter she had loved the tragic story of The-Boy-Who-Lived, and in her younger years she imagined herself being the one girl who could give Harry Potter the love he needed and make him whole again.

As a child she had been besotted with Harry's legend; the little baby who defeated a dark wizard but became an orphan, sent to live in the muggle world until one day he would make a triumphant return. She knew now that it was a childish fantasy, a simple tale to tell kids who could not understand the tragedy behind the story.

One day Ginny had walked into the kitchen to find the legend sitting in her home. She remembered feeling like the world had stood still, her fantasy come to life, and she had panicked and fled from the room.

During her first year at Hogwarts she had watched Harry as others persecuted him, believing him to be the heir of Slytherin. She had poured her heart out into a diary she had found amongst her school books, and she had felt wonderful when the diary responded and encouraged her. Eventually she began to fear the diary and had tried to get rid of it, but it had called to her and she had returned.

When she next opened her eyes she had seen Harry Potter; covered in dirt and blood. She had fallen hopelessly in love with Harry at that moment, and that feeling had never wavered.

Harry had shown no interest in her over the years, so she had cried on Hermione's shoulder and told herself to get on with life. She had dated other boys, feeling terrible as she did so, knowing she could never truly be with anybody else while she still loved Harry. The years passed and she began to fear her feelings for Harry would haunt her forever.

Following a Quidditch match last year she had seen Harry enter the Gryffindor common room during the after party. She was feeling elation following the match and her adrenaline was still high. She looked at Harry and thought she saw a familiar longing in his eyes; the same longing she saw in her own eyes every time she looked in the mirror. She had strode to Harry and taken her chance.

Her mind had exploded with joy. Harry had not pulled away or shunned her. In fact, Ginny thought he might have tried to start the kiss as well. Several weeks of bliss had followed, and she had known true contentment for the first time in her life.

But it was not destined to last. The death of Albus Dumbledore had forced Harry to leave her so he could complete his mission and keep her safe. She had been devastated at their break up, even though she understood Harry's reasons; so she vowed to herself she would wait for Harry to return.

Over the previous summer Ginny had felt Harry's eyes on her. She knew he still wanted to be with her, so she gave him a kiss to take with him; a memory of something worth returning for.

And now he had returned and he was hers, until a foolish act had driven him away from her. As the days passed without any sign of Harry she was beginning to lose hope.

*

Harry was lying on the tiles of the first floor bathroom of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't know how long he had been lying there. Harry stood and looked in the wall length mirror and saw he was covered in blood from the wound to his chest; his face was a mask of tear streaked dirt, and he could still see the images from his nightmares even with his eyes open. Harry drove his fist into the mirror, feeling the glass fragments pierce the skin on his hand. _Not long now_ , thought Harry.

Harry sat back down on the cold floor and sobbed as the pain in his hand started to radiate up his arm. He just wanted it all to be over. He couldn't stand seeing the faces in his dreams anymore. Ginny was always in his dreams now; she had taken his place standing before Voldemort as the Killing Curse struck her. Harry always screamed her name, but she never heard him.

"Master," croaked Kreacher from the bathroom doorway, startling Harry. "You must eat Master."

The old house-elf was worried. He had been unable to feed his Master for three days and his Master was also injured. He could not get any help because Master had not asked for help. So he would maintain his vigil over his Master and try to clean him as best he could.

Harry stared blankly at Kreacher before his eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the floor, his head hitting the tiles with a sickening thump. Red eyes and green light flashed in Harry's mind and then nothing... only darkness.

*

The Weasley's were preparing for an early dinner when Kingsley arrived unannounced in the fireplace.

"Arthur, dear," called Molly, "Kingsley's here."

Arthur entered the kitchen and almost tripped over Kingsley. His own desperation was beginning to show and he hoped his children and wife did not see how badly his hands shook as he looked at Kingsley, waiting for the update.

"Is everyone here, Arthur?" asked Kingsley.

"Ron and Hermione are at Hermione's parents house. They were going to clean it up before her parents returned, mainly just to have something to do to take their minds off Harry for a few hours. Everybody else is around here somewhere."

"Right, I think we may know where Harry is," said Kingsley, holding his hands up to try and calm Arthur and Molly down. "But there is a problem." Their faces fell.

Other members of the Weasley clan began arriving in the kitchen and immediately knew something was happening. Ginny was the last to arrive as she had taken up her usual position on the stairs to listen in, but something was different this time. She had rushed to the kitchen to hear what the news was.

"We believe Harry is inside Grimmauld Place," began Kingsley, as the Weasley's looked at each other and started smiling. "We are, however, unable to enter the house to check as we cannot even see it. This includes myself, who, as you know, was a party to the Fidelius charm that protected the house."

Kingsley saw the smiles falter on the faces surrounding him.

Molly was the first to speak, "What's happened to the house?"

Ginny now stood at the doorway, feeling her stomach drop at the mention of a problem.

"We don't know. It is not a Fidelius charm but it is very powerful. It doesn't feel like dark magic but we are at a loss at this time." Kingsley shrugged his shoulders as if in apology.

"How did he get in there?" asked George, the frustration evident in his voice. "I thought you had Aurors watching the house."

Kingsley sighed heavily. "We do, George, but he may have entered before they were in place, or he could have used that cloak of his. I am sorry, but we are stretched very thin at the moment and it now looks like we missed Harry when we had a chance to reach him days ago."

George looked at Kingsley's tired and worn face. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Kingsley. This situation is of my making and I am the one who should apologise," said George regretfully as he hung his head.

"Don't worry about it, George," said Kingsley. "Let's just worry about getting Harry back safely."

George nodded his agreement as Arthur looked at Kingsley thoughtfully, "How certain are you that it's Harry?"

Ginny looked at Kingsley with wide eyes. _Please be Harry, please be Harry._

"Fairly certain," replied Kingsley, "whatever magic is surrounding the house is acting like a set of wards, similar to what is in place at Hogwarts, but we have been unable to reveal the type of magic being used. Something like this can usually only be created by the owner of the property, so I am willing to bet that Harry is inside the house and is somehow shielding himself from the outside world."

Arthur looked around at his family. There expressions showed a range of emotions from joy to confusion to fear. He knew how they felt. _This might come to nothing_ , he thought to himself, _but at least we can go and have a look._

"Right, Weasleys," said Arthur sharply, addressing his family, "we have a lead on Harry. Let's go."

The assembled group started grabbing cloaks as they headed out the back door and made their way to the property boundary.

Arthur stopped and spoke to Kingsley on his way out the door, "Please notify Ron and Hermione of where we have gone."

Kingsley nodded and drew his wand. He would send his Patronus to Hermione with a message.

*

Ron prodded the duster randomly at the shelf containing the small china figurines. No matter how many times he poked the figurines they still didn't seem inclined to move. _Weird_ , thought Ron.

Hermione had finished vacuuming the carpets and was now staring at the photos of herself with her parents, scattered around the living room. The search for her parents had already begun and she knew they would be found soon, but she felt no joy at the prospect right now.

Hermione was terrified of what Harry had been through. She did not fear Harry, but she feared he may have finally been pushed too far. She also knew Ron was distressed, but he was doing his best to hold himself together for her.

A small shout of shock came from the other side of the living room. She turned to see Ron pointing at the centre of the room as a beautiful silver lynx appeared and Kingsley's deep voice resounded throughout the room.

"Harry Potter is found. Grimmauld Place."

Ron looked at Hermione and saw her face light up for the first time in days. He could feel a smile creeping onto his own face as he ran the message through his head again, making sure he had heard it correctly.

"Come on, Ron, it's time to go," said Hermione.

"Hermione wait," said Ron as his smile faded, "the message didn't say how Harry was."

Hermione realised Ron was right. She thought for a moment and came up with many reasons why Kingsley would not have mentioned Harry's condition, but she would never know until she got to Harry.

"We'll find out when we get there."

*

Kreacher paced nervously around the Black house. His Master was very sick and he could do nothing. While house-elves have their own magics, they did not extend to healing powers, and Kreacher would not betray his Masters wishes to remain alone.

Kreacher made his way back to the bathroom and tried to tend to his Masters wounds as Harry was now bleeding from his chest, while he had also sustained cuts to his hand and head. Kreacher worried that his Master would not survive the night.

*

Hermione and Ron arrived at the park in Grimmauld Place and found the Weasley family waiting for them.

"Hermione, Ron, over here," whispered Arthur, waving them over to a table and chair setting in the middle of the park. "We think Harry's inside Number 12."

"Why do you think that, Mr Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Because we cannot see the house or enter it. The Fidelius charm has been replaced by something else and Kingsley has assured me the Aurors have not changed the security arrangements as of yet. The only other possibility is someone inside is blocking us from entering. That person is more than likely the owner of the house."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They walked over to the edge of the park and looked at where they knew Number 12 to be.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Probably not, love. What's on your mind?

Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a small smile. "Magic we don't understand."

Hermione looked back towards the house and whispered into the night.

"Kreacher."

A small cracking sound announced Kreacher's arrival in the square, just in front of Hermione and Ron. The old house-elf considered his surroundings as the Weasley family rushed towards him. Hermione looked down at Kreacher.

"This house is sealed," croaked Kreacher. "You may not enter."

"Kreacher, do you remember us?" asked Hermione as she knelt down in front of the small house-elf, noticing as she came face to face with Kreacher that he looked haggard and tired.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione, but I cannot let you pass unless my Master allows it." Kreacher sounded almost apologetic as he cast his eyes towards the ground.

Hermione could sense the concern in Kreacher's voice and knew she must think quickly. She did not want to say anything that may offend the house-elf. He was their only link to Harry now.

"How is Harry, Kreacher? Can you tell us that at least?" Hermione could not hide the pleading tone in her voice.

The Weasley family looked on from a short distance away. The assembled group noticed the worry pass across Kreacher's face. The house-elf seemed to be tormented and stole a glance over his shoulder at the house only he could see. For a moment Hermione was afraid she had asked a question that the house-elf was going to have to punish himself for if he answered her. Instead, Kreacher inched closer to Hermione.

"Kreacher is worried, Mistress. Master is not eating. Master sits and stares without seeing for hours, Mistress. Master then sleeps for too long. Kreacher cannot stop the blood." Tears welled up in Kreacher's large eyes. "Kreacher is scared, Mistress. He cannot help his Master."

Hermione's heart was breaking for the old elf. _How could we let them treat themselves this way, unable to get help for those they serve if they are ordered not to help?_ It was cruel and unfair. She knew Harry would not have ordered Kreacher to abandon his Master as Regulus had done, as that would have killed the house-elf. But she also knew Harry needed help. She was desperate to know what was happening within the house, fearing for Harry, but she could not ask Kreacher to break his bond of loyalty to his Master.

"Kreacher, please, can you tell your Master that his family is here and would like to see him?"

Hermione looked around at the gathered Weasley family behind her. They all nodded their agreement but none of them dared to speak. The entire family appeared to be holding their breath. Ron looked like he might like to grab the elf at any moment and throttle some answers out of him, but he was maintaining a tight rein over his emotions. Ginny was visibly shaking as her tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Bill and Charlie exchanged a look of concern between each other.

"But Master is asleep, Mistress, and Kreacher cannot wake him."

Hermione's head dropped and her shoulders sagged. She could no longer retain control and felt the hot sting of tears welling in her eyes.

"Please, Kreacher. You must help us," she begged.

She could sense Ron's growing anger as he stood behind her. George approached his younger brother a put a calming hand on his shoulder. Kreacher, a look of sorrow on his face, turned and took a small step back towards the unseen house across the street. Kreacher stopped in mid stride and started talking under his breath. Hermione thought she could just make out the word "family" as Kreacher continued to mutter to himself. Kreacher turned back to face Hermione and the Weasley's.

"You are Masters family?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Kreacher, we are his family.'

Kreacher gave a small nod to Hermione and turned his face up to the Weasley's. "You are the Weasley's?" Kreacher asked. The assembled Weasleys nodded. Kreacher looked directly at Ginny. "And you are Mistress Ginny?" Ginny's face was wet with tears. When she spoke she was on the verge of sobbing.

"Yes Kreacher. I am Ginny… and I would very much like to see Harry, if that is alright?" she pleaded.

Kreacher seemed to consider this for a moment before his wrinkled old face broke into a smile.

"Kreacher will admit his Master's family," he croaked. A sense of relief passed through everyone including Kreacher as he continued. "His Family, his Weasley's, his Ginny. Kreacher will admit you into Master's house because Master calls for you."

"Harry calls for us now, Kreacher?" Hermione couldn't hide her surprise.

"No, Mistress, not now... but it is his family and his Ginny that he screams for while he sleeps."

Molly gasped and clutched at her heart. "Oh Merlin, what is happening to that poor boy?"

Kreacher turned and trotted towards the house which now appeared between Number 11 and Number 13. Ginny's face was ashen. She felt she might collapse at any moment. She took a deep breath to steady herself before following Kreacher across the street and up the steps which led into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The rest of the badly shaken Weasley family quickly followed with Hermione and Ron holding onto each other as they ascended the stairs, not afraid of what they would find inside, but who.

*

The House of Black was as drab and dreary as the Weasley's remembered it. They had stayed here several times after Dumbledore had restarted the Order of the Phoenix three years ago. They stepped slowly down the dark hallway, Ginny leading her family as she followed Kreacher deeper into the house.

Ginny's impatience finally got the better of her.

"Where's Harry?" she demanded.

Kreacher stopped and looked up at Ginny, "In the first floor bathroom, Mistress Ginny."

Ginny pushed past Kreacher and started running up the stairs, Molly right behind her with the rest following single file. Ginny reached the first floor landing and looked down the corridor. Only one door was open at the end of the corridor, and she could see the floor was tiled. That must be it.

Ginny raced down the corridor until she reached the doorway. She felt her body freeze and heart skip a beat as looked down at the floor and saw Harry. Her scream sent chills through every one as they made their way along the corridor.

Harry was lying on his back on the floor; his exposed chest was covered in blood stains, some old, some new. A small pool of blood had formed behind his head. His hair was matted to the side of his head and his face was deathly pale.

Molly Weasley pushed past her daughter and knelt beside Harry, checking his neck for a pulse.

"He's alive," she yelled seconds later. "Arthur, we need healers now."

Arthur nodded and ran back down the corridor looking for a fireplace he could use to send an urgent message.

In the bathroom, Ginny had regained enough of her composure to move to Harry's side. She knelt beside him and stroked his face, her tears falling onto his cheeks.

Hermione and Ron could only look on in horror. George had turned away and left the bathroom, fearing he was going to be sick. Percy put a hand on George's shoulder and helped his little brother from the room. Bill and Charlie stood stoically behind Ron and Hermione, unsure if they could do anything to help.

*

Harry could feel something dripping onto his face. He struggled to open his eyes and saw only a blurred image above him. _Am I dead?_ he wondered. As his vision started to focus he thought he could see Ginny, yet she was not in his nightmares.

"Ginny," gasped Harry, "my Ginny."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: A Sacrifice For Love

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	6. Chapter 6

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 6 : The Boy Who Lives

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 15

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Harry felt the pressure against his hand, but he couldn't seem to focus on it for very long. Images swirled behind his closed eyes and he could hear familiar voices whispering nearby. He tried to open his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again, as the bright light left its own image in his vision for a few seconds.

 _Where am I?_

He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't respond to his request. He could feel his muscles straining but something was holding him down. He let out a grunt as he tried again to open his eyes and sit up. Harry heard a gasp from beside his head.

"Harry... Harry, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm here."

The voice was sweet and scared, and Harry felt joy spread within him.

Ginny.

"Harry, can you hear me?" asked Ginny softly, and Harry felt her lips brush against his ear as she spoke to him.

Harry tried to speak but only a croaking sound emitted from his throat. Now he could feel his throat burning and he felt a thirst he thought he may never be able to slake.

"Sip slowly."

Harry felt a straw being placed into the side of his mouth, and he struggled to draw liquid through the tube. Eventually water ran into his mouth and it felt cool and wonderful. He drank a little more and felt the water run over his burning throat. He coughed as he tried to drink too quickly and felt the water land on his skin, leaving a mild tingling sensation.

Harry tried to open his eyes again. The light was too bright and he squinted at the shapes that seemed to stand over him. He felt a cloth dab at the water he had coughed onto his chest. The hand was gentle and his body relaxed, giving up the struggle to sit up.

Harry forced his eyes open and blinked rapidly for a moment. The world slowly swam into focus and he could see Mrs Weasley, Ron, and Hermione looking down at him. All three of them were crying as they smiled at him. A fourth person stood over Harry but he didn't recognise this man.

A face came across his vision and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. His angel was floating above him and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Ginny... my Ginny," rasped Harry.

Ginny looked down at Harry and smiled as a sob escaped her.

"Oh Harry, my sweet Harry."

Ginny caressed Harry's face and kissed his cracked lips gently. She lay her head on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his neck before she whispered to him.

"I love you."

Harry felt warmth spread through his body as he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

*

The Healers name was Lewis. He was a forty year old wizard with many years experience treating bizarre magical injuries at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Due to his experience he had been assigned to treat Harry Potter. He had also been warned that while the press had already learned of Harry Potter's presence within the hospital, if they learned of the reason for Harry's stay, he may find himself seeking new employment.

Lewis had been briefed on the nature of Harry's injury and he had to admit, he was fascinated. He would be the first Healer to treat an injury resulting from a Killing Curse; something he had proudly told his wife last night after returning home from work.

Yesterday had been busier than usual as the hospital was still treating many of the injured from the Battle of Hogwarts, as the press had rather unimaginatively, but accurately, named the battle. Without any prior warning, four Aurors from the Ministry had appeared in the lobby, momentarily followed by the Minister for Magic himself.

Lewis had happened to be behind the main reception desk filling out paperwork when the Minister had asked for his best Healer and a private room to be ready within two minutes. The looks on the faces of the Aurors and the Minister had left him in little doubt that they were serious. He had informed the Minister he was the senior Healer on duty and that he would escort them to a private ward.

The Minister had told him to wait until the patient arrived. As predicted by the Minister, the patient arrived within two minutes. He was being carried on a stretcher by a group of men, all bearing an uncanny resemblance to each other as well as bright red hair. The men walked directly to the Minister and the Minister indicated for him to lead the way as people arrived behind the patient, again most of them sporting red hair.

As the group arrived in the private ward the patient was lifted and placed onto the hospital bed with remarkable gentleness by the two roughest looking of the red haired man. One had deep scars on his face, while the other had several nasty burn marks on his arms.

Lewis had started to examine the patient when a young girl with red hair had stepped to the other side of the bed and taken his patients hand, saying the name Harry over and over again. Lewis had begun to ask the girl to let go of his patient but the Minister had told him she stays. His tone brooked no argument, so with a shrug of his shoulders he continued his examination.

The most obvious problem was the wound to the chest. It appeared to have been bleeding heavily for quite some time. Lewis had asked what happened to the young man and looked up to see all eyes directed at the Minister. The Minister calmly informed him the young man had been hit by the Killing Curse.

Lewis was shocked. He looked closely at his patient and now he noticed the tell tale scar on his forehead. Harry Potter. Lewis had objected and asked what had hit him in the chest, not what had hit him in the head years ago. Again the Minister had calmly told him Harry Potter had been hit by the Killing Curse.

Lewis had shaken his head and gotten to work. They had started by cleaning the chest wound. A chorus of 'no's' from the assembled group had stopped him from applying Dittany to the wound. Apparently it had already been tried with disastrous results. So Lewis had treated the head and hand wounds with Dittany, and forced a potion down Harry's throat that would start regenerating his blood loss.

Since then Lewis had been trying one remedy after another to treat the chest wound, but he had been unsuccessful so far. It was all pure guess work as there was no reference material for him to use regarding treatment of the Killing Curse.

Now, finally, Harry had briefly woken up before dropping back off to sleep. It had been a good sign, but it was the lone good sign among a mountain of bad ones.

*

Harry woke again to find the room was lit by lamps, the daylight replaced by night. His heart was pounding and he could feel the sweat on his brow. He tried to sit up but found he was still being restrained in the bed. He could sense people moving rapidly around him but his vision seemed to be obscured by a grey haze.

"Ginny… Ginny," he croaked.

His vision was suddenly full of a red blur.

"I'm here, Harry, just hold on," pleaded Ginny, Harry concerned by the panic in her voice.

Harry's vision began to clear, bringing Ginny into focus. It also revealed several other people standing over him that he did not recognise. They were applying a lot of pressure to his chest and Harry didn't know why.

He looked down and was shocked to see that towels were being used to cover his chest. The towels were stained scarlet with blood and Harry knew it was his.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, looking into Ginny's wide, scared eyes.

Harry was puzzled by the bleeding as he did not feel any pain at the moment. _Maybe I'm getting better_ , he thought.

Ginny's bottom lip trembled as she looked at Harry. "You're bleeding again… and we don't know why."

Harry was beginning to worry. He wasn't scared by the thought of injuries or bleeding, but the fear in Ginny's voice concerned him greatly. Harry tried to think; what could be happening to him that scared Ginny so badly.

Panic and horror suddenly filled Harry. He felt his blood run cold as he strained against his unseen restraints.

"Get away from me," yelled Harry as fresh pain ripped through his body. "Ginny… don't… I was a Horcrux." Harry's world went black and he saw no more.

*

The Healer Lewis stood talking quietly with the Weasley's and Hermione. He was trying not to let his anger show as he reprimanded the family for being less than forthcoming with him.

"Most of my staff had no idea what Harry was yelling about, but I know what a Horcrux is, and Harry was very adamant that he himself had been a Horcrux." Lewis glared at the family. "Now, would one of you care to enlighten me as to what actually happened to that young man so that I may begin treating him properly?"

The Weasley's shuffled their feet as they looked at each other with uncertainty. Lewis waited for an answer, but once it became evident one was not going be given any time soon, he began to lose his patience.

"Let me make this clear. Harry has been hit by a Killing Curse… twice. The first instance left him with only a thin scar on his forehead. The second instance has left a large burn mark on his chest that shows no signs of healing; in fact every time the poor lad goes to sleep the wound reopens."

"Whatever is causing this bleeding while he sleeps, while related to the Killing Curse, appears to have an underlying problem behind it. Now I find out Harry has been exposed to something far worse than the Killing Curse. Did any of you consider that it might not be just the Killing Curse that is causing the problem?" Lewis held his temper as he saw the faces in front of him fall.

Hermione broke the silence, "We're very sorry, Lewis. We had been sworn to secrecy for Harry's safety." Tears began to well in her eyes. "Harry was a Horcrux… and he let Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse to try and destroy the piece of soul within him."

Lewis' mouth hung open as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

"You mean Harry knew he would survive a Killing Curse?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "He meant to die, but he survived again."

"Merlins beard."

*

The Weasley family had taken up various positions around the ward. Ginny remained steadfastly by Harry's side, holding his hand and hoping he knew she was there.

Lewis had spent the previous day researching treatments into dark magic but had gotten no further with a possible treatment for Harry. He stood now before Arthur and Molly and tried to explain that they had come to an impasse.

"This is something we are not equipped to deal with, and to be honest, we have no idea what to do next." The Healer looked flustered and apologetic as he continued, "I have even tasked one of my muggle-born Healer's with looking into muggle cures just in case they know something which might be of use, but I am not hopeful at this stage. This feels different somehow... this feels like magic, but not magic I have ever seen before. This is something… new…"

Hermione's mind raced as a puzzle piece fell into place. Killing Curses and Harry Potter had been linked forever in her mind, not because it was new magic, but because it was old.

"Dumbledore," gasped Hermione. The assembled group were startled by her voice as they looked around at her.

Ron was the first to react. "What do you mean, 'Mione?" Ron had spent enough time with Hermione over the years to know she would not have said anything without a reason.

The Weasley's looked at Hermione expectantly; even Lewis was curious about where this might be going. When Hermione spoke again her voice carried her familiar know-it-all tones.

"It's love." Hermione beamed at them, but her smile faded as she realised the others now looked more confused than before.

"What's love, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley kindly

"The mark on Harry's chest is a mark of love," Hermione was starting to gently bounce up and down on her feet as she played out her theory in her mind.

Ron looked rather put out by this statement, "I don't think being hit by the Killing Curse leaves a mark of love, Hermione. Are you sure you haven't been overdoing it a bit lately?"

Hermione merely glared at Ron before speaking again, "Harry sacrificed himself because he loves us... because he loves Ginny."

Ginny instinctively tightened her grip on Harry's hand at the mention of Harry's love for her.

Hermione continued, "That sacrifice protected us all during the final minutes of the battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as Harry had been protected by his mother's similar sacrifice when she died to protect him." Her thoughts started to swirl, she could see a big flaw in her brilliant idea. "But Harry didn't die like his mother, although he should have." Hermione noticed Ginny glare at her from across the bed but ignored her. "Harry took the Killing Curse for us, but he wasn't supposed to live. This is old magic at its deepest, and we need to talk to somebody who knows about love."

Hermione could see that Mr and Mrs Weasley knew where she was going with this.

"Dumbledore knew about love," said Mrs Weasley. "Let's go and ask him shall we?"

Hermione could see the colour returning to Mrs Weasley's face, as she herself felt hope flare in her chest, the warmth spreading through her body. She smiled and nodded at Mrs Weasley, then turned and began walking towards the ward doors, Mrs Weasley right behind her.

"But Dumbledore's dead." Ron called after the two women, rising from his chair to follow them.

"Oh, Ronald," his mother said as she turned back to face him, "I think Minerva McGonagall can assist us with that little problem." She turned around and continued after Hermione. The rest of the Weasley men exchanged glances before rising from their places around the ward and following Mrs Weasley to the door. Only Ginny remained behind.

Arthur Weasley turned back to face his daughter. A hard look blazed in Ginny's eyes as she stared back at her father, as if daring him to ask that she leave Harry's side.

"Ginny, you stay here with Harry, okay?" Ginny's expression immediately softened as her father spoke. "He needs you, and he will take great comfort in your presence when he wakes to find the woman he loves is still with him."

With that Arthur Weasley turned and left the ward, Ginny watching her father leave as tears welled in her eyes. At that moment she had never respected her father more. He had understood how she felt without having to ask, and that meant so much to her.

Ginny turned back to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hold on, my love," she whispered, "hold on."

*

Minerva McGonagall jumped in fright as emerald green flames erupted beside her in the fireplace in her office. She looked into the flames and saw the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt peering out at her.

"Hello, Kingsley, to what do I owe this rather surprising call," enquired Minerva.

Kingsley looked apologetic as he began, "Sorry to call so late, Minerva. Molly Weasley has asked me if she could speak to Dumbledore's portrait urgently. She believes Albus may know something that can assist Harry."

Minerva involuntarily clutched her chest.

"Of course, Kingsley, when should I expect Molly?"

"Now," said Kingsley as Molly stepped through the image of Kingsley's face, followed rapidly by Hermione, Arthur, Ron, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie.

"My goodness," exclaimed a startled Minerva McGonagall.

Molly gave the Headmistress a perfunctory embrace before explaining the purpose of their visit.

"Evening, Minerva, we need to ask Dumbledore some questions about old magic. Would you be able to assist us?" Molly spoke rapidly and Minerva could sense the urgency.

"Of course. This way," said Minerva as she led them to the portrait which hung behind her desk. "Albus, you have guests."

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely at the assembled group.

"Ah, good evening Molly, I see you have brought nearly all of your charming family with you." Dumbledore spoke in a jovial tone, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Harry, he's very sick and we don't know how to help him," said Molly as her voice cracked.

"Calm yourself dear. Now tell me, what has happened?" asked Dumbledore soothingly.

Molly related the events following the battle of Hogwarts up to this moment for Dumbledore, noticing that the expression on Dumbledore's face never changed from one of mild interest. After Molly had concluded her story, Dumbledore considered his response while looking out at the forlorn faces surrounding him.

"I may be able to help," began Dumbledore, "but you must understand that the ancient magic that has bound Harry and Voldemort for so long is not something that has been seen before. However, Harry once asked me to guess for him, and now I will do so again."

"I believe the problem lies not with Harry's sacrifice for love, but with his connection to Voldemort. I met with Harry after he was killed." The Weasley's exchanged shocked looks at one another but did not interrupt. "That meeting occurred in a place of Harry's making; a world between worlds. We discussed many things before Harry made his decision to return. However, he left a wretched piece of soul behind when he chose life. Voldemort's soul. That piece of soul has been unable to move on because it is incomplete and too corrupted by evil, but Harry has left it where it can do him no harm."

"However, when Voldemort was killed, the last piece of his ragged soul was also unable to go on. It is not inconceivable that this piece of soul still lingers in this world, and when Harry sleeps or has powerful emotions, his mind becomes open to Voldemort still. Dark magic always leaves a trace, and Harry has been touched by a considerable amount of dark magic at the hands of Voldemort."

Hermione thought she knew where this might be going. "How do we destroy the last piece of soul?"

"Why, Miss Granger, I think you already know the answer to that question. The same way you destroy any other part of Voldemort's soul." Dumbledore gave her a wry smile. "Tell me, did any of you attend a funeral for Voldemort?"

Arthur Weasley was already moving before Dumbledore finished asking the question.

"Bill, Charlie, come with me," ordered Arthur as he reached the fireplace. Arthur took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Fiendfyre," Hermione yelled after Mr Weasley.

Arthur acknowledged Hermione with a raised hand as he shouted, "The Ministry of Magic." Green flames erupted and he stepped into them, vanishing with a whoosh. Bill and Charlie quickly followed.

Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family had watched their patriarch in awe. Hermione knew where he was going and why. She turned and addressed the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore grinned at Hermione, his blue eyes sparkling as he gave a small bow.

"You know what to do, Miss Granger" said Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded and smiled, turning to the Weasley family.

"We need to get back to St Mungo's. Harry must be woken" said Hermione urgently.

George looked confused, "Why?"

"Because Mr Weasley is going to destroy the body of Voldemort, and I think it would be a very bad idea if there was any connection with Harry when it happens," answered Hermione, starting to move towards the fireplace, "Come on, we need to hurry."

After the rapid departure of Hermione and the Weasley's, Minerva McGonagall gave Dumbledore a stern look. "You could have said something earlier, Albus."

"My dear Professor, I am bound to assist the serving Head of this school, but I can only provide assistance if it is asked for."

*

Harry slept fitfully. Red eyes and death surrounded him and he could feel a strange pressure buffeting his body. He could hear voices calling him, but he couldn't tell where they were coming from.

The voices started becoming very insistent and he felt a burning on his face as his mind began to swim towards consciousness. Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione standing over him, her hand raised back as she prepared to slap him again.

"Wake up, Harry, please; you've got to wake up."

Harry looked around and saw a collection of people all standing around his bed. Ginny was being held back by Ron as she glared daggers at Hermione.

"Okay, he's awake now so leave him alone," Ginny yelled at Hermione.

Hermione continued to look at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you need to stay awake for a little while."

Ginny broke free from Ron and lunged at Hermione, pushing her away from Harry.

"Ginny..." began Mrs Weasley, startled by her daughter's outburst, but Hermione cut her off.

"It's okay, Mrs Weasley. Ginny doesn't know," said Hermione, as Ron rounded the bed and pulled her close to him, concern on his face.

Ginny had now thrown herself over Harry, as if trying to shield him from any further harm. Harry could feel her long hair tickling his neck and he began to smile.

"My Ginny," whispered Harry. "You're still here." He looked at Hermione and Ron, "What doesn't Ginny know, Hermione?"

"Mr Weasley is about to try and fix you, but you need to be awake when it happens," explained Hermione.

A look of fear passed across Harry's face as he considered what Hermione had just said. Arthur Weasley had been known to dabble in the odd muggle remedy when it came to his own treatment for wounds that would not stop bleeding. Images of stitches and glue floated in Harry's mind as panic began to fill his body.

"How?" asked Harry, as his eyes widened and swept the room looking for Arthur Weasley.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't want to mention souls or Horcruxes in case it panicked Harry and sent him back into unconsciousness. Thankfully Mrs Weasley stepped in to rescue her.

"Dumbledore thought he might know how to fix your chest, Harry, and Arthur is carrying out a task for Dumbledore," said Mrs Weasley soothingly. She put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Ginevra, you will need to give Harry some space for this."

Ginny rose slowly from Harry. She looked into his eyes and she saw he was puzzled. She caressed his face and neck before stepping back from the bed.

"It's okay, Harry. I won't leave you."

*

Arthur ran through the corridors of the virtually deserted Ministry, his two sons following him as they tried to keep up. It was the middle of the night but Arthur knew Kingsley would still be here, buried in paperwork and red tape as he tried to restore order to the magical community. Bill gasped for breath as he ran after his father. _The old bugger can move when he wants to_ , thought Bill, with a mixture of admiration and surprise. They kept running until they reached the door to the office of the Minister.

A secretary stood, clearly alarmed by the sudden appearance of the three running men. "You can't..." he began, but never got a chance to finish his sentence.

Arthur opened the door to the Minister's office and walked straight in.

Kingsley looked up, surprised by this unexpected intrusion. He was even more surprised when he realised it was Arthur Weasley. He thought he had left Arthur with Minerva McGonagall only fifteen minutes ago.

"Arthur, what...?

"Where's Voldemort's body, Kingsley?" asked Arthur between gulping breathes of air.

Kingsley was bewildered, "Voldemort's body... what's going on?"

"We need to destroy the body, Kingsley. It's what has been affecting Harry," said Arthur, and Kingsley could see he was serious.

"Department of Mysteries."

"Let's go. I'll explain on the way," said Arthur as he turned and began heading for the elevators, Bill and Charlie leading the way.

The four men made their way down to the Department of Mysteries; Arthur bringing Kingsley up to date on their discussion with Dumbledore. Kingsley had felt sick to the stomach as he thought of the body of Voldemort still being a burden for Harry to bear. _Why didn't we destroy the body before now?_ Kingsley asked himself as they reached the Department of Mysteries.

The group made their way to a small room deep within the Department. Kingsley opened the door and they all looked at the table before them, a sheet covering what was obviously a body beneath it. Kingsley pulled the sheet off the table to reveal the white body of Voldemort, his snake like features causing everyone to recoil. The body had shown no signs of deterioration since the battle nearly a week ago.

Arthur recovered his composure. "Right, Kingsley, the body needs to be destroyed with Fiendfyre."

The blood drained from Kingsley's face as he looked at Arthur in shock.

"Arthur, are you sure?" asked Kingsley shakily.

"Yes," said Arthur, "unless you have a Basilisk fang handy?"

"I'm afraid not," said Kingsley as he smiled ruefully at Arthur. "I'll do it... but I'll need you three to help me contain the fire."

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all grunted their agreement as they drew wands and prepared themselves.

Kingsley drew his wand and pointed it at the body on the table. "Right, we'll contain it to this room. On my count... one...two...three."

*

Heat flared in Harry's body. He suddenly arched against the restraints still holding him in the bed. Mrs Weasley gasped while George and Percy held Ginny back, as she tried to reach Harry.

The air around Harry began to sparkle and hiss as energy began emitting from him. He could feel the power pulsing through his chest and radiating out of his hands as his body lifted from the bed and broke through the restraints. Harry could hear shouts from around the room but he remained calm, feeling the heat but no pain.

Harry opened his eyes but could not see the room. Instead he saw destruction and death, red eyes and blood. But something was different this time. The images were playing backwards in his mind and were soon replaced by images of his friends.

Sirius Black stood before him, seemingly floating in midair, surrounded by mist. Sirius winked at him before he turned and walked off into the distance until he disappeared in the mist.

Sirius was replaced by Albus Dumbledore, who beamed at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore then turned and followed Sirius into the mists.

The procession of his family and friends continued, until finally, Harry watched his mother and father disappear into the mist, walking hand in hand. Harry could feel a peace settling over him; so many had died in the fight, but he now knew that he would one day see them again, but not today.

Harry felt his body fall back onto the mattress. He sat up in the hospital bed and opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione nervously as she noticed Harry's eyes now shone brightly, as if lit from within.

Harry looked around at the assembled group of worried faces. They seemed to be focussing on his chest. He looked down and was surprised to see the mark on his chest was now just a small thin scar, similar to the one on his forehead but without the unique lightning bolt shape. Harry gingerly touched the scar and to his relief felt no pain or discomfort.

"That was a good trick," said Harry, mostly to himself. He looked back at Hermione, "What did Mr Weasley do?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Hermione hesitated briefly, afraid of upsetting Harry, but he would have to know sooner or later so he could deal with it properly.

"He... destroyed Voldemort's body."

Harry gave a small grunt, "I was still connected to him even in death, was I?"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, "How did you know, Harry?"

"With Dumbledore, it's always something like that," said Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny approached Harry and looked into his eyes. Harry smiled at her as he watched her move towards him. She still looked a little shaken and Harry wanted to hold her and reassure her.

"Harry, your eyes are glowing," whispered Ginny, as if Harry were showing some sort of immodesty in front of others.

Harry chuckled. He wouldn't have minded if his hair was on fire right now. He felt wonderful and free for the first time he could remember. He had an urge to sweep Ginny into his arms and kiss her, but thought best of it. Mrs Weasley may have accepted their relationship but he didn't think an overt display of affection in front of her would be appropriate.

Ron stepped to the other side of the bed. "Are you sure you're alright, mate? It's was a bit unexpected when you floated above the bed like that."

Harry grinned at his best friend as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, noticing for the first time that he was only wearing a pair of white hospital pants and nothing else.

"Harry..." yelled a startled Mrs Weasley.

But Harry ignored her as he tested his legs by bending them a few time. He took a few cautious steps and grinned at the shocked faces around the room.

"Has anybody got a mirror?" he asked.

"Behind you on the wall, dear," replied Mrs Weasley.

Harry turned and looked at his reflection. His eyes were indeed glowing softly. _Cool_ , he thought, as he concentrated on his reflection. Harry shut his eyes and pictured his glowing eyes returning to their normal colour. When he opened his eyes again and looked into the mirror, he saw that their regular colour had indeed returned.

Harry didn't know why his eyes glowed, or what possible use it could have, but he didn't feel any pain or discomfort when it happened, so he decided not to worry about it for now.

Harry turned away from the mirror and stepped around the room until he came to Ginny. She looked up into his eyes as tears began to well in hers. Harry embraced Ginny and held her tightly, feeling alive and joyous. Harry was awed by Ginny and her acceptance of him, despite having learned of what he once carried within him. _Mrs Weasley will just have to get used to it_ , Harry thought to himself as he lifted Ginny's chin and kissed her deeply, feeling a wave of love for this young woman who had refused to leave his side.

The Weasley's stood around the ward in awkward silence as Harry and Ginny continued to kiss, showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Eeeww," muttered Ron.

Harry broke his kiss from Ginny and turned to look at everyone. To his relief Mrs Weasley merely looked bemused by the whole spectacle.

"Sorry," said Harry sheepishly as he blushed.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist from behind him and kissed his shoulder as she looked at her families embarrassed expressions. She couldn't help but laugh as she felt relief run through her body. She felt so light, a great weight lifted from her as she revelled in the feel of Harry being with her again.

Mrs Weasley smiled at her daughter before she turned to Percy. "Percy, dear, can you let Lewis back in? I believe he may have kittens if we don't open the door soon."

Percy walked to the ward door and waved his wand at the door handle. The door instantly flew open as several people fell into the room, emitting a barrage of shouts and gasps as they tried to untangle themselves from each other and stand up.

Lewis was angry and he would no longer tolerate the interference of the Weasley's when it came to the treatment of Harry Potter. He looked to the bed to make sure Harry was alright, but felt his stomach drop when he saw the empty bed.

"What have you done with him?" demanded Lewis, as he rounded on Mrs Weasley.

"It's okay," said Harry from behind the Healer. "I'm still here."

Lewis turned and felt his jaw drop as he looked at Harry Potter standing before him. He immediately noticed the chest wound was now all but gone, and Harry had a life and light in his eyes that he hadn't seen since the young man had been brought into St Mungo's.

"Harry," said Hermione, "this is Lewis, the Healer who has been treating you."

Lewis was shocked when Harry stepped to him and embraced him for a moment.

"Thank you, Lewis," said a grinning Harry.

Lewis mumbled something incoherent as he looked at Harry, well aware that whatever was the cause of Harry's sudden recovery, it was not his doing. He did however, retain his Healer's instinct.

"Back in to bed, young man. I need to examine you," ordered Lewis, his curiosity overriding his bafflement.

Harry stepped back to the bed and lay down, as Lewis and his assistants set to work trying to diagnose a problem that no longer existed. The Weasley's and Hermione departed the ward to get some food and let Arthur know what had happened. After two hours of being prodded and inspected Harry was beginning to lose his sense of humour.

"I think that's just about enough. I'd like to go home now if you don't mind," said Harry irritably as he sat up in the bed.

Lewis looked startled, "Absolutely not. You will remain here until I can be sure that you are not going to drop dead the moment you leave the hospital. I don't want that on my record, Mr Potter."

Harry almost laughed at the Healer. The poor man was only trying to do his job, after all. "Don't worry, I will absolve you of all responsibility for my welfare, Lewis. But I am going home... with or without your consent."

Lewis looked at Harry and saw determination on his face. He knew he was going to lose this argument. The famous Harry Potter could probably call in enough favours to have every patient sent home if he so desired. Lewis shrugged resignedly and tried another tactic; he would try and meet his patient half way.

"Alright, Mr Potter, you can go home, but you will be visited every day by a Healer until we are confident that you have fully healed. Is that understood?" Lewis asked.

"Fair enough," said Harry, grinning broadly as he got up from the bed.

*

Arthur Weasley had returned to St Mungo's with Bill and Charlie, following the destruction of Voldemort's body. He had run into Molly and the rest of his family in the cafe on the ground floor. They were all discussing the events of the evening and preparing to return to the Burrow for a good night's sleep. Even Ginny had finally accepted that she needed to have a shower and sleep in a real bed for at least a night. Molly had assured her daughter they would return first thing tomorrow to check on Harry.

As they stood and began making their way passed the reception desk they had been shocked to find Harry standing at the counter signing parchments. He was dressed in his stained jeans and a hospital gown, while his feet were bare.

"Harry, dear," started Mrs Weasley, "what are you doing? You can't leave yet."

Harry turned and smiled at Mrs Weasley, grateful for her concern. "Yes I can. In fact, I just did. I was just writing a note for you actually. I'm going home now but the Healers will be coming to see me tomorrow."

Mrs Weasley looked unconvinced but Ginny looked delighted. Harry took Ginny's hand as he spoke to her.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, Gin," said Harry as he gave Ginny a gentle hug.

Ginny broke apart from Harry and looked at him with wide eyes, confusion on her face.

"What... I thought you said you were coming home?" said Ginny, her voice almost pleading as the other Weasley's also looked at Harry with confused expressions.

"I'm going to my home," explained Harry, "at Grimmauld Place."

Ginny's face fell and Mrs Weasley looked as if she had been slapped. Arthur Weasley decided to intervene and cut off Molly's rant before it could begin.

"Harry, son, we are not leaving you by yourself. We are your family and we will always be your family." Arthur smiled at Harry as he continued. "Now, you can choose whether you go to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow, as long as you realise that we will be going with you."

Harry was touched as he saw the rest of the assembled group nodding their agreement. He was deeply moved that this family had not shunned him upon learning of his Horcrux secret, and he didn't really want to spend a night with only himself for company.

"Are you sure?" he asked Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley gave him a bright smile and patted his arm, "Let's go home."

*

The night sky was clear and bright as Harry stood alone in the back garden of the Burrow, enjoying the feel of the cool air on his skin as he sipped from a hot cup of tea.

Inside the Burrow, Arthur and Molly stood at the kitchen window watching Harry while their children had scattered themselves around their home. Molly felt a sense of relief as she looked at Harry, for she had wondered if she would ever see him again after he disappeared. She had actually thought they had lost him when she saw his body on the bathroom floor at Grimmauld Place.

Molly thought of Ginny's anguished scream when she had found Harry, and it sent an involuntary shiver down her back. Her daughter and her surrogate son had endured enough torment and heartache for a lifetime; now she intended to make sure they finally had some peace.

"Arthur, love, we need to make some decisions about Harry. I know you wanted to bring him here but we need to make sure this is the best place for him to recover," said Molly quietly.

Arthur gave his wife's shoulder a squeeze. "I know. He seems happy at the moment, in fact I've never seen him happier, but I am concerned about what might happen when he falls asleep tonight. His nightmares might not be at an end yet, Voldemort or otherwise."

"Should we perhaps put him in a separate room tonight, rather than with Ginny?" asked Molly with concern. She had not even considered that while the nightmares Harry had when connected to Voldemort might have ceased, Harry still had enough other trauma's to disturb the sleep of any man.

Arthur smiled at Molly's suggestion as he continued to look out the window at Harry. "I believe Ginny would find her way to Harry no matter where we put him. We'll leave them together; besides, Ginny has a calming effect on Harry so it may be the best thing for him."

Molly was again astounded by her husband. She didn't know too many men who would understand their daughters, as he understood Ginny and her love for Harry.

"They're very much in love, Arthur. I can see it written all over them," said Molly.

"Mmm. I wonder how much went on between them before Harry left last year?" remarked Arthur thoughtfully.

Molly was reminded that Harry and Ginny had eluded her question about their previous relationship the night after the battle. "They certainly don't seem to have any trouble expressing their affection for each other," observed Molly.

"Probably all that wobbly apparation," laughed Arthur.

"What are you talking about?" asked Molly, glad to hear her husband laugh again.

Arthur told Molly about what he had seen on their return to the Burrow following the battle, and Ginny's hastily improvised excuse, leaving Molly with a fit of the giggles.

As Molly laughed at the antics of her daughter, George stepped into the kitchen looking rather pale and drawn.

"Oh, George, are you alright?" asked Molly with concern.

"Yes, Mum, is that Harry outside?"

"Yes dear, he's just having some tea before bed."

George started walking towards the back door. "Ginny's in the shower," he told his mother, "So I'll go and talk to Harry."

Molly and Arthur watched their son and knew he was going to apologise to Harry. They knew he had blamed himself over and over again for driving Harry away, which had nearly resulted in Harry's death.

"Would you like us to come with you, son?" asked Arthur kindly.

George gave his father a small smile, "Thanks Dad, but I need to do this alone." With that he opened the door and approached Harry.

Harry heard the door open behind him and turned with a smile on his face, which faltered a little as he saw George, and not Ginny, approaching him.

"George," said Harry politely but warily, as he returned his gaze to the night sky beyond the garden after leaning down and placing his mug on the ground at his feet.

George came and stood next to Harry. He gazed out into the distance with Harry for a minute as he screwed up his courage and began to speak.

"I am ashamed of the way I treated you, Harry. I said horrible things to you and I didn't have the right. You would have saved everyone if you could have, you even died to try and save us. I'll understand if you need time, but please forgive me, Harry." George drew in a deep breath as his finished talking, as if bracing himself for the worst.

Harry looked at George, feeling a wave of sympathy for him. He knew the regret that came with laying blame. He had, after all, blamed Dumbledore for Sirius' death when his godfather was killed. Harry gave George a small, sad, smile as he stepped to him and the two men embraced. Neither felt the need to speak as they renewed their bond of friendship.

George stepped back and smiled with relief as he looked at Harry. There was one more thing he had to ask before his courage failed him.

"Dumbledore told us you died. What was it like...you know...on the other side?" he asked.

Harry knew why George would ask this.

"It was light and warm and peaceful," said Harry, "and it became what I imagined it as. Fred would have gone on because he didn't have a choice like I did, but he would have gone to a good place and you will see him again one day. I know you will."

George was at that moment eternally grateful that Harry had shown not hostility, but love towards him. He turned to Harry with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Harry, I needed to hear that."

With that the two young men embraced again as they were watched by two proud parents through the kitchen window. They broke apart as the back door opened and Ginny appeared silhouetted in the door way. George grinned and gave Harry a conspiratorial wink as he walked back across the garden into the house, placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder as he passed her.

Ginny joined Harry as he stood in the back garden. She was wearing a nightgown over her pyjama top and her hair was still wet. Harry thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight, as she put an arm around his waist.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah, Gin. George and I were just talking about Fred, that's all. He wanted to know what I saw when I died."

Ginny's face fell as she thought of Fred. "Fred's funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon."

Harry was surprised, "You haven't had the funeral yet?"

"No, Dad and George wanted to wait until you came back to us."

Harry was suddenly speechless and tears stung his eyes as his throat started to burn.

"We all wanted you to be here, Harry," said Ginny as she rubbed Harry's back.

Harry could only nod as he wiped his eyes and looked down at Ginny.

"Come on my sweet Harry, let's go to bed."

Harry hesitated, "I'd rather stay with you for a little while longer, Gin."

Ginny smiled at Harry, and Harry thought he saw something mischievous in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why not do both?" she asked as she took Harry's hand and led him into the house. Harry didn't know where this was going but he was curious.

Once they reached the kitchen, they found Arthur and Molly waiting for them.

"Mum, Dad," said Ginny, "we're going to bed."

"That's a good idea, love," said Mrs Weasley as she gave both Harry and Ginny a quick hug. "Now remember what we discussed, young lady." Mrs Weasley gave her daughter a stern look, but smirked a little as she saw the baffled look on Harry's face. "You haven't told him yet?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, and Harry noticed she was blushing slightly.

"Well, take Ron and Hermione with you. They're in the living room, no doubt sitting on top of one another," Mrs Weasley chuckled as Ginny and Harry left the room.

As predicted, Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione lying stretched out on the couch together, quietly talking.

Ginny grinned at them, "Time for bed you two."

As Ron and Hermione untangled themselves from each other, Harry was surprised to see nobody else in the room.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Ron.

"Well, Bill went back to Shell Cottage, Percy went to his flat, Charlie and George claimed they could not look at Hermione and me any longer so they went to bed. They're sharing George's old room. Mum and Dad are in the kitchen, and you and Ginny are standing in the living room. I think that about covers it."

"You git," laughed Harry.

The two couples traipsed up the stairs until they reached the first floor landing and the door to Ginny's room. Ginny turned and spoke to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, goodnight you two."

Ron and Hermione said goodnight as they continued up the stairs, leaving a smiling Ginny and bewildered Harry behind. Ginny opened the door of her bedroom and Harry saw that the single bed which had been in there last year had now been replaced with a double bed. His mind reeled with the possible implication of this development.

"Uh... Ginny, you seem to be under the impression I'm sleeping in your room tonight," said Harry nervously.

"That's because you are, my sweet. Now, get in there," ordered Ginny as she pushed Harry into her room. She followed him in and closed the door behind them.

"What about your parents, Gin?" asked Harry, looking around as though he were expecting Mr Weasley to jump out of the cupboard at any moment and hex him into a blubbering mess.

"Who do you think helped me move the bed in here?" asked Ginny as she took off her nightgown to reveal she was wearing a flannelette pyjama top and little else.

Harry couldn't help himself as he looked at her legs and felt his mouth fall open. Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her as she climbed into bed. As Harry stood rooted to the spot Ginny decided there was only one way to get past this. She got out of the bed and walked to the door, opened it and called for her mother.

Mrs Weasley came climbing up the stairs, "Is everything alright, Ginny? Is Harry okay?" she asked as she reached the bedroom door, slightly breathless.

"Yes, Mum, Harry's fine. But he seems to be having a little trouble understanding that he is allowed to sleep in my room."

Mrs Weasley snorted as she looked at Harry. "Harry dear, Arthur and I have given our blessing to you and Ginny. We know you love each other very much and we are happy for you to share a bed; we ask only that you act sensibly while you live under our roof." Mrs Weasley smiled kindly at Harry, knowing the poor boy must be terribly embarrassed.

Harry nodded but didn't dare open his mouth.

"Goodnight dears," said Mrs Weasley as she headed back downstairs.

`"Goodnight Mum," Ginny called after her mother as she shut the bedroom door.

Ginny stepped to Harry and put her arms around his neck. "Now, my sweet Harry, please cast whatever charms you think we may need to secure our privacy, and take me to bed."

Harry, eyes wide and glowing slightly as he grinned, drew his wand and cast several quick spells non-verbally, ensuring nobody could hear them or enter the room.

"Harry, your eyes are glowing," whispered Ginny as she looked at him.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry as he shut his eyes. When he opened them again they had returned to their normal colour.

Ginny looked on with curiosity. "Why do you think that happens?"

Harry considered for a moment, "I don't know, Gin. I didn't do it intentionally."

"What did you feel when you did it?"

Harry blushed slightly, "I was feeling very happy for some reason."

Ginny had a hunch about Harry's eyes but she would have to test her theory to prove it. _That could wait for another day_ , she told herself as she reached up and took Harry's glasses off. Then she kissed Harry as she had done almost a year ago in this very room. She had finally come full circle and she wasn't going to let anyone take their happiness from them again.

Harry and Ginny climbed into bed and were soon fast asleep as they held one another, Ginny covering the scar on Harry's chest with her hand; and Harry dreamt of Ginny and a future without darkness and war.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Boy Who Lives

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	7. Chapter 7

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 7 : Freds Final Farewell

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 13

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Lucius Malfoy looked around at the large isolated farm house he had been hiding in for the past three days. The brick building was in various stages of decay as, due to their age, the previous residents had not been able to carry out the necessary maintenance to keep the building in good order. The grounds surrounding the building and several smaller outbuildings were also heavily overgrown.

The residents had not had visitors for a long time, and that suited Lucius perfectly. He had had no compunction in killing the elderly couple who had been surprised by his sudden appearance on their property. He would use this house for as long as he felt safe to do so, and then he would merely find another suitable location and remove any obstacles that stood in his way.

His desire for revenge seethed within him and he would now start making his plans. Draco would be crucial to those plans as there were now so few he could trust and call for help. He just hoped the story of his escape from Hogwarts would reach the right kind of people. Without assistance his rage would remain impotent; and he would eventually be captured, trapped and cowering like a hare cornered by hounds.

Lucius was determined; Harry Potter and his friends would suffer dearly for the humiliation and defeat endured by him and his son.

*

"Good morning, Gin," said Harry softly, as he lay in bed next to Ginny, watching her as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

The morning sunlight streamed in through the small window of Ginny's room, and Harry could hear the Weasley's moving around the house. Harry knew the charms he had used last night would prevent anyone from entering the bedroom, but it wouldn't stop Mrs Weasley from knocking on the door. Surprisingly this hadn't happened as yet.

"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" Ginny asked as she yawned, trying to shake off the last of her sleepiness.

Harry grinned at her, recalling his wonderful dreams of Ginny and a possible future that now had a chance to become real.

"Very well thank you, Gin. And you?"

Ginny stretched and draped her arm across Harry's chest. "Better than ever. How's your chest feel?" she asked warily.

Harry picked up Ginny's arm off his chest and peered at the scar that had replaced the ugly wound. He rubbed it tenderly until he realised that he felt no pain from the scar. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Harry examined the scar.

"My poor scarred Harry. Is there anything I can do?" asked Ginny.

"No, my Ginny. It's alright," answered Harry as he rested his head back onto the pillow.

Ginny leaned over Harry and gently kissed the scar on his chest. Harry felt the warmth spread through him, and electricity surged in his mind. Ginny slowly moved her kisses up his body; reaching his neck, then jaw line, and finally his lips. Harry let out an involuntary moan as Ginny's kisses began to intensify, before the inevitable knock at the door brought the couple back to reality.

"Harry, Ginny, time to get up," called Mrs Weasley through the door.

Ginny sighed. "I swear that woman can sense it whenever I start to have too much fun."

Harry was just grateful she hadn't tried to open the door. He didn't fancy trying to explain to his girlfriend's mother why he had sealed the bedroom. He looked at Ginny and saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"You know… she can't get in here at the moment," Harry pointed out, a sly grin on his face.

Ginny began to laugh. "I don't think that would stop her. I won't be shocked if her face appears in the window any second now."

Harry thought Ginny might be right, but he couldn't resist one more deep kiss with Ginny before they got out of bed and began to get dressed. Harry watched as Ginny changed, and almost abandoned his own attempt at dressing. She was his beautiful angel and he would have been content to stay up here with her forever.

Ginny was having a similar problem. While Harry still looked rather battered, it only made her want him more, knowing what he had done to save her and her family. She found herself wondering just how long she would be able to respect her mother's wishes. Only reminding herself that it was Fred's funeral today prompted her to finish dressing and head down to the kitchen with Harry.

The mood in the Burrow kitchen was solemn, but not as depressing as Harry had feared. Mrs Weasley pottered about her kitchen as she cooked a late breakfast for her family. Harry had expected her to be nearly overcome with grief today, but instead, while she wore a melancholy expression, Mrs Weasley greeted Ginny and himself warmly.

"Good morning, dears; did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said Harry and Ginny in unison and somewhat shyly, as they both looked at the floor.

Molly thought it was very sweet and she was delighted that her daughter was still innocent enough to be embarrassed in front of her mother.

At the kitchen table Charlie and George both smirked and chortled at Harry and Ginny's discomfort, while Ron and Hermione gave the couple a sympathetic look, having endured a similarly awkward moment only minutes earlier.

"Well, sit down. Breakfast will be ready in just a minute," said Mrs Weasley as she turned back to the sizzling pans on her stove.

Harry and Ginny took a seat across the table from Ron and Hermione, and Ron and Harry shared a sly grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at the childishness of her boyfriend and her best friend. Ginny didn't seem to mind at all and flashed her own cheeky grin as she waggled her eyebrows at Hermione, who feigned mock indignation before she started giggling.

Harry looked at the end of the table and saw George was smiling as he watched this exchange. A good night's sleep seemed to have done wonders for George, but Harry was still surprised by his jovial mood on the day he would bury his twin.

Arthur Weasley stuck his head in the back door and gestured to Harry. "Could I have a moment, Harry?" he asked.

Harry was suddenly very concerned that perhaps Mrs Weasley hadn't tried to open Ginny's bedroom door before because she had tried earlier, and had now tasked Arthur with having a very awkward talk with his daughter's boyfriend. Harry rose from his seat at the table and followed Mr Weasley outside, trying to keep his expression blank.

Harry stepped into the garden and saw a large marque had been erected, and tables and chairs for about thirty people had been set up on the grass. Harry assumed this would be for the wake to follow Freds funeral later today.

Arthur wandered over to the edge of his garden and looked intently into the shrubs and plants bordering his yard. He smiled as he saw the garden gnomes come out, and he threw a piece of cold toast at the nearest gnome.

Arthur turned and addressed Harry, "Harry, I want to thank you for what you did for George last night. He told Molly and I what you talked about and I'm grateful you could give him some closure about Fred. I think that knowledge has helped Molly too. I would have understood if you had been less accommodating to George considering your last meeting with him."

Arthur held out his hand and Harry shook it, a little unnerved by Mr Weasley.

"You are my family now, Mr Weasley," said Harry, "and I would forgive my family any fault if they asked me to."

Arthur dropped Harry's hand and embraced him. "Your parents would be so proud of the man you have become." Arthur stepped back and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I need to ask a favour of you today, Harry."

"Of course, Mr Weasley, anything I can do to help."

"Look after Ginny for me. She will need your strength to endure this day, and you have become the most important person in the world for Ginny. I know you will also share our grief today, so look after each other for me."

Harry nodded, but didn't know what to say. This man was ensuring his children would be supported on the day they had to bury their brother. Harry wondered who would support Mr Weasley as he buried a son.

Arthur stared at Harry for a moment before continuing, "You have made my daughter very happy, Harry. So tell me, just between you and I, and before Molly finds out, what sort of relationship did you have last year with Ginny?"

Harry blushed, but he decided this man had earned an honest answer. Harry told him how he had fallen for Ginny while she was still dating another student, about his conflict regarding Ron and his feelings for his little sister; about how Ginny and he had become a couple in the middle of a crowded common room, and finally how Harry had ended their relationship for Ginny's safety.

Arthur had sympathised with Harry and his plight of unrequited love, and laughed as he heard the story of Harry and Ginny's first kiss, informing Harry that he had now won himself a Weasley woman and he may as well just accept that they usually got their way. He had felt for Harry as the young man had explained why he had left Ginny and his deep regret for doing so.

Arthur knew Ginny had found her man. Their love went beyond attraction and desire, into something far more profound. Harry had sacrificed himself to save his daughter, and he could ask no more of the young man.

Meanwhile, several people were peering through the kitchen window, watching as Arthur and Harry talked and laughed. Ginny was nervous that her father might be giving Harry a rather stern lecture until she had seen her father and Harry laughing together.

"What going on, Mum?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I have no idea, sweetheart. I dare say Arthur just wanted to make sure Harry understood about the arrangements for after the funeral," said Mrs Weasley.

"Then why are they laughing?" asked Ron as he gazed at Harry and his father having their animated discussion outside.

Arthur led Harry back towards the house, "Please Harry, I think we can drop the formalities now. Call me Arthur."

Harry grinned and looked at the house as they approached, seeing several heads at the kitchen window suddenly duck out of sight. He laughed to himself and had a sudden feeling that he was finally home.

As they entered the back door Harry noticed that Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the others had all resumed their seats around the kitchen table and were unconvincingly pretending not to notice his return. Harry took his seat next to Ginny and began helping himself to some now slightly cold breakfast.

Arthur then asked Hermione to join him in the yard and Harry had a good idea that Arthur was asking her to take care of Ron today.

Ginny leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear, "What did Dad say to you?"

"Later, Gin," replied Harry as he watched Ron and George head to the window to watch the next round of proceedings.

After a few minutes Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. "What are they laughing about?" he asked no-one in particular.

Harry smirked, "Probably just your concern for house-elves, Ron," answered Harry as he began to laugh quietly to himself.

Ron turned on him, "My concern about what?" he demanded, but Harry was unable to answer as he laughed at the memory of Ron and Hermione sharing their first kiss following Ron's display of concern for the house-elves at Hogwarts during the battle.

Ginny smiled as Harry laughed, feeling the happiness Harry felt wash over her. She took his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

"Alright Happy Jack, what did my father talk to you and Hermione about?" asked Ginny, her eyes stern while her lips curled into a smile.

Harry found he could not resist her request and told her how he and Arthur had talked about the funeral today, but Harry didn't tell Ginny of Arthur's request of him to look after her. Harry also told Ginny they had discussed their relationship last year. Rather than being angry, Ginny looked worried as Harry finished his story.

"You didn't tell him anything about what we've done since you got back, did you?"

"Of course not, Gin, but I don't think he's worried about that. I think he just wanted to know about our relationship before your mother did, that's all," replied Harry soothingly as he rubbed Ginny's arms.

Ginny's eyes suddenly smouldered as she looked at Harry, "Good, make sure you don't tell him about this either."

With that Ginny and Harry felt the world melt away as they held each other, kissing passionately.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny lay on the bed together, their hands on each other's bodies as they felt the heat between them. They were both wondering where this might have led if the Burrow hadn't been full of people who constantly seemed to find reasons to walk up and down the stairs.

A knock on the door announced an end to their encounter but neither of them moved. The door opened to reveal Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ginny both sat up suddenly and Harry realised they hadn't sealed the room. _Whoops._

"Oh, for goodness sake you two," chided Mrs Weasley, "at least lock the door like normal teenagers." And this time Harry noticed both mother and daughter blushed. "Harry, the Healers are here to see you, dear."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, send them in," replied Harry as Mrs Weasley left the room.

He and Ginny looked at each other and began laughing.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing so well, Mr Potter," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Ginny and Harry were surprised to find Poppy Pomfrey entering their room with the Healer Lewis right behind her. Poppy beamed at them as she stood there in her customary matron's uniform. Ginny leapt from the bed and ran to Poppy, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Ginny," said Poppy, "how are you?"

Ginny broke away from Poppy and looked over her shoulder at Harry, before she turned back to face Poppy and grinned, "I'm great, thanks Poppy. Come and say hello to Harry."

Poppy Pomfrey smiled at Harry, "So how is my favourite patient?"

Harry was still startled by the display of affection between Ginny and Poppy, but he recovered long enough to answer, "I'm much better thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

Lewis had begun to unpack his equipment in preparation for Harry's examination. Harry watched the healer for a second before a thought occurred to him.

"What are you doing here, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry tactlessly.

Poppy didn't take any offence to the question. "The Minister informed me of your condition yesterday and suggested you might be more comfortable with a familiar face treating you for a while. Lewis here has graciously consented to allow me to assist him with your care."

Harry smiled briefly. "Okay then, what's the plan?"

Lewis stood up from the equipment he had been unpacking from his bag onto the floor. "Let's start with the head first and we'll work our way down from there."

Harry heard Ginny snicker in the corner but ignored her, "How long will this take?"

"Oh, about an hour today, so we can establish your current condition fully. But from tomorrow it should only take half that time," replied Lewis.

Harry sighed and lay back on the bed as Lewis and Poppy conducted their exam, taking copious notes and comparing them to records they had brought with them from St Mungo's, which detailed Harry's vital statistics over the last few days.

Finally Lewis stood back and scratched his head. "Well, Mr Potter. You appear to be in good health. You are still slightly malnourished and bruised, but your three main injuries have all healed well. I don't suppose you'd care to tell me how you recovered so quickly?" he asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head, "I have no idea, Lewis. I just felt a lot better last night after the Weasleys came to see me." Harry hoped his face didn't betray his lie but he would like to keep some secrets to himself.

Lewis and Poppy packed up their equipment and bid Harry and Ginny farewell, promising to see them again tomorrow. Harry lay back on the bed, relieved it was over. Ginny lay sideways across the bed and rested her head on Harry's stomach.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny softly.

Harry stroked Ginny's hair as he smiled, "Yeah, Gin. We had better get ready soon."

Ginny blinked back a tear as she rolled up to Harry's shoulder and put her head against his neck as he held her.

"Please stay with me today," she whispered.

"I'll stay with you forever."

*

Bright sunshine lit the dirt path which led into the village of Ottery St Catchpole, as the Weasley's, along with Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, made their way towards the little local cemetery for Fred's funeral. Harry thought it was rather strange the sun was shining, as he always thought it was far more appropriate for funerals to be held in the rain.

Harry thought back to the family meeting they had held just prior to leaving the Burrow. The Weasleys had assembled in the kitchen, a subdued atmosphere surrounding them as they waited for Mrs Weasley to join them. It was time for Freds funeral and while they were glad to finally be saying goodbye to Fred, they were all apprehensive about how they would cope when the time finally came.

Arthur addressed his family, "Okay Weasleys… and others, I want you to look after each other and your mother today. If we stick together we will get through this. Don't talk to any reporters, especially you Harry. I know you haven't seen the _Daily Prophet_ recently, but you are still front page news as nobody has seen you since the remembrance dinner after the battle. The press knows you were in St Mungo's and they know of your connection to this family obviously. I imagine they will be waiting for us somewhere today."

"In order for us to be able to give Fred a private send-off, Kingsley has provided us with Aurors and members of the Magical Law Enforcement office to help keep the press and the curious at bay. So everybody, I know it will be hard, but just ignore any questions. After the funeral we will be returning here for the wake, and the wards that have been set up around the Burrow will ensure that nobody uninvited can disturb us."

As they reached the end of the dirt path at the edge of the village, Harry saw the first of the reporters being kept at a respectful distance by the Ministry officials. Harry braced himself for the barrage of questions as the Weasley family formed a circle around him and Ginny; but none were forthcoming. Harry wondered briefly what that had cost Kingsley to achieve.

A number of photographer's were less restrained but still didn't try to interfere with the procession as they took several pictures of the group, although Harry noticed the camera's were pointed directly at him. Harry had begun to think it was all too good to be true; and he was right.

"Oh, Harry," called a familiar voice, and Harry felt the blood drain from his face, "do you think it's appropriate for you to attend the funeral of someone whose death you are responsible for?"

Ginny tightened her grip around Harry's waist as he turned and glared at the malicious little witch in the green robes, her matching acid green Quik Quotes Quill hovering beside her. Harry's eyes flared brightly as he began to advance on the woman, drawing his wand.

Rita Skeeter knew she had done no favours for Harry over the years, and as Harry raised his wand and aimed at her, his eyes glowing eerily as his expression hardened, she suddenly realised she had finally gone too far.

Her voice trembled as she resorted to her only excuse, "My readers and I want to know."

But Harry never got the chance to fire a spell at the reporter. Rita was hit by a collection of spells which flew at her from behind him, leaving her a bubbling mess of boils on the ground, as the bat-bogeys swooped at her face.

Harry spun around and saw several Weasley's hurriedly stowing wands back into their robes. George looked particularly pleased with himself, while Molly looked appalled.

"George, Ron, Ginny…" blustered Molly, but her heart wasn't really in it.

"Hey," said Percy, "how about a little credit over here, thanks Mum," as he stashed his wand up his sleeve.

Ginny stepped to Harry as his eyes slowly returned to their normal colour. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry looked at the Weasley's as they grinned sheepishly at each other. He began to laugh as he and Ginny rejoined the group. Arthur Weasley pointed back over Harry's shoulder at the assembled reporters.

"Look at that."

Harry turned and saw that most of the reporters were laughing at their colleague, and the photographers were feverishly snapping pictures of the unconscious Rita Skeeter.

George spoke for them all. "Fred would have loved that. Come on, let's go say goodbye."

The group turned and made their way down the small country lane and through the wrought iron gates which marked the entrance to the cemetery. As they reached the plot which had been prepared for Fred, Harry noticed a large group of witches and wizards was already assembled waiting for them.

Harry recognised nearly all the mourners. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall stood together talking quietly, as Hagrid blew his nose noisily nearby. Andromeda Tonks was sitting on a chair with a small baby on her lap. The baby had bright blue hair and Harry felt a surge of regret for Teddy Lupin, knowing that Teddy, like himself, would never know his parents as they had died at the battle of Hogwarts.

Lee Jordan walked directly to George and the two old friends embraced. Fred's old Quidditch team was talking animatedly and Harry could tell they were discussing a Quidditch game as he watched their hands move in familiar patterns through the air. As Harry got closer he could hear Oliver Wood explaining one of Fred's many memorable moments from the Quidditch pitch to Angelina Johnson, who kept reminding Oliver that she had been there too.

George and Molly accepted hugs from all their guests, and Harry looked on in surprise when George took the hand of a girl that looked familiar to Harry, but he couldn't remember where from. Ginny noticed the puzzled look on Harry's face and followed his gaze to George and the mystery girl.

"Oh, that's George's assistant from the shop." Ginny smiled, "Maybe her job description has expanded somewhat lately."

Ginny and Harry both laughed softly as they took their seats beside Ron and Hermione, who had also noticed that George had now sat down with the girl from the shop.

Arthur and Molly Weasley finished greeting everyone and sat down in the front row, and indicated to the local minister that the service could begin.

Kingsley rose and took his spot behind a small podium. He spoke for several minutes about Fred and the bravery he had shown on the night of the battle, and how his sacrifice would be honoured and remembered as the wizarding community endeavoured to build the world which Fred had fought and died for.

Arthur Weasley got up and thanked Kingsley as the two men exchanged places. Arthur began by paying tribute to his son and the laughter he had brought to the world, as Molly sobbed quietly in the front row. He spoke of the pride he had in Fred for his decision to fight for what was right, and how the love that now filled his house assured him that Fred had not died in vain.

As Arthur stepped down from the podium, Harry held Ginny and marvelled at the resilience of Arthur Weasley.

The local minister was looking rather confused by all the talk of war and wizards, but he knew people often mourned in their own way, so he smiled politely as he invited George to say a few words. George took his place at the podium and addressed the crowd.

"Fred was my brother," George began, his voice wavering a little as emotion flooded through him, "and my best friend. From silly pranks and accidentally exploding bedrooms... sorry Mum... to fighting a war for our freedom, we had always stuck together. Now my brother has gone where I cannot follow."

George's head fell as Molly Weasley gave an anguished cry from her seat in the front row. Arthur Weasley pulled his distraught wife close to him, taking comfort from her while trying to give comfort back.

George brought his head up, his eyes glistening with tears in the soft afternoon light. He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment before continuing.

"Fred knew I wouldn't be able to do this myself, so he wrote this letter so he could be with me today…

 _Hello Weasleys,_

 _I gather from the sad looks on your faces that not everything has gone quite as planned, and George has once again needed me to assist. Honestly, George. Anyway, here goes:_

 _To my brothers Bill, Charlie, Ron, and you too Percy, assuming you have stopped being such a prat; now that I am gone I ask only that you laugh when you think of me, and know that I am laughing too._

 _To my dear little sister Ginny, I wish I could have been there to see Mum going mental when you get married, but know I'll be watching and wishing you well. And tell Harry welcome to the family from me._

 _Mum and Dad, I don't know how you did it all, but know that I never wanted for anything. Your love and support was worth more than mere money to me._

 _Now my family, that's enough serious stuff. Hopefully I have died in some stupidly heroic way, which I did gladly so you could all live and laugh. I will see you all again someday, but not too soon, okay._

 _Love and laughter always,_

 _Fred Weasley_

As George finished reading his brothers' letter, he looked at the group of mourners and noticed that people were now smiling through their tears. _Good one, Fred_ , he thought to himself.

The remainder of the funeral service passed quickly. After the casket was lowered into the ground and the local Minster had consecrated the earth, George paid his own remarkable tribute to Fred, launching fireworks that exploded into the form of a great dragon, which swooped once over the cemetery before disappearing in a shower of red sparks. Many local villagers had watched the display in awe, but following quick intervention by Ministry officials, none would remember the peculiar funeral that took place that afternoon.

The Weasley family and their guests then slowly made their way up the path, back to The Burrow, with Bill and Charlie already regaling the group with stories of some of Fred and George's more spectacular misadventures. By the time they reached The Burrow, laughter could be heard from the group as they honoured Fred's last wish.

*

The sun had set over the Burrow as the celebration of Fred's life got into full swing. Golden lanterns were dotted throughout the back garden as people gathered in groups, helping themselves to the food which had been provided by the Ministry, as they talked and laughed.

Harry sat quietly to one side of the garden, not wishing to have people's curiosity about him overshadow Fred's final send-off. He watched Ginny as she helped Molly, who was ignoring the constant requests for her to sit down as she maintained her hostess duties.

Ron and Hermione were talking with Professor McGonagall and Harry guessed Hermione was eagerly discussing her return to Hogwarts later this year to finish her studies. Harry was startled when he saw Professor McGonagall give Hermione and Ron a hug, as he had never really seen his old Transfiguration Teacher show much affection to her students.

George sat in the middle of the crowd with his shop assistant by his side. Harry had finally learned her name was Verity.

Harry didn't notice as a woman came and sat down next to him. He jumped in fright when a small babies hand reached out and tried to grab his nose.

"Hello, Harry," laughed Andromeda, "you have just met your godson, Teddy, for the first time. Sorry, he gets away from me sometimes."

Harry looked at Teddy Lupin as Andromeda tried to reposition the baby on her lap.

"Hi Teddy," said Harry, as he felt tears well in his eyes.

He looked up at Andromeda, "I'm so sorry about your family, Mrs Tonks. I should have been there for Remus and Tonks funerals… but I was still a bit sick."

"Please Harry, call me Dromeda. I had hoped you would be able to attend the funerals but Molly has told me you only came home from St Mungo's yesterday, so don't you worry about it," she said kindly. "They were nice ceremonies, but I would have preferred not to have had to have them."

Harry didn't know what to say to that as Teddy tried to reach out for his nose again. Harry watched in shock as Teddy's tuft of hair changed colour from bright blue to black, in a good imitation of Harry's hair colour. Andromeda laughed as she saw Harry's reaction.

"Only a month old and he can change his hair. Dora was almost a year old before she could do that. Here, have a cuddle," said Andromeda as she passed the wriggling baby to Harry.

Harry almost panicked. He had never held a baby before and he had a sudden fear he may somehow hurt Teddy if he did it the wrong way. Teddy however, seemed to have no such concerns, as he grabbed Harry's nose and blew a bubble in triumph.

The back door of the Burrow opened and Molly Weasley stopped in her tracks as she looked across the garden to see Harry with a baby on his lap. She turned and called to Ginny.

"Ginny, sweetheart, I think you had better see this."

Ginny joined her mother at the door. "What is it, Mum?"

Molly indicated towards Harry and Teddy and heard Ginny's gasp as her daughter looked at the man she loved, holding a baby that now bore a remarkable resemblance to him.

Molly looked at Ginny and thought she might have to hold her up. "Are you alright, dear?" asked Molly as she put an arm around Ginny.

Ginny could only nod as she blinked back sudden tears. Molly thought she understood.

"It's like seeing the future isn't it?" said Molly, as she looked from Ginny to Harry and realised that while Ginny would always be her daughter, she now also belonged to another. "Why don't you go to him, love?"

Harry saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up from Teddy to see Ginny walking slowly towards him. He stood up with Teddy in his arms, becoming concerned as Ginny appeared to have been crying.

"Are you okay, Gin?" asked Harry as Ginny reached him and put an arm around his waist.

"Oh, yes… it's just… never mind. This young man must be Teddy," Ginny smiled as Teddy tried to grab her nose.

Harry grinned, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I'd like you to meet my godson, Teddy Lupin-Tonks."

Ginny was awed by the moment. Her life stretched out before her and she had just been given a glimpse of the possibilities.

At the back door of the Burrow, Molly had begun to cry as she watched the amazing scene before her. Arthur had seen his wife's tears as he sat at a table in the yard with Bill and Charlie, and he went to Molly to support her.

"It's alright, my love," he said soothingly as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Arthur, look at them."

Arthur followed his wifes gaze and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Merlin's beard."

Arthur looked on as Bill and Charlie approached, also determined to support their mother. They both saw that their parents were looking to the far side of the yard and cast a glance in that direction. The four Weasleys stood rooted to the spot and watched, fascinated by the sight, as Harry and Ginny stood together, laughing and smiling as Teddy now changed his hair colour between red and black.

"I think that calls for a drink," said Charlie as he chuckled.

*

As the evening wore on, the atmosphere began to change as most of the guests bid their farewells and the Weasley's found themselves sitting under the marquee in the garden discussing their future plans.

Hermione's revelation that she would be attending Hogwarts to complete her studies came as a surprise to nobody. However, when Ron announced his intention to return to Hogwarts many shared doubtful looks amongst themselves. Bill was the first to voice the thought that had occurred to everyone.

"You're not going back just to be with Hermione, are you little brother?"

"Course not," said Ron in a mildly offended manner, "but I would have," he said grinning. "Nah, Professor McGonagall convinced me to come back and complete the N.E.W.T. subjects I need to pass to become an Auror, and to act in another role which I cannot discuss at this time," concluded Ron with a conspiratorial wink at Hermione.

"That's way too much information," laughed George as he drank from his glass of Firewhiskey, looking from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione looked mortified as Ron leapt up to defend her honour.

"You prat, George, not that… it's something else which you will hear about soon enough," said Ron.

"Fine," said George smirking, "keep your secrets. What about you Bill?"

"Well, now that the war is over I have accepted a job at Gringotts so I can be a bit closer to my family," explained Bill, who turned bright red as his brothers chimed in with a series of 'awgh's'.

"Shut it, you lot," said Bill, as Molly wrapped her arms around her eldest son's shoulders, beaming at him.

"Well," said George, as he held up Verity's hand, "Verity and I will be opening a new joke shop in Hogsmeade, as I have handed over the reins of the Diagon Alley shop to my new business partner."

George grinned at the confused faces which looked at him from around the table.

"Who's your new business partner?" asked Arthur.

Before George could answer, the entire group was startled as Percy jumped to his feet, spread his arms wide spilling his drink, and tried to sing the word, "Me."

The whole group was stunned.

"You, Percy," said Charlie incredulously, "but you hate having fun."

Percy started to sway from side to side as he grinned at his family. "I hate trying to be serious all the time. I have resigned from the Ministry… and have agreed to assist George while he establishes his new… er… shop," concluded Percy with a hiccup.

"Are you drunk, Percy?" asked Ginny.

"I hope so."

The Weasley's burst into laughter as Percy sat back down and missed his seat. George picked him up from the ground and brushed the grass off his brother as he placed a chair very precisely beneath Percy and lowered him into it.

Once the laughter died down Charlie sat forward.

"I will be staying in England for a while." Charlie turned his gaze to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Apparently some group of irresponsible teenagers released a blind dragon into the wild and now somebody has to look after it until it can be relocated to the colony in Romania."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a guilty look but laughed anyway, as they remembered making their escape from Gringotts on the back of the dragon just before the final battle.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's alright," said Hermione, "We were really worried weren't we boys?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"No," they said together before collapsing into laughter.

Ginny took her turn. "I'll be going back to Hogwarts obviously; I have to finish my final year." She smiled sadly as she held Harry's hand.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Arthur.

Harry wasn't prepared for this. He had only been out of hospital for one day and he had deliberately not thought about his future during the previous year. He was actually surprised to suddenly find himself having to consider a future.

"I don't know yet," he said to groans from around the table. "I'm sorry, I just hadn't thought about it yet, is all."

"Do you still want to be an Auror?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Harry had held a desire to be an Auror since his fifth year at Hogwarts, when he was told he would never become one. It was still the only profession he had ever considered, but he wanted some time away from the dark arts.

"Maybe I'll talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow and see what I would need to do," said Harry thoughtfully.

Ginny let out a breath she had been holding and smiled at her family. They all looked back at her and understood her happiness. She would not be separated from Harry again if he returned to school with her, as they would be finishing their final year together.

Arthur and Molly watched and listened as their children laid out their plans, delighted that they would all be nearby for the next few months at least. Arthur knew a bustling house would help his wife deal with her grief over the loss of Fred, and he felt his spirits lift as he saw a bright future for his family.

"What about you, Arthur?" asked Harry.

"Well, that's an interesting issue at the moment. I return to work at the Ministry next week, but the office I head up is now sort of obsolete; there's no real need to worry about counterfeit protective charms anymore, so I guess I'll find out when I get back. Until then, I was going to sort out the shed."

His children all grinned but Molly did not.

"You mean clean out the shed, not sort out, don't you dear?"

"Yes, Molly."

The group were now trying desperately not to laugh as Arthur smirked.

Molly stood from the table. "Alright dears, goodnight to you all. Don't stay up too late."

Molly made her way around the table with Arthur following her, as she hugged each person before disappearing into the Burrow.

*

Arthur and Molly sat at the kitchen table and listened to the occasional bursts of laughter coming from outside. They couldn't help but smile at each other knowing that their family would be alright in time. They would all miss Fred, but they would move on with their lives and make sure Fred's death had not been in vain.

"How are you feeling, Molly?" asked Arthur wearily.

His wife looked tired and frazzled, but she was no longer crying. Arthur had been delighted to see her spirits lift as their children discussed their plans.

"I'm not sure, dear," said Molly, looking a little bewildered. "I feel happy at the moment and I'm not sure I should be. It is a relief to have finally had Fred's funeral because I knew that would be hard, but now I feel guilty because I'm happy at the moment." Molly sighed quietly.

Arthur smiled at his wife. "I know what you mean. This week has been so hard on all of us, I wondered if we would get through it. And now that it's over, I feel like I can breathe again."

Molly patted Arthur's hand. "I think we should talk to Harry about his experience with dying. To know that Fred would have gone on and I will see him again; somehow it eases my grief. I wonder if Harry can tell us any more?" asked Molly thoughtfully.

"Maybe. Give it some time though. Harry needs to recover too."

"I know. I should let Minerva and Kingsley know Harry may still want to become an Auror. They could come and talk to him tomorrow. Kingsley would be delighted at the prospect of Harry eventually joining the Ministry."

"Calm down, Molly," said Arthur as he watched his wife's excitement grow. She loved to be able to help others, but sometimes the person being helped called it interfering.

"Well, if we do nothing Harry will just sit around here thinking about the past. It would give him some direction and focus if he started studying to become an Auror," said Molly defensively.

"That's a good point," said Arthur. "I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind having Harry at Hogwarts with her either."

Molly chuckled. "Ginny nearly fainted tonight when she saw Harry holding little Teddy. I must admit I felt a bit overwhelmed myself," mused Molly, her eyes misting over as she recalled the image. "And when Ginny stood with Harry… oh, Arthur, it was just beautiful."

"Don't start planning the wedding just yet, Molly Weasley," cautioned Arthur. "You're right though, it was quite something to see."

They both looked at the back door as more sounds of laughter reached them. Molly took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Did you know about George and Verity?"

Arthur shook his head as he smiled. "No, I didn't. I'll talk to George about it later and see if it's serious or not."

Molly looked worried. "George certainly seemed serious. He was talking about opening another shop with her."

Arthur knew Molly was right to worry. He hoped George wasn't rushing into anything just to fill the hole left by Fred's death.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow," said Arthur as he stood from the table. "Let's go to bed and sleep on it."

*

In the back garden, Harry laughed and cried with the Weasley family as they talked about Fred and all the trouble he had caused over the years, and he was in stitches as he listened to the Weasley's start teasing each other.

Ginny had drunk a little too much Firewhiskey and had decided to embarrass Ron be telling Bill and Charlie about his dalliance with Lavender Brown last year, and revealing Lavender's nickname for Ron of 'Won-Won'. Ron looked a bit sheepish about the whole thing as Hermione broke into a fit of giggles.

"You were such a fool, Ron," said Hermione between breaths as she struggled to regain her composure. "I was so in love with you and you couldn't even see it."

"Well, I'll make up for it now, shall I?" grinned Ron as he dipped Hermione back on her chair and planted a big kiss on her lips, to the accompaniment of cheers from his brothers.

Harry clapped as he watched his two best friends finally share the love he had seen between them for years. They were complete opposites and would probably remain inseparable forever, thought Harry.

Ron took his revenge on Ginny as he gently ribbed her about her rocky relationship with Dean Thomas. While Ron hadn't known of Harry's feelings for his sister at the time, he was now quite relieved to find he was not the only one who missed the signs that their true love was already waiting for them. He reminded Ginny that she hadn't noticed Harry pining for her for most of the year.

Ginny sighed as she recalled her stormy relationship with Dean.

"Why did you finally break up with Dean, Ginny," asked Bill

"Dean tried to help me through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room one night and I just couldn't stand it anymore," she explained for her older brother's benefit. "He was treating me like I was a little porcelain doll and I was just looking for a reason to break up with him by that point."

"Uh…," said Harry. "That was me actually."

All eyes turned to Harry and he wondered if he might have been better off keeping his mouth shut. _Too late for that now_ , he thought to himself.

"What do you mean that was you?" asked Ginny, obviously confused by Harry's admission.

"I had won a phial of Felix Felicis, the luck potion, during the first potions lesson that year. Anyway, Dumbledore had asked me to find out some information for him and I had been having no luck, so I took the potion and threw my invisibility cloak on."

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were trying not to laugh as they recalled the evening and Harry's weird departure from the Common Room. Ginny looked very curious, while the others around the table listened to the story.

Harry gave Ginny an apologetic look, "As I left the room, you and Dean were coming in and I accidentally bumped you as I went passed."

Ginny glared at Harry for a moment, before her face broke into a smile.

"Do you mean to tell me I had the biggest fight of my life with a boy that night because you bumped into me?"

Harry could see the rest of the group trying to suppress their laughter.

"Lucky, wasn't I?" said Harry as he raised his eyebrows.

This was too much for Hermione as she burst out laughing, quickly joined by the rest of the Weasleys. Harry grinned at Ginny and waited for her response.

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as she started to laugh.

Bill turned to George and Verity. "Would you care to enlighten your family as to the exact nature of your relationship with this lovely young lady?"

George grinned as Verity blushed beside him.

"Well, Verity and I have been going out for a few months now. It just sort of happened, you know… working all those hours together."

"Right," said Bill. "Did Fred know about this?"

"Of course," replied George. "He found out when Verity accidentally put her arms around the wrong person."

Tears of laughter ran down faces as they all imagined Verity making the simple mistake.

"After that she always checked for my missing ear first," explained George as he put an arm around a very embarrassed Verity.

Bill raised his glass to Verity, "Well, welcome to the family Verity."

Harry sat outside and enjoyed being part of the banter which continued for several more hours. As he finally made his way to bed with Ginny, his eyes glowed softly with the contentment he felt.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Freds Final Farewell

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	8. Chapter 8

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 8 : The Difference a Day Makes

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 11

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Harry woke early with a mild head ache. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. He lifted Ginny's arm from across his chest and sat up slowly, gingerly rubbing his temples. _Too much Firewhiskey_ , Harry thought to himself ruefully.

He looked down at the sleeping form of Ginny as he heard a soft snoring coming from beside him. He smiled at her and kissed her shoulder before he slid out of bed, grabbed a towel which hung from the door, and made his way to the shower one floor up.

As Harry opened the door and stepped into the bathroom he nearly tripped over Ron's foot. _I should have knocked first_ , he told himself. Ron, his hair still wet, stood their wearing only a towel around his waist and looking at Harry with a lopsided grin as he began to turn bright red. Harry noticed the shower was still running.

"Who's in here with you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Who do you think?" replied Ron as the redness reached his ears.

A voice came from the shower, "Who are you talking to, Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron started pushing Harry back out the bathroom door, "Just a nosy fool, 'Mione. Don't worry about it," said Ron as he closed the door in Harry's face.

Harry laughed to himself as he headed back down to Ginny's room with his towel around his neck, and sat on the bed next to Ginny.

A muffled moan from beside him announced that he had accidentally woken Ginny. She rolled over and looked at Harry with bleary eyes, but she still managed a faint smile.

"Hey beautiful, sorry to wake you," said Harry softly.

Ginny sat up in the bed and kissed Harry good morning.

"Are you going to have a shower?" she asked, seeing his towel.

"Ah… not right now. The bathrooms a little crowded at the moment." Harry told Ginny of his encounter with Ron and Hermione in the bathroom.

Ginny snorted, "I think they've been doing that all week but usually the door is locked. One too many drinks last night I guess."

Ginny hopped out of bed and came around to Harry. She threw her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. Harry winced and rubbed his sore head.

"My poor Harry," giggled Ginny as she kissed Harry's forehead. "What shall we do today?"

Harry tried to clear his head as he thought about his plan for the day. This was his first day in nearly a year that he was free to do as he pleased. He was slightly overwhelmed by the feeling.

"I would like to talk to Professor McGonagall about N.E.W.T. studies when school restarts in September; and Bill said he would take me to Gringotts whenever I wanted to go. I have some explaining to do to the goblins apparently," said Harry nervously, not looking forward to that encounter, "other than that, I'm all yours."

Ginny pulled back from Harry and fixed him with a wry stare. "Why Mr Potter, I do believe you are all mine regardless of your plans."

Harry and Ginny got dressed and headed downstairs, deciding to postpone showers until they were positive embarrassing encounters could be avoided. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they were surprised to find the kitchen empty. In fact, Ginny couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

The couple moved through the house to the living room and found Molly and Arthur sitting with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, speak of the devil," said Kingsley as he stood and shook Harry's hand.

Harry suddenly felt very nervous and instinctively reached for Ginny's hand. Minerva McGonagall spotted this movement and smiled to herself.

"Hello Kingsley, Professor McGonagall," said Harry warily as he stood and looked at the four faces which surrounded him, unable to read anything in their expressions.

"Please Harry, Ginny, sit down with us. We have much to discuss," said Kingsley as he moved from the couch to allow Harry and Ginny room to sit together.

Harry and Ginny sat on the edge of the couch and kept their hands clasped together. Neither of them knew what was happening, but Harry made sure he had a clear path to the back door just in case.

Molly chuckled at Harry and Ginny, seeing their obvious discomfort. "Oh, relax you two; there is nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled briefly at Molly but found he could not relax just yet.

Kingsley remained standing as he addressed Harry. "Harry, Molly tells me you are still interested in pursuing a career as an Auror."

Harry looked at Molly as she picked at some invisible fluff on her sleeve and avoided his gaze. Harry looked back to Kingsley and nodded curtly.

"Excellent, I take it this means you will be returning to Hogwarts in September?" asked Kingsley.

"I guess," said Harry noncommittally. "I was planning to discuss this matter with Professor McGonagall later today. I'm not sure what I still need to do to finish my N.E.W.T. studies."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a small piece of parchment and began to read from it.

"You need to achieve a N.E.W.T. level score in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and of course, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Following the completion of N.E.W.T. studies comes a further three years of instruction as part of the Auror training program."

Harry swallowed as he contemplated four more years of study.

Kingsley looked hard at Harry. "Harry, this is not a career choice for the faint hearted. While I have no doubt as to your abilities, I want you to be certain this is what you want to do."

Harry felt his resolve harden. He resented having someone question his commitment to fighting the dark arts.

"I will become an Auror, Minister," said Harry firmly.

Kingsley beamed at him. "Excellent. Now let me do something that may assist you on your path. Minerva?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, Minister," replied Professor McGonagall.

"You have witnessed the N.E.W.T. level exams for the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts, have you not?" asked Kingsley pompously.

"Of course, Minister."

"You have observed Harry Potter's skill level in a practical environment on more than one occasion?"

"Yes, Minister."

Harry was becoming quite nervous.

"How would you evaluate Mr Potter's performance as it relates to the N.E.W.T. level exam?" asked Kingsley, clearly enjoying himself now.

"Outstanding, Minister," answered Professor McGonagall, a twinkle in her eye.

"Then it is my pleasure, as Minister for Magic, to award Harry James Potter a N.E.W.T. qualification of 'Outstanding' in the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Congratulations Mr Potter."

Harry sat looking dumbstruck. Arthur and Molly beamed at him while Ginny maintained a similar look of shock on her face to Harry's.

Harry finally regained his voice. "What..."

Kingsley grinned as he explained. "Harry, you have stood against and defeated more dark magic than most Aurors will see in an entire career. We have decided to award you your N.E.W.T. level now so when you return to Hogwarts you will only have to study three subjects, although I dare say you will find the courses are considerably easier than the last year you faced."

"However, when you return to Hogwarts, Minerva and I would like to make a bold request of you."

Harry knew it was too good to be true. "And what may that be, Minister?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Minerva McGonagall stood and began to pace. "As you know Harry, last year we were not permitted to accept any students of muggle born origin."

Harry nodded as Professor McGonagall looked sick at just the memory of the previous year at Hogwarts.

"A result of this policy means we will have a small group of twelve year olds commencing their first year at Hogwarts this year. They will be a year behind the children who started last year and I would not wish them to have to study an extra year purely because of the manner of their births."

Harry was very curious as to where this might be going.

"While we have been able to secure teachers to conduct the regular class programs this year, I would like to have a series of special classes provided to these older children which will allow them to cover the first two years worth of study within one school year. This will allow them to rejoin the regular program with their third year classmates next school year."

Harry now had the feeling he was caught in the headlights of an oncoming car and was unable to move.

"The Minister and I were wondering if we could impose upon you to take this class on; in a manner similar to the way in which you trained Dumbledore's Army." Professor McGonagall's eyes bore into Harry. "This program would essentially be a fast track course in various subjects which would give these poor children the assistance they need to make up for the lost time they suffered last year."

Harry's mouth hung open and he tried to close it as his mind raced. He knew he could teach people practical skills, but Dumbledore's Army had been a rebel group operating in secret, not a Ministry approved class with all the attached responsibilities. Harry looked to Ginny for help and found she was almost crying as she smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Wrong... nothing's wrong, my sweet Harry. I think you would make a wonderful teacher for the little ones," said Ginny, almost shaking with pride in her Harry.

Harry turned back to the expectant faces of Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. "I am flattered by the offer, but I am not a professor, I am still just a student."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Just a student indeed. Potter, you are the saviour of the wizarding world and considered by many to have been Dumbledore's apprentice; any child would be fortunate to learn from you."

"Besides, there are a number of other benefits to holding a teacher's position. While you would remain a Gryffindor student, as a teacher you would have your own quarters, separate from the student's dormitory."

Harry and Ginny looked quickly at each other and just as quickly back at the four people watching them. Harry and Ginny both realised that the four people didn't have to be mind readers to know what thoughts had just occurred to them.

Another thought occurred to Harry, "What about the other subjects? I wouldn't have time to teach them everything myself."

Professor McGonagall smiled at her student. _He spotted that problem rather quickly_ , she thought. "We have been rather lucky there, Mr Potter. Fortunately a number of your classmates and fellow Dumbledore's Army members will also be returning to Hogwarts this year to complete their studies in various fields, although I must point out a rather large number also wish to follow the Auror career path. They will be offered similar positions to yourself to help instruct our muggle born first year students who are a year behind."

"However, if you were to accept this position you would be expected to act as the head of this group of student teachers. You will be taking the fewest number of classes so you will have the most time to handle the administrative aspect of the job, plus you were this groups' leader once before. They will no doubt be willing to follow you again."

In spite of himself, Harry felt immense pride that he had trained a group that were now regarded as good enough to teach the next generation. But doubt nagged at the back of his mind. He would need time to think about this.

"May I have some time to consider your offer?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"Of course, Harry," she said kindly, "but not too long."

Harry stood and shook hands with Kingsley, thanking him for his N.E.W.T. qualification. Arthur and Molly embraced him as they congratulated him, and to Harry's surprise, so did Professor McGonagall.

Ginny and Harry left the room, Harry feeling a little light headed as they went to the kitchen to help themselves to some breakfast.

In the living room the four old friends talked quietly together.

"Do you think he'll accept, Arthur?" asked Kingsley.

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe... probably. I could see the doubt on his face and he still has a long road to go to recover from his ordeals; but the chance to teach little children the right way to do things would certainly appeal to his nature. Give him a couple of days to consider it and I think you may have your man."

Arthur looked at Kingsley thoughtfully before continuing. "What are you going to do about the muggle born students from the other years that were unable to attend Hogwarts last year?"

"Well," said Kingsley, "we will be providing extra tutoring to most, while the fifth and seventh year muggle students will have to repeat the year in order to sit their exams. We will have a very full school this year, but with Harry and his friends looking after the new muggle borns; that will be a great benefit for Minerva and her staff."

Meanwhile, Minerva looked a little put out as she broached a sensitive subject. "Molly, Harry and Ginny seem very close. They are obviously a couple again."

"You knew before?" asked Molly.

"I was the Head of their house. Of course I knew," laughed Minerva as she looked at the stunned expression on Molly's face.

Molly's expression softened as she answered Minerva's original question. "They are very much in love. I have rarely seen devotion like it and never in a couple so young. They have both been scarred and damaged by their experiences, yet they have retained their wonder and love for each other through it all. It seems they were always destined to be together and I am truly happy for them."

"It's really that serious?"

"Arthur and I let them share a room."

"Oh my."

*

Following his visit from Madam Pomfrey and Lewis just before lunch, Harry now sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. His check up had revealed yet again that nothing was wrong with him that a bit of time wouldn't sort out.

While Harry sat and picked at a plate of food, he had started scanning the previous weeks worth of _Daily Prophets_ and shaking his head in wonder at the number and variety of stories about him, the battle, and Ron and Hermione. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were keeping a close eye on Harry in case he was upset by any of the stories he read.

Harry felt detached as he read the various eye witness accounts of his part in the Battle of Hogwarts, and noticed without surprise that no two versions of the events were quite the same. He grunted as he read of his confrontation with Lucius Malfoy at the remembrance dinner, it sounded far more exiting in the articles. _It always does_ , Harry reminded himself as he sipped a cup of tea as he continued to read.

A series of banner headlines regarding Harry then started to appear. These headlines started innocently enough with 'Where's Harry', but quickly turned to 'Harry Potter in Hiding' to 'Harry Potter Dying?'. These articles were speculative at best but occasionally a true fact slipped into the mix.

One article questioning Harry's location immediately following the battle had mentioned the Burrow as a likely possibility; but the article also suggested that Harry might be at the Ministry of Magic, wearing a disguise while he lived above the Leaky Cauldron in London, and enjoying some quiet time on a tropical beach with his long time girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

Harry passed that article to Hermione but she merely glanced at it coldly before informing Harry that she had already seen it. Harry glanced at Ron and saw the annoyance in his eyes. Ginny didn't seem bothered at all. She shrugged her shoulders as she got up from the table and took her empty plate to the sink.

Ginny came back to the table and stood behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. She began to read snippets from the articles as Harry continued to scan through them. Earlier she had been wondering how Harry could read all these false stories about himself and not become angry, and then she had reminded herself that he had dealt with this sort of thing since he was eleven. It no longer bothered him, so Ginny decided it was not going to bother her. She knew the truth and that was enough for her.

Harry read with mild interest about his imminent demise at St Mungo's earlier during the week. The stories regarding his stay in hospital were the most outlandish with wide ranging theories from mental breakdown to a revenge attack by rogue Death Eaters. Harry scoffed and quietly thanked Lewis and his team for the integrity they had shown; it would have been worth a lot of Galleons to any of the medical staff if they had gone to the papers.

Harry reached today's issue of the _Prophet_ and quickly scanned through it. He smiled to himself as he read a small article mentioning the funeral of Fred Weasley and Harry Potter's attendance at the service. Harry was surprised to find only one photo of himself surrounded by the Weasleys in the paper.

Several large photos and a rather amusing article about the attack on Rita Skeeter had earned more space than Harry Potter. The article quoted Rita Skeeter as saying, 'Harry and I have always been such good friends. I don't know what could have prompted him to attack me like that.' The article then went on to quote several witnesses all claiming Harry had not attacked Rita Skeeter; instead, they claimed, it had been witches or wizards unknown who had fired spells from behind concealment and it was unlikely they would ever be identified.

As the four friends sat around the table a large tawny owl arrived on the kitchen window sill. Ron stood and opened the window, taking an envelope from the owl before feeding it a couple of owl treats which were kept in a bowl under the window.

"It's for you, Hermione," said Ron, somewhat surprised. "Official Ministry seal."

He handed the envelope to Hermione as he took his seat back at the table and waited for Hermione to say something.

Hermione quickly opened the envelope and read the letter it contained. When she looked up at Ron her face was beaming and a tear started to roll down her cheek.

"What is it, 'Mione?" asked Ron cautiously. Hermione was smiling and crying so he decided a careful approach was warranted here.

Hermione jumped up from the table and dove at Ron, nearly knocking him from his seat as she threw her arms around him.

"Good news, is it?" hazarded Ron, as Harry and Ginny both watched with interest.

"The Ministry has located my parents. I am leaving to pick them up in Australia tomorrow morning."

Hermione released Ron and began jumping around the kitchen in an unusual display of joy. Harry and Ginny laughed at her antics but Ron looked a little crestfallen.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

Hermione stopped jumping as she saw Ron's downcast expression and went and sat on his lap.

"Tomorrow," confirmed Hermione as she nodded. She gave Ron a quick kiss before continuing.

"It will be really strange to be without you, Ron. Why don't you come with me?" suggested Hermione, smiling at her sulky boyfriend.

Ron's eyes lit up as he looked at Hermione. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said as she placed the letter on the table revealing two passes for the international floo network.

Ron grinned like a Cheshire cat as he saw the tickets. He then stood up and lifted Hermione up with him. He spun her around once before lowering her to the ground and giving her a long kiss.

Harry grinned at the scene and couldn't resist a little revenge.

"Eeeww."

Ginny giggled as Hermione and Ron broke apart, blushing slightly as they looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Git," said Ron.

Hermione took Ron's hand. "Come on, Ron. We had better let Molly know and then start packing."

Ginny and Harry were left in the kitchen, laughing as they cleared the table.

*

Bill pulled his long red hair back and put it into a pony tail. He turned and fixed Harry and Ginny with a stern look.

"Don't argue, don't get angry. Just explain your actions and let me do any negotiating. Understood?" asked Bill.

Harry and Ginny both nodded a little nervously.

"The goblins are not happy about your break in, Harry. They could use the incident as grounds to seize your gold. I would advise you to admit fault and provide them with a version of the truth. Don't mention that a goblin helped you to break in, they would not believe you anyway."

"Right," said Harry, feeling rather anxious.

He had, along with Ron and Hermione, broken into the Gringotts bank in order to retrieve one of the Horcruxes Voldemort had made and stored within the LeStrange family vault. Harry knew the goblins would not care about his reason for breaking into Gringotts, however noble his intention was. They only cared that the successful break in, and out, had hurt their reputation as a safe place to deposit gold.

Bill continued, "I have arranged for the floo network to be connected between the Burrow and Gringotts so we will not have to walk through Diagon Alley to get there. Are you ready to go?"

"Let's get it over with," said Harry, with more confidence than he actually felt.

Bill nodded and looked at Ginny. "Are you sure you want to come, Ginny?"

Ginny glared at her older brother.

"Okay, okay," said Bill hurriedly. "I was just checking. Let's go."

The three of them stepped to the fireplace next to the kitchen and Bill grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and called out 'Gringotts Bank' as he stepped into the green flames and disappeared. Harry and Ginny quickly followed.

As they stepped out of the fireplace within Gringotts, they found themselves in a sparsely furnished office. The walls were panelled in beautiful dark wood, and brass handles adorned the offices double doors. In one corner sat two chairs and a small desk, upon which sat the only personal items in the room. One was a picture frame containing a photo of a beautiful blonde woman who Harry instantly recognised as Bill's wife, Fleur; the other was an old picture without a frame. It rested against a lamp on the desk and showed a large group of red haired people all waving out at him. Harry peered closer to the photo and saw that Ginny looked to only be about five years old.

"I probably should update that one day," said Bill as he noticed Harry looking at the photo. "As you have no doubt guessed, this is my new office." Bill waved his arm majestically around the office with a grin on his face. "I'm not used to a desk job yet."

Harry and Ginny grinned at Bill as he stepped to the double doors and pulled them open inwards.

"Let's go. Mind your manners, both of you."

Bill led Harry and Ginny down the corridor outside his office. Harry noticed there were many sets of the double doors situated down the corridor, each with a small brass plaque on the wall beside the door. They reached the elevator at the end of the corridor and stepped inside the waiting carriage. Bill pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator doors slid shut. With a lurch the carriage began to rise towards the top floor, but Harry suddenly realised he didn't know what floor he had started on.

When the elevator door slid open and they stepped out, Harry saw they now stood in a small room with a large desk to one side. The marble flooring shined as he looked down and saw his reflection. A small goblin inclined his head towards Bill.

"You are expected, Mr Weasley. Please go through," said the goblin as the large double doors at the end of the room opened to reveal a very large office beyond them.

Harry and Ginny followed Bill past the desk as the goblin scowled at Harry. Harry was beginning to feel very nervous.

The three of them entered the office and Harry saw the large windows provided a view over Diagon Alley and out over central London. Two goblins sat on the far side of an oblong conference table, and they indicated for their guests to take a seat. Harry sat down and realised the table and chairs were considerably shorter than he was used to. He tried to get comfortable but his knees barely fit under the table.

The two goblins stared at Harry as if waiting for him to say something. Bill made the introductions.

"Mr Grimhound, Mr Narwold, I present to you Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley."

The goblins glared at Harry, their large eyes clearly revealing their feeling towards the thief in their midst. The goblin Bill had called Grimhound pointed a long bony finger at Ginny.

"The girl is not party to this business."

Bill made a slight bow, "She is the partner of Harry Potter and is bound to him."

"Very well," croaked Grimhound. "Let us begin." The goblin picked up a piece of parchment and began scanning it.

"Mr Harry Potter, you have violated the sanctity of this institution and you may be subject to criminal prosecution under wizarding law for your actions. You may also be stripped of any assets we hold on your behalf within this institution. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied Harry, feeling numb at the prospect of being tried for his crime.

"It is alleged that you wilfully entered Gringotts Bank with the express purpose of obtaining items which did not lawfully belong to you, from a vault you did not have permission to access. Do you dispute this allegation?" The goblin leered as he leaned forward awaiting Harry's reply.

"I do not," said Harry, feeling the breath leave his body.

"Do you wish to provide any reason for you actions, Mr Potter?"

"Yes I do. I had learned from Bellatrix LeStrange, the owner of the vault I broke into, that an object necessary to the defeat of Lord Voldemort was stored within the vault. I entered the vault and obtained the object which was later destroyed. I did not steal anything for personal gain. I was only seeking to end the war," concluded Harry.

"The wars of wizards do not concern us, Mr Potter?"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, shocked by the arrogance displayed by the goblin.

The goblin, Grimhound, glared at Harry. "We do not involve ourselves in the business of wizards. We are impartial and will provide our services to any who are willing to meet our fee."

"I see," said Harry, as an idea occurred to him. "Do you think the wizarding community would see it that way?"

"What do you mean?" asked Grimhound.

Bill shot Harry a warning look, but Harry wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone.

"I propose that I give an interview to the _Daily Prophet_. In this interview I will provide the details of my break in at Gringotts and the exceptionally powerful dark object that I retrieved from within the vaults; an object that had been guarded by Gringotts, which had allowed Voldemort to continue his campaign of terror, resulting in the deaths of untold numbers of witches and wizards."

Harry continued, "I believe you would rapidly find that a large portion of the wizarding community would not take this revelation lightly. In fact, I'm sure you would find your vaults half empty within a day."

"The other option is that you release a statement detailing your efforts to aid in the war against Voldemort after you learned of the illegal objects that had been placed within your vaults. When questioned by the press, I will readily agree that I had indeed been assisted by Gringotts in ridding the world of Voldemort."

"Which is it going to be," demanded Harry as he glared at the two goblins, both of whom seemed to have shrunk within the last minute.

The two goblins conferred amongst themselves for several minutes before Grimhound faced Harry and gave his answer.

"Very well, Mr Potter. We will no longer pursue any charge against you. You will honour your word and attest to our efforts in restoring order to the magical world."

Harry nodded.

"However," said Grimhound, a malicious look in his eyes, "There is still the matter of the damage to this building. You will make reparations in the amount of two million Galleons before you will be permitted to continue your business with Gringotts. Is that agreed?"

Harry was stunned. While he had never wanted for gold due to the vault left to him by his parents, he knew it didn't contain anywhere near that kind of sum. Harry felt the angry retort rising within him, but Bill stood and spoke before Harry could react.

"Mr Potter accepts the terms. Mr Potter will need to access his accounts in order to withdraw his remaining gold and begin making the reparations."

The goblin sneered at Harry before looking at Bill.

"Very well. Narwold here will escort you to your vaults."

Narwold stood and began to leave the room. "Follow me, Mr Potter."

Harry and Ginny stood and followed the small goblin with Bill walking behind them. They rode the elevator down to the familiar reception area Harry had visited on his first trip to Diagon Alley. As they walked through the bank following Narwold, Harry dropped back slightly and whispered to Bill.

"I don't have two million galleons."

Bill smiled tightly as he leaned closer to Harry as they walked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get your vault keys first and then I'm sure the problem will be resolved," said Bill, as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry finally realised that he was missing something. The goblins and Bill kept referring to his vaults. Harry knew he had only one vault.

"But Bill, why do you keep saying vaults? I only have one," asked Harry, becoming a little bewildered.

"You'll see," said Bill, grinning at Harry.

Harry looked at Ginny and she merely shrugged her shoulders. She had the same bewildered look on her face as Harry did.

As they reached a desk at the end of the room and sat down while Narwold circled the desk and took his seat behind it, Harry didn't notice that a number of other customers were staring at him. Several people hurriedly concluded their business and walked from the bank as quickly as their dignity would allow them.

Narwold eyed Harry and Ginny as he reached into his black robes and produced two envelopes. The goblin placed the envelopes on the desk in front of Harry. As Harry looked at the envelopes he noticed they both bore his name. He reached out and picked up one of the envelopes and opened it. He took out the two pieces of parchment from within and was startled to see the name 'Sirius Black' written on the top of the first piece of parchment. As he looked at it, the name changed from 'Sirius Black' to 'Harry Potter'.

Harry scanned the parchment and noticed that it seemed to be a bank contract which listed a vault number.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

Narwold sighed as he began to explain. "Mr Black's will decreed that you inherit his estates, assets and gold. It also decreed that the bulk of the estates, assets, and gold be held in trust until you came of age. You are now of age and upon holding the parchment all remaining items that were held in trust for you are now yours to do with as you see fit."

"But I've been of age for nearly a year, why haven't you given me this before now?" Harry could feel his anger rising again and he fought to keep himself under control.

"We had nowhere to send the letter to, Mr Potter," said Narwold. "You have been very well concealed for almost a year and our owls had not been able to locate you."

Harry picked up the second envelope as he decided not to argue with the goblin. He removed the parchment from within and found another bank contract inside. This one read 'James and Lily Potter'. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he watched the name change to 'Harry Potter'.

"But I already have a vault from Mum and Dad," said Harry with obvious confusion in his eyes.

"I do not care to speculate as to why your parents had two vaults, Mr Potter," said Narwold testily, "but the second vault was also bequeathed to you when you came of age."

"What's in it?" asked Harry.

"That is your concern, not mine, Mr Potter." Narwold reached into his pocket and pulled out two vault keys and handed them to Harry.

Harry put the keys into his jeans pocket along with the parchments he had received. He wasn't sure what to do now so he looked to Bill for help.

Bill addressed the goblin. "Mr Potter will need to visit his vaults in order to make arrangements to pay the reparations."

"Very well. I will escort you to your vaults, Mr Potter."

With that, Narwold stood and headed towards the back of the hall and through the door where Harry knew the carts for travelling to the vaults were kept. He followed the goblin along with Bill and Ginny.

The cart ride to Harry's vault was bumpy but uneventful. He opened his old vault and saw that the piles of coins he had been left by his parents were a bit smaller than the last time he had been here, but there was still more than enough for Harry to finish school with.

"How much is in here?" asked Harry as he noticed Ginny staring at the gold. She had probably never seen so much gold before, Harry reminded himself.

Narwold handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry looked at it and saw the total figure of just over twenty thousand Galleons. There was also a large number of Sickles and Knuts. As Harry looked at the parchment he was shocked to see the numbers start to increase.

"What's happening," he asked.

"Interest, Harry," said Bill. "The goblins invest the money they hold and you receive an interest payment when they make a successful investment."

"How often do they make a bad investment?" asked Harry with a small smile.

Bill smiled back at Harry. "Not often."

Harry sighed and took Ginny's hand as they headed back to the cart.

The cart rattled deeper underground until it finally stopped at Harry's new vault which his parents had left him. Harry got out of the cart and looked at the vault door, feeling rather apprehensive about what it may contain.

Harry unlocked the door and it swung open to reveal a considerably larger vault than Harry's original one. Harry turned to ask Narwold how much was in this one but the goblin was already holding the parchment with figures on it, and handed it to Harry.

Harry was startled to see a figure nearly ten times higher than his own vault. It also listed a number of assets and properties. Harry scanned the list and saw that he been left a jewellery collection by his mother, and several pieces of property from his father. Among the property listed were several large tracts of land around Ottery St Catchpole.

Harry felt dizzy as he sat back in the cart. He would be able to clear almost a quarter of his debt to the goblins if he sold the property he now owned. Plus he owned Grimmauld Place and he thought that would be worth a fair amount of gold too.

As the cart travelled deeper Harry noticed they were starting to reach the area were the LeStrange vault was. Harry wasn't surprised as the Black and LeStrange families were related to each other. The cart rattled to a stop and Harry got out. He produced his final key and unlocked the vault door.

Harry felt the breath catch in his throat and his knees start to tremble. Ginny's gasp was clearly audible within the cavernous underground hall. Harry stared at mountains of gold and silver. Furniture and artwork were dotted throughout the immense vault and a single envelope with Harry's name on it lay just inside the door.

Harry picked up the envelope and removed a letter from within. He smiled when he saw the familiar handwriting of Sirius on the paper.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then I am afraid I am no longer with you. Please forgive me for that, but know that I was honoured to know you._

 _Before you sits the Black Family fortune. It has been built over the centuries by taking advantage of those less fortunate, and has often increased through the threat of force and violence._

 _Personally I never had any taste for money, so I leave this treasure to you in the hopes you will use it far more wisely than the manner in which it was acquired._

 _I have every confidence you will make the right decisions. You are your father's son and James always knew the right path._

 _Your loving godfather_

 _Sirius_

Harry folded the letter back up and placed it in his pocket as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded. "How much?" he rasped.

Narwold handed him the parchment and Harry saw a total in the tens of millions of Galleons, and the total was increasing at a steady pace. He felt numb and thought he might be sick. He didn't know what to do with all this.

Narwold interrupted Harry's racing thoughts. "Mr Potter, there is still the matter of the reparations to be addressed."

Harry noticed even the goblin was awed to be in the presence of so much gold. He waved his hand at the vault and said, "Take it from here."

Narwold nodded and waved his hand towards the vault.

"It is done. Thank you, Mr Potter."

Harry barely heard him as he stumbled back in to the cart for the long ride to the surface.

*

Bill's office felt very stuffy to Harry as he sat on a wooden chair and rubbed his temples. He needed to think, but he didn't seem to be able to hold a thought in his head for more than a few seconds.

Ginny sat next to him and watched as Harry struggled with his thoughts. Bill kept pacing around his office and watching Harry. He thought Harry may have been overwhelmed by the Black vault.

Harry lifted his head and looked at the pacing figure of Bill Weasley.

"You knew, didn't you, Bill?" asked Harry, fixing Bill with a piercing stare.

Bill stopped pacing and rubbed his own temples. "I suspected. I am not privy to your finances, Harry, but I knew about the Black vault and I knew Sirius had left you everything he had."

Harry glared at Bill but he wasn't truly angry.

"Is that why you agreed to paying for the damage?" asked Harry.

Bill nodded. "I believed Grimhound knew how much gold you had, but he wanted to see if you would do something foolish when asked for the money. They may have agreed to your little piece of blackmail, Harry, but make no mistake, they don't like you. If you had refused to pay, I'm sure Grimhound would have delighted in revealing to the press that you wouldn't cover the costs of the damage you caused even though you have millions of Galleons."

Harry grunted. He suspected Bill was right.

"What do I do with it all? There's no way I could ever spend it all."

Bill smiled at Harry as he answered, "Happily, that problem is yours, not mine. If I may make a suggestion though, why don't you establish a fund for the children of those killed during the battle?"

Harry felt a weight lift off him as he considered Bill's idea. While he couldn't buy away the guilt, he could help those who now found themselves in the same position as him.

"How do I set it up?" asked Harry.

"I'll do it for you," replied Bill. "How much would you like to start the fund with?"

Harry had no idea. He wondered how many children had been affected. He was ashamed as he realised he hadn't thought of the other victims of the battle for some time. He looked at Ginny for help and she smiled at him.

"Start with a million," said Ginny. "That ought to get them through school and it will prevent any of them losing their houses any time soon."

Harry nodded and Bill picked up a parchment and began making notes. Bill looked at Harry.

"I assume you want to remain anonymous?"

"Yes."

Harry's mind raced. He could help so many, but they must not know it was him that helped them. He knew he would be hounded mercilessly for money if the wizarding world knew he was feeling charitable because of his guilt.

"I would like to donate to St Mungo's too. They kept me alive, and helped so many others after the battle. I'll talk to Lewis tomorrow and find out what they really need."

Bill smiled. He knew Harry would feel better once he started using the money to help others; it was just his nature.

Harry continued, "I will need to speak to the goblins about arranging access to the vaults."

"Of course, Harry. I'll have Narwold come up."

With that Bill disappeared out the door, leaving Harry and Ginny sitting in the stuffy office alone.

Ginny stood and took up the pacing where Bill had left off. She was unsure of how she should treat this situation. She had never had money, and the thought of having lots of money had been one of her daydreams for years. She would have loved to have had new things when she was a little girl. Now her boyfriend had more money than she could ever imagine, but she, like Harry, found the sheer amount of money obscene. She thought Harry was right to help others with it.

Bill returned with Narwold a lot quicker than Harry had expected.

"You wish to make further arrangements, Mr Potter?" croaked the goblin.

Harry looked at Bill. "I'm sorry, Bill. Could I ask you to wait outside for a couple of minutes?" asked Harry, not quite meeting Bill's eyes as he spoke.

"Of course, Harry," said Bill, not the least bit offended. He knew peoples finances were usually a private affair.

Bill stepped out the door as Ginny looked at Harry. "Do you want me to go as well?" she asked softly.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "No, Gin, please stay with me."

Harry and Narwold sat at the desk and Harry gave the goblin the new access details. Ginny gasped beside him as she realised what he was doing.

"You don't have to do that, Harry," she whispered.

"I know, but family is family," replied Harry.

Having concluded his business, Harry left the office with Ginny and met Bill in the corridor outside.

"Ah, Harry," said Bill, a sense of urgency in his voice. "It appears the public is aware of your presence in the bank and a large group has gathered outside the front doors, including a number of reporters."

Harry felt his stomach lurch at the thought of a group of reporters laying in wait for him.

"How do we get out?" he asked nervously.

"I'm afraid we can only leave by the front doors. For security reasons, the floo network only works one way within the bank. I'll go first and run interference for you. You can apparate the moment you get outside, so have a place in mind and don't hesitate. If anybody grabs you they'll come with you when you apparate."

Harry paled at the thought and clasped Ginny's hand tightly.

"I need to honour my agreement to the goblins, Bill," said Harry. "Maybe I should do that now and get it over with."

"The choice is yours, Harry. Just don't let them surround you."

"Okay Bill. Make sure you come to dinner at the Burrow tonight. I'll tell Molly to expect you."

Bill looked quizzically at Harry, thinking this was an odd request considering what he was about to face. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be there. Let's go."

With that the three of them set off, making their way through the building until they reached the lobby. Harry could see the crowd through the stained glass windows inset in the doors, waiting about ten feet away. He took a deep breath, nodded to Bill and Ginny, who nodded in return, and opened the doors.

Flashbulbs instantly assaulted his eyes and he felt Ginny pull herself tightly against him. The questions started almost immediately but there were so many coming so fast that Harry couldn't hear them clearly.

Bill stood in front of Harry and Ginny. His scarred face had an instant effect, calming the crowd as they watched to see what would happen next. Bill told the crowd Harry would answer a few questions before he had to depart for another appointment.

So Harry stood and answered questions, honouring his agreement with the goblins when asked why he was in Gringotts, and confirming the lovely young witch with him was his partner. As the questions started to move towards his recent hospitalisation Harry made his move and disappeared with Ginny.

*

Harry and Ginny appeared in the small park in the middle of Grimmauld Place. Harry quickly scanned the area and was relieved to find nobody had observed their arrival. He looked at Ginny and noticed she hadn't ended up doubled over this time. She did however, look less than pleased to have returned to this house.

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked with a slight trace of fear in her voice.

Harry tried to soothe her. "Don't worry, we aren't staying long. I just need to take care of something."

Harry and Ginny walked across the street and entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked around and was not surprised to find the house had been cleaned since he was last here. He smiled to himself as called out for his house-elf.

"Kreacher."

With a small 'crack' the old house-elf appeared before him, his large eyes looking up at Harry.

"Master, it is good to see you have recovered. Kreacher was worried for you ,Master."

Harry knelt down in front of Kreacher. "I want to thank you for saving my life, Kreacher."

Kreacher looked down at the floor as Harry continued.

"I know I put you in a terrible position, and I am sorry. I thank you for having the courage to do what was best for me, even though it was not my wish."

Kreacher looked at Harry with shock as Harry finished speaking. "I am sorry, Master. But you did call for your family and your Ginny."

Harry smiled, "I did, and you were right to admit them."

Harry held out his hand and waited as Kreacher looked at it with confusion.

"Is your hand injured, Master?" enquired Kreacher.

"No, Kreacher, I am offering you my hand," said Harry kindly, knowing it was a lot for the house-elf to deal with.

Kreacher studied Harry's hand for another minute until he slowly reached out and took the offered hand in his long fingers.

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Harry sincerely. "Now, I will not be returning to this house for a while, Kreacher. You may stay here or return to Hogwarts. I leave that decision up to you."

Kreacher considered for a moment. "I will remain in the house of Black until Hogwarts reopens, Master."

"Very well, I will call you if I need anything," said Harry as stood up.

"Of course, Master," replied Kreacher as he bowed to Harry.

Ginny now knelt before Kreacher and offered her hand. "Thank you for saving my Harry, Kreacher."

Kreacher was overawed by the moment. He had never been treated with respect until Master Harry had arrived last year. He took Ginny's hand as he smiled at her.

"You are welcome, Mistress Ginny."

As Ginny stood up Kreacher clicked his fingers and with a 'crack', he disappeared.

Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Come on, Gin, let's go home."

Harry and Ginny stepped outside, made sure nobody was looking their way, and with a 'pop' they were gone.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Difference a Day Makes

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	9. Chapter 9

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 9 : Dinners and Decisions

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 9

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

As the sun set, Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow, once again apparating into the small stone out building on the dirt path leading to the house. Harry let go of Ginny and grinned at her as she realised where Harry had brought them.

"Very subtle, Harry," said Ginny, as she put her arms around Harry's neck.

"I just wanted a minute alone with you, Gin," explained Harry a little sheepishly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Only a minute?"

Harry suppressed a smirk as he placed his hands on Ginny's hips and drew her against him. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny gently, putting all the love and warmth he felt into his kiss, and feeling Ginny's body relax in his arms.

They continued kissing for several minutes, neither making any attempt to stop or go further. Instead, they were enjoying the sensation of being together as they were comfortable, warm, and close; it was all they needed. Eventually they stopped kissing and held each other softly. Harry wondered if he would ever feel so comforted again, as he did at this moment in a small stone shed in Ottery St Catchpole.

"Gin, we need to talk about something," said Harry, barely above a whisper.

"And what's that, my sweet Harry?" asked Ginny as she raised her eyes to look at Harry.

"The past," said Harry.

Ginny felt a small jolt pass through her. _So we have finally reached this point_ , she thought to herself. She didn't know quite what to do now. She had been patiently waiting for Harry to be ready to talk to her about all that had happened in the past, but now that the moment was here she suddenly wondered if it was the best idea to drag up painful memories. Ginny put her misgivings aside as she knew it would help in Harry's recovery for him to talk about what had happened to him, and she knew deep down that she wanted to share everything with Harry; including his heartache.

Ginny sat down on the dirt floor of the shed and Harry followed her lead, sitting beside her as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me anything you want to, Harry. I'm here for you."

Harry began, slowly at first, as he told Ginny about all he had learned from Dumbledore during his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he confessed to his long held secret desire for her, and the jealousy he had felt every time he had seen her with Dean Thomas.

Ginny smiled as she listened. While Dumbledore's lessons were fascinating, it was Harry's secret pining for her that made her breath catch in her throat. She knew now that when she first kissed Harry it had been something that was destined to happen.

Harry then told Ginny of his deep regret at ending their relationship, and that he should never have done it; how her safety should have been her decision and not his. He told her of his elation when she had kissed him for his birthday, and of fighting the longing he had to stay with her instead of completing his mission.

Ginny felt the tears run down her face as she listened. The kiss she had given Harry on his birthday had been no accident. She had planned it carefully, hoping it would convince Harry to stay with her. When Ron had interrupted them and Harry had left her room, she had been devastated, believing she may have lost her chance to be with Harry. But throughout the remainder of that day, she occasionally caught Harry looking at her. Her dream of being with Harry had rekindled and she had vowed to herself she would wait for him until he was ready. She knew now that it had been an impossible dream. Harry had to complete his mission if they were ever going to be able to live in peace.

Harry talked about what he, Ron, and Hermione had done following the attack at the wedding, and their quest for Horcruxes. As his own tears began to flow, he told Ginny how he had watched her on the Marauders Map, hoping she was alright and wishing he could go to her.

Eventually Harry reached the night of the battle at Hogwarts. Ginny sat holding onto Harry, apprehensive at how Harry would handle this. She knew most of the details following Kingsley and Hagrid's visit the previous week, but this would be different. This would be the 'why', which she so desperately wanted to know, but not if it cost her Harry to find out.

"I knew I had to die," rasped Harry. "So many were dead and I knew it wouldn't stop as long as we resisted. I had a piece of Voldemort's soul within me and I wanted to cut it out. I was terrified of it, and I was terrified of finding you dead. So I decided to give myself up and hope it saved the rest of you."

"As I walked to the forest I passed you in the grounds. I could feel my will breaking at that point and I just wanted to take you and run. If I had even seen your eyes looking at me I don't think I could have gone on. But I knew you were alive, and would remain so if I could stop the battle, so I walked towards the forest instead of towards you."

"Once I reached the forest I opened the snitch and took the Resurrection Stone out. My parents, Sirius, and Remus appeared before me. They walked with me until I reached the clearing."

"I stood in front of Voldemort and I knew he would kill me quickly, but I could feel my legs beginning to give out under me. I saw a beautiful red haired girl in my mind and she gave me the strength to stand. Then Voldemort hit me with the Killing Curse and everything was gone."

Ginny was startled. She had heard Kingsley's theory that she was the reason that Harry had sacrificed himself; and now Harry had confirmed it. She knew she loved Harry and she knew she would die with him if it came to that. But she didn't know if she could sacrifice herself so he could live without her. She briefly felt selfish until she remembered Kingsley telling her he didn't think he could sacrifice himself either.

Harry described his meeting with Dumbledore at King's Cross Station and his decision to return to this world instead of going on. He told Ginny about Narcissa Malfoy lying for him as he lay on the forest floor, before Hagrid picked him up and carried him to the castle.

"My heart broke when I heard you scream my name, Ginny. I wanted to let you know I was alive but I knew I would be killed if I moved. I had to wait until Voldemort was vulnerable, and his snake still lived. So I didn't respond, knowing your heart was broken and that I had caused it, and I am truly sorry. I couldn't protect anyone if Voldemort knew I was alive and I couldn't risk his wrath until the last Horcrux had been destroyed."

Ginny's heart ached again as she replayed the events in her head. He had deliberately pretended to be dead, knowing how it would hurt her. While she was passed her anger about it, she was still resentful. Harry had been more devoted to his mission than to her.

"Why couldn't you let someone else kill Voldemort?" asked Ginny bitterly.

"Because of the prophecy," said Harry sadly.

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. It revealed neither Voldemort nor I could live while the other survived. It meant I had to kill him and he had to kill me. I had already let him kill me, but in order for me to live I had to kill him. It had to be me... it always had to be me because Voldemort chose me. I could never be with you until he was dead."

Ginny and Harry sat in silence for a while. Harry felt drained and he knew Ginny wasn't going to be feeling very pleased with him at this moment. He didn't blame her; his reasons for pretending to be dead sounded less than satisfactory even to him.

Ginny bit back on her resentment. She knew Harry had done what he had to in order to save more than just her. He had done it to fulfil his destiny and give the whole world a chance at peace. She would have to accept that when Harry fought for the greater good, he didn't fight for his own happiness. Harry had loved her but he had done what was right to save everybody, not what was easy to save just her. Ginny made her decision; she would accept that she had to share Harry with the world, as long as she had his heart.

"I understand, Harry. But don't ever do it again okay." said Ginny in a whisper.

Harry smiled to himself. He loved this girl and he would be forever grateful for the way she understood him. He had expected anger and instead received acceptance, and he knew it wasn't easy for her to accept.

"Should we go inside, my Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ginny felt her spirits rise and she kissed Harry's cheek.

"Yes, but make sure nobody is looking out the window this time. I don't think Mum would be quite as understanding as Dad was."

Harry stood and helped Ginny to her feet, before brushing the dust off his jeans and then gently brushing the dust off Ginny. He felt a small surge of electricity as he did so and couldn't help noticing that Ginny had closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Harry suddenly felt that everything was starting to get a little complicated. He stopped brushing dust off Ginny and reached for the door.

"That's no state to leave a girl in, Harry," said Ginny playfully, as they stepped from the shed and into the darkness that surrounded the Burrow.

*

Molly Weasley began contacting her sons to make sure they would be at the Burrow tonight on Harry's request. Harry meanwhile, took a seat in the living room with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were once again tangled together on the sofa as Hermione read a book and Ron stoked her back. They had finished packing and were now enjoying a brief bit of quiet time before their trip to Australia tomorrow.

Harry felt sorry for interrupting their comfortable rest, but he needed some advice.

"Ah, Ron and Hermione, could I have a word?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione both looked at him expectantly as they sat up.

"Course, mate," said Ron, "What's on your mind?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before beginning.

"I have been offered a job, and wanted to talk to you two before I made a decision about it."

Hermione looked delighted. "A job... really? Is it with the Aurors?"

Harry grinned at Hermione. He marvelled at the way her mind could draw conclusions so fast. She was rarely wrong, but in this instance Harry knew he was going to surprise her.

"No," replied Harry, "It's a teaching position."

Ron and Hermione reacted in vastly different ways. Whereas Ron looked horrified at the prospect of teaching, Hermione beamed.

"Oh, Harry, you would be a wonderful teacher. What's the job offer?" asked Hermione.

Harry related the details of his meeting with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall to Ron and Hermione, who both sat and listened with appropriately stunned expressions on their faces.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Harry. Those little kids would be privileged to be taught by you," said Hermione excitedly.

Surprisingly, even Ron thought it was a good idea. "You taught the DA, Harry. This should be really easy, and after a year the little muggle borns will be the best in the school at Defence Against the Dark Arts. That'll really get up the pure bloods noses, that will."

Hermione laughed at Ron, "But Ron, you're a pure blood," she pointed out.

"I know, but I don't care. That's why it'll be funny," said Ron, now chuckling at the thought.

Harry was happy now that he would have the support of his three best friends if he chose to take the position. He also thought he should probably warn Ron and Hermione about the other subjects that still needed teachers.

"Professor McGonagall will probably ask you two to teach a class as well," warned Harry.

"Nah, mate," said Ron. "We've already accepted other roles."

Harry felt his eyes widen. "What other roles?"

"We can't say yet, Harry," said Hermione apologetically. "We were sworn to secrecy until we receive the official notification."

Ginny stood up, "Perhaps a bat-bogey would loosen your tongues."

Unfortunately for Ginny her mother chose that moment to enter the living room.

"Ginevra Weasley! How dare you threaten to hex people in this house," said Molly sternly.

"I was just kidding, Mum," said Ginny as she sat back next to Harry.

"No she wasn't," protested Ron, mischief in his eyes as he looked at his little sister.

Molly huffed and rolled her eyes. "Nobody is allowed to hex anybody in this house, now go and get cleaned up for dinner, the lot of you. The others will be here soon."

With that Molly turned on her heel and returned to the kitchen. The four friends stood and grinned at each other as they made their way towards their bedrooms to get cleaned up.

*

In Ginny's bedroom, Harry selected a clean shirt from the stack of Ron's old clothes that Mrs Weasley had given to him to wear until he got his own clothes. He checked his jeans pocket and made sure he had the small bag containing the items he would need for dinner tonight.

Ginny stood behind Harry and put her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? You don't have to do it."

"I know."

"They might not like it," warned Ginny.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do."

"Okay, let's go. This should be interesting," said Ginny as she took Harry's hand and they made their way down to the kitchen table for a Weasley family dinner.

The meal passed by quickly as the family all caught up with each other. George and Percy sat at one end of the table with Arthur, discussing their plans for various new ranges of joke products; which, it transpired, Percy had quite a flair for. Ron and Hermione were chatting animatedly with Molly and Fleur about their impending trip to Australia. Bill and Charlie sat quietly, while Bill kept glancing at Harry, the strange manner of his invitation to dinner and the fact the rest of the family were here also, giving him a clue as to what may be coming.

Harry sat and listened with Ginny beside him. They were enjoying themselves but were in a more reflective mood following their conversation earlier. Harry was considering his options for the future when Charlie produced a bottle of Firewhiskey and began conjuring glasses. _The man would celebrate water boiling_ , Harry thought to himself with a small chuckle. This seemed as good a time as any to Harry, as they may need a drink after this.

Harry stood and waited until the noise died down around him. He suddenly felt a bit foolish and decided the only thing for it was to launch right into it.

"I am going to accept the job teaching at Hogwarts for the coming school year," he said, breathing out heavily as he said it, feeling a strange sense of relief now that he knew where he was heading for the foreseeable future. He quickly explained the job offer for the Weasley son's who didn't know the details yet.

Harry received a round of congratulations from the family and big kiss from an elated Ginny. She had hoped he would be coming to Hogwarts, but she left Harry to make his own decision. Now she felt the relief flow through her and she didn't care who saw it. Charlie passed around the glasses of Firewhiskey and stood to make his toast.

"To Harry, you will make a great teacher."

They all raised their glasses and drank, while Harry screwed up his courage and began speaking again.

"I have a couple more announcements," he said nervously. "Today I received my full inheritance from my parents and Sirius. With Bill's help I am setting up a trust for the children of those who died during the battle."

Harry turned and faced Molly.

"Mrs Weasley, I was wondering if you would consent to helping run the trust. Bill will handle the finances, but I need somebody I can trust to make sure the money goes to the right people."

Molly was stunned and her mouth hung open momentarily.

"I would be honoured," stammered Molly, trying to regain her composure. "A trust is a wonderful idea, Harry." Molly had tears in her eyes.

"Actually," said Harry smiling, "It was Bill's idea."

Bill nearly choked as he suddenly found himself the centre of attention. He turned bright red as his family showed their appreciation for his idea.

Arthur was very pleased. This would not only help the victims of the battle, it would also give Molly a job to do once the house emptied following the start of the new school year. Arthur gave Harry an appreciative nod and stood from the table.

"That's very generous of you, Harry," said Arthur, "but there will be a lot of children to support. How much money will there be for the fund?"

Harry blushed slightly. "A million Galleons to start with."

The room went very quiet and Harry could feel many sets of very wide eyes upon him. Bill and Ginny shared a grin as they had already known the amount.

Ron was the first to recover, "Blimey, Harry, you were a millionaire?"

Harry grinned back at Ron, "I still am."

Ron looked like he might fall off his chair as he tried to maintain a calm face.

"Actually, now that you mention it, you're a millionaire too, Ron." Harry scanned the faces around the table. "So is everyone else in this room."

Harry noticed no one was breathing as he looked at his family, waiting for the inevitable explosion of confusion. It didn't take long. Many voices came at Harry all at once, mostly demanding to know what he was talking about.

Harry held up his hands and sighed. Ginny was right, this would be more difficult than he thought.

"Let me explain," he said as everyone calmed down and took their seats. "Sirius left me the Black family fortune. It is worth more than you can imagine. Along with the money was a letter from Sirius." Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and placed it on the table. Arthur leaned forward and picked the letter up.

"May I, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded and continued talking. "That letter directed me to use the money wisely. I have every intention of doing so, but I cannot do it alone. So today I had the goblins change the access arrangements for the Black vault."

Harry reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small bag. He opened the top of the bag and tipped the contents out onto the table. Ten small brass keys clattered across the wooden table top.

Arthur spoke first, "Harry, son, we cannot take your money."

"I thought you'd feel that way," said Harry resignedly, "That is why I had the vault ownership changed as well. It's not just mine anymore. The goblins have changed the ownership contract to include anybody who has called the Burrow home. There's no point arguing about it now because I can't change it back."

Harry sat down and Ginny put her hand on his shaking knee. The others began looking around at each other without knowing what to say. It was obvious that the younger Weasley's were excited, but they would defer the decision to their parents. So everybody sat and waited for somebody else to make the first move.

Charlie stood and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He knocked it back in one gulp and he looked at Harry as his eyes started to water a little.

"Let's just say I accept this, Harry. Could I use some money to help the dragon sanctuary?" Charlie asked wistfully.

Harry laughed and drew a final piece of parchment out of his pocket. He laid it on the table and the Weasley family along with Hermione and Fleur all leaned over to see it. It was the bank contract and vault total, which was still slowly spinning upwards.

Molly clasped her chest as she noticed the vault was indeed called The Burrow Family vault. Then she noticed the sheer size of the figure which was still increasing, and thought she might faint.

"Merlin's beard, pass me that bottle, Charlie," Molly was almost breathless and Harry suddenly worried it might be too much for them to take in.

Harry felt the need to break the awed silence. He focused on Molly and Arthur and he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. "You have been my family since I was eleven years old. You took me in without hesitation and treated me as one of your own. You have shared all you had with me, and now I gladly share all I have with you."

Molly rounded the table to Harry and embraced him, feeling the tears run down her own face.

"You precious boy," said Molly as she pulled away from Harry and looked down at the parchment on the table. "What are we going to do with it all?"

Harry noticed Ron and George were now grinning as a hundred possibilities filled their heads.

"I'm going to talk to Lewis about what St Mungo's needs first," said Harry seriously, "then I'm going to by a new Firebolt broom, and buy Kreacher a nice present" a grin spreading across his face. "Or maybe start up S.P.E.W. on his behalf"

Hermione laughed at the idea. Most of the others looked confused as Harry explained to the Weasleys the story behind S.P.E.W. and Hermione's desire to fight for equal rights for all magical creatures.

Following the initial shock, they all sat down and started discussing the various things they would like to do now that money was no object. George and Percy talked about opening a chain of joke shops. Charlie confessed his desire to build a new dragon sanctuary in England and immediately found a map of the country and started searching for a possible location. Hermione and Ron decided that they would now make a holiday of their trip to Australia, and use the extended trip as an introduction of Ron to the Grangers.

As the evening wound down, Bill caught Harry's eye and motioned for him to follow him outside. They both stepped out in to the cool night air. Bill turned to look at Harry.

"That was a very decent thing you just did, Harry. I must admit though, I am surprised they all accepted it so readily," mused Bill.

"Something on your mind Bill?" asked Harry

"I know the money won't change this family, but I would offer a word of caution. The next generation would not do well to be spoilt for their whole lives. Perhaps a series of smaller individual vaults could be arranged which could act as a trust for any children, similar to what your parents had set up for you. While you never wanted for gold, you were not rich until today. Do you think you would be the same person you are now if you had been wealthy your whole life?"

Harry thought Bill had a point. He knew Sirius had been rich his whole life but had never been affected by the money. But he did appear to be an isolated case. Most people Harry knew who had been wealthy since birth were complete prats, and in one unnerving case, a murderous psychopath.

"That's a good thought, Bill. Maybe we should donate it all right now," suggested Harry.

Bill laughed softly. "I don't think we need to overreact just yet, Harry. Just be careful."

"I will. Just remember that goes for you too now."

Bill grunted. "I can see a lot more trips to France in my future now. Fleur has been missing her family lately."

"So bring them over here," suggested Harry

Bill put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Ginny and Fleur will be starting to think we're up to something."

Bill and Harry entered the back door and rejoined their family.

*

Molly and Arthur sat at their kitchen table, sipping hot tea and contemplating a different kind of future to the one they had always imagined, as they looked at the two small brass keys which remained on the table.

Their children were in bed or had departed for their own homes, but Molly and Arthur couldn't sleep.

They had struggled to make ends meet for their entire marriage, but had always been proud of the way they had raised their children. Their kids had never really had any new things, but they were loved and fed and taught how to be decent people. That had always been reward enough for Molly and Arthur.

"I don't want to leave the Burrow, Arthur," said Molly.

Arthur grinned at his wife. "Molly, dear, we won't even change the furniture... well maybe a new sofa wouldn't hurt."

"I'm still not sure we should accept this," said Molly doubtfully.

Arthur nodded slowly. "I overheard Harry and Ginny talking about it before. She was asking Harry why he had done it. Harry said that money didn't make him happy, but knowing his family were free to live their dreams did."

"Good lord," uttered Molly. "I just don't understand how he can think like that considering the life he has had. He never knew his own parents, and then he got lumped with that vicious Dursley lot. Where on earth did he learn such a strong sense of family from?"

Arthur raised his cup of tea in a salute to his wife. "From you, of course."

Molly blushed. "Oh, Arthur, stop it."

Arthur and Molly considered their options for a while before tiredness finally began to overwhelm them.

"Well, should we accept this or not?" asked Molly.

"Harry would be offended if we didn't."

"I know, but it's just so much."

Arthur chuckled, "Just think of the weddings you could host, though."

Molly glared at her husband, but Arthur was sure he had seen a quick smile on Molly's face at the thought of her children's weddings.

"That was a cheap shot, Mr Weasley. How many muggle cars were you thinking about buying while you said it?"

Arthur laughed, "Touché, Mrs Weasley, touché."

Molly sighed. "Alright, we will accept the keys and make sure the money is used for good reasons. Sirius's wish should be honoured."

Arthur agreed with his wife and then led her up the stairs to bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day; he was going to make sure of it.

*

The darkness in Ginny's bedroom, and the fact Harry wasn't wearing his glasses, meant that Harry had to use his hands to find his way around. This didn't bother Ginny in the slightest as she murmured while Harry moved his hands across her body and his lips against her neck.

She knew the longing she felt for Harry couldn't be held at bay for much longer, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother either. Molly had placed a great deal of trust in them and she didn't want to abuse that trust. But she felt her need and desire growing day by day for Harry, and she knew he felt it too.

Harry's hand slipped under Ginny's pyjama top and she arched her back in pleasure. She was getting carried away and so was Harry. She rolled her body towards Harry and pulled him tightly against her, feeling his slightly ragged breath on her neck.

"We have to stop, Harry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Harry smiled into the darkness as he held onto Ginny. "It's alright, Gin. I can wait if you can."

Ginny released Harry and looked at him in the darkness. She couldn't see his features except for his eyes glowing softly. _So, it's an emotional reaction is it?_ wondered Ginny as she was momentarily hypnotised by Harry's eyes.

"Mum asked me to show restraint," said Ginny, "and I agreed," she added somewhat regretfully.

Harry pulled Ginny close again and kissed her forehead. "Then restraint it shall be, my Ginny," said Harry. "Don't worry, we've got plenty of time."

*

The morning sun filled the kitchen of the Burrow, but did little to calm the chaotic atmosphere. Hermione was gently bouncing up and down on her toes in the corner of the room as Mrs Weasley was trying to force food into Ron as he grumbled.

"Hurry up and eat, Ron," chastised Hermione. "I told you to wake up hours ago. It's your own fault for sleeping in."

Ron held his retort knowing she was right. He still didn't know why his mother wouldn't just let him go without breakfast.

Harry, Ginny, and Arthur sat in the living room listening to the squabbling coming from the kitchen and tried to suppress smirks as they looked at each other. Arthur sat reading the _Daily Prophet_ as he waited. He was dressed for his first day back at work and he had agreed to take Ron and Hermione to the Ministry so they could travel to Australia.

Harry and Ginny had dressed in robes today as they would be visiting Kingsley at the Ministry. They were going without an appointment as they didn't want to attract too much attention. Harry knew he was fooling himself to think he could get in and out of the building unseen, but maybe he could get to Kingsley's office without getting mobbed.

"I see you made the paper today, Harry," said Arthur, handing the paper over.

Harry looked and sure enough, there he was with Ginny and Bill outside Gringotts. Harry showed Ginny the picture and she scowled at it.

"That's ghastly," said Ginny.

Harry was inclined to agree. While the picture moved slightly it only showed them recoiling from the pack of reporters and the public as Bill stepped in front of the camera. Harry would keep the picture anyway; as it was the first picture he had of Ginny and himself together.

Harry read the article closely.

 _Harry Potter Reappears_

 _A minor commotion ensued yesterday outside Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, as The-Boy- Who-Lived finally reappeared in our fair community. As our readers are aware, Harry has been in hiding since the Battle of Hogwarts, refusing all requests for interviews and appearances._

 _As he exited the bank Mr Potter looked very pale and thin, but many were glad to find the stories speculating about the reasons for his recent St Mungo's hospital stay were far less serious than first feared._

 _Harry was accompanied by two members of the Weasley family as he exited the bank. William Weasley, his face scarred following an attack by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback several years ago, is an employee of the bank and is believed to have been assisting Harry in his dealings with the goblins._

 _The other person accompanying Harry Potter was Miss Ginevra Weasley. She appeared to be startled by the attention and held onto Harry tightly as he spoke to the crowd. Harry confirmed that Miss Weasley was now in fact his partner. This will, no doubt, come as a blow to Harry's long time love, Miss Hermione Granger._

 _Mr Potter informed me that he had been visiting Gringotts to thank the goblins for their invaluable assistance during the war, despite the fact Harry had been publicly accused of breaking into Gringotts Bank less than two weeks ago. Mr Grimhound, representing Gringotts, assured me later that they had indeed aided Harry Potter during the war, but had publicly accused him of theft as part of an elaborate cover operation which he was still not at liberty to discuss._

 _Following a number of personal questions about the reason for his stay at St Mungo's, asked by less scrupulous reporters than yours truly, Harry made his excuses and apparated to parts unknown._

 _While further requests to the Ministry for information about Harry Potter's current whereabouts have gone unanswered, it is now evident that Mr Potter is likely staying at the Weasley family home, the Burrow, in Ottery St Catchpole. No details have been confirmed as yet but Harry Potter has finally been seen, and no doubt will be again soon._

 _This reporter will keep digging until he finds the answers our dear readers seek._

Harry grunted as he passed the paper to Ginny. That went about as well as he had hoped, but he noticed that they failed to admit it was the _Daily Prophet_ which had been the most vocal in speculating about his recent illness. Harry wasn't surprised.

"Arthur, make sure Hermione doesn't see that before she leaves," said Harry quietly. "It would only upset her and Ron."

Arthur nodded and smiled. He wondered how Harry could deal with it all. Maybe it just washed over you after a while, after all, Harry had been subjected to far worse than reports of a non-existent relationship with Hermione. Arthur briefly wondered how Harry was really holding up. The past few days had been so busy he hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry and make sure he was alright. Before Arthur could ask Harry any questions, Molly, Ron, and Hermione all came bustling into the room.

"We're finally ready, Arthur," said Molly sharply.

Arthur stood and clapped his hands. "Right. We're going to be using the floo network today. We will arrive in the atrium and I'm afraid we will be unable to conceal our arrival. We are going to arrive with the three most famous people in the wizarding world, the girl who led the resistance within Hogwarts, and the woman who took down Bellatrix LeStrange. I'm afraid this might get a little exciting," warned Arthur with a small smile playing on his lips.

Arthur stepped to the fireplace between the kitchen and the living room and took a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantel. He stepped into the fireplace and said "Ministry of Magic" as he threw the powder to the ground. With a burst of green flame and a whooshing sound, he was gone. Molly followed her husband before Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and finally Harry, all departed for the Ministry.

Harry stepped out of the flames and into the middle of the atrium within the Ministry. He was startled to find the others all standing nearby waiting for him, surrounded by a guard of Aurors.

"This way if you please, Mr Potter," said a gruff voice beside him.

Harry looked at the man beside him. He was tall, with greying hair and piercing blue eyes. He was also wearing Auror robes.

"Uh... what's going on?" asked Harry cautiously.

The Auror explained, "The Minister was aware that Arthur would be arriving with his son and Miss Granger this morning, two of the three teenagers who defeated Voldemort. He assumed that it might cause a scene, so he arranged for us to be ready to escort them around the building. The Minister then contacted us ten minutes later and advised us to be ready for your arrival... just in case," concluded the Auror with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you," said Harry with obvious relief. "I'm Harry Potter," he said, extending a hand to the Auror.

The Auror shook his hand, "Gawain Robards, Mr Potter, Head of the Auror Office."

Harry looked around and saw that while he was being watched and pointed at, everybody kept a respectful distance from the Aurors. This group had lost a lot of people during the battle, and their rather prickly demeanour since then meant people were uninclined to interfere in their business.

"Shall we go, Mr Potter?" asked the Auror.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm going to see the Minister."

"He did mention that was a possibility."

The group set off towards the elevators at the end of the atrium. As they went the sound of clapping began to accompany them. As they reached the bank of elevators the clapping had built into applause and cheering. Harry turned with Ginny to face the atrium. It suddenly looked like hundreds of people had appeared from nowhere to be part of this moment. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and saw they had gone red and their eyes were wide.

Harry heard the elevator open behind him. He raised his hand to acknowledge the crowd and then stepped into the carriage. He could still here the applause as the elevator left the atrium and headed down into the Ministry.

The group stood in the carriage as it travelled downwards, looking at each other with mild embarrassment. The Aurors seemed mildly bemused by the whole event, knowing some of the applause had been directed towards them also. The carriage stopped and a voice announced they had reached the Magical Transportation Department. Harry and Ginny exchanged hugs and goodbyes with Ron and Hermione after deciding not to cause a disruption to every floor of the Ministry. Molly and Arthur went with Ron and Hermione, with Molly telling Harry and Ginny to wait with Kingsley until she caught up with them.

Harry and Ginny rode the elevator with Gawain Robards until the doors opened and the soft voice announced they had arrived at the Office of The Minister for Magic. Harry stepped out and almost tripped over his own feet as the three secretaries of the Minister all stood from behind their desks.

The secretary closest to Harry indicated towards the doors which were now opening, "Go right in, Mr Potter. The Minister is expecting you."

Harry inclined his head to the secretary as he walked past. _So much for a secret arrival_ , thought Harry with a smile.

Kingsley stood from behind his desk as Harry entered the office with Ginny by his side and Gawain Robards following behind.

"Harry," Kingsley's voice boomed as he came around the desk and embraced Harry. "How are you?"

Harry stepped back and grinned at Kingsley. "I'm doing much better, thanks Kingsley."

Kingsley moved to Ginny and gave her a hug, "How are you, Ginny?"

Ginny took Harry's hand and held it up. "Wonderful, thanks Kingsley. How's life as the Minister?"

Kingsley's face fell. "I miss being an Auror," he lamented.

The three friends all laughed, leaving a rather bewildered Gawain Robards standing behind them. He had no idea the Minister knew Harry Potter that well, and vice versa apparently. _This could be an interesting meeting_ , he thought to himself, fervently hoping he would not be dismissed.

Before the doors closed one of the secretaries appeared carrying a tray with four Butterbeers on it. The tray was placed on a coffee table which sat between two very comfortable looking sofas by the fireplace. Kingsley motioned towards the sofas as the secretary departed and closed the doors behind her.

As they sat Kingsley began, "So, Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Harry decided there was no point stalling, "I have decided to accept your offer to teach while I complete my studies."

Kingsley beamed, "Excellent, Minerva will be delighted. If you don't mind, Harry, your acceptance of the position will be published prior to the start of the school year."

Harry nodded.

"Good man," said Kingsley, "Your presence at the school will obviously attract attention for good and bad reasons. Many will be relieved to know the Chosen One is within the walls watching over their children, others fear you will bring revenge attacks by rouge Death Eaters with you. Nonsense of course, but in order to allay fears I am going to have to make several of the Aurors available to Hogwarts this year."

Gawain Robards raised an eyebrow at that. It was news to him.

"Poor Mr Robards here," continued Kingsley, "will be one of those stationed at the school. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, Gawain. I had to wait for Harry's decision before I could move forward with any more planning."

Gawain shrugged his shoulders as he saw Harry give him an apologetic look. "I could use a nice quiet year, Minister. It will be my pleasure to return to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts."

Kingsley leaned over and shook Gawain's hand. "Thank you, Gawain. Now, as my Head Auror, would you care to venture a guess as to which career path the talented Mr Potter here has chosen?"

Gawain looked from the Minister to Harry and back again.

"Are you serious?" asked Gawain, his eyes hardening as he looked at the Minister, trying to sense any hint of a joke at his expense.

"Very, Gawain. Mr Potter will be joining the Auror training program following his completion of N.E.W.T. studies next year," said Kingsley with a sympathetic smile for his Head Auror. He knew how many friends this man had lost recently, and how desperate they had become for new Auror's.

Gawain was stunned. He had dared to hope they could lure Harry Potter into the Auror Office. He had heard the lad had expressed an interest previously. But to hear it confirmed, he knew it would be a huge boost to the morale of the Auror Office.

Kingsley continued, "Actually, Gawain, there is another issue you should be aware of. Mr Potter is not the only seventh year student who will be pursuing a career with the Auror's next year. As you know, Harry trained Dumbledore's Army prior to the war. Apparently a large number of them have been inspired to follow their leader into the continuing fight against the dark arts."

"How many exactly?" asked Gawain Robards.

"Five so far."

"Five..." Gawain Robards couldn't believe his ears, or his luck. He knew these were just teenagers, but he also knew they had all fought at the battle of Hogwarts and taken fewer casualties than the Aurors or the Order of the Phoenix. Six new Aurors would almost double the strength of his office. Even if only half of them qualified, it would still add considerable depth to his group.

Gawain felt a grin he couldn't suppress appear on his face.

Kingsley clapped Gawain on the shoulder. "Part of your job over the next year will be to make sure this group has all the assistance they need to pass their classes. If somebody starts to fall behind, you let me know and we'll get them back up to speed for you."

Gawain now smiled openly, "Yes, Sir." He was suddenly having a very good day. He stood and stepped over to Harry and shook his hand. "Mr Potter, we're going to have a very good year."

Harry grinned and found the sudden happiness of the very skilled and serious Auror was infectious. He liked this man already and was now certain he wanted to join the Auror Office.

"Please, it's Harry."

"Gawain."

Gawain laughed quietly to himself as he sat down again. Kingsley then suddenly turned serious.

"Harry, we need to release a statement soon. The press is becoming increasingly hostile about the lack of information being provided by the Ministry and I cannot stall for much longer."

Harry had been afraid of something like this.

"Kingsley, release the full version of the story, just leave out the bit about the Horcruxes," Harry knew he had made a mistake as soon as he said it, and felt his blood run cold as Ginny tensed beside him.

Kingsley's eyes widened as he, Harry, and Ginny waited for the reaction. When Gawain didn't say anything for a minute, Harry thought maybe the Auror had missed the comment or didn't know what a Horcrux was; which seemed unlikely given the man's profession.

Gawain could feel the sudden tension in the room. The kid had just said Horcrux. Worse than that, he had said Horcruxes, implying more than one. _What the hell has this kid been up to?_ Gawain chose his words carefully.

"You have evidently revealed a secret that you wished to remain hidden, Mr Potter. We will have to work on that little problem as part of your training I think," said Gawain calmly, trying to ensure his face didn't betray the curiosity he felt.

Harry looked at Gawain and blushed slightly, embarrassed by his slip up, yet recognising a professional when he saw one. Mr Robards would be a proper mentor to him and he felt his respect for the Head Auror rising already. Harry glanced at Kingsley and saw him sitting, looking thoughtfully into a space somewhere on the wall behind him. He looked at Harry.

"The cat is now out of the bag, Harry, but I dare say we can rely on Mr Robards to take it no further," said Kingsley as Gawain nodded. "I know your feelings on this matter, Harry, but I think the Head Auror, as your future boss, would benefit greatly by learning from your experiences."

Harry knew what Kingsley was driving at. He waited for the panic to set in, but it didn't come this time. Instead he looked to Ginny and found she was smiling at him.

"It's your decision, Harry. I will support you either way," said Ginny.

Harry looked at Kingsley and nodded. He stood and began pacing as he once again recounted the story of his past year. This time, to the surprise of Kingsley and Ginny, he omitted nothing. It felt cleansing to Harry to tell a stranger. There were no tears this time, just a flat monotone delivery spelling out the facts, although when Harry sat down again he noticed Ginny's eyes were red.

Gawain Robards sat in awed silence. He didn't think this kid needed any more training to become an Auror. He was stunned by the horror of it all, and the courage of the kids who had won the war. He quickly agreed not to repeat the full details of the story outside the Ministers Office, but looked forward to the statement that was going to be released soon.

Shortly afterwards Molly Weasley arrived and escorted Harry and Ginny back to the Burrow via the floo in the Ministers Office.

Kingsley and Gawain sat down and discussed what they had just heard over another drink.

"Merlin's beard, Kingsley. Is it all true?" asked a still shaken Gawain Robards.

"Every word. But make no mistake, the mission and its aftermath nearly destroyed Harry. I first heard the story the night after the battle and Harry deliberately skipped over his discovery of being a Horcrux himself and his sacrifice to save Ginny and the rest of us," Kingsley shuddered as he remembered Harry's terrible state that night. "He was a shattered young man and I honestly thought we might lose him, given the trauma he was suffering, and another subsequent event which pushed him to the brink."

"Is that why I keep hearing that he was hospitalised?"

"Yes it is. I can't tell you about that, Gawain, that is Harry's right, but he has suffered more than anyone can ever comprehend, yet he came through it with the unyielding support and love of the girl you just met, and her family. Ginny has acted as some kind of anchor for Harry throughout his entire ordeal and they will not be parted. She may join the Auror program herself yet. Make sure you understand, that before you go to Hogwarts with those two, if you ever cross her, she is a formidably powerful witch in her own right. She is also the girl who led the resistance at Hogwarts."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Gawain weakly as his mind raced. Extraordinarily talented and powerful witches and wizards would now be lining up to join his Office. It was the dawn of a new era and he was going to be right in the middle of it.

*

Harry and Ginny waited in the kitchen of the Burrow for Mrs Weasley to come downstairs. After they had returned from the Ministry, Molly had told Harry and Ginny she was going out to buy a dress. She had been as giddy as a school girl as she flooed to Diagon Alley, and returned two hours later with a large package under one arm and a book in her other hand.

The book had turned out to be a book of household spells which Molly had given to a baffled Ginny. Molly had disappeared upstairs asking them to wait in the kitchen for her. Now Harry looked up at the ceiling as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ginny stopped leafing through the book and smiled at Harry.

Molly Weasley stepped into the kitchen to reveal she was wearing a beautiful sapphire green muggle dress. She had on gold jewellery and makeup which made her look radiant. Harry didn't know what to say as Ginny's jaw dropped. Molly gave a little twirl and blushed.

"Mum, you look beautiful," said Ginny, almost stumbling as she stood up to get a better look at her mother.

"Thank you, dear. I'm going out tonight," gushed Molly.

"Where?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Your father is taking me on a date. We're going to dinner at a muggle restaurant."

"You and Dad, going to dinner," stammered Ginny, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Ginny. Arthur and I have enjoyed French food since Fleur's parents introduced us to it before Bill's wedding. Until now, we haven't been able to afford it ourselves," said Molly, biting her bottom lip, "but... you know."

Harry couldn't have been happier for his adoptive parents. He stood and gave Mrs Weasley a quick hug, making sure he didn't mess up her makeup. As he smiled at her Arthur stepped through the back door wearing a brand new charcoal grey muggle suit. Ginny looked like she might collapse at any second. Harry had to admit even he was stunned by the change in the appearance of the Weasley's.

Harry strode to Arthur and shook his hand. "You look very stylish, Arthur."

"Harry, I need a word with you before we go."

Arthur led Harry outside and then pulled a handful of muggle money from his pocket.

"Do you think I have enough for dinner?" he asked nervously.

Despite his love of all things muggle related, Arthur Weasley had never been able to understand how their society worked. Harry looked at the money and saw several fifty pound notes.

"You have plenty, Arthur. You'll have a really nice time."

Arthur looked relieved as he replaced the notes in his pocket. It had been a big day for Arthur. After Ron and Hermione had departed he had gone to Gringotts Bank with Molly, and nearly cried when he saw the contents of the Burrow Family vault. He could not even remember why he had been there in the first place, but some of the jewellery had caught Molly's eye; the very same jewellery she was now wearing. He had proposed a special night out and Molly had jumped at the chance. Now he wore an off the shelf but very expensive suit as he prepared to take the love of his life to dinner in the muggle world.

Inside, Ginny was still admiring her mother's dress.

"Ginny, listen to me very carefully okay," said Molly. "I know you and Harry are deeply in love, and I know how hard that can be at such a young age. Your father and I were only sixteen when we fell in love and... well... never mind. The chapter you need is at the back of that book."

Ginny felt a little lost as she picked up the book and flipped to the last chapter. She felt her face reddening and her eyes widening as she read the title. She looked at her mother and saw she was blushing herself.

"Mum...," Ginny's voice faltered.

Molly understood. These topics were uncomfortable to discuss with your parents. "Just be careful, okay."

Ginny nodded and hugged her mother, unable to think of anything to say.

Ten minutes later Arthur and Molly walked across their property and apparated away with a 'pop'.

*

Harry and Ginny spent the next few hours just talking in the kitchen, and laughing as they thought of Arthur trying to negotiate his way through a muggle money transaction. Harry thought Ginny seemed a little apprehensive, but put it out of his mind as Ginny led him to bed.

Ginny changed into her usual pyjama's and hopped into bed, watching as Harry removed most of his clothes and joined her. She turned the lamp down and felt her pulse quicken. Ginny leaned over Harry's chest and kissed his lips tenderly. She could feel him respond but she also noticed he was holding back, honouring her wishes for restraint.

"It's okay, Harry," she whispered.

She rolled on top of Harry and sat up as she straddled him. Harry stared up into Ginny's eyes. Even in the soft dim light he could see her eyes were smouldering, all heat and desire.

"Uh... Gin," started Harry, feeling something stir deep within him.

Harry sat up and felt Ginny wrap her legs around his waist. Before he could say any more Ginny was kissing him, all tenderness replaced by yearning and years of unrequited love. Her arms wrapped around his body pulling him tightly against her. Harry felt his head swim as he unleashed his own desire. He had never known anything like this woman or the love he felt for her. With each passing second he could feel his need growing. Harry let himself go.

*

Arthur and Molly had enjoyed a wonderful meal. The bill had been paid with only mild confusion and they were now sitting in a cafe next door to the restaurant, finishing a cup of coffee.

"Well, Molly, should we head home?" asked Arthur as he placed his empty coffee cup down on the table in front of him.

"There's no rush, dear. Let's just enjoy the night to ourselves," said Molly a little quickly.

"Is everything okay, Molly?"

"Yes, Arthur. I just don't want the night to end yet," replied Molly evasively, unable to meet her husband's eyes.

Arthur knew something was going on. "Molly Weasley."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I gave Ginny the Book tonight," sighed Molly, hoping this was the right thing to do.

"What book?" asked Arthur.

Molly raised her eyebrows, "The Book," she said meaningfully.

Arthur looked at his wife for a moment before realisation dawned.

"Oh... oh..." Arthur pulled at the collar around his neck. _Well there's nothing to be done about it now_ , he told himself. "I suppose another coffee wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you, Arthur," said Molly, smiling at her husband and knowing this couldn't be easy for him.

Arthur gave her a lopsided grin, "And perhaps something a little stronger if they have it."

*

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed as the memories floated through his head. He lay naked on the bed holding Ginny closely, feeling a sense of wonder at what had just happened between them. He had never felt as complete in his life as he had when Ginny had shared herself with him. His love for Ginny had evolved again, and he knew he would never love another like he loved her.

"Gin," whispered Harry, into Ginny's ear.

"Yes, my love," answered Ginny, almost purring as she rolled over to face Harry.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ginny smiled as she felt a wave of love for Harry pass through her. _He was worried about hurting me despite all that had happened to him. I will never leave you Harry James Potter._

"No, my sweet Harry, but I'm afraid you are now stuck with me forever," said Ginny, her voice filled with hope and love for Harry.

"I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"And I love you, Harry James Potter."

Harry kissed his beautiful Ginny, savouring every moment he could with her. For the first time in his life Harry Potter was truly happy.

"Again," suggested Ginny, and felt her heart melt as Harry's eyes glowed.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Dinners and Decisions

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	10. Chapter 10

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 10 : An Ideal Summer

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 8

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

As summer began, and quickly passed into July, Harry and Ginny were enjoying the warm days lazing around the nearly empty Burrow. They talked and laughed and cried together as they both started to recover from the ordeals of the previous year.

Harry could now talk openly with Ginny about the Horcrux he had been, and his feelings surrounding the final destruction of Voldemort. Ginny in turn, was beginning to reveal the details of her horrific year at Hogwarts. Her stories of the treatment doled out by the brother and sister Death Eater team, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, chilled Harry, and he began to bitterly regret his decision to leave Ginny behind when he departed for his mission. If she had come with him he would have been able to save her so much pain.

Ginny had argued that she been able to help so many others by being at Hogwarts that the torture and trauma inflicted on her had been worth it. Harry held Ginny as she cried, his guilt increasing as he realised all the focus had been on him, while many others, including his beloved Ginny, had also endured devastating horrors in their attempts to resist Voldemort and his supporters.

When Harry and Ginny weren't talking about the horrors of the previous year, they often sat by the pond beyond the back garden, dangling their feet in the cool water, as they talked about the upcoming return to school and their plans once school had finished next year. They were rarely apart and neither of them had any desire to be separated. They were enjoying real peace; and while they knew it couldn't last forever, they were going to take pleasure in every moment they could.

Molly and Arthur left them to their own devices, knowing they were both healing rapidly without the need for any interference. They could see the joy in Ginny's eyes, as all of her dreams and hopes had become a reality; while Harry had regained his sense of fun and mischief.

As late July approached, Molly found herself very busy as she juggled the running of her house and the management of Harry's trust fund for the children of victims of the war. Bill had been a regular visitor lately as he dealt with the finances of the trust, as well as overseeing Harry's sizable donation to St Mungo's.

Two days before Harry's eighteenth birthday, the Ministry finally released its repeatedly delayed statement regarding the Battle of Hogwarts and the preceding war. Far from being the one page statement Harry had envisaged, the Ministry released what amounted to a complete history of Voldemort's reign of terror, and the events which had shaped the wizarding world, before his eventual downfall.

The statement ran to thirty pages, organised in a chronological sequence, citing the events, victims, perpetrators or those accused, along with future trial dates. The history of the war had been capped off with the story of the mission Harry, Hermione, and Ron had undertaken and the final battle at Hogwarts.

Harry had read the story with interest, feeling as if he were reading about somebody else, and noted the only change to the truth was more of an omission rather than a lie. The Horcruxes were described as dark magical objects and artefacts, while the fact that Harry had been a Horcrux was omitted completely.

A section had been devoted to Severus Snape and his extraordinary bravery. Harry knew the revelation that Snape had killed Dumbledore, at the old wizards own request, would come as a shock to the magical community. But Harry was glad to know that Snape would be getting the recognition he deserved, with the Minister announcing that Snape would posthumously be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, along with having his portrait added to the Headmistresses office at Hogwarts.

He had also felt immense pride as he read about Ginny, Neville, and Luna, leading the resistance from within Hogwarts and their roles in the final battle. Harry knew Neville's Grandmother would be especially pleased by the article, which described her grandson's fierce resistance to Voldemort and his spectacular dispatching of the snake, Nagini.

The list of upcoming trials took Harry's breath away. Gawain Robards and his Auror's had evidently been very busy rounding up Death Eater's and Voldemort supporters since May. He noticed that Dolores Umbridge was to be tried for a long list of crimes, most notably the persecution of muggle born witches and wizards. Harry also saw that Narcissa Malfoy would be tried for her support of Voldemort and for the kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment of an undisclosed number of witches, wizards, and other magical creatures. Her husband and son were to be tried in absentia.

Gregory Goyle was to be tried for the use of the unforgivable curses on children at Hogwarts, while his father, Gregory Goyle Sr. would also be tried for various crimes in absentia, as he had not been found since the battle. Harry had forgotten about Goyle until he read his name, but Ginny apparently had not. She practically danced for joy upon learning of his fate. Harry made a mental note to ask her about that sometime.

The return of Ron and Hermione the following day lifted everyone's spirits after a gloomy day of reading about the war. After two months travelling around in the Australian winter, Hermione had still managed to acquire a tan, while Ron had added considerably to his collection of freckles.

To celebrate their return, Molly had asked Harry if he would mind if they made his birthday dinner the following night a joint celebration. Harry had been happy to share the night with his friends, as his birthday had never been a big event for him. However, after two quiet months with Ginny, Arthur, and Molly, and sporadic visits from a very busy Weasley family, Harry found himself looking forward to a party.

*

The special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , which contained the full version of the Ministry's statement about the war, lay torn on the floor at Lucius Malfoy's feet. That the Dark Lord had been defeated by children was a hard enough fact to stomach, but it was now clear to him that he had given a piece of the puzzle to the enemy when he had slipped Tom Riddles diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron in the book store all those years ago.

Lucius wasn't sure what the Ministry meant when they referred to the diary as a dark object that had to be destroyed before Voldemort could be finished, but he knew now that his petty dislike of Arthur Weasley has caused him to make a serious error; an error which now had no means of being reversed.

He made a silent vow to himself as he looked at his two recently acquired companions. He would no longer be distracted by trivialities. He would attack and destroy that which had taken his world from him. Once Harry Potter was nothing but a memory, then he would indulge his desire for revenge against those who had wronged him in the past.

The two men in front of Lucius Malfoy shuffled their feet as they awaited instructions from their new master, while Draco Malfoy sat in a chair in the corner of the room, a sullen look on his pointed features.

"So, Goyle," drawled Lucius, "they are going to try your son for torturing children. This does seem highly unfair, as he was only following the instruction of his Professor's. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gregory Goyle Sr. looked at Lucius and spat on the floor. "When our numbers are greater, I will retrieve my son from Azkaban," he snarled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitched. "You do not think he will receive a fair trial then?"

"Of course not. They have already found him guilty, they just haven't told him yet," declared Goyle, has dark features stretched taut as he bared his teeth.

Lucius turned his gaze to the second man standing before him.

"And you, Vincent, what do you think would be a fitting tribute for your son, taken from you so cruelly at the hands of our most hated enemy?"

Vincent Crabbe Sr. had the look of a hunted man, which of course, he was. His son's death had troubled him, but he had barely known the boy so felt little of the loss expected of a parent who lost a child. He also knew full well that his son had died at his own hand, not his enemies. But Crabbe would endure Lucius Malfoy and his posturing if it meant he could regain the power and respect being a Death Eater had commanded during the previous year.

"The grave of Harry Potter would be a suitable tribute, Lucius, and I intend to ensure that happens with or without any assistance," said Crabbe quietly as his hard eyes glared at Lucius and his spoilt son.

Lucius smiled to himself. Their anger was good. It would help them focus their rage when the time came. For now he would watch and wait until an opportunity presented itself. He was under no illusion; getting to Harry Potter would be extremely difficult, especially as he wished to escape alive. He would not make the Dark Lord's mistake and insist on doing the deed personally. He would gladly let someone else kill Harry Potter for him. He would then simply take the credit after killing his assassin.

Draco watched and listened from the corner. _Stupid men with their stupid plans_ , he thought to himself. He knew the key wasn't to kill Harry, but to kill those who Harry wished to protect. Harry would get himself killed in the process of trying to defend his loved ones. But Draco did not voice his opinion. His enthrallment with the Dark Lord had been dealt a savage blow as he had witnessed Voldemort's treatment of his family.

Draco also suspected that he had not been meant to survive his attempt to kill Dumbledore. He had seen the reports speculating that Harry Potter had been in the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore was killed. He guessed that Dumbledore had chosen to save his favourite student, rather than himself.

And now it had been revealed that Professor Snape had secretly fought against Voldemort and his father for years. Draco had idolised Snape; he had appeared as a dark and powerful figure to Draco, and his obvious disdain for Harry Potter had amused Draco for years. Now it was all revealed as an act. Snape had already planned to kill Dumbledore because he knew Draco wouldn't be able to.

Draco felt weak and foolish. All he had admired had either turned against him, or had been working against him. He thought ruefully that the dark arts were called the 'Dark Arts' for a reason. Treachery and deceit were just part of the game for Voldemort, Snape, and his father; but Harry Potter and his friends seemed unencumbered by such worries as they fought for their objectives.

A nagging doubt was creeping into Draco's mind that perhaps he was fighting not only on the losing side again, but perhaps the wrong one. All his parent's pure blood mania had done was brought about defeat and humiliation.

*

The Burrow was a hive of activity as the preparations for Harry's birthday party got into full swing. His seventeenth birthday the previous year had been a low key affair as it had been the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding. This year there were no other considerations and Mrs Weasley was determined that Harry would enjoy a proper birthday.

Harry had woken up that morning to receive a kiss from Ginny. What that kiss led to was something he fervently hoped Arthur and Molly never found out about. After a lengthy shared shower, Harry and Ginny had hopped back into bed just because they could. They had lay in bed and talked excitedly about the party, and what they should do to celebrate Ginny's coming of age in less than two weeks.

True to form, Mrs Weasley had knocked on the bedroom door before opening it and informing them breakfast was almost ready. Harry and Ginny smirked at each other as they made their way down the stairs behind Mrs Weasley, never seeing the smile which had appeared on Molly's face. Molly had noticed that they both still had wet hair, and was in no doubt as to how or why that had occurred. She felt a burst of nostalgia for the excitement of new love, and was glad Harry and Ginny had discovered and experienced their love away from the media glare that would follow them as soon as they left the Burrow.

As Harry reached the kitchen he was startled as the entire Weasley family, including Hermione, Fleur, and Verity, had rushed towards him all at once, embracing him as they congratulated him on the monumental achievement of surviving the past year.

Due to an obvious overcrowding issue, Arthur and Bill then led Harry outside to a number of large tables which had been set up for tonight's party. Breakfast was served in the morning sun and Harry laughed and talked with his family. Ron and Hermione regaled everyone with stories of their trip to Australia, and how Hermione's parents had been less than pleased when they realised they had missed a year of their lives, but had gradually calmed down and enjoyed a long holiday with their daughter and her boyfriend.

Harry had showed Hermione a copy of the statement released by the Ministry concerning the last year and suggested she show that to her parents. They would understand if they knew just how serious it had been, Harry assured her.

As breakfast was cleared from the table, Harry received a large pile of presents which left him a little bewildered. It was more than he had ever received before and he didn't know where to start. Finally Harry had just grabbed for the first present he could reach.

The first present was a pair of Dragon skin boots from Charlie, who quickly assured a glaring Hermione that the beast had died of natural causes.

George and Percy presented Harry with two new Firebolt racing brooms.

"We knew you wanted one, Harry," explained George, "and we checked at Diagon Alley in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and they told us you hadn't bought one yet. Easy decision after that wasn't it, Percy?"

"Indeed, little brother," chuckled Percy, who had undergone a radical change since his resignation from the Ministry. His hair was steadily growing longer and he now sported an earring similar to the one worn by Bill.

"But why two?" asked Harry curiously.

George grinned at Percy before speaking. "Mum told us that you and Ginny wouldn't leave each other's side, so now she can fly with you."

Harry laughed as Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brothers, but he noticed she was still smiling as she did it. Ginny was a great Quidditch player but had never had her own broom before. Harry wondered briefly if George might still be trying to make amends to his little sister for his behaviour that horrible night two days after the battle.

Bill and Fleur's present were two beautiful photo albums. When Harry commented that he would have to get some photo's taken, Arthur and Molly stood and addressed Harry.

"I know you kept the photo from the _Prophet_ , Harry," said Arthur with a smile, "but I think we can do a bit better than that. Molly and I have arranged for a photographer to arrive after lunch today to take as many photos as you can stand."

Harry was touched, and could feel tears start to well in his eyes.

"Right, my turn," said Ron, startling Harry as he got up from the table and ran around the side of the Burrow.

As Harry watched he came back carrying a very large cloth covered item. Ron placed the item on the table in front of Harry and pulled the cloth off, revealing a cage containing an owl. The owl was dark gray with fine white spots on its head and wings. Harry didn't know what to say.

"This is a Sooty Owl from Australia," said Ron. "I know it's not Hedwig, mate, but she's a good owl. Barely made any racket on the trip back, did she, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded as she looked at Harry and saw his tears. She and Ron had agonised over the decision to get Harry a new owl, with Ron finally making up his mind two days before they had returned home. Now she was worried that maybe this was something that should have been left for Harry to do himself when he was ready.

They all watched as Harry put his fingers into the cage, and the owl nipped at them gently. Harry stood and leaned over the table towards Ron, giving his best friend a hug. "She's beautiful, Ron. Thank you."

Ron and Hermione exchanged relieved looks as Harry picked up the last present off the table. The small neat writing on the label told him it was from Hermione, and its shape and weight meant it was probably a book. Harry smiled as he unwrapped his present, wondering what sort of book Hermione had gotten him this year.

Harry pulled the book free of its wrapping and felt the breath catch in his throat. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was biting her bottom lip as she awaited his response.

"How..." was all Harry could manage.

"I tried to get the original out of the Room of Requirements while you were in St Mungo's, because I was hoping it might have some sort of cure in it that would help you. Unfortunately it had been burned to ash, but I just couldn't let the idea go after that. Minerva gave me permission to go through Professor Snapes possessions as we continued to look for anything that might help you, and that's when I came across a bundle of notes he had written regarding potions."

"Most of the notes were just updates to the potions in our school book, while others appeared to be entirely new potions. While I found nothing that could help you, it felt like such a waste to just leave the notes sitting in a drawer, so I took the standard text book and the notes with me to Australia, and I spent the last two months rewriting it," said Hermione nervously.

Harry looked at the book again. It was titled 'Advanced Potion Making, Revised Edition, by Severus Snape'. Harry opened the brown leather bound book and saw that it was indeed a hand written book now containing numerous updates, including some Harry recalled from the margins of the Half Blood Princes book, now a part of the text.

"I thought you could use it for your Potions class this year," said Hermione.

Harry nodded as he continued to scan the book. Finally he looked up at Hermione and saw that she was still watching him apprehensively.

"It's amazing, Hermione," said Harry, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione visibly relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding. "I have checked all the spells just to make sure nothing dark was left in; obviously I didn't want another _Sectumsempra_ being accidentally used in a class room. Everything in there should be safe for you to use, Harry."

Harry looked around at his family and saw them all looking back at him. He had been afraid they may have gotten a bit carried away now that they had money, but instead, their gifts had been from the heart. Bill had been right; no amount of money was going to change these people, and for that, Harry was grateful.

"Hey, Ginny," said Ron, interrupting Harry's moment of reflection, "what did you get Harry?"

Ginny put her arms around Harry. "Never you mind, Ron. That's going to be between me and Harry."

Ron blushed and the other's laughed as Ginny waggled her eyebrows. Harry thought he saw Bill give Ginny an almost imperceptible nod of the head, before Bill joined in the laughter.

*

The afternoon sun began to set over the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were oblivious to the mayhem inside the kitchen, as last minute preparations were made for the birthday party.

Harry and Ginny sat under the tree by the pond, Ginny lying against Harry's chest while he held her in his arms. They gazed out over the pond and felt their eyes involuntarily blink each time the flash of the camera went off.

They had been standing for photos all afternoon in a variety of places and outfits. During a break while new film was put into the camera, Harry and Ginny disappeared into their room to change into some comfortable old jeans and t-shirts. When they had re-emerged into the kitchen they had been relieved to find everybody was too busy to notice them. Seeing their chance for a few minutes alone, they had run through the back garden and gone to their favourite spot by the pond.

By the time the photographer had found them, the sun was setting behind them as they lay against the tree. Harry and Ginny had gone to stand up before the photographer told them to stay where they were, as he thought he could get a beautiful photo of them without changing anything. As he finished his last shot, the photographer had wished them well before departing from the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny remained by the pond, enjoying each other's company as the sky darkened.

"What's my present going to be?" asked Harry, giving Ginny a kiss on the top of her head.

"Um… I think it might be best to leave it until after the party," said Ginny a little uncertainly.

Harry smiled. Whatever it was, Ginny didn't want an audience when she gave it to him. He happily let his mind wander off and imagine the possibilities.

They soon realised that they were now sitting in the dark, so they had made their way back to the house, walking arm in arm. The passed through the back yard full of bright lanterns and streamers, laughing as they saw the garden gnomes trying to drag some red and yellow decorations down their hole. When they reached the kitchen Molly was waiting for them, looking uncertainly at Harry.

"Is everything okay, Mum?" asked Ginny, seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Yes, Ginny," answered Molly, "Harry, dear, something has come up and I need you to join Arthur and I in the living room for a minute."

Harry was puzzled. "Of course, Mrs Weasley."

Harry followed Molly into the living room with Ginny at his side. Arthur was sitting on a single seat sofa looking at Harry; the same uncertain look in his eyes as Harry had seen in Molly's only moments before.

"Ah, Harry," said Arthur as he stood.

Harry noticed Arthur was holding a letter in his hands, and he felt a moment of fear as he looked at the letter. He didn't know what it could possibly be, but he was now feeling nervous himself.

Arthur held up the letter. "Arrabella Figg sent this letter today. We weren't sure what to do about it, but it is your letter so that decision rests with you."

Arthur handed the letter to Harry and resumed his seat while Molly clutched at the buttons on her dress while she stood beside him. Harry looked at the letter and felt numb for a moment. It was from the Dursley's.

The anger surged through him and he almost tore the letter into shreds right then. He looked at the paper and heard Molly gasp as Arthur stood up.

"It's okay, son," said a very alarmed Arthur. "We'll just get rid of it for you, alright?"

Arthur approached Harry cautiously and held out his hand for the letter. Harry didn't think he had reacted so badly that Arthur would be trying so hard to calm him down.

"Harry," said Ginny gently from beside him, as she held onto his arm, "It's alright, my sweet Harry. Give the letter to Dad and come and sit down with me."

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, feeling a little bewildered by their reaction.

"Your eyes, Harry," whispered Ginny, and Harry could hear the fear in her voice, "they're glowing again."

"Oh…" Harry blinked and his eyes returned to their regular green shade.

Harry noticed everyone relaxed after that, but he now realised why they had reacted so strongly. The last time he had become upset, he had left the Burrow and Ginny behind, and nobody wanted a repeat of that incident. Harry made a note to check with Dumbledore's portrait at Hogwarts if he knew what may be affecting his eyes.

Ginny sat down with Harry on the couch. She had seen his eyes flash so brightly, and a surge of fear had run through her. Following the initial flash, Harry's eyes had dimmed to a steady glow that she had seen a few times before, but she only associated it with happy times. This was different, but it didn't seem to affect Harry at all. He had not tried to run; in fact, he had barely reacted at all apart from the eyes. Ginny knew it was a purely emotional response, but it was still rather startling when he was obviously experiencing a strong negative emotion.

Harry sat and turned the letter over in his hands. He assumed the Dursley's had now come out of hiding and returned to Privet Drive. He wondered why they would even bother to acknowledge his existence now that he no longer lived with them.

Arthur and Molly sat with Harry and watched him quietly, not wanting to interrupt him while he tried to decide what he should do with the letter.

Ginny broke the silence as she put her hand against Harry's cheek. "Would you like me to put the letter away for you until you're ready to read it?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No thanks, Gin," said Harry. "Could you read it for me and tell me if there is anything I need to know?"

"Okay, Harry."

Ginny took the letter from Harry and opened it. She stood and paced as she began to read. Harry, Arthur, and Molly watched her intently until she finished and replaced the letter in the envelope.

Ginny smiled sadly at Harry as she spoke, "It's from Dudley. It says they have returned from hiding and that he wishes you a happy birthday. He also says he would like to see you sometime."

"Anything else?" asked Harry weakly.

Ginny bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should mention this; but if Harry read the letter later and found she hadn't told him, he would be upset.

"Dudley says his father wants to have you arrested for breaking into the house while they were in hiding. Mrs Figg accidentally let it slip that you had been there recently," said Ginny as she watched Harry apprehensively.

Harry almost laughed at the idea of Vernon Dursley trying to file a police report against his nephew for breaking into his childhood home. He was also baffled as to why Dudley would want to meet him, or wish him happy birthday. His cousin had spent years reminding Harry that he always got plenty of presents, while Harry got nothing. He knew family was important, but he couldn't get past his resentment of the Dursley's just yet.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly.

Ginny knelt in front of Harry putting her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, they're not your family anymore," she whispered, "We are."

Ginny leaned forward and gave Harry a tender kiss. "Wait here for a minute."

As Ginny stood and left the room Harry sat back on the sofa. He felt very conflicted by his feelings for the Dursley's. Harry hadn't wasted any of his time worrying about his relatives, and he felt a certain amount of resentment that Dudley would now intrude on his birthday by wishing him a happy day, after so many years of hostility.

Ginny returned after only a minute, carrying a package in her arms. She placed the package on the coffee table in the middle of the room and stepped over to Harry. She took his hand without a word and brought him to the table. They both sat on the floor as Ginny opened the package and pulled out a collection of large envelopes. Arthur and Molly leaned in to watch, not sure of what their daughter was doing.

"This is my present for you, Harry. I was going to do this after the party, but I think you could use it now," said Ginny as she handed over the envelopes.

Harry placed the pile of envelopes on the floor in front of him and selected the top one. He opened it and withdrew a photograph. The tears welled in his eyes as he looked at a beautiful photograph of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks on their wedding day, the couple dancing as they smiled and laughed together.

"Oh, Ginny," said Molly.

Harry looked up to see Molly Weasley was crying as she looked at the photograph. Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her into him. He didn't have any words, but Ginny understood.

Harry opened the next envelope and was stunned to see it was a small portrait of Dobby the house-elf. His breath caught in his throat, and his vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears again. As Harry wiped his eyes he saw the little portrait wave at him, and he instinctively waved back as the little house-elf began jumping up and down, the numerous ties around his neck flying into his face.

Ginny held Harry as she spoke softly to him. "These people are your family, Harry, and so am I. Don't let the Dursley's get to you, it will only mean they have succeeded in tormenting you further."

Harry nodded as his tears flowed. "Thank you, Ginny," he whispered.

Harry opened the rest of the envelopes and gazed at the photographs and portraits of all those who had meant the most to him. There were pictures of Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley, Hagrid, Fred, and Andromeda and Teddy; as well as portraits of Mad-Eye Moody, Kreacher, Dumbledore, and even Severus Snape.

A stunning painting of Hedwig in flight rendered him speechless again as he tried to take it all in.

Arthur and Molly shared a look between each other. They had been curious about what Ginny had gotten Harry for his birthday, and had speculated amongst themselves after breakfast. They had not even been close. This was no mere token of teenage love; this was a deeply personal gift that Ginny had organised for Harry, knowing it was something he needed.

Arthur and Molly watched in awed silence, wondering just how deep the bond was between their daughter and Harry. They had their answer when Ginny reached into the package and took out the last envelope and handed it to Harry.

The final envelope contained a painting of Harry and Ginny, but it was a painting like no other. It showed Harry and Ginny playing together when they were only eleven and twelve years old. As Harry, Arthur, and Molly watched, the painting changed to show Harry and Ginny as fourteen and fifteen year olds, sitting on the grass by the Black Lake at Hogwarts, laughing as they talked. The painting changed a final time to reveal Harry and Ginny at their current ages, holding each other and exchanging tender kisses as they walked up the path to the Burrow.

Harry held onto Ginny and let his tears flow, feeling Ginny cry as she held him. Harry would treasure his gift from Ginny forever. They didn't even notice as Arthur and Molly quietly stood and made their way out of the room.

*

Arthur and Molly stood in the kitchen of the Burrow, both feeling overwhelmed as they thought about what they had just witnessed.

"Molly, how did she do it?" asked Arthur. "I didn't think she had left Harry's side for the last two months."

Molly tried to recall when Ginny would have had time over the summer. "I don't know, dear," said an astounded Molly Weasley.

Ron and Hermione came in to the kitchen from the garden, the smiles on their faces faltering as they saw the red rimmed eyes of Arthur and Molly.

"What's wrong, Mum?" asked Ron, becoming concerned.

"Oh, it's alright, Ron," replied Molly, "Ginny just gave Harry his birthday present and it was beautiful."

Ron's smile returned. "Where are they, then?"

"In the living room," said Arthur, "but just give them a few minutes."

Ron didn't seem to hear his father's last request as he headed for the living room.

"Ron," hissed Hermione.

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione. "But I want to see it," he protested.

"If you interrupt them I will personally hex you until you are no longer recognisable as a man," said Hermione, as she glared at Ron. "Sorry, Mrs Weasley," she said, as she recalled Molly's objection to hex threats in her house.

"That's quite alright, dear. I'll help you if needs be," said Molly, also glaring at her son.

Ron began to sulk as he made his way back out into the garden, as Hermione turned back to Molly.

"Was it the pictures?" asked Hermione.

Molly gasped, "You knew?"

"I'm the one who described Dobby and Hedwig to the artist," explained Hermione with a sad look on her face.

"How did Ginny do it all?" Molly asked Hermione.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked at Molly. "She had Bill set up most of it. That's why Bill bought Harry two photo albums. He knew about your present and Ginny's present."

Molly felt overwhelmed by it all. It was a beautiful gesture. Molly hugged Hermione, amazed by the efforts her children had gone to in their quest to restore Harry.

*

The party was a stunning success. Harry was surrounded by family and friends as he celebrated.

Hagrid arrived early, and looking a little downcast, he had taken Harry to one side to confess he had revealed Harry's secret to Kingsley and Minerva after he learned Harry was in trouble. Harry thanked his friend and told him not to worry about it because it had probably saved his life. Following that Hagrid cheered up markedly and began carrying Harry around on his shoulder until Harry thought he might be sick.

Andromeda and Teddy made a short visit to wish Harry a happy birthday. Harry was startled at how much Teddy had grown, and he laughed as he held his godson, whose hair changed to black again. Ginny again felt faint as she watched Harry play with the laughing baby.

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and Cho Chang had all arrived together carrying an entire box of Firewhiskey between them. Harry was delighted to see his old friends again, as they discussed their summer adventures and the upcoming return to Hogwarts for most of them. Only Luna would not be returning as she was going to help her father restart the Quibbler. To Harry's surprise, Cho informed them all that she would be returning to Hogwarts despite having left school a year ago. Following the battle she had decided to change her career choice and would now need to return to Hogwarts to study the required subjects.

Kingsley and Minerva arrived wearing novelty hats with little arms on the sides, which reached for peoples drinks as they walked by; the result being they didn't have to go to the bar all night. Minerva also presented Harry with a set of books which outlined the course requirements in all the subjects he and the other DA members would be teaching this year.

The Weasley's all arrived with their partners, except for Charlie who remained a steadfast bachelor. Percy introduced his new girlfriend to the family as Charlie and Arthur began toasting anything they could think of.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat with Harry as they told their tales about the adventures they had had at Hogwarts over the years, while Minerva McGonagall listened intently, as some of it was unknown even to her.

George launched a spectacular fireworks display after the meal was finished, dazzling most of the local villagers, who had no idea what the fireworks display was meant to be celebrating. This was followed by dancing and singing as Harry began to feel a little giddy, not being used to drinking so much.

As the evening started to draw to a close, Harry and Ginny had danced slowly together, not realising they were being watched by most of the guests. Very few people had ever seen Harry and Ginny like this, and they were amazed by the obvious love they displayed for each other. Kingsley and Minerva shared a look as they watched Harry and Ginny, both so glad to see them happy after tragedy had been so close.

An hour later Harry stood a little shakily at the end of the path to the Burrow, bidding his guests farewell, before Ginny led him back to the house. Harry was glad he had no plans for the next few days as he walked slowly with Ginny, declaring he would never drink again.

*

Mid August arrived, following a far more low key celebration for Ginny's coming of age. She had only wanted her family and Harry to be present as they enjoyed a wonderful dinner. Having received permission from Arthur earlier, Harry had presented Ginny with several pieces from his mother's jewellery collection, including a beautiful gold watch, the traditional coming of age gift. The watch had been given to his mother, Lily, upon her coming of age; and now Harry had passed it on to Ginny, leaving her speechless. She knew Harry treasured his mother's possessions, and now he had given her some of the most precious items.

Two weeks prior to the start of the new school year, a number of owls arrived with the last set of Hogwarts letters for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Along with the usual list of books and equipment came a few surprises.

Harry's letter was the least interesting. It advised him to attend the Headmistresses office following the Sorting Ceremony, but otherwise gave no hint that he was to be a teacher this year.

Ginny was startled to find she had also been asked to attend the Headmistresses office, but was left gobsmacked when a small gold badge dropped out of the envelope as well. She had been made a Prefect. Molly and Arthur had hugged their daughter and told her how proud they were of her. Harry had given her a kiss, knowing she had deserved the honour after leading the resistance during her sixth year.

Ron and Hermione had waited until everybody had settled down again before they stood up together and faced each other. They both pinned badges to each other and turned to face Molly, Arthur, Harry, and Ginny. Molly shrieked as she saw the Head Boy and Head Girl badges pinned to Ron and Hermione's tops.

Harry and Ginny were delighted for their friends. They had missed a year of school but would now be returning as the heads of the student body.

Later that day, Arthur and Molly had gone to Diagon Alley to buy the school supplies for the four students, knowing the media would be waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to show up sometime soon. While there they arranged for the fitters from _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to visit the Burrow and take the measurements for the new school robes and a formal set of robes, just in case there was another Ball this year.

Arthur and Molly returned with several bundles of neatly wrapped packages. Ginny and Ron were delighted to find they had received brand new equipment for their last year of school. Arthur handed Harry a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ as he sat at the kitchen table, advising him to turn to page four.

Harry did so and felt a strange sensation run up his spine as he saw the announcement confirming his role as the teacher for the hybrid year one and two muggle class. He smiled as he read the names of the other student teachers who would be assisting him; Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and Seamus Finnigan. Ginny beamed after she finished reading the announcement and lamented that she would not be taught by Harry this year.

Now that Harry's appointment was official, he started to look into the books Minerva McGonagall had given him, trying to come up with at least the first week's worth of lessons for his students. Harry was left somewhat deflated by his task as he read through the subjects and the course requirements for first and second year students. He began to have his doubts until Hermione came to his rescue and helped him to map out the lessons properly for the entire first term. Now he would just have to decide who would teach which subjects in between their demanding N.E.W.T. level studies.

As the holidays came to an end, Harry found himself doing something he never imagined. He began carrying his new Advanced Potions Book with him everywhere, reading it over and over again, admiring the detail Hermione had put into the book. Ginny decided it probably wasn't a bad idea to read through her books as well before school started, leaving the Burrow a very quiet place as only Ron shied away from the books.

Harry also read through the books for the first and second year again and was stunned by the number of spells he knew, and a little ashamed of how many he had failed to learn. He suddenly realised he would be learning nearly as much as his students this year, and to his surprise, he was looking forward to it.

*

Lucius Malfoy smirked as he read the article in the _Daily Prophet_ announcing Harry Potter's role of student teacher. _So Harry Potter has crawled out from the rock he has been hiding under so he can teach mudbloods, has he?_ Lucius now knew where Harry would be for the next ten months. That would give him plenty of time to prepare his attack.

"Here Draco, see what your little friends will be doing at Hogwarts," sneered Lucius as he threw the paper at his son.

Draco picked the paper up off the floor and found the article his father was referring to. He considered this development for a moment. He knew Harry had trained Dumbledore's Army, and from all accounts they had been a formidable group during the battle of Hogwarts. Again, Draco started to feel a nagging doubt as he watched his father seethe over another blow to his blood purity obsession.

*

Molly sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, pouring over the fresh wave of requests to the trust fund for the students returning to school. One request in particular caught her eye, and she felt a certain amount of ambivalence about it. Her initial reaction was to dismiss it out of hand, before she considered some of the repercussions of doing so. She would have to discuss this request with Harry and Bill before making a decision.

The following night Harry, Bill, and Ginny sat at the table with Molly. None of them said anything for a couple of minutes as they thought about the request they were faced with.

"She doesn't know who set up the fund, does she?" asked Harry.

"No. Impossible," replied Bill. "Your name appears nowhere on any documents relating to the finances. The money was transferred as a blind request from an unnamed account."

Ginny was not pleased by this development. "So we're just going to give Pansy Parkinson money for school because her parents died during the battle?" Ginny seethed. "They fought against us, and Neville told me Pansy wanted to hand you over to Voldemort."

Harry put his arm around Ginny. He was also having a hard time imagining paying to educate somebody who would have happily handed him over to his death. But therein lay the problem.

"What if we reject the request?" asked Harry, "Are we just creating another Death Eater... or if we approve the request, what's the possibility we are funding her plans to take revenge against me?"

All four faces were blank as they considered the options. Harry sighed as he could see no easy answer to this problem.

Bill sat back and rubbed his eyes. "What if we meet her halfway? Until now the approved requests have been paid as a grant. Maybe we could arrange to buy the materials and books Miss Parkinson will need for her last school year, along with the cost of tuition. There would be no extra funds for her to try and use in any illicit way."

Ginny huffed, still upset at the idea. "This girl tortured other students, and she enjoyed it. She was just as bad as Crabbe and Goyle. How she managed to get away with it is beyond me, but I don't think the fund should be helping her. It was set up to assist the children of the victims... not the children of the Death Eater's."

Ginny had fire in her eyes and Harry was not about to argue with her. He would respect her knowledge when it came to the events within Hogwarts during the last school year. Harry knew of plenty of cases of the guilty going unpunished. However, he remained troubled.

He looked at Molly and recognised she was having the same internal debate as he was. Her daughter was very distressed at the thought of assisting this girl, and she was wondering if Ginny had a personal experience that had caused her to become so upset.

Harry took Ginny's hand and tried to soothe her. He turned to Bill.

"Bill, what is the name of the fund exactly?"

"Children of the Victims, Educational Trust," replied Bill, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Harry pondered his decision. While Bill handled the finances and Molly assessed the requests, it was still his money and his fund.

"Reject it, Molly. She is not a child of the victims," said Harry with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly. "She will now hate all those who attend school that she learns are receiving funds."

Harry grunted. "She already hates them for other reasons, Molly. No... we reject this claim on the basis of her treatment of others during the last school year. Confirm Ginny's comments through Professor McGonagall; she will be aware of nearly everything that went on at Hogwarts"

Ginny tensed as she spoke, "Poppy Pomfrey can also confirm the details. She treated some of the victims herself."

Harry put his arm around Ginny and held her as her bottom lip trembled. He could see she was fighting back the tears and he thought he knew why. Ginny wouldn't want to be made feel weak by any of those who abused her at Hogwarts again.

Harry looked at Molly and Bill as another thought occurred to him.

"We should be ready in case we receive a request from the child of a Voldemort supporter who is actually a victim. There must be a couple of kids out there who didn't agree with their parents."

As Harry returned his attention to Ginny, he didn't see the small smile that passed between Bill and his mother. They wondered where Harry got so much compassion from, that he would even consider helping the children of his enemies.

*

The night before Harry and Ginny were due to return to Hogwarts, they lay in bed together exhausted. The day had been long as they packed their belongings for the term ahead. Harry had taken special care to pack his presents from his birthday, including the photos they had received from the photographer Arthur and Molly had hired; and one more item he would have to decide what to do with; the Elder Wand he had said he would return to Dumbledore's tomb.

Harry and Ginny had packed as much as they could fit into their trunks, knowing they would not be returning to the Burrow for some time. Even though they both knew they would be able to leave the school at will, because of their ages and their status as a Prefect and a teacher, they also knew they would be working hard and would not have the opportunity to return to the Burrow as often as Molly would like.

Ginny gently rubbed Harry's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. They were looking forward to the return to Hogwarts, but also felt a sense of loss as their wonderful summer came to an end.

"I'll miss this tomorrow," said Harry forlornly, as he thought of Ginny sleeping in her dormitory at the top of Gryffindor Tower tomorrow night.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Lend me your cloak and there may be nothing to miss," she suggested, mischief playing in her eyes.

Harry grinned at his lovely Ginny. "I think your dorm mates would notice soon enough that you were disappearing every night."

Ginny's smile faltered a little as she realised Harry was right. She had been so elated when Harry had decided to return to school with her, but she had not considered that she wouldn't be able to share a bed with him anymore. Even though Harry would have his own room where they could spend breaks and weekends together, she would have to sleep in a dormitory with the other students.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled as they both had the same thought. If tonight was to be their last night together, they were going to make the most of it. Ginny dimmed the lamp as Harry sealed the room. Both of them were already lost in the moment; all thought of tomorrow pushed aside as they came together and Harry's eyes glowed.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: An Ideal Summer

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	11. Chapter 11

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 11 : The Hallowed Halls

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," said Harry, scanning the area around him.

"Don't fret, Harry," soothed Molly. "The train is due to leave in only a few minutes, so nobody will have time to harass you too much. Besides, I'm sure Ginny will protect you."

Ginny grinned at Harry, trying to conceal her own unease.

King's Cross Station was crowded as Harry made his way towards the barrier which led onto platform 9 and ¾. The entire Weasley family had decided to accompany Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, as the first day of their last year at Hogwarts began. Harry appreciated the feeling of travelling in such a large group; but this was a group of oddly dressed wizards and witches with bright red hair, and they were drawing many stares from the muggles on platform 9.

They had tried to delay their arrival as long as possible, in order to avoid causing a scene when they arrived on the platform to board the Hogwarts Express, but Harry knew it was unavoidable, and he didn't think the train ride was going to be a picnic either.

A week ago Harry had argued that they should use another method of travel to go to Hogwarts, but Ron and Hermione had been insistent that as Head Boy and Girl, their presence was required on the train. Once Ginny had declared she should also be on the train as she was a Prefect, Harry's decision had been made for him.

Harry reached the barrier and watched as Bill and Charlie passed through, followed by Ron and Hermione. Now it was Harry's turn, and he could feel his stomach clench as he ran towards the barrier and instinctively closed his eyes just before he reached the brickwork.

He opened his eyes again to see the beautiful scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express; steam curling up over the platform as the train made ready to get underway. Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time he had seen the train.

As Ginny appeared beside him he leaned over to her. "This is where I first saw you, exactly seven years ago."

Ginny laughed. "I remember that day. I was upset with Mum because I couldn't go to Hogwarts, but I was very happy that I had seen the famous Harry Potter."

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek as Arthur and Molly joined them.

"Okay dears," said Molly, as Ron and Hermione rejoined them, "Please try and have a normal, fun year... just once, okay."

The sound of a commotion caused Harry to look down the platform.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed a suddenly worried Harry.

The first flashes of the cameras began as a group of reporters made their way towards Harry and the Weasleys. The reporters pushed and tripped over each other in their efforts to be first to reach Harry, and Harry paled as he noticed Rita Skeeter was amongst the unruly mob, wielding her Quik Quotes Quill as if it were a sword, as she prodded any of her colleagues who got in the way.

An excited murmur spread across the platform and into the train, and Harry noticed heads start to pop out of the train windows as everyone became aware of his presence.

Molly and Arthur stepped in front of Harry as he pulled Ginny close to himself. Bill and Charlie came running back to help guard Harry but it was no use; the reporters were too many. Harry began to make his way towards the train, using the trolley which held his and Ginny's trunks as a battering ram while flashes went off around him and Ginny, and questions were yelled at him.

Harry was forced to stop as an acid green quill darted in front of his face and hovered just an inch from his eye.

"Oh, Harry, just a couple of quick questions, if you don't mind?"

Harry almost laughed as he heard Rita Skeeter trying to act casually as she practically shrieked at him. He went to bat away the quill, but before he had the chance Molly had seized it and shoved it into her large handbag. Harry began to step towards the train again as Rita leered at Molly and produced another quill from her own green purse.

The continuing calls from the reporters began to fade as they watched the silent battle between Molly and Rita begin. Harry briefly wondered if Rita remembered what Molly Weasley was capable of when she was defending her own.

Molly swiped at the new quill but Rita was ready this time, and it darted out of Molly's reach as Rita smirked at her. Rita continued on as if nothing else was happening around her.

"Harry, the public wants to know where you have been hiding all this time. Don't you think you should have at least paid your respects to the victims of your war?" asked Rita, her lips curling at the edges as she tried to force a reaction from Harry.

Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist and squeezed him tightly to remind him she was there. She could feel Harry tense as he tried to keep walking and she noticed that several of the other reporters looked as appalled as she was left feeling by Rita's question.

Harry made no attempt to answer the question; he didn't even look at Rita, but she was not going to be brushed aside that easily as she stepped directly into Harry's path, her notebook and quill hovering by her shoulder.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," sighed Rita, "You can't hide forever, so why don't we sit down and you can tell me your side of the story?"

Harry couldn't stop himself. "What story?" he demanded, regretting the words the moment he said them.

Rita grinned in triumph. "You brought a war to a school, Harry, the very same school you are now going to teach at. Surely you must know this is inappropriate considering all the deaths you caused there? And your unexplained illness is causing my readers concern, Harry. Do you think you are really the best person to be teaching children?"

Harry felt the anger surge through him as he tried to control his impulse to hex Rita. He knew she was trying to bait him by playing on his guilt. Harry bit back on his response and tried to push his trolley forward again.

"I caused those deaths too," called a voice from behind Harry, "would you like to ask me how I caused my own brothers death?"

Harry was startled as he turned and saw Ron pushing through the reporters to stand at his side, Ron's face calm and impassive as he addressed Rita. Harry saw Rita's smile falter as she suddenly became the centre of attention. While Rita had happily ambushed her subjects for years, she was obviously not used to the experience herself.

Ron stopped as he came face to face with Rita, Hermione by his side. Harry realised he was holding his breath as he watched his best friend do something he had never been able to do himself; render Rita Skeeter speechless.

Gawain Robards appeared amongst the crowd, along with a young woman who also wore the robes of an Auror.

"Mr Potter, you are going to miss the train if you don't get a move on. What seems to be the hold up?" asked Gawain as he turned his gaze from Harry to Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter now felt trapped as her colleagues watched her with barely suppressed glee. She had come to the train station in a bid to provoke a reaction from Harry Potter, hoping he would become indignant at her questions. Instead, she found herself being questioned by two people; one of whom was a hero to the wizarding community and had also lost a family member in the battle, while the other was the Head of the Auror Office.

"My readers are demanding answers," said Rita defensively.

Gawain Robards fixed his eyes on Rita. "Mr Potter has already given a detailed report to the Ministry regarding his actions over the past year, and that information was published by the Ministry as a part of the official statement. Surely you read it, Miss Skeeter? It was, after all, published in your paper."

Rita paled momentarily before rallying. "That was only what the Ministry said happened. I want the truth," said Rita, glaring at Gawain.

Gawain raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Surely you are not implying that the _Daily Prophet_ has published a misleading story?"

Harry watched Gawain Robards in awe. The Auror had put Rita into a position of defending her own employer for the way it had conducted itself over the last several years.

"We at the _Prophet_ cannot be held responsible if the Ministry doesn't provide us with the whole truth," said Rita.

"So you believe the Ministry, Harry Potter, and the twenty or more other people who contributed to the statement released by the Minister, which includes myself by the way, are deliberately trying to mislead the public?" asked Gawain calmly.

Anger flashed in Rita's eyes. "You're twisting my words."

"That would be your job, Miss Skeeter, not mine," said Gawain, smiling politely at Rita.

Rita's face flushed. "Why doesn't the Ministry tell us why Harry was in St Mungo's then?"

"Let's find out shall we." said Gawain, looking over Rita's shoulder. "Minister?"

Harry and Ginny jumped as Kingsley's deep voice answered. "Yes, Mr Robards."

The crowd turned to see the imposing figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in their midst, a look of mild interest on his face as he shifted his gaze between Gawain Robards and Rita Skeeter.

Gawain continued. "Would you care to inform the public of the circumstances surrounding Mr Potter's recent illness?"

"I'm afraid I'm unable to comment on the details of Mr Potter's medical condition, as that is a private matter between Mr Potter and the Healers at St Mungo's. I have been assured by the Healers though, that Harry is in perfect health. I would not have offered him a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if I believed him to be in any way unfit to teach."

The crowd looked back to Rita, and Harry could have sworn they had all moved a step closer to the small reporter. Rita, however, was unwilling to admit defeat.

"The safety of our children will be in Harry's hands, Minister. We have a right to know about the man who will be educating them," said Rita.

"Really, Miss Skeeter?" asked Kingsley, "While I have received numerous requests for information from you regarding Harry's health over the summer, I have noticed that you have not asked the Ministry for any details regarding the health of the other Professor's and teachers who will also be educating our children this year."

A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd and Harry couldn't help but smile. The world had changed but Rita Skeeter had not; and now it appeared that many people had been waiting for a chance to watch the reporter squirm as she was subjected to public humiliation.

Rita drew herself up to her full height. "The other educators were not at St Mungo's for an unspecified illness. Harry's case is different and there is no point in you pretending otherwise."

Kingsley looked at Harry, "How about it, Harry? Do you think the community should know why you were in St Mungo's, as Miss Skeeter asserts, or should we all have a right to our privacy?" Kingsley was smiling as he finished.

Harry was enjoying himself now. He looked at the assembled crowd and then down at Ginny. Ginny was trying to suppress her own smile as she watched Harry, sensing his mood lighten.

"An interesting question, Minister," said Harry, focusing his attention on Rita. "Personally I would prefer not to have people speculate on the reasons for any medical treatment I may have received. We all have things we would prefer the public didn't know about, I'm sure."

The colour drained from Rita's face as she considered the implications of Harry's veiled threat. She had, after all, been an undeclared Animagus for years, a crime of significant penalty if revealed.

Harry continued, "But it would appear I am not going to be allowed to rest until the so called public has an answer."

Harry looked at the assembled reporters but he didn't know who any of them were or who they worked for.

"Which one of you is the Quibbler reporter?" enquired Harry.

A voice from behind Harry answered. "I am," said a young girls voice timidly.

Harry turned his back on Rita and faced the young reporter. Harry noticed she appeared to be wearing a large collection of amulets that he thought would be there to ward off Crumple Horned Snorkacks, or some other such creature. She was definitely the Quibbler reporter. Harry smiled at her as he noticed she had a photographer with her.

Harry startled everyone as he lifted his shirt and revealed the small thin scar on the middle of his chest. A buzz ran through the crowd as the photographer struggled to take several shots while his mouth hung open.

"Voldemort struck me with the Killing Curse. The good people at St Mungo's were just making sure I was okay before I returned home, as it had left me with a rather nasty burn."

The young Quibbler reporter stood with her mouth hanging open, unable to believe her luck during her first week of work. Harry noticed she was not moving. He lowered his shirt and leant over to the reporter.

"You should probably write that down, Miss," said Harry was a smile.

The reporter suddenly snapped into action and began taking notes. Harry wondered what Xeno Lovegood had seen in this girl which had prompted him to employ her, but after watching her for a few moments he noticed she was remarkably similar to Xeno's daughter, Luna; in mannerisms, if not looks.

Harry couldn't help himself, as his soft spot for the Lovegood family got the better of him. "Why don't you tell Luna that I would like to set up an interview with you? She knows how to reach me."

The young girl looked awestruck as she nodded at Harry.

Harry turned back to face Rita, smiling at her. She looked ready to throttle Harry for giving her rival the story she had been chasing for months.

"Are there any other secrets you would like to discuss, Miss Skeeter?" asked Harry. "Or may I now continue on about my business?"

Rita shook her head slowly as she stepped out of the way. Harry pushed his trolley towards the train as the crowd parted, Ginny and her parents following behind him. Ginny glared at Rita as she passed by.

"Harry died to save you," said Ginny forcefully to Rita. "Isn't that enough for you?"

Ginny didn't wait for an answer. She followed Harry and made her way to the Hogwarts Express for her final trip to school. Behind her the Minister began addressing the reporters, explaining that he had been at the station to ensure a smooth start to the school year, following the disruption of the previous year.

Once Harry reached the train, he shook hands with Bill and Charlie and thanked them as they took his and Ginny's baggage away to be stowed onboard. Ron and Hermione quickly disappeared into the safety of the train after saying goodbye to Arthur and Molly.

Molly quickly hugged Harry and then Ginny, whispering in her ear, "Send me an owl tomorrow, sweetheart. Let me know how your meeting with Minerva goes tonight."

Ginny was puzzled. "Um… sure, Mum."

Molly looked at her daughter and smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Ginny thought her mother was up to something, but before she had a chance to ask, the trains whistle blew announcing its imminent departure. Gawain Robards and the female Auror walked to the train and Harry and Ginny found themselves being bustled into the carriage, the door shutting behind them.

"Well done, Harry," said Gawain, grinning at Harry. "I never could stand that woman. Anyway," he said, indicating the woman next to him, "this is Alicia O'Riley. She will be the other Auror stationed at Hogwarts this year. Alicia, this is Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley."

Alicia beamed at Harry as she shook his hand. "It's an honour to meet you."

Harry blushed slightly as he looked at the young Auror. She had shoulder length blonde hair, dark eyes, and an Irish accent. Harry was immediately reminded of Tonks easy going nature as he noticed she was about the same size as Ginny. He wondered if she had drawn this assignment as she would be able to blend in with the students easily. He also thought many people would probably underestimate Alicia O'Riley to their own detriment; it was no easy task to become an Auror, and Harry knew she would be highly skilled in a variety of magical disciplines.

"Please, call me Harry," said Harry as he smiled at Alicia.

Alicia then shook Ginny's hand and seemed to be staring intently at her.

"So you're the girl who led the resistance at Hogwarts. I've been wanting to meet you for a while, Miss Weasley," said Alicia to Ginny's surprise and delight. "We have many things to discuss when time allows."

It was now Ginny's turn to blush "I'm Ginny."

Gawain spoke to Harry. "I need to go and check the train, Harry. I'll see you again tonight."

With that Gawain and Alicia headed down the passage way of the carriage, looking into each compartment as they went, scanning for any sign of danger, or worse… reporters.

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny, as she turned around and began making her way towards the front of the train and the compartment reserved for Prefects. Harry followed as he didn't know where he was supposed to go. While he was a student but not a Prefect, he was a teacher and he thought that should count for something.

Harry could feel the eyes watching him as he made his way up the train, and he heard his name repeatedly. Harry looked into the compartments as he walked by, hoping to see a familiar face or two. Harry was struck by the different reactions to him depending on the age of the students in the compartments.

The younger students were excited to see a celebrity, especially one that had been hidden for three months, and jumped and shouted and pointed at him; whereas the seventh year students who had fought in the battle kept their expressions impassive, and gave him respectful nods. Some of the Slytherin students still glared at him as he passed, but they no longer tried to openly taunt him. Harry thought it was a nice change.

As Harry and Ginny reached the door which led into the Prefects compartment, they were stunned when a flash came from behind them. Harry instinctively pushed Ginny down as he spun and drew his wand, ready to strike at any threat.

Harry scanned the passageway but could only see a small boy crouching, holding his hands in front of his face. In one hand was a very familiar looking camera.

"Please, Harry, don't hurt me," begged Dennis Creevey. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

"Dennis?" asked Harry as he put his wand away. "What are you doing?"

Harry turned and helped Ginny back to her feet. "Sorry, Gin," said Harry, a little embarrassed by his overreaction.

Ginny grinned at Harry. "My hero." She looked at Dennis. "How are you, Dennis?"

Dennis stood, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm good thanks, Ginny. Sorry about that. I'm not as good at it yet as Colin was," said Dennis sadly.

Harry felt uneasy as he assessed the boy in front of him. The last time he had seen Dennis Creevey had been at the remembrance dinner the night following the battle. Dennis had looked at Harry with pure loathing in his eyes, and Harry knew Dennis was devastated by the loss of his older brother, Colin, during the battle. He had not expected to find Dennis taking photos of him with Colin's old camera.

"What were you trying to do, Dennis?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Oh, well, you remember how Colin used to jump out at people and take their photograph?"

Harry nodded.

"I am trying to do the same thing now, but I can't seem to get the timing right like Colin did." Dennis shook his head to himself as Harry looked at the boy.

Harry wondered how Dennis was truly coping as he considered his response. His brother was the only underage victim of the final battle. Colin had disobeyed Professor McGonagall's order to evacuate and he had payed for that decision with his life. Harry could still close his eyes and see Colin's small lifeless body being carried in from the Hogwarts grounds.

Dennis, meanwhile, reached into his robes and pulled out a stack of photographs.

"See, Harry. These are photos Colin took, and they're much better than mine," lamented Dennis, as he handed the stack to Harry.

Harry scanned through them quickly, noticing a large number were of him. He didn't realise Colin had taken so many photos of him over the years. Harry leaned over to Ginny.

"Why don't you go ahead, Gin? I'd like to have a look at these with Dennis," said Harry.

Ginny understood what Harry was doing and smiled at him. "I'll see you later, my sweet Harry," she said, giving Harry a kiss before she turned and opened the door to the Prefects carriage.

Harry looked back at Dennis. "How about it, Dennis? Let's go and have a look at these and see if we can find out why Colin was so good at it."

Dennis grinned as he led Harry into the compartment he had been sharing with two other fifth year students, who were overwhelmed to suddenly find themselves sitting with the famous Harry Potter for their ride to Hogwarts. Harry and Dennis went through the photos, with Dennis explaining where and when each photo had been taken. Evidently Colin had related the story behind each photo to his little brother, and Dennis had been captivated by his brother's stories.

As the hours passed and the sky darkened, Dennis explained to Harry that he had been very angry with him after Colin died, but after reading about Voldemort and what he had done to the magical community, and everything Harry had done to bring about an end to his reign of terror, including his sacrifice to save everyone, he had accepted that Colin had fought with Harry because it was the right thing to do, not just because he idolised Harry.

As the train approached Hogwarts, Harry let Dennis take several photos of him with his friends, before Dennis handed over the camera and posed for a photo with Harry. Finally Harry took a photo of the three friends before he bid farewell to Dennis and the others, and made his way to the Prefects carriage and Ginny. Once in the Prefects carriage, Ginny handed him his new school robes and Harry put them on just as the train came to a stop at the Hogwarts station.

*

In the small anteroom outside the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny held each other as they readied themselves to enter the hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the start of year feast. Ron and Hermione had gone in moments ago and Harry had been shocked by the sound of the applause and cheering which had suddenly burst from the Great Hall. He had thought people would be over all the celebrating by now, but he was evidently mistaken. Harry thought back to the reaction he had received as he got off the train less than an hour ago.

It had been a subdued experience as the younger students were awed by him, Ron and Hermione. When Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and several other returning seventh year students who had fought in the battle all joined him and exchanged hugs and handshakes, the younger students had been quiet, as if they didn't want to interrupt the reunion of old friends.

The returning older students had also received a surprise in the form of the ability to now see the Thestrals, which pulled the carriages from the train station up to the castle. As the Thestrals could only be seen by those who had witnessed death, they had only been seen by a few students before, Harry being one of them, until this year.

Now Harry faced his moment to enter the Great Hall and he knew the mood had changed markedly since he arrived at the station. The younger students were excited as they contemplated a year spent in a Hogwarts which had been returned to its former glory, with their heroes sharing the halls and classrooms as fellow students.

Ginny gave Harry a tender kiss and then looked into his green eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Harry nodded as he took Ginny's hand and began to make his way to the Great Hall doors. Mr Filch was waiting for them as they arrived. He bowed his head a fraction in acknowledgment of Harry, while a grimace crossed his face as he looked at the student who had given him so much trouble over the years.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, if you please," grumbled the old caretaker as he opened one of the Great Halls doors.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the hall. The roar from the students overwhelmed him, and he tightened his grip on Ginny's hand as they began to make their way to the Gryffindor table on the right hand side of the hall. As Harry walked he could feel the redness in his face and he had trouble meeting the eyes of those he passed.

Harry took a seat which gave him a good view of the entire hall. He looked up at the staff table and saw that all the staff had stood to join in his welcome. He couldn't be sure of it from this distance, but he thought he saw the candlelight glint off Professor McGonagall's eyes, as if she was crying.

Once the cheering had died down and the students had resumed their seats, the Great Halls double doors opened again to admit the new Deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, leading the first year students into the hall to be sorted into their houses.

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched the little children enter the hall, being led by a professor who was the same height as they were. Harry remembered the trepidation he had felt when he had first met the very stern Professor McGonagall prior to entering the Great Hall for sorting at the start of his first year, and he wondered if he would have felt the same sense of trepidation if it had been the tiny Professor Flitwick who had first greeted him on the stone steps in the entrance of the castle.

As the first year students reached the front of the hall, and the Sorting Hat began to sing his usual terrible song, Harry found himself trying to guess which students would be his, judging by height alone, as he figured the twelve year olds would be slightly taller than the rest. As the sorting commenced Harry realised he would have to wait until later to learn who his new students were, as the Sorting Hat gave no indication of the age of the new students as it assigned them to each house.

A tall, dark haired boy and girl, who were either twins or cousins as they bore the same surname and a striking resemblance to each other, seemed to be likely candidates to Harry for his class, until the Sorting Hat assigned them to Slytherin. Harry dismissed the pair as possible muggle students as he had never heard of a muggle being placed in Slytherin House. After that, Harry gave up and just watched the faces of the first years, as he recalled the wonder he had felt himself all those years ago.

Following the sorting, Professor McGonagall stood to make the start of year announcements. As she stepped towards the podium, Harry caught the movement in the corner of his eye from the side of the staff table, as Gawain Robards and Alicia O'Riley entered through the door behind the staff table and sat down.

Professor McGonagall reached the podium and held her hands up until the Great Hall fell silent. The assembled crowd watched her intently, and Harry found he was also feeling a slight case of nerves as he looked at the Headmistress.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, boys and girls," began Professor McGonagall, flashing a rare smile at the students.

Professor McGonagall had to hold her hands up again as she waited for the cheering to quiet down. Harry looked around the hall as he joined in the cheering, his tension leaving him as Hogwarts finally felt like home again. He noticed some of the older Slytherin students did not join in the impromptu celebration, including a dour looking Pansy Parkinson; but Harry saw that many of the younger Slytherin House students were also cheering along with their fellow students.

Professor McGonagall continued, "Last year was obviously greatly disrupted, first by an unorthodox new curriculum, and of course by the Battle of Hogwarts, which forced the schools closure two months early."

"As you may have noticed, we have a greater number of students this year than in any other previous year. This had been caused by the necessity of a large number of students to repeat the previous year before continuing with their education. I would ask all students to show patience as we try to adjust to the larger class and dormitory requirements this year."

"We are also joined by a special group of new students this year. Last year's restriction against muggle born students meant a small number of new students were not permitted to study at Hogwarts. Happily, that policy has now been reversed and we are welcoming a group of twelve year olds to their first year at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall again had to wait for another cheer to die down. It appeared that most students were glad to see the older muggle borns would finally have their chance to learn magic.

"In order for these new first year students to catch up to their classmates, they will be undertaking a different set of classes this year. They will be studying both the first and second year classes in one year, under instruction from members of Dumbledore's Army."

There was cheering again and Harry felt the embarrassment as he tried to hide his face behind his long black hair.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she waited for the crowd to fall silent again. "Could the following people please stand up? Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, and Harry Potter."

Harry stood as he saw Neville and Seamus also stand up further down the table. Across the hall at the Ravenclaw table he saw Cho also rise. Harry could feel the crowd watching him, but he almost smiled as he saw the nervous looks on the faces of his three co-teachers.

"While these four students are completing their N.E.W.T. level studies this year, they have also graciously agreed to teach our older muggle born class. They are not Professor's, so will not have the authority to hand out detentions, but as teachers they will have the ability to award or remove house points. You would all do well to remember that." Professor McGonagall surveyed the crowd and noticed with satisfaction that her last statement had caused a stir. "You may be seated, teachers."

Harry, Seamus, and Neville all shared a look as they sat back down. This was something none of them had been aware of.

"Settle down students," said Professor McGonagall, "I only have a few more announcements before we enjoy the feast. Firstly, and this is most important, due to the threat of further attacks from uncaptured Death Eaters, the Ministry has stationed two Auror's within Hogwarts for the duration of the school year. I would advise against any of you attempting to challenge them to a duel."

"Secondly, a memorial will be constructed within the school grounds to honour those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. If you have any suggestions as to the form the memorial should take, please submit your ideas to Professor Flitwick."

"Thirdly, as you are no doubt all aware, we have a number of celebrities studying at Hogwarts this year. I would ask you all to remember that these students are still required to complete their classes, so could do without having to tolerate a babbling band of fans following them around everywhere."

"And lastly, many of the students here suffered terribly at the hands of others during the previous year. Anybody found to be mistreating another student for any reason will be expelled."

This final announcement had a sobering effect on many of the students. Harry noticed that many of the older Slytherin students looked relieved; possibly because of the treatment they had given to their fellow students last year. He wondered how many of them had gotten away with horrible crimes, like Pansy Parkinson, and now feared the vengeance of their victims.

Harry put it out of his mind as he enjoyed the spectacular feast with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. While Harry would never dare say it, he thought the house elves had outdone even the cooking of Molly Weasley.

Without warning, a loud 'crack' announced the arrival of Kreacher beside Harry.

"Hello, Master Harry," croaked the house-elf, "Kreacher has now returned to Hogwarts to assist you if needed."

Harry smiled kindly at Kreacher as the elf bowed to him. "Thanks, Kreacher. Did you enjoy the rest of your summer?"

Kreacher's big round eyes widened as he considered this. Nobody had ever asked if he had enjoyed himself before.

"Yes, Master, the House of Black has been made ready for your use if you ever require it again, and Kreacher has taken your trunk and possessions to your new quarters."

Harry was left feeling lost by that. "Thanks, Kreacher, could you show me where my new quarters are after I have met with the Headmistress tonight? I don't know where the room is."

"Of course, Master. Call me when you require my assistance," said Kreacher as he snapped his fingers and disappeared with a 'crack'.

Harry looked up and suddenly found he was being watched by a great many people. His exchange with the house-elf was drawing many comments as most people hadn't known he owned one. Harry looked at Hermione as she smiled with satisfaction.

"What are you smiling at, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It was very nice of you to ask Kreacher if he had a nice summer," replied Hermione. "Most wizards who own a house-elf would not consider it necessary to concern themselves with the wellbeing of their servants."

Harry shook his head as Ron and Ginny began laughing. "I probably should have restarted S.P.E.W."

Hermione scowled briefly before smiling at Harry again. "Could I use you on a poster for S.P.E.W.?" she asked, and Harry couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Er… not right now, thanks Hermione."

"Hermione," said Ginny, "why don't you just put yourself on the poster? You're nearly as famous as Harry, remember."

Hermione looked stunned as she considered this, while the others finished their dinner and prepared to go to the Headmistresses Office.

*

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood before Professor McGonagall in her office, as she seemed to be regarding the four of them with something akin to affection in her eyes.

Professor McGonagall broke the silence, "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, as you are both no doubt aware, the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl come with their own living quarters, separated from the rest of the student's dormitories."

Ron and Hermione both nodded, but Ron's ears had turned bright red and Hermione appeared to be blushing slightly. They both appeared to be extremely nervous that their Headmistress had read their minds. They had both obviously been well aware of this fact and had also been relishing some time together away from prying eyes.

Professor McGonagall's tone was stern but Harry thought he could hear faint amusement in her voice as she observed her four pupils. The Headmistress then continued as she started to pace back and forth across the office as her predecessors had done before her.

"Seeing as you are both of age, and in a committed relationship, I am willing to let you share quarters if this is your desire?"

Ron and Hermione were both stunned. They nodded quickly as they averted their eyes from their Headmistress, focusing on the floor at their feet, large grins spreading across both their faces.

Professor McGonagall now openly smiled, "While I am sure the ensuing shenanigans would have provided endless entertainment as you both tried to sneak into each other's rooms, I am afraid the stress on poor Mr Filch and his cat may have resulted in his early retirement, yes?"

"Yes, Professor," said Ron, and after a moment's further thought, he added, "Thanks, Professor."

Harry noticed that Hermione was biting her bottom lip while looking slightly embarrassed. She looked her Headmistress directly in the eye and spoke, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall's voice became stern again, "I do, however, expect the two of you to exercise a high degree of discretion. You are not to inform other students of this arrangement, but the Staff has already been made aware of your unique situation."

"Yes, Professor," both Ron and Hermione answered together.

Professor McGonagall stopped pacing and looked kindly at Ron and Hermione. "You two have done much to earn your happiness, and I for one, am glad you have both found someone to share it with."

The four friends were stunned. They had never heard Professor McGonagall expressing herself like this before. Harry savoured the moment as he felt happiness for his friends, and felt his affection for Minerva McGonagall increase. He was sure these moments were going to be few and far between with his new Headmistress.

He was about to be surprised.

"Mr Potter," said Professor McGonagall as she turned her attention towards him, "I am going to place you in the recently vacated Head Girls quarters." She smiled at the grateful look that crossed Harry's face.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry as Ron chortled beside him.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with a twinkle in her eye. "I am aware of your serious relationship with Miss Weasley, but I cannot allow you to share quarters with her."

Harry's heart fell, but Professor McGonagall still had the twinkle in her eyes.

"Unless, of course, Miss Weasley wishes it." Professor McGonagall looked mischievous. "I would not want to deny Ginny the option of having a more traditional school experience, sharing a dormitory with her classmates."

Ginny grinned as she looked from Harry back to Professor McGonagall. "I may need to think about that, Professor."

Professor McGonagall laughed as she watched a smile cross Harry's face. "Molly has often spoken to me of her delight about the relationship that has developed between you two," Professor McGonagall looked fit to burst at this point, "and she has already started planning your wedding."

Harry was mortified. _Wedding, but we aren't even engaged yet_ , thought Harry. Harry looked at Ron, whose face showed similar horror at the prospect of his little sister and his best friend getting married, but Hermione positively beamed.

Ginny, meanwhile, was wearing an indifferent expression. She knew that she wanted to marry Harry one day, but she would like to finish school first, and maybe have some say in the wedding plans.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ron. "Mr Weasley, if you are worried about Molly's plans for Harry and Ginny, I would suggest you also keep in mind that you mother is currently planning two weddings."

Ron looked shocked as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

Professor McGonagall was smiling at her four students. "It is wonderful to have you all back. Albus would have been so proud of you all. When we are in this office, it's Minerva."

Harry was suddenly reminded of something. "Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to Dumbledore's portrait on the weekend? I need to ask him about my eyes."

"Of course, Harry." Professor McGonagall turned and looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He appeared to be asleep at the moment, but she thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Very well, if there's nothing else, you four may go. Harry, I have left the class schedule for your students in your quarters."

Harry nodded, "Thanks… Minerva." Harry grinned as he addressed his Headmistress informally.

Professor McGonagall laughed softly as she returned Harry's grin. "Alright, off with you lot then."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione turned and left the Headmistresses office, and descended the spiral staircase as the office door began to swing shut. Harry could have sworn he heard Professor McGonagall and the portraits start to laugh just before the door shut behind him.

Back inside the Headmistresses office, Professor McGonagall turned and faced the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was grinning from ear to ear as tears of mirth filled his eyes.

"That was very well done, Minerva," Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes sparkled. "I admire the way you have broken with tradition already to allow students to share quarters."

Professor McGonagall merely smiled back at the portrait, "My dear Albus, Molly and Arthur asked me if it was possible to arrange this for their children." Albus clapped his hands in delight as Professor McGonagall continued. "They believed it was always destined to be this way and saw no reason to deny Ron or Ginny their hard won love and happiness… and neither did I"

Dumbledore began to laugh again, "You are certainly a worthy successor to this office, Minerva." He inclined his head in a short bow.

A snort came from across the room, where the newly installed portrait of Professor Severus Snape hung on the curved wall.

"Oh, my dear Severus, surely you would not begrudge them their happiness? After all, you have done so much to help them secure it," Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape's portrait sneered in response and went back to pretending to be asleep, but Professor McGonagall noticed the edges of Severus Snape's lips curl upwards.

 _Good man_ , she thought to herself.

*

Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked down the deserted stone corridors of Hogwarts; the rest of the students having gone to their dormitories following the feast. Kreacher was leading the way as he trotted towards their new quarters, with Ron and Hermione following close behind. Harry was looking at the paintings on the walls as he followed Kreacher, and he realised he had never taken the time to really take in all the detail of Hogwarts castle before.

Kreacher stopped on a third floor corridor and turned to face a section of the stone wall that didn't have any paintings hanging on it.

"Here we are, Master," said Kreacher as he bowed to Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both seeing the puzzlement in each other's eyes.

"How do we get in?" asked Ginny.

Kreacher pointed at the wall. "Tap your wand against the wall three times, Mistress, and then say the password."

"What's the password?" asked Ginny as she drew her wand.

Kreacher sighed. "You must choose one, Mistress."

Harry almost laughed when he saw the exasperated look on Kreacher's face. The old house-elf was starting to relax around Harry and Ginny, and his behaviour now more closely resembled that of Dobby, rather than the bitter creature he had been when Harry first met him.

Ginny turned to Harry, "What do you want the password to be, Harry?" she asked.

Harry wasn't sure. He had never been good at choosing random passwords.

"Um…" Harry shrugged his shoulders as his mind went blank.

"How about 'git'?" suggested Ron as he watched Harry struggle.

Ginny ignored her older brother as she stepped to the wall and tapped her wand against it three times.

"Felix Felicis," said Ginny.

A wooden door instantly appeared in the wall, and Ginny turned and grinned at Harry.

"Now it's a lucky room," she said, her eyes dancing as she gazed at Harry.

Harry stepped to Ginny and put his arms around her, kissing her as if they were all alone.

"I might be sick," uttered Ron as he turned to face the opposite side of the corridor and the other blank piece of wall. "What do you think, 'Mione?"

"Let's choose something from Australia," suggested Hermione as Harry and Ginny broke apart to watch.

Ron grinned, "Beer, maybe."

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. "I'll choose something sensible shall I?"

Hermione drew her wand and tapped the wall. "Platypus."

Ron's face fell. "Platypus, come on Hermione, that's an animal that doesn't know what sort of animal it wants to be."

Hermione and Ron stepped through the door that had now appeared as they started to bicker. Harry and Ginny laughed as they said goodnight to their friends.

Harry turned back towards his own room and noticed Kreacher was still standing in the middle of the corridor, looking rather bemused by the whole spectacle he had just witnessed.

"Mistress Hermione and Master Ron are very strange, Master," observed Kreacher, much to Harry's delight.

"Indeed they are, Kreacher. Goodnight old friend."

Kreacher bowed to Harry, then snapped his fingers and was gone.

Ginny opened the door to their quarters and led Harry inside.

*

Harry and Ginny surveyed their new quarters with wonder. Harry had expected it would be nicer than the dormitory he was used to, but this was something else entirely.

On one side of the large room was a big brass double bed, drowning under a ludicrous number of pillows, as a chest of bedside drawers sat on either side of the bed. The walls around the bed were lined with shelves which were already home to numerous books.

A beautiful burgundy carpet ran down the middle of the room to a door which opened up into a spacious bathroom, which contained both a shower and a large tub. Harry noticed the bathroom also contained two basins and mirrors, and he briefly wondered if that was a new addition for this year, as the rooms normally only had one person residing within them.

On the right side of the room was a comfortable white sofa sitting in front of a fireplace. A large fluffy rug lay between the sofa and fireplace. Harry and Ginny also saw a long desk with enough space for two people to work at, up against the wall next to the door they had entered the room by.

One feature in particular caught Harry's eye as he walked around the room. He knew he was deep within the castle, but the room had a window which looked out over the Hogwarts grounds and to the lake beyond. At the moment it was hard to make out any detail in the distance as it was dark outside, but Harry guessed the window worked in a similar manner to the ceiling in the Great Hall, showing an image through the stone work identical to that of the world outside.

Ginny sat down on the bed. "Oh, Harry, are you sure we're in the right place?"

Harry smiled as he pointed towards the foot of the bed. Ginny looked and saw that their trunks and possessions were stacked neatly for them just under the end of the bed.

"I can understand why they don't tell students about these rooms," said Harry as he tried to take it all in. This was going to be a very comfortable place to spend the school year, he decided.

Harry walked to the sofa and sat down. He drew his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. Instantly a warm fire began to burn merrily in the grate.

"Harry," sighed Ginny, "it's too warm to light a fire yet."

Harry chuckled as he again pointed his wand at the fire and the flames disappeared; the logs in the grate suddenly appeared to be wet. Ginny looked at Harry for a moment before she finally realised something. She stood up from the bed and went and sat next to Harry on the sofa.

"Harry, when was the last time you actually had to say a spell out loud?" she asked curiously.

Harry thought for a while. Now that Ginny mentioned it, he couldn't think of the last time he had uttered a spell. Finally it came to him and he was surprised.

"The duel with Voldemort," said Harry. " _Expelliarmus_ was the last spell I said out loud when I defeated Voldemort."

"Could you do a lot of spells non-verbally before the final battle?"

"Not really," said Harry as he began to understand where Ginny was going with this.

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about this too," urged Ginny. "It might be connected to the same thing that is making your eyes glow."

Harry nodded, as he thought Ginny might have a point, but he also wanted to test a few more spells and see if he could do them non-verbally. He grinned at Ginny.

"Let's see if this works," he said, pointing his wand at their trunks.

As Ginny watched, the trunks slid out from under the bed and opened. Objects flew around the room, placing themselves neatly onto shelves or within drawers and wardrobes. Some even flew into the bathroom, as the trunks shut themselves and slid back under the bed.

Harry looked at his wand in amazement. He had not even thought of the spells name. He had just remembered when Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn had replaced all the furniture and ornaments within the house Professor Slughorn had been hiding in, after Harry and Dumbledore had unexpectedly dropped in, causing Slughorn to activate his emergency concealment plan.

Ginny stood and wandered about the room, noting that each item was in its correct place, including a framed picture of the two of them sitting by the pond at the Burrow, which now sat on the large desk they would share this year.

"That was a good trick, Harry," she said, as she looked at him with wonder.

Ginny thought she saw a look of mischief in Harry's eyes as he pointed his wand at her. She immediately tensed in surprise, as she had the feeling Harry's hands were all over her, and she felt her top begin to lift. Ginny pulled her top back down as she began giggling.

"Don't you dare, Harry."

Harry gave Ginny a sad look as he put his wand away. "Maybe later," he sighed.

Ginny smiled as Harry stood. "Perhaps we should check our schedules for tomorrow before you get any ideas, Mr Potter."

Harry and Ginny went to the desk and found that three schedules were waiting for them. One was for Ginny, which outlined her classes. Harry suddenly realised he didn't know what Ginny was going to study this year.

"What classes are you taking, Gin?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "I was going to study to become a Healer like Mum," said Ginny as she fidgeted, her mind obviously trying to reach a decision. "Now, I'm considering the Auror program. I would much rather defeat the dark arts, instead of treat the aftermath."

Harry had a quick look at her class schedule. "Well, you're taking all the subjects you need to do either, so why don't you talk to Gawain and Madam Pomfrey. Maybe they can help you make a decision."

Ginny gave Harry a kiss. "That's a good idea, Harry. I'll arrange to talk to them next week after everything has settled down a little."

Harry looked at the second piece of parchment on the desk. It was his much shorter class schedule. He saw he had Charms followed by Transfiguration tomorrow morning.

"Hang on," he said, looking at Ginny's schedule again. "Why do we have the same lessons tomorrow morning?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because we are both in the seventh year now, or did you forget?"

Harry looked at Ginny sheepishly as he retrieved the last piece of parchment from the desk. It was the schedule for his muggle born class. He noticed that the little class was attending an orientation session tomorrow morning, before he would join them for their first lesson after lunch. Harry noticed the lesson had no subject, and was described as 'introduction' on the parchment.

Harry felt relief that he would not have to jump straight into teaching on his first day. He could take an afternoon to get to know his students before they started their hectic lessons.

As the night came to an end, Harry and Ginny got changed for bed before hopping under the covers. After several minutes Ginny closed her eyes and murmured as her top lifted again; this time Harry wasn't using magical assistance.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Hallowed Halls

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	12. Chapter 12

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 12 : The Student and the Teacher

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 13

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The sun streamed in through the window, making the stone walls and floor appear to glow. While Harry knew it was only an illusion of sunlight, the effect was remarkable. He gently shook Ginny's shoulder as she lay beside him. It was the first day of their last year at Hogwarts, and for reasons Harry couldn't fathom, he was bubbling with excitement.

Ginny grunted as she rolled over and faced Harry. "What time is it?" she asked wearily.

"I don't know, Gin, but it is morning."

Harry sat up, taking the covers with him, revealing a naked Ginny lying in the bed beside him. _Wow_ , thought Harry, as his desire to get up and start the day took a large dip. Sleeping in a bed together without fear of Molly Weasley entering the room certainly had its advantages.

Ginny smiled as she pulled the covers back over herself, noticing Harry's wide eyes and lingering stare.

"Perhaps a cold shower would be a good idea," suggested Ginny.

Harry grinned as he leant over and gave Ginny a good morning kiss. Harry swung his legs out of bed and stood up, realising he too was naked. Harry looked around but couldn't spot any clothes on the floor.

"Where are our clothes, Ginny?" asked Harry as he turned to face her.

Ginny took the sight in, noting how much better Harry looked after three months recovery. He still bore several scars that would stay with him for life, but he looked fit and healthy. Ginny hadn't noticed how much he had physically recovered until now.

Ginny shook her head, "They're around here somewhere," she said, suddenly feeling very much awake as she slid across the bed and stood up next to Harry, putting her arm around his waist.

"I think I'll join you for that cold shower."

Harry chuckled as he stepped across the room and picked up Ginny's gold watch, which had been lying on the desk. After checking the time he walked back to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the bathroom.

"It's only seven o'clock," Harry told Ginny, "so you can choose to have a cold shower, or hot if you'd prefer."

Ginny looked at Harry and thought she saw the telltale sign of glowing eyes, even in the bright sun lit room. She felt her pulse quicken and wondered if she would ever find a way to resist those green eyes.

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Before they had left their room, Harry had suggested that Kreacher would be able to bring them breakfast in their room, but Ginny reminded Harry that she was a Prefect and it was expected that she would attend most meals with the other students. After all, they had to be able to come to her if they had a problem.

Harry had known Ginny was right, so he had dressed in his school robes and packed his bag with the books he and Ginny would need for their morning lessons.

He now sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped himself to a plate of bacon and eggs. As Harry and Ginny sat discussing the upcoming day, they were joined by Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.

"Morning you two," said Seamus, his Irish accent more pronounced than usual after spending the last few months back in the country of his birth. "Did you see the schedule for the muggle class, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we only have an introduction today after lunch. They're doing some sort of orientation around the castle in the morning."

Neville leaned forward as he looked at Harry. "Do you know who is going to teach which lessons yet?"

Harry had been thinking about that for some time, and while he thought he had sorted out most of the schedule, one problem still remained.

"I'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions," said Harry. "Neville, you've got Herbology."

Neville nodded and looked relieved. While he had been a good leader at Hogwarts last year, he knew he was not an expert in any subject except Herbology. Now he knew he would only be teaching a subject he could happily talk for hours about, he felt much better.

"Seamus, you get Transfiguration, while we will share Flying Lessons."

Seamus grinned at Harry as he contemplated the fun he was going to have teaching the muggle borns to fly.

"Cho will teach Charms, and as the Astronomy class is only for three hours one night a week, our class will join the regular first year class."

Harry saw that Neville and Seamus were pleased, but he still had a dilemma to sort out before the lessons began properly tomorrow.

"I don't know who is going to teach History of Magic though. I'll need to speak to Professor McGonagall about it, because I didn't exactly excel in the subject." Harry looked at Neville and Seamus. "I don't suppose either of you know anything about History of Magic?"

Their laughter told Harry all he needed to know as Ron and Hermione joined the group at the table. Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho was looking towards the sound of the laughter beside him. He waved for her to come over.

Cho arrived at the table and sat down opposite Harry. "What's all the laughter about then, boys?" she asked with a smile.

Harry grinned. "We were just discussing the lessons for our muggle class. You'll be teaching Charms," Harry informed Cho, who smiled at him, "but we need to find a teacher for History of Magic. How did you go in that subject?"

Cho laughed. "The word 'Poor' was used repeatedly to describe my performance in that exam."

"Harry," interrupted Hermione, "I could teach History of Magic for you."

Harry looked at Hermione as he considered her offer for a moment. "Thanks, Hermione, but I think you're going to be a bit busy with your N.E.W.T. studies this year."

Hermione looked momentarily downcast before she brightened again. "It's only two lessons a week. I'm sure I could fit it in."

"How many subjects are you already taking this year?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked down at the table. "Seven," she said quietly.

The others around the table exchanged glances. None of them were taking more than four subjects except Ginny, who was taking five. Hermione was taking seven subjects and also fulfilling her duties as Head Girl. Harry reached out and patted Hermione's hand.

"You just worry about your own classes, Hermione," said Harry kindly, "I'll get Professor McGonagall to sort something out for us. I've got her for Transfiguration this morning anyway."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Harry. Usually the Head of the school doesn't teach any subjects."

Harry was left reeling by this thought. He realised Hermione was right; Dumbledore had never taught a subject after he became Headmaster. He would have to worry about it later because he had a lesson to get to. He stood and took Ginny's hand as she joined him.

"I'll see you all later," Harry said, "Ginny and I have got a charms lesson now."

Everyone else stood from the table and grinned at Harry and Ginny. Hermione spoke for the group.

"So do the rest of us, Harry," she sighed.

The group all laughed as they made their way from the Great Hall, not noticing the looks of awe they received as they passed the younger students.

"All right, calm down you lot," called Professor Flitwick, as he tried to restore order to his classroom.

Harry and Ginny sat together talking with two other Dumbledore's Army members, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, while Ron and Hermione were talking with Michael Corner and Lavender Brown. Following a year of war and separation, Ron and Lavender were both surprised to find they were no longer uncomfortable around each other. Seamus, Neville, and Cho all sat together discussing the muggle class they were going to teach this year.

The classroom was feeling a bit crowded as it also contained a handful of seventh year students who had endured their sixth year at Hogwarts with Ginny last year, and Harry saw that the Slytherin students, including Pansy Parkinson, sat very quietly at the back of the room, as if they were hoping nobody would notice them.

Professor Flitwick was just about to lose his temper when the door at the far end of his classroom opened and Gawain Robards entered the room. The noisy classroom fell silent as the Auror walked to the front of the room and had a quiet word with Professor Flitwick, before he took a seat at the front corner of the room.

"Right, class," began Professor Flitwick, "we will be having a guest with us for our first lesson. This is Mr Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Office." Gawain inclined his head towards the students. "He is here to observe the performance of those of you who have expressed a desire to join the Auror training program next year." Professor Flitwick gave a small smile at his students. "So, I would suggest a little less socialising and a little more learning would be a good idea."

Harry smiled as he saw the look of triumph on Professor Flitwick's face. It was only the Professors first lesson of the year and he had found a way to control a group of rowdy teenagers.

"For Mr Robards benefit, could you please raise your hand if you are looking to continue with Auror training next year," said Professor Flitwick.

Harry raised his hand as he saw Gawain sit up in his chair at the front of the room. Harry looked around and was shocked by the number of raised hands. Seamus, Ron, and Cho had all raised their hands, but Harry had expected this. He was happy to see Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein had also raised their hands, but he was surprised to see that Lavender Brown had also raised her hand.

Meanwhile, Gawain felt a little giddy as he counted the hands raised in the air and saw the determined looks on the faces of the students. The Minister had informed him during their meeting with Harry that at least five students had nominated the Auror field as their career path. He was now faced with eight potential Aurors. It was Christmas morning as far as Gawain was concerned; but as he looked at the class, another hand rose.

"Um… Mr Robards," said Ginny, biting her bottom lip as she raised her hand, "I'm still trying to decide what to do next year, so I was hoping I could talk to you about the Auror program. You see, I also wanted to be a Healer."

Gawain considered this for a moment. He recalled the Minister's comments about Ginny and the possibility she may wish to join the Auror program, but he did not want to force her into a decision that she was not yet ready to make.

"Both are noble professions, Ginny. While an Auror protects the wizarding community from the scourge of the dark arts, Healers provide great comfort and care to those who are suffering."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "I don't want to treat victims, Mr Robards. Not when I could stop the people who are causing the pain."

 _Ah, so that's the issue_ , thought Gawain. Ginny had seen so much suffering last year that she now wanted to ensure it didn't happen to others. He wondered if Ginny was letting her heart rule her head at the moment.

"Tell me, Ginny," began Gawain softly, "if you chose the path of an Auror, would you be doing so because it was your desire to ensure the safety of our world, or would you be motivated by a more personal desire for revenge?"

Ginny was startled by the question and Harry could see she was upset. He took her hand under the table.

Gawain continued, "I don't mean to upset you, Ginny, but if your desire to become an Auror has only begun recently, you may need to ask yourself what your true motivations are. If you have always wished to be a Healer, what has weakened your resolve?"

Ginny's blinked back sudden tears while the class sat in silence as they listened to Gawain. Ginny was not the only student who had only recently begun considering the Auror path.

"I had to treat so many kids last year," rasped Ginny, her throat burning as she recalled the horrible injuries suffered by her friends and herself at the hands of Death Eaters and fellow students. "I hated feeling so weak and helpless all the time, when all I wanted to do was fight back."

Gawain noticed the hard looks in the eyes of the other students now, and he was alarmed by some of the looks the Slytherin students received from the others. He had read the reports on the treatment these kids had received at Hogwarts last year, but now he saw their anger and sorrow up close, and he was startled. They had been forced to grow up so fast as victims, and now they were determined not to let it happen again. Gawain didn't think this was a conversation to be having in a classroom.

"Ginny, why don't you come and see me in the Great Hall after classes today, and we can talk about the life of an Auror, okay?"

Ginny nodded and Gawain noticed the downcast looks on the faces of several of the other students.

"How about I extend that invitation to any of you who would like to know more about being an Auror, before you make a final decision?" offered Gawain.

He received a number of curt nods. He knew he may lose a couple of potential Auror's doing this, but it was better to have the right people, instead of just lots of people.

Professor Flitwick stood at the head of the class again, having listened to the exchange between Ginny and Gawain with interest. He thought something a little more uplifting was in order for the remainder of his lesson.

"Well, students, why don't we give Mr Robards a demonstration of your skill?"

He saw the class brighten immediately as they pulled their text books out and looked at him expectantly.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Are you okay, Gin?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and gave Harry a small smile. "I'll be okay."

Professor Flitwick meanwhile, told his class to put the books away and draw their wands.

"Mr Potter," said Professor Flitwick, startling Harry, "would you please join me at the front of the class?"

"Uh… sure," replied Harry, as he stood and made his way forward.

"Right, let's see how much knowledge you have lost following your year away from school." Professor Flitwick conjured a glass. "Fill this with water please."

Harry pointed his wand at the glass and thought the word _Aguamenti_ , shooting a small jet of water from the tip of his wand, into the glass. Professor Flitwick was momentarily put out by the use of a non-verbal spell as he hadn't realised Harry could perform them so well.

Ginny now sat up to watch with interest. She knew Harry could now do all sorts of magic with ease, and she wondered if Professor Flitwick may be able to tell Harry why, after he saw the magic Harry could perform. She cast a glance at Hermione and noticed she too had sat forward and was regarding Harry with a quizzical expression.

"Very good, Mr Potter. Now, what else can you do?" asked Professor Flitwick, holding the glass of water at arms length.

Harry grinned as he moved into a duelling stance. He thought for a moment before he raised his wand and began to cast a series of charms on the glass in rapid succession, all non-verbally. As the class watched, the glass first increased dramatically in size; then it disappeared completely as Harry used a disillusionment charm.

The glass reappeared seconds later, before an exact copy appeared in the air beside Professor Flitwick's hand. The duplicate glass began to fall until Harry cast a hovering charm on it and floated it upwards until it hovered next to the original glass.

The second glass exploded as Harry used an obliteration charm. The original glass left Professor Flitwick's hand as Harry used _Accio_ to summon it. As it reached him, he froze the water in the glass, and then sent the glass flying back towards an astonished Professor Flitwick's still outstretched hand.

Gawain Robards was watching this display and was stunned. He couldn't help himself as he stood up and cast a stunning spell in Harry's direction, aiming to startle him, not hit him.

Harry sensed the movement and heard the _Stupefy_ spell in his head. He bent his wrist towards Gawain Robards as he produced a shield charm using _Protego_. The stunning spell was deflected back towards Gawain and the Auror had to duck to avoid being hit, while Harry spun to face this unexpected threat. When Gawain looked at Harry again he was startled to find a wand pointed squarely at his face, with a pair of glowing eyes watching him intently from behind the wand.

Gawain lowered his wand and put it back beneath his robes. It had been many years since he had found himself in a position of having to submit to anyone. He raised his hands in acknowledgement of his defeat and grinned at Harry.

Harry grinned back as the glow in his eyes faded and he lowered his wand. He turned to see the faces of his class mates looking at him with bewildered expressions. The whole display had taken less than twenty seconds and Harry had never uttered a word.

Ginny smiled at Ron and Hermione as they both looked around the classroom at the other students. She had felt a small thrill as she watched Harry, and she knew he was doing things he had not been able to do before.

Professor Flitwick put the glass down on the table and faced Harry.

"Mr Potter, where did you learn all those spells from?" he asked weakly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "From you, Professor…and Hermione of course."

Professor Flitwick looked at a now blushing Hermione, before returning his attention to Harry.

"But you did them all non-verbally. I don't recall teaching you that, Mr Potter," said Professor Flitwick, slightly exasperated by what he just seen. "When did you learn that?"

Harry shrugged again. "Um… I could just sort of do it… you know… after Voldemort was dead."

Professor Flitwick was intrigued. He did not know the nature of the connection between Harry Potter and Voldemort, but he knew enough to know they had been bound to each other. Now that Voldemort was dead, Harry had appeared to become far more skilled and powerful. He decided he would inform Professor McGonagall of the development straight after this morning's lesson; but first, another few tests were in order.

Professor Flitwick stepped back from Harry and raised his wand. " _Silencio_ ," he uttered.

Harry felt a sensation like treacle in his mouth and he realised he couldn't speak. He thought for a moment about how to counteract the charm. Nothing came to mind, so he flourished his wand in front of his face, thinking that he wanted speak again. He immediately found his mouth was unlocked and he grinned at his Professor.

"Sorry, Professor, you'll have to do better than that," said Harry to a stunned Professor Flitwick.

"Potter, how am I supposed to test your non-verbal skills if I can't keep your mouth shut?" asked a flustered Professor Flitwick.

Harry laughed. "What would you like me to do, Professor?"

"Pretend a Dementor is behind you."

Harry held up his wand and regarded it with interest as his Patronus burst from the end, taking the shape of a stag. Harry spun on the spot and pointed his wand at the window behind him. The stag instantly charged through the window and disappeared into the sunlit grounds outside.

Gawain Robards drew a sharp breath as he sat back down. He had just seen an eighteen year old kid produce a full bodied Patronus non-verbally. The power behind such a spell was beyond many wizards, and he had never heard of someone doing it non-verbally before.

"Would anybody else like to show us their skills," asked an astounded Professor Flitwick.

The members of Dumbledore's Army looked around the room at each other grinning. They all stood and started casting their own Patronus charms, although they were not able to produce it non-verbally. The room was soon full of the silvery animals.

Ginny's horse tried to nuzzle Harry's ear but its head passed right through him, sending a shiver down his spine. Ron's dog padded around the room, silver slobber dripping from its mouth, while Hermione's otter appeared to be swimming under water as it passed by the other students at head height.

The other students who had not been members of Dumbledore's Army watched on for a minute before drawing their own wands. However, none of them were able to produce more than a wispy silver vapour.

Gawain's mind raced as he watched. It was an incredible display of power, and these kids had done it as if it were just a bit of fun. He could no longer contain himself.

"Where did you all learn how to do that?" he asked the class in general.

Neville grinned as his Patronus disappeared. "Harry taught us when we were in Dumbledore's Army over two years ago."

"Two years ago!" Gawain was startled. "Harry, who taught you how to perform that spell?"

"Remus Lupin," said Harry a little sadly. "He taught me in my third year when the Dementor's were stationed at Hogwarts looking for Sirius Black."

Ginny stepped to Harry and put her arm around his waist. He looked at her and placed his forehead against hers for a moment, before he smiled at her. Ginny gave Harry a small sad smile in return before she walked across the classroom and joined Hermione.

Gawain had watched the silent exchange between Harry and Ginny with wonder. He didn't know what it meant to them, but he knew that whatever it was, it was very deep. He shook his head as he replayed Harry's words in his head.

"Did you say in your third year, Harry?" asked Gawain.

Harry nodded at the Auror.

"Merlin's beard."

Gawain and Professor Flitwick could not remove the stunned expressions off their faces for the rest of the lesson, as each student came forward and demonstrated their skills. While nobody else had the ability of Harry, all the members of Dumbledore's Army had developed far more advanced skills than the other students, leaving Gawain wondering what he had done right to be given such a prodigious group to look after.

Harry enjoyed the rest of his first lesson, watching the first people he had ever taught, as they impressed their Professor and a visiting Auror. As they left the class amid an excited babble, Harry leaned over and whispered a thank you to Hermione for all her help over the years. Hermione had blushed slightly as she told Harry that they would talk about his performance later.

The Transfiguration lesson had been conducted in much the same way as Charms had been. Harry was relieved to find Professor McGonagall was taking the class, but she informed them this was only temporary, until the new Transfiguration teacher arrived.

Minerva McGonagall had called Harry to the front of the class and asked him to demonstrate some of his skills, just as Professor Flitwick had done. She had done so after Professor Flitwick and Gawain Robards had joined her in her classroom prior to the start of this lesson. They had both been breathless as they had evidently run from the Charms room.

The two men had proceeded to inform her of what they had just witnessed, and had asked if she could also test the students for Gawains benefit, as he would be observing this class as well.

Professor McGonagall had her own hunch as to what had caused the sudden increase in skill and power in Harry, as she was far more familiar with the connection between her student and Voldemort, but she did not pass this information on to Gawain Robards or Professor Flitwick.

Professor McGonagall had been astonished as she tested Harry, and found he could turn any object into just about anything else. She had felt a moments triumph as Harry had been stumped by the Animagus technique, but she been left speechless after his display of creating a portkey.

She had handed Harry a flower pot and asked him to create a portkey that would take her to the staff table within the Great Hall. Harry had held up the flower pot and closed his eyes as he whispered ' _Portus_ ' and the flower pot had briefly glowed blue before returning to its usual colour.

Harry had handed her the portkey and she had suddenly found herself standing next to the Headmistresses chair within the Great Hall. She had placed the flower pot down on the staff table as she saw the startled expressions of the few students who were spending their free lesson in the hall, before she grabbed the flower pot again and was transported back to her classroom.

Professor McGonagall had decided to have a word with Kingsley and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore regarding these developments. While many students could create a portkey, Harry had done it without using a wand, and didn't appear to notice that anything was odd about that. She consoled herself that at least Hermione Granger was just as surprised as she was by Harry's performance, so Harry appeared to be an isolated case.

As the lesson ended, Harry had approached Professor McGonagall and informed her of his problem with the History of Magic subject for his muggle born class. She had asked him to attend her office tonight following dinner, and they would try to make some arrangements.

The Great Hall was a hive of activity as students came in for lunch. Harry and Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione, while Hermione questioned Harry about his new found abilities.

"I don't know where it came from, Hermione," said an exasperated Harry. "Ginny asked me last night and I've told you what I told her. I haven't had to say a spell out loud since the duel with Voldemort, but I didn't really notice because I haven't done much magic in the last few months."

Hermione looked at Harry with curiosity, as if he were a new subject for her to study. She was fascinated by this change in Harry's power, and a little jealous if she was honest with herself, but mainly she just wanted to know what had happened to cause it.

"You should talk to McGonagall, Harry. She might be able to explain it," said Hermione.

Harry nodded as he picked at his plate. "I'll ask her tonight, I've got a meeting with her after dinner anyway."

Ginny stood and picked up her books. "Good luck with the muggle born class, Harry."

She leaned down and gave Harry a quick kiss. The noise in the hall suddenly rose and Harry and Ginny realised they were being watched by many of the other students, particularly the younger ones. Ginny knew she would just have to get used to it, as Harry had done. She grinned at Harry and gave him a longer kiss.

"I've got a Herbology lesson with Neville," said Ginny, "I'll meet you in our room after that, okay Harry."

"Sure, Gin. Have fun."

He watched as she walked away and realised this was their first time apart from each other for a long time. As he stared at her long red hair, she looked back over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. Harry grinned as he wondered how she had known he was watching her.

As he finished his lunch, Harry was joined by Seamus and Cho. They would be meeting their class in a few minutes. Neville would meet them tomorrow at their first Herbology lesson, but Harry would join him so he didn't have to meet them all alone.

"You ready, Harry?" asked Seamus.

Harry nodded and stood from the table.

"Good luck, mate," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll see you down here for dinner."

With that, Harry, Seamus, and Cho headed out of the Great Hall, none of them noticing Professor McGonagall seated at the staff table, watching them leave as she silently wished them the best of luck.

The classroom was located on the ground floor of the castle, and it had a view out over the grounds towards the greenhouses. The room was small and comfortable, with a number of desks and chairs arranged to face a blackboard at the front of the room, behind the teacher's desk which Harry now leant against.

Harry could feel his own nervousness as he looked into the eyes of the five children who sat before him. They looked at him with wide eyes, as they had all been told about their famous teacher by their housemates last night.

To Harry's surprise, the two kids who had been sorted into Slytherin House last night were in his class. He wondered how they would fare as muggle borns in Slytherin House.

"Good afternoon class," said Harry formally, "my name is Harry Potter and I will be one of your teachers for this year."

As he started speaking Harry felt himself loosen up.

"I will be instructing you in the subjects of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions, and I will be one of the two teachers instructing you during Flying Lessons." Harry saw the kids faces light up at the mention of flying.

"You other flying instructor will be Seamus Finnigan, the short scruffy one over there," said Harry as he indicated Seamus standing at the side of the classroom.

Seamus waved and grinned at the students as Harry continued.

"Seamus will also be teaching you Transfiguration," Harry told them.

The kids laughed as Seamus gave them a small bow.

"The lovely lady beside Seamus is Cho Chang. Cho will be teaching you your Charms lessons," said Harry, as Cho smiled at her students.

"For your Astronomy lessons, you will be joining the regular year one class on Friday nights, and Neville Longbottom, who you will meet tomorrow, will be teaching this class for the subject of Herbology. History of Magic lessons will be sorted out later," said Harry. "Now, before we all get to know each other a little better, are there any questions?"

A small boy with long, sandy blonde hair raised his hand. "Sir, when do we start flying lessons?"

Harry noticed all the kids looking very attentively at him while he tried to come to terms with being called 'sir'.

"Please, everybody call me Harry, okay. Now, what is your name young man?" Harry asked the blonde boy.

"Alexander Price, sir... I mean Harry, but everyone calls me Alex." answered the boy.

Harry noted that Alex was wearing the Ravenclaw emblem on his new school robes, as he picked up his schedule off the desk he was resting against and quickly scanned it.

"Your first lesson in flying will be on Friday," said Harry, seeing the faces fall on his young students. "Don't worry, kids, it will be Friday soon enough. Tomorrow you can ask Neville about his first flying lesson, he had a very interesting trip that day," said Harry grinning.

Seamus snorted in the corner. "Poor Neville."

"Right," said Harry, "any other questions?"

The students had none, so Harry set about learning a little about each of them.

Alex Price's parents were accountants who had struggled to pay for expensive doctors for years, in an effort to cure the odd behaviour of their only son. Alex told everyone how glad his parents had been after discovering he was a wizard.

Another young boy from Hufflepuff told everyone his name was Jackson Jacobs, and he had spent years correcting people when they called him 'Jacob Jackson'. Harry proposed he just be called Jack, to which the boy readily agreed, telling the class how his parents had always insisted his name was Jackson, not Jack. Jack was the tallest of Harry's new students, with short dark hair and striking black eyes and eyebrows, which reminded Harry of Severus Snape.

A pretty girl from Gryffindor introduced herself as Victoria-Anne Bennington. She shared a meaningful look with Jack as she also had parents who insisted her name should be used in full. To her delight, Harry rechristened her Vicky. Vicky explained that her parents referred to themselves as business people, but she wasn't entirely sure what they did for a living. Vicky had long auburn hair which she wore in a pony tail, which bobbed up and down as she always seemed to be in motion.

Harry looked at the two remaining children, who wore Slytherin emblems on their robes.

"Are you two twins or cousins?" Harry asked.

The two kids faced each other before turning back to Harry and giving him identical sly smiles.

"We're twins," said the kids in unison.

The twins were called Max and Mary Dearborn, and quickly told Harry they didn't need their names shortened any further. Harry laughed as he was struck by how alike they looked, even though they were a boy and girl. Thankfully Marry had long hair, while Max's hair was short.

Harry looked at the twins with a serious expression for a second, wondering if he should even brooch this subject. He decided the welfare of these kids was his responsibility, so he should find out how they were going.

"Are you being treated well by the other Slytherins?"

The twins both nodded in tandem. "Yes, Harry," said Max, "Professor Slughorn has been very kind to us, and of course the other muggle borns have been showing us where everything is."

 _Other muggle borns_ , thought a bewildered Harry. He didn't think he should ask any more questions here, but he saw the same confused looks on Seamus and Cho's faces as he glanced at them. Seamus shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry a lopsided grin. Harry decided he would leave it for now and check with Professor McGonagall tonight. Something weird was definitely going on.

The rest of the lesson was an enjoyable time for everyone as Harry, Seamus, and Cho explained what sort of magic they would be teaching the kids over the next few months. Seamus and Cho also told the kids about themselves and what they had been doing during the war. When Harry's turn came he suddenly found Seamus and Cho had sat with the children to listen to his story.

He told them about his parents and how he had grown up as an orphan in the muggle world until he was eleven. The kids were delighted to learn that Harry hadn't known any magic before he had started school either. Their teacher had been just like them.

Harry then told the class about his unusual experiences at school over the years, until he reached the last year. He didn't want to frighten the kids so he gave them a very brief version of the events that climaxed with the battle three months ago. Alex had looked mildly disappointed with Harry's version of events as he reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a copy of the Ministry statement regarding Voldemort and the war.

After recovering from his initial shock, Harry had revised his story for the kids to match the one in the statement. They had looked at him with wide eyed wonder as he showed them the scars on his forehead and chest. Even Seamus and Cho had leaned forward to get a better look at the scar on his chest.

"Bloody hell, Harry," remarked Seamus, "you really let that evil bugger kill you just to save us?"

Harry nodded, hoping this wasn't too much for his students.

Seamus sat back and faced the students. "Well, kids, I think you are going to be learning from a great wizard this year, and if you listen to him, he can teach you everything you will ever need to know."

Harry cringed, as he thought Seamus was laying it on a bit thick.

"Alright, Seamus," said Harry.

"Seamus is right, kids," said Cho, "He taught me so much as part of Dumbledore's Army. Now you get a whole year with him. All the other first and second year students will be so jealous."

Harry was now blushing as his students grimed at each other. Harry found their excitement infectious though, and he was looking forward to a fun year with these kids.

As the lesson ended and the kids left the classroom, Harry, Seamus, and Cho stood around the desk.

"They're lovely kids," said Cho, who had felt her own confidence grow as she had watched the way Harry had treated their students. He had been kind and open and honest with them, and they had responded eagerly to him. She imagined they were having a very animated discussion about their first lesson right now, as they walked through the corridors.

"Yeah, Cho," agreed Seamus. "It should be fun teaching them."

Harry smiled as he looked at his old friends. They had all grown up so much in the last year, and he was glad they had survived to enjoy their victory. Harry looked at Cho and saw she was biting her bottom lip.

"Everything okay, Cho?" asked Harry, concern in his voice.

To Harry's surprise Cho threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly for a moment, before stepping back.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did, Harry. You trained us, and fought for us... you even died for us." Cho looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say thank you."

Harry didn't know what to say as Seamus grinned at him.

"Yeah mate, thanks for everything."

Seamus shook Harry's hand.

"Come on, let's go to the Great Hall; some of the others will probably be up there by now." suggested Seamus.

Harry started heading for the door. "I'll meet you there soon. I've got to pick up Ginny first."

With that the three friends left the classroom and made their way to the main staircase, a feeling of relief and achievement sweeping over them.

Ginny was sitting at her desk as she finished writing a letter to her mother. She had thought her mother was up to something when she had asked her to write to her yesterday at the station, and Ginny guessed now that her mother had already known about the room she and Harry would be sharing. Ginny was almost annoyed that her mother had let her think she would have to be separated from Harry, but her annoyance was tempered as she suspected she would not be sharing a room with Harry if her mother hadn't given her permission.

Ginny's letter listed all the highlights of the quarters she now shared with Harry. She also asked her mother if she had any advice for her on which career path she should choose; the Charms lesson today with Gawain had left her more confused than ever. She had thought Gawain would try to talk her into joining the Auror program; instead, he had asked her to question herself and her reasons for wanting to be an Auror instead of a Healer.

During the lesson she had been upset by Gawains questions, but now she realised they were the questions she needed to find an answer to. Like Harry, her respect for Gawain Robards was growing at a rapid rate.

"Hey, gorgeous girl," said Harry from behind her, causing her to jump in her seat. "Sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ginny turned and grinned at Harry. "It's fine, I was just deep in thought, that's all."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss. "What's on your mind?"

Ginny shrugged. "Auror or Healer," she sighed.

"Are you going to meet with Gawain? He should be in the Great Hall very soon."

"I think I should," said Ginny. "He really got me thinking today."

"Okay, let's go," said Harry, "I'll walk down with you. I told Seamus and Cho I'd meet them down there anyway."

Ginny gasped. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I forgot. How did your first lesson as a teacher go?"

Harry grinned as he told Ginny about his students and the discussions they had been having all afternoon. He told her of his plans for the first lessons starting tomorrow, and how eager they had all been; and his amazement at their knowledge about the war and their fascination with his scars.

Ginny smiled as she listened to Harry, sensing the excitement he felt. "You showed your scars to them?" she asked, surprised by this.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't bother me anymore, and it didn't bother them."

"Maybe I don't want you flashing your chest at all the girls in the school," said Ginny as she started to laugh.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and held it against his chest. "They can look, only you can touch, my Ginny."

Ginny stood and put her arms around Harry's neck.

"Say the last two words again," said Ginny, looking into Harry's eyes.

"My Ginny," whispered Harry.

Ginny felt her heart melt. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes glowed. "I love you too, Gin."

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry. She broke apart from him and grabbed the letter for her mother off the desk.

"Let's go and send this before we go to the hall," said Ginny.

"As you wish, my Ginny."

"Can I use your owl, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Harry, smiling.

"You know, you really need to give that bird a name soon," said Ginny.

Harry sighed. "I know."

With that they left their quarters and headed to the schools owlery to post the letter.

The candles hovered over the house tables in the Great Hall as dinner was served. Harry and Ron sat talking at the end of the table near the entrance to the hall; while beside them, Hermione already had her head buried in books after just the first day of lessons.

Harry could see Ginny talking quietly with Gawain at the end of the hall, discussing the Auror life and whether or not it was a career Ginny really wanted to pursue. Harry had to admit to himself that he was rather curious about being an Auror himself, but he had decided to let Ginny work out her decision by herself; he could talk to Gawain later.

At the end of the Hufflepuff table, Harry was surprised to see his five students all seated together, oblivious to the fact that most of them were sitting at the wrong table. Harry gave them a wave as they all looked at him. They waved back smiling, before returning to their huddled conversation.

Neville and Seamus strode towards the three friends and sat down with them. Seamus flashed a quick grin at Harry.

"Good lesson today, Harry. I think I'm really going to enjoy teaching those kids," said Seamus, obviously delighted with the outcome of the first lesson.

Neville looked at Harry. "So, what was it like, Harry?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Neville," said Harry, assuring his friend, "They're good kids, and there's only five of them. I'll be with you when you meet them tomorrow for Herbology, but just be ready for a lot of excitement," warned Harry.

Neville looked relieved as he received a tap on the shoulder from behind him. He turned around to see a small boy with long sandy hair, clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands.

"Uh... hello," said Neville.

The little boy swallowed before speaking. "Are you Neville Longbottom?"

Neville looked around at Harry and found him grinning at him. He turned back to the boy standing behind him.

"Yes, I am," said Neville warily.

The little boys eyes widened and his face broke into a huge smile. "Wow."

Harry was almost laughing as he decided to rescue Neville. "Neville, this is Alex Price. He is one the students in our muggle born class. Alex, this is indeed the famous Neville Longbottom."

Neville turned bright red as he looked from Harry to Alex. Alex was bouncing up and down on the spot now. He turned away from Neville and shouted at his classmates two tables over.

"It's really him," yelled Alex as he held up his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , "look."

Harry recognised the edition of the _Daily Prophet_ which had contained the Ministry statement. Alex was waving the article which had the story about Neville, along with Neville's picture, at his friends.

The four other students from Harry's class came running over to join Alex, babbling excitedly as they met Neville. Neville was shocked; he had never been the centre of attention before.

"Alright kids, settle down," said Harry. "Neville, this is our class. We have the twins, Max and Mary, Vicky, Jack, and of course, Alex. Kids, this is Neville Longbottom, and he will be your Herbology teacher this year."

"Um... hi kids," said Neville shyly.

That was all the invitation the kids needed. Neville was suddenly subjected to a barrage of excited questions about his part in the final battle.

"Did you really kill that big snake like it says in the paper?" asked Vicky.

Ron and Seamus laughed as Hermione raised her head from her book, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Yes he did," said Ron, "and it was bloody amazing. Pulled the sword out of the hat and leapt into the air," Ron stood and re-enacted the event for the kids, "chopped its head off with one strike."

"Ron, you'll scare the poor children," admonished Hermione. She looked at the kids and smiled at them. "Neville was very brave and he helped to defeat Voldemort."

Ron sighed as he sat back down. "It's alright, Hermione. It's no worse than anything we saw in our first year."

The kids were awe struck as they started whispering amongst themselves. Harry could hear the names 'Ron' and 'Hermione' being uttered as they cast furtive glances at the couple. Harry was amazed as he watched the kids. They had embraced the magical world despite being shunned by it for a year, and appeared to know as much about the war as those who had fought in it. He was glad that they saw it as some sort of fantastical event, rather than the true horror it had been; but he would have to find out where they had heard it from though, and make sure they weren't learning anything they really shouldn't be told about.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and saw they were now blushing, but Ron looked very pleased at the idea he was now famous for what he had done, not just for being Harry Potter's friend.

"Okay kids, why don't you finish your dinner and head off to bed. I'll meet you all here in the morning for our first lesson," Harry told them.

A series of goodbyes were exchanged and Harry watched as his students made their way back to the Hufflepuff table, watched with interest by the other young students who had also wanted to meet their heroes, but did not yet have the courage to introduce themselves.

Hermione grinned at Harry. "They seem lovely, Harry. Are you sure I can't teach them History of Magic?" she asked hopefully.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it tonight, okay, but I can't promise anything."

Hermione beamed at him and Ron grinned. Harry suspected that anything that made Hermione happy was going to benefit Ron later on.

As Harry finished his dinner, Ginny returned from her meeting with Gawain.

"How did it go, Gin?" asked Harry as she sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Really well," said Gin, "It was very interesting, but I'm still not sure what I should do."

"What did Gawain suggest?"

"The same thing you did, Harry; that I should talk to Poppy Pomfrey about being a Healer before I make a decision."

Harry was surprised by that. He thought Gawain would be trying to lure as many candidates as he could into the Auror training program. Instead, he was making sure any future recruits really wanted to be Aurors. His respect for Gawain Robards went up another notch.

Harry stood up from the table and gave Ginny a kiss on the top of her head, as he saw Professor McGonagall leave the staff table.

"I'm sorry, Gin; I've got a meeting with McGonagall now. Can we talk about it when I get back?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry. "Of course; I'll see you in our room later."

Harry left the table and made his way towards the Great Halls doors. He turned back and saw Ginny was watching him, so he blew her a kiss.

The gargoyle that guarded the staircase which led to the Headmistresses office croaked at Harry, its voice deep and hollow.

"Password."

Harry was taken aback. "I don't know the password... but I do have an appointment with Professor McGonagall."

"Name," rasped the Gargoyle.

"Harry Potter."

As Harry watched, the gargoyle stepped aside and the spiral staircase began to spin upwards. Harry quickly jumped onto the stairs and raced up to the door which led into the Headmistresses office. Harry knocked on the door. The voice of Professor McGonagall could be heard coming from inside the room.

"Enter, Mr Potter."

Harry turned the handle and opened the door. He saw Professor McGonagall standing by the fireplace as she sipped from a large mug of what looked to be Butterbeer. She waved him over as she smiled at him.

"Come in, have a seat, Harry. Would you like a drink?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

Harry felt a little disconcerted at being addressed so informally by the sternest person he had ever met. He guessed he would just have to get used to it if he was going to be a teacher now. Harry made his way over to the fireplace and sat down on one of the sofas, shaking his head to indicate he didn't want a drink. Minerva McGonagall sat down on another sofa opposite him.

"Business first, Harry," she said, looking at him intently. "How did your first lesson with the muggle born class go?"

Harry spoke for several minutes about the first lesson and his feeling that it had been very successful.

"I agree, Harry. I saw the students approach you and your fellow teachers in the Great Hall tonight. They are obviously very comfortable with you," said Minerva McGonagall, smiling at Harry. "Just make sure you don't get too friendly with your students, they still need to respect you more than they like you."

Harry nodded his understanding. "On that point, Minerva," said Harry, not quite able to look the Headmistress in the eye as he addressed her informally, "the children seem to have acquired a lot of knowledge about the war and the roles their teachers played in it. I'm concerned they might be hearing things they are not yet ready to fully understand and deal with."

Minerva smiled as she regarded Harry for a moment. She was pleased that he would want to make sure his young charges were not being traumatised by inappropriate information.

"What do you propose to do about this situation, Harry?" she asked.

"I was going to talk to them during our first lesson tomorrow to see if I can find out where they are hearing all this information from. If the source turns out to be less than reliable, I will put a stop to it."

"Very good, Harry, but I don't think you need to worry about the source," said Minerva with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry sat forward. "Why not? Do you know who it is?"

"Of course," said a now smiling Minerva McGonagall. "It's me."

Harry was rattled by this revelation. "You! But why?"

Minerva sighed as she saw a look of concern on Harry's face. "During their orientation today, the children had asked if the stories they had heard about you, while they travelled on the train to Hogwarts, were true. I decided the truth was probably the best policy in this case, and gave little Alexander a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ containing the Ministry statement. I thought a good dose of awe in their teachers would help them get over the fact that you are not very much older than they are."

Harry grinned at Minerva. He understood the issue with his age and had been concerned about it before his return to Hogwarts.

"Thanks Minerva, just don't tell them too much. I still need to be able to teach the class, not just answer questions about the war."

"Of course, Harry. Now, on to other matters. Are your quarters satisfactory?" asked Minerva, again smiling at Harry and wondering how he would answer this question.

Harry grinned at Minerva. "They're great. I didn't realise the Head Boy and Girl got such nice rooms."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "It is only fair, Harry, as they are required to carry out considerable extra duties behind the scenes. If a little bit of added comfort helps to ease the burden, then it is the least we can do."

A sudden thought occurred to Harry. "Where are my students sleeping? They are not in year one or two really."

"They are sleeping in the year two dormitories, as that is the group they will join next year," explained Minerva.

Harry nodded. "There is something else as well. Max and Mary, the twins in Slytherin, said something strange today. They said all the other muggle borns in Slytherin had been very nice to them. I didn't think any muggle borns were in Slytherin House."

Minerva could understand Harry's apparent confusion. "For the last three years, since the war began, the Sorting Hat has been putting muggle born students into every house in a close to equal measure."

Harry was startled.

Minerva continued. "Evidently the Sorting Hat felt that Slytherin House was becoming too isolated from the rest of the school, and began trying to compensate for the animosity that existed between them and the other students, particularly Slytherin and Gryffindor students. You may have noticed that the younger students in Slytherin were happy to join in the celebrating at the feast last night. That is because they are a different sort of group than their older housemates. Slytherin students are no longer just the children of Death Eaters and Voldemort Supporters, they are now just like the rest of you, and in three years time, all four houses will be different in name only, as the makeup of the students in each house will be the same."

Harry could feel his eyes growing wider as Minerva explained the situation to him, but it did raise another question.

"Where are the children of the Death Eaters going to be placed now, if not in Slytherin?"

"Why, within the houses just like everybody else. To single out and isolate students because of who their parents are, merely breeds another generation identical to the previous one. Hogwarts has been quietly working to bring everyone together under a banner of tolerance for some time."

Harry considered this for a minute, stunned by the implications. While the threat of Death Eater attacks was still present at the moment, Harry could now envision a future where real peace was possible. The thought left him feeling a little giddy.

"Now, Harry," said Minerva, "we need to talk about your performance in your own classes today."

Harry suddenly felt very wary as Minerva continued.

"Professor Flitwick and Mr Robards informed me of your demonstration in your Charms lesson, while I must say; your performance in Transfiguration was nothing short of amazing."

Harry blushed slightly as he received this unexpected praise from Minerva.

"I must say, I was very pleased with your results during your sixth year in my class," continued Minerva, "but I think we both know that your abilities were not nearly as good as they are now. Would you care to explain where you learnt your new skills from, particularly the non-verbal casting and wandless magic?"

Harry squirmed as he felt Minerva's eyes bore into him, her expression becoming very stern as she waited for an answer.

"I don't really know, Professor. Ginny and I talked about it last night when she realised I hadn't said a spell out loud all summer, and I told her I would talk to Dumbledore's portrait about it on the weekend. Obviously Ron and I learnt lots of spells from Hermione while we were destroying Horcruxes, but I couldn't do them non-verbally until after Voldemort died."

Harry cocked his head to one side as he considered this.

"That's when my eyes started to glow as well, but I think that's just connected to my emotions and doesn't really do anything useful."

Minerva regarded Harry as she thought about what he had just said. "That's a very interesting development, Harry. While I have my own theories on what may have caused your increased skill and power, I think we should consult Dumbledore on this as soon as possible."

Minerva and Harry looked at Dumbledore's portrait. Harry wasn't surprised to see that it was empty.

Minerva sighed. "I shall send you a note when Albus returns. Then we shall get to the bottom of this rather intriguing matter. Is there anything else you need, Harry?"

"Actually," said Harry, finally recalling his initial reason for coming, "we still need to sort out the problem of who is going to teach History of Magic. I was hoping you could help me there."

Minerva laughed. "Very well, Harry. I will see what I can do, but I don't think we need to worry about that subject too much, do you?"

Now Harry laughed. "Not really. Hermione offered to take the class but I turned her offer down because she is already studying seven subjects herself. I didn't think she needed the extra burden."

"Quite right, Harry. Leave it with me for now," said Minerva, standing up from the sofa.

Harry could sense he was being dismissed, so he stood and thanked Minerva for her time. After he had left the room, Minerva contacted Kingsley via the floo network.

"Ah, Minerva, it's lovely to see you," said Kingsley, his head floating in the green flames.

"Likewise, Kingsley. We have an interesting development relating to Harry Potter that I think you should be aware of," said Minerva.

A look of worry passed across Kingsley's face. "Is something wrong, Minerva? I can have the Healers come to you directly."

Minerva smiled. "No, Kingsley, nothing is wrong, but Harry has been demonstrating some extraordinary abilities in his classes today, abilities he tells me, which have only been acquired since the death of Voldemort."

Kingsley's brow furrowed as he thought about what he had just been told. "That is intriguing. I think we should arrange a meeting with Harry and Dumbledore as soon as possible."

"You read my mind, Kingsley," said Minerva with a chuckle. "I'll arrange a time with Albus and let you know."

"I look forward to it. Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Kingsley," said Minerva as the green flames faded from the fireplace. She walked back to her desk and stared at the portrait which usually contained Albus Dumbledore. She thought to herself that one day she would have to ask Albus where it was that he went when he was not within his Hogwarts portrait.

Harry arrived back at his quarters to find Ginny already lying in bed and reading through his potions book in preparation for tomorrow's lesson.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny, as she laid the book down. "How was your meeting?"

Harry sat down on the bed with Ginny as he explained all he had learned during his meeting with Minerva McGonagall. Harry was relieved when Ginny had reacted with amazement after learning about the muggle borns in Slytherin House; at least he wasn't alone in not knowing of that development.

"So," Harry began, "what did Gawain tell you about being Auror?"

Ginny launched into an excited and highly animated recounting of her meeting with Gawain. While Gawain had told her to talk to Poppy Pomfrey before she made any decision, he had evidently made quite an impression on Ginny.

Harry thought he now knew what Ginny's decision would be, but like Gawain, he would let her come to that decision on her own.

Harry removed his clothes and discarded them onto the floor, before crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around Ginny. He lay there stroking her hair while she continued reading, until they both dropped off to sleep after a very long day.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Student and the Teacher

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	13. Chapter 13

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 13 : Lessons to be Learnt

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 13

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The sky was overcast as Harry looked up at the ceiling in the Great Hall. He was thinking about all he had to do today, and was wondering if he had taken on more than he could handle with both his own studies and being a teacher.

Ginny nudged him from his thoughts. He looked at her and saw the question in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Gin. Just thinking is all."

Ginny decided to let it go at that. Harry was notorious for brooding, as he took the weight of the world on his shoulders. She would talk to him about whatever was bothering him next time they were alone.

Harry gazed at Ginny with a quizzical look on his face. "Hey, Ginny, did you pick my clothes up off the floor this morning?"

"No, why?"

"I know I left them on the floor last night, but I couldn't find them when I got up." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny realised that her clothes had also been mysteriously absent from the floor when she had risen as well. She chuckled to herself. Harry Potter was often beset by strange mysteries, but this one seemed a little tame compared to previous years.

"What class have you got first today?" asked Harry.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," answered Ginny, and Harry thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Gin?"

Ginny nodded slowly as she tried to suppress her fear. "It's just that I will be going to the classroom where so much of the torture was done last year. It was the Carrow's classroom," explained Ginny.

Harry turned and put his arms around Ginny, feeling the anger rise up in him momentarily. Those people, including some who still attended the school, thought Harry bitterly, had hurt his Ginny, and there was nothing he could do to ease her anxiety.

Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as she felt her throat burn and tears well in her eyes. She blinked furiously to clear her eyes, scanning the Great Hall and hoping nobody had seen her moment of weakness.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Harry, whispering into Ginny's ear.

Ginny brought her head up and looked at Harry. "Don't you have a class with the muggle borns now?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I do, but it's a Herbology lesson. I was only going to introduce the kids to Neville; but that happened last night so I don't need to go."

Ginny smiled to herself. Harry would come with her if she wanted him to, and just knowing he would put her first was all she needed.

"I'll be alright, but thanks for the offer," said Ginny, leaning in to give Harry a kiss.

Again their kiss was accompanied by a few 'oohs' from the other students. Ginny looked around and noticed a couple of girls looking wistfully at her and Harry. She tried to suppress a grin as she thought of all that she had now, and how many others envied her.

Gawain Robards and Alicia O'Riley came walking towards Harry and Ginny as they stood up and prepared to head off in different directions.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" asked Gawain.

Ginny was confused by this. "Ready for what?"

"For Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course. Alicia and I will be observing today's lesson," said the Auror.

Ginny felt a wave of relief spread through her. She kissed Harry goodbye, and happily followed the two Aurors out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Harry strode down between the tables until he came to Neville.

"Ready, Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville stood as he tried to swallow his last mouthful of breakfast.

Harry grinned as he noticed that Neville seemed very relaxed. "Let's go then. The kids are sitting at the Hufflepuff table again."

Neville finally managed to finish his mouthful of food. "Right, Harry. Let's go."

As they walked back down the hall, Harry asked Neville why he wasn't doing Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ginny, Ron, and the others. Neville explained that he was taking the subject this year, but the Herbology lesson for the muggle class clashed with the first Defence lesson, so he had arranged to have Hermione take notes for him.

Harry was surprised by this development, and he quickly realised that all of the student teachers, including himself, were going to encounter this schedule conflict problem from time to time. Harry put the thought to one side as he and Neville met their students and headed off to the greenhouses.

*

The scheduling conflict for the student teachers became an issue again at the beginning of the very next class. Seamus would have to skip the Potions lesson in order to teach Transfiguration. Harry assured Seamus he would take notes for him as he headed towards the dungeons and the first Potions lesson.

Harry met Ginny outside the dungeon. She smiled brightly at him as she handed him his very unique potions book. Harry wondered if he should tell others about the book that Hermione had given him, as it was a far better guide than the standard text book. He decided to ask Hermione about it after this lesson, as he stepped into the dungeon and sat down with Ginny.

"So, how did Neville's first lesson go?" asked Ginny, as she began to pull a cauldron and her scales out in preparation for the lesson.

Harry grinned at her. "Really well. Neville's a natural with the kids, and he had some pretty interesting plants for them to have a look at. Nothing dangerous, but certainly far more exciting than anything you would find in a muggle garden."

Ginny was pleased that Neville had done so well. After their last year at school, they had formed a very close bond of friendship.

Professor Slughorn entered the dungeon and asked everyone to open their books. Harry looked at his book, pointed his wand at it, and thought the word _Geminio_. A duplicate copy of his potions book appeared and he passed it to Ginny, giving her a conspiratorial wink in the process.

Horace Slughorn surveyed his class with barely suppressed joy, and Harry suspected it was because this particular class alone would surpass all of his previous Slug Club groups, if he could entice them to join. Professor Slughorn spotted Harry sitting near the back of the class.

"Harry, my dear boy, welcome back, welcome back," said a highly animated Professor Slughorn. "And of course, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley... and Miss Weasley."

Professor Slughorn looked like he might explode at any moment. After a lifetime of trying to collect famous witches and wizards for his club, he now found the most famous witches and wizards in Britain were all in front of him at one time.

"This year, we will be studying how to identify a potion and create an antidote for it. But before we can do that, we will need to make some potions that can be used later in the year. So, books open to page fifty two, and let's see how you go at making _Amortentia_."

Harry glanced at Ron, who had visibly paled.

"You want us to make a love potion?" asked Ron incredulously.

Professor Slughorn gazed at Ron for a moment before he answered. Harry wondered if he was remembering the time Ron had accidentally taken a very strong love potion during his sixth year.

"I can understand your reluctance, Mr Weasley, but surely you appreciate the need to first create the original potion before we can attempt to create a remedy. Rest assured though, these potions will be kept in a very secure place when not being used by this class."

Ron still looked doubtful as he opened his book and started reading the ingredients list. Harry and Ginny meanwhile, had opened their books and were looking in wonder at the handwritten pages. Harry had already read this book many times, but it never failed to amaze him.

Ginny began by lighting a fire under their cauldrons as Harry started grabbing ingredients from his supplies. Half an hour later they were both enveloped in the spirals of steam that indicated they had made the potion successfully. They looked at each other, feeling very pleased with their efforts, but when Harry saw the look in Ginny's eyes he was almost overcome with desire. Ginny reached out and put a hand on Harry's chest, and he knew she was having the same problem he was.

Thankfully, salvation came in the form of Professor Slughorn.

"Oho, those look like very strong potions you two have created."

Harry's trance was broken as he looked around the room, a sheepish expression on his face. As he glanced at Ron and Hermione, he could see Hermione's eyes were misted over and Ron was also struggling to contain himself despite his potion not being as strong as the other three. Harry was also slightly disconcerted to find that Cho was looking at him with a very strained expression on her face.

Professor Slughorn had also noticed that some of his students were starting to be affected by the vapour from their potions.

"You see, class, how much even just the aroma of _Amortentia_ has affected you. You can imagine how completely overcome you would feel if you had actually ingested the potion. Mr Weasley can no doubt inform you of the loss of control you can suffer. You must make no mistake, this is called a love potion, but its purpose is actually to control a victim, not engender real love; and that, Mr Weasley, is why you need to learn how to create an antidote for potions like this. People can do terrible things in the name of love."

Ron nodded his understanding as his head still swam. He looked at Harry and Ginny and saw they were gazing at each other, and he thought they might be about to do something very embarrassing in front of the whole class. He quickly threw a piece of balled up parchment at them. They both turned and glared at him before realising where they were.

As the students left the dungeon and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, they were relieved to find their heads clearing. It was like stepping out of a fog into bright sunshine, and Harry and Ginny had shared an embarrassed grin at each other as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It had been an effective lesson on the power of a love potion, and any desire to try one had been erased from their minds.

*

The letter asking Harry to attend the Headmistresses office immediately lay on the Gryffindor table in front of him. Harry gave Ginny a kiss and promised he would be back as quickly as he could, before he made his way to the Headmistresses office.

Upon entering Professor McGonagall's office, Harry was met by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Kingsley, as he stood beside the Headmistresses desk.

Harry smiled, hoping it covered his surprise at seeing Kingsley again. "I'm good, thanks Kingsley, and you?"

Kingsley clapped his hands together. "I'm very well, thank you Harry. My appointment to the position of Minister for Magic will be announced in a few days time, but keep it to yourself for now."

Harry grinned as he reminded himself that Kingsley had only been the interim Minister. The man was such a natural in the position that Harry had forgotten he still needed to be approved by the Wizengamot before taking the role permanently.

"Now," said Kingsley, "Minerva tells me you have been displaying some remarkable powers recently. Would you care to guess what may have caused this increase in your power?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "I thought it might have something to do with Voldemort, that's why I wanted to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. I was hoping he would have an explanation for me."

"Indeed I do, Harry," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore, startling Harry.

Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely from his portrait behind the Headmistresses desk.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry, suddenly unsure of what he should now say.

"So, Harry, you are now far more proficient in the use of magic, if what Minerva tells me is true."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gazed at Harry. "I imagine it has come as something of a surprise."

Harry felt a smile rising up in him, but it never reached his lips. His mind started to race with all manner of possible reasons for the change he was experiencing, and he could feel a flicker of fear in the back of his mind.

"Yes, Professor." Harry looked from the portrait of Dumbledore to Minerva and Kingsley. There was no point trying to hide anything from these three. "I'm worried about what's causing it, Professor. I hadn't really noticed any change until now, but some of the things that happened to me after the battle now frighten me; like my eyes glowing. I'm scared that I might still be connected to Voldemort."

"I believe you are right to suspect the connection between you and Voldemort has played a part in this change you are experiencing, but I wonder if you know why?" enquired Professor Dumbledore as he fixed Harry with his piercing blue eyes.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Voldemort passed more of his power on to me when he died." Harry felt his stomach lurch at the thought of still being connected to Voldemort. He dreaded that his blissful summer might have been an anomaly, as he was destined to be haunted by Voldemort forever.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Not quite, Harry, but I believe you are on the right track. We have discussed why Voldemort singled you out over Mr Longbottom before, but I think he may have had a further reason to fear you, Harry. He feared you would be prodigiously powerful because of the exceptional power both of your parents possessed."

Harry struggled with this idea. "But Neville's parents were Aurors. They were very powerful as well."

"Indeed they were, Harry, but you must remember that this would only be one of the reasons he tried to destroy you. If you recall, he believed you were the greater threat because of your mother having been muggle born."

Harry nodded as he felt a lump in his throat. "But I wasn't very powerful," said Harry, "Voldemort made a mistake."

Dumbledore regarded Harry for a moment. "Voldemort made many mistakes, Harry; trying to destroy you was just one of them. When Voldemort tried to kill you he left a piece of his soul within you; and with that burden also came a number of abilities. You could see into Voldemort's mind when his emotions were running high, and, of course, you could speak Parselmouth."

Harry knew all this, but he couldn't see where Dumbledore was going with it. His look of confusion was mirrored in the faces of Minerva and Kingsley.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Tell me, Harry, when was the last time you tried to speak to a snake?"

Harry tried to think. While he hunted Horcruxes, he had used Parselmouth without realising it when he spoke to Nagini, as she was hidden within the body of Bathilda Bagshot; but it had been years since he had deliberately tried to speak the snake language.

Dumbledore continued as he watched Harry struggle with his thoughts. "Why don't you try now? Kingsley, if you would be so kind as to provide Harry with a snake."

Kingsley nodded as he drew his wand. "Certainly, Albus." With a flourish of his wrist a large snake burst from the end of his wand and landed on the floor several feet away from Harry.

Harry looked at the black snake and concentrated as it raised its flat head towards him. As he tried to speak to the snake he heard only a strange rasping emit from his throat, before he started to cough.

Kingsley pointed his wand at the snake again. It flared briefly as flames consumed it, leaving only ash on the floor.

Harry looked at Kingsley with astonishment in his eyes. He returned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Why can't I speak to snakes any more?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, dear boy."

Harry thought for a moment before realisation dawned. "I could only speak to snakes because Voldemort could speak to snakes; and I had a piece of Voldemort within me."

Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "Very good, Harry. Since the piece of Voldemort you carried has now been removed, you are no longer able to perform the abilities he accidentally passed on to you."

"But why am I more powerful now?" asked Harry, starting to feel a small amount of frustration with his old mentor.

"I believe you will find that you have always been this powerful, Harry, but having a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to you has actually suppressed your power, not increased it as you might suspect. You have been carrying around a burden your body could not contain without making certain compensations."

Harry's mind reeled. "What compensations?" he asked, as he fixed Dumbledore with his own piercing stare.

"Harry, try to think of your body as a vessel. It was designed to carry only enough to make up one complete and whole person. It is a collection of your talents and abilities, along with your emotions, thoughts and memories; and of course, your soul; all contained within your physical presence."

Harry frowned as Dumbledore continued.

"When Voldemort accidentally left a piece of his soul within you, your body has tried to absorb it by suppressing your natural talents and power. Now that Voldemort's soul has been removed, your body and all it contains is now your own again. We are now seeing your true potential starting to emerge."

Harry was left feeling a little bewildered. He saw that Minerva was now smiling and Kingsley beamed at him. They obviously understood what Dumbledore was saying far more clearly than he did.

Dumbledore smiled as he went on. "Added to that, the extraordinary pressure and worry you have lived with since you learnt of Voldemort and his attempts to destroy you, has no doubt also affected your ability."

Harry blinked at that. He didn't know what Dumbledore meant and he was about to interrupt before Dumbledore held up his hand, stopping the words in Harry's throat.

"Let me explain, Harry. All witches and wizards are born with a certain amount of power and natural ability. This varies greatly, as does any talent, even in the muggle world. When a person suffers a great deal of stress, they can find their abilities can also suffer as they are not free to focus on their talent."

"You have lived with this stress since you were eleven, and also with a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you. You are now free of both those burdens and your true power is now coming to the fore. It is nothing to fear, Harry, but you do need to be careful, as your spells will now be a great deal stronger than they were before. Just keep that in mind before you try and hex anyone," concluded Dumbledore with a smile.

"What about my eyes glowing?" asked Harry, as he found himself feeling lighter. He was relieved to know this power wasn't something from Voldemort, but rather the lack of the evil wizard within him.

"Tell me, Harry, when do your eyes glow?" asked Dumbledore.

"When I feel very happy, or angry, or..." Harry trailed off, feeling his face redden as he thought of the other times his eyes had glowed while he was with Ginny.

"I understand, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Several wizards over the centuries have experienced this phenomenon, most recently Lord Voldemort, whose eyes glowed red. It is merely your own power radiating through you and you should not let it concern you greatly, Harry. It can be controlled."

But Harry felt concerned regardless of Dumbledore's assurance that nothing was wrong.

When Harry spoke he couldn't hide the sudden fear in his voice. "It's not just my eyes, Professor. When I get angry my hands have created sparks in the air and something like a shield charm flows out of me without me doing anything. It's strong enough to knock things over and I'm worried I could hurt somebody."

Dumbledore gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Do you remember the magic you accidentally performed when you were still just a child, Harry; before you learned of your true nature?"

Harry nodded, recalling the day he set a snake on his cousin Dudley at the zoo, and his hair growing back overnight after receiving a less than flattering hair cut from his aunt.

"You must think of these bursts of magic coming out of you as something similar to those childhood experiences. You have not been purely yourself, not since you were one year old. Now the structure of your being has experienced a monumental shift back to its true structure and you will need to learn to control your power, the same way you did when you started school at Hogwarts and were taught how to focus your magical ability."

"If you wish, Minerva and I can teach you to control the way your body reacts, so that you do not have any unexpected magical… accidents, shall we say; and your eyes will no longer betray your emotions so obviously. While I'm sure Miss Weasley enjoys being able to read your mood so easily, I think you will find glowing eyes are a drawback in the Auror field," said Dumbledore, grinning at Harry.

Kingsley chuckled as he listened to Dumbledore, while Harry felt a nagging thought enter his mind.

"Do my eyes glow because Voldemort's did?" he asked nervously.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, Harry, your eyes glow because of your change back to a complete being. Voldemort's eyes glowed for the opposite reason; he had stripped away his humanity in his quest to become immortal, and his body and soul were left in a very unstable state. You no longer have any connection to Voldemort, Harry. You are your own man."

Relief spread through Harry's body. The ability to control the stronger powers within him was something he would have to learn, and learn quickly; but for the moment, just knowing he wasn't connected to any outside influences was enough.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, inclining his head towards Dumbledore.

"You are most welcome, Harry. While I have your attention, have you been successful in your attempt to restore my tomb to its original condition?"

Both Minerva and Kingsley looked at Dumbledore's portrait with confused expressions, but Harry understood what he was being asked. The Elder Wand was still safely stored in his trunk.

"Not yet," said Harry, a trace of shame in his voice, "It's just really hard to let go of."

Dumbledore gave Harry another sympathetic look. "I understand, Harry. Just make sure you are careful with it if you intend to keep it."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor, it was good to talk to you again," said Harry as an unexpected tear rolled down his cheek.

"And you, dear boy. I will be here if you need my assistance in the future."

Harry wiped his face on his sleeve as he turned and faced Minerva and Kingsley.

"Thank you, Minerva," said Harry, "that's made me feel a lot better."

Minerva smiled at Harry. She could see the relief behind his eyes. "You're welcome, Harry. Now, what do you think we should do about your new found talent?"

Harry didn't understand. He didn't know that he could anything about it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, obviously your skill level in Charms and Transfiguration is now far more advanced than even N.E.W.T. level. Perhaps we should have the Ministry send a team here to administer the N.E.W.T. level tests to you; and a few of your classmates if what Professor Flitwick told me about his Charms lesson yesterday is correct."

Harry considered this for a moment. It would be great if he could pass some more of his exams early, as it would free him up to teach the muggle born class on a more permanent basis. He didn't want to take over the classes that the other teacher's were taking, but it would mean he could fill in for them when any more schedule conflicts arose.

It would also ease the pressure on his time, allowing him to spend a little more time just with Ginny. He was already missing that peace he had experienced with her at the Burrow.

"I'll try if you think I'm ready, Professor; but what about learning to control my power?" asked Harry.

Minerva smiled at her student. "If you pass another N.E.W.T. exam, I think you and I will have more than enough time to address the issue of control. I don't believe it will take long for you to master the required skills, Harry."

Harry smiled at Minerva and felt his happiness return. Finally Voldemort was just something from his past.

*

"Are you serious?" asked Hermione, a look of horror on her face. "But we haven't studied anywhere near enough yet."

Harry noticed that Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, and Neville all looked a little doubtful as they sat in the Great Hall having dinner.

"Why don't you think of it like this, Hermione, if you fail this time, you'll know what you have to study to pass next time," said Harry.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she considered what Harry had said. It made sense, but the thought of trying to sit an exam without having studied properly beforehand made her feel slightly nauseous.

"What about potions, Harry?" asked Hermione, "It doesn't matter how powerful you are for that subject; it's about being very precise, not very powerful."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Hermione, Professor McGonagall didn't mention specific subjects."

Harry found Hermione's doubt contagious and he wanted to try and hold onto the confident feeling he had felt when he left the Headmistresses office. Initially, the others at the table had been astonished as Harry had told them of Dumbledore's theory surrounding his much improved performance in classes, but now they were looking downcast at the thought of an unexpected test. Hermione's mention of potions had reminded him of something else he wanted to talk to her about.

"Actually, Hermione," said Harry, "I wanted to talk to you about my potions book."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "It worked well today didn't it?"

"Yes, very well," said Harry, his desire for Ginny still running high. "I was wondering if maybe we should make the book available to everyone. It is far better than the standard book."

Hermione looked startled for a moment. "I don't know, Harry. It takes a lot of work to get a book of spells approved by the Ministry for use in the school."

"Maybe we should talk to Professor McGonagall about it," mused Harry.

Hermione rubbed her temples as she thought. "I made that book for you, Harry, not for everyone else."

"I know, Hermione, and I love it. I just wonder if it would help other's as well, you know. Did you see how strong the potion was that Ginny and I made today?"

Hermione grinned at Harry and Ginny. "I thought you two were going to start snogging each other right there in the classroom," she said, laughing.

Harry looked down at the table as everyone else started laughing. "I did too," he admitted as Ginny put her arm around him.

Seamus stopped laughing long enough to ask Harry what book he and Hermione were talking about. Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded at him.

Harry told Seamus, Lavender, and Neville about the book he had used during his sixth year, and Hermione's recreation of it for him during the holidays. Hermione began to blush as Seamus and Neville started to lament that they too could have used a book like Harry's.

*

Far to the south, Draco Malfoy was having a far less enjoyable evening. He was sitting on a dirty floor in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London.

The farmhouse he had been staying at with his father had been abandoned after the muggle police had visited the property. The two officers had questioned Lucius, informing him that they had received strange reports from the surrounding neighbours about flashes of light coming from this property.

As Lucius stalled, the police had become very suspicious as there was no sign of the elderly couple they knew resided there. When one officer had told Lucius he would have to accompany them back to the station for questioning, Lucius had drawn his wand and killed them both with the Killing Curse.

Draco had been shocked by his father's actions, as he thought a simple confounding spell would have sent the men on their way without any further trouble. Instead, they had left four bodies behind which showed no obvious causes of death. He suspected the Ministry would have no trouble figuring out what had happened to the two police officers and the two elderly property owners.

Now his father plotted and schemed as he drew more of the old Voldemort supporters to his side. Draco was not impressed by his father's new followers; as he suspected the most powerful sympathisers to his father's cause had all been killed or captured by now; and as he listened to their grandiose plans for revenge, he realised that these people would be just as dangerous to each other, as they were to Harry Potter and his friends.

They, like his father, were becoming reckless as their desperation increased; and Draco was starting to wonder what they hoped to achieve, even if they managed to kill Harry Potter. He knew the wizarding community was already hunting them, and if they killed the saviour of the wizarding world in an act of futile revenge, he also knew they would not regain the power they sought so desperately. They would not be brought to justice either; they would be hunted down and destroyed without mercy.

So Draco sat and watched and listened, his own conscience starting to nag at him for the part he had played on behalf of Voldemort, only to be betrayed as he believed the time of victory was at hand. His friends were either dead or in Azkaban, so any victory now would be a hollow one, as well as useless.

Draco hoped nobody was looking at him as he wiped his eyes. He could feel his desire for revenge fading away, and his faith in his father was badly shaken. Draco found himself doing something he had never done before. Draco started to ask himself 'why' he was so determined to follow in his father's footsteps.

*

Harry and Ginny lay entwined on the sofa together in their room, talking about their day. The clouds had closed in around the castle and Harry and Ginny wondered how much longer the warm weather could hold out.

"So, what was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor like?" asked Harry, as he let his fingers run through Ginny's hair.

"Ah, Professor Stonely. He was very serious and he didn't seem to like the presence of Gawain and Alicia in his classroom. After the lesson, some of the others were saying he had actually failed the Auror Training Program years ago and still holds a grudge about it." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure about that though; I'll ask Gawain next time I see him. What I do know is that he certainly knows his subject, even if he is about as much fun as Spattergroit."

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Is that such a bad thing, Gin? You remember Gilderoy Lockhart don't you? Imagine if he was still teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, or worse yet, how about Potions?"

Ginny laughed as Harry suddenly found himself remembering the look on Cho's face during the Potions lesson. It wasn't a look of desire or longing that he associated with love potions, but it had troubled him as she focussed on him, and she was clearly embarrassed by it now. She had been unable to look him in the eyes as she had made her way passed him in the Great Hall this afternoon, with the muggle born class following her on their way to a double charms lesson.

Ginny saw Harry's brow furrow, and his eyes lose focus as his mind drifted away. "Is something bothering you, Harry?"

Harry's attention snapped back to Ginny. He almost panicked as Ginny stared at him. He didn't want to lie to her, but nor did he want to cause any problems between them. In the end, he reminded himself that he wanted to share everything with Ginny, and that meant he would also share the things that may upset her.

Harry had trouble meeting Ginny's gaze as he spoke. "I'm worried about the way Cho looked at me during Potions today. I think she might still have some feelings for me."

To Harry's surprise, Ginny smiled softly down at him. "I know. She's not the only one. You should take a look around the Great Hall next time you're there. A lot of girls look at you."

"You're not upset?" asked Harry warily.

"Why would I be upset? My boyfriend is the object of many girls affection, but I know he only has eyes for me because he hasn't even noticed the other girls looking at him. And the one time he did notice he decided to tell me about it."

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Thanks, Gin. I should probably talk to Cho about it though. I do still have to work with her."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What will you say?"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea."

Ginny stood up and started pulling her books out of her bag. "Well, while you think about it, I've got some homework to do. The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was really difficult and I have to hand in a roll of parchment before the next lesson on Friday. Why couldn't Kingsley give me a N.E.W.T. at the same time as you?" asked Ginny ruefully.

"Would you like some help?"

Ginny smiled. "No thanks, my sweet Harry. I think I can handle it."

Harry nodded as he rolled off the sofa and headed for the shower. He had not yet been set any homework himself, and in a rare treat, tomorrow he had no lessons of his own, but he did have a double Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with the muggle born class first thing in the morning, followed by Potions in the afternoon. After he finished his shower and dressed for bed, he sat down at the desk next to Ginny and finalised his lesson plans for tomorrow.

*

The five students sat before him, a look of mild disappointment on their faces.

"Okay, who's going to tell me what the problem is?" asked Harry.

The kids exchanged looks before Jack spoke for them. "We thought it would be easier to do magic, but the lessons yesterday were really hard."

Harry gave his students a sympathetic look. "Why did you think it would be easy?"

"Because you can do loads of magic," said Jack, "and you were just like us... you know... you didn't know about magic either when you were little."

Harry understood their frustration. After Hagrid had told him he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, he had visions of himself doing amazing things within days, and astounding the Dursley's with his abilities. Instead, it had been hard work, and his good fortune to know Hermione Granger, which had given him the skills he now had.

"What did you learn in Charms yesterday?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

He and Cho had spoken in the Great Hall at breakfast before this lesson. Cho had seemed much more relaxed this morning as she told Harry the class had done surprisingly well yesterday.

"We learnt how to levitate feathers," answered Vicky.

"Could any of you levitate a feather before your lesson?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

He saw five heads shaking in reply.

"And how many of you were able to levitate the feather by the end of the lesson?"

"All of us," said Vicky, with a small smile.

Harry grinned at his students. "Can you guess how many people in my Charms class were able to levitate the feather during the first lesson they tried it, keeping in mind I was in a lot bigger class than you lot?"

Harry was startled when the kids all turned towards each other and started to discuss their answer in whispers. He caught the word 'trick' as they deliberated on their answer. _Smart kids_ , thought Harry.

They turned back to face him and Max spoke for the group. "Just you?" he hazarded shyly.

Harry beamed at his students. "Almost right, kids. There was only one person who managed to levitate their feather, but it wasn't me, it was Hermione Granger." Harry noted the looks of surprise on their faces. "And Seamus accidentally set his feather on fire," said Harry, chuckling at the memory.

"Is that really true?" asked Mary, he voice heavy with scepticism.

"Indeed it is. So, you have done much better than any other class in their first Charms lesson. Let's see if we can do the same in Defence, okay."

The kids nodded eagerly and Harry could sense the mood rising. Harry glanced at his work plan lying in the desk beside him, before an idea occurred to him.

"How about I teach you the best spell I know?" he asked his class.

His students nodded and smiled at each other.

"Right," said Harry, "this spell is called _Expelliarmus_ , and it has saved my life on a number of occasions."

"That's the spell you beat Voldemort with, isn't it?" asked Alex.

"Yes it is, but I must warn you, you may not be able to perform it today, but you will get the hang of it soon enough."

As the morning wore on, Harry and his students practiced the action of the disarming spell over and over again, while Harry explained the purpose of learning how to defend yourself against the dark arts. After Harry thought they had mastered the wrist action and pronunciation of the spell, he stood at the front of the classroom and let the kids try to disarm him.

As the lesson drew to a close, Harry questioned his students in between attempts to disarm him, on when it was appropriate to defend themselves or others, and what kind of spells they could use to do so. Harry was pleased as all five of his students had apparently been paying attention and were able to answer his questions with little more than a moment's thought.

The lesson ended without Harry losing his wand, but he had felt the pull of it trying to leave his hand. Rather than being disappointed, his students were delighted; because while they hadn't disarmed Harry, they had all managed to produce the customary jet of scarlet light that identified the _Expelliarmus_ spell.

Harry set them two chapters to read from their text book for homework; then made his way with his happily babbling class to the Great Hall for lunch.

*

Over the following two days, Harry taught his class in Potions and a second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. His students were still unable to disarm him, but they now practiced on each other and occasionally a wand flew through the air as a successful spell was cast. Harry decided he would take a leaf out of Gilderoy Lockhart's book, and see if he could get some interesting creatures for his students to study.

On Thursday afternoon Harry had taken his young charges to meet Hagrid. His students had initially been apprehensive about meeting the half-giant Professor for Care of Magical Creatures, but a large cup of tea each and some rock cake soon had them at their ease; although the rock cakes did remain uneaten. They had ridden around on the back of Hagrid's enormous dog, Fang, as Harry and Hagrid had laughed and cheered at their antics, before they had listened in rapt fascination as Hagrid told them all about dragons and unicorns.

As they headed back up to the castle, Harry was sure Hagrid would have five eager students for his third year class next year. That would be two more than ever before.

Following his own lessons on Friday morning, Harry found himself besieged by his students in the Great Hall as he was having lunch. They were about to take their first flying lesson and they were so excited Harry thought they might faint if he didn't get them onto brooms soon.

Harry had told the kids to wait in the Great Hall while he went and got his broom, but as he stood to leave he saw Ginny walking in carrying their two Firebolt broomsticks. Behind her came Seamus, Cho, and Ron, all carrying their own broomsticks.

Ginny reached Harry and saw the quizzical look on his face. She grinned at him and handed him a broomstick.

"What are you all doing?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"We didn't want to miss a flying lesson with the great Harry Potter," said Ginny, smirking at Harry.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" asked Harry as he looked at the group that now stood before him.

"Actually, yes I do," said Ginny. "I've got Herbology in an hour's time, but the rest of this lot have got the afternoon off, and we didn't want to miss this."

Harry grinned at Ginny before he looked down at his wide eyed students. "What do you think, kids? Should we let this lot join us for our Flying Lesson today?"

Harry laughed as the kids all began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, everyone out into the grounds then."

As Harry followed his students out of the Great Hall, he turned and saw that Minerva McGonagall was watching him as he left. He gave her a quick nod of his head as she raised her glass to him.

At the staff table Minerva sat back and smiled as she watched Harry and his friends lead the muggle born class out of the hall. She was very pleased with how this arrangement was working out, and noted with some satisfaction that many of the other students also watched the group depart, wistful expressions on their faces.

When Kingsley had first come to her with the idea of employing Harry as a teacher, she had initially been reluctant, wondering if it was the right thing to do. Harry had still been in bad shape at the time, but Kingsley had persuaded her that it would be good for Harry and the school. Happily, it looked like Kingsley had been correct. Harry was happier than she had ever seen him, and the portraits that were surreptitiously watching his classroom had reported back that the students were already exceeding expectations under the instruction of the Dumbledore's Army members.

She had been startled to learn Harry had begun teaching them the disarming spell in their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson; but as the portraits had told her how he combined a theory lesson into the practical exercise, she decided she would leave him to teach in the way he thought best. It was evidently producing the desired results.

Minerva's only worry now was that Harry's little muggle class might be left feeling disappointed when they joined their regular third year class next year. The muggle born class was being taught in such a small group, it was allowing them to learn much quicker than the other students, and they were thriving under the guidance of their famous and talented teachers.

*

The Flying Lesson was a great success after an initial hiccup or two. Vicky and Jack had got the hang of low level flying fairly quickly, while the twins, Max and Mary, were naturals; effortlessly gliding around the grounds and soaring high into the sky as they flew in loops around each other, Cho following behind just to make sure they were okay. Harry thought they would be great Quidditch players one day, and lamented that they would be playing for Slytherin House.

Alex was the only child to have problems, but Ginny had stepped in and had gently coaxed him into the air, never leaving his side until he told her he thought he could do it by himself.

Harry had watched the way Ginny had interacted with Alex, and found himself transfixed. She was amazing to watch, guiding Alex with patience and a firm hand. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the whole lesson.

*

The soft moonlight shone through the window and the lamps bathed the room in a golden glow, while Ginny rubbed Harry's shoulders as she stood behind him; Harry sitting at the desk finishing his paperwork for the muggle born class. He sighed as he remembered that Dumbledore's Army didn't need to do any record keeping. In fact, it had been actively discouraged.

"I can understand why you enjoy the teaching so much now," said Ginny, her own sense of achievement still washing over her following the Flying Lesson. "I was so pleased when Alex finally got off the ground."

Harry smiled as he listened to Ginny, knowing how she felt. He had also felt pride in his little class as they started to settle in to their lessons, and he was able to teach them more than just defending themselves as he had done for Dumbledore's Army.

"Our first weekend starts tomorrow, Harry. What would you like to do?" asked Ginny, and Harry heard the joy in her voice.

It had been a very long first week for both of them, and two days relaxing was just what they needed. Harry considered his answer for a minute.

"How about a nice long sleep-in tomorrow, and then I thought it would be fun to go and see George and Verity in Hogsmeade."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry. Maybe we can have a quiet dinner in our room tomorrow night as well," suggested Ginny, as she ran her hands over Harry's shoulders and down his chest, kissing the back of his neck as she whispered to him. "Just the two of us."

Harry abandoned his paperwork as he stood up and took Ginny in his arms, and she felt her heart melting as she looked into his softly glowing eyes.

"My Ginny," he whispered, as he gave her a tender kiss.

*

The sound of somebody trying to quietly move around the room roused Harry from his peaceful dream. He wondered what Ginny was doing up so early until he realised he could feel her body lying against his. _Who's in here?_

Harry knew his wand was on the desk so he couldn't use that, so he decided surprise was the best response for this situation. He let his eyes open a fraction; just far enough for him to be able to make out familiar shapes within the room. A small figure crossed his vision and Harry thought he knew who it was. He opened his eyes fully and grinned at the little house-elf.

"Good morning, Kreacher," said Harry softly.

Kreacher jumped and sent a pile of clothes flying into the air. "Ah, Master Harry, I'm so sorry to wake you," said the elf apologetically, his wide eyes staring at Harry for a moment before he looked down at the floor.

Harry sat up in bed as he noticed the clothes now lying around the room.

"So you're the one who has been taking our clothes," said Harry.

"Yes, Master, Kreacher has been cleaning your clothes and those of Mistress Ginny," croaked Kreacher. "But I have returned them, Master," added Kreacher, as he pointed a long bony finger towards a pile of clean and folded clothes which had been placed on the desk.

Harry smiled at the old house-elf. "Thanks, Kreacher. I had been wondering where my clothes were going."

Kreacher looked at him quizzically. "Your clothes have been washed for you every year you have been at Hogwarts, Master. This year is no different."

Harry was startled as he realised Kreacher was right, and he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him before now. He guessed it was just the fact he was in a different room this year that had caused his lapse in memory.

Harry felt Ginny stir behind him.

"Hello, Kreacher, how are you?" asked Ginny, her voice trailing off as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Kreacher gave Ginny a small bow. "Kreacher is very well, Mistress. May I get you anything?"

Ginny sat up and made sure she was still covered, surprised to find herself feeling self conscious as Kreacher gazed at her.

"Thanks, Kreacher, but I don't need anything right now," said Ginny.

"Very well, Mistress," said Kreacher, turning his gaze back to Harry. "Do you require anything, Master Harry?"

"No thanks, Kreacher. Come on, I'll help you pick up these clothes."

Harry hopped out of bed and began scooping up the clothing that was scattered across the floor, as a stunned Kreacher looked on for a moment before he also started picking up the clothes. As they finished, Harry had a thought.

"Kreacher, would you be able to bring Ginny and I our dinner to this room tonight?"

"Of course, Master. Tell me what you would like and Kreacher will arrange it for you."

"You mean we can have anything we like?" asked Harry.

"You are a teacher, Master. Teachers may request any meal that they wish," explained Kreacher.

"Really, well in that case, I will call you later when we have decided what we would like for dinner," said Harry as a smile spread across his face.

"As you wish, Master Harry."

Harry gave the house-elf the clothes he had collected from off the floor, suppressing a grin as Kreacher disappeared behind the pile. Harry saw a small hand stick out from behind the bundle of clothes and the fingers snapped. With a 'crack', Kreacher was gone.

Harry turned back and looked at Ginny sitting in the bed. "Sorry to wake you, Gin."

Ginny looked around the room and saw the sun streaming in across the floor. The weather would start to become colder soon, so she thought she may as well get up and enjoy the nice warm days while they lasted.

Ginny slid out of bed and gave Harry a kiss as she made her way to the bathroom.

*

The water of the black lake rippled in the gentle breeze. Harry gazed at the calm surface of the lake and had to remind himself that all manner of magical aquatic creatures dwelt below the surface.

Harry and Ginny were sitting under the large tree by the lake, Ginny lying between his legs as she rested her head on his chest. Harry smiled as he stroked her hair, remembering the painting Ginny had given him for his birthday, which showed the two of them sitting beneath this tree.

As the middle of the day approached, Harry's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, you two," called Hermione.

Ginny sat up as Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron walking arm in arm towards them.

"Come on, we need to get some lunch before we go to Hogsmeade," said Hermione, smiling as she watched her friends rise from their position under the tree.

Hermione was so pleased to see that Harry and Ginny could still find some quiet time together in one of their favourite places, and she was sorry she had had to interrupt them. They would soon be leaving the school grounds for the first time since returning to Hogwarts, and her own anxiety at the attention they might receive was beginning to grow. She wondered how Harry was dealing with his emotions as he looked so relaxed and calm.

The four friends made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch, as Ron started talking about all the joke products he was going to buy from George. Hermione rolled her eyes and reminded him he was the Head Boy and should be setting a better example, while Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron's excitement.

As they had lunch, Minerva McGonagall had tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked to speak to him privately for a moment. Harry had followed the Headmistress out of the Great Hall and into the grounds.

"Is everything alright, Minerva?" asked Harry as he walked beside her, feeling slightly apprehensive at being called aside in this manner.

"Yes, Harry." Minerva stopped and faced Harry. "The N.E.W.T. level exams for you and several others will be conducted tomorrow."

Harry felt the breath catch in his throat. "Tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

Minerva put a hand on Harry's arm. "We couldn't interrupt the normal lessons, and Kingsley thought it best if we did the exams before you had too much time to worry about them."

Harry's mind raced. His very pleasant weekend had just taken a nasty turn. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I have every confidence in you, Harry," said Minerva kindly.

Minerva pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes and handed it to Harry. "These are the times for the three tests. Obviously you do not have to worry about the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the afternoon, but Charms and Transfiguration will both be held in the morning."

Harry scanned the parchment and saw a list of names beside each exam. "Are these the people who will be sitting the exams?"

"Yes, Harry. Those names were submitted by Professor Flitwick, Professor Stonely, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in case you didn't know, and of course, myself."

"What about potions?" asked Harry, wondering if Hermione had indeed been right about power counting for little in that subject.

"Professor Slughorn has informed me that most of you are doing very well, but you need to learn your antidotes properly, especially if you intend on becoming an Auror." Minerva gave Harry a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid you will need to continue with that subject even if you pass the rest."

Harry noticed that Hermione and Ginny's names were next to all three subjects for the exams, but Ron's name was not marked next to Transfiguration. It was hardly surprising as Ron had never excelled in the subject, but Harry suddenly wondered how Ron would fare without Hermione there to assist him. Harry knew that Hermione would pass that subject, despite her concerns about the lack of preparation.

He glanced up at Minerva. "Have you told the others yet?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I was debating the best way to inform the other students as I did not wish to start a panic."

Harry grinned at the Headmistress. "I think that may prove to be unavoidable."

Minerva sighed. "You're probably right, Harry. I was going to let everyone have a few more hours to enjoy this lovely day, and then I will inform them personally."

Harry pulled out his wand and made four copies of the parchment with the exam schedule on it. "I'll save you some time and let Ginny, Hermione, and Ron know after our visit to Hogsmeade," said Harry, handing the original piece of parchment back to Minerva.

"Thank you, Harry. So tell me, have any of your students managed to disarm you yet?" she asked with a smile at the look of surprise on Harry's face.

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry.

Minerva raised her eyebrows as she looked at Harry. "This is my school, Mr Potter, I am aware of everything that happens within these walls."

Harry laughed while fervently hoping that wasn't entirely true. "They have been unsuccessful thus far, but I expect success any day now," said Harry, as a thought occurred to him. "My students are picking up magic far quicker than I did, Minerva, any ideas as to why?"

Minerva smiled at her student. _Not much gets by him_ , she thought to herself.

"Two reasons, Harry. Firstly, they have been receiving close to one on one instruction which is a far better way to learn than in a large class; and secondly, they are slightly older than the usual first year class, so their natural talent will be more advanced. I'm sure you remember the increase in your own abilities as you got older, even with the simple spells you learnt in your first year."

Harry grunted to himself as he thought about Minerva's explanation. It made perfect sense to him now that he thought about it.

"I may need to speed up my timetable for the first year stuff then," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Harry, you are already teaching your students disarming charms, with some success if my sources are accurate. That is usually not taught until the second year. Let's just say I am very pleased with the results you and your fellow teachers are achieving," said Minerva, smiling at Harry as he began to blush.

"Thanks, Minerva," said Harry as they headed back into the castle to finish lunch.

*

Ginny noticed that Harry had become very distracted as he sat at the Gryffindor table and picked at his plate. She leaned over and whispered to him.

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Gin, I'll tell you about it after we get back from Hogsmeade."

After lunch, the four friends walked across the grounds and made their way to the path that led to Hogsmeade. As they passed through the gates Harry felt a shiver run down his back, and he suddenly felt very exposed. He shook the doubt off as he held Ginny's hand and walked down the sunlit path to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Lessons to be Learnt

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	14. Chapter 14

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 14 : A Testing Situation

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 12

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop was a bright spot amongst an otherwise gloomy group of small buildings in the little magical community of Hogsmeade. In the front windows of the shop all manner of brightly coloured boxes were displayed, and Harry could easily make out the name 'Skiving Snackbox' printed on one stack of boxes, along with the infamous 'U-NO-POO' emblazoned on the boxes in the other front window.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the shop to find it was doing a brisk trade. Harry found this surprising as it was only the older students who were allowed to visit Hogsmeade this weekend.

As Harry looked around he saw Verity waving to him from behind the counter. She smiled as she pointed towards the stairs at the back of the shop. Harry took this to mean George was upstairs, so he made his way passed the shelves full of joke products and love potions. Harry briefly considered advising George that perhaps selling love potions next to a school was just inviting trouble, but that was probably George's plan all along.

The four friends made their way up the steps and came to a wooden door with a large brass knocker that Harry didn't quite trust. Instead of using the knocker, Harry rapped on the door with his knuckles. The door opened within seconds to reveal George, long red hair surrounding his smiling face.

"Come in you lot, I've just finished having lunch with my other guest," said George, as he waved them through the door and into his small but comfortable flat. Harry looked around and thought he could see the influence of Verity in the decor, as a few flowers and house plants were dotted around the place.

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Harry found George's other guest. He tried to hide his surprise as he greeted the man.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, extending his hand and greeting the old wand maker.

"Harry Potter," said Ollivander, standing from the kitchen table.

Harry took a seat on the far side of the table as the other's greeted Mr Ollivander and sat down.

"How are you, Mr Ollivander?" asked Harry.

"Fully recovered, Mr Potter, thanks to you and your friends."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Harry.

"So, Mr Ollivander, what brings you to my brother's joke shop?" asked Ron, curiosity etched on his face.

"Oh... well, George and I have just been discussing some wand lore," replied Ollivander.

The curiosity disappeared from Ron's face instantly, but Harry was intrigued.

"What sort of wand lore?" he asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Mr Potter. George and I were working on an interesting project which I'm sure he can tell you all about, but I'm afraid my presence is required elsewhere," said Ollivander, rather mysteriously thought Harry.

Harry watched as George and Ollivander shook hands. The old wizard turned and waved at the group seated around the kitchen table, before disappearing through the door and down the stairs into the shop.

"George," said Hermione, "what's going on?"

George shrugged his shoulders and Harry thought he saw a moment's sadness cross George's face. "Nothing really, Ollivander and I have been discussing the wands Fred and I both have... or had... and the relationship between a wand and the twin of the wand owner," said George, shaking his head. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" said George, brightening up immediately.

Ron grinned at George. "What new stock have you got?"

"Ah, straight to business then, little brother. Follow me."

With that, George and Ron left the apartment and headed down to the shop. Harry and Ginny laughed as they watched Hermione shaking her head and staring sternly at her departing boyfriend's back.

While Ron and George toured the new shop, Harry took the opportunity to head over to the Hog's Head Inn with Ginny and Hermione, and say hello to Aberforth Dumbledore.

The old bartender had sneered at Harry, Ginny, and Hermione as they opened the door to his pub, but the sneer turned to a smile as he recognised Harry.

"Ah, welcome back, Harry. I had heard you had returned to the school to follow in my brother's footsteps, teaching little children."

Harry grinned at the grisly old bartender.

"Not quite, Ab," said Harry, "I'm only teaching for a year and then I'm joining the Aurors."

Aberforth grunted as he raised an eyebrow. "Time will tell, Harry, time will tell. My noble brother didn't plan to teach either; these things just have a way of happening."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione took a seat at a table by the window and spoke quietly amongst themselves for a few minutes, until Aberforth brought a tray of drinks over and sat down with them. Aberforth looked around and noticed that his other customers were looking at him and Harry.

"Mind your own business, yah bunch of ingrates," snarled Aberforth, before returning his attention to Harry.

"I've been reading about you in the _Prophet,_ Harry, and your lovely lady friend here of course," said Aberforth, inclining his head towards Ginny. "Although they seem to think you may have two lady friends these days," he added, looking at Hermione with a sly grin.

Hermione gave Aberforth a cold stare. "I'm not with Harry, I'm with Ron."

Aberforth held up his hands. "Alright miss, I meant no offence."

Hermione's face fell. "I'm sorry, Aberforth, I just get so sick of the papers printing lies about me."

"Have you thought of setting the record straight then," asked Aberforth, as he took a mouthful of Butterbeer from his glass.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

Aberforth looked around his bar and then out the window before he spoke again. "I don't know if you have noticed, miss, but several of my customers have already left since your arrival. I imagine they have gone to contact the very reporters who are telling lies about you, to inform them that you are, right this minute, sitting in the Hog's Head Inn."

Harry looked at Aberforth and saw the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Do you have a back door, Ab?" asked Harry as he also started looking around.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. If you leave now you might be able to dodge most of them."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood. Harry was about to leave before he remembered why he had come here in the first place. He turned and extended his hand to Aberforth.

"I wanted to thank you for all your help during the war, Ab. We never would have succeeded without you."

Aberforth shook Harry's hand and smiled kindly at him. "I only helped for one night, Harry. Let's not get carried away about it."

Ginny smiled at that. "Actually, you kept those of us hiding in the Room of Requirements alive by giving us food for months before the final battle."

Harry cocked his head to one side and grinned at Aberforth. "Like the lady said, Ab, you kept her alive. It looks like I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that, Mr Potter," said Aberforth laughing. "Now, you best make yourselves scarce before those mangy reporters arrive."

The three friends bid Aberforth farewell and headed out into the early afternoon sunshine, making their way back into the centre of Hogsmeade. As they walked down the High street, Hermione saw Ron heading into the Three Broomsticks, a large parcel under his arm.

"Oh no, what has he gone and bought from George?" she asked, mainly to herself. "Come on," she said, turning to Harry and Ginny. "Let's go and pick him up before the reporters arrive."

Harry saw the door to the Three Broomsticks swing open again and a group of four Slytherin students, led by Pansy Parkinson, stepped out into the street. Harry felt Ginny tense beside him as Pansy glared and leered in his direction, before marching off towards the path that led to Hogwarts. Harry shook his head and put his arm around Ginny.

"Are you alright, Gin?" asked Harry as Hermione also put an arm around Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry and saw his concern. Her own anger quickly faded as she looked into his eyes. Pansy Parkinson had done horrible things and gotten away with it, but Ginny could see the girl was still miserable, while she was happy. Ginny decided not to waste any more effort worrying about Pansy Parkinson; and she thought she was now one step closer to choosing a career path.

"I'm okay, thanks Harry," said Ginny brightly as she put an arm each around Harry and Hermione. "Come on, Hermione, I want to see what Ron brought."

Hermione smiled as she headed for the Three Broomsticks at a fast pace, Harry and Ginny following behind her. They entered through the doors and Harry stopped dead as the whole place went quiet. Everybody in the pub looked at him for a moment, before resuming their original conversations.

Harry looked around at the tables and realised it was mainly full of other students. He smiled to himself as he spotted Ron sitting with Neville and George in the far corner. As he made his way across the room, Harry noticed Cho was sitting alone at another table, nursing a Butterbeer while she stared at the tabletop. Harry turned and spoke quietly to Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm just going to make sure Cho is alright."

Ginny looked around the room until she spotted Cho. Ginny could see Cho looked upset.

"Okay, Harry. Would you like me to come with you?" she asked as she saw the concern in Harry's eyes for his friend.

Harry put his forehead against Ginny's. "Thanks, Gin, but I should probably do this alone."

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss and headed to the table Cho was sitting at.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, startling Cho.

Cho clutched at her chest as she gasped. "Harry. You scared me."

"Sorry," said Harry as he sat down beside her.

He looked at Cho and he noticed she had red rimmed eyes, and was wearing an expression similar to the one Harry had seen in the Potions class earlier during the week.

"Are you okay, Cho?"

Cho looked up at Harry and he saw the tears well in her eyes. "Oh, Harry, it's just being back at Hogwarts again, it reminds me so much of Cedric. And when I saw the way you and Ginny were looking at each other in the Potions class the other day, I just wished it could have been me and Cedric."

Harry was taken aback. He knew Cho had loved Cedric, but it been over three years since he died, and she was still trying to deal with it. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked softly, as the tears started to flow down Cho's face.

Cho shook her head. "I'll be okay. I just really miss him sometimes. I think that's why we never lasted, Harry. I felt guilty the whole time I was with you and I didn't want to hurt you. I know I wasn't much fun to be with."

Harry didn't dare speak. He put an arm around her and let her cry onto his shoulder until she was able to look up at him again. She wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Everybody's looking at us," said Cho.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, "it happens to me all the time."

Cho gave a small laugh. "Thanks for coming to talk to me, Harry. I know what you must have thought after the Potions class, but don't worry, my feelings for you are purely as a friend."

Harry was relieved, but he was still concerned about Cho.

"Why don't you come and have a drink with me and the others. They're just over in the corner."

Cho nodded as she stood from the table. Harry embraced her for a minute, hoping that Ginny would understand, before he led her to the table in the corner.

Ginny gave Harry a small nod as he sat next to her and took her hand under the table. Harry took it to mean that she was okay; and she also knew he would tell her about everything later on.

Meanwhile, Ron had refused to reveal what was in the parcel he was keeping securely beside him. George was grinning at his little brother, and Harry began to fear that whatever was in the parcel may cause an argument between Ron and Hermione.

The afternoon wore on as the group of friends sat and shared stories about the past and their dreams for the future. Harry saw no sign of any reporters and smiled at Ginny as he enjoyed his afternoon.

The arrival of a running Seamus Finnigan told Harry something was wrong straight away.

"Harry," gasped Seamus, "there are reporter's at the Hog's Head. Aberforth is pretending you're hiding in the back room, so I think it's time to go."

Harry grinned as he thought of a mob of unruly reporters trying to talk their way passed Aberforth. It was almost tempting to go and watch, but Harry thought better of it. He stood and made his way out of the pub and into the street, heading towards Hogwarts; the other's all following except George, who headed back to his shop.

As the group travelled up the path, Harry heard voices coming from the direction of the school gates and he knew their luck had run out. Several reporters and photographers were waiting near the gates for them. Evidently they had decided to divide their resources between the Hog's Head and the school.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him as they approached the waiting reporters. Flashes started going off as the photographers began their work, and the questions started shortly after. Mainly they wanted to know if Harry, Ron, or Hermione would submit to an interview, but all three of them kept their eyes down and walked straight ahead.

One reporter asked Hermione how she was coping following her split from Harry. Hermione rounded on the reporter and Harry thought she might draw her wand for a second. Instead, she addressed the pack of reporters.

"Right, you lot, let's get this straight. For the last time, I am not, nor have I ever been, in a relationship with Harry Potter." She turned and grabbed Ron. "I am in love with Ronald Weasley. Feel free to print that," said Hermione as she threw her arms around Ron and started kissing him passionately as the photographers almost fell over themselves to get a picture.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other as Seamus, Neville, and Cho all laughed. Harry could see many of the reporters were also wearing bemused expressions.

Hermione and Ron finally broke apart and started heading for the school gate again. As they walked passed Harry, he heard Hermione telling Ron that she thought that ought to have set the record straight. Harry laughed and Ron grinned at him, still looking a little dreamy following Hermione's very public display of passion.

As the gates shut behind them and the reporters were left behind, Harry realised the moment he had dreaded all afternoon was now upon him, but he had a few more people with him than he had planned when he told Minerva McGonagall that he would inform his friends about the N.E.W.T. tests.

Harry decided there was nothing for it as he walked towards the castle.

"Ah... everyone, I need to tell you all something," he said, coming to a stop halfway across the grounds to the castle.

The group all turned to look at him.

"What is it, mate?" asked Ron.

Harry swallowed before he began. "I met with Professor McGonagall during lunch today. The Ministry have set the date for us to sit our N.E.W.T. level exams."

Harry saw most of the group draw a sharp breath. Ginny, on the other hand, was smiling. Harry didn't know it, but she now knew why he had been so distracted at lunch, and she was relieved that it wasn't anything really serious.

"Well, come on, Harry, when are they then?" asked Hermione impatiently.

Harry bit his bottom lip and braced himself. "Tomorrow."

The silence lasted longer than Harry expected.

"That's not funny, Harry," said Hermione sternly.

"Ah, 'Mione, I don't think he's joking," said Ron, who had visibly paled.

Harry pulled the timetables out of his pocket and produced three more copies for Cho, Neville, and Seamus. He passed them around to his shocked friends.

"If your name is on the list next to the subject, it means you can sit the exam tomorrow," explained Harry.

Ginny looked up from her list. "What about the other subjects, Harry?"

"Professor Slughorn has said that we all need to continue studying potions, while I don't know anything about the rest. I can ask Professor McGonagall if we can hold early exams in the other subjects if we get through this lot," said Harry, now feeling his own stomach lurch at the prospect of two exams tomorrow. He consoled himself that at least he didn't have three exams like Ginny, Hermione, Cho, and Seamus.

Hermione glared at Harry. "You could have told us earlier, Harry. We've wasted hours sitting in Hogsmeade when we should have been studying. Come on, Ron," said Hermione as she took Ron by the arm and marched him back to the castle for a night of intensive study.

Harry didn't envy Ron, but he knew Hermione would get over it once she had finished the exams tomorrow. Seamus, Neville, and Cho, also quickly said their goodbyes and headed for the castle, leaving Harry alone with a smiling Ginny.

"You're not mad?" asked Harry cautiously.

"No, Harry. If I don't pass tomorrow, I'll just have to take the exams again latter."

Harry smiled back at her. "Well then, how about that nice quiet dinner we had planned then?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm afraid that may have to wait, my sweet Harry. I will let you help me study though."

With that they made their way to the castle together. While Ginny headed straight for their room, Harry visited Professor McGonagall and advised her of the people he had informed about the exams, before heading to his room as he felt the nervousness start to creep in.

*

The bright sunlight, combined with his tiredness, was hurting Harry's eyes, and he was now regretting his decision to sit his exams early. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window of the small classroom he had been sitting in for nearly two hours.

He glanced around the room and noticed he wasn't the only one who was tired. Terry Boot was staring off into space and Harry thought Michael Corner may have actually gone to sleep. Only Hermione was still writing furiously as the others all sat and waited for the time to run out.

Harry thought back to last night and the restless sleep he had endured. He and Ginny had actually ended up having dinner in their room together; but unfortunately, instead of candles between them, there had been a pile of open books and hastily written notes.

Eventually, Ginny had thrown her hands in the air and declared she was going to bed because she couldn't concentrate on the words in the books anymore. Harry had joined her, thinking a good night's sleep was just what they needed, but they had both lay awake for hours, unable to get comfortable enough for sleep to take hold. Finally Harry had closed his eyes and drifted off. He opened his eyes after what felt like only seconds, to discover it was already morning. Now he sat and wondered if he should put his head down now and try and get a few more minutes sleep before his next exam.

The examiner at the front of the classroom checked her watch. She looked at it for a while before calmly announcing that time was up and quills had to be put down.

Harry felt a wave of relief as he stood up from the desk. The Charms theory exam was over, and he knew that would be his longest test of the day. Next was the Charms practical evaluation, which was only scheduled to last for twenty minutes; followed by a short break before an hour long Transfiguration theory exam was conducted, and finally another twenty minute practical evaluation.

That would be the end of Harry's exams, and he felt for Ginny and the others who would still have to endure the very long Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the afternoon.

Harry, Ginny, and the others stepped out of the class room and waited to be called back in for their practical evaluations. Terry Boot and Ron went first, and both reappeared only minutes later looking quite pleased with themselves.

Harry and Hermione went next, and Harry found the practical exam consisted of merely demonstrating a similar set of spells to the ones he had used in his first Charms lesson this year. Upon request of the examiner he and Hermione had both produced a Patronus, Harry again casting the charm non-verbally. It was over in minutes and Harry had been happy with how it went. He didn't realise he had almost caused his examiner to faint as she witnessed a non-verbal Patronus.

Following the easy practical Charms exam, Harry had felt much more relaxed as he entered the much shorter Transfiguration exam. The theoretical section of the exam was still challenging for Harry, but he felt much more confident with his performance in this exam than in his Charms exam. Again, he found the practical exam was easy and he went to the Great Hall with Ginny and the others for lunch, a wave of relief passing through him.

He had found Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Lavender, and Michael Corner; none of them having been approved to sit the Transfiguration exams by Professor McGonagall.

As the group had lunch, word had begun to spread among the other students about what they had been doing all morning. The Great Hall was abuzz with rumours as to the reasons why they were sitting their exams so early, but Harry ignored it all as he reassured Ginny, Ron, and Hermione that they would do just fine in their last exam.

Finally, born out of concern for his friends, Harry had stood and addressed the whole group.

"You will all pass this test. I know it, now you need to believe it. You all fought in the battle and survived, so you know your practical skills are second to none. When you answer the theory questions, just ask yourself how you would have handled it during the battle and the answer will become obvious to you."

Professor McGonagall had listened to Harry from the staff table and watched as the group had once again become Dumbledore's Army. She had actually seen their resolve hardening as Harry spoke to them, and she was finally beginning to understand why this group had been so effective during the battle. They fought as one, and they trusted their leader and each other implicitly.

As the group strode from the hall, Professor McGonagall had made her way down to Harry.

"That was well done, Harry. But what will you do if they don't pass?" she asked.

Harry turned to face his Headmistress, and Minerva was startled by the fierce look she received from Harry.

"They won't fail... I know it," said Harry forcefully, and Minerva was surprised to find she believed him.

She wondered just how far that group would follow Harry, before her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Harry's muggle class. She marvelled as she saw Harry's expression shift to one of the kindly teacher as he greeted his excited students. Harry was led away by his class to sit at a table and talk about flying, and Minerva felt such a swelling of pride in Harry that she couldn't help but smile.

*

Ginny was exhausted as she made her way back to her room with Harry beside her. The Defence Against the Dark Arts exam had been the most intense of the day, but she felt confident that she had done well enough to pass.

When she arrived in her room, she had been surprised to find a letter addressed to her and Harry from Professor McGonagall. It was an invitation to a feast to be held tonight in the Great Hall. Ginny sighed as she handed the invitation to Harry.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "I just want to go to sleep."

Harry checked his watch. "You could get about two hours sleep before we have to go."

Ginny gave him an imploring look. "Maybe we could just skip the feast. I'm sure Minerva would understand."

Harry put his arms around Ginny. "I'm afraid you're a Prefect, Ginny. You will be expected to attend; and it looks like Minerva has gone to some trouble to send the invitation to us."

Ginny groaned. "Well, I'm going to go and have a shower and see if that wakes me up. Could you come and scrub my back for me?"

Harry grinned at her. "Of course, my Ginny."

*

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the bathroom wearing only towels.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are both enjoying your time at Hogwarts," said a very familiar voice.

Harry and Ginny froze where they stood as the colour drained from their faces. Before them stood the great majority of the Weasley family. Molly had her arms crossed while Arthur was deliberately looking in any direction except at his daughter and adoptive son. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George stood behind their parents, and Harry suspected they might explode if they held their laughter in any longer.

"Um..." was the best Harry could do.

That was all the Weasley boys could take. Their eyes watered as they bent double in fits of laughter. Harry could have sworn he also saw Arthur wiping a tear from his eye while he kept his mouth firmly shut.

As the laughter continued, Harry and Ginny grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom to get dressed. They re-emerged a few minutes later looking highly embarrassed. Ginny looked at her mother with a very sheepish expression on her face.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, bewildered.

"Minerva has invited us to attend a feast tonight. I thought it would be a good opportunity to arrive early and visit my children for a while," said Molly, and Harry could see the corners of her mouth curling as she tried not to smile.

"How did you get in?" asked Ginny.

Molly sighed. "Minerva let us in, dear."

"Oh... right then... we'll just finish getting ready and head down to the Great Hall then," said Ginny, apparently still a little put out by the sudden appearance of her family in what she thought was her private room.

Two minutes later the entire group was standing in the corridor outside Harry and Ginny's room. Molly was peering intently at the blank piece of wall opposite Harry and Ginny's door, as if trying to see through the stone work.

"Ron and Hermione's room is through the wall, isn't it Ginny?"

"Yes, Mum," answered Ginny nervously, "I'll get them for you."

Ginny stepped to the wall and tapped her wand against it three times. She uttered the password as quietly as she could and the wooden door appeared. Harry stepped to Ginny's side, making sure they were blocking the door from Molly. Harry knocked on the door and waited for a minute.

Eventually the door cracked open and Harry could see Ron's eyes peering out at him.

"Harry," said Ron, somewhat surprised, "what are you doing?"

Harry moved briefly to the side and he saw Ron's eyes widen in panic.

"Ah… five minutes," stammered Ron as he slammed the door and it disappeared into the stone wall.

Harry and Ginny turned and faced Molly, trying to look apologetic as they struggled not to laugh. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George, had significantly less self control and were quickly falling over each other again as their laughter echoed down the corridor.

Molly threw her hands in the air. "George, you wait here and bring your brother down to the Great Hall when he is ready to grace us with his presence. The rest of you lot, let's go."

Harry and Ginny made their way down the central staircase behind the rest of the Weasley family. They were both grinning at each other until Charlie remarked that it was lucky they were wearing towels when they came out of the bathroom. Ginny looked mortified at the thought, while Harry, remembering Ron's panicked expression at the door, suspected that Ron and Hermione may not have been so lucky had Molly chosen to enter their room, instead of his and Ginny's.

*

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr and Miss Weasley; I need to speak to you all privately for a moment," said Minerva McGonagall sternly.

The four friends stood up from the Gryffindor table and followed their Headmistress, as she also asked Neville, Lavender, and Seamus to join her. Harry noticed that his three friends had also been sitting with what looked like family members. He was only sure about Neville because he recognised his grandmother and her hat with the stuffed vulture perched on top. Harry briefly wondered were Hermione's parents were.

Harry started to wonder what was going on as they rounded the corner into the Entry Hall. He then saw that all the other former Dumbledore's Army members who had sat exams today were waiting for them.

As they joined the rest of the group Minerva addressed them and Harry was startled by the sudden change in her demeanour. She smiled and her eyes twinkled as she looked at her students.

"First of all," she began, "I just want you all to know how proud I am of how you conducted yourselves today. I know you didn't have much time to prepare for the exams, which is astonishing given the results."

The group of students all started looking at each other and smiling. A question came to Harry but before he could voice it, Hermione beat him to it.

"Do you mean you have already got our results?" she asked, a mixture of hope and fear in her voice.

"Indeed I do. What did you think tonight's feast was for, if not for you? It is customary to have a feast following the completion of exams."

Hermione looked sceptical. "But we only finished a couple of hours ago," she protested.

"Miss Granger," sighed Minerva, "I would be happy to keep your results to myself until you have deemed an appropriate amount of time has passed before you receive your grades."

Hermione looked appalled at the thought. "No, Professor… sorry."

Minerva smiled again as she produced a small stack of parchments from under her robes.

"Before I hand these out, I must advise you all that not everyone has passed every subject. If you discover you have not passed this time, rest assured, we will make sure you pass during the end of year exams."

Harry felt a small jolt of fear pass through him. Despite the fact he would still have to stay at school to finish Potions, he was suddenly overcome with a fervent hope that he had passed his exams. Seeing as they had been staged for his benefit, it would have been a shame to be the one who didn't pass.

Professor McGonagall handed out the parchments and the group stood silently reading their results. Harry glanced around and had trouble reading the other's expressions. He looked at his own parchment and felt his heart skip a beat. He shook the parchment and looked at it again to make sure he had read it correctly the first time.

Harry breathed out as he looked at the 'Outstanding' score he had received in both Charms and Transfiguration. He felt a smile spreading across his face and he could hear his own heart beat pounding in his head. He had done it; he was just one more N.E.W.T. away from his goal of starting Auror Training.

Ginny's hand appeared under his nose. He looked up at her and he could see she was also smiling. He put his parchment in her hand as he took hers. Harry was stunned. Ginny had passed all three exams with an 'Outstanding' in Defence Against the Dark Arts, an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms, and an 'Acceptable' in Transfiguration.

Harry looked at Ginny, his face beaming with pride. She threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. This reaction broke the silence that had been holding everyone else back. Cheers and shouts for joy were heard as parchments were exchanged with each other.

Harry took Hermione's parchment and was not surprised to see three 'Outstanding' grades, despite the tears in her eyes. Ron gave Harry a lopsided grin as he showed off his two passing grades; including an 'Outstanding' in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Minerva McGonagall held up her hands as she tried to settle the group down.

"My congratulations to you all. You have all passed at least one exam, and all of you have passed Defence Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher." Minerva beamed at the group. "It is an astonishing performance, and speaking as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I salute your achievement. Now, I believe a feast has been arranged in your honour."

With that Minerva turned on her heel and headed back into the Great Hall with a very giddy group of teenagers following her.

The members of Dumbledore's Army returned to their families to tell them the good news. Harry was glad to see Hermione's parents had arrived and were able to celebrate their daughters achievement.

Following dessert, Harry and Ginny sat at the table talking with the Weasley family about their first week back at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall interrupted their conversation as she stood at the podium and called for quiet.

"Tonight, we congratulate those students who sat their N.E.W.T. level exams today, in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. These exams were held now due to the incredible skill and talent demonstrated by these students during the war, and of course, the final battle. It gives me great pleasure to announce that the following students have achieved a N.E.W.T. qualification today."

Harry sat and watched as his class mates went to the front of the hall to receive the parchments acknowledging their passing grades. He cheered as Ron received his two N.E.W.T. qualifications, and nearly cried as Ginny accepted her three qualifications. Molly and Arthur had abandoned any attempt at dignity in favour of their delight for their children, as tears streamed down both of their faces.

Neville, Cho, and Seamus had received extra attention as their muggle born students had rushed forward to congratulate each of them; and Neville's Grandmother had also left the Gryffindor table to embrace her blushing Grandson.

Minerva stood at the podium and addressed the crowd. "And finally, it is my great pleasure to present the certificates of qualification to two students who have achieved a grade of 'Outstanding' in all three subjects. Mr Harry Potter, who took Charms and Transfiguration today after receiving his N.E.W.T. for Defence Against the Dark Arts during the summer; and Miss Hermione Granger, who achieved all three grades today. Miss Granger is the first student to achieve three 'Outstanding' results in one day since Albus Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione stood, their faces reddening, as they made their way to the front of the hall and received their certificates. As Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table he suddenly found himself surrounded by his muggle born class, as they jumped up and down and laughed. Harry knelt down and hugged his students, as tears welled in his eyes; and nearly the entire school body stood as one and applauded him and Hermione.

Once Harry finally made it back to his seat, the Weasley's all took their turn to embrace him, and Harry was stunned when Gawain Robards and Alicia O'Riley also came to congratulate him. As Gawain had embraced him he had whispered in Harry's ear that they would need to talk soon.

The night had worn on and Harry was beginning to wonder if it would ever end. Most of the younger students had gone to bed already, and Harry could see Ginny resting her head in her hands on the other side of the table as she struggled to stay awake. Harry stood and said his thanks and goodnights to everyone, before taking Ginny by the hand and leading her back to their room.

The tired and happy couple had fallen into bed without getting changed, and within seconds they were both fast asleep.

*

A wet and misty Monday morning dawned, and Ginny sat in the bed watching Harry sleep as she smiled to herself. She had been so proud of Harry and her friends last night, and she had been proud of her own achievements as well. Her elation was still running through her now, and she was waiting for Harry to wake up and share in her excitement.

While she waited, she thought about what she would do with all her free time now that she only had two subjects left to study; Herbology and Potions. Quidditch trials would be held soon and she loved to play the game, so maybe she would try and make the team again. Last year there had been no Quidditch Cup, and she had missed it terribly; along with the freedom of flying, it always reminded her of the first time she had kissed Harry following a game during her fifth year.

Ginny also thought about her future. She would also have plenty of time to visit Poppy Pomfrey and talk to her about being a Healer. After her 'Outstanding' result in Defence Against the Dark Arts she knew now that she wanted to be an Auror, but the extra time available to her would allow her to learn some of the healing techniques as well. She also wondered if she should continue with Transfiguration and try and achieve a higher grade. She would talk to Minerva about that later today.

Ginny looked at Harry as he rolled onto his stomach, thinking that he was finally going to wake up, but after another minute it became obvious this was not the case. Ginny started bouncing on the bed, hoping this would wake Harry up. This had no effect so she decided a more direct approach was required. She began by shaking Harry's shoulder, again with no result.

Harry remained blissfully asleep, dreams of Ginny running through his head. He could feel somebody nudging him in the ribs and he tried to bat the hand away.

"Wake up, Harry," said a soft voice in his ear.

Harry's mind swam up to consciousness as he felt Ginny's lips brush his cheek.

"Harry... wake up," said Ginny again.

Harry grinned but kept his eyes shut.

"Harry... if you wake up you'll get a present," said Ginny in a sultry voice.

Harry couldn't resist any longer. "What sort of present?" he asked as he rolled over to see Ginny sitting in the bed beside him.

Ginny smiled as she lowered herself onto Harry's chest. She kissed his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Me."

Harry felt the electricity surge through him as he wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"My Ginny," whispered Harry, as they were lost to the world.

*

Harry and Ginny lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms as they gazed at each other. Harry didn't want to say anything to break the mood, but he knew one of them had to.

"What classes do we have today?"

Ginny grinned at Harry. "Not many, but you do have a muggle born class at eleven."

Harry grunted. He would have to make sure he did something nice for his class soon. They had been so happy for him last night at the feast.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"Almost nine," replied Ginny as she sat up in the bed. "Come on, let's go and see if we can find Hermione and Ron."

Ginny jumped out of bed and Harry followed her. Now that Ginny had mentioned the others, he had a burning desire to see them and talk to them about their exam results. He got out of bed and quickly showered. Within minutes he and Ginny were dressed and heading out of their room.

They found Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Ron was happily consuming a second helping of breakfast while Hermione had her head buried in a book. Harry was astounded by Hermione's unrelenting dedication to study.

"Morning, you two," said Harry as he sat down across the table from Ron and Hermione.

Ron grinned at him but was unable to respond due to the amount of food he had stuffed into his mouth.

"You pig," commented Ginny.

Harry laughed as he turned his attention to Hermione.

"What could you possibly be studying now, Hermione?" asked Harry, bemused by his friend.

Hermione looked up and held her book up for Harry to see. The title was 'A History of Magic'.

Harry was confused for a minute. "But Hermione, you're not studying History of Magic this year."

Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes. "How on earth did you get an 'Outstanding' in all your exams, Harry? Honestly, do you really think I'm studying History of Magic for me?"

Realisation dawned for Harry. "You still want to teach the muggle born class, do you?"

Hermione nodded. "Please, Harry, I'm only taking four subjects now. I've got plenty of free time."

Harry was stunned by the yearning he saw in Hermione's eyes. He wondered what was driving her so hard to teach the muggle born class.

"Alright, Hermione," said Harry. "I'll get you a copy of my students schedule and you can teach them History of Magic."

Hermione gasped loudly, startling everyone around her. "Oh, thank you Harry," she said before throwing her arms around Ron, almost causing him to choke.

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione, and he knew that his students would now have five good teachers. _My little kids are going to be brilliant_ , thought Harry, as he remembered the thrill he had experienced when he was taught by a good teacher.

Hermione had begun to gently bounce up and down in her excitement. Harry shared a look with Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head before returning to her breakfast.

As Harry finished his breakfast he received a visitor in the form of Gawain Robards.

"Harry, well done yesterday. I was hoping I could have a word if you've got a minute."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Gawain."

Harry followed the Auror to the staff table where they could sit and talk without being overheard.

Gawain looked very stern as he began. "Harry, we need to talk about your intentions now that you have nearly finished school."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Do you feel you could pass your Potions N.E.W.T. if I arranged for the exam to be conducted as soon as possible?" asked Gawain.

Harry suddenly felt trapped. He knew where this was going.

"I don't think so, Gawain. Sorry, but I haven't learnt antidotes yet," said Harry, seeing Gawains face fall a little.

Gawain gave Harry a small smile. "I had to ask, Harry. My office is desperate for new recruits, and it would have been a great boost for us if you could have commenced the Auror program a year early."

Harry understood Gawain's predicament. While the dark arts and its followers had been keeping their heads down since the war, the _Daily Prophet_ was now littered with articles about how the criminal element were now returning to their usual behaviour as they realised just how shorthanded both the Auror and Magical Law Enforcement Offices were.

"I'm sorry, Gawain," said Harry, "but even if I had passed all of my classes yesterday, I would not have left until after the school year ended. I made a commitment to Minerva and Kingsley to teach this year, and I intend to honour that commitment."

Gawain nodded resignedly. He had expected nothing less from Harry, and while it hurt him professionally, personally he was very pleased to see that Harry wouldn't abandon his duties to pursue other interests.

"Very well, Harry. Could I perhaps persuade you to join me for some advanced training, along with several other students who also wish to join the Aurors. While we can't speed up your school lessons, we may be able to save you some time when you join the training program."

Harry considered this. He was only taking Potions now, as well as teaching his class, but this could be a good way to test his new power.

"What sort of training did you have in mind?" asked Harry, as his curiosity took hold.

Gawain suppressed a grin, knowing he had won a small victory for his Office. "Duelling, strategy and tactics, and investigations. They are the three most rigorous parts of the Auror Training Program. If we can give you a good grounding in those areas now, you should be able to finish the program early."

Harry grinned. "Do you really think I need more training in duelling?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gawain regarded Harry for a moment. "Harry, my Auror's have spent the last four months hunting Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters up and down the country. This work has involved many duels. When was the last time you practiced duelling?"

Harry suddenly felt rather foolish. The last time he had duelled was against Voldemort, and that had only been one spell, not really a true duel.

"So, duelling practice is required," said Harry. "When do we start?"

Gawain smiled at Harry. The young man had accepted his rebuke with good grace. _He certainly has the temperament of an Auror_ , thought Gawain.

"When do you have some free time?"

Harry thought quickly. "I'm teaching until three o'clock this afternoon. Then I'm free for the rest of the day."

"I'll organise it with Minerva to have the wards lifted in the Great Hall for after three o'clock. We can assess your skill level then."

Harry was startled. "This afternoon in the Great Hall, but that will mean other students might see us."

Gawain chuckled. "Of course. We will see how you fair while under scrutiny. That is, after all, how you will be assessed following Auror training," said Gawain, noting the look on Harry's face. "I do seem to recall that you fought Voldemort in this very hall with an audience looking on."

Harry nodded. "Yeah… but that was different."

"Oh, relax, Harry. Just do whatever it is you do in your lessons and you'll be fine."

Harry made his way back to the table where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were. After he had told them what he and Gawain had agreed to do this afternoon, both Ron and Hermione had looked apprehensive, but Ginny had been grinning. She would get to see Harry trying out his new power again, and that always thrilled her.

*

"Merlin's beard, Harry, try not to destroy the place," said an alarmed Gawain Robards, as he picked himself up off the floor.

Dust was still falling from the ceiling and students and teachers were gathering at the entrance to the Great Hall, trying to see inside.

"Sorry, Gawain," said Harry grinning.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got back to their feet. "Blimey, Harry," said a stunned Ron.

Harry's stunning spell had been so powerful it had knocked Gawain off his feet, even as the Auror used the most powerful shield he could produce. The walls had shaken from the force of the rebounding spell hitting the floor.

Gawain shook his head to clear it. "Maybe we should concentrate on speed, instead of power," said Gawain as he saw people starting to enter the hall and stand against the back wall.

"Okay," said Harry calmly, as he was now enjoying himself.

Gawain cast a series of spells at Harry in rapid succession, the jets of light coming one after another. Harry blocked the spells with ease before firing back with his own series of spells. Gawain grunted as he blocked the spells. The Auror decided to see just how good the kid was.

Spells flew at Harry so fast he could no longer see Gawain through the flashes of light. He could block the spells easily but he could not return fire if he couldn't see his target. Harry decided to improvise. He turned on the spot and apparated to a point ten feet to the left, and unleashed his own barrage of spells at Gawain.

Gawain was stunned. He couldn't figure out how Harry had been able to apparate in the middle of defending himself. It was a great trick, and one he was determined to learn as soon as this practice session was over.

Harry and Gawain settled into a rhythm as they both cast and blocked spells. Harry was no longer grinning as he concentrated on finding a way around the Auror's defences.

Against the wall, Ginny was enthralled as she watched. She had never seen anything near this speed; not even during the battle of Hogwarts. As she watched, she caught the telltale gleam in Harry's eyes. They were starting to glow, but she had no idea which emotion was causing it this time.

Meanwhile, Harry thought he saw a way around Gawains defences. If he couldn't fire a spell through his shield, he would just have to put himself on the other side of it.

Gawain saw Harry grin at him and disappear. It had only just registered to Gawain that Harry had just apparated without having to spin around, when he felt the tip of a wand press against the back of his neck. _Bloody hell, that can't be him_ , thought the Auror as he raised his hands and turned around slowly.

Gawain was left shaken as he saw that it was indeed Harry Potter, looking at him with glowing eyes and grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, please tell me how you did that," said Gawain weakly.

Harry lowered his wand. "How I did what?"

"Apparated while under attack," said a now flustered Gawain Robards. "And you didn't even spin into it. How did you do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Without making my spells stronger, I couldn't get past your shield, so I decided I needed to move to a position behind you, so I did."

"So you did..." muttered Gawain as he tried to comprehend just how powerful Harry was. _He can just think it and it happens, Merlins beard_.

"Let's try that again," suggested Gawain, "but this time, you will have two opponents." Gawain turned and signalled for Alicia to join them.

As Alicia reached them, Harry noticed how large the crowd had become in the Great Hall. The younger students had started to finish their lessons for the day now, and were joining the older students who had had the afternoon off. Harry also noticed Minerva McGonagall was watching from the back of the hall, her expression unreadable.

"Harry, I don't want you to use anything damaging, but I give you permission to incapacitate Alicia or myself if you are able to. You can't fight two people at once if you can't remove us from the fight," concluded Gawain as he smiled at Harry.

Harry nodded his understanding. "Should we protect the crowd?"

Gawain nodded and called to Minerva, asking her to provide a shield for the crowd. Harry watched as his Headmistress cast the shield and he saw his muggle class students had made their way into the hall, and were now sitting at the front of the crowd. Harry winked at them as they waved at him, before he returned his attention to the two Aurors who were about to attack him.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Gawain.

Harry stepped back to the edge of the hall and took up a duelling stance. He felt his adrenaline surge as he braced himself for the onslaught of spells.

Gawain and Alicia also stepped back, putting distance between each other and Harry. Gawain was almost transfixed as he saw Harry's eyes flash brightly for a second, before they returned to a soft glow.

Alicia made the first move, followed quickly by Gawain. Harry blocked their incoming spells as he watched them. They would be expecting him to apparate behind them and so would be waiting for him to disappear.

Harry apparated. It was over in seconds. Gawain lay crumpled on the floor as Harry held his wand against Alicia's back. The crowd gasped and the murmuring echoed throughout the hall. Alicia held up her hands and Harry lowered his wand, stepping over to Gawain and reviving him.

Ginny felt her pulse race. She looked at Ron and Hermione, and all she could see was wide eyes and open mouths. She tried to replay what she had just seen in her head, but it had happened so fast that she wasn't entirely sure of what she had just witnessed.

Gawain opened his eyes to find a smiling Harry Potter offering him his hand. He grimaced as he took the offered hand and got to his feet.

"How..." was all Gawain could manage.

Harry felt sympathy for Gawain and Alicia. They had survived the war only to be beaten by a shaggy haired teenager in front of a bunch of school students. He decided he would not gloat, but rather just explain.

"I knew you were waiting for me to apparate behind you, so I apparated to the opposite corner, hoping I would blend into the crowd. Once you turned to defend your back I stunned you. Alicia turned towards you as you fell so I apparated to a position right behind her," concluded Harry.

Gawain thought about this for a minute. "Could you sense my thoughts, Harry?"

"No, but I do know some Legilimency. Maybe I should try that," said Harry thoughtfully.

Gawain and Alicia shared a look. Whatever Harry was capable of was far more than they taught in the Auror program. A giddy feeling came over Gawain and he could see the same feelings etched on Alicia's face. When Harry Potter joined the Auror's, they would be fully returned to their place of respect and fear amongst those who dabbled in the dark arts.

"One more time, Harry," said Gawain, "for my benefit."

Harry grinned. "How many this time?"

Gawain thought for a moment. Initially he was only going to use Alicia and himself again, but if the kid wanted a challenge, he would oblige. He was fascinated to learn just how far Harry could go. He walked to the crowd at the end of the hall.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Stonely, could I ask you both to join us in our next little test?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow before she gave a curt nod and lowered her shield. A tall thin man also stepped forward and Harry guessed this was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Harry laughed to himself as he saw Professor Slughorn hastily erecting a new shield for the crowd.

As the four witches and wizards gathered around Harry, he began to have doubts. He knew three of them where formidable opponents in their own right, while the fourth was an unknown talent, but Ginny had told him Professor Stonely knew his stuff. Harry swallowed as he looked at the very stern face of Minerva McGonagall.

"Right," said Gawain, "nothing stronger than a stunning spell."

With that Harry's four opponents walked to a different corner each, leaving Harry in the middle of the hall. Harry noticed they were leaving no room for him to apparate behind them. _Clever buggers_ , he thought ruefully as he took up his duelling stance. Again Harry's eyes flashed as the first spells started coming at him.

Ginny watched on in astonishment. Harry was blocking spells from four directions at once, while firing the occasional spell back at his opponents. He was ducking and twisting, weaving and spinning as he kept pace with the barrage of spells for several minutes. She grinned as she heard Ron cheer beside her.

Harry was concentrating hard, trying to find a pattern to the attacks. He could strike when they attacked because they had to lower their shield charms to fire at him, but he was having trouble finding an opening. He would have to try something a little more powerful to get out of this situation.

The members of the crowd began to hold onto one another as the Great Hall shook with the force of the spells Harry had started firing. Many of the younger students had fantasised about being in the final battle, but now that they were seeing a glimpse of what it must have been like, their fantasy was replaced by fear, along with absolute respect for those who had fought and survived the battle.

In the centre of the hall, Harry was starting to feel the pressure of maintaining his defence. It was time to move. He began to apparate randomly around the hall, and he could sense the confusion he was creating. He apparated directly in front of Professor Stonely, then apparated away again instantly as the spells from his other opponents headed towards the startled Professor. Stonely blocked the spells, but gave his colleagues a withering glare for their mistake. It was all the distraction Harry needed. Harry apparated directly beside Professor Stonely and stunned him as he still glared at Minerva.

The crowd cheered as Harry took up a position in the corner he had liberated from Professor Stonely. He continued to block spells before he apparated three times in quick succession down the hall, reappearing in a crouched position next to Alicia. Another stunning spell and Harry was down to two opponents.

Ginny saw Harry's eyes flash as he spun and apparated away from the prone figure of Alicia. Whatever emotion he was feeling was very strong, but she wasn't worried; she suspected Harry was enjoying himself now.

Gawain and Minerva increased the tempo of their attacks now, holding nothing back. Harry blocked and fired spells as he looked for a way through their defences. He decided he would inspire his muggle born students with a demonstration.

Harry began to apparate so rapidly around the hall that Gawain and Minerva could no longer keep track of him. He watched and waited as he kept moving as fast as he could, until he glimpsed them both lower their wands a fraction as they tried to follow him.

He jumped and twisted through the air between his two opponents as he yelled out his first verbal spell since the final battle.

" _Expelliarmus._ "

Gawain's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it as he landed. Using Gawains wand he produced a shield while he fired a stunning spell around the side of it with his own wand. As Minerva blocked his stunning spell he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and disappeared. Minerva scanned the hall trying to predict where Harry would reappear.

Harry felt a tinge of regret as he reappeared and fired the disarming spell at Minerva, not bothering to use the verbal spell this time. Minerva's wand flew through the air and clattered onto the floor near Harry's feet.

Harry apparated back to the centre of the hall and stood still for a moment, scanning the room to make sure all of his opponents were down or unarmed. His eyes glowed brightly and he could feel his pulse pounding in his head. He began to breathe heavily as he grinned at a stunned Minerva McGonagall.

The sudden silence was broken by cheering from the far end of the hall. Harry turned and looked at the crowd. He could see the disbelief etched on the faces of both students and teachers alike. He saw his little class standing and cheering for him at the front of the crowd. He smiled at his students and gave them a small bow.

A breathless Gawain Robards appeared beside Harry. Harry handed him his wand back and shook the hand offered by Gawain. Minerva also walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a stern glare, but Harry could see the corners of her mouth twitching. He gave his Headmistress a lopsided grin and reminded himself to apologise to her later.

Harry moved towards the prone figure of Alicia and revived her, while Gawain did likewise for Professor Stonely. As Harry stood up and turned back to face the crowd, he found Ginny was running towards him. She didn't slow down as she reached him and threw her arms around him. Of all the things he had faced in the last two hours, it was this that sent him to the floor.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: A Testing Situation

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	15. Chapter 15

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 15 : Warnings and Weekends

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 10

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Excitement ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. Those who had seen the display of power were awed, but some were fearful. To them it represented an end to any hopes they had of reclaiming the position of power they held last year.

One of those who feared the rise of this new power was Pansy Parkinson. She had seen the final part of Harry's display, as he had taken on four opponents and won, seemingly without too much trouble. Any plans she had for revenge would have to be rethought until she could find a way around the skill of Harry Potter.

Pansy sat in the Slytherin common room and seethed. She thought it was bad enough that she had to return to Hogwarts this year, despite having been a seventh year student last year. Her return was caused by her abysmal performance in all subjects last year except Dark Arts, as the subject had been renamed then.

The death of her parents during the battle of Hogwarts had left her with no option but to try and secure employment, but her poor grades and reputation had seen her blocked at every turn. The children of Death Eaters were being shunned, and she knew her treatment of other students during the previous year was well known, even if she had evaded punishment for it.

The only option left to her had been to return to Hogwarts and attempt to achieve better grades, while hoping that a year away from the public might help to diminish the negative reputation she currently had. It had cost her every Galleon she had left to attend school, after she was denied a grant from the victim's fund. That rejection had come without an explanation, just a letter advising her she would not be receiving assistance at this time.

Now, just over a week into the new school year, she was plotting her enemy's demise, and cursing the wizarding world for the situation she now found herself in. She had watched as Harry Potter and his friends had been welcomed back as heroes, while she was shunned. She was also furious that she had not been offered a chance to take her exams early and leave this stone prison she felt she was trapped in.

And then had come the final insult. Her beloved Slytherin House was infested with mudbloods and blood traitors, worming their way in and taking her final refuge from her. The presence of mudbloods in her house had only become apparent after the twelve year old twins were assigned to Slytherin. At first she thought it was a mistake, but after their first day of lessons the twins had come back babbling about their famous teacher, Harry Potter, and how wonderful it was going to be to learn from him and his friends.

Pansy had been left numb by the revelation, and had taken it as a personal insult to her and her house. It had only gotten worse from then on, as other Slytherin students felt safe enough to reveal their birth heritage. The students from the first four years were a mixture of the pure blooded, half blooded, and mudbloods. She had been horrified as she realised what had been done to the ancient and noble house of Salazar Slytherin.

Now she and her few remaining friends found themselves as outcasts in their own school house. The fear she had instilled in people last year was nothing more than a memory and she feared that those who had suffered her wrath last year might now wish to ensure she suffered for her unpunished crimes. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure why she had been allowed to re-enter the school in the first place.

Her enemies knew what she had done last year, especially the blood traitor, Ginny Weasley. While she despised Ginny and her fawning behaviour around Harry Potter, she also feared Ginny, as the girl knew what crimes she had committed. The use of the unforgivable curses usually resulted in a stay within the walls of Azkaban, but Alecto and Amycus Carrow had encouraged there use by certain students last year, her being one of them. While she had revelled in the power she held last year, it had all turned to ashes on the night of the battle. Her parents had died and her friends had been taken from her.

Goyle was in Azkaban awaiting trial for his alleged crimes last year, Crabbe was dead at the hand of her enemies, and she had not seen Draco Malfoy for nearly eighteen months, but she knew he was still in hiding with his father.

Pansy wondered how she might make contact with Draco and attempt to rejoin him. While they had never been in love, or particularly close now that she thought about it; they had shared a relationship of physical comfort and she thought that ought to count for something.

The laughter from the other side of the common room drew her attention. She saw the little mudbloods from Harry Potter's class talking and giggling with the younger housemates, praising their new hero and his spectacular abilities. Pansy was not impressed by Harry and his skills. She viewed it as another obstacle to overcome if she was ever going to avenge her own losses.

*

The Headmistresses Office was currently playing host to a group of rather bewildered witches and wizards. Until today, their own abilities had been considered formidable by most, but their confidence had been badly shaken by a grinning teenager. Their only consolation at this point was that the teenager in question was Harry Potter.

Kingsley Shacklebolt paced in front of the fire place as he addressed the three people seated before him.

"Let me get this straight. Harry Potter just defeated four highly skilled witches and wizards, two of them being Aurors, without resorting to anything more powerful than a stunning spell?"

Gawain Robards glanced at Minerva McGonagall and Alicia O'Riley before he answered. He could see the same look of embarrassment and astonishment on their faces, as he knew must be on his.

"Kingsley, let me make this clear. What we witnessed this afternoon was a display of power so extraordinary that the wizarding world will be talking about it for a hundred years. At the moment I am just glad that Harry is on our side."

Minerva nodded as Gawain finished speaking. "He's right, Kingsley. I don't think even Albus could have beaten him." She glanced around the room. "I don't know about the others, but I wasn't holding anything back by the end."

Alicia grunted. "I didn't even have a chance to really get going. Once he started apparating around the hall, I may as well have put my wand away and waited for him to stun me, which is effectively what happened."

Kingsley was trying not to smile. He knew these people were extraordinarily gifted, and while Harry was apparently considerably more powerful than any of them, he would still need to keep all the allies on side that he could. After all, Harry was only just one man.

"What do you think we should do, Minerva?" Kingsley asked with interest.

Minerva thought for a moment. "I don't see that we can do anything except make sure Harry can control the power. I had intended to train him in just that skill shortly, and how to stop his eyes giving away his emotions, but after seeing his eyes glow while he fights, I can tell you it doesn't disadvantage him at all. In fact, I found it very distracting, while it didn't affect him at all."

Gawain was shocked. "You've seen it before? I saw it in his first Charms class too. Do you know what causes it?"

Minerva shrugged. "Albus told us that it was power radiating from Harry. Apparently it occurs whenever his emotions are running very high. Great joy or anger can trigger it."

Gawain smiled at that. "I almost forgot to strike when I saw his eyes flash. It really was something, Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded. "I have also seen it before, a few months ago. Unfortunately that was during a period of... rage, if I had to guess." Kingsley shuddered as he recalled the incident and he saw Minerva pale for a moment. "What do you think he was feeling today?"

"It's hard to say," began Minerva, "but if I had to guess, I'd say happiness. He did seem to be enjoying himself, and he also used a verbal spell when he didn't have to. I suspect he may have been showing off for his students."

Gawain's eyes widened at that. "You're right, Minerva. He didn't need to say the spell out loud but he did anyway." Gawain shook his head. "Oh, please don't tell me he was just having a bit of fun by that point?"

Minerva chuckled. "He attacked me with two wands at once, Gawain, one of them being yours. I didn't even know you could wield two wands at the same time."

Kingsley was becoming confused. "You can use two wands at once, but they both fire the same spell at the same time, that's all. I've seen it done."

"You don't understand, Kingsley, he used two wands at the same time and produced two different spells one after the other," said Minerva.

"Actually, it was three spells, Minerva," said Gawain. "He produced a shield with my wand, and fired a stunning spell at you with his wand, and then he disillusioned himself."

Minerva felt her jaw drop. "So that's how he did it. I thought he had apparated again, but he didn't reappear for a long time. Just waiting for me to look the wrong way, the cheeky sod." Minerva smiled ruefully.

Kingsley stopped pacing and looked at Minerva. "So he didn't stun you, even though he could have?"

Minerva shook her head. "He disarmed me instead. The boy has some common sense at least. I would have given him a month's worth of detentions if he had stunned me in front of the students."

The group all laughed as they talked long into the night. Finally, Kingsley asked the question Gawain had been waiting for.

"Should we move Harry into the Auror training program now?"

Gawain desperately wanted to say yes, but now that the moment was upon him, he couldn't do it to the lad.

"I have already spoken to Harry about that possibility," said Gawain, ignoring the very stern glare he was now receiving from Minerva. "He told me he would not leave Hogwarts until he had fulfilled his commitment to you and Minerva to teach for a year."

Kingsley and Minerva shared a look. Both of them smiled as they considered this.

"Oh well," said Kingsley, "at least his little students will have a great teacher for their first year."

Minerva beamed as she tried to give Gawain a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, you'll get him soon enough."

"Right," said Kingsley, "now that I know where Harry and his friends will be at Halloween, may I impose upon the school to host a very special event on behalf of the Ministry, Minerva?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What sort of event?"

Kingsley explained for a minute before receiving the full support of Minerva McGonagall, who was delighted as she imagined the possibility of rendering Harry Potter speechless.

*

Ginny brushed the black hair out of Harry's eyes and she saw that the glow was fading, to be replaced by their regular green shade. Harry kissed her gently as he rolled to one side and lay beside her, draping his arm across her body as the fire and moonlight danced within their room.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of contentment she now had. It had been six weeks since Harry had astounded everyone with his display in the Great Hall. She still felt giddy just thinking about it. The power and speed had been incredible, but it was the flashes from his eyes that stood out in her memory.

Harry's eyes had scared her when he was angry or upset in the past, but she had become used to it now. She hadn't seen him angry for over two months now, and again the glowing eyes represented only good things to her. During his duel, she knew it was adrenaline and excitement that had been running through Harry; he had told her as much later that evening.

At dinner after the duel, she had watched as Harry was congratulated and praised by nearly everyone. His little students had come to him as a group and kept shouting ' _Expelliarmus_ ' as they re-enacted Harry's disarming of Gawain Robards. After they had left, Harry explained to her, Ron, and Hermione, that he was teaching the kids that very spell in their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, and he had only performed it verbally so his students could see it in action. She and Ron had laughed, while Hermione had rolled her eyes, muttering something about showing off.

Back in their room that night, Ginny had asked Harry to teach her how to apparate. She had not had a chance to learn during the previous year, but she was now of age and could sit the test if she could learn how to do it. Harry had readily agreed and asked Minerva McGonagall if he could arrange to have the wards lowered to teach Ginny. Minerva had realised that a lot of students this year were of age and still couldn't apparate. She arranged for an early class to be run by the Ministry instructors for those of age, but gave Harry permission to join them to teach Ginny one on one.

Ginny smiled as she thought about the apparation lessons. It had taken her a few lessons before she had been able to apparate with confidence. Then Harry had told her to follow him before he apparated around the hall and she had chased him, laughing as she finally caught up with him. The Ministry instructor had then informed her that they were disrupting the other students and that she no longer needed any further training. The instructor gave her a certificate and politely asked her to leave.

Harry had turned to the instructor at that point and informed him he had not received a certificate either, as he never took the lessons. The instructor had muttered under his breath as he quickly made out a certificate for Harry, and then showed them the door.

Since then, she and Harry had been going to the forested area between the school and Hogsmeade, practicing apparating as they chased each other through the trees. To Ginny it was a feeling like flying, and while Harry could move faster than her, she was starting to get faster.

Ginny had also gone to the Quidditch trials with Harry four weeks ago. As she watched the younger students flying, Harry had told her he wasn't going to try out for the team because it wouldn't be fair to the others as he was a teacher. Ron had also decided not to try out because he wanted to spend his free time with Hermione, who had no interest in Quidditch.

Ginny had tried out briefly, but her heart wasn't in it as she saw Harry watching her from the stands. He was standing and cheering for her as she flew, but all she could think about was being with him, and how much time she would lose with Harry if she made the team. Suddenly Quidditch had seemed so trivial compared to her other goals in life, so she had withdrawn herself from the trial, much to the disappointment of the new captain.

Harry had understood her decision. He too found he could no longer maintain the enthusiasm he had once held for the game. Upon learning of Ginny's withdrawal, Minerva had come to see her and ask her to reconsider; but Minerva had quickly realised that Ginny wasn't going to budge. It was apparent to Minerva that Ginny didn't want to try and recapture her previous years at Hogwarts. She was aiming higher.

As a consolation, Harry had asked Ginny to become the teacher of the muggle born classes flying lessons. Ginny had jumped at the chance, and had found the teaching role just as rewarding as winning the Quidditch Cup, as she watched her students develop under her guidance.

Now, as the cold weather had fully set in, Ginny was warm and comfortable as she lay with Harry, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace and contemplating the recent announcement of a Ball that was to be held on Halloween, instead of the traditional feast. It was only two weeks from now, and she would get the chance to dance with Harry; something they hadn't done since his birthday, and she couldn't wait.

*

The following morning in the Great Hall, Harry had been surprised to find two letters had arrived for him. The first was from Luna Lovegood, wanting to know if he was still willing to give an interview to the Quibbler. The second had almost caused Harry to choke and his eyes flashed for a moment, startling Ginny.

Harry showed the letter to Ginny. It was a request from Narcissa Malfoy to testify on her behalf as to her actions on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny had been offended that the woman had even had the nerve to consider the possibility, let alone actually write to Harry and ask.

"What is she thinking?" asked Ginny angrily.

"That she doesn't want to go to Azkaban," said Harry, shaking his head. "She thinks that if I testify that she lied to Voldemort in order to save me, the Wizengamot might be lenient towards her."

"But she didn't lie to save you, she lied to save Draco," insisted Ginny.

"I know, Gin, but that same lie did save my life."

"Harry, you can't be seriously thinking about doing this. Hermione would be very upset," said Ginny.

"Very upset about what?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ginny both cringed. They had been so absorbed by their own concerns they hadn't noticed Hermione and Ron had arrived at the table and were now standing beside them. Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He wasn't sure of what he should say.

"Uh... nothing important, Hermione. I wasn't going to do it anyway," said Harry quickly.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Nothing to worry about."

Hermione and Ron sat down with Harry and Ginny. Hermione fixed them with a piercing stare.

"One of you had better tell me what's going on, right now."

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. She slowly stretched her hand towards Hermione and gave her the letter from Narcissa. Hermione read the letter quickly before she threw it onto the table and scowled.

"She thinks you can save her, does she?" hissed Hermione through clenched teeth.

Harry nodded, as Ron picked up the letter and read it. He handed it back to Harry as he put an arm around Hermione. Harry watched Ron cautiously as he sat beside Hermione, apparently unmoved by the request.

"I think you should do it," said Ron thoughtfully.

"What... why?" asked Harry, startled by his best friend's comment.

"If she thinks you can save her, she is being very selective with her memory," said Ron darkly. "When they ask you to describe what happened, remember to start at the very beginning. Don't forget to mention the parts about torture, kidnapping, and murder, all carried out in her home with her permission."

Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ron held Hermione and waited for Harry to respond.

Harry was shocked by Ron's idea. He looked at Ginny and saw a grin on her face, but he didn't think it had anything to do with being happy.

"I need to talk to McGonagall about this," said Harry. "I'll testify against her if I can, but not for her. It's the least Hermione and Dobby deserve."

Hermione gave Harry a weak smile as Ron looked at him. He nodded his head once at Harry before returning his attention to Hermione. Ginny took Harry's hand.

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny. "We can talk to her before lessons start if we hurry."

*

"Enter, Mr Potter."

Harry stepped into the Headmistresses Office and found Minerva McGonagall sitting behind her desk as if she had been waiting for him. He had been given the password to get passed the gargoyle some time ago, but he still thought it was polite to knock first.

"And Miss Weasley, I see. What can I do for you both?" asked Minerva.

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Minerva. "I received this today. I would like your opinion on what you think I should do."

Minerva read the letter before handing it back to Harry.

"This is a matter between you and Narcissa Malfoy, Harry. My only advice would be to do what you think is right."

"Do I have to testify?" asked Harry, not entirely sure how wizarding courts worked.

"Of course not. This is a request only, and you are not bound to do anything," said Minerva.

Harry looked at the letter in his hand. He had known he would be called to a hearing sooner or later, but he had never imagined it would be by a Voldemort supporter.

Minerva watched Harry closely. She had known he would receive this letter today. Harry didn't know it, but his mail was still being scanned by the Ministry, and was being held there with only a few exceptions being passed on. Mainly Harry's mail consisted of hundreds of marriage proposals and the occasional death threat, but every now and then a genuine letter arrived, and Kingsley had notified her of this letter last night. She was surprised Harry had come to her though; she had thought he would simply destroy the letter.

"What's troubling you, Harry?" asked Minerva kindly.

Harry looked back up. "Something Ron said gave me an idea, Minerva. He said I should testify about everything Narcissa did, not just what she did in the forest. I was wondering if I should testify against her, not for her."

"Would it serve any purpose to testify at all?" asked Minerva.

Harry considered his response. "It would give Hermione and Dobby a voice."

Minerva smiled at Harry. "Then your way forward is clear. Would you like me to notify the Wizengamot of your intention to testify against Narcissa Malfoy? I'm sure they would be very grateful for your assistance."

Harry looked at Ginny. "What do you think I should do?"

Ginny put her forehead against Harry's for a moment. As she pulled back Harry could see a tear in her eye.

"I will support your decision either way, but personally, I think you should make sure she is never free to hurt others again," said Ginny fiercely.

Harry nodded and turned back to Minerva. "Set it up, Minerva."

"Very well, Harry. Now, while you're here, I have had another request for your services," said Minerva with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh yes, and what service may that be?"

"To teach," said Minerva, a twinkle in her eye.

Harry was confused. "To teach what? I already teach."

Minerva sighed. "I take it then, that you haven't noticed the looks of envy your students are receiving from the other first and second year students?"

Harry shook his head, while beside him, Ginny beamed. She had noticed for weeks now, how the other students watched Harry's class as they practiced spells together out in the grounds.

"Harry, the results achieved by you and your fellow teachers have been nothing short of remarkable. Your students are nearly at the appropriate level to begin the second year, after less than two months. Added to that, they are happily disarming each other out in the grounds as they re-enact your victory against Gawain and I," said Minerva, giving Harry a withering stare.

Harry blushed at this, still feeling a little guilty for disarming his Headmistress.

"These are spells that the regular second year class have not begun to learn yet," continued Minerva. "Hence to say, a group of the first and second year students took it upon themselves to start a petition, asking that they also be taught by Dumbledore's Army."

Harry gaped at Minerva. He knew his students were doing well, but he hadn't really noticed the other students looking at them. He had gotten so used to being looked at himself, that he just tuned it out.

Minerva chuckled as she saw Harry struggle with his words. "Relax, Harry. I wouldn't ask you to take on any more teaching duties. I just thought you might like to know that I am very proud of what you have all achieved, and that you have also inspired other youngsters to want to learn more."

Harry looked at the floor. "Yes, Minerva... thanks."

Minerva shared a quick grin with Ginny. "Before you both go, there is one more thing. Please make sure you have secured appropriate attire for the Halloween Ball. If you haven't yet, I suggest you do so, as you two will be called upon to lead the first dance."

Harry swallowed at that piece of news. Ginny bounced up and down.

*

"Can we come to the Ball, Harry? I swear we won't get in the way," begged Alex.

Harry gave his students a sad smile as they looked at him hopefully. "I'm sorry kids; the Ball is for fourth year students and above. It wouldn't be very fair to the other youngsters if you were allowed to go and they weren't."

Alex glared at Harry for a second. "They got to go to school last year and we didn't. That wasn't very fair."

Harry thought Alex had a point, as Vicky and Jack nodded their agreement. It was also the first time any of his students had mentioned their omission from Hogwarts last year. This was an interesting way to start the week.

Harry had to be careful here. "Alex, it wasn't the other students who stopped you from coming to school. They would have been happy to have you here. It was Voldemort and his supporters that kept you from attending this school."

Alex considered this for a minute, before he slowly nodded his understanding.

"I tell you what," said Harry, "Professor McGonagall told me this morning that you are all doing very well, so why don't we change our last class on Friday to an extra flying lesson as a little reward?"

Jack almost jumped out his seat. "That would mean we could fly all afternoon because we already have flying straight after lunch."

Harry grinned. "Yes, I suppose it would."

Alex, Vicky and Jack all jumped up and down as they contemplated a whole afternoon of flying. Max and Mary sat quietly and Harry was a little disconcerted by this. The twins loved to fly; they were naturals at it and he had expected them to be happy at the prospect of more flying time. Instead, they almost looked scared.

"Max, Mary, is something wrong?" asked Harry softly.

The twins looked at each other and Harry saw that they were definitely worried about something.

"Kids, settle down," said Harry to Alex, Vicky, and Jack. "Mary, are you okay?"

Harry thought Mary was about to cry as her bottom lip trembled. The other kids had noticed something was wrong now and had fallen silent.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it," said Harry soothingly.

Max put his arm around his sister and looked up at Harry. "We heard something, Harry... something bad."

Harry was concerned now. Whatever was going on, it had clearly frightened his students.

"What did you hear, Max?"

"We heard some older kids talking about hurting you," said Max, now clearly shaken. "You and Ginny."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat before it restarted at an alarming speed. He didn't really worry about threats to him, but a threat to Ginny was something he couldn't ignore. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke.

"Max, it's alright. Why don't you just tell me what you heard and I'll make sure it's taken care of?"

Max nodded. "We were in the common room, and it was late. Mary and I were heading to our Astronomy lesson at midnight, but we heard voices as we came down the stairs. We heard them talking about how they could attack you. Some of them were saying that you were too powerful, but one of them said you would be easy to get if they could get Ginny first. They said you had died for her, and you would do it again."

Harry's blood ran cold. This had happened on Friday night, and they were only just telling him now, two days later.

"Do you know who they were?" asked Harry, a little too forcefully he realised as he said it.

Max cowered under his glare.

"I'm sorry, Max," said Harry, getting himself back under control. "I'm not angry with you, but I really need to know everything you heard."

Max nodded again. "I'm sorry, Harry; we didn't see them because we were too scared to go passed them. When they finished talking they came up the staircase and we hid behind a statue. After that we went to our lesson."

Harry knew Max wasn't lying, but he might get Professor McGonagall to check further using Legilimency. She was far better at it than he was.

Harry was also kicking himself for not noticing something was troubling Max and Mary sooner. He had seen the twins several times in the Great Hall over the course of the weekend. He tried to recall if their distress had been obvious before now, but he just couldn't remember.

"Were the voices familiar to you?" asked Harry.

Max and Mary both shook their heads. "No," said Max, "but the one who said they should hurt Ginny first was a girl."

An idea occurred to Harry. "Max, would it be okay if I had a look at your memory of that night? Maybe I would recognise the voice."

Max nodded slowly, but Harry could tell he didn't really understand how Harry was going to look at his memory.

"Alright kids, we're going to go and see the Headmistress. She will be able to help us."

Max and Mary looked relieved as Harry led them through the corridors and up the staircase towards Professor McGonagall's office. Harry suspected they had been struggling with the idea of telling him about what they had heard for a while now. They may not have told him straight away because they were unsure of how he would react; or they may have feared he would not believe them. Harry remembered having the same problem during his second year when Dumbledore had asked him if he had anything he wanted to tell him about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry!" exclaimed a startled Minerva as Harry entered her office without knocking. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry also had his class with him. Her demeanour rapidly became very stern. "What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

Harry registered the use of his surname. "Professor, we may have a problem that needs our attention."

"Go on."

"Max and Mary overheard a conversation on Friday night. This conversation revolved around the best way to attack me. I think we should have a look at the kid's memories and see if we can learn any more. Unfortunately, they didn't see who was talking, they only heard it, but maybe we will recognise a voice," concluded Harry.

Minerva regarded Harry for a moment. She knew he would make a wonderful teacher if he ever changed his mind about being an Auror, but judging by the way he was going about trying to solve this little mystery, he would probably make an even better Auror.

"Very well, Mr Potter. Have you explained the process to your students?" asked Minerva.

Harry nodded. "They know what is going to happen, but I would be happy to demonstrate first, so they can see there is nothing to be worried about."

Minerva nodded as she made her way to the Pensieve. Harry looked at his students.

"Max and Mary, come with me. You three, why don't you have a look around at the portraits," suggested Harry. "These are all the previous Heads of the school."

Alex, Vicky, and Jack began making their way around the room while Max and Mary stepped to the Pensieve with Harry. Harry quickly extracted the memory of their earlier conversation in the classroom and placed it into the Pensieve. The twins had looked on with fascination, as they saw images of their conversation with Harry swirling around in the stone bowl.

Minerva asked Max and Mary both to think about the conversation they had overheard as she placed her wand against their temples one at a time. She extracted the silvery thread of memory and placed it into the Pensieve. Harry thanked the kids and sent them off to join the others while he and Minerva put their faces into the Pensieve and watched the memory.

After only two minutes, Harry pulled his face out of the stone bowl and looked at Minerva, his concern mirrored in her face.

"So," said Harry, his voice rasping, "Pansy Parkinson thinks she can get at me by hurting Ginny."

Harry felt his blood boil for a second. His power meant he was no longer an easily reachable target, so now people plotted to hurt those closest to him to get at him.

Minerva frowned. "It would seem so, but there was no direct threat indicating anything more than just talk. I'm afraid I can't do anything at the moment, Harry, but I will have Miss Parkinson and her friends watched from now on."

Harry almost objected until he saw the troubled look on Minerva's face. She was worried, but there was nothing more she could do. Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Minerva. I'll tell Ginny to be careful."

Harry looked around the room and saw his students standing in front of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, listening to a story in rapt fascination.

"I think I had better get my students back to class before Professor Dumbledore starts telling them less than flattering stories about me," said Harry, making his way over to his students.

"Ah, Harry," said Albus Dumbledore brightly, "these delightful students have just been telling me what a wonderful teacher you are."

Harry looked down at his students and felt his cheeks redden. "Were they just?"

Harry's students looked at the floor while Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

"Look after them, Harry. Children are, after all, our greatest treasures."

"I will, Professor," said Harry, before turning back to his students. "Come on, you lot. We have a lesson to finish."

With that Harry ushered his class out the door and gave a small wave to Minerva as he left. Minerva chuckled as she watched them go. After the door had shut she addressed the portraits.

"Report back to me if you see or hear any suspicious activity in relation to Miss Pansy Parkinson, she is a seventh year Slytherin student."

*

The rest of the week passed by without incident, as Harry and Ginny kept an eye out for Pansy Parkinson and any of the older Slytherin students. Professor Slughorn had watched the memories of Max and Mary, but he had been unable to identify the other voices, but he was sure they would be fifth or sixth year students; after all, there were only a few seventh year students in Slytherin as most had chosen not to return to Hogwarts.

Gawain and Alicia had also been informed of the situation and were now paying extra attention to the older Slytherin students, but other than the usual grumbling about Harry, they detected no further hint of any plot to attack Harry or Ginny.

On Friday evening, following a very tiring double flying lesson with the muggle born class, Harry and Ginny were summoned to the Headmistresses office following dinner. When they had arrived at the office, they had been surprised to find Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting for them.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. How are you both?" asked Kingsley, his deep voice booming as he greeted his young friends.

"Very well, thanks Kingsley," replied Harry with a smile, as he shook Kingsley's hand, "And you?"

Kingsley gave Ginny a quick hug before he moved to the sofas by the fireplace, a warm fire already merrily burning within. Harry and Ginny sat on one sofa while Kingsley and Minerva took the other. Kingsley regarded the young couple before he continued.

"To be honest, I'm troubled by some unusual developments concerning you, Harry."

Harry wasn't shocked by this. "What events exactly?"

"Several weeks ago, four bodies were discovered at an isolated farm house in the far north of the country. All four showed no signs of injury, or any other marks which would explain their deaths to the muggle authorities. As two of the victims were young men, it is causing quite a stir in that part of the country," said Kingsley.

Harry grunted. "The Killing Curse, I take it?"

Kingsley nodded. "Indeed. Our best information suggests it was the Malfoys, and judging by the evidence left behind, they are no longer alone."

Harry felt his body tense at the mention of the Malfoys. He had not consciously thought about Lucius and Draco for some time.

Kingsley continued. "Minerva has informed me of your wish to testify against Narcissa. I would like to give you the opportunity to reconsider in light of what you have just learnt. Lucius has become desperate and reckless enough to kill muggles without cause. He may come after you if he learns that you have testified against his wife."

Harry was baffled. "But Lucius left his wife behind, Kingsley, why would he care if I testified against her or not?"

Kingsley understood Harry's confusion. "Harry, I don't believe Lucius Malfoy is in his right mind anymore. He may view any attack against the Malfoy name, even one against the wife he abandoned, as a personal attack and seek revenge for it."

Harry chuckled. "I think Lucius has more than enough reasons to come after me, Kingsley. I will go ahead with my decision to testify."

Kingsley nodded. "Very well. Now, onto the matter of the threat made against the two of you by the charming and delightful Miss Parkinson."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as Kingsley's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"While no specific threat has been made, I would like you two to take extra care when you move around the castle. Make sure you don't go anywhere alone," said Kingsley.

Harry and Ginny nodded their understanding.

Kingsley continued. "I will look further into the original allegations made against Miss Parkinson following the overthrow of the previous administration of this school, and see if I can find anything that might give me the power to remove her from Hogwarts. Ginny, we may need to review your statements in relation to Miss Parkinson as well, okay. Until then, look after each other."

"Yes, Kingsley," said Harry and Ginny in unison.

Harry looked at Ginny, wondering why she had never told him she had made an official statement regarding Pansy Parkinson. He decided he would let Ginny talk about it later if she wished, but he wasn't going to demand an explanation. He understood wanting to keep something to yourself.

"Excellent," said Kingsley, smiling now. "Have you got everything ready for the Halloween Ball next Sunday?"

"Ah, not quite," said Harry, noticing the mischievous look on both Kingsley and Minerva's faces.

"Well, I suggest you stop wasting time sitting here and get to it, Harry. The evening will be remembered for how the first dance was performed, so best to make a good impression."

Harry was looking very carefully at Kingsley and Minerva. They were very insistent that he and Ginny be presentable for the Ball, and Harry was sure they were up to something, but he couldn't figure out what it was yet.

*

The next day, Harry and Ginny took the opportunity to go to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione to meet Arthur and Molly for lunch, before trying to find suitable robes for the Halloween Ball. Despite the fact they had already bought dress robes for this year, Harry thought they should really try and do something grander if they were going to be leading the first dance.

"So, dears, Minerva tells me you have all been very busy at school lately," said Molly, as they all sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron having a lunch.

Ron was unable to answer due to a mouth full of sandwich. Ginny nodded at her parents.

"I've only got two subjects now, but I'm also teaching Flying Lessons to Harry's muggle born class, and my Prefect work is starting to pick up as we get further into the year. And of course, Gawain Robards has started training us for the Auror program," said Ginny, and Harry could hear the excitement in her voice.

Molly regarded her daughter with a concerned look. She had hoped Ginny would follow in her footsteps and choose a career as a Healer. Instead, she would be out there battling the dark arts with Harry and Ron, and it made her nervous. Most of the friends she had who had been Aurors were now dead, and now three of her children would be engaging in the perilous job.

Harry thought about the Auror training. Following Harry's initial test with Gawain, they had begun to hold a few lessons each week for the Dumbledore's Army members who were going to continue on to the Auror program next year. As all of Dumbledore's Army had already passed Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Auror lessons were being held in their place.

Harry and Gawain had been concentrating on duelling to begin with, as Gawain had wanted to see if others could apparate in the middle of a duel like Harry had done. So far, they had achieved limited success, as most of the students still had to spin before they apparated, leaving themselves vulnerable for a second. However, they were getting faster at it, and Harry was confident at least some of them would soon be able to apparate without the need to spin first.

"What about you, Hermione? Minerva tells me you are also teaching Harry's class," said Molly.

Hermione grinned at Molly. "I'm teaching History of Magic."

Harry laughed as he listened to Hermione. She was the only person he knew who was excited by the history of magic, but he had to admit, his little students did seem to enjoy her lessons.

"What fun," said Molly, with a bemused expression on her face.

"Oh, it is," said Hermione. "I started by teaching them nursery rhymes, and then I changed the words to match various historical facts. The children picked it up so quickly."

Molly was intrigued as she continued to question Hermione about her teaching method, while Harry now understood why his students liked Hermione's lessons. They were sitting around singing for an hour twice a week.

As lunch continued on, Harry noticed they were starting to be watched by a large number of people. He wasn't surprised, as this was a gathering of some of the most famous witches and wizards in the country. He just hoped the wizarding community would get used to seeing him in public soon, because he couldn't hide away forever.

Harry was delighted, and Molly beamed, as Arthur told them about his promotion at work. His old department had been disbanded, with most of the witches and wizards who worked for Arthur being transferred to the Magical Law Enforcement Department to help make up the numbers. Arthur had been promoted to be the Assistant Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. While he had been the Head of his previous department, his new role of Assistant Head actually came with far more responsibilities and staff to look after.

Following lunch, the whole group made a visit to Gringotts, and the Burrow Family vault. Ron was left a gibbering mess as the vault door had opened to reveal the immense amount of gold and treasures within. Beside him, Hermione had managed to retain the use of her limbs, but was unable to speak for several minutes.

Harry and Ginny poked around the treasure, looking for some jewellery for Ginny to wear to the Ball. A number of beautiful silver pieces were found, following which Hermione and Ginny had made their way out into the muggle world to purchase a dress for Ginny which would match the jewellery she was now wearing, while Harry and Ron were fitted for new dress robes.

Once Hermione and Ginny had rejoined Ron and Harry at Madame Malkin's, Hermione had tried on a few dresses until Ron had told her that while the dresses she was trying on certainly highlighted her beauty, the one she had already had fitted before the school year was prettier than anything she was trying on. Harry and Ginny had shared a look between themselves, wondering where Ron had acquired his sudden gift for charm and tact.

Ginny, meanwhile, was carrying a box which Harry assumed contained a new dress. His requests to see the dress were dismissed, as Ginny would only concede that the dress was white and Harry should make he sure he wore something to match.

As they group stepped back out into Diagon Alley from Madame Malkin's, they suddenly came face to face with a number of reporters. Harry scanned the crowd and was relieved to see Rita Skeeter was not among them. After standing for photos for a few minutes, and answering only a couple of questions, they had made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Burrow for a home cooked meal.

*

Arthur Weasley looked at his surrogate son carefully. Around him sat all manner of muggle items he had taken apart and rebuilt over the years, yet he was still no closer to understanding how they worked.

Harry surveyed the large shed and its dusty contents as he waited for Arthur to begin. He was not sure why Arthur had wanted to talk to him privately, but he knew the man wouldn't have asked without a reason.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Kingsley tells me you are going to testify against Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes, I am," said Harry warily.

"I understand why you want to do this, Harry, but I want you to understand just what it is you're letting yourself in for."

Harry stared intently at Arthur. When Arthur had mentioned testifying, he thought he would try and talk him out of it. Instead, Arthur was doing something else.

"What do you mean, Arthur?"

"You must be prepared for the people representing Narcissa Malfoy. Their job will be to make her look like a victim, and they will go to any lengths to do so. They may also use this opportunity to question you about your actions during the war, and you will not be in a position to lie about any of it. If you do, Narcissa will have all the leverage she needs to get the case against her withdrawn. Do you understand?" asked Arthur.

Harry's mind raced. He hadn't considered this at all. He thought he would be able to go in and say his piece, and then leave. Now he learned that he could be questioned about anything and everything Narcissa thought might help her case. A troubling thought occurred to Harry.

"What about the Horcruxes? Would I have to reveal anything about them?" asked Harry, suddenly very nervous at the prospect of testifying before the Wizengamot.

"Yes, Harry," replied Arthur. "If they ask, you will have only two choices. You can tell the truth and reveal to the magical community what you were doing for the last year, or you can lie, setting free the woman who is partly responsible for the suffering and misery endured by countless witches and wizards."

Harry was stunned. The implications were enormous.

"Arthur, why didn't Kingsley and Minerva mention this to me?"

"To be honest, I don't believe they actually thought you would testify. They also believe that anyone who had any involvement with the Horcruxes, such as the Malfoy family, would be sealing their own fate if they ever acknowledged their involvement. Those objects are considered so dark that it would mean a very long sentence in Azkaban if it was revealed that someone had, for instance, sent a Horcrux to Hogwarts in the hands of a young girl in the hopes muggle born children would be killed. Even just being a member of that family would be harmful to your chances at trial."

Harry grimaced. "I don't want to drag Ginny into this."

Arthur gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I know, Harry."

Harry nodded. "What happens if I don't testify?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Narcissa will be tried on the evidence available, and she will almost certainly face time in Azkaban; but she will also defend her actions and claim that she saved your life in the forest on the night of the battle. From what you've told me, that is actually true, although not for the reasons she will claim at trial, and if you don't contradict her it will go a long way towards her plea for mercy."

Harry shuddered at the thought. A Voldemort supporter using him to attain mercy for themselves made him feel sick to the stomach.

"I'm going to need to think about this, Arthur. I didn't realise how complicated it could get."

Arthur stood and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I don't envy your position, son, but we will support whatever you decide to do. I'm always here if you need to talk about anything."

*

The next week passed by in a flurry of activity. As no further information was discovered regarding Pansy Parkinson and her plans, Harry and Ginny had put the worry to one side so they could concentrate on school, teaching, the Halloween Ball, and each other.

As their schedules began to run out of space, Harry and Ginny found they were spending less and less time alone together. They had both started to yearn for their peaceful summer at the Burrow once more.

Ron and Hermione were also feeling stretched, as they tried to make time for each other in between lessons, Auror training, teaching, and their duties as Head Boy and Girl.

As the four friends sat down to have dinner on the eve of the Halloween Ball, they had all agreed to make more time for each other, and not to take on any more commitments this year.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny had curled up together on the sofa in their room, talking about what they thought Kingsley and Minerva were up to, and discussing whether or not Harry should testify. After a long talk involving many tears, Harry made his decision. He would not let Narcissa use his name in an attempt to avoid justice.

*

Draco looked at the picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet again. Four of the people he had most despised since his first year at Hogwarts were standing in Diagon Alley, all looking put out by the attention they were receiving. Draco read the article which described the trip Harry and his friends had taken to Diagon Alley again. He was surprised to find he didn't care. Previously he would have been angry to see Harry in the paper, now it seemed like so much wasted effort.

His father made it a point of showing any pictures of Harry and the others to him. He supposed his father thought it would remind him of why they needed to take their revenge; but instead, Draco didn't feel jealousy or anger, just a quiet yearning to be able to enjoy a similar life. He knew it was impossible now, but he had started to harbour a very different dream to his fathers.

Draco made a show of balling up the paper and throwing it at the wall, as he had done with the issue which had featured a photo of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley kissing, while Harry and his girlfriend stood behind them and grinned.

The other members of the Malfoy's ragtag group had nodded and grunted in appreciation at his show of disgust. Draco glared at them and wondered if any of them were having the same doubts as he was. A peaceful life without power was certainly preferable to this.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Warnings and Weekends

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	16. Chapter 16

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 16 : Halloween

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 12

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Ginny looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and grimaced. She felt like she may have gone too far with the makeup, as she was not really used to wearing any. Using her wand, she removed the makeup and started again, trying to remember what her mother had told her years ago. Something along the lines of 'less is more', if she recalled correctly. A knock on the door caused her to jump and almost put her own eye out.

"Don't you dare come in here, Harry Potter," she snapped.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ginny?" asked Harry through the door. "You've been in there a long time."

Ginny smiled as she heard the genuine concern in his voice. He just couldn't understand why it was taking her so long to get ready, but like Harry, she could sense Minerva and Kingsley were up to something and she wanted to be ready for anything.

"I'm fine, thank you, Harry. I just need a few minutes to get this makeup right."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed. "Not unless you have a lot of experience applying makeup that I don't know about."

Silence came from the other side of the door, and Ginny grinned. A moment later, Harry was back.

"Erm... I don't know about putting it on, but I can tell you if it looks good," ventured Harry gamely.

 _My sweet Harry, always trying to help_ , thought Ginny. "Just wait on the sofa, Harry. I'm almost done."

Ginny applied her lipstick for what she hoped was the last time and stood back to check the results. She didn't grimace at her reflection this time, and she thought it was about as good as it was going to get no matter how many attempts she made at it.

She checked the thin silver necklace she was wearing wasn't caught up in the straps of her dress, and that the matching earrings hadn't tangled themselves in her hair. She briefly thought that she should have put her hair up, but she had always preferred to wear it down, so she had left it that way so at least one part of her felt like herself tonight.

She breathed out slowly as she adjusted her new dress. Now this was something she was pleased with. It was a beautiful white dress, sleeveless with the thin straps tying behind her neck. The fabric hugged her figure and even Ginny was surprised to find she felt sexy wearing it. She turned and saw the top half of her back was exposed by the dresses plunging lines, but her hair drifted over her back so that she never showed too much skin at one time. She was very pleased with the result and she hoped Harry would be too.

Meanwhile, Harry was pacing the room as he waited for Ginny to emerge from the bathroom. He hadn't taken her advice to sit down because he didn't want to put creases in the brand new formal black robes he was wearing; or the new suit he had on beneath the robes.

While Ginny had been trying on dresses in the muggle shops, Harry had chosen a new suit after several false starts as he tried to add a striking colour to his apparel. In the end, he had gone with a black suit over a black shirt and white tie. He had chosen the white tie to match Ginny's dress, as that was the only detail she had revealed to him regarding her dress for the Ball.

A click behind him announced that Ginny was finally coming out of the bathroom. Harry turned and took in the sight before him. His jaw dropped and he was afraid he may never be able to close his mouth again.

Ginny smiled demurely at Harry and he felt his knees go weak. As she walked slowly towards him, Harry was worried for a moment he might actually sink to the floor. His beautiful Ginny was stunning, and he would have happily spent the rest of the night just standing in their room looking at her. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"You look beautiful, my Ginny."

Ginny breathed out as she felt relief flood through her. As long as Harry had approved, she had everything she needed. She gave Harry a grin before she kissed him softly. As she pulled back from Harry she laughed and used her thumb to wipe the small smudge of lipstick off his lips.

Harry, meanwhile, had lost the power of speech.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny, as she herself began to admire Harry.

"Huh... yes, of course," said Harry. "Did I already say you look beautiful?"

"Yes you did, thank you, my handsome Harry," said Ginny, giggling as she watched Harry trying to regain his composure. "Shall we go?"

Harry checked his watch. "We still have about ten minutes before we're due to meet Ron and Hermione in the corridor."

"Right then, what would you like to do while we wait?" asked Ginny. "Keeping in mind it has to be something that won't ruin my makeup," she added hastily, after seeing the mischievous grin appear on Harry's face.

Harry thought for a moment before he smiled. He faced Ginny and bowed.

"May I have the first dance?"

Ginny felt her heart melt as she stepped to Harry and they danced slowly together, hearing the music only in their heads.

Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as they moved together. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny thought she might cry for a second. "I love you too, my sweet Harry."

*

Hermione was a ball of nervous energy as she waited in the corridor with Ron, outside Harry and Ginny's room.

"Where are they? They're nearly late."

Ron grinned at Hermione. "They're not late yet, 'Mione. Don't worry, we'll open the door ourselves if they don't come out within two minutes."

Hermione nodded as she peered at the stonework where Harry and Ginny's door would appear. Ron gazed at Hermione and felt himself take a sharp intake of breath. She was truly beautiful, wearing a striking emerald green dress and gold jewellery. When she had emerged from the bathroom, Ron had found himself in a similar predicament to Harry, and would have happily passed on the Ball to stay right where he was with the woman he loved.

Now he stood and admired Hermione, staggering beauty and intellect all rolled into one perfect girl who loved him. Ron wasn't sure that he deserved to be so lucky, but he wasn't going to complain too loudly about it.

As he gazed at Hermione, she jumped and pointed as the door appeared in the stonework. They stepped back as the door opened and Harry stepped out, followed by Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, before they both started emitting high pitched squeals as they hugged each other.

After Ginny broke away from Hermione, Harry stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look amazing, Hermione," said Harry, catching the smile on Ron's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Wow, Ginny," said Ron. He had never really seen his sister as a woman before, but now that he had, he had to admit the result was startling.

Ginny grinned at her brother as he stood wearing a suit and robes similar to Harry's, but with a tie to match Hermione's dress. It was a marked improvement on the last time she had seen Ron dressed up for a Ball. That had been the Yule Ball four years ago when Ron had been sent second hand robes to wear by their parents.

"You look very handsome, big brother," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny," replied a blushing Ron. "Let's get going before I change my mind."

Harry laughed at his friend as they began to make their way to the Great Hall.

As they reached the bottom of the central staircase, they were met by two groups of people. The first was the muggle born class who 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in all the right places before they disappeared up the stairs and off to bed.

The second group was the Weasley family and Mr and Mrs Granger. Molly and Arthur beamed at their children, Molly clutching her chest as she did so. Behind her, her other sons all grinned. Fleur and Verity also stood with Bill and George, both looking radiant in the light which was being cast by the torches.

Mr and Mrs Granger came forward and embraced Hermione, telling her how beautiful she looked. Arthur approached Harry and shook his hand.

"What are you all doing here, Arthur?" asked Harry, unable to hide the surprise in his voice as he noticed the entire Weasley clan was wearing new dress robes.

"Kingsley extended an invitation. Actually, he was very insistent; said I had to bring the whole family, and that if I said no, he would make it an order," said Arthur with a chuckle. "Do you know what's going on, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, as his eyes narrowed, "but I'm sure whatever it is will involve a fair bit more than just leading the first dance."

"Who's leading the first dance?" interrupted Molly from beside Harry and Arthur.

"We are, Mum," said Ginny.

"Oh, dear, how wonderful. Let's get into the hall then. No sense standing around out here waiting for an invitation."

With that, Molly started herding everyone towards the Great Hall. Before Harry reached the doors he noticed Luna Lovegood standing to one side with a young man holding a camera. Luna gave Harry a small wave.

"Luna," said Harry grinning, "how are you?"

"Oh, very well, thank you Harry. Are you going to the Halloween Ball?"

Harry's train of thought derailed as he stared at Luna. "Um... yes. That's why we're all dressed up."

"It's very strange isn't it, a party to celebrate Halloween," said Luna airily.

Harry smiled as Ron and Ginny both giggled. He suddenly realised he had missed Luna.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Luna, I'd be happy to give that interview for the Quibbler whenever you would like, but why did it take you so long to ask me?"

"That was Daddy. He said we should let you settle back into Hogwarts before we interviewed you, so that way there was a chance something interesting might have happened to you. It's all very exciting, and our new reporter, Ebony, has been practicing the interview for weeks now," said Luna, as if this all made perfect sense.

Harry was grateful to Xeno Lovegood for giving him some time, if not his reasoning for it, but he was still baffled by the mention of a practice interview.

"Who's Ebony?" asked Harry.

Luna smiled at Harry. "She is the reporter from the train station. She is very excited about the interview, Harry, and she has been practicing in the mirror to make sure she doesn't forget any of her questions."

"Why doesn't she just write them down?"

"That's a good idea, Harry. I'll tell her that tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. He again noticed the photographer standing beside Luna, who had listened to the conversation between Luna and Harry with barely suppressed mirth.

"Are you reporting on the Halloween Ball tonight, Luna?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, the Minister invited me."

"Then why have you brought a photographer with you?" asked a now completely baffled Harry.

"I wanted to take some pictures, but I suspect I will need my hands free to eat," said Luna by way of an explanation.

"Well then," said Harry, deciding this could go on all night if he didn't put a stop to it now, "should we all head inside and eat?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

*

The Great Hall was decorated in a way Harry and Ginny had never seen before. Where the Yule Ball had been all ice and crystal, the Halloween Ball was all soft flames and dark reds and earth tones. It made the hall feel very warm and inviting. Harry noticed the circular tables arranged around the hall, with a large dance floor located in the middle, while a raised platform and podium were located where the staff table normally sat.

Ginny pointed at the ceiling and Harry noticed it was showing a beautiful dusk sky. It took a moment for Harry to remember that it was already dark outside, and then he realised the ceiling could be bewitched to show different effects. He had not known that before.

Harry and Ginny made their way around the hall, greeting friends and meeting other parents for the first time. Harry also noticed that most people were looking at Ginny tonight, instead of him. He thought it was a refreshing change.

They located their names on one of the large circular tables in between the dance floor and the podium. Harry pulled the chair out for Ginny, who grinned at his chivalry, as they sat down with the Grangers and the rest of the Weasley family. Dinner was served as they spent the next hour catching up on what each other had been doing lately, and Harry smiled as he saw the stunned expressions on Mr and Mrs Grangers faces as they learned more about the wizarding world.

The sound of stringed instruments being tuned caught Harry's attention. _So we will be dancing to the accompaniment of a string quartet_ , thought Harry. _No pressure at all._

The chiming of a glass from the podium silenced the crowd as they all turned to face Kingsley, standing behind the podium as he waited until he had everyone's attention.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the Halloween Ball. I hope you all enjoyed the meal and I offer my thanks to the house-elves of Hogwarts who prepared the magnificent food for this evening's event."

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her smiling at Kingsley as he thanked the house-elves. He suddenly found himself hoping Kreacher had also heard the thanks of the Minister.

Kingsley continued as he indicated towards Harry's table. "It is now my great pleasure to ask Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley to lead the first dance of the evening."

Harry and Ginny stood and looked nervously at each other. Harry drew a deep breath and took Ginny's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. As the soft, beautiful music started, Harry placed one arm around Ginny and took her hand in his other hand. They began to dance slowly together. Ginny smiled up at Harry, and they both suddenly felt like they were alone in their room again.

Ginny smiled as she saw Harry's eyes start to glow softly, and the crowd murmured as they started to notice his eyes. Ginny let Harry lead her around the dance floor, and she felt her heart melt for the man she loved as he peered into her eyes.

Back at the table, Molly and Arthur both had tears rolling down their cheeks. Their daughter looked beautiful as she danced with Harry, and they knew Harry was so in love with their little girl. His eyes were glowing, and they knew it was love that was causing the effect this time.

Ron and Hermione grinned at each other as they stood up to make their way to the dance floor and join Harry and Ginny. Before the Ball had started, they had agreed they would get up and join Harry and Ginny as soon as possible, as they knew their friends would be nervous as they danced alone; but now they just wanted to dance together as they realised Harry and Ginny were oblivious to the rest of the world, lost in each other.

As Ron and Hermione took to the floor, other couples took this as their cue, and began to make their way onto the dance floor. After the first dance finished, Harry and Ginny made their way back to their table and watched as their friends danced. Ginny wondered how many of the girls were now wishing their partner's eyes could glow.

After an hour of dancing and talking, Kingsley called for everyone's attention again.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. Now, if you'll bear with me, we have a number of presentations to make this evening."

 _Uh-oh_ , thought Harry. Whatever Kingsley and Minerva had been plotting was finally about to be revealed.

"Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind as to commence the ceremony," said Kingsley.

Minerva McGonagall stood and drew her wand. As she held her arms outstretched and muttered something under her breath, Harry heard a low rumble coming from the direction of the Great Hall's doorway. Harry watched in stunned silence as the hall began to expand and rows of chairs appeared.

Excited chatter broke out amongst the guests as the doors to the Great Hall opened up and the first, second, and third year students began filing in and taking seats in the rows of chairs. The young students were all wide eyed as they took in the redecorated Great Hall. Harry and Ginny shared a look as the last couple of children sat down quietly. Harry wondered how the staff had managed to keep them all so quiet.

As the babbling from the front of the hall died down, Kingsley held his hands out for silence. The entire group at the Weasley and Granger table turned back to listen to Kingsley, Harry feeling a knot in his stomach as he thought he finally knew what Kingsley and Minerva had planned. As he looked behind Kingsley, he could see a photographer waiting for his moment to commence work.

"Thank you, Professor. Ladies and Gentlemen, I realise this is highly unusual, but we thought it appropriate that the entire student body be present for this part of the evening."

"It has been nearly five months since the Battle of Hogwarts took place, and I feel the time has come to acknowledge those who helped to secure our freedom. It is then with great pleasure, that I ask the following people to come forward and accept their awards for services to the wizarding community."

"Awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class, for their actions during the Battle of Hogwarts, are the following students; Mr Terry Boot, Miss Lavender Brown, Miss Cho Chang, Mr Michael Corner, Mr Seamus Finnigan, Mr Anthony Goldstein, and Mr George Weasley."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look at a stunned George Weasley. Harry grinned as George seemed unable to move. Finally, a beaming Molly prodded him in the ribs and George got to his feet.

The group Kingsley had named all made their way to the front of the hall and received their medals from Kingsley, the official photographer taking a photo of each recipient as they shook hands with the Minister. Harry and Ginny clapped and cheered with the rest of the audience as the medal recipients all lined up to the left of the podium.

"If I could also ask Dennis Creevey to come forward and accept the Order of Merlin, Third Class, on behalf of his brother, Mr Colin Creevey."

Harry watched and felt a twinge of sadness as Dennis made his way to the Minister and accepted the award. Dennis, however, turned to the crowd and held his brother's medal high over his head, a huge smile on his face.

"And could I also ask George Weasley to return and accept the award on behalf of his brother, Mr Fred Weasley."

Harry could see the tears well in George's eyes as he stepped back to Kingsley and accepted the Order of Merlin medal for Fred. Harry turned and put his arm around Ginny, noticing that while she wore a sad expression, there were no tears as she gave him a small smile.

As George took his place with the group to the side of the podium, Kingsley swept his arm majestically in their direction.

"The young people before you not only fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Using initiative and skill, they led others in the fierce defence of the castle, two of them making the ultimate sacrifice as they fought for their friends and families, and each other. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the recipients of the Order of Merlin, Third Class."

The audience rose as one as they applauded and cheered for the stunned group standing at the front of the hall. Eventually Kingsley held up his hands for calm before continuing.

"The next three remarkable young people are awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class. All three are original members of Dumbledore's Army, taking part in the Battle of the Ministry two years ago, the defence of Hogwarts following the Death Eater attack in June last year, and the Battle of Hogwarts."

"The first recipient was also abducted and held for several months by Death Eaters, but never broke despite being subjected to horrendous conditions. Following her rescue from captivity, she rejoined Dumbledore's Army and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Miss Luna Lovegood."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all stood and cheered for Luna, as she weaved her way between the tables to the front of the hall. Harry laughed as he saw her photographer trailing behind her, trying to prepare to take a photo of Luna receiving her award. Luna held up her medal and eyed it suspiciously, until she seemed satisfied it wasn't some sort of dastardly magical creature in disguise, and let it hang around her neck.

"The second recipient has the distinction of being one of only two underage students to take part in the Battle of Hogwarts. She was also a leader of the resistance during the school year, carrying out numerous actions against the Voldemort regime. In a selfless act, she also took on the burden of providing care and treatment to the victims within Hogwarts."

"Miss Ginevra Weasley."

Harry felt the tears well in his eyes as he watched a very nervous Ginny stand and make her way to the podium and receive her medal. Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered as they watched while Arthur was holding Molly as she cried; her pride in her daughter on display for the world to see.

"The third recipient is a young man who has shown remarkable leadership and courage over the past year. His mastery of the Room of Requirements provided safe haven to many of the students who faced persecution here. After leading a group of defenders during the Battle of Hogwarts, his actions culminated in the slaying of Voldemort's snake. This was a critical action that was required to achieve victory."

"Mr Neville Longbottom."

Harry flinched as the crowd erupted around him. He stood and joined the audience as they cheered for a highly embarrassed Neville. Neville made his way to Kingsley and received his medal, before he joined the group of previous medal recipients who all started exchanging handshakes and hugs. Harry grinned as he saw Neville's grandmother trying to stand up on her chair to get a better view of her grandson.

"And finally, for their actions over the previous three years of warfare, culminating in their victory at the Battle of Hogwarts, the following three extraordinary students are awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Harry could feel the electricity in the air now, as all eyes were directed towards him, Ron, and Hermione.

"The first recipient is renowned for his tactical ability and fierce loyalty. He has participated in numerous actions against the dark arts since his first year at Hogwarts, when he, along with two others, thwarted Voldemort's first attempt to return to full strength. He was instrumental in resolving the Chamber of Secrets crisis, as well as fighting in the Battle of the Ministry, and the defence of Hogwarts. During the previous year he was part of the trio which undertook possibly the most dangerous task ever attempted within the wizarding world."

"Mr Ronald Weasley."

The din was almost deafening as Ron stood, his face turning red. He walked to the podium and was startled when the Minister embraced him before bestowing his medal upon him. Harry looked around the table and felt his breath catch as he saw that even Bill and Charlie had tears in their eyes as they applauded their little brother. Ron flashed a smile back at the table his family was sitting at, before he went and stood with the rest of the medal recipients on the left side of the podium.

"The second recipient is considered to be the brightest witch of her age. She was also part of the trio which prevented Voldemort's return during her first year at Hogwarts. She was responsible for the rescue of the wrongly convicted Sirius Black during her third year, and fought in the Battle of the Ministry and the defence of Hogwarts. She also undertook the perilous task to defeat Voldemort, where she was responsible for saving her two companion's lives on several occasions, before joining the fight at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Miss Hermione Granger."

Again the sound of the cheering almost hurt Harry's ears as Hermione received a hug and a medal from Kingsley. She made her way over to Ron and stood holding his hand as she blushed. Her parents were left in awe at the ovation their daughter was receiving. Harry knew it must have been difficult for them to comprehend just what their daughter had done, but he hoped they had been given an insight into just how special Hermione was by the reception she received tonight.

Kingsley held up his hands for silence. Once the crowd had settled down he continued.

"It is worth noting that the final award recipient is the man who trained all those who have already received awards tonight, as the leader of Dumbledore's Army."

"Many of you have grown up with the legend of this man, yet so many of us forget that behind the legend was an orphaned boy who was left facing a threat few of us can imagine."

"Since surviving the attack by Voldemort as an infant, this young man has prevailed against extraordinary odds as he was subjected to repeated attempts on his life. His bravery, skill, and determination have seen him wage a war against those who wished to destroy him for nearly seven years. And in a final astonishing display of courage, he willingly laid down his own life in order to save us all."

"This makes it all the more remarkable he is able to accept his award in person."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Harry Potter."

As Harry stood, he was surprised to find the audience rose with him in silence. The silence held for several seconds until Harry was half way to the podium. This time the noise did hurt Harry's ears as he made his way to Kingsley. Kingsley embraced him and placed the medal around his neck. Harry turned and gave the crowd a small bow. The applause kept coming in waves for several minutes, leaving Harry unsure if he should move or not.

Eventually Kingsley touched him on the shoulder and indicated he should join the others. Harry gave Kingsley a grateful look and moved over to stand with Ginny, who put her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

Again, Kingsley held up his hands for silence.

"While many more awards are yet to be presented to others for their part in the war, it was important to acknowledge these people in this place, as this is the birthplace of Dumbledore's Army. Their age was no barrier to their remarkable achievements, and we should not forget that as we move forward into a great new era. Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy the rest of your evening."

An official Ministry photographer then appeared in front of the award recipients and began taking pictures. He was shortly joined by the Quibbler photographer, who knew a great scoop when he saw one.

Molly arrived behind the Quibbler photographer and whispered something in his ear which Harry didn't catch. The photographer smiled and nodded, before Molly stood back and smiled at her three children and two surrogate children.

Once the official photographs were finished, Molly herded her children together and the Quibbler photographer got to work. As Harry and Ginny stood and posed for one final photo, Harry had an idea. He called in Seamus, Cho, Neville, and Hermione, while asking Ron to fetch his muggle born class.

The five little students arrived at high speed and only stopped once they had bumped into their teacher's.

Harry had the kid's line up in front of their six teachers so they could have a class photo taken. Finally the formalities and photos were over and the dancing resumed.

It was with great disappointment that Harry's students realised all the younger kids were now being sent back to bed, but Harry and his fellow teachers decided one quick twirl on the dance floor as they made their way back to their dormitories wasn't really going to hurt the little ones.

Harry took Mary's hand and led her onto the dance floor. They were followed by Ginny and Max, Neville and Vicky, Cho and Jack, and Hermione and Alex. As the five couples swept across the floor, the crowd parted and stood to watch, bemused by the actions of the guests of honour. Seamus looked on and laughed with several of the other award recipients, glad he didn't have to dance as well, as the little students danced with their teachers.

After two minutes on the dance floor, Harry and the others ushered their students out the door, bidding them all goodnight as they reached the bottom of the central staircase. The group returned to the Ball to find the Great Hall was once again its usual size.

*

As the Halloween Ball continued, Pansy Parkinson looked on with a growing sense of outrage. She was furious that they would celebrate by honouring the people she held responsible for her parent's deaths.

Pansy had scoffed as they gave the award to Ginny Weasley. _The little blood traitor hadn't been so tough when she was under my wand_. Pansy's resolve was hardening as her desire for vengeance steadily grew. If the wizarding community was determined to rub their victory in her face, then she would oblige by giving them a new enemy.

Pansy stepped out of the Great Hall, the feeling that she was being watched eased a little, and she made her way outside to get some fresh air.

*

"How are yer, 'Arry?" asked Hagrid as he sat down heavily next to Harry and Ginny.

Harry was alarmed as the chair creaked beneath the weight of Hagrid, and he waited for the inevitable crash to follow. As Harry held his breath and the chair failed to collapse, Hagrid gave him a big grin.

"Order o' Merlin for both of yer. Knew you'd get somethin' like tha'," said Hagrid happily, as his chair gave a worrying groan.

Harry breathed out. "Thanks Hagrid. How's Buckbeak doing?"

Hagrid grinned. "He's missed yah, 'Arry. Yer should bring the little ones down to meet 'im."

Harry smiled as he imagined his students coming face to face with a very proud Hippogriff.

"I'll do that, Hagrid. How's Madame Maxime?" asked Harry, with a wry smile on his face.

"Oh, Olympe's fine. She had to go back to France for a while, but she'll be back for the holidays," replied Hagrid, looking wistfully at the ceiling as he spoke.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. Harry was happy that his oldest friend had found someone to share his life with.

As Harry and Ginny sat with Hagrid and chatted, they didn't notice the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall behind them.

"Excuse me, Harry," said Kingsley, "could I have a few moments of your time?"

"Of course, Minister," said Harry, as he stood and followed Kingsley and Minerva to the raised area of the hall were the staff table usually sat.

As they reached the corner of the hall Kingsley turned and faced Harry.

"I know Minerva and I put you on the spot tonight, Harry," said Kingsley. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Harry regarded Kingsley and Minerva for a moment, considering his response.

"I knew something was coming. You had both been far too insistent that Ginny and I be ready for tonight. But at least it was only in front of the school, and not the whole wizarding community."

Kingsley and Minerva both sighed in relief. They had both become worried as the night wore on that Harry might not have enjoyed being the centre of attention again for anything involving the war. However, the young man had taken it in his stride.

Minerva looked over Harry's shoulder to see Ginny was now sitting alone at the table.

"Harry, I think Miss Weasley would appreciate one more dance before the Ball is over. I would advise you not to keep the young lady waiting," suggested Minerva, a twinkle in her eye.

Harry looked behind him and saw Ginny. He turned back to Minerva and Kingsley, smiling softly. "I'll see what I can do," said Harry, before he turned and made his way back to Ginny.

Minerva beamed as she watched Harry and Ginny make their way to the dance floor.

*

"Harry, slow down, I can't walk very fast with these shoes on."

Harry turned and looked at Ginny as she gingerly made her way across the grass behind him.

"I'm sorry, Gin," said Harry, as he stepped back to Ginny and took her arm.

Together they slowly made their way down to the shore of the Black Lake. Midnight had announced the end of the Halloween Ball, but Harry and Ginny found they were both still wide awake and in need of some privacy.

Harry had started making his way back toward their room before Ginny had suggested a moonlit walk by the lake. This was an idea she was now regretting as her heals dug into the soft earth, threatening to send her sprawling unceremoniously at any moment. Ginny sighed to herself, then reached down and took her shoes off. She felt the cold, damp grass between her toes.

"Much better," said a now grinning Ginny.

With that, they made their way to the edge of the Black Lake, and stood beneath the tree that was the scene of so many happy memories for them. Harry had taken Ginny in his arms and kissed her deeply as Ginny had stepped onto Harry's shoes as her feet were now getting very cold.

Neither of them noticed the distant figure watching their moment of peace. After ten minutes they had made their way back up to the castle, again not noticing that they were now being followed.

As Harry and Ginny stood in the deserted corridor outside their room, Harry had a strange feeling he was being watched. He looked towards both ends of the corridor but was unable to see anyone. He put the thought out of his mind, thinking it must just be the portraits in the corridor watching him.

As they opened their door and stepped into their room, a lone figure stepped around the corner at the far end of the corridor. The figure quickly made its way down the corridor until it arrived in time to see the wooden door disappear back into the stone work.

*

 _So, they even get their own room_ , thought Pansy as she watched the doorway disappear. Instead of anger flowing through her though, Pansy was pleased. Potter and Weasley would be much easier to attack in this secluded corridor, instead of in a crowded common room. This was good news, as far as she was concerned.

*

Harry looked at Ginny in the firelight. She had taken off her jewellery after dropping her shoes at the doorway, her bare feet now buried in the rug which lay in front of the fireplace. As she stood facing Harry, he was struck by her beauty, and the constant longing he felt for her.

As Ginny stepped to him, Harry recalled Minerva's advice. He held Ginny and led her in one last dance for the night.

*

The Great Hall was a bubbling cauldron of activity as Harry and Ginny made their way in for breakfast. The noise level dipped momentarily as they walked to the Gryffindor table, before it rose to new heights as the couple sat down with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Lavender.

"Morning, you lot," said Harry jovially, piling some bacon and toast onto his plate.

Ginny reached down and rubbed her ankles, rueing the effects of the shoes she had worn last night. "Good morning," said Ginny, as Hermione and Lavender gave her a sympathetic look.

For reasons lost in the sands of time, the girls formed into their own little group and began discussing the Ball and every tiny detail they could remember. The guys began discussing their awards, and whether or not they thought it was an entirely good thing to be singled out. Ron and Neville had received a taste of what Harry had been dealing with for half his life, leaving them to wonder how he coped with it.

As other students began leaving the hall, Ginny noticed the time and stood up, grabbing her bag and nudging Neville.

"Come on Neville, we've got Herbology."

Neville nodded as he stood. "Ginny, would you be able to help me with something in class today?" asked Neville hopefully.

Ginny was left baffled, trying to think of something in Herbology that Neville didn't already know. She decided that whatever it was, it would probably be more interesting than their usual Herbology lesson.

"I'd be glad to," she said, as she leant down and gave Harry a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Gin," said Harry happily.

After Neville and Ginny had gone, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and gave them a lopsided grin.

"What do you think that was all about?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Something about plants I guess."

Harry and Ron were both amused. It was unusual that Hermione didn't at least have a theory.

"Oh well. I've got a Potions class to teach," said Harry as he also stood. "I'll see you both later."

With that Harry made his way to the Potions classroom in the dungeons and enjoyed a lesson with his muggle class, even if it was littered by accidents that threatened to burn holes through the desks occasionally.

*

When Harry returned to the Great Hall for lunch, Seamus handed him a letter advising him to go to the Headmistresses office when convenient. Harry thanked Seamus and made his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Minerva, "I'm glad to see you didn't overdo it last night."

Harry grinned. "Everything in moderation, Minerva."

Minerva rolled her eyes as she picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry took the parchment and saw that it was his notification of the date and time he would be testifying. It was not for two weeks though, so Harry wasn't worried yet.

Minerva eyed him carefully. "Are you sure you still want to do this, Harry? It's not too late to withdraw from the trial."

Harry regarded Minerva for a moment, wondering if she was now also worried, as Arthur already was, about the prospect of the Horcruxes being raised at the trial. Harry decided to find out.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Minerva?" asked Harry, keeping his voice light.

Minerva blinked at that. "Well, I believe it could be a very trying ordeal for you, and I don't want you to have to relive painful memories unnecessarily."

Harry gave a small smile. _Good evasive answer_ , he thought to himself. "I know about the Horcruxes, Minerva. Narcissa could raise the issue at any time."

"Oh...," a stunned Minerva said. "Well... very well then. Sign the back of the parchment and I will return it to the Wizengamot for you. That will mean you are now bound to testify."

Harry nodded his understanding as a thought occurred to him. "Will anybody else be allowed to come into the hearing room with me?"

Minerva nodded. "This will be a public trial, Harry, so anybody can attend as long as they don't disrupt the proceedings. Who did you have in mind?"

"Hermione," replied Harry. "I thought it might give her some closure."

Minerva considered this. "Take Ron and Ginny as well. Ron can look after Hermione while Ginny makes sure her brother doesn't lose his temper."

Harry gave Minerva a wry smile. _That_ , Harry thought, _was a good idea._

Minerva turned and addressed the portrait of Severus Snape. "Oh, Severus, you knew Narcissa better than any of us. Do you have any advice for Harry?"

Harry watched as Severus Snape sat up straight and glared at him. _Some things never change_ , thought Harry to himself.

"Narcissa Malfoy may appear to be the devoted wife, but she is just as ruthless as her husband, and will go to any lengths to ensure her family's survival. She once made an unbreakable vow with me, to ensure I killed Albus Dumbledore if her son could not. That is the kind of woman you are dealing with, Potter."

Harry nodded as he recalled overhearing the conversation between Draco and Snape, where Snape revealed he had made an unbreakable vow. Now Harry knew what it had been for.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you, Professor," said Harry.

"Be sure that you do."

*

At dinner, Harry told Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about the upcoming trial. He was surprised by Hermione's reaction to his suggestion that she attend the trial with him.

"I don't want to go, Harry," said Hermione. "You just make sure she doesn't get away with anything for me, okay."

Harry didn't really understand Hermione's position. He would want to see that justice was done, but maybe Hermione didn't need to witness such an event. She had already seen the woman who tortured her killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. _Maybe that was all she needed to see_ , mused Harry to himself.

Harry shrugged. "Okay, Hermione." Harry turned his attention to Ron. "What about you, mate?"

Ron shook his head. "It took long enough for me to get over that night, Harry. I don't want to hear about it anymore."

"Fair enough," said Harry, suddenly afraid that he might have to go alone. He hadn't realised it until now, but he was fearful of testifying, and he really wanted somebody in the hearing room he could look to for reassurance if he needed it.

"I'll come with you, Harry," said a solemn Ginny.

Ginny had seen the sudden look of concern in Harry's eyes. She thought of how she would feel if she had to testify against Goyle when his trial came up, and she knew she would want some support nearby as well.

Harry looked at Ginny gratefully; an unexpected tear welled in his eye as relief washed over him. He wiped his eyes quickly, hoping nobody had noticed, but he could feel more tears coming as a dam broke within him.

"Thanks, Gin... really," rasped Harry.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's cheek and gave him a small smile. She could see he was about to cry, so she stood and took his hand, saying goodnight to the others as she led Harry from the hall.

*

Ginny could feel Harry's tears as he wept onto her shoulder. She looked over Harry's shoulder and made sure they were still alone out in the cold night air of the grounds. The Healers and her mother had both told her to expect episodes like this. Now that it had happened, she wondered why it had taken so long.

She knew Harry would be carrying his guilt and his trauma for years, yet she had been so pleased when Harry seemed to be coping so well following the summer at the Burrow. Now the past had reared its head, and Harry had been unable to hold his emotions back.

Ginny was scared for Harry. She had experienced her own horrors which invaded her dreams from time to time, and she knew how deeply it had affected her. But Harry had endured more than anyone knew, and as far as she could remember he had not even had a nightmare since he had left St Mungo's. It had all finally crashed back onto him unexpectedly, so now she held him and hoped he could find his balance again soon.

*

As Harry made his way up the staircase to the third floor, he repeatedly apologised to Ginny for what he called his 'little breakdown'. Ginny held onto his arm and assured him that she understood; relieved that Harry had bounced back so quickly.

Harry's tears had stopped after only a few minutes. He had looked at Ginny and smiled, at a loss to explain what had happened to him. They had sat outside in the frosty night air for hours, as Harry spoke of the night in the Malfoy Manor and the death of Dobby the house-elf. Ginny now understood why neither Hermione nor her brother wanted to relive it.

Ginny also understood the sudden flood of emotion that Harry had experienced. She had felt the same thing herself from time to time, but for her, it only struck in the middle of the night. So she would cry silently into her pillow and hold on to Harry, waiting for the moment to pass. Now that she had seen it happen to Harry, she was ashamed that she felt a sense of relief. Ginny had begun to worry that she was the only one still affected by the past.

They made their way along the corridor to their room. Harry drew his wand and tapped on the wall three times before uttering the password. The door appeared and Harry held it open for Ginny as she stepped through.

As Harry followed he felt a tingle in his spine as he sensed the danger. He instinctively ducked as he heard the word "Stupefy" echo down the corridor.

The red jet of light smacked into the wall just above his head, sending splinters of stone flying in all directions, stinging Harry's face, as a cloud of dust temporarily blinded him. Harry drew his wand and peered down the corridor, fighting the urge to cough as he advanced towards the source of the attack.

Harry couldn't see anything, and he knew his eyes were probably glowing, giving away his position, so he decided safety was the best option. He erected a shield to block the corridor from any more spells, before inching his way back down the corridor towards his rooms' doorway.

The sound of a door opening and footsteps coming from behind him caused Harry to spin and face this new threat. He pointed his wand into the slowly receding haze, seeing the figure move cautiously out into the corridor. A second figure appeared behind the first.

"Harry, Ginny," whispered Ron urgently.

Harry turned his attention back towards the far end of the corridor. While his shield was keeping him safe, it was also preventing the dust from clearing.

"Ron, I'm here," whispered Harry over his shoulder.

Ron reached Harry and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there. Harry thought for a second.

"Ron, you get ready to stun anyone in the corridor when I lower my shield, okay. I'm going to siphon the dust. You ready?"

"Ready, mate."

"Three, two, one." Harry dropped his shield and quickly siphoned as much dust as he could with his wand. He wasn't able to get all of it, but he got enough so that he could see the corridor was empty.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw a grim faced Ron standing behind him, while Hermione had her wand pointing towards the other end of the corridor as she pressed herself flat against the wall.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, as fear gripped him.

Rons eyes widened in alarm. "I didn't see her."

"Back to my room," urged Harry.

Harry and Ron moved quickly back to the still open door of Harry and Ginny's room. Harry peered through the door and felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Ginny's legs lying across the entry way to the room.

"Ginny...no."

Harry rushed into the room and stepped over the prone figure of Ginny as she lay face down on the floor. Ron and Hermione followed, the door now sealing itself behind them. Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulders and rolled her over so she was facing up. He saw a nasty gash on the side of her forehead, but he could feel she was still breathing as he cradled her head in his lap.

His mind raced. He didn't know what the threat was, and while he was safe enough in here, he was also trapped. He needed to send word for help.

"Kreacher," yelled Harry.

With a 'crack' the house-elf appeared at Harry's side and began to bow until he saw Harry and Ginny.

"Master!" exclaimed an alarmed Kreacher.

"Kreacher, listen to me," said Harry urgently. "I need you to get a message to Professor McGonagall for me."

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher, his voice shaking a little.

"Tell her that there has been an attack in our quarters and Ginny is injured. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Master." Kreacher clicked his fingers and was gone.

As they waited, Harry tried to revive Ginny with his wand. When this failed he had Hermione bring him a damp cloth and he placed it on her forehead. Relief swept through Harry as Ginny opened her eyes and moved a hand to her forehead.

"Ow."

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Harry, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and gave him a weak smile. "What happened?"

Harry's eyes flashed for a second. "Somebody fired a stunning spell at us."

Ginny tried to sit up, but Harry held her down. "Help's on the way, Gin. Just lie still, okay."

Ron and Hermione turned and pointed their wands at the doorway as they heard it open. They didn't lower them as Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Good Lord," gasped Minerva.

Ron stood and faced Minerva, his wand still pointed at her chest. "What did Ginny say to you when you offered her this room with Harry?"

Minerva was shocked for a second, until she realised what Ron was doing. "That she might have to think about it, Mr Weasley."

Ron lowered his wand and returned his attention to his sister.

Minerva knelt down next to Ginny. "Are you alright, dear?"

Ginny nodded as the tears started. Her head hurt, and the room she thought of as her private sanctuary had just been violated. It made her feel ill. Harry lifted her up into a sitting position and put his arms around her, holding her close as he felt his own pulse start to slow down.

"I need to get her to the hospital wing, Minerva," said Harry.

"Of course."

Minerva stood and went to the door. When it opened she was startled to find Gawain Robards and Alicia O'Riley standing in the corridor with a house-elf. The house-elf ran into the room.

"Master, I have brought assistance for you and Mistress Ginny," rasped Kreacher.

Harry saw Gawain and Alicia enter the room and knew that whatever sort of attack it had been, it was over now.

"Thanks Kreacher, that was good thinking," said Harry, as he stood and helped Ginny to her feet. "Why don't you come with us, Kreacher, and you can help me look after Ginny?"

Kreacher gave a small bow. "It would be an honour, Master."

With that the group made their way to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was summoned. She assessed Ginny's head wound and applied Essence of Dittany, proclaiming Ginny would be fine as she had only bumped her head, and had not been struck by the stunning spell; but she would be staying in the hospital overnight just to make sure she was alright. Madam Pomfrey then applied Dittany to the small cuts on Harry's face, before telling him he was free to go. The withering glare she received from Harry told her that she would have two patients in the hospital wing tonight.

While Alicia sat by the door and Kreacher hovered nearby, Gawain and Minerva went to discuss the matter in her office after Harry and Ron had relayed the details of all they had seen to them. Ron and Hermione returned to their own room, promising to be back first thing in the morning.

Harry climbed into the hospital bed with Ginny and held her until she fell asleep. He lay awake for hours, cursing the person who had hurt his Ginny, and vowing to himself he would find them.

*

Minerva addressed the portraits. "Did any of you see anything?"

She received a series of apologies as the portraits informed her they had been asleep or elsewhere at the time of the attack. The portraits promised to be more vigilant in the future as she tasked them with keeping an eye on both Harry and Ginny.

Minerva was troubled. The prospect of a threat against Harry had been raised weeks ago, but as nothing had come of it, she had allowed herself to relax. She knew now that had been a mistake, and she would need to take steps to ensure Harry and Ginny's safety.

"Gawain, can I impose on you to protect Harry and Ginny when they are moving through the school?"

"Of course, Minerva. I was going to suggest it anyway," said Gawain, not looking forward to informing Kingsley of this development.

"I know they won't like it," said Minerva, "but it will only be until the culprit for this attack is found."

"I understand," said Gawain as he nodded. "I will try and stay out of their way as much as possible."

"Thank you, Gawain," said Minerva. "Now, as to the culprit, I believe we have a very short list of suspects. Due to her previous threat against Harry and Ginny, I think Miss Pansy Parkinson deserves to be our prime suspect."

"Agreed. I'll have Alicia follow her for now."

*

Pansy lay in her bed, trying to calm herself down. Her actions had been very foolish and she knew it. They may be able to identify her voice, because she knew she had missed with the spell. Her indecision about striking Potter or Weasley had caused her to hesitate and miss both.

She had been impulsive, and if she was caught she would lose her chance for revenge. She would have to be very careful now, as all the older Slytherins would be suspected of involvement in the attack. Next time, she would only attack outside of the school grounds, where the pool of suspects would be much larger.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Halloween

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	17. Chapter 17

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 17 : Trials and Tribulations

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 7

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Harry had woken to find the hospital wing was bathed in early morning sunlight. He could hear a commotion coming from the other side of the doors that Alicia was still guarding. Harry guessed that word of the attack had spread quickly throughout the school.

"What's going on, Alicia?" asked Harry, as he noticed the tired and drawn look on the Auror's face. Harry realised she must have been awake all night as she kept watch over them.

"Apparently some concerned people would like to see you," said Alicia, stifling a yawn.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Um… everyone, I think," replied Alicia with a grin, extracting a small bottle from her pocket and taking a sip from it.

Harry was astonished as he saw the young Auror instantly liven up. Harry had heard of the tonics which could help you stay awake for days, but they were banned at the school so he had never seen any of them used before. Harry shook the thought off as he contemplated what he should do.

"Kreacher," said Harry, as he smiled at the old house-elf who was curled up asleep on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher, as he stirred and turned his head towards Harry.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Kreacher, but I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Of course, Master," replied Kreacher, hopping down onto the tiled floor.

"Could you please fetch a change of clothes for Ginny and I, and bring them back here?" asked Harry.

Kreacher grinned at Harry. "Right away, Master."

Kreacher clicked his fingers and was gone.

Alicia had watched the exchange with fascination. She had rarely come into contact with house-elves, and she was curious about their abilities ever since she had been startled by the sudden appearance of Harry's house-elf in her room last night, asking for her assistance.

"Harry," she ventured, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get a house-elf?"

Harry smiled. "Kreacher was left to me by my godfather. He had been the house-elf of the Black Family, but he belongs to me now."

"He didn't leave your side all night," said Alicia. "It was good thinking sending him to get Gawain and I last night."

"I didn't send him," explained Harry. "I sent him to alert Minerva, but Kreacher decided on his own to fetch more help."

Alicia was amazed. "That," she commented, "is a very handy friend."

As Harry laughed, Ginny stirred as the bed shook. She rolled over to see Harry lying on his back, propped up on his elbows as he chuckled. Ginny touched her forehead and felt that the gash had almost healed during the night. It was still there, but it felt very small compared to the feeling she had when she touched it last night.

Ginny sat up and leaned over to kiss Harry, putting her hand against his neck. She was a little taken aback when Harry quickly broke the kiss. She looked at him and saw he was blushing.

"Uh, Gin, we're not alone," said Harry with a grin, as he looked towards the other side of the room.

Ginny followed Harry's gaze and saw Alicia seated by the doors to the hospital wing. Alicia grinned and gave her a small wave. Ginny's face now matched Harry's as she also blushed.

"It's quite alright, you two," said an amused Alicia.

"In that case…," said Harry, and put his hand on Ginny's cheek, turning her head back towards him before giving Ginny a long kiss good morning. When they broke apart Harry looked at the cut on Ginny's forehead.

"How do you feel?" asked Harry softly.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Okay. There's no pain any more."

Harry felt tears well in his eyes as his throat burned. Relief rushed through him and he pulled Ginny into a tight embrace.

They broke apart again as Kreacher reappeared carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Mistress Ginny," croaked the house-elf, "Kreacher is glad to see you have recovered."

Ginny smiled kindly at the house-elf. "Thank you, Kreacher. How are you today?"

Kreacher beamed at Ginny. "I am very well, Mistress. May I get you anything else?"

"Thanks, Kreacher, but I've got everything I need for now."

Kreacher gave a small bow, but Ginny was surprised when he didn't disappear. Instead, he climbed up onto the chair beside her and sat down watching the door, letting his feet hang over the end of the chair. Ginny looked at Harry, confusion written across her face.

Harry chuckled. "I asked Kreacher to help me look after you. He has maintained his vigil beside you all night."

Ginny was touched as she smiled at the thought of the little house-elf protecting her.

*

Pansy Parkinson sat in the Great Hall, desperately trying not to draw any attention to herself as the other students all looked around, speculating as to who might have carried out the attack on Harry and Ginny.

As she focussed on her plate, she was unaware that her feigned indifference was making her stand out, as everyone else babbled excitedly together. Even her own Slytherin house mates were looking in her direction as they thought they knew who the attacker might have been.

*

The doors to the hospital wing opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall, accompanied by Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur. Molly and Arthur quickly made their way to Ginny, as she lay in her bed being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Hermione joined Harry as he sat with Alicia near the doors.

"Harry," said Minerva, "how are you both?"

Harry could see the concern on Minerva's face. He was amazed by how warm his Headmistress was once you got passed the stern exterior.

"We're okay. Madam Pomfrey is just making sure Ginny is alright before we leave."

Harry saw the looks of relief pass across the faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Very well. I know you won't like it, but Gawain has been assigned to protect you both until the culprit for this attack is caught."

Harry nodded his understanding. Rather than being upset, he was glad to know Ginny would be protected. He looked at Minerva and lowered his voice as he asked the next logical question.

"Do we have any information on the culprit?"

Minerva shook her head. "Nothing conclusive yet, Harry, but I think we can safely assume Pansy Parkinson was involved. The staff who were present in the Great Hall during breakfast this morning have informed me she was behaving in a very normal fashion."

Ron had a quizzical look on his face. "I'm sorry, did you say she was acting normally?"

"Yes I did, Mr Weasley," replied Minerva, looking at Ron. "While everybody else was very excited and concerned about the attack, Miss Parkinson was trying very hard to pretend not to care."

Ron considered this for a moment until understanding dawned. "Oh, right. So how do we trace it back to her then?"

"I don't think that will be possible, Ron," said Minerva, "but Alicia here will be assigned to keep a very close eye on Miss Parkinson until she is either revealed as the culprit, or the real culprit is apprehended."

Alicia nodded as she stood. "I'll get started now. Where is Miss Parkinson at the moment?"

"Still in the Great Hall," said Minerva. "Arthur is also assigning two agents from the Magical Law Enforcement Office to assist. They will arrive by nightfall so you will be able to get some rest, Miss O'Riley."

Alicia gave Minerva a grateful look as she headed out the door. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Minerva, joined Arthur and Molly as Ginny hopped out of bed and prepared to leave the hospital wing.

*

The day passed slowly for Harry, his unease leaving him feeling a little jumpy. Ginny had insisted on going to her lessons, and Harry had taught his class, keeping one eye on his watch and counting down the minutes until the school day ended and he would be reunited with Ginny again.

Finally the classes ended and Harry hurried to the Great Hall, Gawain Robards following close behind. As he went through the doors of the hall, he saw Ginny sitting with Neville as they poured over some text books. Harry took a deep breath and felt himself relax slightly as he made his way over to Ginny.

The other students in the hall had quietened as Harry entered, and everybody had moved out of his way. They exchanged looks of trepidation with one another as they watched Gawain Robards striding behind Harry.

The Auror had been like a shadow around the castle for the first two months, and the students had adjusted to his generally undisruptive presence. Now, for the first time, he looked overtly dangerous, and nobody wanted to be the one who crossed him.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder as he sat down next to her, while Gawain stood against the wall a short distance away.

"Hi, Ginny," said Harry, trying to sound casual.

Ginny turned to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're here."

Harry was startled, but he knew exactly how she felt. "I'm glad to see you too, Ginny. Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded and as she broke apart from Harry. "I'm okay. It's just been a long day is all."

Neville watched his old friends and stood from the table. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while."

Harry turned to Neville. "I'm sorry, Neville. Please stay. It looks like you and Ginny were in the middle of something anyway."

Neville gave a small smile and sat back down. Harry looked at the books arrayed across the table and noticed a combination of Herbology reference books and a few books that looked like the healing guides he had seen Hermione and Molly reading at the Burrow following the battle.

Harry couldn't hide his curiosity. "What are you two up to, anyway?"

Neville had trouble meeting Harry's eyes. "We're just looking into some remedies is all."

Harry looked to Ginny, but she gave him a barely perceptible shake of the head which Harry took to mean he should drop the subject. Neville then suddenly looked in the direction of the entrance to the hall and tensed.

"She's here, Ginny," whispered Neville.

Harry couldn't help it as he looked over his shoulder and saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards the Slytherin table. As Harry watched, he also saw Alicia come in and make her way towards Gawain. She looked very tired now.

Ginny let out a long breath. "Damn her for making me feel this way."

Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Don't worry, Gin, she's being watched now."

Ginny nodded. "We should have used your map to watch her after Max gave you the warning."

Harry was dumbstruck. He had the ultimate surveillance tool sitting in his trunk under his bed, and it had never occurred to him to use it.

He smiled at Ginny. "You are brilliant, my beautiful girl." Harry turned to Neville. "I'm sorry Neville, It looks as though I am going to have steal Ginny away for a little while."

Neville grinned and nodded. "Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll finish this later, Ginny."

*

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ginny, as Harry stepped to the door of the Headmistresses office.

"No," replied Harry nervously.

"She might be very angry with us," warned Ginny, biting her bottom lip. "She might take our room away."

Harry hoped Ginny was wrong as he peered back down the staircase and saw what he assumed was the shadow of Gawain Robards loitering behind them.

"Gawain," called Harry.

"Yes, Harry," came the voice from down below.

"You should probably join us for this."

Harry knocked on the door as Gawain came bounding up the steps.

"Enter," called Minerva McGonagall's voice from the other side of the door.

Harry, Ginny, and Gawain made their way into the office, greeted cheerfully by Minerva as she escorted them to the sofas by the fire.

"So, Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Minerva, as they all sat down.

Harry swallowed as he glanced at Ginny, seeing her wide eyes and knowing how she felt. He reached under his robes and pulled out a large and complexly folded piece of parchment, laying it on the coffee table between the four of them.

Minerva picked it up and looked at it quizzically for a second. When nothing more happened she put it back down again. As she looked up at her two students, she noticed they appeared to be rather nervous. "Are you both feeling alright?"

Harry nodded as he picked up the parchment. He tapped his wand against it and uttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ignoring the raised eyebrow from Minerva, he placed the parchment back on the coffee table and watched as the ink revealed itself. Minerva and Gawain had both leant forward as they peered at the parchment, trying to make out what was appearing.

After a few seconds it was clear. The Marauder's Map sat before them.

Minerva read the title before she gave Harry a piercing stare. "What is this, Harry?"

"Open it," said Harry, unable to meet Minerva's eyes.

Minerva and Gawain opened the parchment. They both looked at the map in silence for a moment, watching the names make their way around the corridors and classrooms. Comprehension dawned as they realised it was a map of Hogwarts.

"Merlin's beard, Harry," said an astounded Gawain Robards. "Is this real?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "It shows the location of every person within Hogwarts. The only exception is the Room of Requirements."

Minerva raised her head to look at Harry. Harry swallowed as he saw the look of anger on her face.

"Explain yourself, Mr Potter. Where did this come from?"

Harry suddenly felt like he was eleven years old again, facing Professor McGonagall after one of his many infractions upon the school rules.

Harry sighed heavily. This reaction was not unexpected, but it didn't make it any easier. "Look at the names of the authors."

Gawain closed the map and read the names. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Gawain looked confused. "Who are they, Harry?"

Harry took out his wand and conjured a Patronus silently. The silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and strode over to the corner of the office.

"My Patronus takes the same form as my fathers did," said Harry, his voice beginning to rasp as Ginny put her arm around his shoulders. "He was also an unregistered Animagus, who took the form of a stag. His friends called him 'Prongs'."

"Padfoot was his best friend, who was also an unregistered Animagus who took the form of a large black dog. He was also my godfather, Sirius Black."

Harry felt his tears start now but could do nothing to prevent it. The silver stag in the corner faded away to nothing as Harry continued.

"Wormtail was the small boy they befriended. He could take the form of a rat. Eventually he would betray my parents, resulting in their deaths. His name was Peter Pettigrew"

Minerva was looking at Harry, stunned by what she was hearing. All her initial anger had been forgotten as she began to understand where the map had come from, and how difficult it must have been for Harry to reveal this to her.

"Moony was the reason the other three learned how to transform into animals. You see, he was a werewolf, and his friends liked to keep him company when he transformed during each full moon."

Minerva gasped as she clutched her chest.

"Remus?"

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"The map was given to me by… some helpful individuals… during my third year. Professor Lupin found the map and confiscated it, but he gave it back to me when he left his teaching post," explained Harry.

Minerva eyed him shrewdly. "Did these 'helpful individuals' happen to have red hair and an uncanny ability to create mayhem, before disappearing without a trace afterwards?"

Ginny smiled at the mention of her brothers. Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.

"My recollection is a little hazy on that point, but the red hair certainly seems familiar," said Harry vaguely. "I can't be certain as to who gave me the map, and I would hate to falsely accuse anybody by guessing now."

Minerva rolled her eyes and tried not to smile at Harry. "Well, ignoring the extensive list of school rules that have been broken merely by the possession of this map, it will prove to be extremely useful. I think your job just became considerably easier, Gawain."

Gawain chuckled. "I know. There's Miss Parkinson, safely tucked away in the Slytherin common room."

Harry smiled as he watched Gawain. He was like a child with a new toy, and Harry could relate to the thrill. He had been astonished when he had first received the map and realised what it was.

Minerva sat down and regarded her two students. "Is this the only copy of the map, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "As far as I know."

Minerva pulled her wand out of her robes and proceeded to duplicate the map a number of times. She took the original map and handed it back to Harry.

"In the interests of your own safety, you should probably keep this, Harry," said Minerva, with a smile directed towards her stunned student. "Now, show me how it works again."

Harry grinned as he showed Minerva, Gawain, and Ginny how to operate the map, before he returned to his room with Ginny; Gawain no longer needing to keep such a close eye on the couple.

*

Harry kissed Ginny tenderly, hoping she felt the love he had for her through his kiss. Before the attack, Harry had never thought about the possibility of losing Ginny. Now he found that his feelings of love and desire were amplified by the prospect of potential loss.

Ginny held on to Harry, wanting to devote her entire focus on Harry, but found she kept looking at the map which now lay on the desk in their room. She wanted to scream at Pansy Parkinson for being able to affect her again, despite her vow not to let her experiences last year get on top of her.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny. "I just can't stop thinking about her."

Harry knew how Ginny felt. His own paranoia was bubbling away at the back of his mind, and he felt compelled to constantly check the map to reassure himself.

"How about we have Kreacher keep an eye on her for us?" suggested Harry.

"Doesn't he have to work in the kitchens?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. He does that by choice because I'm here."

Ginny smiled at Harry as she was again struck by the remarkable change in Kreacher since he had belonged to Harry.

"It would make me feel better knowing Kreacher was following her," said Ginny. "Can he make sure she knows she's being followed? I doubt she'd try anything if she knew she was being watched."

Harry considered this for a moment. "Okay. I'm not sure Minerva would like it if she knew though."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm more worried about what Pansy might try next."

"Fair enough," said Harry. "Kreacher."

The little house-elf appeared in the room before Harry and Ginny. Harry knelt down and asked Kreacher if he would like to help him again. Kreacher was delighted to be asked to help, so Harry explained the situation to the house-elf, and what he needed. Kreacher grinned and nodded as he disappeared to begin his task.

Harry was left hoping that Kreacher didn't suddenly appear right next to Pansy if she was already in bed. He dismissed the concern from his mind as he felt his own tension start to ease.

*

The rest of the week passed by without incident. Harry and Ginny smirked at each other whenever they saw Kreacher darting between various pieces of cover as he performed his task of following Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was obviously livid with the less than subtle monitoring of her movements, and Harry wondered why she didn't complain to Professor McGonagall or Professor Slughorn about it. Enough people knew that Kreacher belonged to Harry, and Harry was sure that knowledge would have made its way to Pansy by now.

Ginny and Neville were now often found pouring over text books on their mysterious project. Harry knew Ginny would probably tell him what the project was if he asked, but something always came up to drive the question from his mind.

Auror training was starting to become very complex as they started to learn about the tactics and strategy behind running an investigation into the suspected use of the dark arts. Harry had been astounded to learn just how much of his time would be spent behind a desk as he filled out paperwork and made plans for operations, instead of running around out in the field, having exciting adventures with Ron and Ginny.

The apparation techniques Harry was developing with Gawain were finally starting to come together, and the results were going to be tested against the professional Aurors sometime in the coming weeks. Ron's flare for tactics and strategy, honed through years of playing wizard's chess, had seen him appointed the planner of the upcoming mock battle. Ron had been delighted to discover that at least one aspect of Auror training had come naturally to him.

As the week came to an end, Harry found himself in his Potions lesson with Ginny as they tried to create a potion to counter the effects of the Draught of the Living Death. As Harry leafed through his book, he didn't notice Professor Slughorn watching him.

"Harry, my boy, I can't help but notice you're not using the standard text book," said Professor Slughorn, as he approached the desk Harry and Ginny were sharing.

Hermione shot Harry a worried glance, as Harry hurriedly tried to conceal his text book under the ingredients he was using.

"Well don't be shy, Harry," said Professor Slughorn, as he reached the desk. "Let's have a look at it."

Harry slid the book out and held it up for Professor Slughorn to see. Professor Slughorn held out his hand, but Harry was very reluctant to part with the book for any reason. Not seeing any way out of the situation, Harry handed the book to Professor Slughorn.

As Harry and Ginny watched they could see the incredulous expression on their Professor's face as he realised he was looking at a hand written text book.

"Oho, this is remarkable, Harry. Did you write it yourself?"

Harry was lost for words. He had expected to be berated for using an unapproved text book, but instead found that Professor Slughorn hadn't noticed the slight differences between his book and the approved text. Instead, Professor Slughorn it seemed, was captivated by the beauty of the book, just as Harry still was.

"No," said Harry nervously, "a friend made it for me."

"Extraordinary," said Professor Slughorn, not really hearing Harry. "It's a work of art. Look after it, my boy."

Harry nodded as he accepted the book back from Professor Slughorn. Harry tried to cover the book but Professor Slughorn had stopped in his tracks as he started to turn away from Harry.

"Wait a moment, show me that book again, Harry."

Harry slowly passed the book back to Professor Slughorn, who didn't open it this time. Instead, he looked at the cover and began muttering to himself.

"Severus Snape," said a clearly baffled Professor Slughorn. "Why does this book claim to be written by Severus Snape?"

"Ah..." said Harry, suddenly lost for words.

"Please, Professor," said Hermione urgently. "I wrote the book for Harry, using some of Professor Snapes notes and ideas to improve the potions. I attributed the book to Professor Snape as a way of honouring his memory."

Professor Slughorn looked startled. "Oh, right then. Well, when you have time, Harry, I'd very much like to have a good look at your book."

Harry nodded and smiled in relief as he took his book back and shoved it into his bag, reminding himself to make a copy of the book and leave the original safely tucked away in his room.

After the lesson ended, Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor together; Ginny and Ron following closely behind.

"Hermione," began Harry, "I think you really should consider getting this book approved for use in the school. I thought Slughorn was going to confiscate it today."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'll think about it, Harry. Just don't let Professor Slughorn get hold of it again."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry... I've got a plan."

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted as she walked behind Harry.

*

Pansy Parkinson was troubled. Potter's house-elf was following her incessantly, even into the Slytherin common room. She had seen Harry and Ginny laughing at her as they watched her in the Great Hall and the corridors. She was sure they weren't allowed to set a house-elf on her like this, but she was terrified of complaining about it.

Pansy didn't know what the others knew. She had been keeping a watch out for anybody following her, but hadn't spotted anybody except Potter's elf. It was obvious to her that Potter and Weasley suspected her of the attack, or worse; actually knew that she had carried it out.

Whatever was happening, she couldn't act while she was being watched, and it appeared that regardless of what Potter thought he knew, he couldn't prove it. So they had reached a stalemate, both waiting for the other to make a mistake that could be exploited.

*

Harry exhaled sharply.

"Witness for the Wizengamot, Harry James Potter," announced the wizard who led Harry into the court room. Hushed murmuring surrounded Harry as he made his way to the large wooden chair in the middle of the room and sat down. He scanned the crowd and quickly spotted the red hair of Ginny. She gave him an encouraging smile and winked at him. Harry was pleased to see that Arthur and Molly were also sitting on either side of Ginny.

Harry tried to hide his nervousness as he took in his surroundings. With a jolt, he realised this was the same court room he had been in when he faced expulsion for his use of magic in front of his cousin Dudley. The stone walls remained the same, but this time the court room was brightly lit and Harry could clearly see the faces of the people seated around him, including several reporters sitting in the top row.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he recognised Rita Skeeter among the reporters, who seemed unable to disguise the look of hunger on her face. Her colleagues were also eagerly sitting forward in anticipation of what they were about to see. _At least the photographers weren't allowed in here_ , Harry reminded himself. A queasy feeling passed through Harry briefly and he averted his gaze from the reporters. He knew his testimony before the Wizengamot was a big story, but he had hoped the reporters could show a little decorum within the court.

The white hair of Narcissa Malfoy was almost glowing as she sat in the front row. Harry thought she seemed to have shrunk in stature as well, her usually elegant black attire having been replaced by the standard issue robes of Azkaban. She gazed at Harry, but he could not detect any malice in her eyes. In fact, Harry thought she looked resigned to her fate, as if she just wanted to get this hearing over with.

A short wiry man in dark green robes stood and stepped to the raised podium situated in front of and above Harry. He raised his hands and the crowd fell silent. As Harry peered up at the man, he guessed this would be the new Chief of the Wizengamot. The man held up a piece of parchment and addressed Harry as he read from it.

"You are Harry James Potter, currently of no fixed address?" asked the man in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, sir."

"You are here today to give evidence in relation to the activities of Narcissa Malfoy during the wizarding war?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, let us begin. Could you please tell us about your dealings with Mrs Malfoy?"

Harry nodded and swallowed before he began.

"Prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, myself, along with two companions, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, were captured by a team of snatchers led by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir suspected who I was, but due to some quick improvisation by Hermione just prior to our capture, I was barely recognisable and Fenrir couldn't be certain. Fenrir decided to take us to Malfoy Manor to try and determine who he had really captured."

"Narcissa Malfoy and her husband were both at Malfoy Manor, and they tried to identify me with the help of their son, Draco. Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix LeStrange, was also at the Manor. Bellatrix became very alarmed when it was revealed that we were in possession of the Sword of Gryffindor; an item she believed Severus Snape had placed within her vault at Gringotts."

"Narcissa had Ron and I taken to the cellar and locked inside, while Bellatrix tortured Hermione for information about how we had come into possession of the sword."

The Wizengamot chief held up a hand and Harry stopped talking.

"Did Mrs Malfoy participate in the torture of Hermione Granger?"

"I don't know," replied Harry reluctantly. "We could hear Hermione being tortured from the cellar, but I can only remember the screams now."

"Please continue," said the Wizengamot chief as he made a note on a piece of parchment.

Harry took a deep breath before he continued, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"Inside the cellar, we found Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, the wand maker Ollivander, and a goblin named Griphook. They had all been held at the Manor for varying lengths of time. Griphook was dragged from the cell by Draco and taken to Bellatrix, where he lied about the Sword of Gryffindor, telling Bellatrix that it was a copy, and not the genuine sword. Bellatrix then summoned Voldemort."

"Fortunately, Aberforth Dumbledore sent us help in the form of a house-elf called Dobby. With Dobby's help we were able to escape from the cellar and rescue Hermione. In the ensuing fight, Dobby was killed as we made our escape," said Harry, his voice cracking as his throat burned.

"Did Mrs Malfoy participate in the fight?" asked the Wizengamot chief.

"Yes. She and her son fired several spells at me."

"Very well," said the Wizengamot chief as the crowd started to murmur again. "As to the night of May 2nd, Mrs Malfoy has stated that she lied to Voldemort in order to save your life, telling Voldemort you were dead, when you were in fact still alive. Is this correct?"

"Yes," said Harry, to the accompaniment of gasps from the crowd, "and no."

"Please explain what you mean, Mr Potter."

"Narcissa did lie to Voldemort when he asked her to check if I was dead. However, she lied to him so that she would have a chance to save her son, who was still in the castle. She did not lie to Voldemort with the noble intention of saving me."

Harry could see Narcissa staring at him out of the corner of eye, but he ignored her and kept his focus on the little wizard standing at the podium.

The Wizengamot chief motioned for quiet. "I have nothing further for you, Mr Potter. Does Mrs Malfoy's representative have any questions for this witness?"

An old wizard who was sitting next to Narcissa now stood and regarded Harry with barely concealed contempt. Harry braced himself, waiting for the first question about Horcruxes from the interrogator.

It never came.

"Mr Potter, can you tell us who established the Children of the Victims, Educational Trust?" asked the old wizard, smiling politely now.

"What...?" Harry was caught off guard. He had not expected this.

The old wizard leered at Harry. "Come now, Mr Potter. There's no need to be so modest. I am merely asking if you established the Children of the Victims, Educational Trust, using a million Galleons that you inherited from your godfather."

Harry tried to think if there was any way out of this. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Oh, but I think it has a lot to do with this situation," said the old wizard. "I believe your reliability as a witness is questionable, as you are a major benefactor of those whom the Wizengamot has accused Mrs Malfoy of conspiring against. You are obviously highly prejudiced against Mrs Malfoy, and as such, your evidence must be treated with a certain amount of scepticism."

"That you have gone so far as to provide monetary assistance to the alleged victims of the war, including to some individuals the Wizengamot has called on as witnesses in this and other trials, could be construed as a form of bribery by proxy."

Harry could feel his anger rising, but he tried to remain composed as the interrogator continued.

"Have you threatened any of those who have testified before the Wizengamot with the withdrawal of any money paid to them by your trust, if they were to provide testimony that was not to your liking?"

"Of course not," said Harry forcefully. "Nobody was supposed to know where the funds had come from, and as far as I know, nobody did until you just told them." Harry struggled to control the anger in his voice. "Actually, I'm curious as to how you learnt of those details."

The interrogator waved his hand as if dismissing the issue.

"That is not an issue I am able to discuss."

The interrogator hesitated before proceeding as he saw the outraged looks on the faces of those around the courtroom. He realised he may have gone too far in accusing their hero of bribery.

Harry meanwhile, was certain that the Gringotts goblins were behind the interrogator's knowledge of the trust fund. He guessed they would have been happy to provide information about Harry's financial dealings in an effort to undermine him. Harry sighed as he realised Bill was right; the goblins really didn't like him.

The interrogator regarded Harry thoughtfully for a moment before he continued. It was time to try a different tact.

"A request was made by my client for you to provide testimony on her behalf. Instead of agreeing to my client's request, or simply ignoring it, you chose to testify against her without your co-operation being requested by the Wizengamot. I think the court would agree that this demonstrates your extreme dislike for my client"

Harry was incensed. "Of course I don't like Mrs Malfoy. I don't like people who hurt my friends, and Narcissa would also have happily let me die if she wasn't trying to rescue her son."

"You have accused Mrs Malfoy of being responsible for the torture of your friends, Mr Potter. Perhaps you have let your sympathies for others cloud your memory. Did you actually see Mrs Malfoy torture any of your friends?

"No," said Harry reluctantly.

"And did you observe Mrs Malfoy use her wand at any time during the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"No, I didn't."

"I would also point out that much of your testimony today had been in relation to other people's actions, and not those of my client," said the interrogator smugly.

"They were all working together," replied Harry defensively.

"And yet you didn't see my client torture anyone. In fact, the only time you saw her fire a spell was while she was in her own home defending herself from you and your friends."

Harry tightly gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in, fighting the urge to scream at the interrogator. He turned and looked at Ginny sitting in the crowd. Her face was pale and she looked appalled at the direction the questioning was taking, but she smiled and Harry felt himself calm down.

"But I did see Mrs Malfoy in the forest clearing with Voldemort on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts."

The courtroom was silent as all eyes focussed on the interrogator.

"Perhaps you did see my client, Mr Potter. I would put it to you that Mrs Malfoy was only present in that clearing because of her fear of her husband, and her concern for the fate of her son. On the evening following the Battle of Hogwarts, do you recall hearing her say that she had been dragged into this situation by her husband, moments before Mr Malfoy stunned her in the Great Hall at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Harry, as he thought he realised where this was going now.

This interrogator wasn't foolish enough to mention Horcruxes, but he could paint Narcissa as a victim of her husband, and claim that any action she took during the war was merely to ensure her son's safety, while at the same time painting him as a person who would go to any lengths in order to avenge the people he believed were the victims.

Harry sighed loudly and drew his wand. He touched it to the side of his head.

"Would it help if you could see my memories of Mrs Malfoy's actions?" asked Harry, as a silver thread attached itself to his wand at his temple.

The interrogator's eyes widened. "There is no point in that, Mr Potter. You may have altered your own memories in a deliberate attempt to attack Mrs Malfoy's character further."

Harry shrugged as he broke the connection between his wand and his memories. "Perhaps we could look at Mrs Malfoy's memories?" ventured Harry.

The court room was filled with a chorus of shouts demanding that Narcissa's memories should be viewed. Harry was suddenly nervous at the prospect of people seeing the images of his past. He was regretting his mention of the memories already.

Narcissa's representative was glaring at Harry now. "You have no authority to demand any such thing here, Mr Potter," he spat.

"However," said the Wizengamot chief, rising to the podium, "I do have just such authority. Have a Pensieve brought in please," he said, as he turned and addressed an assistant sitting behind him. "The Wizengamot will view Mrs Malfoy's memories of her actions in the forest, as it is this claim of defiance towards Voldemort which will form the basis for any leniency to be shown by this court."

"This is outrageous," blustered the interrogator, his eyes bulging as he glared at the Wizengamot chief.

The Wizengamot chief held the interrogator's stare, before his own eyes hardened. When he spoke again Harry was startled by the force behind his words.

"Outrageous doesn't even begin to describe what we have had to witness this day, sir. Mr Potter has already conceded that Mrs Malfoy did in fact lie when questioned by Voldemort; a lie which saved his life. I would remind you that this is a concession that Mr Potter did not have to make, as he was under no obligation to testify at all."

"Now," continued the Wizengamot chief as he swept his arm around, indicating the other members of the Wizengamot, "The Wizengamot will learn the truth of this incident on which you have based so much of your client's defence."

As the Wizengamot chief sat back down, Narcissa's representative began conferring urgently with her. Harry noticed that she didn't look concerned by the developments. Harry suspected that she knew his version of events would be revealed as the truth, but it would still show her lying to Voldemort to indirectly save Harry.

A stone Pensieve was brought in and placed halfway between Harry, who was sitting in the middle of the room, and Narcissa in the front row. The crowd watched and whispered as Narcissa extracted the memory and placed it into a glass phial. The Wizengamot assistant strode to the Pensieve and poured the contents of the phial into it. Harry was just starting to wonder how anybody was going to view the memory, when the assistant waved his wand over the Pensieve and Harry was startled to see the image now hanging in the air above the Pensieve.

The image was very large, almost life size realised Harry as he stared at it, unable to look away from the horribly familiar scene. The court room fell silent as the memory played out.

*

Ginny was hypnotised by what she was seeing. The image showed several Death Eaters and giants standing around a fire in a forest clearing, Voldemort waiting silently. Narcissa did indeed look terrified, but Ginny was not concentrating on her; Ginny was waiting for Harry, holding her breath as the seconds ticked by.

Ginny saw Bellatrix fawning over her master, before Voldemort spoke, lamenting that he thought Harry would have come to him. Voldemort was talking, but he didn't appear to be directing his words towards anyone in particular.

A shiver ran down Ginny's spine as she heard Harry's words cut through the still night air. Ginny gasped as she saw Harry step into the firelight. Her tears started to flow as she heard Hagrid protesting, but Harry didn't move. He stood and faced Voldemort, and Ginny could see the fire and fear in his eyes. She wanted to shout a warning to Harry as Voldemort raised his wand, cocked his head to one side, and fired the Killing Curse at Harry.

Her hand covered her mouth as she saw Harry fall to the ground. Harry had told her about his meeting with Dumbledore after he died, but all she could see was his crumpled body lying on the cold ground, and she could feel her heart breaking again as she watched. She registered her mother and father both putting an arm around her, but she could not acknowledge their presence at the moment. All that mattered to her was the macabre image floating in the middle of the court room.

Ginny had a burning desire to hex Narcissa as she knelt over Harry. Narcissa was bent low over Harry for several seconds, whispering to him, but Ginny ignored the words echoing around the courtroom. As she watched, Narcissa raised her head before turning to look at Voldemort; obvious terror in her eyes as she told him Harry was dead. The Death Eaters and giants began cheering, and Ginny was appalled by Voldemort's proud boast before he tortured the body of Harry. Once Harry's body lay still on the ground again, the image faded from the courtroom.

Ginny's mind snapped back to the present and she was startled as she saw many other people begin to wipe their eyes. She could hear her mother sniffling beside her and she cast a quick glance at her father. His eyes were bright and free of tears, but Ginny could see the tendons and muscles in his neck were straining as he wrestled with his evident anger.

Ginny scanned the court room. Everyone had been lost in the scene before them, and seeing what Harry had done was far more intense than just reading about it in the _Daily Prophet_. She noticed that even Rita Skeeter was not immune to what she had witnessed, the little witch's face having drained of all colour as she sat in the top row of the court room.

*

Harry could feel how tense his body was, but he was unable to force himself to relax. Narcissa was regarding him with a blank expression, as her representative stood and addressed the court.

"Disturbing images certainly, and while they do highlight the heroic actions of Mr Potter, I think you will all agree that Mrs Malfoy was clearly not a willing participant."

Harry sighed and looked at the floor. His strength and his patience were being sorely tested by this charade, and he could feel his anger starting to rise.

Narcissa's representative continued on in this manner for another twenty minutes, the interrogator repeatedly pointing out that Narcissa was a victim herself, had not raised a wand during the battle, and had in fact saved the life of Harry Potter. Harry was becoming weary until a thought occurred to him.

"Why don't we ask Mrs Malfoy about her involvement in the death of Albus Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

A deathly silence fell over the courtroom. Harry saw Narcissa's eyes widen and panic crossed her now strained features. She stood up and whispered urgently to the interrogator who was representing her. Harry saw the interrogator's face pale as he listened. He had evidently been unaware that Narcissa had made an unbreakable vow with Severus Snape to ensure he killed Dumbledore if her son was unable to carry out Voldemort's instructions.

Suddenly noise filled the room as the people in the crowd began speculating about what Harry had meant. Harry looked up into the crowd and saw Ginny giving him a crooked smile, obviously not entirely sure what Harry had been implying about Mrs Malfoy.

The old interrogator raised his hand. "Members of the Wizengamot, Mrs Malfoy no longer wishes to contest the charges brought against her."

The noise was almost deafening as shouts and cheers rang out around the court room. It took several minutes for the noise to subside as people resumed their seats. The chief interrogator stood again and addressed the court.

"Mr Potter, you may go, and the Wizengamot thanks you for your time today," he said to Harry. "Sentencing will take place after a short recess."

With that, the members of the Wizengamot stood and began filing out of the rear door of the court room. Harry looked around and saw that the crowd was also starting to make its way out of the court. Slightly baffled by the sudden turn of events, Harry stood and joined the queue waiting to get through the doors. He felt a hand close over his fingers, and he knew Ginny was with him.

Ten minutes later Harry and Ginny were making their way through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, flanked by Aurors as reporters yelled questions at Harry, demanding to know what Narcissa Malfoy's involvement in Albus Dumbledore's death had been. Harry said nothing as he made his way to one of the fireplaces and flooed directly back to Minerva McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Harry, back already. How did it go?" asked Minerva, concern in her voice.

Harry smiled weakly at his Headmistress. "Narcissa decided not to contest the charges."

Minerva gasped. "But why?"

"I suggested we should discuss her part in Albus Dumbledore's death," explained Harry, as he glanced at the portrait of Severus Snape. Yet again Snape was asleep, or at least pretending to be.

Harry wasn't sure why Narcissa had withdrawn her defence, but he suspected that it once again had a lot to do with keeping her son out of Azkaban.

Minerva glanced at the clock on her desk. "Well then, Harry, seeing as I have already arranged for your classes to be conducted by the other teachers today, and I have made apologies for your absence from Herbology, Ginny, why don't you two go and enjoy some peace and quiet for the rest of the day?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look of relief between themselves.

"Thanks Minerva, we'll do that," said Harry quietly.

Minerva beamed at her two students before her expression became serious again. "There is just one thing, Harry."

"Yes?" asked Harry curiously.

"Gawain and Alicia have informed me that a certain house-elf has been following Miss Parkinson around the castle, generally making a nuisance of himself," said Minerva with a raised eyebrow.

Harry tried to suppress his smirk while Ginny looked at her feet.

"I trust you didn't order your house-elf to do this, Harry."

Harry tensed for a second. "No, Minerva, I didn't order Kreacher to do anything."

Harry averted his eyes from Minerva's stern gaze. He wondered if she had spotted the meaning behind his denial, and if she would think it was as clever as he did. After all, the difference between ordering someone to do something, and asking them to do it, made all the difference in Harry's mind.

Minerva knew Harry was lying, or at least bending the truth. While he had managed to keep a straight face, Minerva could see his partner in crime was only seconds away from rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure the little fellow doesn't do anything rash."

Harry could feel Ginny starting to shake as she fought for control of herself beside him. Her laughter would be infectious and Harry knew they had to get out of the office fast.

Harry nodded. "Minerva," he said, his lips pursed together as he turned and led Ginny from the room as quickly as could.

Minerva shook her head as her students departed her office. As long as Harry and Ginny felt safe, and their house-elf didn't interfere with any investigation, she would leave the matter be for now.

*

The following day found Hogwarts abuzz with talk of the hearing. Copies of the _Daily Prophet_ were everywhere, as Professors fought a losing battle to win back the attention of their students. While most people were delighted with Harry's performance at the trial, not everyone shared their feelings.

Pansy Parkinson could feel the blood rushing through her body. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode as she fought to control her rage. She stared at the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which was now burning in the fireplace of the Slytherin common room.

She wanted to lash out at the world, but mainly she wanted to destroy Harry Potter. First, he had taken her parents from her, and then the position of power she had held. Now, it had been revealed that he was the one who had denied her plea for help once she had nothing left.

She had nothing left in this world now. It was time to see if Harry Potter could survive without the very things he holds dear.

Pansy struggled to control her breathing and calm herself. Even in her humiliation and anger, she knew to act on impulse would see her achieve little. Patience and planning would be the key to her vengeance now.

*

In a warehouse on the outskirts of London, Draco Malfoy had also been reading the account of his mother's trial in the _Daily Prophet_. Unlike Pansy Parkinson, Draco had not been bothered by the article. Instead, he had been amazed by the concessions Harry Potter had made towards his mother.

"Is this true, Father?" asked Draco, unable to hide his surprise. "Did Mother really lie to the Dark Lord so she could save me?"

Lucius sneered at his son. "She was weak. Our victory was at hand, and instead of ensuring that victory with the death of Potter, she betrayed the Dark Lord so she could come to your rescue."

Draco looked at his father, trying to read his thoughts.

"So Potter told the truth?"

Lucius stood and grabbed Draco by the arm, hauling his son to his feet. Lucius put his hand around Draco's throat as he forced him back against the brick wall behind him.

"Know this, Draco," hissed Lucius. "Your precious mother has cost us our rightful place of power. Her single act of disloyalty destroyed everything we had worked for."

Lucius released his son, watching Draco with contempt as he slid down the wall. _So like his mother_ , he thought to himself. Lucius could feel the eyes of his followers on him now. He turned and faced them, as they sat on the floor, frightened and hungry. He liked them that way; they were so much easier to control.

Lucius glared at his men. "Who else would like to discuss my wife and her betrayal?"

Nobody moved. Lucius stalked across the warehouse floor to the door in the far wall. He wrenched the door open and disappeared into the night; a common practice in recent weeks.

Draco sat on the floor and rubbed his throat. His father had been steadily coming apart before his eyes for months. However, this was the first time he had ever laid a hand on Draco. For Draco, that act had been a final confirmation of the futility of their continued aspiration for power. They were now starting to turn on each other.

He leaned his head back against the wall and looked at the picture of his mother in the paper. She had been sentenced to seven years in Azkaban, the Wizengamot having shown leniency for her guilty plea and the testimony of Harry Potter confirming she had indeed lied to the Dark Lord.

Draco wondered why Harry had even bothered. If the roles had been reversed, he knew he would have lied through his teeth to ensure Harry spent as much time in prison as possible. He re-read the transcript of the trial again. Harry had been forceful in his claims against his mother, but as far as he could tell, he had never lied.

He surveyed the group sitting on the floor a short distance away. There were ten of them now, and he had noticed their grumbling was getting louder each time his father left their presence. Crabbe and Goyle were becoming particularly vocal in their dissatisfaction with the plans of Lucius Malfoy. It made Draco nervous, but he was still wandless and he was not going to object to their growing displays of frustration. He did not want to create any more enemies, especially within his own camp; if it truly was his camp anymore.

*

As the cold autumn night howled outside the stone walls of the castle, Ginny lay in Harry's arms as a tear ran down her cheek. The firelight flickered in her eyes as she watched the flames dance, and she felt the warmth throughout her body as they lay in their bed.

Their earlier intimacy had been slow and gentle, Ginny worrying about Harry's physical state. She knew it was a baseless concern, but since she had seen the image of him lying on the ground after been struck by the Killing Curse, she had not been able to push the thought from her mind. She felt a need to protect Harry from any further harm.

Harry felt the wetness of Ginny's tears on his chest.

"Ginny, love, is everything alright?"

Ginny turned her face up to look at Harry, and she almost broke down completely as she saw the concern in his eyes. She took a deep breath as she lifted her head off Harry's chest.

"I'm okay, Harry. I just keep thinking about what you did for all of us... for me."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows as he looked carefully at Ginny's face. He had thought of her as he watched Narcissa's memory in the court room yesterday, and he had worried about how she would react. He wished she had not seen the events in the forest, even though she already knew about them.

"Ginny, listen to me carefully," said Harry softly. "I know how hard it was for you to see the memory, and I truly wish you had not had to see it, but I can't change that now. You have to remember that what you saw happened to a different person than I am now, a person trapped by prophecy and destiny."

Ginny nodded as she sniffled. "I know, Harry, it just looked so painful and I wanted to try and save you from that pain. I know it sounds foolish, but it felt so real to me; not a memory at all. And I didn't want you to die for me, because it scares me that you would do it, leaving me alone without you in my life."

Harry thought he understood. He began to run his fingers through Ginny's hair, subconsciously finding comfort in the repetitive movement. Harry himself had found the images disturbing, and he was left wondering if he could ever make that sacrifice again. If he was honest with himself now, he didn't think he could.

"I did those things to ensure that Voldemort could be destroyed and you would be safe. At the time I believed my fate was predetermined, and that's what made it possible for me to cast aside my own life. Now, if I was called upon to do it again, I don't know that I could."

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes.

"You see," whispered Harry, "I couldn't bear to leave you behind again."

Ginny's heart melted and she knew Harry was now truly hers forever.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Trials and Tribulations

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	18. Chapter 18

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 18 : Practice Makes Perfect

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 5

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Harry lay awake and tried not to think about tomorrow. The past two weeks since the trial had been a blur, as he and Gawain had prepared for their mock battle with the Aurors, and his own little students had begun to shine. Harry had been so busy, that he not been able to spend nearly as much time as he would have liked with Ginny.

While he and Ginny had practiced for the upcoming battle together, and it had been exciting, it wasn't really the sort of time Harry truly treasured with Ginny. But at least it had cured Ginny of her worry about Harry being fragile.

Harry sighed as his mind disobeyed him and returned to thinking about tomorrow. He was nervous for his team, not sure how they would respond to performing under pressure. He knew they could, they had all proved that at the Battle of Hogwarts, but then it had all been instinct and reaction. This time it would have to be a well executed plan carried out against an opposition that knew they were coming.

Harry rolled over and smiled as he looked into Ginny's open eyes.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled at him. "I know it's just a test, but I really want to do well tomorrow," said Ginny. "Then maybe Mum will finally relax about this whole Auror issue."

Harry knew what Ginny meant. While Molly had not objected to Ginny's decision openly, her regular letters were becoming very pointed as they suggested that Ginny should not abandon her desire to be a Healer yet. Harry could understand Molly's concern, but he would not tell Ginny what to do; the risks to his own wellbeing were too great.

"Don't worry, Gin, you'll be great."

"Thanks," said Ginny as her eyes started to smoulder. "Seeing as we're both awake anyway..."

*

Gawain Robards regarded the students before him with a mixture of pride and dread. He knew they were very good, but what he was about to have them undertake could see a number of them left embarrassed, and he didn't want to drive potential recruits away.

"Okay, team," he said, as he stood up and started focussing on each student in turn, "you have trained hard for this, and your skills are exceptional. But I need to warn you all, the people you will be going up against are professional Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement agents."

"They are very experienced and adaptable. They may not respond to your movements as you would expect, so you will need to be ready to improvise at any moment. Do you all understand?"

He received a collection of nods from the very serious faces before him.

"Remember," continued Gawain, "the result of this little test will not be held against you in any way. This is merely going to give us an idea of where we need to focus our training for the next few months."

Again he was met with hard eyes and curt nods.

"Right, I'll see you out in the grounds in ten minutes," said Gawain, as he headed out the door and made his way to a room a little farther down the corridor.

"Okay, team," he said, as he stepped into the room and addressed his Aurors, "you have trained hard for this..."

*

Harry and Ron surveyed the scene before them. The Quidditch pitch had been temporarily transformed just for this occasion, and they both thought the result was very impressive.

Before them was a collection of small two story houses and shopfronts lined down both sides of a narrow lane that stretched fifty metres ahead until it reached a t-intersection. Pale light and a dusting of snow on the ground was certainly adding to the realism for Harry. From the maps they had studied prior to this test, they also knew that the lane stretched for thirty metres in both directions from the intersection, but they were unable to see the lanes as they were obscured by more buildings and hedgerows.

"So, what do you think?" asked Harry, as he slid back down behind the shrubs they were using as cover while they considered their options.

Ron shrugged and grinned. "The way the buildings are placed, with only narrow gaps between them and several balconies looking over the laneway; I don't think we have to worry about running into any traps."

Harry grinned until Ron continued.

"I suspect the whole place is one big trap."

Harry shook his head. Their objective for this exercise was a simple one. Locate and rescue the single hostage from within the building which was located on the left hand corner of the intersection. Then evacuate the hostage to the edge of the Quidditch pitch. Gawain had only imposed one condition; the hostage could not apparate, or be side-along apparated.

Ron smiled. "There is plenty of cover for the defenders to use. The narrow gaps between the buildings mean we can't leap frog from cover to cover. They would be able to pick us off one by one as we moved single file. The laneway is not exactly going to be a picnic either. It's very narrow, and those balconies above it would be a perfect place to ambush us from."

Ron rubbed his chin. "If I was defending this place, I would let my enemy come to me, and then strike from behind at ground level. Once their backs were turned I would have people on the balconies start stunning anything that moved below," explained Ron with a wry smile, clearly enjoying himself. "And I would make sure I could do this from all three directions."

"Wonderful," sighed Harry.

The two young men crawled back to the rest of their team. Harry looked at the group and felt a sense of pride in them all. While he knew they may not succeed in their attempt today, Gawain had already informed him that this opportunity had never been afforded to another group before. Only Dumbledore's Army had been deemed even worthy of the honour of practicing against genuine Aurors.

For the purposes of this test, Harry's team were all wearing boots, jeans, and jumpers. Harry knew that while robes looked great billowing behind you as you moved, they were inherently impractical in a real world environment. They tended to snag on pretty much anything, and could often entangle your own hands, leaving you open to all manner of attack.

"Alright everyone, two by two, I want you to go up and have a look at the layout we have to negotiate. Ginny, Seamus, you two go first."

Harry and Ron started making their plans as the others started taking turns to go and have a look at the little laneway they would soon have to assault. Ron used his wand as he drew a fairly accurate map of the laneways into the dirt. He gathered a few rocks and began making his plan.

Meanwhile, Harry scanned the sight again. He looked up to the sky and shivered. It was unnerving being watched by the students from the stands that lined the Quidditch pitch. The crowd was silent as they watched, but Harry knew that the school Professors had charmed each stand to prevent any noise reaching the field. He wondered if the students were bored yet, as Harry and his team had already been here for over an hour, trying to ascertain the number of opponents they potentially faced.

After spotting movement a number of times, Ron had determined that they faced at least five opponents. He had immediately doubled that number, and then doubled it again for safety. The prospect of facing twenty opponents was a little daunting, even for Harry.

Finally, Ron raised his head. He looked around and saw that everyone had returned from having a look at the pitch. "Okay, we need to carry this out as a two stage operation, and we need to wait for the sky to darken a little."

Ron saw nods from everyone. He outlined his plan for the group quickly, and then waited for Harry to allocate the roles for each team member. They broke into four groups of two, with Harry left to move around and direct as needed. Harry imagined the crowd was getting quite excited above them, as they finally saw some movement on the ground.

*

Gawain was seated on the upper floor of the target building at the corner of the intersection. The four Aurors around him seemed calm but alert, not showing any sign of the nerves he was feeling himself.

Gawain knew just how good Harry and team could be, and he also knew they had a few tricks up their sleeves which the Aurors had not seen before. _It is certainly going to be interesting_ , he thought as he grinned at his hostage.

His hostage gave him a small smile in return.

"What will you do if they win, Gawain?"

Gawain laughed quietly. "That's the beauty of the whole thing," he said, with a sly grin. "I have trained both sides, so I'll win no matter what happens."

*

In the stands above the Quidditch pitch, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall stood side by side as they peered at the ground below them. Kingsley grunted as he saw Harry and his team begin to move into position.

"Good dispersal of the team," he commented to Minerva, as he watched the little groups circle the Quidditch pitch and take up positions at the end of each laneway, "but nothing unusual."

Minerva merely smiled politely as Kingsley let his Auror experience come to the fore as he commentated for her.

"The Aurors will be expecting this," said Kingsley, as he watched two of Harry's team reach the edge of the long laneway.

The figures disappeared behind the first house, and as Kingsley scanned the ground, he suddenly realised Harry's entire team had disappeared.

"Oh..."

*

Harry walked slowly down the middle of the laneway. His disillusionment charms were holding so far, and Harry fought the urge to run for cover; even disillusioned, he knew another person could spot quick movements as the image they created distorted for a second.

At the far end of the laneway, back where they had first observed the little buildings from, Michael Corner grinned as he tried to make out Harry in the distance. He was waiting for the signal to move from Harry, but it might take a while yet so he forced himself to slow his breathing and relax. He looked at Lavender beside him, and thought he recognised the same excitement and anxiety in her eyes that he now felt.

Ginny and Cho were now picking their way across the rooftops, moving very slowly and deliberately, trying not to make a sound. Their own disillusionment charms were working well, and they hoped they could make it into position without being detected. Ginny silently cursed her brother as she thought through the plan again in her head. It certainly called for a lot of stealth, and Ginny was still worried that they might be doing this all backwards, but Harry trusted the plan, so she would too.

Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein shared a nod as they stood behind a low house at the end of the laneway which ran to the right of the target house. Terry rested his hand against a metal trash bin that was lying against the rear of the house. Now they just had to wait for their part of the operation to begin.

Seamus and Ron were at the end of the laneway which led left from the intersection. They were now concealed under Harry's invisibility cloak as they inched toward the target house. Ron hoped his plan would work, but he knew he wasn't playing a game here, and failure was a real possibility.

*

Gawain rubbed his eyes. Another half hour had passed by without any sign of Harry's team. He wasn't sure if he should be nervous or comforted by that, but he knew his hostage was certainly having a much better time than he was.

"Worried yet?" asked the hostage.

Gawain shrugged. "Not yet, they've still got ten wizards to get passed out there. That's before they even get into this house."

The hostage nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Gawain was saying, but he still thought a rescue was a genuine possibility as he peered out the window and into the fading light.

*

Kingsley was getting frustrated now. He couldn't see any movement, but he knew people must be moving down below. Adding to his frustration was the fact he also felt torn between the two opposing teams. He had initially hoped that Harry would succeed, but now he felt the pull of nostalgia for his old office, and was silently urging the Aurors on to victory.

Minerva pointed down to the structures below.

"There, on the rooftops."

Kingsley peered down at the structures below, until he saw what Minerva had seen.

"Bloody hell."

Minerva was smiling again as she tried to follow the two sets of footprints that she had spotted, visible as they revealed the dark wooden rooves beneath the light snow covering.

*

Harry now stood at the intersection. He could feel his pulse racing as he made his way to the corner of the house on the right side of the intersection. Once there, he turned and looked at the target house across the lane. The bottom floor was completely dark and the curtains closed. The second floor was also dark, but Harry could see that the window facing out over the balcony and the intersection was open. Harry now knew where the Aurors would be waiting. They had opened the second floor window so they would be able to hear anybody apparating onto the balcony outside.

Harry grinned. Despite his team's skill in apparating, they had decided not to use those skills for the first half of their plan. It was highly effective, but it gave away your position far too easily as the 'popping' sound announced your movement.

As Harry adjusted his jumper slightly, he felt a hand touch his arm and he froze.

"Ron?" he whispered as quietly as possible.

He received two taps on his arm. It was Ron and Seamus as planned. This aspect of the plan had proven to be the most troublesome to arrange. How do you notify everybody that you are in place and ready, when everybody is invisible and unable to make a sound?

"Wait," whispered Harry. He knew Ron and Seamus knew what it meant. They had arrived first, so now they would wait for the signal from Ginny and Cho.

It didn't take long. Ten minutes later a small snow ball landed with a soft wet smack in the middle of the intersection. Harry grinned up at the target house rooftop, imagining Ginny was grinning down at him.

He turned and grabbed Ron's arm, drawing his wand as he did so. "Are you two ready?" he whispered.

He received two low grunts in reply.

"I'll go in first and fire the signal. You know what to do."

Using his wand, Harry concentrated and levitated Ron and Seamus up to the balcony using _Wingardium Leviosa_. He hoped this worked, because he had never levitated something so big before, let alone something he couldn't see. Once Harry had finished, he waited a minute for a sign that anything had gone wrong. Nothing was forthcoming, so he assumed Ron and Seamus were now in place.

He made his way slowly across the street until he reached the door of the target house. Harry didn't touch the door, fearing a sensor may have been placed on it. Instead, he peered through the curtains, trying to make out the furniture in the room. He could identify the shape of a sofa against the far wall of the small room within. _That would do just fine_ , thought Harry. He pulled a stick out of his back pocket, held it to his lips, and whispered " _Portus_ ".

The stick glowed blue for a second and then Harry was transported onto the sofa in the sitting room. He scanned the room quickly, and finding no threat, he made his way to the stairs. He inched up the stairs, making sure he kept to one side to prevent any creaks. Once he was half way up the stairs and the sitting room was almost out of sight, he paused. Harry took a deep breath as he pointed his wand downwards and fired the signal into the sitting room.

*

"Here we go," said Kingsley excitedly, as a blue flash shone out through the windows of the target house. "I think they went straight for the hostage."

Minerva almost laughed as she watched the scene unfold below her.

*

Ginny was lying face down, hanging precariously over the edge of the roof of the target house. When she saw the flash of light coming from the ground floor, she lifted her disillusionment charm and waved to the still invisible Cho standing somewhere behind her. Cho then stamped loudly on the roof.

On the balcony, Ron and Seamus heard the thumping from the roof and raised their wands, ready to fire through the window.

On the stairs, Harry also heard the sound and made his way quickly to the door at the top of the staircase. Knowing those inside the room would be looking up, his silently used _Alohomora_ to unlock the door. However, he didn't enter yet. He now waited for the next thumps to tell him Ron and Seamus had completed their task.

Ron and Seamus braced themselves. As arranged, Ron selected the person farthest on the left, while Seamus aimed at the person on the right. Ron whispered as he grasped the cloth of the cloak and prepared to lift it.

"One...two...three."

Ron yanked the cloak up. He and Seamus fired a stunning spell each, before dropping to the balcony floor and pulling the cloak back over themselves.

*

Gawain flinched as he heard the stunning spells shouted out, and two Aurors crumpled, one on either side of him. He had been waiting to hear a commotion in the street for two hours now, not to have the first spells fired into this room.

His two remaining companions now crouched and faced the door to the balcony. They had been distracted by a sound on the ceiling, but they knew now it was a decoy. The two Aurors stepped to the door and Gawain watched as he stood up beside the hostage. His men could also play the decoy game.

One of the Aurors threw the door open as a distraction, before ducking back behind cover. The other thrust his arm and head out the open window and scanned the balcony.

Gawain's eyes widened as he saw a jet of red light from above shoot into the head of the Auror hanging out the window. _That was no decoy on the roof_. The Auror's body slumped in the window frame. The second Auror turned back towards Gawain, opening his mouth to speak.

He never got the chance as another jet of red light flew over Gawain's shoulder and struck the Auror in the chest, sending him crumpling to the ground. Gawain spun to face the threat from behind and felt his wand jerk from his hand. _No, not again_.

His heart sank as he saw Harry appear before him, his disillusionment charm lifted. Gawain looked back over his shoulder as he heard footsteps coming into the room. A second later, and Ron and Seamus stood before him, a silvery cloak held in their hands. He turned back to Harry.

"Gawain, if you promise to take no further part in this, I will leave you conscious so you can observe our progress," said Harry, his face deadly serious.

Gawain wondered for a second what Harry would do if he said no, but quickly cast the idea aside. He wanted to see how this ended. He raised his hand and nodded.

Harry lowered his wand. "Ron, Seamus, check the hostage."

Ron stepped to the figure who had been sitting beside Gawain. He stopped in his tracks as he recognised the man.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked a startled Ron, as Arthur Weasley grinned at his son.

"I wanted to see you lot in action, and I did lend Gawain some agents for this little party, so he decided to repay me by taking me hostage," explained Arthur. "Now, would you be so good as to untie me and return me to your mother?"

Ron knelt down and set to work on Arthur's restraints.

"Dad, these aren't even tied properly, why didn't you just run?"

Arthur chuckled as he watched his son roll his eyes.

*

Kingsley and Minerva had watched the jets of red light firing into the house, followed by the glow of another red light from within.

"Good lord," gasped Minerva. "You were right, Kingsley, they went straight for the hostage."

Kingsley grinned. "They still have to get out yet."

*

Harry and Ron led Arthur to the front door of the house, with Seamus bringing up the rear. Harry paused at the door, bracing himself. He knew whoever else was out there would have heard his teams raid on the house, and would now be moving towards him or laying in wait. Whatever the situation, it was time to go, and stealth and subtlety was no longer going to help.

"Ready?" asked Harry as he threw the invisibility cloak over Arthur and Ron.

A muffled "Yep" from Ron made Harry smile.

"Here goes," said Harry, hoping nobody was behind the door. _Expulso_.

The door exploded out into the laneway, smoke and debris going in all directions.

"Go," shouted Harry.

Harry felt the invisibility cloak brush against his arm as Arthur and Ron exited the house. Seamus joined Harry in the door way.

"Let's do this, Harry," said Seamus eagerly.

Harry nodded. "Go now."

At the end of the right side lane, Terry Boot heard the sound of the explosion. That was his signal. He lifted the metal bin and spun with it, throwing it high into the air over the laneway. Anthony fired the _Reducto_ spell at the bin, causing it to explode into hundreds of pieces.

The sound of the explosion from Terry and Anthony was drawing attention. Harry and Seamus ran out into the lane and could see heads appearing in windows as they tried to see what was happening. They both started to fire stunning spells at the figures in the houses.

Behind them, Ron and Arthur were walking slowly and calmly down the main laneway, keeping to the far left, making their way towards the point where Michael and Lavender were located. Ron looked up and saw Ginny and Cho stalking across the rooftops above him, covering their very quiet escape while all manner of commotion took place in two other directions. He scuffed the ground every so often so Ginny would know where he was.

"Ron," whispered Arthur, having followed his sons gaze upwards, "is that your sister above us?"

"Yes," hissed Ron. "Now shut it until we get you out of here."

Arthur beamed as he kept inching down the laneway with Ron. Now that he saw his two youngest children in action, he was almost bursting with pride.

Harry and Seamus began apparating one at a time, appearing on balconies, rooftops, and in the laneway around the intersection. Spells were now being fired at them, but their random pattern was causing massive confusion, which only got worse as Terry and Anthony started doing the same thing, heading towards the intersection from the right side laneway.

Michael and Lavender now stood up and stepped into clear view at the end of the main laneway. Lavender cast a powerful shield charm as she saw movement from the second floor of a window half way up the lane. The figure fired a stunning spell at her, which rebounded harmlessly onto the ground. Meanwhile, the figure who had revealed their position received a barrage of spells from Ginny and Cho. No further movement came from the second floor window, so Lavender and Michael began making their way up the lane by apparating randomly, keeping to the far left so they wouldn't bump into Ron as they went passed.

Harry and Seamus paused as they took in the scene from the rooftops. Enough other distractions for the Aurors meant Harry and Seamus could now stand still without being engaged, although Harry kept his shield up; there was no point in being reckless after all. They watched the buildings carefully as Terry and Anthony kept creating a ruckus in the right side laneway, moving so quickly now that they could almost match Harry for speed, as sparks and spells shot in all directions from the pair. Harry glanced down the main laneway to their original starting point, and saw Lavender and Michael beginning their run to the intersection.

As Harry scanned the laneways he pointed out movement in a window to Seamus, coming from the one lane that didn't have a pair of apparating team members in it. Seamus grinned and apparated. Harry saw him reappear right behind the figure that had moved in the window. A flash of red light followed before Seamus rejoined him.

*

Kingsley shook his head in disbelief. _This can't be happening. The Aurors were too good to get caught out like this._

He watched as two figures stood on a roof top, occasionally one would disappear, a random flash would follow, and then suddenly the figure would reappear on the rooftop again. The two sets of two people moving towards the intersection were apparating in a way he had never seen done before, sparks and noise bursting from them as they created a massive series of distractions.

Usually it was considered far too dangerous to apparate during a duel or a battle. Besides the disorientation you could suffer, there was also the prospect of your enemy having wards in place preventing apparation. Kingsley guessed that was why Harry and his team had not apparated until after they had stunned everyone inside the target house.

Minerva pointed again and Kingsley followed her outstretched arm. He could see two small figures on the rooftops, calmly walking back towards the edge of the Quidditch pitch, their wands covering a seemingly empty lane below them. _You clever buggers_ , thought Kingsley, willing to bet Arthur Weasley was laughing himself silly as he walked away unseen in the main laneway below.

Kingsley now saw what had happened. Harry's team had let Arthur walk out under cover, while they created distractions in two of the directions leading from the target house. Gawain's team had instinctively begun focussing on the vacant lane, looking for signs of the hostage.

Meanwhile, the hostage was walking away down a lane that held a distraction. A courageous move in Kingsley's opinion, but maybe one you wouldn't try in the real world. The risk of the hostage being struck by a random spell was fairly high.

Kingsley looked around at the students who now cheered wildly at the display below them. They knew who was winning, and Kingsley was afraid he might never hear the end of this from Arthur Weasley.

*

After a dizzying few minutes, Harry and Seamus finally looked down into the intersection and grinned at Terry and Anthony. A few moments later Lavender and Michael arrived, breathless but exhilarated. Harry and Seamus beckoned them to the rooftop.

As they appeared beside him, Harry glanced towards the far end of the Quidditch pitch and saw Ginny and Cho had reached the end of the houses. Arthur was away and no opposition remained. Harry was gobsmacked. He thought they had a chance at succeeding, but not without suffering a few loses.

Ron and Arthur appeared beyond the farthest house as they took the invisibility cloak off. Ron fired red sparks into the air to indicate the hostage was secure. Harry waved to him, and jumped back when Ron apparated directly in front of him. Cho and Ginny quickly rejoined the group on the roof. Harry raised his wand and fired sparks high into the air. His team quickly followed his lead, and soon the air above them was a sea of colourful sparks.

Harry flinched as a wall of sound suddenly hit him. It took him a moment to realise the Professor's must have lifted the silencing charms from the stands around the pitch. He grinned at his team as the cheering rolled over them. Ron couldn't help himself, as he roared back to the crowd. Harry shrugged and decided to accompany Ron as he let his exhilaration flow out of him and lift into the darkening sky.

*

"So, what happened?" asked Kingsley, his voice sympathetic as he sat across from Gawain and Minerva in the Headmistresses Office.

He glanced at Minerva and noticed ruefully that she had no compunction to be sympathetic at this point. Her delight at the performance of her students was clearly etched on her face, and Kingsley couldn't blame her. It had been an astonishing display.

"We got blindsided," said Gawain. "Harry and his team had been working so intensively on their apparation techniques, that I was positive they would use them to conduct a frontal assault. I miscalculated."

Gawain shook his head as he continued. "Ron put their plan together in a far different manner than I predicted. I made the same mistake everybody seems to make with this lot; I underestimated their creativity and ability. The subtlety of the first half of the operation was masterful, and they had no hesitation in using whatever they could to help them. The invisibility cloak never occurred to me, but they used it to get in and out, not risking exposure with disillusionments any more than they had to."

"And walking Arthur right out under their own decoys will be a bitter pill for my Aurors to swallow. You're just not supposed to do that. The apparation technique they have developed also worked far more effectively than I had imagined. You saw it for yourself; it was nothing short of brilliant. I'm not happy to be telling you this, Kingsley, but you could probably replace the Auror Office with that lot right now."

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't believe that for a second, Gawain. This was only a mock situation, and those kids knew that nobody would really get hurt today. Your team has done extraordinary work over the last few months, and I expect them to act as mentors for this next group of Aurors."

Gawain gave Kingsley a grateful smile. It was hard to see your own skills bested so easily by a self trained kid and his friends.

"How are the Aurors taking it?" asked Kingsley, rather cautiously.

Gawain grunted. "They're with Harry's team right now, trying to figure out how a group of teenagers got the better of them." Gawain shrugged. "I think they'll be fine. They're viewing it as an opportunity to learn from the kids who defeated Voldemort."

Kingsley smiled at that. He was glad that the Aurors weren't bitter about the experience. That would have been just one more problem added to the still very large pile he was dealing with. Harry and his team had performed so well, and the professionals weren't about to let pride get in the way of finding out how they got beaten. Kingsley turned his attention to Minerva.

"What about you, Minerva? Do you have any thoughts on why they performed so well?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow towards Kingsley, as she considered her response.

"One or two," she replied.

"Would you care to share your theories?" asked Kingsley, far more interested in the answer than he was letting on.

Minerva nodded. "I think we need to remember how this group first formed. It was not a classroom full of children forced to pair up and practice; it was a rebel group formed in secret, with the very real intention of defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They all volunteered to stand together and fight, not for money or power, or even victory, but for each other. Because they believed it was not only the right thing to do, but the only thing to do."

"When Harry trained Dumbledore's Army, he taught them things they had never thought they could ever learn, and it inspired them in a way few teachers can ever hope to achieve. It built trust between Harry and his army, and belief. They could see he was powerful, and they knew he would fight for them, so they chose to fight with him, believing he would never let them down. And he never did."

Minerva paused for a moment to take a breath.

"On the day of the N.E.W.T. exams, he stood and told them all they would pass Defence Against the Dark Arts. Nobody objected, they just believed in themselves and went and did it. So now we see how much the trust and belief has aided this group. Whatever plan was put together by Ron, they all had faith that it could work, and so they carried it out without any hesitation."

"Tell me, Gawain, how was your team operating?" asked Minerva as she looked down at Gawain. "As a group, or as individuals?"

Gawain looked stunned by the question. "As individuals. That is how Aurors are taught to operate, so that if another Auror falls they don't panic and lose focus. We may work in pairs, but only in the mentor and apprentice structure."

Minerva smiled. "Then that is the difference between the Aurors, and Dumbledore's Army. They operate as one entity, and while each of them is obviously gifted, if not downright formidable, they complement and lift each other to even greater heights than any of them could achieve alone."

Kingsley exhaled sharply as he sat back and considered this.

"Gawain," said Kingsley, "we may have to modify the Auror training program for this group."

Gawain gave Kingsley a lopsided grin. "That's the easy part, Kingsley. Here's the question that will keep me awake tonight. Who, exactly, is going to be able to train them?"

*

All the air seemed to have been sucked out of the Great Hall as the huge doors cracked open. Everybody held their breath and stared at the door, wondering if it would finally be them this time.

The hall exploded into a rapturous cheer as Harry made his way through the doors, his team striding behind him. The students could see their embarrassed grins as they made their way to a table together. Harry chose the Ravenclaw table as it had enough space at the end for everybody. He sat down and was joined by the others.

The crowds cheering died down to an excited bubbling noise as they whispered to each other that most of Harry's group were sitting at the wrong table. Harry and the others ignored it as they grabbed drinks and hoisted their glasses into the air.

Harry beamed at his team as a ringing noise from the staff table caused everyone to look in that direction. The crowd fell silent as Gawain stepped to the podium. Harry felt a twinge of sorrow for Gawain, knowing he could not be enjoying this moment very much.

Gawain didn't say a word. Instead, he walked down from the podium and made his way to Harry's group. Harry was startled as Gawain reached him and held out his hand. Harry stood and shook it. Gawain then made his way around the group, shaking everybody's hand.

As Gawain paid his silent tribute, the staff stood as one and began applauding. The sound soon swelled as the students joined in, and Harry felt his face turning red. He looked at his friends and saw they were all blushing furiously now. Harry caught Ron's eye and pointed over his shoulder. Ron turned just in time to catch Hermione arriving at a full run.

Harry laughed and clapped as Hermione kissed Ron all over his face. That was the invitation the other students needed to start making their way to Harry's group and begin congratulating them.

Later that evening, as Harry and Ginny still sat together with the team, Harry jumped when a hand appeared beside him and grabbed Ginny's shoulder. They both spun and looked up at the beaming face of Arthur Weasley. Ginny jumped up and hugged her father.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny," said Arthur. He kissed Ginny's cheek before he released her and circled the table to embrace his son.

Harry watched on and felt great joy for Ginny and Ron. They may have only been pretending to save their father, but he was treating it as if a very real rescue had occurred. Arthur circled back to Harry and pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around Harry as he would any of his children. Harry felt a tear in his eye, but it didn't bother him at all right now.

*

 _Enjoy your victory for now, blood traitors_. Pansy Parkinson was watching the cringe inducing display by the Weasleys and Harry Potter, and she felt a flash of anger surge through her. The temptation to lash out was getting very hard to ignore.

She drew deep breaths as she tried to calm herself, silently cursing the Aurors who she was sure had let Potter and his cronies win the test today. She had watched from the stands eagerly today, hoping to see Potter fail miserably. That he had gone on to win in such a spectacular fashion had been a galling moment for her.

Now she sat in the Great Hall, seething as Potter and his friends displayed an astonishing level of arrogance, disregarding the House structure and sitting where they pleased. She thought she may have actually tried to kill Harry if they had sat at the Slytherin table.

Pansy looked around the hall, spotting the house-elf as it peered around the corner of a table at her. Pansy glared at it before she stood and stalked out of the hall, the house-elf trailing in her wake. That was a little pest she would have to deal with soon.

*

Harry sat on the desk in front of his class. He grinned and waved the envelope he was holding. The envelope had been given to him by Arthur after the mock battle the previous evening. Half of its contents had been left in Harry and Ginny's room, while Harry had brought the rest of the items to give to his class. Harry opened the envelope and handed out one item to each student.

"Wow, thanks Harry," said Jack, as he looked at the photograph that had been taken of this class and its teachers at the Halloween Ball.

Harry smiled as his students started comparing their photos with each other. While the original image was identical, these kids were not used to the people in photographs moving yet, and it was still a source of fascination for them. They pointed and laughed as the people in the photo started pulling faces, or walking off, only to reappear briefly as they ran through the photograph.

As the same sense of wonder filled him as had filled the children, Harry laughed with them. He was so glad that magic could still amaze him with its beauty and fun, and not just its power.

"Okay, kids," said Harry, trying to settle his class back down. "The Christmas holidays are only two weeks away," Harry saw the children grin at each other, "which means your midyear exams are only one week away." Harry saw the little faces fall.

"Now, because you are all so brilliant and talented," said Harry encouragingly, "you will be sitting a different set of exams from the other students."

Vicky looked at him curiously. "What sort of exams?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, not wanting to frighten his class, but also not wanting them to get caught out next week because they hadn't known what was coming.

"Your First Year exams," said Harry, smiling as he did so.

He saw his class all exchange looks with each other again. A couple were biting their bottom lips, while others seemed incapable of movement.

"I don't want you to worry, kids. You know everything you need to know in order to pass these exams. Remember, we're already studying the second year text books."

A couple of faces lifted at that.

"Do you really think we can pass?" asked Alex.

Harry stood and looked at his students.

"I know you will pass. Just think of the tests like a really quiet lesson. Remembering your wand work and the spells will be easy, so when you have to answer the theory questions, just ask yourself why you were casting certain spells. That always helped me get through exams," Harry paused for a second. "You will all pass these exams. I believe it, now you have to as well."

They looked up at Harry now, their eyes wide as they saw his eyes start to glow. Harry received little nods from his student.

"Excellent, now it just so happens I have sat the exams before, so let's see if I can remember some of the questions for you."

*

Ginny glanced at Neville as they sat in the greenhouse that afternoon. She batted away a green tentacle that was trying to eat her watch, while she considered what she should say.

"Neville," she started, "maybe we should tell Harry what we're doing with all this stuff?" said Ginny, motioning to the books spread out on the table before them.

Neville drew in a sharp breath. His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes as he regarded Ginny.

"Have you told him anything?"

"No, and he hasn't asked about it either," answered Ginny, concerned by Neville's sudden change in demeanour.

Neville held Ginny's gaze for a long moment. "Harry is not exactly an expert at Herbology, Ginny. I don't know that he could help anyway."

Ginny thought quickly. "He's very powerful, Neville. I mean very, very, powerful. And he's gotten really good at potions too. Maybe he can help make it stronger, if we taught him the spells."

Neville considered this for a moment. "What if he thinks I'm just being stupid?"

Ginny was shocked. "Is that what's been bothering you?" she asked incredulously.

Neville suddenly felt very embarrassed, but he nodded anyway. After their last school year together, they had no secrets from each other.

"Harry already knows about your parents, Neville. I think he would be honoured to try and help us create a remedy for them," said Ginny softly, making sure nobody else could overhear them.

Neville hung his head, and Ginny was worried he was getting upset.

"Just think about it, okay?"

Neville raised his head and looked at Ginny. "I will."

*

Draco Malfoy was straining to hear any of the conversation his father was having with the mysterious stranger at the door. He could make out the name 'Weasley' every so often, but he could hear nothing more.

Finally the stranger had departed and Lucius shut the door behind him. Lucius walked back across the warehouse floor and sat down next to his son, a malicious little smile playing on his lips as he stared into the fire that was burning in the middle of the warehouse floor, his followers seated around it in a circle as they tried to stay warm.

Draco had noticed a marked improvement in his father's mood since he had started meeting with this stranger shortly after his mother's trial. Whenever Draco enquired about the stranger, Lucius had simply waved the question away and said "When the time is right."

As Draco watched his father closely, he guessed it wasn't the right time yet, as Lucius gave no indication of wanting to discuss what had put the smile on his face. Draco looked up through the flames at Crabbe and Goyle. They had taken to showing open hostility towards Lucius now, demanding that they strike back against the Ministry and Harry Potter. Their impatience worried Draco, but his father seemed oblivious to the issue as he bided his time.

*

The week passed slowly as everyone started counting down to the Christmas break. Finally Saturday arrived, leaving just one more week of school to go, and Harry and Ginny found themselves at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, enjoying a quiet drink with Ron and Hermione.

Harry felt guilty once he realised how long it had been since he had really sat down and talked to his closest friends. The past few months had been so hectic, and they were all so wrapped up in their relationships, that they had forgotten to spend some time together as a group of friends.

"What are you two going to do for the holidays?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

Hermione grinned at Harry. "I'm going to be spending a week with my parents, staying with them while they holiday in Spain. I'll be leaving them after we have our family Christmas lunch, so I can return to the Burrow and my 'Won-Won', for the Weasley Christmas dinner."

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione. "If you keep calling me that 'Mione, I'm going to start calling you the same name I used to call Lavender."

Harry smirked as he saw Hermione's grin fade from her lips.

"You wouldn't dare," stammered Hermione, Ron grinning mischievously at her.

"Try me."

Hermione glared at Ron for a moment before she sat back and laughed. "Fair enough, Ron, no more 'Won-Won'."

Ron gave Hermione a smug look of triumph.

As Hermione and Ginny began talking about the upcoming Granger family trip to Spain, Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron.

"What did you used to call Lavender?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and made sure Hermione wasn't looking at him. "Lavender."

Harry snorted and laughed as he threw his head back, catching Ginny's attention.

"Something amuses you, Harry?" she asked, a twinkle of delight in her eyes at the sound of Harry's laughter.

Harry nodded. "I'll tell you later."

This earned Harry a pair of rolling eyes from Ron, but Harry pretended not to notice. He shared everything with Ginny, and Ron knew it.

"Are you all ready for your exams next week, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Harry was again struck by a sense of guilt as he looked at Hermione. He forgot that she still had four subjects to pass this year, unlike the one or two subjects that he, Ron, and Ginny had remaining.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, "I'm actually slightly ahead on my revision timetable, which means I can spend an extra hour in Hogsmeade today."

Harry grinned as he saw the happy expression on Hermione's face. She was normally so tense around exam time, but this year appeared to be different. She was taking four subjects, which was the lowest number she had ever taken, and her earlier success at the N.E.W.T. exams had given her much greater confidence in her own abilities. Hermione would still study fanatically, but that just made her Hermione.

To Harry's surprise, Ron was also looking forward to his exam in Transfiguration. Harry had expected Ron to struggle with the subject after he, Hermione, and Ginny had passed the exam earlier in the year.

"How's Transfiguration going?" asked Harry.

"Great," said Ron. "After you lot cleared out, I actually had to read the text book. It made so much more sense after I did that, plus Gawain and Alicia have been giving me a hand when I need it."

Hermione beamed at Ron as he talked about reading text books and enjoying lessons. Harry was glad for Ron. If anything was going to keep Ron out of the Auror program, it was going to be Transfiguration, and now that concern had been removed.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Ron. "Where are you going for the holidays?"

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "Ginny and I will be hanging around the Burrow actually. We've got a little project we need to get started," he said, giving Ginny a wink.

Ginny grinned and blew Harry a kiss across the table.

"What project?" asked a clearly confused Ron, looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Never you mind, big brother," replied Ginny. "You'll find out when it's done."

Ron looked at Harry, the question still in his eyes.

"Sorry, Ron, you and Hermione didn't tell us about the Head Boy and Girl thing, so it's only fair that we have our secrets too," said Harry, starting to laugh.

Ron looked at little disappointed by that, but he shrugged as he lifted his Butterbeer to his lips and took a mouthful.

A thought suddenly occurred to Harry. "Ron, where are you going to be while Hermione is in Spain?"

"At the Burrow probably. I also told George I would help out Percy at the Diagon Alley shop during the Christmas rush."

"Sounds like fun," said Harry sarcastically.

Harry looked around and noticed the tavern was starting to get very crowded. The crowds made him nervous, his paranoia kicking in as he imagined Pansy Parkinson watching him from a dark corner, just waiting to strike.

"Should we go?" he asked quickly, already getting up from the table.

Ginny nodded as she also rose from her seat, having seen the flash of panic in Harry's eyes. She knew he was nervous, and now she could feel the same worry creeping into her mind.

Ron and Hermione shared a look, knowing what was suddenly bothering their friends, but not wanting to say anything.

"You two go ahead, Harry," said Hermione with a smile. "Ron and I still have to visit George and Verity."

"Right. We'll see you for dinner tonight then," said Harry, as he took Ginny's hand and they headed out the door, grabbing their cloaks as they passed the coat rack on the way out.

Once outside, Harry immediately felt his tension ease. He took a deep breath as he started to make his way back towards Hogwarts with Ginny.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

Harry stopped walking and turned to her, nodding. "Yeah, Gin. I'm just starting to get this feeling that something's not quite right." Harry shook his head in frustration. "I don't know what it is, it's just a weird sensation that I can't put my finger on."

Ginny wrapped herself tightly around Harry. "Everything will be okay, Harry. As soon as they catch Pansy doing something stupid, she'll be gone and we'll be safe."

Harry held Ginny for a few moments, wishing he had her strength right now.

"Come on, my sweet Harry," whispered Ginny. "Let's go home."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Practice Makes Perfect

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	19. Chapter 19

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 19 : The Calm Before...

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 4

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Monday morning on the last week of school before the holidays found Harry pacing nervously outside a classroom, while Seamus and Cho hovered nearby. Harry glanced at his watch; it was almost lunch time so he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

The sound of running feet came down the corridor. All three of the waiting people looked up and saw Ginny and Neville come around the corner at high speed. Harry gave them a small smile but resumed his pacing before they reached him.

"How did it go?" asked Cho, as Ginny and Neville came to a stop beside her.

Neville nodded, slightly out of breath, while Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Harry would ask the pair how their Herbology exam had gone later, after he calmed down. At the moment, his students were just finishing up their first exam, and Harry found that he felt more nervous waiting for them to finish, than he ever had sitting his own exams.

Finally, he heard the sound of voices and chairs scrapping on the stone floor coming from inside the room. The door opened and an unfamiliar woman stood before Harry and the others. The woman's eyes widened in surprise until she realised who she was seeing.

"Ah, you must be the teachers?"

Harry looked around before he brought his attention back to the woman. "Yeah, most of us," said Harry, wondering what was keeping Hermione.

Hermione also had her midyear Arithmancy exam now, and Harry suspected she would be using every second available to her to finish the exam.

"How did they go?" asked Harry anxiously.

The woman could hear the pleading note in Harry's voice, and see the nervous looks on the faces of the others. She sighed.

"Mr Potter, I have to grade the exams before I can tell you that," she explained, seeing the faces of the gathered teachers fall. Her sympathy got the better of her. She leaned towards Harry and whispered very quietly. "You'll have to wait for the final results, but their wand and spell work was superb."

Harry felt relief flood through him as he smiled at the woman. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her as his students appeared in the doorway. He leaned down and grinned at the kids.

"Right, you lot. How about we get some lunch before your next exam?"

Harry and the others started making their way to the Great Hall, their little students already starting to discuss how they thought they had gone during the exam.

The woman gazed after the group, smiling as she watched them go. She knew the special circumstances of this group of students and teachers, and she was amazed by what she had just seen in the classroom, especially considering the short time frame they had been working to. _If only they could all be taught by that group_ , she thought. While she hadn't graded the exams yet, she had passed her eye over the first paper to be handed back by one of the kids. At first glance, all the answers appeared to be nearly perfect. She turned and began to prepare the classroom for the next test after lunch.

*

As lunch was enjoyed by those who didn't have any more exams today, and spent keeping an eye on the time by those who did; Harry was surprised when an owl swooped into the hall and dropped a letter beside his hand.

As the owl flew away to rest in the school owlery, Harry picked up the envelope and smiled when he saw the writing.

"It's from Luna," said Harry, as the group fell silent.

Harry quickly opened the letter and read it, before handing it to Ginny.

"What does she say," asked Hermione curiously.

"That she would like to do my interview for the Quibbler after the holidays." Harry glanced at Ginny and saw her eyes widen as she read. "And she would also like to interview Ginny."

Harry was suddenly beset by a chorus of 'why's'.

"She didn't say," said Harry. "Probably just wants to interview the most beautiful witch in the world is all."

Harry blushed as the groans from his fellow teachers, including Ginny, mingled with the giggling of their students.

Harry checked his watch and saw that lunch was nearly over.

"It's time, kids," he said while grinning, hoping his slightly forced enthusiasm was encouraging his students.

Another chorus of groans, this time from the students, told him it probably wasn't helping.

*

Cho, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and Harry waited outside the classroom again as their students sat their next exam. Harry was watching Neville pace, and he noticed that Neville seemed to be very distracted.

"Are you okay, Neville?" asked Harry quietly.

Neville looked startled by the question, and Harry guessed his mind had been miles away.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Harry," replied Neville absently, biting his bottom lip.

Neville looked at Ginny and saw her nod her head at him. Neville grunted. Ginny obviously knew exactly what he had been thinking about. Neville swallowed as he faced Harry.

"Could I talk to you alone for a minute, Harry?" asked Neville nervously.

Harry was suddenly worried for his friend. "Um, sure Neville, let's head over there," said Harry, pointing towards the far end of the corridor.

Once Harry reached the end of the corridor he turned and faced Neville, who was having trouble meeting Harry's eyes.

Neville stared at his feet as he spoke. "I was... wondering... if you could help me?"

Harry was feeling very concerned now. "Of course, Neville. Just tell me what the problem is and we'll fix it."

Neville raised his head and gave Harry a sad smile. "It's not that simple, Harry."

When Neville paused, Harry found he was becoming alarmed. "What's going on?" asked Harry.

Neville took a deep breath. "You know how Ginny and I have Herbology together?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, we've been working on something and Ginny suggested that I should ask you for your help, seeing as you're so powerful."

Harry blushed at that, but didn't interrupt Neville.

"We've been working on a remedy for my parents," said Neville, the embarrassment in his voice clear to Harry.

Harry remembered Neville's parents. They were still in St Mungo's after being tortured into insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange and three other Death Eaters when Neville was still a baby. Now it appeared that Neville wanted to explore remedies to help his parents.

Harry was relieved. He had spent the last minute conjuring up all manner of horrible problems that he would have to deal with, and now he was glad that Neville's problem was one he could happily try and help resolve.

"I would be glad to help, Neville, but I'm not very good at Herbology," said Harry.

A large smile appeared on Neville's face. "Really? You want to help?"

"Of course," blurted out Harry, almost offended that Neville would ever think otherwise.

"Great, Harry, really great. Don't worry about the Herbology, I'm handling that with Madam Sprout, while Ginny has been working on the healing stuff for me," explained Neville, becoming excited now.

Harry, however, was baffled. "Then why do you need my help?"

"Ginny said you were really powerful, so if we taught you the spells we're using, you could make them stronger; and she said you were really good at potions. The remedy will take the form of a tonic if we can make it work, so I could really use someone who knows how to make a good potion."

Harry was stunned. This wasn't some passing distraction for Neville; he was seriously trying to develop something to help his parents.

"Do you think you can really do it?" asked Harry doubtfully, immediately wishing he hadn't sounded so sceptical.

Neville didn't take any offence. "I hope so."

Harry grinned at Neville. "Me too."

*

Tuesday and Wednesday passed slowly for Harry as he didn't have any exams. He was only taking Potions now, and there was no midyear exam for that subject because they were still in the middle of preparing all the potions they would need to create antidotes for.

Finally Wednesday night arrived and the exams were finished. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, contemplating the large feast they would be having tomorrow night, before catching the Hogwarts Express back to London on Friday.

Minerva McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder as she stopped behind him.

"Harry, I need to see you and the other teachers in my office in twenty minutes."

Harry nodded as he regarded Minerva for a moment. _I wonder what this is all about?_ thought Harry, assuming it had to be about his class. He rose from the table and started collecting the other teachers before heading to the Headmistresses Office.

Twenty minutes later, as Harry went to knock on the door, Minerva's voice called from the other side.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry glanced around at the others and grinned. Seamus, Cho, and Neville, looked startled at the pleasant tone in Minerva's voice, not having spent much time with the Headmistress this year.

He opened the door and they filed in. Harry raised a hand in greeting to Kingsley Shacklebolt, for the first time not being surprised to find the Minister in this office waiting for him. These days Harry expected to find Kingsley here, and was surprised when he wasn't here.

Kingsley beamed as he greeted everyone. "Come in, sit down, have a drink."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sank comfortably into one of the sofas, helping themselves to a Butterbeer from the tray on the coffee table and letting the warmth from the fireplace wash over them. Seamus, Cho, and Neville sat down but remained rigid in the presence of their Headmistress and the Minister. Harry smirked as he looked at his friends, hoping they could relax soon, but he understood that it took a while to get used to Minerva McGonagall acting as a colleague, instead of the very stern Headmistress.

"Right, first of all," began Kingsley, "I want to offer my congratulations to the four of you who did such an amazing job during the recent mock battle. My Aurors have already begun talking about a rematch, Harry, so you had better keep your training up."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, Kingsley, we'll be ready."

Kingsley was suddenly very concerned for his Aurors as he saw the eyes of Ginny, Harry, Seamus, and Cho all harden. _Maybe we shouldn't have a rematch_ , thought Kingsley, wondering how his Aurors would handle another loss. Arthur Weasley was still regaling anybody who showed even the slightest interest with the story of how his children beat the Aurors.

"Moving on," said Kingsley faintly, before regaining his voice, "Minerva and I also wanted to extend our thanks to all of you for taking on the task of teaching this year. We know it can often be a daunting experience, but you have all done a superb job and you have the gratitude of Minerva and I for your help. Now, on that front, Minerva has some news for you."

Minerva stood and looked into the smiling faces of her teachers. They all looked very proud after hearing Kingsley's comments, and she didn't blame them; they had much to be proud of.

"First of all, I would like to echo Kingsley's sentiments. You are a credit to this school and I am very proud of what you have achieved. In fact, because of how much you have achieved, we now have an interesting dilemma to sort out."

Harry and the others all sat forward slightly at that, all trying to figure out where this could be going.

"What I'm about to tell you must not be repeated outside this room until the exam results have been sent to the children, but I thought you might all like to know how the muggle born class performed, before you all left for your holidays."

Minerva suddenly felt fixed in place by six pairs of nervous eyes.

"Your students have posted the best result for a Year One class in recorded history," said Minerva, unable to suppress her own smile as she saw the teacher's faces light up. "All five children passed every subject at the top end of the scale, including I might add, History of Magic."

"History of Magic has never had an entire class pass the subject before, let alone pass it with such high marks." Minerva inclined her head towards Hermione. "Whatever you have been doing, Hermione, it has been very successful."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw the tears well in her eyes. He was so pleased for her and the others. He was even pleased for himself, much to his surprise. They had all taken on a very difficult challenge to teach two years of classes within one year, and now they had achieved the first half of their goal. The relief was visible on the faces of his fellow teachers as they all exchanged smiles, obviously trying to restrain their urges to jump up and down in celebration.

"So what's the dilemma then?" asked Ginny, bringing everyone's attention back to Minerva.

Minerva regarded her for a moment. "The issue, Ginny, is that your students are now far enough advanced that they could easily be moved into the standard second year classes to complete Year Two with their classmates after the holidays."

Harry felt his expression freeze, and noticed the same reaction from the others.

"The dilemma we now have," continued Minerva, "is that we have to decide what to do about this situation. You are all still undertaking multiple subjects or Auror training, and the removal of the teaching burden would certainly make your lives easier in the lead up to your final exams."

"On the other hand, your students are doing very well, and I don't want to upset either them or the classes they would join if they were moved. Kingsley and I would very much like to hear your thoughts on this matter."

Minerva looked at Kingsley for a second. The two of them had discussed moving the kids into the regular classes without informing their teachers until next term, but Minerva had decided to give this group an option. They had earned that much at least.

Harry looked around at the others. He was almost angry at the prospect of losing the little class he had become so fond of. His decision was already made.

"They are our students, Minerva, and I committed to teaching them for the whole year, so that is what I will do" said Harry forcefully, hoping he wasn't upsetting Minerva.

"Very well," said Minerva, "And what about the rest of you? Do you want to continue teaching, or would you prefer the opportunity to engage in further study?"

Minerva looked at each teacher in turn.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Teach."

"Miss Granger?"

"Teach."

"Miss Chang?"

"Teach."

"Mr Longbottom?"

"Teach."

"Mr Finnigan?"

"Study."

The silence lasted a few seconds as all eyes turned to Seamus, before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Nah, just kidding, I wouldn't leave the kids for anything."

"Git," said Harry, as he began laughing with the others.

Minerva turned to Kingsley, trying to convey a sense of sympathy for the man. She knew he had wanted them to stop teaching and focus more on Auror training, and she understood his reasons, but internally she was delighted at the decision and determination of the muggle class teachers to see the entire year through.

"Our way forward is clear then, Kingsley. The muggle born class will continue as originally planned."

Kingsley sighed. "I agree," he said reluctantly, although not unexpectedly.

The group sat around and began pouring over the exam results Minerva had given them to have a look at, while Harry stood and spoke quietly to his Headmistress.

"Can I have a word, Minerva?"

"Of course, Harry. Step over to my desk."

Harry followed Minerva to her desk, and smiled at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore as the old wizard tipped his hat to him.

"What's on your mind?" asked Minerva as she sat down in her chair.

"Um... I was hoping I could do something special for the kids, seeing as they have done so well," said Harry.

Minerva smiled. "What did you have in mind, Harry?"

"I thought they might enjoy a brief visit to Hogsmeade," said Harry nervously.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Mr Potter, you know only third year students and above are allowed into Hogsmeade. First and second year students are not permitted to leave the grounds."

"I know," said Harry, "But they're not really first or second year students are they?"

Minerva eyed Harry shrewdly. "Nice try, Harry, but even if I allowed such a thing, you would need parental permission. It would also be very unfair to the other students."

Harry's face fell as he nodded his understanding. He had known this would probably be the outcome, but he was still a little disappointed.

Minerva regarded Harry with interest for a moment, feeling a sense of affection for him. "Why don't you ask me the same question again after the final exams in June? I have always found Hogsmeade much more enjoyable during the summer."

Harry grinned as Minerva's words sunk in. "I'll do that," said Harry, before rejoining his fellow teachers.

*

As the end of term feast got underway, Minerva surveyed the students as they talked excitedly, the stress of the exams now behind them regardless of the result.

Minerva saw the little muggle born class sitting together again, this time with several of the other year one and two students who had had the courage to ask them about their famous teachers and the classes they were taking. Minerva sighed as she thought about how to handle the increase in requests to be taught by Dumbledore's Army that she was sure to receive next term, especially once word of the muggle born class exam results became known.

She noticed with amusement that many people were now following the lead of the muggle born class and Harry and his Auror training team, happily sitting with their friends from the different houses at whichever table was convenient.

The only exception was the older Slytherin students who sat at the back of the hall, although she did see some of them looking wistfully at their fellow schoolmates. The number of resentful students who still felt the need to hold onto the old allegiances was starting to dwindle, and soon the years of inter house conflict would be a distant memory.

Minerva noticed Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the very far end of the table, her expression appearing cold and harsh even from this distance. Minerva had hoped Miss Parkinson would have been able to let some of her anger and resentment go by now, but this had not come to pass. Instead, the girl seemed to be coming a little more unhinged each day. Minerva was worried, but she had been unable to find any solid evidence she could use to have Miss Parkinson removed from Hogwarts.

*

Pansy was glad she was getting out of Hogwarts tomorrow. She planned to spend her holiday trying to get a job, in an effort to avoid having to come back to this miserable place.

She already knew she was not doing very well in her classes, and she saw no reason to drag out this miserable experience any longer than she had to. She consoled herself with the thought that she could spend two weeks plotting Potter's demise, without having his interfering house-elf watching. If she saw the horrible little creature during the holidays, she was going to try and kill it.

The problem was Pansy didn't know where she was going to go when the train reached King's Cross Station tomorrow. She no longer had a home or family to return to, and her few remaining friends had all but abandoned her after her attack on Potter and Weasley, not wanting to be sent to Azkaban for being involved in her foolish and reckless actions.

While she was away, Pansy thought she would try and get in contact with Draco and his father. They had managed to elude the Ministry fools for over six months now. Surely they could help her find a place to fit in.

*

Harry and Ginny checked their room one last time just to be sure.

"Nope, I think we've got everything," said Ginny.

"Great," said Harry tiredly, as he flopped down onto the sofa.

He scanned the room again just to be sure. He couldn't see anything that still needed to be packed except the clothes he was wearing, but that would wait until tomorrow morning. Harry grinned at Ginny as she joined him on the sofa. By tomorrow night, they would be back at the Burrow, and he was more excited about that than he ever had been before.

This would also be his first trip back to London without having to be picked up by the Dursleys. Harry didn't know why he thought about his aunt and uncle so suddenly, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind as Ginny began rubbing the back of his neck. After a few minutes of Ginny's gentle hands working their magic, Harry thought he might actually slide on to the floor, convinced his body was now so relaxed it could no longer support itself.

"That feels really good, Gin," murmured Harry.

Ginny smiled, starting to feel her anxiety lift as the end of term approached. She hadn't realised just how on edge she had been since Halloween, until she knew she was finally going somewhere Pansy Parkinson couldn't get at her.

Ginny stopped rubbing Harry's neck as a thought occurred to her.

"Harry, should we tell Kreacher to keep following Pansy over the holidays?"

Harry's eyes widened in alarm. "I almost forgot about that," said Harry, "I think we had better call him off. She can't complain at Hogwarts, but out in public, she certainly could."

Ginny looked a little disappointed as Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, the moment we get back to Hogwarts, we'll set Kreacher after her again," said Harry.

Ginny smiled and gave a small laugh as she thought of Kreacher's haphazard following of Pansy.

"Kreacher," called Harry.

A 'crack' announced Kreacher's arrival. The little house elf beamed at Harry and Ginny before bowing.

"You called me, Master."

"Hi, Kreacher. I need you to stop following Pansy Parkinson until we return to Hogwarts okay?" said Harry.

"Of course, Master."

Harry thought for a moment. "Kreacher, what are you doing over the holidays?"

Kreacher lifted his eyes to the ceiling as if in thought. "I will return to the House of Black, Master."

"Okay," said Harry, "Would you like to join us for Christmas dinner?"

Kreacher bowed slightly. "Of course, Master. Just tell Kreacher what you would like and Kreacher will see that it is done."

Harry smiled at the house-elf. "Actually, Kreacher, I meant would you like to eat with us, not cook for us."

Kreacher stood stunned for a moment, until huge tears appeared in his eyes. Harry was afraid he had gone too far, and Kreacher was about to punish himself.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher," said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Kreacher's large ears pricked up as he looked directly at Harry. "Upset, Master? Kreacher is not upset, Kreacher would be honoured, Master."

Harry released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "That's great, Kreacher. I'll call for you on Christmas night, alright?"

Kreacher gave a big smile before he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Ginny regarded Harry with interest for a moment. "I wonder what Mum will think of this?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He saved my life. To treat him as my friend is the least I can do."

Ginny smiled. Her mother would understand that.

"So, my sweet Harry, what would you like to do for the rest of the evening?"

Harry gazed at Ginny and then stood up, reaching out to take her hand. He pulled her up to her feet and put his arm around her waist.

"Shall we dance?" asked Harry, as his eyes glowed softly.

Ginny felt her knees go weak for a second, before she started moving around the room with Harry as he hummed the same tune as they had danced to at Halloween.

*

A bitter wind was causing cold draughts to blow through the warehouse, as Draco Malfoy lay under a blanket, sleeping fitfully. The sound of a door slamming shut nearby brought Draco to full consciousness. He peered into the gloom, trying to see anything.

Draco noticed that several dark figures were moving stealthily about. He kept his eyes squinted as much as he could while he tried to see who was moving. A loud whisper finally revealed that it was Vincent Crabbe Sr who was up at this time of night.

"Goyle, let's go. Lucius and his brat can stay here and rot."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Goyle.

"Stay if you like, but six more months is more time than I'm willing to wait."

"I'll get the others," whispered Goyle.

 _Others?_ thought Draco. He opened his eyes a little further and saw that at least two more people were now moving around very quietly. He watched as they made their way to the door, wrenched it open, and stepped out into the cold night.

Draco put his head back down. _Good riddance_. He just wished they had closed the door behind them as more icy air rushed in.

*

Chaos was the order of the day as everybody tried to board the Hogwarts Express for the long trip back to London. Trunks, cages, and students went in all directions as the beautiful scarlet engine stood waiting at the Hogwarts platform.

Harry, Seamus, and Lavender stood to one side of the hectic crowd, laughing as they watched Ron, Hermione, and Ginny struggle as part of their Head and Prefect duties to organise the students and make sure nothing and no-one got left behind.

Hermione must have heard them laughing as she shot them an angry glare. Harry averted his eyes as he smirked and looked down. It was only then that he noticed Seamus was holding Lavender's hand. He smiled to himself, happy for them both.

The Auror training program would now have two couples in it, and Harry made a mental note for himself to make sure it didn't interfere with the program. He was sure there would be no problems, but it was always best to be careful. He would talk to Seamus and Lavender at the start of next term, and make sure they understood that they would still be assigned tasks based on their skills, and not on their partner.

As Harry watched the procession of students now boarding the train, he saw the little muggle class heading to the last carriage. He tapped Seamus on the shoulder and pointed in the kid's direction. Harry and Seamus both grinned. They knew how well their students had done in their exams, even though their students didn't. Harry briefly considered dropping a hint to his students while they were on the train, but decided not to as he thought of the wrath of Minerva McGonagall if he went against her instructions.

Harry waved as Neville wandered passed. He was carrying a rack full of glass phials containing liquids of varying colours, which Harry was sure had something to do with Neville's attempt to help his parents. He silently wished Neville luck, wondering how he would feel if his parents were still alive but unable to communicate with him. Harry shuddered at the thought, thinking it might be preferable to know your parents were gone, rather than having to live with that sense of futile hope for your whole life.

As Neville disappeared into a carriage, Harry shook his morbid thoughts off. He looked around at the snow covered trees, noticing how the railway tracks snaked off into the distance before rounding a bend at the base of the mountains which bordered the Black Lake. Harry realised with a jolt that this was the last time he would be catching the Hogwarts Express home in winter, and he tried to savour the image and store it safely in his mind.

While Harry tried to soak in the details, he hadn't noticed Ginny walking slowly towards him, a puzzled look on her face as she attempted to determine just what Harry was looking at.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry?"

Harry wasn't startled by Ginny, but he found that he now had trouble concentrating on trees and train tracks as Ginny stood before him.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled warmly at Ginny. "Of course, I'm just noticing how beautiful some things are. Things that I never noticed before, that's all."

Ginny smirked at Harry as Seamus and Lavender chortled.

"Getting a bit sentimental, aren't you?" asked Ginny, a wry smile on her face.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. Hogwarts was my first real home, and I only just realised how little time we have left here."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and started to lead him to the train. She could understand why Harry felt the way he did, but she couldn't relate to this place as her home. She called their room their home now, but the rest of the castle was just a school to her; a school full of painful memories that she wouldn't miss after she finished her seventh year.

Harry let Ginny lead him onto the train and into the first carriage, which was reserved for Prefects. He waved goodbye to Seamus and Lavender as he wished them all the best for the holidays as they stepped into one of the empty compartments in the second carriage.

After the door had shut behind Harry and Ginny, they were greeted by Ron and Hermione. The Prefect's carriage was arranged differently from the other carriages, in that it wasn't divided into little compartments, but was rather one long open area with comfortable seats and low tables dotted throughout. It was dimly lit and very quiet compared to the rest of the train, and Harry felt very out of place.

Harry wasn't sure he was supposed to be in the Prefect's carriage at all, but nobody openly objected to his presence, so he found a chair next to a window and sat down. Ginny sat down on his lap and sighed deeply, clearly tired after wrangling all the students on to the train. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his shoulder, and Harry suspected she would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

Ron and Hermione sat down beside Harry and Ginny. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance before Ron turned his attention to Hermione. Harry smiled inwardly as he watched Ron and Hermione. The couple were about to be separated for a week, so Harry understood their determination to spend every available minute of the train ride home together. He would leave them be and just relax with Ginny and the view of the passing scenery.

*

Crabbe and Goyle sat with their two companions and looked nervously out the windows of the small muggle cafe. Their appearance was drawing a number of stares from the other patrons, but the four black robed men ignored this.

"How much longer?" asked Goyle, in a low rumbling voice that didn't betray any of the anxiety he was feeling.

Crabbe glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Over three hours."

"Maybe we should move somewhere less... er... visible?"

Crabbe glared at Goyle. "Hide if you wish, but I am staying here."

Goyle considered this for a second. He didn't want to get caught and sent to Azkaban, but he also knew that the vengeance which had been promised by Lucius Malfoy was never going to materialise. So now he sat in a dirty cafe, just a hundred yards from the King's Cross Station, contemplating what he was about to do.

The details of the plan didn't bother him, nor did the targets, but he knew he would probably not be escaping from this. His only regret at this moment was that he would not be able to free his son from Azkaban, but the numbers that had been drawn to Lucius were not even close to the numbers he would have needed to storm the prison.

Goyle looked at Crabbe, and he could see the seething hatred behind the man's eyes. He thought that Crabbe probably wanted to die doing this; hoping to go out in a final blaze of glory, avenging his foolish son with an act the wizarding community would never forget.

Goyle glanced at their two companions. They were indifferent to the risks, and had merely expressed a desire to do something other than hide in a hole in the ground, so they had followed Crabbe and Goyle. Azkaban awaited them, and they wanted to make sure they had thoroughly deserved their sentences.

*

The steady monotonous rhythm of the train rolling along the tracks was interrupting Harry's pleasant dream. He opened his eyes to find that Ginny was still sitting on his lap, sleeping with her head buried into his shoulder and neck. Harry wondered if he could move out from under Ginny without waking her, until he realised he could no longer feel his legs.

He looked out the window and saw that the sky was still light. A quick glance at his watch confirmed they still had several hours to go before they reached King's Cross Station.

Harry very gently shook Ginny awake, not wanting to startle her.

"Ginny, sweetheart," whispered Harry softly, "I need you to wake up."

Ginny stirred and mumbled something before she pulled her head off Harry's shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, surprised that she had fallen asleep. She turned her face back to Harry and grinned, before giving him a kiss. Ginny broke away and noticed that Harry had a pained expression on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"Oh, sorry, Harry," said Ginny, as she lifted herself off Harry's lap and stood up, stretching and yawning.

Harry felt the blood start flowing through his legs again and knew he would have to wait a few minutes before he tried to stand. The pain wasn't too bad, and Harry smiled at Ginny as he began to try and rub some life back into his legs. Ginny's hair now resembled a bird's nest on one side, and her eyes were still a little bloodshot, but Harry was still struck by her beauty.

Harry pointed at the empty chairs where Ron and Hermione had been earlier.

"Where do you suppose those two got to?" asked Harry.

"They're probably checking the train to make sure everyone is okay. It's part of the Head Boy and Girl job," Ginny's face fell as she spoke, "and part of the Prefect job. I'd better get out there and help them."

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny into a soft embrace. "I'll come with you," said Harry. "Besides, I don't think I'm actually meant to be in the Prefect's carriage."

Ginny smiled as she pulled back from Harry. "You're right, you're not allowed in here, so if anyone asks, just tell them you're with me. That should keep you safe."

Harry laughed as he watched Ginny make her way to the door that would lead her through to the next carriage. He caught up to her as she held the door open for him, and together they stepped into the next carriage.

Ginny took the lead, walking slowly down the carriages and glancing inside each compartment as she went. As they made their way through the carriages, Harry hung back a little so Ginny could do her job without interference. He watched the way Ginny handled herself, and he was amazed at the effort she was making despite the school term being nearly over. She was paying particular attention to the younger students, making sure they were being looked after and knew what to do once the train arrived at King's Cross Station.

Half way down the train, Harry and Ginny ran into Ron and Hermione as they were making their way back towards the Prefect's carriage. Hermione informed them that there were no problems on the train, and that Ginny could return to the Prefects carriage if she wished. Ginny decided to complete her inspection of the train anyway, as she wanted to make sure people knew she was available to talk to if they needed anything.

In the second to last car, Ginny came across a compartment full of the older Slytherin students, including Pansy Parkinson. Ginny was taken aback by the look of pure hatred in Pansy's eyes. Ginny was already moving on when a hand banged against the glass of the compartment's internal window, causing her to flinch.

Ginny's head snapped up to look at the hand, only to find Pansy starting to open the door, her face contorted in anger.

"What's the matter, Weasley?" hissed Pansy. "Did the little blood traitor get scared?"

Pansy was so focused on Ginny that she hadn't noticed Harry was only a few feet behind her. Harry stopped and drew his wand, ready to assist Ginny if needed, but he knew she could take care of herself.

Ginny turned to face Pansy. "Well, you do have a habit of attacking people when their backs are turned. I suppose I should have expected it."

Pansy leered at Ginny. "You had better watch your mouth, Weasley. All sorts of strange accidents happen in corridors, just like this one."

Ginny gave a short laugh, while inwardly bracing herself just in case Pansy did something stupid.

"If you think you can beat me, give it your best shot," Ginny smiled as her eyes narrowed. "But just remember that you will be sent to Azkaban for it no matter what happens."

Uncertainty flashed across Pansy's face. She knew Ginny was right. It would be her word against a Prefect, a Prefect who also happened to be the girlfriend of Harry Potter. Pansy drew a deep breath.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who's best soon enough," spat Pansy. "Now why don't you run off on your little errand?"

Pansy sneered as Ginny backed away down the corridor. She was about to throw another insult at Ginny, when she heard the footstep behind her. She spun and saw Harry Potter walking by her.

"Miss Parkinson," said Harry amiably, with a nod of his head.

He received a glare for his trouble as Pansy withdrew back into the compartment. Harry glanced into the compartment and saw the smiles falter as they realised Pansy's target was not the solitary victim they usually preferred; although Harry had been quietly hoping Pansy would try something. Ginny would have put her on the ground in seconds, and they would have had a legitimate reason to have Pansy removed from Hogwarts.

Ginny reached the end of the carriage and held the door open for Harry. Harry strode quickly to the door and stepped through it as he put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Harry and Ginny stood in the small space between the carriages, the noise from the train significantly louder than it had been inside the carriage.

They shared a quick hug before stepping into the last carriage. Ginny felt the tension leave her and her pulse began to return to a normal rate. She wondered just how close Pansy had come to actually attacking her this time. She suspected it was only the mention of Azkaban that had prevented the mad girl from attempting to stun her, or worse.

As Ginny reached the very end of the train, she came across a group of very familiar students. She pulled the rickety door to the compartment open and grinned at the occupants, feeling her spirits lift instantly.

"Hi kids," she said brightly.

The muggle born class students all looked at Ginny and smiled back.

"Would you mind if I joined you for a few minutes?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not," said Alex, as he shuffled further along the seat to make room for Ginny.

Harry stuck his head in the door. "Is there room for one more?"

Ginny gave Harry a lopsided grin, and then pointed to the floor. Harry scanned the seats and saw that Max, Mary, and Jack were sitting on one side, while Ginny, Alex, and Vicky were on the other. _The floor it will have to be_ , thought Harry to himself. He plonked himself down in the middle of the compartment.

"So kids, did you enjoy your first term at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"I did," said Vicky.

"Yeah, me too," said Jack, looking thoughtful. "Um, Harry, do you know if we passed our exams yet?"

Harry suddenly found he was the centre of attention as his students all turned their eyes towards him, while Ginny smirked and waited to see how he was going to handle this.

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry, kids, but even if I did know I wouldn't be able to tell you. You have to wait until you get your results next week."

Jack wasn't going to be put off that easily. "So do you know if we passed or not?"

Harry felt cornered as he looked into the imploring faces of his students. He could understand their frustration. Once he completed an exam, he wanted to know the result as soon as possible, even if it was a bad result. At least then he didn't have to worry about it anymore. He weighed his possible answers for a moment before settling on the truth.

"Yes, I know your results," said Harry, holding up his hands quickly to try and calm the sudden excitement that was in his students eyes, "but I can't tell you them. I promised Professor McGonagall that I would not speak to you about your results until after the holidays."

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he saw the crestfallen looks on his students faces.

"I'm very sorry, kids. I know it's difficult to wait, but it won't be long. Once you start having a good time on holidays, the days will seem to just fly by and your results will turn up before you know it."

Ginny could feel the disappointment from everybody in the compartment, including Harry. She suspected he would have loved nothing more that to have been able to reveal the exam results to these kids, but he had told Professor McGonagall he wouldn't, so he would keep his word.

"How about this, kids," whispered Ginny conspiratorially. "Let's just say that you can enjoy your holidays without having to worry about your results."

Jack eyed Ginny shrewdly. "Does that mean we all passed?"

Ginny sat back in her seat, feigning shock. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Jacobs. Like Harry, I am not allowed to inform you of your exam results either, but if I recall correctly, when Professor McGonagall showed me your results, I didn't have any reason to be concerned."

"Ginny," said Harry, with a warning look in his eye.

Ginny gave Harry another feigned look, this time of surprise. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry couldn't maintain his stern expression as he looked into the perfectly innocent face of Ginny. He lowered his head and hoped that his hair covered the smile on his face.

The kids had no trouble understanding what Ginny was saying, or rather, not saying. Their conversation became very animated from that point on, and Harry and Ginny were happy to stay where they were and enjoy the ride back to King's Cross Station, listening as the kids discussed holiday plans and their hopes for the rest of the school year when they returned to Hogwarts.

*

Goyle looked at one of the many clocks located throughout the platforms at King's Cross Station. _Nearly time_ , he thought as he looked at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He wondered briefly how they had even got this far, as he would have expected some of the wizards and witches making their way onto platform 9 and ¾ to recognise them and raise the alarm.

Instead, the four black robed men stood barely concealed behind a brick pillar and waited for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express before they would step through the barrier. The train was nothing if not reliable; it had arrived at the station at the same time everyday for nearly a hundred and fifty years.

With only two minutes to go until the Hogwarts Express was scheduled to arrive, Crabbe gave the signal. Goyle slipped his Death Eaters mask on over his head, and when he peered out through the eye holes he saw Crabbe had done the same. He felt a sudden surge in his courage, as he had always done when he put the mask on, safely anonymous to all except other Death Eaters.

Their two companions wore simple black hoods as they were not Death Eaters, but had only been members of the snatching teams that had roamed the country as part of Voldemorts plan to enforce blood status checking.

Goyle saw Crabbe nod at him, before he turned and made his way to the barrier which led onto platform 9 and ¾. Goyle pushed himself off the brick pillar he was leaning against and began to follow Crabbe. He closed his eyes and plunged through the barrier, emerging onto the platform just in time to see the Hogwarts Express pulling to a stop.

The four men stood and watched the crowd for a handful of seconds. Nobody seemed to notice the threat that had stepped into their midst, and Goyle was surprised that there hadn't been extra protection in place for a situation just like this. He guessed most people never really believed that anybody could attack children. That was a belief they would soon be regretting.

*

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station, Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as a bolt of panic flashed through him. He frowned as he tried to think of anything that may have caused it, but could not find any reason for his sudden edginess.

Harry and Ginny stood up with their little students and opened the compartment door. As they stepped out into the corridor, Harry was suddenly the focus of attention, as the younger students realised he had been sitting in the rear carriage with them. Ginny giggled at Harry's uncomfortable expression as she followed him out into the corridor.

The couple made their way towards the door at the back of the carriage. Harry could hear the Station Master blowing his whistle out on the platform, and he knew the doors would open any moment now. Harry planned to get his trunk and owl cage quickly, hoping to avoid any press interest in his return. He knew it was probably too much to hope for, but there were plenty of celebrities on the train this year, so if he was lucky maybe the press would be distracted by those people of note getting off from the front of the train.

The train came to a final shuddering stop alongside the platform, trails of steam rising up from under the engine and wafting down the platform. The noise inside the carriage rose significantly as goodbyes were exchanged between the students, and the doors opened out onto the platform.

Harry and Ginny stepped out first, followed by their students. Harry turned and faced the kids.

"Have a great holiday, okay. Remember not to do any magic while you're at home."

"We'll be good, Harry," said Max, with a grin that suggested he may have other plans.

Harry laughed for a moment. "Go on, get out of here, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."

A chorus of five little 'Byes' was cut short by a loud thumping noise coming from the other end of the platform, up near the head of the train. Harry felt his heart start to race as he heard another loud cracking noise, and this time he saw the flash of light and heard the accompanying screams from the far end of the platform. Something was very wrong.

As the crowd began to run in all directions, Harry jumped back up into the doorway of the carriage and craned his neck to try and see what was happening at the head of the train. Another loud bang echoed around the platform, and Harry felt the vibration through the carriage.

Harry strained to see into the crowd, looking for the source of the disturbance. He felt his breath catch as he caught a glimpse of the familiar black robes and masks of the Death Eaters. They were attacking the train in the open, and the crowd was panicked, running instead of fighting.

He jumped back down to the platform and stepped quickly to Ginny, taking her arm and looking directly into her eyes.

"It's the Death Eaters."

Harry saw Ginny's eyes widen for a second, before she drew her wand. Harry held onto her arm.

"Ginny, get the kids to safety for me."

Ginny was about to protest until she looked down and saw the fearful looks in the kids eyes. She faced Harry again and nodded grimly.

"You make sure you come back to me, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and broke away, not looking back as he charged towards the sounds of violence coming from the other end of the platform. He drew his wand, the adrenaline already surging through his body as his eyes flashed vividly.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Calm Before...

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	20. Chapter 20

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 20 : The Station

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 9

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The atmosphere was crackling with fear and panic as the scattering crowd finally started to clear a path for Harry as he charged towards the Death Eaters.

Harry's legs felt like jelly, and it felt like he was barely moving as the Death Eaters finally came into view. Harry felt a jolt of anguish pass through him as he saw that the first carriage, the Prefect's carriage, had huge holes blasted clean through the sides of it and smoke billowing from both ends. Harry's mind screamed at him as images of Ron and Hermione flashed before his eyes.

*

Ginny turned and faced the little students before her. "Okay kids, I want you all to head towards the Station Master's office," said Ginny, pointing at the doorway twenty yards away at the far corner of the platform. "Get inside and stay there until I come and get you. Do you understand?"

The five children all nodded as their eyes widened with fear at the sound of each explosion coming from the other end of the platform. They turned and began running for the door across the platform.

Once the kids were on their way, Ginny spun back to the carriage door to start getting the other students off the train. As she looked into the dark carriage doorway, she thought she could make out a tall figure holding a wand. A moment too late she realised who it was.

" _Incarcerous_."

Ropes flew from the end of Pansy Parkinson's wand; binding Ginny with such pressure she felt the breath leave her body. She felt her wand leave her hand as her arms were snapped to the sides of her body. As the ropes also bound her legs she toppled backwards onto the ground.

Pansy stepped from the dark interior of the train and out onto the platform. She turned and glared at her companions from the train.

"You keep the rest of the brats on the train. I'll take care of the blood traitor."

Pansy turned back to face Ginny, a vicious smile spreading across her face. She knew she wouldn't have long, and she suspected her accomplices on the train would crumble like the weak willed pawns they were. All thoughts of Azkaban were pushed from her mind, only the thirst for revenge remaining.

Finally an opportunity had presented itself, and she had been too angry after her earlier confrontation with Ginny Weasley to let it go. She had seen Harry Potter through the windows of the carriage, running off to take part in the fight, but Weasley had not followed. A mistake had been made, and she couldn't resist.

"Where's your great saviour now, Weasley?" taunted Pansy, as she began to pant with excitement.

Ginny's eyes widened in terror, and she knew what was going to happen before Pansy had even raised her wand. She tried to curl into a ball, but the ropes were holding her rigid as she saw the look of triumph in Pansy's eyes. The wand came up slowly, and Ginny squeezed her eyes shut.

" _CRUCIO_ …"

*

Harry darted behind a brick pillar while he tried to calm himself down and come up with a plan of action. He peered around the edge of the pillar and could see that four men were attacking the train. Harry let his eyes sweep across the platform, and he registered the bodies which lay on the cold hard brickwork of the platform. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he saw that a number of the prone figures were wearing Hogwarts robes. He bit back on his horror and drew a deep breath.

Despite only being able to see four attackers, Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer to discover if any more attackers may be laying in wait out of sight. As he stepped around the pillar to face the attackers he felt a surge of relief as he saw jets of light fire out towards the attackers from the wrecked first carriage. People were still alive inside, and now they were starting to fight back.

Harry raised his wand and fired his first spell in anger since the Battle of Hogwarts. The stunning spell produced a jet of red light which slammed into the rib cage of the nearest attacker, sending the figure sprawling into the black robed man beside him. The second man spun to face the threat and Harry found himself face to face with a Death Eater.

*

As the doors to the train had opened and the first few students disembarked, Goyle had raised his wand and taken aim in the direction of the first carriages' rear door. He felt the atmosphere suddenly become tense as a bystander screamed as she realised what she was seeing.

All doubt was erased from Goyle's mind at that moment. He fired a _Reducto_ curse at the carriage door, feeling nothing as he saw the bodies crumple and the doorway disintegrate. Movement in the windows next to the doorway drew his attention, so he aimed and fired an obliteration curse at the side of the carriage. A huge plume of smoke, filled with angry sparks, rose from the carriage, and the screams of the injured filled his ears.

Goyle glanced around, wondering why he not been struck down by this point. He was astonished when he saw that the people who had been waiting on the platform were scattering rather than fighting. He didn't notice the lone figure running towards him and his companions, wand drawn and eyes glowing brightly.

He turned his attention back to the train as he heard Crabbe using a _Sectumsempra_ spell on somebody nearby. He felt a grin reach his lips as he started to fire more spells towards the now smoking ruin of the first carriage, hoping that Harry Potter had been inside with the Prefects.

A sudden barrage of return fire from the wrecked carriage caused Goyle to duck involuntarily. As he stood back up he felt a large mass falling onto his leg. He looked down and saw it was the unconscious body of one of his companions.

Goyle raised his head and found himself looking directly at Harry Potter, whose eerie glowing eyes distracted him for a moment. He pulled himself together and fired a stunning spell at Potter. He began running as he saw Potter block the spell and send it back in his direction. Goyle felt the splinters of masonry tearing at his robes as he ducked behind a pillar near the barrier. He guessed Potter had fired a spell at him which he had been lucky to avoid.

*

Harry blocked the incoming spell with ease, before bringing his wand to bear against the now fleeing figure in black robes. Harry put all his energy into a stunning spell that he fired at the running man. He saw the brick work of the pillar the figure had ducked behind explode in a shower of dust and debris.

A scream brought Harry's attention back to the two other men attacking the train. He felt rage course through his veins as he fired a spell at one of the attackers. In his haste and anger, Harry missed with the spell, succeeding only in drawing the attention of the two attackers.

One black clad figure started firing random spells towards Harry, who blocked as he made his way back behind the relative safety of a brick pillar. As Harry spun back behind cover, he saw Seamus and Lavender running directly towards him. Harry breathed out as he started to make a plan to finish this.

*

The pain ripped through Ginny's body, her nerve endings on fire as she writhed in agony. All sense of time had stopped and her vision was blurring. Between waves of agony she wished for unconsciousness to claim her, but the acute pain was keeping her mind focussed on its own suffering.

Pansy Parkinson stood above her, her face a mask of contorted rage as she put all of her effort into prolonging the torture for as long as she could. Pansy was unaware of the approaching threat as she twisted her wand in her hand, as if trying to drive the pain deeper into Ginny.

" _Expelliarmus_."

Pansy felt her wand leave her hand. She looked up and snarled as she found the source of the threat against her.

Suddenly, Pansy began to laugh.

*

Seamus and Lavender quickly reached Harry behind the pillar. They both stooped over as they drew deep breaths, following their dash up the platform. After a moment they started readying themselves for their next move.

"Lavender," said Harry hoarsely, "can you apparate into the carriage and throw up the strongest shield you can produce?"

Lavender nodded curtly. "Just give me the signal."

Harry turned to Seamus. "We're going to end this. We have two in the open and one behind the pillar towards the back of the platform near the barrier. I don't know if that one's been hit or not, so let's assume he's still up at this stage."

Seamus nodded his understanding. "How do you want to do this?"

Harry thought for a moment. He peeked around the edge of the pillar and saw that one of the Death Eaters had taken his mask off. The unmasked Death Eater fired a spell at Harry, just as Harry ducked back behind cover. Harry shook his head for second. There was something familiar about the unmasked attacker but he couldn't put a name to the face at the moment.

"I'll go first," said Harry. "I'll fire the strongest stunning spell I can at the masked attacker. That should distract them for at least a second. You then apparate behind the unmasked one and put him down. I don't care what spell you use to do it," said Harry, his voice tight as he tried to control his desire for revenge against those who would attack children. "I cover you in case the one behind the pillar tries anything."

Seamus nodded again. "On your signal."

Lavender stood back from the pillar and prepared to apparate. Seamus stood directly behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder so Harry would know where he was until he apparated.

"Ready, Lavender," shouted Harry. "Go."

*

Goyle cowered behind the pillar near the barrier. His was desperate to get away now, but he suspected that he would be caught or killed if he dared to move out from behind the pillar. He cautiously peered around the edge of the pillar and saw that Crabbe had taken his mask off. He felt his stomach drop as he realised that Crabbe had no intention of escaping now. He retreated back behind the pillar and sunk to the ground as despair caught hold of him.

*

The sound of laughter and the sudden absence of pain allowed Ginny to open her eyes. She looked up to see Pansy, wandless and cackling madly. Ginny tried to lash out with a kick to Pansy's legs, but she found she was still tightly bound by ropes.

Ginny twisted her neck and looked back over her shoulder. She felt her blood run cold as she realised what had happened. Max had returned to try and help her, the other muggle born students standing behind him, and Ginny felt sudden terror for Max as he would be no match for Pansy.

Pansy took a step towards the person who had disarmed her. "You filthy mudblood, what are you going to do now?"

Pansy took another step forward. "You had better do something soon, or I'm going to kill you and your little friends as soon as I've finished with the blood traitor here."

Ginny could see Pansy leaning down towards the ground reaching for something. Ginny knew it could only be her wand. She craned her head back as far as it would go as she yelled at the little muggle students who had tried to come to her rescue.

"Run, kids... hide."

Ginny received a vicious kick to the side of her head for her trouble. Pansy shrieked in triumph as she stood back over the top of Ginny. As the blood started to run down her face, Ginny saw Pansy slash her wand through the air in the direction of the kids, and the pressure in her chest was overwhelming as she heard the screams of the children.

Ginny only had a moment to grieve for the kids before the excruciating agony consumed her again.

*

Lavender apparated with a 'pop'. A massive shield suddenly emanated from the wrecked carriage, grabbing the attention of the two attackers still visible on the platform.

Harry stepped out from behind his cover and aimed his wand at the two figures standing twenty feet away. He summoned all the strength he could and fired a stunning spell. The jet of red light flew across the platform, accompanied by a sound like the very air was being torn. The spell struck the masked attacker in the shoulder and neck, lifting the man off the ground and sending his body skidding across the platform until it came to rest against the barrier.

The unmasked attacker spun towards Harry and started to roar in anger as Seamus appeared behind him. The man crumpled into a heap as Seamus put his wand to the back of the man's head and fired a stunning spell.

Harry kept his wand up as he shifted his aim to the pillar near the barrier which he thought was shielding the last attacker.

"Come out now and we'll spare your life," called Harry harshly, as Seamus turned and fell into position beside him.

There was no response to Harry's words. Harry levelled his wand and fired a _Reducto_ spell at the pillar. A large chunk of brickwork was blown away and Harry thought he heard a yelp come from behind the pillar.

Seamus took his cue from Harry. "Three seconds. Three...two...one."

Seamus also fired a _Reducto_ spell into the pillar. This time Harry was positive he heard a scream as dust poured across the platform. Harry prepared to fire again, when movement caught his eye.

The black robed attacker was very shakily edging his way out from behind the pillar. Harry's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed the attacker was still holding a wand by his side.

"Drop it, or I'll drop you," yelled Harry.

The man gave no indication that he had even heard Harry as he continued his shaky shuffle out into the open. Seamus lost his patience first.

"Bugger this."

The man toppled backwards as Seamus' stunning spell struck him squarely in the chest. Seamus ran to the unconscious figure and scooped up the wand while Harry did the same for the three other prone figures. Harry looked up and saw Seamus give him a quick nod of the head before he headed to the carriage.

"Lavender," called Seamus, "lower your shield. The bad guys are down."

The large transparent shield dropped instantly and Lavender apparated back onto the platform with a 'pop'. Her face was grim as she spoke.

"We've got injured in the carriage... and dead," said Lavender, her bottom lip starting to tremble as her body started coming down from the adrenaline, only to be replaced with shock.

Harry nodded as he put his wand away and shook his head to try and stop the ringing in his ears. It took him a moment to realise he could still hear screaming coming from the other end of the platform. His mind reeled in horror as comprehension dawned. _Ginny_.

"Come with me," screamed Harry, as he began to run as fast as he could down the platform.

*

Ginny knew she was screaming, but it was completely involuntary by this point. Her mind could only focus on the pain, all others actions becoming secondary.

Pansy was oblivious to the sudden silence which now came from the other end of the platform, as she bent all her will towards inflicting pain on Ginny. She never saw the three figures charging towards her until it was far too late.

*

Harry's vision blurred with rage as he saw Pansy standing over the writhing body of Ginny, the screams so agonised, Harry already knew what was being done to his beautiful Ginny.

He didn't bother to stop running. He didn't even bother to draw his wand. Harry raised his hands and focussed all his energy into a single point. The sparks flew around his hands and his eyes burned brightly as he pushed a wave of energy directly into Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was thrown thirty feet down the platform, her body landing with a sickening crunch on the ground.

Harry ignored Pansy as he slid to halt next to Ginny and dropped to his knees. He cradled Ginny's head as gently as he could, as he drew his wand and began cutting the ropes that still bound her. Harry felt tears well in his eyes as he heard Ginny whimper.

Seamus and Lavender made their way to the children lying on the platform and began checking the extent of their injuries. Seamus checked Max first and was horrified by the large wound which ran across the boy's chest. He pulled his sweater off and tried to hold it against the wound to stop the blood flow.

The sound of running footsteps drew Harry's attention. He looked back up the platform towards the barrier and saw Ron and Hermione coming towards him. Ron looked dazed and blood covered his right arm, while Hermione had a gash above her right eyebrow. Otherwise they seemed to be okay, and Harry felt a moment of relief sweep through him.

Hermione reached Harry and fell to her knees beside him. "Oh, Harry... what happened?" asked Hermione as a sob escaped her.

Harry finished cutting Ginny's ropes and pulled her up, cradling her against his chest.

"Death Eaters attacked the train," said Harry flatly. "Ginny stayed here to look after the kids because I asked her to, but Pansy Parkinson tortured her. It's my fault; I never should have left her."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Seamus and Lavender checking on the muggle born students.

"How are they?" asked Harry, his nerves causing his voice to shake as he spoke.

Seamus glanced at Harry. "They're alive, but Max and Mary look plenty beat up. We need to get some help down here."

Harry nodded, feeling his sense of helplessness lift as he found a purpose. "Right. Seamus, help the kids as best you can."

Seamus nodded and turned his attention back to the kids.

"Ron, we've got four Death Eaters up near the barrier. Go and secure them, then notify your father and Kingsley of what's happened. Have them send everyone they've got. I don't know if this is over yet or not."

Ron paled but he nodded at Harry. "Right, Harry." He turned and started moving back towards the head of the train.

"Hermione, go with Ron and start helping the injured as best you can. I know we can't do much right now, but let them know help's on the way."

Hermione didn't respond to Harry. She merely stood and began walking off after Ron.

"Lavender, find out where everybody is and why the hell we didn't have more help out there."

Lavender didn't move. Harry glared and he was about to snap at her when she spoke.

"Harry, the others are all on the other side of the platform. They evacuated the carriages as quickly as they could and formed a guard around the students."

Harry looked at Lavender with a stunned expression. Lavender continued.

"That's where Seamus and I came from. As soon as we knew the rest of the students were safe, we came to fight with you."

Harry suddenly felt very foolish. He had never even considered getting to the other side of the platform and using the train as cover. At least now he knew where all the people had gone. He also realised that if he sent Ginny and the kids to the other side as well, they would have been spared the ordeal they had suffered.

"Sorry, Lavender," said Harry weakly.

"It okay, Harry. What do you need me to do?"

"Go and tell the others to stay where they are until Ministry forces arrive to help us, just in case we didn't get all the Death Eaters yet. Then come back and help Seamus. I'll keep an eye on Pansy," said Harry darkly, casting a glance at the still prone figure of Pansy Parkinson.

Lavender made her way to the carriage door and disappeared inside. Harry saw a shaft of light appear from the other side of the platform before the door swung shut on the carriage. He looked down and examined Ginny. The cut on her face had already stopped bleeding, but it would need attention from the Healers. Harry bit back on his anger and concentrated on comforting Ginny.

Ginny began to tremble against Harry, and he pulled her tightly against himself. "It's okay, my Ginny, I've got you... I've got you."

Ginny's arm came up and wrapped around Harry's neck. Ginny buried her head into Harry's neck and let the sobs flow from her as the pain started to ease from her body.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there holding Ginny, until she looked up into his eyes. He could still see the terror etched on her face as she tried to speak.

"The...kids?"

Harry kissed her forehead. "They will be alright. Seamus and Lavender are looking after them now and help's on the way."

Ginny's body slumped as she heard the news.

"They tried to help me." She closed her eyes and began to cry again as the image of Pansy striking the children flashed in her mind.

Ron and Hermione returned several minutes later, they faces blank and drained as they reached Harry and Ginny.

"How bad?" asked Harry.

Ron swallowed before answering. "Four dead so far, including Alicia O'Riley."

Harry saw the anguish pass across Ron's face.

"The Ministry people are here now," continued Ron, "along with the Healers. There are some fairly serious injuries which look like they could go either way at the moment."

Harry hung his head. He spoke through gritted teeth as he pointed at Pansy Parkinson.

"Somebody secure that bitch."

Ron stepped over to Pansy and rolled her over.

"Ah, Harry, there's no point."

Harry's head snapped up as he glared at Ron.

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

Ron stood up slowly and faced Harry.

"She's dead."

*

Arthur Weasley stood and surveyed the scene before him. He felt his heart break as he saw the bodies still lying on the ground beside the Prefect's carriage. _How did we let this happen?_

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood beside Arthur, a sense of despair threatening to overcome him as he watched the Healers begin their grim work. Alicia O'Riley was dead, Gawain Robards was badly injured, three students lay dead, several other students along with a number of parents were injured, and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

*

Harry's mind spun. He looked down at Ginny to see that she was looking at him with wide eyes and horror on her face. Harry tried to stand, causing Ginny to slip back to the ground as she tried to hold onto Harry. As he reached his feet, Harry stepped over to Ron and pushed him roughly out of the way.

Harry knelt down beside Pansy and felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw her eyes were wide open, unblinking as they stared at nothing. Harry felt for a pulse at her neck, but couldn't find one. His actions became frantic as he searched for any sign of life.

As a hand touched his shoulder, Harry flinched. The hand began applying pressure as it started to drag Harry backwards away from Pansy's body. A second pair of hands began to lift Harry from under his arm.

Harry staggered to his feet, turning to find Ron and Seamus holding him steady. His eyes darted around at the faces that now looked at him. Hermione and Lavender were both covering their mouths, while Ginny's face was covered by her long hair as she hung her head. Harry almost physically recoiled when he saw the faces of Jack, Vicky, and Alex, all three ashen as they looked from Harry to the body and back again.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, the concern evident on his face.

Harry barely heard the words as a wave of nausea passed through him. He began to stumble around the platform randomly, directionless and without purpose, as he rubbed his hands against his jeans compulsively, as if trying to remove any evidence of the horrible act he had committed.

Ginny stood up and made her way gingerly to Harry, feeling the pain in her joints as she took slow cautious steps. Behind the glow in Harry's eyes, she could see the haunted look, and she could sense he was about to break. Ginny inched closer to Harry and whispered to him.

"It's alright, my love. Stay with me."

Ginny watched Harry closely. His eyes were darting in all directions and he seemed to be searching for a way out. She would not let that happen again. All she had to do was get a hand on him and at least she would go with him if he ran. Ginny looked at her outstretched fingers, only inches from Harry now.

"Harry, listen to me," said Ginny softly. "Take my hand, Harry."

Harry glanced at Ginny's hand momentarily, before he took a step back from her. Ginny felt fear surge through her body. She ran the last two steps to Harry and locked her arms tightly around him.

Harry let out a gasp as his knees gave way and he sank to the ground, Ginny staying tightly wrapped around him as he fell. His breathing became ragged as he struggled to draw breath. He thought he might pass out at any second as his mind whirled, his thoughts flashing randomly in his head as he began to shake.

Ginny's presence was keeping him grounded and he tried to draw strength from her. He put his arms around her and let his tears flow, the trembling now uncontrollable.

"What have I done?" he whispered in anguish.

Ginny felt her own body shudder as a wave of pain flowed through her.

"You saved me," rasped Ginny.

*

Arthur's search was becoming desperate now. He had not been able to find any trace of Ginny, Harry, or Hermione, and Ron had disappeared the moment he had arrived. He and Kingsley were now searching the entire train looking for the four friends, hoping they were alright.

Finally, Arthur could make out the familiar shape of Ron standing at the end of the platform with several other people.

"Kingsley," called Arthur, "they're over here."

Kingsley stepped down from the train and joined Arthur as they hurried towards the group beside the last carriage. Fear spread through both men as they saw Harry and Ginny huddled together on the ground, while Seamus and Lavender were crouched beside the bodies of children lying on the platform.

"Ron, are you alright?" called Arthur as he made his way towards his son.

Ron looked up at his father and nodded slowly. He made his way towards Arthur and Kingsley, with Hermione and Seamus quickly following behind him.

"We're okay, Dad," said Ron quietly, as he briefly embraced his father.

Kingsley looked from Harry to the children, and finally to the body of Pansy Parkinson. "What happened here?"

Seamus answered before Ron had a chance. "The attack came from nowhere. Death Eaters attacked the Prefect's carriage as the train stopped. Harry, Lavender and I took out the four Death Eaters at the other end of the platform who were attacking the train. Then we heard screaming from here and came running back. Pansy was torturing Ginny, and the kids were all down injured, so Harry fired something at Pansy and knocked her over there," said Seamus, pointing at Pansy.

Arthur looked at Harry and Ginny. "What's wrong with Harry?" he asked, sensing something more going on here.

Seamus looked at the ground between his feet while Ron struggled to answer. Finally he forced the answer out.

"He killed Pansy."

Arthur felt the blood drain from his face. He turned to look at Kingsley, only to find Kingsley had already turned to look at him. Kingsley switched his gaze back to Seamus.

"Who witnessed this?" asked Kingsley sternly.

Seamus was taken aback for a second. "Uh... me and Lavender. Ginny probably saw something as well, along with the kids."

"Right." Kingsley spun around and put his wand to his throat. When he spoke again his voice echoed throughout the platform. "Magical Law Enforcement agents and available Healers to the far end of the platform urgently."

Kingsley turned back to Seamus and Ron. "I'm sorry about this, but I will need to gather statements from all of you before you can leave."

Seamus looked appalled. "But the kids are injured, and Ginny was tortured," he protested.

Arthur's face paled at Seamus' words, but Kingsley didn't seem to notice.

"The Healers will tend to the injured, Mr Finnigan, but I need to make sure you are all protected from the ramifications of this event. Do you understand?"

Seamus nodded slowly. "Yes, Minister."

Kingsley smiled kindly at Seamus. "Good man. You have done a great job here; now let my people do theirs." Kingsley turned to Arthur. "Arthur, go and look after your daughter."

Arthur made his way to Ginny and Harry. As he reached them he could see they were both in tears. He knelt down beside them and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Ginny, Harry, I'm here."

Ginny took one arm from around Harry's neck and pulled her father into a hug. "Oh, Dad," she sobbed.

Arthur held his daughter and Harry in silence, knowing there was nothing he could say to help them right now. That would come later. For now, he would await the Healers and officials, and try to think of how he was going to tell Molly about what had happened.

*

The group remained on the platform for several hours as statements were taken and injuries were patched up. Alex, Jack, and Vicky had suffered only minor injuries and were sent home with their parents after giving their statements. Max and Mary weren't so lucky, and had been transported to St Mungo's for further treatment, their distraught parents at their sides.

Harry refused all assistance from the Healers as he stood beside Ginny, deliberately keeping his back to the body of Pansy Parkinson. Every time he tried to think about what had happened he felt his chest constrict and his breathing became laboured. Eventually he gave up trying to sort out his thoughts, and instead he concentrated on Ginny as she sat on a stretcher while the Healers assessed her condition.

"Harry, could I have a word please?" asked Kingsley gently, as he stepped to Harry's side.

Harry nodded but didn't leave Ginny's side. Kingsley decided not to try and separate the pair for now. He knew they would resist any attempt to do so.

"I need to get a statement from you, Harry," said Kingsley.

Harry nodded vaguely as his shoulders sagged. He noticed a Ministry official had appeared beside Kingsley and was poised with parchment and quill at the ready. Harry spoke for several minutes about all he had seen and done, his voice rasping as his throat burned as he spoke of his attack on Pansy. Once he had finished, Kingsley asked Ginny if she felt up to giving a statement.

Ginny stood up from the stretcher and proceeded to relay all the details she could remember. Kingsley and Harry had shared a look of admiration for the kids as Ginny spoke of their attempt to rescue her, but their looks changed to horror as Ginny told them of Pansy's retaliation against the little students.

When she had finished talking, a thought occurred to Ginny. "Kingsley, would it help if I gave you my memories of what happened?"

Kingsley's eyes lit up as he considered Ginny's offer. If he could collect memories of the events now, there could be no allegation of tampering later on.

"That would be very helpful, Ginny," said Kingsley, smiling kindly at Ginny.

While an official was sent to retrieve some phials to collect memories in, Harry started to question Kingsley.

"How did this happen, Kingsley? I thought we were going to be protected."

Kingsley looked deeply ashamed. "It was an oversight on my part, Harry. I didn't think children would be targeted like this. I had two Aurors on the train and I thought that would be enough protection for everyone."

Harry suddenly thought of Alicia and Gawain. "How's Gawain?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kingsley shook his head. "He's alive, but badly injured. He and Alicia were in the Prefect's carriage when the attack started. Apparently Gawain was struck by the initial attack and didn't regain consciousness until after the fight was over."

Harry felt a wave of sympathy for Gawain. He suspected the man would also be blaming himself for the events that took place at the station today.

Kingsley continued. "Ron tells me that Alicia yelled a warning at him to get down, before the second attack struck her. She was severely injured by what looks like the _Sectumsempra_ spell, and unfortunately she died as a result of those injuries before the fight had even finished."

Ginny sniffled as she felt tears well in her eyes. Harry's arm softly wrapped around her but she couldn't hold back her despair. Alicia had been an inspiration to Ginny; a young woman fighting with the Aurors, just like Tonks had done.

"Who were the attackers?" asked Harry, a hint of anger in his voice.

Kingsley grunted in disgust. "Vincent Crabbe Sr and Gregory Goyle Sr, along with two others who we have not yet identified."

"What will happen to them?"

"Azkaban for three of them. The fourth man, one of the unidentified attackers, will be treated at St Mungo's first, under heavy guard of course. His injuries were extensive and he may not make it yet."

Harry felt a knot in his stomach tighten as he listened to Kingsley. He could guess which one of the attackers was critically injured. After all, he had fired a full strength stunning spell into the man from close range. His abhorrence of the men who attacked children without remorse was tempered slightly by the horror he felt at the thought he may have killed one of them. He felt sick as he silently hoped the man survived. His conscience was already reeling from the day's events.

The sound of glass clinking behind them caught everybody's attention.

"Ah, thank you," said Kingsley as his assistant returned with the phials. "Harry, Ginny, if you're sure you want to do this, could you please place your memories of the attack in these phials."

As the evening wore on, Kingsley collected the memories of Seamus, Lavender, Ron, and Hermione. He hoped these would give him an accurate account of what had transpired today.

As the cold night air started to pull at Harry, he was relieved to see that Pansy's body was finally removed from the platform. Ginny had been given a clean bill of health, but she was being encouraged to stay in bed for a couple of days just to be on the safe side, as she would still feel pain for a while. Harry saw that Ron had his arm in a sling and reminded himself to ask Ron what had happened later, after they were back at the Burrow.

As he thought of the Burrow, Harry wondered where Molly was. _Surely she must be getting worried by now_ , thought Harry. It was only then that he noticed that very few people were on the platform now. Harry thought they must have closed the barrier while the Ministry officials investigated.

Seamus and Lavender made their way to Harry and Ginny, saying goodbye before they departed. Harry embraced the pair, thanking them for all they had done today. Harry watched as they walked away arm in arm, and he hoped they would be okay.

Arthur approached and called Ron and Hermione over to join him with Harry and Ginny.

"It's time to go home. Hermione," said Arthur, looking at Hermione with concern, "I have informed your parents of what has happened here today. They have decided to postpone their holiday for a while so I have invited them to join us at the Burrow tonight. I hope that is alright?"

Hermione nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thanks, Arthur," she mumbled.

"Okay," continued Arthur, "Ministry officials have created a cordon on the other side of the barrier, which is of course drawing unwanted attention from the muggles. Reporters are waiting on the other side so here is what we're going to do. The moment you get through the barrier I want you to apparate to the Burrow. I know it will be a public apparation, but the Ministry will take care of any muggle memories for us."

Arthur received a series of nods. He turned and led the four friends to the barrier. As he reached the barrier, Arthur turned and addressed Harry and Ginny.

"You two should go first. You'll have the element of surprise then."

Harry and Ginny nodded their understanding.

"Off you go then," said Arthur with a sad smile.

Harry took a deep breath, tightened his grip on Ginny's hand, and stepped through the barrier.

The noise was overwhelming as Harry and Ginny emerged onto platform 9. They were both blinded as the flashbulbs assaulted their eyes. Harry pulled Ginny close against him, and with a 'pop' they were gone.

*

Harry and Ginny reappeared in their now traditional spot inside the small stone shed on the path leading to the Burrow. Harry held onto Ginny as the dust swirled around them. He could feel his heart racing and he instantly knew he shouldn't have apparated to this place.

He released Ginny and stepped to the wooden door, throwing it open as he dashed outside. The cold night air forced his nausea back for a moment, but it couldn't stop the inevitable.

Harry vomited as Ginny stepped to him and placed a hand on his back as he leaned over. Ginny didn't say anything. She knew Harry would need a few minutes as the shock settled in fully. When Harry was finished he stood up straight and tried to draw deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Gin," he stammered, his body beginning to shake.

Ginny rubbed Harry's back as she frowned at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"I never should have left you. I promised you I wouldn't do that again."

Ginny felt her love for Harry surge. He was apologising for something he couldn't control. It was his nature to try and save everybody, not just her or himself. She had suffered today, and her breath still caught in her throat each time she thought about Pansy standing over her, but she already had closure of a sort. She wasn't upset about the fate of Pansy Parkinson; she was upset about how that fate would affect Harry.

"Oh, Harry, you did the right thing," said Ginny soothingly, "and you kept your word and came back to me."

Harry nodded, grateful that Ginny had so much strength. Even though she had suffered, she was still trying to help him deal with the fallout from today's events.

"We should head inside and see your mother," said Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a small smile as she took his hand and they made their way towards the Burrow, the soft lights glowing in the windows and the sound of a radio coming from inside. Just as they reached the front door, Ron's voice called out to them through the darkness.

Harry and Ginny turned around and saw Ron and Hermione making their way towards the Burrow from the property boundary, Arthur following a few steps behind. As the two little groups came together hugs were exchanged as the tension started to lift from them.

Arthur reached for the door, but his hand came to a halt before he grabbed the door handle. He stood motionless for a minute, as if contemplating something. He dropped his hand and turned to face Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Molly's got the radio on," he whispered. "She probably knows what happened by now and she may be rather high strung. Let me do the talking."

Arthur received four nods before he turned back and opened the door to the Burrow. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, the others following in his wake.

*

The first radio reports about the attack at King's Cross Station had not really registered with Molly as she flitted about the Burrow preparing for the return of her children for the holidays. She liked to listen to the music as she cleaned and cooked, but she never paid attention to the songs. It was just some background noise for her to work to.

The second so-called urgent news flash had caught her attention. She had dropped the tray of biscuits she had been preparing for Ron as fear gripped her heart. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing, and she fought the urge to scream at the radio for lying to her.

Molly had raced to her clock on the mantle. Once she saw the hands for Ginny and Ron were in the 'Travelling' position, she had felt her pulse slow and her panic subside. Molly didn't know it, but if she had looked at the clock half an hour earlier she would have seen Ron and Ginny's hands pointing at 'Mortal Peril'.

So Molly had sat beside the radio in her living room, twisting a dish cloth in her hands as she listened to the reports about the attack. As the first reports about deaths suffered by students came in, she had darted back to her clock just to double check on Ron and Ginny's status. To help keep herself from needless panic, she now had the clock sitting beside the radio in the living room.

As the hours passed, Molly's worry had steadily built. She had expected her children and Harry to have returned hours ago. Her attempts to contact Arthur had also been fruitless, as his secretary informed her that Arthur was at King's Cross Station along with most of the Magical Law Enforcement staff.

The sound of the front door opening drew her attention. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she saw Arthur stepping into the house, their children right behind him. She leapt to her feet and rushed into Arthur's arms.

"Oh, Arthur, thank goodness you're all alright."

Arthur patted his wife's back for a moment before she broke away and grabbed the first one of her children she could reach.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you're okay."

Ginny hugged her mother tightly, but found she was unable to show much enthusiasm for her mother's relief.

Molly's eyes widened in alarm as she saw the sling on Ron's arm, and the nasty red mark above Hermione's eyebrow.

"Ron, what happened?" asked Molly breathlessly.

Before Ron could answer, Arthur took Molly by the arm and began steering her towards the kitchen.

"I'll explain everything, dear," said Arthur to Molly. He turned back and looked at the four slightly dazed teenagers still standing near the doorway. "Why don't you all head upstairs and get cleaned up. Hermione, I'll go and fetch your parents as soon as I've told Molly what's happening, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Arthur," she replied weakly.

Ron put his good arm around Hermione and led her up the stairs to their room. Harry took Ginny's hand and followed them up the stairs until he came to Ginny's room.

*

Molly and Arthur stood outside in the back yard as Arthur told Molly all he knew about the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Molly was appalled by what she heard, particularly when she realised how close Ron and Hermione had come to death. The news of Alicia O'Riley's death caused her great anguish as she knew Ron in particular had been working closely with the young Auror as he studied Transfiguration.

Molly burst into tears as Arthur told her about the ordeal Ginny had suffered. She had angrily vowed revenge against Pansy Parkinson until she learned of the girl's fate at Harry's hand. Her desire for revenge was instantly forgotten as she looked back towards the Burrow and wondered how her children were coping with what had happened.

Her mind raced. _Ron and Hermione had narrowly escaped death, while Ginny had been tortured and Harry had killed a girl as he saved Ginny_. Molly was now worried that they had all been far too calm when they entered the house.

She made her way back inside and began to make tea for everybody, despite nobody else being in the kitchen at the moment. Arthur kissed her goodbye and departed for the Grangers, telling Molly he would be back as soon as possible.

*

The hot water of the shower was soothing the ebbing pain in Ginny's joints as she sat under the gentle spray. As Harry sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her, she let her tears flow again, hidden by the water and the steam of the shower.

Ginny didn't cry for herself, and she certainly didn't cry for Pansy Parkinson. She cried for Max and Mary, hoping they would recover quickly, and she cried for Harry, knowing he was going to have trouble accepting that what he had done had been necessary.

Harry kissed the back of her neck, before he put his lips to her ear. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny sighed. _Maybe things wouldn't be that bad after all,_ she thought. "I love you too."

"Come on, your Mum will be waiting for us," said Harry, as he lifted his arms from around Ginny, "and if Arthur told her everything that happened today, she'll be going out of her mind until we get downstairs."

Ginny nodded in agreement but didn't move. "Stay with me for just one more minute," she whispered. "Please, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms back around Ginny. "Anything you want, my Ginny."

*

When Harry and Ginny finally made it back downstairs, Hermione and Ron were already talking with Hermione's parents in the living room. Harry waved to the Grangers as he made his way from the bottom of the stairs towards the kitchen.

They found Molly bustling about the kitchen, three cups of what looked to be very cold tea sitting on the wooden table before them. Molly looked up and smiled as she saw them.

"Ah, sit down, dears. I've made some tea," said Molly, indicating towards the table. "Oh, it seems to have gone cold. Nothing to worry about."

Molly drew her wand and waved it over each cup of tea in turn. When she stepped back Harry could see steam rising from the cups. He smiled and took a seat. The tea was scalding but Harry didn't mind right now. The pain kept his mind busy, instead of dwelling on other issues.

As Ginny sat down next to Harry, Molly took the chair opposite them. Harry could feel Molly's eyes on him, and he felt very uncomfortable for a moment before Molly focussed her attention on Ginny.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "I guess so. I'm not sure how I feel at the moment. It still hurts some when I move."

Molly nodded her understanding; the pain would stay with Ginny for a few days yet, and the trauma of what her daughter had been put through may not become evident until Ginny had a chance to properly think about what had happened.

"How about you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged as he sipped his tea. "I feel okay now."

Molly was concerned that Harry might be trying to carry too much of the burden on his own again. She was still feeling her own grief for killing Bellatrix LeStrange during the battle at Hogwarts. For the death of Bellatrix she felt nothing; but for taking a life, even a life so twisted and evil, her conscience still tormented her when the night was darkest.

She didn't know what to do without making Harry and Ginny feel worse. She thought the couple should talk about what had happened, but neither of them seemed interested in any sort of conversation right now. They seemed very relaxed at the moment, relieved at the very least, but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Would you like some dinner?" asked Molly.

"No thanks," answered Harry, as Ginny sat silently beside him looking down at the table.

Molly looked at her daughter, worry nagging at the back of her mind. "Ginny, dear, did you hear me?"

Ginny's head snapped up and she looked at her mother with a quizzical expression on her face. "Oh, sorry Mum," said Ginny vaguely. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like some dinner. It would be no trouble," said Molly, trying to keep her tone light.

Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders and started to rub her neck, wincing slightly at the stab of pain that ran down her spine.

"I'm not really hungry right now, Mum."

Molly had felt a surge of anger towards the girl who had hurt her daughter as she saw the pain in Ginny's face. Her anger was quickly replaced by a sense of helplessness as both Harry and Ginny now stared down at the table.

Molly leaned towards Harry and Ginny. "Kids, I want you to know that Arthur and I are here if you need anything, or just want to talk."

Harry and Ginny both nodded without any real conviction, leaving Molly frustrated as she tried to connect with the couple. She tried a different tact.

"Did you two have any plans for the holidays?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment, startling Molly as sadness settled on their faces.

"I don't know, Mum," said Ginny weakly. "Harry and I were planning something, but I don't know if we'll go ahead with it anymore."

"What were you planning, dear?" asked Molly curiously.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders again. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Harry put his arm around Ginny. She lay her head against his shoulder and felt the tears well in her eyes. She used her sleeve to quickly dry her eyes and returned her gaze to the table top.

Molly was truly puzzled by this cryptic talk of plans. "If you were planning something, maybe you should still go ahead with it. You shouldn't let your lives stop because of what happened today."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Molly. He knew she was trying to help, but his heart just wasn't in it tonight. He hoped some sleep might help lift him out of the strange mood he currently found himself in. The thought of sleep appealed to Harry, but he also knew the nightmares would come for him eventually. He sighed heavily, wondering if he deserved the nightmares for what he had done.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'm feeling very tired," said Harry.

"Okay, dear," said Molly, now rattled by the change in both Harry and Ginny's moods. "I know how you feel, Harry," she said desperately, "but I want you to remember one thing. You didn't make Pansy Parkinson do the horrible things she did, you're the one who stopped her."

"Thanks, Molly," mumbled Harry. "Goodnight."

Harry stood and kissed Ginny on top of her head, before making his way to the stairs. He heard Ginny making her excuses behind him, and she caught up to him on the stairs.

"You don't have to come with me, Gin," said Harry. "I'll be fine."

He looked at Ginny and he was suddenly worried that he had upset her somehow.

"But I want to stay with you," said Ginny, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Harry gave Ginny a sad little smile as he took her hand and led her up the stairs to their room.

*

The Burrow was very quiet as Arthur and Molly sat at their kitchen table, the hushed conversation they were having heavy with concern for their children.

Arthur looked thoughtful as he spoke. "The Grangers have decided to go ahead with their trip to Spain. They'll be leaving in the morning after breakfast."

Molly nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Hermione will be able to put today behind her quickly if she's not being reminded about it constantly."

Arthur regarded his wife for a second. "The Grangers have invited Ron to join them, but if he went it would mean he wouldn't return until Christmas night. I know you want everybody here for Christmas day, but it might be worth considering letting Ron go."

Molly smiled at Arthur. "Ron is a grown man now, Arthur. He can make his own decisions." Molly leaned back in her chair. "Besides, we should start getting used to sharing the kids with the families of their partners now."

Arthur grinned at Molly. "Why don't you give Ron the good news in the morning, dear? He'll be so excited. George and Percy will just have to find somebody else to work at the shop during the holidays."

Molly tapped her fingers on the table as she thought about the holidays. Harry and Ginny had been looking forward to returning to the Burrow for a break, but now they were dealing with the fallout from another attack against them, and they would be almost alone in the house. Molly wondered if they could use a distraction.

"How's Ginny really doing?" asked Molly. "She didn't seem to be herself tonight."

Arthur' shoulders sagged. "The Parkinson girl used the _Cruciatus_ curse on her, but I don't think that is what really upset her."

"What do you think is bothering her?"

Arthur looked grave as he answered. "The little class that she and Harry teach tried to help her, but Pansy struck them down. Two of them are in St Mungo's receiving treatment. I think that has upset her far more than what she suffered."

Molly was aghast. "Oh, those brave little kids. Will they be alright?"

Arthur nodded. "The Healers think so, at least physically. But I imagine they are rather shaken up by the whole ordeal at the moment."

"I'll take Ginny and Harry to visit them tomorrow," said Molly. "That might help Ginny and the children feel better."

Arthur smiled at Molly. "I'm sure the children would appreciate it. Kingsley tells me they are very fond of Harry and Ginny."

Molly beamed at this news. "Well then, Mr Weasley, we had better get some sleep too. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Arthur sighed. "I know. My division is going to be leading the investigation into the attack. I imagine I'm in for some long days at work."

Molly patted her husband's hand sympathetically. "Don't let them work you too hard, dear."

As he stood from the table, Arthur pulled Molly to him and held her for a minute. "I love you, wife," he whispered in her ear.

Molly looked up at Arthur. "And I love you, Arthur. Let's go to bed."

Arthur and Molly moved throughout the house extinguishing lamps and making sure everybody was asleep. As Molly opened Ginny's bedroom door she smiled as she saw Ginny and Harry lying in bed together.

"Arthur, come and have a look at this," she whispered over her shoulder.

Arthur reached the door and stood beside Molly as they both looked at a very familiar scene. Harry and Ginny were holding each other in their arms, their foreheads resting together as they slept peacefully.

Arthur grunted and Molly sighed. Arthur pulled the door shut and headed to bed with Molly, both of them hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Station

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	21. Chapter 21

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 21 : Aftermath

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath, his muscles taught as the images of Pansy Parkinson's body flying through the air faded from his mind. His eyes darted wildly around the bedroom, looking for any sign of a threat. After a moment he realised where he was and he felt his pulse start to slow.

He looked down at Ginny. She was lying beside him, looking up at him with fear in her eyes as she reached out to hold him.

"It's alright, Harry, I'm here."

Harry concentrated on slowing his breathing down. He could feel his body relaxing as he closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed. He rolled onto his side facing Ginny and gave her a small smile.

"I'm okay," said Harry. "Just a nightmare, is all."

Ginny returned Harry's smile, but she couldn't hide the worry on her face. "I know. You've been restless for hours."

"Hours? Why have you been awake?" asked Harry.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. "Bad dreams," she whispered.

Harry felt his heart aching for Ginny's pain as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Tell me about them," said Harry softly as he stroked her hair.

Harry felt Ginny's body stiffen against him, and he felt a sense of helplessness as he waited for her to respond. Whatever was on Ginny's mind had kept her awake for hours, not even letting her sleep. Something was troubling her far more than Harry had been disturbed by his own nightmares, and he hoped he could help Ginny through her turmoil.

As the silence stretched out, Harry was worried he had pushed Ginny too soon to talk about what was bothering her. Harry was about to suggest they get out of bed and head downstairs for breakfast, when Ginny sat up and started to talk.

"I keep hearing the children scream when I close my eyes," said Ginny, barely above a whisper as she stared down at her own crossed legs.

Harry sat up facing Ginny and looked at her intently. "The children will be alright, Gin. Their strong, and they will heal quickly," said Harry as he took Ginny's hand in his.

"I know," rasped Ginny, "but I still hear the sounds and it breaks my heart. They tried to help me when I should have been protecting them."

Harry was concerned that Ginny was blaming herself for something she had no control over. He knew he did the same thing himself, and he was now seeing firsthand the effects of assuming guilt where no fault existed. Harry gritted his teeth as anger rose within him. His anger was directed at Pansy Parkinson for the damage she had inflicted on Ginny, which still continued despite Pansy's death.

"Ginny, look at me," said Harry as gently as he could. Ginny's eyes came up to meet his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to blame yourself for. You were attacked without warning after you had already sent the children to safety. Those children came back to help you because they cared about you, not because you didn't protect them. Molly was right, Pansy Parkinson chose her path and she suffered the consequences of those actions. It was her fault that you were attacked, her fault that the children were harmed, and her fault that she was killed."

Harry stopped talking as he felt the blood rushing through his head. His voice had become louder as he spoke, so he now took deep breaths as he calmed himself down.

Ginny gazed at Harry, her eyes bright as she felt tears start to well. She knew Harry was right, but she doubted he really believed it himself. His troubled sleep had been littered with mumbled regret as he blamed himself for Pansy's death. Pansy's death also troubled Ginny, but for a different reason than it troubled Harry.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad Pansy is dead?" asked Ginny shamefacedly, lowering her gaze from Harry's face as she worried how he might react to her question.

Harry sighed as he thought about what he should say. He knew Ginny had suffered at the hands of Pansy during the previous year, but he didn't know the full extent of her ordeal, Ginny having been reluctant to discuss it even with him. He now thought that whatever had happened to Ginny was far more severe than she had discussed with him during the previous summer.

Harry was troubled that Ginny would feel glad about the death of Pansy, as he himself had never felt joy at the death of another. Even the deaths of Voldemort and Severus Snape had held no joy for him, but rather the deaths had left him feeling hollow and numb.

"It's not wrong, Ginny. Nobody can help the way they feel," said Harry.

"But you're not glad she's dead, are you?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry, shaking his head slowly. "I'm glad she can't hurt you anymore, and I'm glad she didn't kill anyone, because she certainly could have; but she deserved punishment, and maybe even some help… but not death."

"While I regret causing her death with every fibre of my being, I am also relieved that the threat she posed has been removed. I find myself wondering if she would have been a different person if I had approved her funding for school, instead of leaving her to struggle without anybody to lean on."

Harry's mind raced as he tried to reason things out loud. "Did I create a Death Eater through my own actions? Was I wrong to refuse a person who asked for help because I still held onto the old prejudices? After all, Pansy was the result of her upbringing, so should I blame her for her actions, or those who raised her?"

Ginny had listened to Harry with a growing sense of anger. Now she could no longer hold her tongue.

"Don't you dare try and justify her actions to me, Harry. She was a vicious girl who enjoyed hurting others... enjoyed hurting me, and I won't listen to you try and defend her."

Harry stared wide eyed at Ginny as she continued to speak through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what her parents taught her, and I can't believe you of all people would use that argument on her behalf. You yourself are proof that it doesn't matter what sort of people raised you; you can still choose to be a good person."

Ginny glared at Harry for a moment before she realised what she had just said. She slumped as she felt regret flood her body. Harry had just accepted her feelings regarding Pansy's death because he thought a person couldn't help the way they felt, and now she had lashed out at him for expressing his own feelings.

Harry sat stiffly on the bed, unsure of what to do or say. He fought an urge to get up and leave the room, because he thought Ginny deserved better than having him run from her again, even if Ginny's words had stung him. He let go of Ginny's hand and stared at the wall behind her, his eyes not really seeing anything.

"Oh, Harry..." gasped Ginny. "I'm so sorry."

She reached out and placed her hand against Harry's cheek as he continued to look past her face. She turned his face towards her but his eyes remained resolutely focussed on the wall behind her.

"Harry, please, look at me," pleaded Ginny.

Harry slowly brought his eyes back to Ginny. He felt a sense of distress as he saw the regret and panic etched across her face. Ginny was still angry with Pansy, angry enough to take solace from her death, and Harry could understand her anger. After all, over the years he had often imagined the feelings of joy and elation he would have once Voldemort, Snape, or even Draco Malfoy was dead. Like Ginny, he had often snapped at people who tried to defend the actions of the people who had made his life miserable.

"It's okay, Gin. We're allowed to disagree with each other." Harry smiled sadly. "I know Pansy was a bad person, but I still wish I hadn't killed her. I could have stunned her like the others, but I could barely see through the rage I felt when I saw her standing over you. I wasn't thinking clearly, so I struck her with the first thing I could think of, despite the fact I knew it could have been too much."

Harry held up his hands in front of him. Ginny could see they were shaking as he lowered them again.

"I can barely look at my own hands now without thinking about the destruction they caused."

Ginny looked down at Harry's hands for a moment as they rested in his lap, before she took one of them in her own hands. She lifted Harry's hand to her lips and softly kissed his fingertips.

"Just remember that your hands saved me as well," said Ginny.

Harry nodded as Ginny continued to kiss his fingers gently. Despite their conversations' grim topic, he suddenly felt a desperate need and desire for Ginny. He tried to put the thought to one side as he looked at Ginny.

Ginny turned Harry's hand over and kissed his palm. When she looked up she could see the longing in his eyes, and she began to inch closer to him.

Harry saw Ginny's eyes start to smoulder as she released his hand and leaned toward him. She kissed his neck and Harry murmured as he felt his longing consume him.

Their passion was intense, immediate, and unstoppable; fuelled by relief and unrestrained desire. Neither of them had felt anything like it before, as they let their yearning for each other take over.

*

Harry and Ginny lay sprawled across their bed, Ginny resting her head on Harry's chest as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wonder where that came from?" asked Ginny, still a little breathless.

Harry smiled briefly. "I don't know. I thought we were about to have a fight, but then suddenly all I wanted was you."

Ginny grinned, knowing she had felt the same way. "Maybe it was just because we survived yesterday's attack. I've wanted you since we got home last night."

"Maybe we should try and exercise a little more self control in future," said Harry, as he cast a glance at the bedroom door. "We didn't even seal the room. Molly could have walked in at any moment, assuming of course, that she didn't hear us anyway."

Ginny paled at the thought for a moment before she burst out laughing. Her laughter was infectious, and soon Harry joined her.

Once the laughter had died down, Ginny looked at Harry and fixed him with a very serious expression.

"I'm sorry you had to kill Pansy, Harry, but I want you to know, I think you did the right thing. You saved me and the children from a horrible fate. Besides, you didn't use the Killing Curse to deliberately kill her did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I used something else. I'm not entirely sure what it was, but I didn't intend to kill anyone with it."

"Then can I suggest you save your sympathy for her victims, and remember she made her own choice, leaving you without one."

"Do you want to talk about what she did to you last year?" asked Harry cautiously.

Ginny face fell. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure I do want to know. I can't bear the thought of you suffering," said Harry, "but I do want to try and understand your feelings and I don't want you to have to carry around your anger for your whole life. I just think it might help both of us to talk about it, if you wanted to."

Ginny stretched her legs out but kept her head on Harry's chest, as she began to tell him about Pansy Parkinson and the treatment she had received at her hand during the previous year.

Harry was appalled as Ginny spoke quietly of the Dark Arts classes which had slowly turned into an instructional course on how to torture somebody. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle had all revelled in their unrestrained freedom to torture their class mates. Because their favourite targets, the muggle borns, had been removed from the school, the half bloods and blood traitors bore the brunt of their attacks, which had now been renamed as 'practice'.

Ginny told of how she, Neville, and Luna had assumed Harry's old role as the questioning voices of descent. Their defiance had resulted in making them the biggest targets, but they had consoled themselves that while the focus was on them, the younger students were being left relatively unscathed.

Things had continued on like this until she, Neville, and Luna had been caught trying to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor from Severus Snape's office. While Snape's punishment of sending them to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid was now revealed as Snapes' way of trying to protect them from further harm, their return to classes heralded a sharp increase in the horrific treatment they were receiving.

Harry could hear the venom in Ginny's voice as she spoke about Pansy Parkinson, and her habit of using the _Cruciatus_ curse on her as a demonstration to others of the consequences of disobedience. It was as these sessions began to physically harm Ginny that she formed such a close bond with Poppy Pomfrey, who was secretly treating the victims of torture despite being ordered not to by the Carrows.

Ginny cried as she spoke of the other students she then had to treat. It was then that she felt her desire to be a Healer waiver, and for destroying her dream Ginny couldn't forgive those who hurt her. Pansy in particular had taken delight in Ginny's misery, and after Luna was taken from the school, she focussed all her attention on Ginny.

The torture felt like it would never end, and Ginny had feared she was starting to lose touch with reality as Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle took ever greater pleasure in inflicting pain on her. Adding to Ginny's misery had been the start of the taunting, in which Pansy had revelled as she informed Ginny of the horrific fate that awaited her entire family and Harry.

Just as Ginny was sure she was about to sink into an abyss of despair, never to return to the world of sanity, her salvation had come in the form of her father. An incident at Malfoy Manor had revealed that Ron was not suffering Spattergroit as was originally believed, but that he was actually with Harry. Fortunately Ginny had been on holidays at the Burrow at the time, so her father had taken her into hiding with the rest of her family, until finally, word had reached her that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts.

After surviving the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny had been devastated to learn Pansy wasn't going to be tried for her crimes. Worse than that, Pansy would be returning to Hogwarts, a constant reminder for Ginny, and Pansy's other victims, as they struggled to move on with their lives.

Finally Ginny stopped talking and Harry felt his heart ache for her. He didn't think he could take much more, but something was troubling him and needed an answer.

"Why did she single you out so much?" he asked.

Ginny had been dreading this question.

"She thought that if she tortured me enough, you would come to rescue me and then she could capture you. She always taunted me about you, asking when you were going to show up."

Harry felt his heart sink. All of the heartbreak Ginny had suffered as he tried to protect her had been for nothing. She had had to deal with the breakup of their relationship, as well as endure torture because others thought the relationship had never ended.

"I'm very sorry, Gin," said Harry. "I never should have left you in that position."

Ginny raised her head from Harry's chest and looked him in the eye. "Don't blame yourself for what other people did, Harry. You tried to protect me. I made my choice to resist, instead of keeping my mouth shut like I was told to. And you were doing what you had to do to save us all."

Ginny moved herself further up the bed as Harry wrapped his arms around her. They pulled the blankets back over themselves and lay there holding each other without saying anything for a while, before Ginny broke the silence.

"We both did what we had to do, Harry, and nothing can change that now, no matter how much we wish things had been different. But after everything that's happened, we have each other, and that's all I ever needed."

Harry felt his breath catch as he listened to Ginny, and he pulled her tighter against him.

*

"Those stupid fools," spat Lucius Malfoy, throwing the _Daily Prophet_ to the floor.

Lucius wasn't angry that Crabbe and Goyle had deserted him, but he was disappointed that they hadn't been killed during their reckless attack on the Hogwarts Express. Now they could be questioned, and while they didn't know anything about Lucius's plans, except that it involved revenge against Harry Potter, they did know where this warehouse was.

"Draco, gather our things. It's time to go."

Draco looked at his father quizzically. "Why?"

Lucius rounded on his son. "Because I told you to."

Draco glared at his father for a moment before he started collecting their meagre possessions and shoving them into a bag. When he had finished he stood up and faced his father.

"Has something happened?" asked Draco.

Lucius snorted. "It appears that your friends' fathers are just as foolish as their sons. Crabbe and Goyle attacked the Hogwarts Express yesterday, and didn't even have the good sense to die. It is now only a matter of time before Ministry officials learn of this place."

Draco nodded his understanding. He considered dragging out their departure just to see if the Ministry officials would arrive as quickly as his father seemed to fear they would, but his attention was drawn by the _Daily Prophet_ lying on the ground nearby. He stooped down and picked up the paper, noticing a large photo of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley on the front page, showing them huddled together next to the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. He began to read the first article on the King's Cross attack.

He read about the initial attack and the intervention of Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown to bring the attack to an end. The article then went on to describe a second attack that the Ministry believed was unconnected to the first attack, but rather an attack of opportunity. Apparently Pansy Parkinson had attacked Ginny Weasley.

Draco's mind spun as he read of Pansy's death. The article didn't say who had killed Pansy, or how she died, but Draco thought he could guess. Harry Potter was the most likely suspect in his mind. After all, Pansy had been attacking Harry's girlfriend. Draco was surprised to realise that he cared little for the fate of Pansy Parkinson, knowing she had been foolish to cross Potter now.

Rather, he felt begrudging respect for Harry Potter. Harry had killed to protect his own, and Draco had always admired that sort of commitment to do whatever it took to win, even if his own courage had failed him when he was put to the test.

Draco let the paper drop back to the floor as he made his way over to his father, who was roughly pushing the rest of their companions towards the door. Once they were settled in a new location, he would await confirmation that Harry Potter had killed Pansy, but he could feel the truth of it already. His old fellow students were now willing to kill, and this development could have a very negative impact for him if he got in their way.

He wondered if his father could appreciate the significance of this. The others, as Draco now thought of Harry and his friends, instead of as his enemies, would now be willing to do whatever they had to in their quest to secure peace.

*

The overcast sky made the Burrow feel dark and gloomy, and the cold air was making its way in under the doors. Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs to the kitchen of the little house, where once again they were startled to find nobody was present.

The sounds of hushed conversation came from the living room. Harry and Ginny made their way back passed the stairs and into the much warmer living room, where a fire was crackling in the fireplace.

Molly and Arthur were sitting talking with Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Harry felt a sense of déjà vu as he looked at the four people seated before him.

"Ah..." began Harry, as four faces suddenly focussed on him. "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you."

Harry took Ginny's hand, making his way out of the living room before Arthur called them back.

"I think you two should hear this," said Arthur, looking towards Kingsley as Harry and Ginny sat down.

Harry looked at Kingsley and was suddenly shocked by the man's appearance. His eyes were bloodshot, surrounded by dark circles, and he appeared to have aged significantly overnight. Harry wondered if Kingsley had slept at all last night.

"Ginny, Harry," began Kingsley weakly, "I want to offer you my apologies and the apologies of the Ministry for the events which occurred yesterday. It was a preventable attack and one which I should have seen coming."

Harry felt his heart go out to his friend. It now appeared that everyone blamed themselves for one part of the attack or another. There was so much guilt being used up by the victims that Harry wondered if there was any left for the people who had actually carried out yesterday's horrific attack.

Harry glanced at Ginny, and seeing the anguish on her face, he decided he wasn't going to let his friends or himself suffer anymore for things they didn't do.

"Kingsley," said Harry, "it wasn't your fault. You didn't attack the train or Ginny, so there is no blame to be laid at your feet."

Kingsley looked at Harry for a moment. "I appreciate your comments, Harry, but it was my job to ensure the protection of the magical community, and in that respect I have failed you all."

As Harry stared at Kingsley he thought he could see a vision of himself in the Minister, taking on the burdens of the wizarding world.

"You did protect us. We had Aurors with us, and we were on a platform surrounded by witches and wizards. Maybe those people on the platform yesterday should have fought instead of running, but they didn't. They chose to save themselves, and I don't blame them; many of them had young children with them. But we all have to share the responsibility of creating a safe and peaceful community. None of us should just assume others can do it for us."

"The protection of our world is the responsibility of us all, not just you... or me. I once thought just like you are thinking now, believing I had to save the world alone; but in the end I could only do it with the help of my friends."

Harry stood as he felt the fire of anger burning within him. "I will not let those who would destroy us have us blaming ourselves and each other for things we could not control. I am going to follow the wise advice of Molly and Ginny, and I'm going to lay the blame for yesterday's attack against the people who carried it out. I will not blame the innocent... or myself... or you."

Arthur stood and put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "You see, Kingsley, even the victims don't hold you responsible, so why should you?"

Kingsley gave Arthur a lopsided grin as the light started to return to his eyes. "Alright, Arthur, you've made your point, but whether I blame myself or not, the media certainly will."

Harry was incensed by the thought of the media blaming Kingsley. "Why don't you ask them what they have done to help create a safe community? I don't recall any of them coming to the rescue yesterday, or fighting during the war."

Kingsley smiled at Harry's outrage on his behalf. "I might just do that. At worst I will lose a high pressure, high stress job that I don't particularly enjoy anyway."

Harry grinned at Kingsley. "You could always join the Aurors again."

Harry was already regretting his words as he saw Kingsley's face fall.

"I'm so sorry, Kingsley. How's Gawain doing?"

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders. "He's hanging in there, but like me, he's blaming himself. Maybe you should go and talk to him as well."

"Excellent idea," said Minerva from the sofa. "Harry, you can visit Max and Mary Dearborn while you're at St Mungo's. They are both very concerned about you and Ginny."

Ginny sat bolt upright. "You've seen them? Will they be okay?" asked Ginny, her words tumbling out so fast Harry had trouble understanding her.

Minerva held up her hands to try and calm Ginny. "Yes, yes. They're doing very well. And Harry, Max also has something he would very much like to show you."

"What is it?" asked Harry with interest.

Minerva smiled. "I'll leave that for Max to explain."

Harry sat back down next to Ginny and put an arm around her. "They're okay, Gin. We'll go and see them later if you like."

Ginny nodded as she wiped away sudden tears of relief. "Can we go now?"

Harry felt his stomach grumble. "Can I just get some breakfast first? I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

Ginny grinned, feeling her own hunger now that food had been mentioned.

On the other side of the living room, Molly had watched the entire exchange with a growing sense of hope that Harry and Ginny would be able to move past yesterday's events without falling into a pit of depression. She had let them be this morning, as she thought a little time alone was just what they needed, but she hadn't even dared to hope they would be able to rebound this quickly. Her children would still need time to fully recover, but she was elated that they were not going to let these events rule their lives.

"Come on then, you two," said Molly as she stood and started making her way to the kitchen. She looked back over her shoulder. "And anybody else who would like a very, very, late breakfast."

Molly smiled to herself as she heard everyone get to their feet behind her, and follow her into the kitchen.

*

The smell of cooking bacon was driving Harry to distraction as he sat at the table with Ginny, Minerva, and Kingsley, while Molly cooked breakfast and directed Arthur about the kitchen.

Ginny, meanwhile, had begun questioning Minerva.

"Is Hogwarts going to reopen after the holidays?"

Harry turned his attention to Minerva. It hadn't occurred to him that the school may be affected by the fallout from the King's Cross attack.

Minerva looked grim as she answered Ginny. "The school will reopen as scheduled, but some new measures are being put in place to try and stamp out the last of those who are still sympathetic to the Death Eaters."

"Are our students going to come back?" asked Ginny nervously.

Minerva was taken aback by the question. "Of course they are, Ginny. Why would you think otherwise?"

Ginny shrugged. "I thought they might not want to after what happened to them, or their parents might not let them return."

Minerva raised an eyebrow as she regarded Ginny. "You really should meet Mr and Mrs Dearborn at St Mungo's today if you get the chance. I expect you'll find their attitude to be a pleasant surprise."

As they talked, Arthur picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from the counter and dropped it onto the table in front of Harry and Ginny.

"That's what they're saying about the attack yesterday."

Harry glanced down and saw the photo on the front page of him and Ginny standing by the barrier. Ginny leaned over his shoulder and sighed.

"Why can't they ever publish a nice photo of us?" lamented Ginny.

Harry grunted in agreement as he scanned the various articles about the attack. The four people killed had been identified, and besides Alicia, Harry saw that the other three were sixth and seventh year students, all of whom had been Prefects, including one Prefect from Slytherin house. Harry wondered how the remaining Slytherin students who still supported the Death Eaters would feel about this tragic development.

Harry also read about Pansy Parkinson's death, and noticed with some surprise that he hadn't been identified as the person who had killed her. Harry looked across the table at Kingsley.

"Why doesn't it say who killed Pansy?"

"Only a few people know about that at the moment, and I didn't think you needed to be put out on display again."

Harry considered this for a moment. "You do realise my students know what happened?"

Beside him, Ginny nodded her agreement. "And they idolise Harry. I'm sure they will tell the other students about what happened."

Kingsley's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh dear. I'm sorry, Harry, that never occurred to me."

Harry gave Kingsley a resigned smile. "Don't worry about it. Everybody would have found out sooner or later anyway."

Harry returned his attention to the articles and continued reading. Details about the attack on Ginny included the actions of his students and their attempt to rescue her, and he was glad to see Seamus and Lavender were mentioned by name for their part in ending the attack. At least all the focus wouldn't be on him again.

As the delicious smell of the cooking breakfast again filled Harry's nose, he suddenly realised that something was missing from the kitchen.

"Molly, where's Ron and Hermione?"

Molly turned to face Harry, and Harry noticed her eyes quickly dart to Arthur before they returned to focus on him.

"Hermione and her parents decided to go to Spain for their holiday anyway, and they invited Ron to accompany them. They all left early this morning."

Molly saw the frown on Harry's face and she knew what he was thinking.

"They wanted to say goodbye to you and Ginny, but I didn't want them to wake you both. I'm sorry, Harry, but they will be contacting us by floo tonight so you can talk to them then."

Harry sat back in his chair. He was glad Hermione had decided to go on her holiday despite what had happened, and he knew Ron would be happy that he was able to go with her. He couldn't blame Molly for trying to look after him and Ginny.

"Fair enough," he said, watching as Molly visibly relaxed and returned to her stove top.

Ten minutes later and Harry was trying to finish a large helping of bacon and eggs on toast. Conversations continued on around him, but his mind kept returning him to the King's Cross platform and the body of Pansy Parkinson flying through the air. It appeared that as much as he wanted to move on from this, his mind wasn't going to let it all go quite so easily.

Harry shook his head to clear it. He stood from the table and thanked Molly for breakfast.

"You're welcome, dear," said Molly as she gazed at Harry. "Are you alright, you look a bit pale?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine thanks. I'm just going to have a shower before we go to St Mungo's."

Harry made his way to the stairs, conscious of the silence that was coming from the table behind him. He guessed they were all watching his back and wondering if he truly was alright. Harry thought he would be alright. He would have his regrets and his nightmares, but he would gladly pay that price knowing it had saved Ginny.

Harry made his way up the stairs and into the room he shared with Ginny. He sat down on the bed for a moment and collected his thoughts. He held up his hands and was relieved to see they weren't shaking anymore.

*

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ginny had watched Harry go as worry began to nag at her. She had pushed her own plate away from her and turned to look towards her mother.

Molly saw the concern on her daughter's face. She reached out and patted Ginny's hand.

"He'll be alright, sweetheart, he just needs time."

Ginny nodded as she bit her bottom lip and looked back at the stairs. She stood from the table and faced her mother.

"Mum..." she began, before her voice failed her for a moment. "I should probably check he's okay."

Molly gave her daughter a small smile. "Go and help him, dear. Just make sure you don't both slip in the shower."

Ginny blushed furiously as she saw Minerva and Kingsley trying not to smile, both of them suddenly finding the table top surprisingly interesting. She turned and quickly made her way up the stairs, hearing the quiet laughter from downstairs as she went. When she opened her bedroom door she found Harry sitting on the bed.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Hi, Gin, are you okay?" he asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Am I okay? I just came up here to make sure you were okay."

Harry stood up and held his arms out. Ginny rushed forward and embraced him.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I'm just trying to clear my head," said Harry, before he put his forehead against hers. "Really, Ginny, I'm okay."

Ginny sighed in relief. "I'm okay too."

They held onto each other before Harry brought his lips gently to Ginny's. As they broke apart, Ginny gave Harry a mischievous look.

"So, how about that shower?"

Harry grinned at her. "We'll have to be very quiet. I don't need that lot downstairs knowing about everything we do."

Ginny nodded her agreement, deciding not to tell Harry about her mother's very unnerving advice to her in the kitchen. Harry had enough to deal with at the moment without adding embarrassment to the list.

*

The afternoon sun streamed through the reception area of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The reception desk at St Mungo's wasn't very busy as Harry and Ginny arrived at the hospital, along with Arthur and Molly. While Arthur was supposed to be at work, Kingsley had directed him to accompany Harry and Ginny to St Mungo's as their Ministry protection.

They patiently waited in line for a few minutes, drawing curious glances as the people who were scattered throughout the reception area began to recognise them. Harry could hear people uttering his name as he stepped to the desk and faced the small, plump witch who sat behind it.

"What's the nature of your injury?" asked the clearly bored witch, her eyes never leaving the paperwork she was reading.

"Nobody is injured," said Molly coolly. "We would like to know which ward we can find Max and Mary Dearborn in."

The witch looked up sharply from her paperwork. Anybody wanting to see victims from the King's Cross attack had to be approved by her supervisor. While she recognised the Weasley's standing before her, it was Harry that drew her eye. He had already been cleared to visit by the Minister himself.

"Of course," said the newly rededicated witch. "The children are in the private ward on the fourth floor."

"Thank you," said Molly as she started to bustle Harry and Ginny towards the double doors which led onto the ground floor.

"Do you require an escort?" asked the witch from behind her desk, hoping that the group would recall her offer of help if asked by the Minister, rather than her rude greeting.

"No, thank you," said Ginny grinning. "We know where it is."

Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. "How do you know where the ward is?"

Ginny looked incredulous until she realised Harry was serious. "Because that is the ward you were in when you were being treated after the battle."

"Oh," said Harry, "Right then, lead the way."

Harry and Ginny followed Arthur and Molly up the wooden steps that wound their way up one end of the building, until they came to the fourth floor.

A plaque on the wall beside the stairs told Harry he was on the fourth floor, which dealt with spell damage. The group made their way down the narrow corridor until Arthur and Molly stopped at a door near the end of the corridor. Arthur tapped lightly on the door, before he stepped back and waited patiently.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a man who could only be Max and Mary's father. A tall man, he bore the same dark hair and friendly face that he had passed on to his children.

"Hello?" said Mr Dearborn, as he peered at the visitors nervously.

Harry could sympathise with the man. He was a muggle in a magical hospital, and he was probably feeling a long way out of his element at this moment. Meanwhile, Mr Dearborn had spotted the scar on Harry's forehead and comprehension dawned in his eyes.

Mr Dearborn held out his hand to Harry. "You must be Harry Potter."

Harry gave Mr Dearborn a cautious smile as he shook the man's hand. "I am, sir."

Mr Dearborn looked startled at being addressed as 'sir' by a shaggy haired teenager. He smiled warmly as he turned his attention to Ginny, again offering his hand. "And you must be Ginny Weasley."

Ginny beamed at Mr Dearborn. "It's lovely to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," said Mr Dearborn. "Our children have told us all about you two of course, although I must say, I do hope they have been exaggerating about some of the stories they have told my wife and I."

Harry and Ginny both blushed as they looked at Mr Dearborn. "I'm afraid they probably haven't been exaggerating, sir," said Harry.

Mr Dearborn's eyes widened at that, before he turned his attention to Arthur and Molly, and introductions were made all round. Mr Dearborn looked over his shoulder and called to his wife, who joined him at the door.

Mrs Dearborn appeared to have been cast from the same mould as Molly Weasley. She was short and frumpy, with a kind face and hazel eyes. The most notable difference was the short blonde hair.

Harry was rattled when Mrs Dearborn threw her arms around him and Ginny.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you both. The kids will be delighted that you came."

Ginny was now standing on her toes as she tried to peer into the room beyond the door. "How are they? Can we see them?"

Mrs Dearborn smiled at Ginny's obvious concern. "Of course, go right in."

Mr and Mrs Dearborn stepped out into the corridor to talk with Arthur and Molly, while Harry and Ginny stepped into the room.

"Harry, Ginny," cried Mary, as she spotted the couple.

Harry was surprised by the room as he looked around. He remembered it being rather drab and dull, but now it was full of colourful pictures, and flowers were scattered throughout the room. Harry guessed the staff must have brightened it up for their young patients.

The children were in two identical beds at one end of the room, while Harry noticed two very large reclining chairs were sitting at the other end of the room. He assumed these were for Max and Mary's parents so they could stay the night if they wished.

Ginny rushed across the room to Mary's bedside and leaned over to hug the excited girl. From the other bed, Max beamed at Harry. Harry made his way to Max and shook his hand, the large number of bandages still covering his chest causing Harry to refrain from embracing the boy.

"How are you, Max?" asked Harry, as he conjured a chair beside the bed and sat down.

Max grinned at Harry. "I'm feeling better now. The Healers said we're going to be home in time for Christmas."

Harry was very happy for his students. He also felt a surge of pride for what they had tried to do.

"You both did a very brave thing yesterday. I want to thank you for trying to help Ginny," said Harry seriously.

Max's face fell.

"Is something wrong? Should I get a Healer?" asked Harry urgently as he saw the look of despair on Max's face.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I got so scared that I forgot all the spells you taught us. I froze up."

Ginny moved to a position in between the two beds and took Max's hand. "That doesn't matter, Max. What you did gave me enough hope to believe help was coming, and that allowed me to hold on until Harry arrived."

Harry smiled at Max. "I guess I owe you one now, kiddo. I got my Ginny back because of what you all did. I'm very proud of you. When everybody else ran, you stood and fought."

Harry watched as the smile returned to Max's face.

"Now, Professor McGonagall has informed me that you have something you wished to show me"

"Ewww," said Mary, giggling from the other bed. "Not again, Max. I don't want to see it anymore."

Max grinned at his sister as he sat up further in the bed. He gently began to lift the bandages which covered his chest, revealing a long red wound which ran diagonally across most of his chest. Harry and Ginny both winced as they looked at the angry red mark, and Ginny almost burst into tears until she saw the smirk on Max's face.

"Cool, huh," said Max excitedly.

While Ginny looked appalled, Harry understood. Young boys were often proud of their injuries, viewing them as some sort of rite of passage, or proof of their courage.

Max ran a finger along the wound, grimacing a little. "The Healers say I'm going to have a scar too; just like you, Harry."

Harry was a little startled by Max's happiness. Harry had never been overly fond of his scars, particularly the one on his forehead, as his scars were a reminder of terrible events in his life. He supposed Max would view his scar a little differently, as his had been earned while trying to help Ginny.

"Pretty cool, Max," agreed Harry. "I bet the girls will find it very cool as well."

Mary and Ginny both groaned as they rolled their eyes, while Max and Harry started laughing.

*

Outside in the corridor, Arthur Weasley was almost giddy as he talked with the twins' parents. He had the Grangers in his house last night, and now he had two more muggles standing right in front of him, and he was just as fascinated by them as they were by him. He also recognised the name Dearborn, and he had a question he just had to ask.

"Are you by any chance related to Caradoc Dearborn?"

Lawrence shrugged his shoulders as he thought. "I don't believe so."

"Oh, well," replied Arthur. "I just wondered, as Caradoc Dearborn was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, one of the resistance groups that fought in the war."

Lawrence shook his head. "I don't know of any other magical people in my wife's or my family. As far as we know the children are the first."

"No strange uncles lurking about, then?" asked Arthur.

Lawrence laughed. "Actually, I do have an uncle who we rarely see. While he certainly acts in a very strange manner at times, I believe that it's just regular weirdness, not magic. Besides, his name is Philip, not Caradoc."

Mrs Dearborn meanwhile, was delighted to meet Molly. "Mary has told us all about Ginny of course, and I must say I'm very pleased with the devotion Ginny has shown towards teaching our children. It was rather frightening to think of the children entering a strange new world, but it has been a huge relief to receive letters from our children discussing how much they are enjoying themselves."

Molly beamed, feeling her pride swell for her daughter. "You're very kind, Mrs Dearborn. You must come to dinner at the Burrow one night over the holidays. You would be able to meet Ginny and Harry properly, and Hermione Granger may be back from Spain by then as well."

Mrs Dearborn glanced at her husband before she continued. "Max and Mary have told us that Harry and Ginny were both heroes during a war. Surely they were too young to fight in any war."

Molly patted Mrs Dearborn's arm kindly. "I'm afraid they were very much involved in the war over the last few years, especially Harry." Molly saw the incredulous look on Mrs Dearborn's face. "Unfortunately, the enemy we faced did not distinguish between adults and children, so our children had to learn to fight before they had even had a chance to grow up."

Mrs Dearborn clutched at her chest. "Oh, the poor things. How did they ever get through it?"

"It has been a lot for them deal with," conceded Molly, "but they are starting to put the war behind them." Molly shook her sadly. "Or at least they were until the attack yesterday."

"Well, they seem to be holding up remarkably well," said Mrs Dearborn.

"Yes, they do, don't they," said Molly, cheering up markedly at the thought.

The two couples kept talking for several minutes, organising a suitable night for dinner over the holidays. When a Healer arrived to check up on the twins, they all headed back into the private ward.

*

The Dearborns and the Weasleys made their way into the ward just in time to see Max lowering his bandages back over his chest. The Healer that accompanied them looked at Max sternly.

"Young Master Dearborn, I believe I told you to stop lifting your bandages up."

Max cringed slightly as Harry and Ginny turned towards the doorway at the sound of the familiar voice. Harry stepped from the bed and held out his hand to the Healer.

"Hello, Lewis," said Harry, grinning as the Healer shook his hand. "It's good to see you again."

Lewis cast an evaluating eye over Harry. "Likewise. I take it you suffered no injuries yesterday?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well done. Remembered to duck this time, did you?"

Harry chuckled as Lewis smirked at him.

At the end of the room, Max was listening in wide eyed fascination. "Harry, did Lewis treat you too?"

Harry turned to look at Max, ignoring the grin on Ginny's face as he did so. "Yes he did, Max, after the Battle of Hogwarts, and you should listen to his advice. You'll get home a lot sooner."

"Yes, Harry," said Max guiltily.

With that, Harry and Ginny joined the parents at one end of the room, while Lewis checked on the twins progress. Ten minutes later Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes to the Dearborns. Max and Mary looked disappointed until their mother informed them they would be visiting the Weasley home for dinner during the holidays.

The Weasleys and Harry left behind a babbling Max and Mary as they made their way out of the ward and set off to visit Gawain Robards.

*

The visit with Gawain had gone much as Harry had expected. At first Harry had been startled by Gawain's appearance, the exposed parts of the Auror's body covered in bruises, and a bandage wound around his neck. Also, a strange smell was emanating from him that Harry and Ginny politely tried to ignore.

Harry and Ginny had sat and talked to Gawain as they reassured him they were fine. Harry noticed that Gawain's mood started to rise as they discussed what would happen when they returned to school, and the new Auror training that Harry and Ginny were looking forward to.

"I thought you might have changed your minds about being Aurors after the attack," rasped Gawain.

Harry smiled at the man. "Of course not. I'm more determined than ever to stamp out the dark arts. Or at least cut them down enough so that people don't have to be frightened all the time."

"What about you, Ginny?" asked Gawain cautiously. "Are you sure you still want to be an Auror?"

Ginny considered her answer for a moment before she spoke. "Yes, I am. Yesterday, Pansy Parkinson was able to walk right up to me and strike before I even knew what had happened. Everything happened so much faster yesterday than it does when we're practising. I obviously need more training so I will be able to anticipate an attack before it happens next time."

Gawain smiled weakly at Ginny. "You were not alone in getting caught off guard yesterday, Ginny, so don't let it get you down. I got hit before I even got off the train."

Ginny nodded at Gawain, trying to shake off her suddenly melancholy mood. "Thanks. Gawain. Do you know how much longer you'll be stuck in here?"

Gawain grunted. "They're not sure yet. I suffered some internal damage, so I have to stay until they're sure everything is working properly on its own again."

Again Ginny nodded her understanding, but her politeness had reached its limit.

"What on earth is that smell?"

Gawain grimaced for a second. "That smell, Miss Weasley, is a combination of the five different potions I am forced to ingest each day, and I'd be very grateful if you were to never mention it again."

As Harry started to laugh, Ginny frantically tried to apologise. "Oh, Gawain, I'm very sorry. It really is just awful though."

Gawain grinned at Ginny. "Perhaps it would be best if I didn't return to Hogwarts until after I have finished with these dastardly potions. I swear they make me feel worse than the injuries did."

Harry, Ginny, and Gawain whiled away the next half hour with talk of anything but the King's Cross attack. As the light from the window began to fade Harry stood to leave, but Gawain had fixed him with a very serious look that stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry, I want you to know that you can talk to me about what happened yesterday at any time. I have been where you now find yourself, and I know it can be a very conflicting place to be. So if the doubts or the regret start getting on top of you, or you just want somebody to talk to, you know where to find me."

Harry felt a surge of gratitude for the Auror as he looked down at the battered man lying in the hospital bed. "Thank you, Gawain. I will remember that."

After a final goodbye, Harry and Ginny met Arthur and Molly back out in the fourth floor corridor. Harry wasn't surprised to find that Arthur had managed to corner Mr Dearborn as he asked him all manner of questions about the muggle world.

The group made their way back down the wooden stairs and through the double doors which led into the reception area.

The flashes of the cameras were momentarily blinding. Harry used his hand as a shield as he tried to see the crowd in front of him. As the flashes finally stopped he blinked his eyes clear of the blue images that obscured his vision, and looked around at the assembled reporters.

Harry noticed with relief that Rita Skeeter was not among those present, so his usual urge to run was somewhat diminished. As the questions started, Harry was surprised by the calm tone being employed by the reporters. He decided to humour them for once and answer a few questions. He held up his hands for quiet, and once this had been achieved, he pointed at the nearest reporter.

"You have a question?"

A stick thin old witch with gray hair and a permanent look of surprise on her face asked the first question.

"Arathina Buttons, Mr Potter, _Witch Weekly_ ," said the old witch in a very pompous voice that sounded like she had been practicing it for years. "The official statement from the Ministry has stated that Miss Pansy Parkinson was struck and killed during the attack as she was attacking the young lady beside you. Do you happen to know who fired the spell that killed Miss Parkinson?"

Harry felt his body tense as the old witch eyed him shrewdly. _That didn't take long_ , thought Harry, in no doubt as to whom the reporters suspected of causing Pansy's death. He considered how to answer this question carefully, glancing at Molly and Arthur as he weighed up his options. Before he had a chance to answer, somebody else did it for him.

"Harry saved my life," said Ginny fiercely. "Pansy Parkinson was using the _Cruciatus_ curse on me, and Harry did what he had to do to stop her."

Ginny's words were met with silence. Harry guessed the reporters thought he would deny his part in Pansy's death, but instead, they had received confirmation from an unlikely source. It was out there now, and Harry wasn't going to dispute it.

Arathina Buttons was looking expectantly between Harry and Ginny, as if waiting for one of them to let fly with another outburst. When nothing was forthcoming, she asked her next question.

"So you killed Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he regarded the reporter. "I cast the spell which resulted in her death, yes."

"Did you use the Killing Curse?"

"No, of course not," said Harry defensively. "It was a... stunning spell, which was too strong."

The old witch jotted down notes quickly on a piece of parchment before she looked back up at Harry.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. And may I just add, we at _Witch Weekly_ admire a man who will fight for his woman."

A ripple of laughter passed through the assembled crowd as Harry and Ginny shared a look of disbelief between each other.

Harry was left suitably stunned enough to keep answering questions for another ten minutes, before Molly leaned over and whispered to him that Ron and Hermione were due to be calling soon and they needed to head back to the Burrow.

As they left, Harry had a sudden thought. He turned back to face the group of reporters.

"Is the _Daily Prophet_ photographer here?" he asked as he looked around.

A young man wearing tattered clothing that had bits and pieces of equipment hanging off every available piece of fabric raised his hand. "Right here, Mr Potter."

Harry pulled Ginny close to him and put his arm around her. "Could you do me one favour, and publish a decent photo of Ginny and I tomorrow."

"Of course," said the photographer, grinning as he brought his camera up.

*

Harry and Ginny lay in bed facing each other as they talked about their day. They both agreed that while it had been a memorable day, it was a day they could do without repeating.

When they had returned from St Mungo's, they had talked quickly with Ron and Hermione via the floo network, the four friends all assuring each other that they were all okay. Ron and Hermione had both been relieved to hear that Max, Mary, and Gawain were all going to be out of St Mungo's soon, and rather surprised that the media had adopted a sympathetic attitude towards Harry after the attack.

Harry and Ginny had arranged to talk with Ron and Hermione again later in the week, and then joined Molly and Arthur for a quick dinner before bed.

As Harry and Ginny talked in bed, the topic of their holiday project had come up.

"Do you really want to put this on hold, Ginny?" asked Harry warily.

"No, not really. It just didn't seem very important last night, but I may have been a little hasty in my decision."

"Should we go ahead then?"

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Yes," she said, giving Harry a quick kiss. "Let's start building our own house."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Aftermath

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	22. Chapter 22

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 22 : A Happy Holiday... Sort Of

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 7

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The next few days flew by in a whirl, as Harry and Ginny tried to come to terms with their two wildly contradictory situations. During the nights they were both plagued by fitful sleep and nightmares, yet they awoke each day full of excitement for the possibilities they may encounter.

Harry and Ginny had tried to commence building their first house on a tract of land located on the other side of the pond from the Burrow, in Ottery St Catchpole. It turned out to be far more complicated than they had originally imagined, and their plans for secrecy were immediately abandoned as they contacted Bill Weasley, looking for any advice he could give on how to get started.

Adding to their concerns, Molly and Arthur had already noticed the young couple were up to something, and Molly in particular was becoming very determined to find out what was going on.

After three days of plans and ideas being discussed via the floo network with Bill, or being sent by owl, Harry finally remembered he had the perfect assistant already available to him. Kreacher was summoned and was now acting as the liaison between Harry, Ginny, and Bill, depriving Molly of her opportunity to eavesdrop on conversations, much to her disappointment.

With Christmas only a few days away, Molly began to put together her elaborate family dinner, and this year she was pulling out all the stops. As Harry had watched Molly's excitement grow as she prepared, he thought it best if he informed her of his intention to invite Kreacher to dinner.

Molly had initially been reluctant to have the house-elf at her table, as she had had very little contact with Kreacher since she had stayed at Grimmauld Place a number of years ago. At that time, Kreacher had a less than pleasant personality and had loathed the presence of the Weasley family in what he considered to still be his old Mistresses house. Harry and Ginny had assured Molly that Kreacher was now blessed with a lovely disposition and would not be any trouble at all.

After listening to Harry's defence of Kreacher, Molly had cautiously accepted the idea of having a house-elf join her family for dinner. Now, she had embraced the idea, and she was determined to make Kreacher feel welcome. They had run into one snag though, as nobody seemed to know what house-elves actually ate. Harry had assured Molly he would find out as soon as possible. He had decided to ask Hermione tonight when they spoke via the floo network, hoping she would know so he wouldn't have to ask Kreacher. He found he was slightly ashamed that he didn't know very much about house-elves, despite owning one.

*

The floating heads of Ron and Hermione were bobbing around in the green flames as Harry and Ginny sat in front of the fireplace. From the looks on their faces, Ron and Hermione had clearly been having a fun holiday, and no sign remained of the cut that had marred Hermione's forehead following the King's Cross attack.

Harry still found that he wanted to talk to the couple about what had happened in the carriage during the attack, but he decided to let it wait until after Christmas so they could enjoy their holiday.

At one point, Ron's head leaned forward and he spoke in a whisper.

"I don't know what you two are doing with Bill, but Mum's asked me to find out. She thinks you two are up to something and she was very insistent that she needed to know what was going on when she spoke to me earlier."

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"What did you tell her?" asked Harry curiously.

Ron looked exasperated. "What could I tell her? I don't know what's going on so I couldn't tell her anything."

As Harry smirked he almost felt guilty for putting Ron in this situation… almost.

"Harry," said Hermione, using her tone of reason, "Molly is concerned about the two of you and she just wants to make sure that you're not doing anything unwise." Hermione looked worried as she continued. "Perhaps you could tell us what you're up to, and then we could reassure Molly that everything is alright without having to tell her what is going on."

Harry considered this for a moment. He didn't want to give Molly any reason to worry about him and Ginny, especially when they were both doing so well, all things considered. Hermione's idea made sense. He opened his mouth to answer her, but was interrupted by Ginny before he could get a word out.

"Don't tell them anything, Harry," said Ginny sternly, glaring at the floating heads before her.

"Why not," asked Harry, startled by Ginny's reaction.

"Because it's a trick," said Ginny.

Harry regarded Ginny with scepticism. "How do you know that?"

Ginny pointed at Ron's face. "Because my big brother is holding his breath. They are just trying to find out for themselves. I'm not sure if Mum had anything to do with this or not, but they're only trying to make us feel guilty so we'll tell them what we're doing."

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, only to find Hermione was now admonishing Ron.

"I told you we had to act naturally, but no, you couldn't even do that."

Ron grinned in embarrassment. "Sorry, 'Mione, but I couldn't help it. I always get nervous when I try and lie to Ginny. It's the Bat-Bogeys… they scare me."

Ginny scowled at her brother. "Bat-Bogeys will be the least of your problems when you get home, Ronald Weasley." Harry saw Ron's face fall as Ginny continued. "And Hermione, how could you try and trick Harry like that?"

Hermione also looked embarrassed now and lowered her eyes from Ginny. Harry couldn't take any more. The laughter burst out of him as he looked at his two very sheepish best friends. After a moment, all four friends were laughing together, and Harry had tears running down his face. As the laughter died away, Ginny returned to glaring at her brother.

"Before I go and yell at Mum, you had better tell how much of this idiotic plan was her idea," said Ginny.

Hermione bit her bottom lip before answering. "Actually, Molly told us you were doing something strange with Bill, but that's all she said."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ginny, and the authority in her voice left Harry in no doubt that Hermione and Ron would not lie about this.

"She said she was happy that you were both keeping busy, and she would find out soon enough what you were up to. She didn't ask us to do anything." Hermione hung her head again but Harry could see the smile on her lips.

Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a mischievous smile, before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"Right, here's what's going to happen. Harry and I are going to tell everyone what we're doing. Everyone… except you two. And they will all be sworn to secrecy."

Hermione looked scandalised. "Ginny, you wouldn't?"

"Yes, she would," said Ron, slightly deflated by this turn of events.

Ginny grinned in satisfaction as realisation sunk in for Ron and Hermione. _That will teach them for trying to be so sneaky._

The rest of the conversation concerned both Spain and the wonderful time Ron and Hermione were having touring around the country, and the eating habits of house-elves, before the friends all realised the time and said goodbye, promising to speak again soon.

*

Draco Malfoy was very unhappy at the moment. The small terrace house he found himself in was far more comfortable and warm than the warehouse had been, but the problem was this was the third place he and his father, along with their remaining companions, had stayed in since abandoning the warehouse following the capture of Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco glared at his father, watching as Lucius once again met with the mysterious cloaked stranger that had visited the warehouse recently. Lucius had been acting very strangely since they had left the warehouse, and his increasing paranoia was becoming an alarming issue for Draco.

As soon as Lucius finished meeting with the man, Draco expected to be ordered to pack their things and prepare to move once again. In anticipation of this, Draco hadn't actually unpacked anything following their arrival at this house yesterday afternoon.

Finally Lucius ushered his visitor from the house before returning inside and addressing Draco.

"Pack our things, Draco. We're leaving."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father."

As Draco glanced around the room, he noticed that several of their companions were also rolling their eyes or sharing meaningful looks with each other. Lucius had also sensed the change in atmosphere as the men reluctantly began to move.

"My friends," began Lucius, "our time is almost at hand. Our friend from the Ministry has provided the information we need to ensure our strike against our enemies will be most effective, but we cannot strike until the time is right."

Draco regarded his father with scepticism, bordering on suspicion. "That man you met with was from the Ministry?"

"Yes, Draco, and he has been working on attaining some necessary information for us which will allow us to directly attack Harry Potter."

The men assembled in the room looked doubtful, but Draco heard one murmured grunt of approval.

"What information do we need?" asked Draco. "Potter's been out in the open plenty of times if you just wanted to kill him."

Lucius glared at his son. "Are you questioning my methods, Draco?"

Draco returned his father's glare as he screwed up his courage. "Yes, I suppose I am," he said flatly.

Lucius was poised to lash out at Draco until he saw that the rest of his men were nodding in agreement with his son's stance on the matter.

"Very well, Draco," sneered Lucius. "The man I have met with has provided me with information that will allow us to get passed the wards which protect Harry Potter's current refuge. We are now waiting for confirmation that he is, in fact, where I believe him to be hiding. Once the final piece of information is in place, we will strike."

Draco's mind raced. He couldn't think of where Harry Potter might be hiding over the holidays. As far as he knew, Harry didn't even have a home anymore. He always stayed with the Weasleys.

*

Dinner at the Burrow had been a rather rowdy affair, with George, Verity, and Percy all joining Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur.

The large dinner gathering had been Harry and Ginny's idea, and Molly had happily agreed. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur were also due to attend, but Bill had sent word that Fleur was feeling unwell and he would not be able to join the family for dinner. Charlie had gone to Shell Cottage to make sure Bill and Fleur were alright, and had promised to return in time for dessert.

Harry had sat and enjoyed the meal while he contemplated the measures Ginny would go to in pursuit of revenge. He reminded himself never to play a practical joke on her, as the resulting backlash could be calamitous.

A whooshing sound from the fire place announced the arrival of Charlie, and to Harry's surprise, Bill also stepped out of the green flames.

"Evening all," said Charlie jovially as he strode into the kitchen.

Molly stood from the table and greeted her sons. "Charlie. And Bill, I didn't think you would be able to make it. Is Fleur feeling better?"

Bill hugged his mother and gave her a weary smile. "She's alright now. She just had an upset stomach."

As Bill made his way around the table and greeted everyone, Molly eyed her eldest son shrewdly.

"So," began Bill, looking at Ginny and ignoring his mother's stare. "Have you told them yet?"

Ginny grinned at her brother. "Not yet. We thought we should wait for Charlie. Ron and Hermione are being excluded from this announcement as punishment for trying to trick Harry and me into revealing our plans."

Bill chuckled as he nodded his understanding. "Well then, take it away whenever you're ready, Ginny."

Ginny stood and looked at Charlie. "Have you got any Firewhiskey, Charlie?"

"Of course," said Charlie, as he produced a bottle of Ogden's from somewhere beneath his robes.

Ginny was suddenly overcome with nerves as she looked at the expectant faces arrayed throughout the kitchen. _How does Harry make these announcements?_ she wondered to herself. She drew a deep breath and began.

"Harry and I had planned to undertake a special project over the holidays. It has become a little more complicated than we first imagined, but with Bill's help, we are finally under way." Ginny focussed on Molly and Arthur as she continued. "Harry and I have started to build our own house."

The room was silent for a moment and Ginny wished somebody would say something. She looked at her mother and was worried by the expression she saw on her face. Her mother looked apprehensive, and Ginny hoped she was just seeing things, but she thought she saw sadness in her mother's eyes.

Molly stared at her daughter, unable to respond as her emotions got the better of her. Her youngest child and only daughter would be moving out of home, and while she certainly didn't object to this development, it saddened her to think that this holiday was possibly the last time Ginny was going to call the Burrow home.

The Weasley men sat nervously around the table waiting for Molly to respond. Harry and Ginny shared a worried look between themselves as Harry stood up to join Ginny.

"Are you okay, Mum?" asked Ginny nervously.

The sound of Ginny's voice brought Molly out of her reverie and back to the present. She looked up into the faces of Harry and Ginny and realised they were waiting on her response. She felt tears start to well in her eyes.

"Oh, dears," said Molly shakily, "that's a wonderful idea."

Ginny and Harry both breathed out in relief as the rest of the group seated around the table started grinning at each other and offering their congratulations to the couple.

Arthur regarded his wife carefully, as he understood what was bothering her. He too felt the pang of loss as he contemplated another of his children leaving the family home. He consoled himself that at least Molly would still have Ron to fuss over for a little while longer yet.

"So," said Arthur as he started conjuring glasses, "where have you decided to build your first home?"

Ginny grinned at her father. "In Ottery St Catchpole of course."

Molly's head snapped up upon hearing those words. "You're going to live in the area?" blurted out Molly, her excitement clear for all to see.

Harry chuckled as he realised now why Molly had not been overly joyous at the original announcement. She was upset that Ginny would be moving away.

"We'll be living nearby, Molly," said Harry. "Very near actually, if you and Arthur don't have any objections?"

While Molly was left speechless, Arthur looked enquiringly at Harry and Ginny. "How near exactly?"

"Well, Dad," began Ginny, "part of Harry's inheritance from his parents was a large piece of land in Ottery St Catchpole. That piece of land borders against this property, on the far side of the pond. Harry and I wanted to build our house not too far from the pond."

Arthur looked at Molly, and seeing her tears, he put his arm around her. "It's alright, Molly, they won't be going far."

Molly beamed at Ginny and Harry. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes dry.

"That sounds wonderful, Ginny. Arthur and I would be delighted to have you living close by; if you're sure you really want to live in the area."

Ginny was elated that her mother was happy for her. "Harry and I love this area, Mum. We couldn't think of anywhere else we would want to live."

Molly was out of her seat in a heartbeat, making her way to her daughter and hugging her tightly. Arthur gave Harry a nod and held up his glass in a silent salute to Harry.

Bill stood and shook Harry's hand, grinning as he leaned in and whispered to Harry. "The next set of plans are ready for you and Ginny to have a look at. Kreacher has them whenever you would like to see them."

Harry grinned. Now was as good a time as any. "Kreacher."

A 'crack' announced Kreacher's arrival beside Harry. "Hello, Master, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hi, Kreacher, do you have the new set of house plans?"

Kreacher's large eyes widened even further as he looked around the Burrow kitchen and took in the number of people in the room.

"But Master, you asked that I only pass information to you about the… thing, when nobody else was present."

"I know, Kreacher," said Harry quickly, realising he had just asked the house-elf to disobey an instruction. "You can now pass any information to Ginny and I about the house in front of any of the people in this room. Do you understand?"

Kreacher bowed before Harry. "Of course, Master."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared, before returning with a 'crack' seconds later, holding a large rolled up piece of paper in one bony hand, and several smaller pieces of parchment in the other. He placed the items on the table before he looked back up at Harry.

"Do you require anything else, Master?"

"No thanks, Kreacher. Thank you for your help," said Harry kindly as he smiled at the little house-elf.

Kreacher gave Harry a small grin this time, before he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry turned back to the table to find Ginny was already unrolling the large piece of paper across the table. Everyone stood and gathered around, leaning over and craning their necks to get a better look at the plans.

To the shock of everybody except Bill, the plans revealed the house would only be a small two bedroom wooden house, with a high peaked roof and an attic.

George looked up at Harry and Ginny. "Why so small? You could build a castle if you wanted to."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We don't need anything bigger. Besides, this house will have a few extra features that will allow it to be expanded if we need more room."

A very shaggy haired Percy also raised his head. "But guys, what if you have guests?"

Ginny laughed at her brothers concern. "They could always stay in the attic."

"What's wrong with the second bedroom?" asked Percy.

"You would be welcome to stay in the second bedroom, Percy," said Ginny, "as long as Kreacher is happy to share his room with you."

Percy looked baffled. "You're going to give your house-elf its own bedroom?"

"Of course. Kreacher will probably spend most of his time at Grimmauld Place, but we want him to feel welcome in our home," explained Ginny.

Charlie chuckled as he considered this. "Hermione would be very pleased with your attitude."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Ginny. "None of you can tell Ron and Hermione anything about this for a little while. I'll Bat-Bogey the first person who tells them anything without Harry's or my permission, got it."

Ginny received the swift agreement of her family as some of them shuddered at the thought of Ginny's Bat-Bogey hex.

The rest of the night was filled with talk of houses and future plans, which left George visibly paler after Verity started talking longingly of homes and children. Finally everyone headed off to their own homes, looking forward to seeing each other again for Christmas dinner in three days time.

*

The next morning Harry had woken to find the sun shining through the bedroom window. As he rose from the bed and looked out the window, he could see the drops of water falling from the roof as the night's frost melted away.

The fields and trees struck Harry with their beauty, and Harry found himself wishing the house he and Ginny were going to build was already complete. Their plans seemed to have taken on a strange sense of urgency since they had been revealed last night, but Harry knew it would take several months at least for everything to be completed.

Harry jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. Ginny had slid out of bed and had come around to stand behind him at the window, but Harry was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the movement.

"Sorry," said Ginny with a giggle. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Harry turned around and gave Ginny a kiss, almost losing himself in the warmth of her eyes.

"You seem happy this morning," said Harry. "What's put you in such a good mood?"

Ginny considered Harry's question for a second. She couldn't put her finger on the source of her light and joyful mood this morning, but she was just happy to be happy.

"I don't know really," said Ginny. "We should go shopping today; we need to buy some Christmas presents."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Let's get that done early before Diagon Alley gets too crowded."

With that, Harry and Ginny got dressed and made their way down to the kitchen and had breakfast with Molly, before setting off to take care of their Christmas shopping.

The trip to Diagon Alley went far more smoothly than Harry had dared to hope for. They received a number of glares from some of the other shoppers, but mostly they received smiles and the occasional handshake. With their shopping done and their packages arranged to be sent back to the Burrow, Harry and Ginny enjoyed lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before returning home themselves.

*

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat on the sofa in the living room of the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. Arthur and Kingsley had arrived only minutes ago, and now sat patiently waiting for Harry to return from Diagon Alley, both feeling apprehensive as they contemplated the various pieces of news they had to share with Harry.

Molly heard a ticking sound as one of the hands on her clock moved. She stepped to the mantle and looked at the clock, noting that Ginny was now travelling.

"I think they're on their way," said Molly. "I'll just get some tea for everybody, shall I?"

Arthur smiled appreciatively at Molly. "That would be lovely, dear."

As Molly made her way into the kitchen to start fixing tea for everybody, the sound of footsteps and laughter could be heard coming from outside as Harry and Ginny made their way up the dirt path to the front door.

The couple entered the Burrow, accompanied by a gust of cold air, and immediately stopped laughing as they saw the grim expressions on Arthur and Kingsley's faces.

"Ah, Harry, come and sit down," said Arthur with forced cheerfulness.

"What's happened?" asked Harry, not moving from the doorway.

"Harry, please, sit down. We have to talk about a few things," pleaded Arthur, all false cheerfulness now replaced with concern.

Harry made his way slowly into the living room and took a seat, Ginny at his side.

Kingsley looked at Harry as if appraising him for a moment. "Harry, I've got some bad news for you. The man involved in the King's Cross attack who was receiving treatment at St Mungo's succumbed to his injuries yesterday. The Healers did all they could, but in the end there was just too much damage."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt a large weight settle in the pit of his stomach. His head fell as Ginny put her arms around him. Harry raised his head and gazed at Kingsley.

"What was his name?" rasped Harry.

"We still don't know. I'm very sorry, Harry. If there's anything I can do please let me know."

Harry nodded as he struggled to regain his composure, not noticing Molly had reappeared with a tray of hot tea. Molly put the tray down on the coffee table and took a mug of tea to Harry.

"Here, Harry, drink some tea and you'll feel better," said Molly kindly.

Harry took the hot mug and took a sip. The hot liquid didn't make him feel any better, but it did give him something to focus on.

"So what happens now?" asked Harry weakly, in between sips.

"Nothing for the moment," said Kingsley as he began to explain. "Eventually you may have to testify about your actions on the platform, but no charges are going to be lodged against you. You were acting in the defence of others, and while two people were killed, you did not intend to kill them. Nor did you use the Killing Curse so you have been cleared of any wrong doing."

"I know that is little consolation at this point, Harry, but you have done nothing wrong. Just try and remember that."

Harry was shocked, not having realised he even could have been charged for the deaths. Now that Kingsley had told him, he was ashamed at the relief he suddenly felt. He put it to one side and looked directly at Kingsley.

"What about the other three?" asked Harry.

Kingsley grunted. "The other three have been questioned and have provided us with a wealth of information that is, I'm afraid to say, doing us little good. It appears the four men who attacked the train had abandoned Lucius Malfoy's group as they had become disillusioned with the lack of progress being made in the name of revenge."

"Their information also led us to a warehouse near London which appears to have been their hideout for some time. Obviously it was deserted by the time we got there, but the evidence we collected there points to another five or six people having stayed there, which matches the statements made by the captured men. Our hunt for Lucius Malfoy has been stepped up to become our number one priority, as he and his son represent our largest and most credible threat at the moment."

Harry slumped back on the sofa. _It just never ends_ , Harry lamented.

Ginny looked at her father. "You said there were a few things you needed to discuss. What else is going on?"

Arthur swallowed. "There are three things actually. Firstly, Ron will be arriving back here shortly as he wished to attend Alicia O'Riley's funeral later today. Ron didn't want you two to interrupt your holiday with a funeral, but I thought you should know just in case either of you also wanted to go."

Harry and Ginny both nodded. "We'll go and pay our respects, Arthur, and support Ron. It's the least we could do," said Harry.

"Thank you both. It will mean a lot to him."

"What's the second thing," asked Ginny.

Arthur pulled an envelope out of his robes and passed it to Harry. "This arrived from Arrabella Figg earlier today."

Harry opened the letter and saw that Dudley Dursley had sent him a Christmas card, wishing him a happy holiday and once again expressing a desire to meet some time soon. Harry was baffled by Dudley's change in behaviour. This new thoughtful Dudley was almost as worrying as the old bullying version. Harry put the card aside. He would think about that later.

"And thirdly?" asked Harry reluctantly, wondering what else could befall him today.

Kingsley and Arthur's expressions rapidly changed into bright smiles, leaving Harry and Ginny more than a little confused.

When Kingsley spoke his voice boomed. "Max and Mary Dearborn have returned home in time for Christmas, and the Healers tell us that Gawain will be released a day or two after Christmas if he keeps recovering at his current pace."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both seeing a huge smile appear on the other's face. Harry sighed deeply as he felt relief wash over him. Some good news was just what he needed at the moment, and this would do just fine.

*

Harry checked his reflection in the mirror. His hair remained a disaster area that was best left to its own devices, while the rest of him was now appropriately covered in his formal black robes again. He almost regretted having to wear these robes to Alicia's funeral, as they had reminded him so vividly of his wonderful memories of the Halloween Ball.

Harry shrugged off the thought as Ginny returned to the room wearing a towel. He exchanged sad smiles with her as she selected a simple black dress from their closet and got dressed quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, remembering how much Ginny had liked Alicia herself.

"I'll be alright," said Ginny. "It's just so sad."

Harry stepped to Ginny and held her for a moment, before breaking away. "We had better get downstairs. Ron will be here any minute."

Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand, making her way out the door and down the stairs, silently hoping that this was the last funeral she would have to attend for a victim of the violence which had plagued the wizarding world.

The couple met Arthur in the kitchen as he stood watching the fireplace, waiting for Ron to arrive.

"How are you two holding up?" Arthur asked Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny never had a chance to answer as emerald green flames erupted in the fireplace and Ron stepped out into the kitchen. As he brushed a piece of ash off his robes he looked up and was startled to find Harry and Ginny waiting for him.

"Harry, Ginny, what are you two doing here?"

Harry and Ginny walked to Ron and they both embraced him. Any complaint Ron had about his father telling his friends about his return for the funeral died on his lips, as a sudden swell of gratitude flooded him and he wondered how he thought he could have done this alone.

Arthur's voice interrupted their brief reunion. "Are you ready to go, Ron?"

Ron nodded at his father. "Yeah, Dad. How are we getting there?"

"We're taking a portkey which leaves in a matter of minutes."

With that Arthur turned and made his way out the back door of the Burrow, heading to the large shed at the edge of the garden. He opened the door and disappeared inside as Ron, Harry, and Ginny all followed him. Before the three of them reached the shed, Arthur reappeared holding an old tin can. He checked his watch as the other three took up positions in a loose circle around him.

"One minute, kids," said Arthur as he held up the can. Everybody made sure they had a finger on the can as they counted down the seconds in their heads. When Harry thought he still had about ten seconds to go, he felt the pull behind his navel and the Burrow disappeared.

*

Three hours later, as gray clouds rolled in and the darkness enveloped the surrounding country side, Harry was sitting at the wooden kitchen table in the Burrow, turning the card from Dudley Dursley over in his hands as he stared at it without really seeing anything.

He cast his mind back to the funeral he had attended today and felt the grief pulling at his heart. He had sat and watched the short, dignified ceremony with one arm around Ron's shoulders, and the other around Ginny.

The emotion of the funeral hadn't really affected him until Alicia's parents had stood and spoken of the pride they had in their daughter, and the devastation they now felt at her sudden loss. Alicia's father had spoken eloquently about his family and the love they had always shared, grateful for the time they had together, and his respect for the decisions Alicia had made in life.

Harry was sharply reminded that his own blood family were all gone now, except for the Dursleys; and while he didn't relish the idea, he thought he should at least make the effort to see his last remaining relatives occasionally. If they did not want to see him then he would move on without regret, knowing he had at least made the effort.

So now he sat alone in the kitchen of the Burrow, trying to think of how he should approach this problem. He wished he had asked Ron for advice, but Ron had already departed the Burrow and returned to Spain to finish his holiday with the Grangers.

Harry stood and walked to the kitchen counter. He rummaged through the drawers until he found a piece of blank parchment, a quill, and some ink. All of the items looked as if they had been sitting unused in the drawer for quite some time; the ink in particular looked well past its prime, but he only needed to get a few words onto the parchment.

He sat back at the table and composed his letter for Dudley.

 _Five o'clock_

 _Christmas Eve_

 _Privet Drive_

 _Harry_

Harry regarded his blunt message with satisfaction. It gave nothing away of the conflict he felt about meeting the Dursleys again, and nor did it engender any sense of affection or bitterness. It would serve his purpose perfectly.

As Harry sat and waited for the ink to dry fully before he rolled up the parchment, Ginny arrived in the kitchen, her long red hair now a tangled mess after a brief nap following the funeral.

"Hi, Gin, how are you feeling?" asked Harry softly.

"I'm okay," said Ginny, as she looked at the table and saw the card from Dudley lying to one side and the parchment lying in front of Harry.

Ginny felt a flutter of worry as she moved over to Harry and stood behind him, reading the letter he had written over his shoulder.

"You're going to see them?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Ginny was baffled as she made her way around the table and sat opposite Harry. She studied his face, trying to get any sense she could of how he was feeling because she didn't understand why he would want to see the Dursleys.

"But why, Harry? I didn't think you wanted to see them again."

Harry shrugged as he saw the confusion on Ginny's face. "It's hard to explain. I just feel like I should make the effort; they are my family after all."

"I thought we were your family," said Ginny, feeling a lump in her throat.

"You are," soothed Harry as he reached across the table and took Ginny's hand.

"Then why bother with them?" asked Ginny, her voice getting louder as she fought for control. "They never loved you like we do."

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Harry's longing for his own family was something she had tried to understand, but she could not relate to his feelings on the matter, having never known anything except a close and loving family. She could not understand why he would willingly visit people he knew despised him.

Harry regarded Ginny for a moment before he spoke. "I don't know that I do want to see them really, and while I would rather that they weren't my family, it doesn't change the fact that they are. If nothing else, maybe this will be some closure for me."

Ginny nodded slowly. She could understand the desire for closure.

"Can I come with you?"

Harry smiled at her. "I would be very grateful if you would."

Harry folded up the parchment and stood from the table. He went to the window, pushed it open, and whistled loudly for his owl. After a moment he heard the beat of large wings before the owl swooped down onto the window sill.

"Hello, Cyril," said Harry as he stroked the owl's head.

Ginny was startled. "When did you name your owl?"

Harry turned and grinned at Ginny. "Just now."

"Where did the name Cyril come from?"

Harry scratched his head as he thought about it. "You know, I have no idea. It just popped into my head."

"But your owl's a girl. You do know that don't you?" asked a flabbergasted Ginny.

"I could change it to Cyrilette if you'd prefer," suggested Harry.

Ginny considered this for a moment. "So, Cyril it is then," said Ginny, starting to laugh.

Harry smiled as he tied the parchment to the owl's leg. "Take this to Dudley Dursley, okay?"

Cyril nipped gently at Harry's fingers and puffed her chest out. Harry took this to mean that she either understood her task, or approved of her odd name choice. The owl spread her wings and dropped from the window sill, leaving Harry to watch her soar into the darkness before she vanished from sight after a few seconds.

*

The Burrow was full of frantic activity as Molly bustled around the house preparing for the Christmas day celebrations to be held the following day. Ginny, along with a visiting George and Verity, had been drafted in to assist Molly, while Harry sat in the living room and counted down the hours until he would depart for Little Whinging.

As the sky started to dim, Harry got up and started pacing, trying to collect his thoughts in the remaining ten minutes left to him. As his mind raced with all sorts of scenarios regarding his return to his childhood home, some likely but most not, Ginny entered the living room and informed him it was time to go.

Harry and Ginny made their way outside to the property boundary as they prepared to apparate. Molly had accompanied them and wished them luck, telling them both to be cautious and not to do anything overly dramatic if the situation became too distressing. Harry assured Molly they would be careful, before he put his forehead against Ginny's for a second.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

Ginny kissed Harry lightly. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Harry smiled for a second before they both vanished with a 'pop', leaving Molly behind with her worry.

*

Little Whinging had turned out to be much colder than Ottery St Catchpole had been. Harry and Ginny huddled together at the end of Privet Drive as Harry tried to push away his doubt.

He could see the front yard of Number 4 only a few houses away, but for some reason he was having trouble convincing his feet to start walking in that direction.

Ginny looked at Harry, putting her arm around him as she felt her own doubt rising.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked softly.

Harry seriously considered this option for a moment. "Maybe," answered Harry honestly.

As Harry wrestled with his options, a tall young man stepped out to the curb of Number 4's immaculately tended front yard. At first Harry thought it must have been one of Dudley's friends, so he decided to wait until he left.

The young man looked up the street, before he turned and looked in Harry and Ginny's direction. It was only then that Harry realised it was Dudley, but certainly not the Dudley he remembered. For a start, there was only about half as much of him as there used to be.

Dudley waved in their direction, and Harry saw a smile appear on Dudley's face. Harry stood frozen to the spot as Dudley quickly approached him. He didn't have the first clue of what he should say. Apparation had now worked its way to the top of his options list as Dudley stopped a few feet away from him.

Harry was startled by the change in Dudley's appearance. He had grown considerably taller in the previous year and a half, as well as considerably thinner. It gave him the appearance of having been stretched. Dudley was also sporting a short, deliberately messy hairstyle that suited him well. Harry guessed he had stopped letting his mother cut his hair for him.

"Hello, Harry," said a smiling Dudley. "It's good to see you again."

Dudley looked at Ginny. "And Ginny of course, I'm glad you came."

Ginny was so surprised that Dudley knew who she was that she forgot to maintain her deliberately indifferent expression.

"How do you know who I am?" Ginny demanded.

Dudley threw his head back and let out a short laugh. "Everybody knows who you are. You're in the paper all the time."

"What paper?" asked a baffled Ginny.

"The _Daily Prophet_ of course," answered Dudley.

Harry and Ginny looked at Dudley with wide eyes, both feeling like they were missing something. Harry was having trouble trying to reconcile his memories of Dudley with the jovial individual who stood before him now. A question rose up in Harry's mind and he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"What happened to you, Dudley?"

Again Dudley gave a small laugh. "Dedalus Diggle happened to me. A year spent with that man will change anyone's life. Why don't you both come inside and I'll tell you all about it?"

Harry was surprised to find he was intrigued to hear about the Dursleys year in hiding with Dedalus Diggle. He had not envisaged this scenario at all during the day as he thought about the things he wanted to say to the Dursleys.

"Do your parents know that I'm here?" asked Harry warily.

Dudley's face fell a little. "Yes, but I should warn you, I don't think they'll be very happy to see you. Some things haven't changed," said Dudley with a shrug.

Harry grunted, almost relieved that his aunt and uncle remained unchanged. At least he knew how to deal with their attitude towards him. Dudley was proving to be a far tougher puzzle to solve.

"Lead the way, Dudley," said Harry, as his feet finally came back under his control and he followed Dudley towards his childhood home.

As Harry and Ginny followed Dudley up the path to the front door of Number 4, Harry caught the movement of a curtain in the front window out of the corner of his eye. _This should be interesting_ , Harry thought to himself as he drew a deep breath and checked that his wand was still in his back pocket.

Dudley opened the front door and stepped into the house. As Harry entered the house behind his cousin he noticed that every surface was spotlessly clean, even in the hallway. Harry stepped into the living room and came face to face with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who both stood side by side in the middle of the room.

Harry felt Ginny's grip on his hand tighten as they both looked into the sour expressions on the faces of his aunt and uncle. Vernon Dursley hadn't changed much as far as Harry could tell. His uncle was a little heavier and his hair was now predominately gray, while Petunia remained completely unchanged as her face was concealed beneath heavy make-up. Harry stood patiently and waited for someone else to break the silence.

Meanwhile, Vernon and Petunia Dursley regarded Harry with suspicion and a touch of fear. Vernon's face slowly began turning red as he waited for Harry to speak. Finally, he could wait no longer as his outrage grew.

'Come to offer an apology, have you, boy?" spat Vernon, the veins in his neck standing out.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he gazed at his uncle. "I apologise," said Harry coolly. "Now, would you be kind enough to tell me what it is I'm apologising for."

Vernon's face flushed as he glared at Harry. "For breaking into my house. I should have you arrested and thrown in prison. That would teach you to respect other people's property."

"Shut up, Dad," said Dudley, much to Harry's surprise.

Petunia gasped and clutched her chest as Vernon's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words were forthcoming.

"This is my house too," continued Dudley, "and I asked Harry to come and see me. He is my guest, so either treat him decently or sit down and keep your mouth shut." Dudley turned to Harry and Ginny. "Come on, you two, we'll talk upstairs."

As Dudley made his way out of the room, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry could see the same disbelief and amusement in Ginny's eyes as he was feeling himself. He smirked at Ginny as they turned and followed Dudley back out into the hallway, leaving a stunned Vernon and Petunia behind them.

Harry followed Dudley up the stairs and stepped into his cousin's bedroom. Ginny walked into the back of him as he stopped in his tracks. He was not prepared for the scene that met him as he looked around the room.

Dudley's immense collection of toys and electronic gadgets were all but gone; a small television sitting in one corner and a radio by the bed was all that remained besides a wardrobe and a desk. It was the desk that drew Harry's eye. Pinned to the wall over the desk was a collection of _Daily Prophet_ articles about him.

Dudley glanced at Harry and followed his gaze. Dudley blushed as he realised what Harry was looking at.

"Oh," said Dudley, unable to meet Harry's eyes. "Sorry, just ignore all that."

Harry barely heard Dudley as he and Ginny stepped across the room and looked at the articles. Among the articles, Harry noticed several pieces about the King's Cross attack that he hadn't actually seen himself. Harry turned back and looked at Dudley, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" asked Harry.

Dudley looked embarrassed as he fidgeted involuntarily. "Arrabella gets a copy for me each day. I just like to see what's going on in your world."

"But why?" asked Harry, as he returned his gaze to the articles and noticed that they went back for over a year. There was even a wanted poster for him on the wall.

"It sort of became a habit while we were in hiding with Dedalus and Hestia," explained Dudley. "We would get the paper every few days and occasionally it would have an article about you or some of the others who were fighting. Dedalus would tell me which bits were true and which bits weren't. I didn't think you were going to survive, so I started keeping the articles about you so I would have something to remember you by."

Neither Dudley nor Harry could meet each other's eyes now. Dudley sat down on the edge of the bed as an awkward silence filled the room. When he spoke again his voice was heavy with regret.

"I treated you terribly for so long, Harry. I never realised what I had put you through until you were gone. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you."

Harry was left speechless. All he was able to do was mumble something incoherent before Dudley continued.

"I know we will never be friends, Harry, I'm not that stupid, but I hope that we can keep in touch so that I know how you're doing without having to read about it in the paper."

"Um..." began Harry, but his voice failed him.

Harry stood motionless for a minute as his mind raced. He had expected many things from this visit to his childhood home, but this wasn't one of them. Dudley had obviously undergone a very significant change and Harry was left feeling a little shaken by it. He stared at Dudley until Ginny nudged him.

"Harry, are you still with us?" whispered Ginny.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, sorry. What happened last year, Dudley?"

Dudley grinned. "Dedalus pointed out some rather troubling flaws in my character which he felt could be improved. It was a very harsh lesson to find out how other people saw me, and even harder to accept that they were right. It was then that I really saw my father for the man he was. I was appalled by how my father treated Dedalus and Hestia, and I realised I was just like him, so I decided to do something about it."

Harry thought about what Dudley had said. He knew it must have been difficult for Dudley to admit to his own shortcomings, especially with his parents being happy to encourage his less than charming personality traits. Now he was trying to make amends and Harry could understand and appreciate the effort Dudley was going to. While he agreed with Dudley that they would probably never be friends, Harry was glad to realise he would have a least one relative who cared about him.

Harry made a decision. He extended his hand to his cousin and smiled as Dudley shook it.

"We'll keep in touch, Dudley," said Harry. "Now, why don't you tell us about your year in hiding?"

With that, Harry and Ginny sat down with Dudley and listened to the story of his year with Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. Harry was surprised to learn that Dudley had been listening to _Potterwatch_ on the radio throughout the year, as well as receiving regular updates from the friends of Dedalus and Hestia, who kept the group supplied with food and anything else they needed.

Dudley also spoke regretfully about the inflexible attitude of his parents, as he now viewed his year away as a life changing experience for the better, while Vernon and Petunia were just as bitter as when they had left. They resisted all his efforts to keep them informed about the goings on in the wizarding world, but Dudley remained hopeful that one day they might come around. This was a hope Harry didn't share with his cousin.

The sound of Aunt Petunia's voice calling Dudley for dinner brought an end to what had become a rather pleasant afternoon. Harry and Ginny made their way back downstairs and headed to the front door. Harry stopped and thought for a moment before turning around and heading into the kitchen to say goodbye to his aunt and uncle. He would make one last try at acting civilly, as he thought his parents would have wanted that.

Harry and Ginny stood in the kitchen, an uncomfortable silence descending in the room. Harry noticed Vernon scowling at him as he sat at the table and prepared to eat his dinner. Aunt Petunia meanwhile, had turned paler than usual as she looked at Harry.

"Well, goodbye then," said Harry. "It was... interesting... to see you all again."

Dudley quietly moved into a position that put him in between Harry and Vernon. Vernon made no attempt to answer Harry, instead, choosing to glare at his nephew.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye, Dad?" asked Dudley, his stern tone startling Vernon.

Vernon continued to glare at Harry. "Goodbye, boy. Be sure you have my permission before you enter this house again."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned to face his aunt. Aunt Petunia's lips were pursed together so tightly they no longer had any colour left in them. Harry realised he was not even going to receive a farewell from his aunt.

Harry sighed and drew his wand, eliciting a gasp from his aunt while his uncle struggled to his feet.

"How dare you threaten my wife," roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry ignored his uncle's outburst as he waved his wand in a complex movement, aiming at his other hand. When he finished, a beautiful lily lay in the palm of his hand. He placed the flower on the counter top in front of his aunt.

"You despised my mother because she could do magic like this," said Harry sadly. "Keep this flower and let it remind you of my mother and her son every day, but know that once I leave here I will never think of you again."

This was too much for Uncle Vernon. "Get out. Get out of this house immediately, boy. You are not welcome here," screamed Vernon, as his face turned purple with rage. He began to advance on Harry until Dudley blocked his path. This only served to further infuriate Vernon.

"You see what you have done," he spat accusingly. "You have turned my own son against me."

"No, he didn't," said Dudley fiercely. "I turned against you long ago. I just wish I had stood up to you before now."

Dudley turned and faced Harry and Ginny. "It was great to see you again, Harry, and to finally meet you, Ginny. I hope you both have a nice Christmas."

Harry gave his cousin a crooked smile. "Yeah, likewise. Good luck."

Harry and Ginny left the kitchen and made their way to the front door again, the sound of what promised to be a messy argument floating down the hallway behind them. Harry opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air, an unexpected sight before him causing his breath to catch in his throat. Harry heard the door shut behind him and then he heard Ginny gasp.

"What are you lot doing here?" she demanded.

"We just wanted to make sure Harry was alright," explained Molly Weasley.

Harry felt a grin spread across his face as he looked at most of the Weasley family standing before him in the front yard; only Ron and Charlie missing from the group. He could no longer feel the cold as warmth spread through him. He took Ginny's hand and they walked down the path and joined their family.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: A Happy Holiday... Sort Of

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	23. Chapter 23

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 23 : Christmas at the Burrow

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 8

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Christmas Day dawned with little fanfare in the Burrow. The traditional celebrations were being postponed until the evening, when Ron and Hermione were due to return from Spain. Most of the remaining Weasley sons were taking advantage of this situation, using it to visit their partner's families for the morning, before they were due to return to the Burrow following lunch.

Charlie didn't have a partner, unless you counted dragons, which Charlie did; so he was spending his morning tending to the blind dragon which had been released from Gringotts, as well as checking on the progress being made on establishing a new dragon colony far to the north.

This left a subdued atmosphere hanging over the Burrow, as Harry and Ginny enjoyed a peaceful morning with Molly and Arthur. Molly in particular, had been very relaxed. For the first time in many years, she only had to prepare one meal for her family on Christmas day, and it had turned out to be a pleasant relief for her, instead of the disappointment she had feared she would feel at not having her family with her all day.

After a slow start to the day, finished off with a nice breakfast, Harry and Ginny had taken Arthur and Molly to the site on which they planned to build their house, which only had stakes in the ground marking the structures size at this point.

Molly had been delighted to find that it was only a five minute walk from the Burrow, and had remarked, much to Harry and Ginny's discomfort, that it would be wonderful when they gave her some grandchildren as they would be so close by.

While they were in no rush, Arthur had taken the opportunity to walk around the site. Once he had finished pacing around the stakes, he had looked up and stared at Harry and Ginny with a quizzical look on his face. He caught Harry's eye and waved for him to join him. Harry walked over and stood next to Arthur, as they both tried to imagine the completed structure standing before them.

"Harry, maybe I'm imagining things, but the size of the staked out area seems to be a lot larger than the size of the house in the plans you showed us. Am I missing something?" asked Arthur curiously.

Harry smiled to himself. Arthur had already noticed the discrepancy between the plans and the reality of the site.

"Let's just say the house will have the potential to be much bigger on the inside than it appears on the outside," said Harry.

"How much bigger?"

"Big enough to accommodate a large family the size of, say, the Weasleys, if we had to."

Arthur chuckled softly. "Can I see the plans for the full house?"

Harry grinned. "As soon as they're ready, I'll have Kreacher bring them over," said Harry. "Don't tell Molly or the others yet though, Ginny wants to surprise them when it's finished."

Arthur quickly agreed not to reveal the true nature of the house, as he looked across the site and watched Molly and his daughter having an animated discussion as they peered out across the fields.

Harry and Arthur made their way back to Ginny and Molly, before they all headed back to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny had gone inside while Arthur and Molly continued down to the local village. They were going to visit Fred's grave and Harry and Ginny had decided not to join them, as they thought Arthur and Molly would like to spend some private time with Fred today.

*

Draco Malfoy could see the excitement that had gripped his father. His father's Ministry contact had confirmed the whereabouts of Harry Potter, so the final piece was now in place. All that was left for Lucius to do now was to decide on the best time to launch his attack.

"Father," began Draco, "when do you think we should attack?"

Lucius regarded his son for a moment before answering. "Why do you need to know, Draco?"

Draco held out his empty hands. "Because I need to acquire a new wand before I can help in the attack."

Lucius huffed as he dismissed Draco's concern with a wave of his hand. "We do not have any means of procuring a new wand for you, Draco," pointed out Lucius, as if speaking to a child. "You will have to take one from the first of our enemies that falls."

Draco nodded, while the inner turmoil he felt threatened to spill from him and reveal the treachery he was considering. It was apparent now that his father wished to attack Harry Potter while he was at the Weasley's home.

While Draco had often wished ill against the Weasleys and Harry, he didn't relish the idea of trying to attack them on their own territory. If he was honest with himself, he no longer bore any animosity towards any of his old enemies. They had fought and won their victory, and nothing he or his father did now would change the outcome of the war.

Draco had grown tired of this self imposed exile, and now wanted only to taste the peace which everyone else seemed to be enjoying. He had lost friends and his innocence to the war, and he could see no reason why anyone else should have to suffer now. The very idea of attacking others turned his stomach, leaving him feeling a chill that would not leave his body.

So now he found himself trying to devise a method of alerting Harry Potter that an attack was imminent. He had hoped his father would permit him to venture outside in search of a new wand, allowing him a chance to raise the alarm before anything happened, but his father's plan for securing a new wand spelt an end to that idea.

"Perhaps I could attain any other supplies we may need to launch a successful attack," mused Draco.

"Don't be foolish, Draco. Even if we needed anything more, you are far too recognisable to risk exposing you to the public. I suggest you learn some patience. It will all be over in a matter of days."

 _Only days_ , thought a very worried Draco Malfoy. He didn't have much time if he wanted to try and put a stop to this madness.

Draco considered his options as he tried to get comfortable on the floor. He could run from this group and go to the Ministry, but he dismissed this idea as he wasn't sure anyone at the Ministry would believe his warning. He didn't blame them really; he had not exactly proven to be trust worthy to anyone.

His second option was to stay with this group and hope an opportunity presented itself for him to warn Harry Potter. For some reason, Draco thought the only person who might believe him was Harry Potter, but he had no idea how he could get close enough to contact Harry without facing a very real chance of being killed for his trouble.

Draco's final option was to run and hide. This option held little appeal for him, as it meant he would have to live in one dirty hole after another until he was eventually captured. He was under no illusion about his chances of indefinitely evading the Aurors; he would be captured one day and Azkaban awaited him.

The day wore on slowly for Draco as he contemplated his options. He never realised it was Christmas day as he wrestled with his conscience and his courage.

Finally, Draco made his decision, and he felt his resolve harden like never before. This was a decision he would be able to live with regardless of the outcome.

*

An eruption of emerald green flames in the fireplace next to the kitchen announced the arrival of the first of the guests at the Burrow.

As Harry sat in the living room with Ginny, he heard the commotion as Molly greeted the first arrivals. Ginny got up and made her way to the kitchen, Harry following in her wake. When they walked into the kitchen they found that Bill and Fleur had been the first to arrive.

Harry shook Bill's hand before giving Fleur a kiss on the cheek. Harry's mind swam as he was almost overcome by Fleur's staggering beauty, leaving him red faced as he stepped back from her, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and Fleur.

Harry was baffled by his own reaction to Fleur. He thought he had got past the involuntary swooning, but something about the effect of Fleur's part Veela origins seemed to be affecting him more than was usual today. Harry just hoped Ginny didn't notice.

Luckily for Harry, Ginny hadn't noticed his reaction because she too was captivated by the radiant beauty of Fleur. Ginny stood back and shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness away that had suddenly overcome her thoughts. As she stepped back, she noticed the way Fleur's hands were positioned, gently cradling her tummy.

Realisation dawned for Ginny and sanity returned to her world. She bounced across the room, a beaming smile on her face as she threw her arms around Bill.

"Congratulations, Bill," said Ginny, before breaking apart from her brother and embracing Fleur. "Oh, Fleur, I'm so happy for you," gushed Ginny.

Harry was left feeling mildly embarrassed by Ginny's display. He glanced at Molly and was startled to find she too was smiling, tears flowing down her face as she put an arm around her son. Harry gazed at Bill, only to find he was grinning broadly as his face turned red.

As the puzzlement swept through Harry, Molly finally came to his rescue as she spoke to Fleur.

"So, dear, when are you due?" asked Molly, the excitement in her eyes clear to see.

When Fleur smiled, Harry felt his knees go weak, but at last he finally understood what was going on.

"We think eet will be in ze middle of May," said Fleur, her own excitement bubbling to the surface.

"That soon," exclaimed a startled Molly.

Bill could sense the danger in the air. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Mum, but we had a few problems and we weren't sure what the outcome was going to be." Bill put an arm around his wife. "Fleur's morning sickness was becoming progressively worse and we were worried that something might be wrong. The Healers have assured us though, that all is well, and Fleur is feeling much better now."

Molly regarded her son with a stern expression for a moment, before her face softened as she made her way to embrace Fleur. Molly kissed Fleur on both cheeks before she broke away.

"Come and sit down, dear, you shouldn't try to overdo it," warned Molly as she led an unresisting Fleur to the table.

Bill looked at Harry and Ginny and rolled his eyes. Harry and Ginny tried to suppress their laughter as they realised Bill and Fleur may have had more than one reason for not informing Molly sooner of the baby that was on the way.

*

As the light began to leave the sky and the stars came out, the Burrow was almost bursting at the seams as most of the Weasley family and their partner's carried on rowdy conversations while they waited for the last two people to arrive.

As they all waited for Ron and Hermione to make an appearance, Harry had flittered amongst the rest of the Weasleys, catching up on bits and pieces of news and gossip. Molly kept casting furtive glances at the fire place, as she was becoming concerned regarding the whereabouts of Ron and Hermione. She had checked her clock and seen that Ron was travelling, but she didn't think it was going to take so long for them to arrive.

Bill had sat at the table as his brother's and their partner's had come to congratulate him and Fleur as word of their good news had spread, which gave Charlie good cause to rather vigorously commence toasting the news of the expectant arrival.

Others were watching warily as Percy and George had brought a large box of new products for everyone to try out. Unfortunately, these products turned out to be prototypes of the new range of children's toys which George and Percy were branching out into, and as such were not entirely reliable when it came to producing the advertised results.

Harry had kept his distance from the products after seeing what was supposed to be a magic carpet for three to six year olds throw itself over Arthur, its tassels making a near successful attempt to steal Arthur's wallet as he spluttered and staggered around the living room.

Verity and Percy's girlfriend, Audrey, had both admonished George and Percy as the two Weasleys wrestled the magic carpet back into its box. Arthur had roared with laughter as his sons apologised for the incident, conceding their new children's line of products still needed some fine tuning.

Meanwhile, Ginny was doing her best to keep her mother calm as they waited for Ron and Hermione. Just as Molly was on the verge of panicking, Ron's hand on the clock shifted position to 'home'. Molly had turned expectantly to the fireplace, but nothing had happened. The whole house had quietened as they started to wonder what was going on.

Arthur heard the sound coming from outside first. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the front door. Once Arthur opened the door they could all here the unmistakable sound of a struggling car motor making its way up the path towards the Burrow. Harry had shared a puzzled look with Ginny before they had followed Arthur outside, along with the rest of the family.

The entire group stood in the front yard, transfixed as they watched the old car come to a stop in front of them, its dim headlights barely managing to illuminate the grass directly in front of the car. Harry peered at the car, with a vague feeling that he had seen it before.

The doors of the car creaked open, pieces of its once white paint flaking off, and Ron and Hermione emerged from the vehicle, wide grins on their faces.

"Evening, Weasleys," said Ron as he bounded over to his family and began the long process of greeting everyone.

Once Ron and Hermione had finished greeting the family, they all started to move towards the car to get a closer look. All, that is, except Molly.

"Ronald Weasley, what is the meaning of this?"

Ron sighed. "It's just what it looks like, Mum. It's a car. A Ford Anglia to be precise."

"I know what it is, Ron," said Molly sternly. "What I want to know is why you are driving around in it?"

Ron grinned. "It's a Christmas present," he explained.

Molly looked surprised by that. "Christmas present? But who gave it to you?"

Ron laughed while Hermione started to make an obvious effort to distance herself from her boyfriend.

"It's not for me, Mum, it's from me."

Ron held up the keys in his hand. "Dad," he called.

Arthur pulled his head out of the car window and looked at his son. "Yes, Ron."

"Catch."

The keys soared through the air and into the suddenly outstretched hand of Arthur Weasley. He looked from the keys in the palm of his hand back to his grinning son.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

Arthur looked stunned for a moment, until a huge smile broke out across his face and he started to bounce up and down on the spot, finally throwing the car door open and diving in head first.

Ron turned back to face his mother. He visibly paled as he saw the expression on her face.

"Sorry, Mum," said Ron weakly, "but I owed him one."

Molly glared at her youngest son for a minute before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _Why fight a battle you can't win_ , she thought to herself. She knew that if Ron hadn't bought her husband a car, it was only a matter of time before Arthur came home with one anyway.

"Oh, Ron," said Molly, as a small smile appeared on her face. "Why couldn't you have bought him a nice new car instead of this old thing?"

A mixture of relief and guilt crossed Ron's face as Hermione rejoined him. The couple glanced at each other before they both burst out laughing. Ron was still chuckling when he started to speak again.

"Hermione said the same thing," Ron explained for his mother's benefit. "Merry Christmas, Mum, it's great to be home."

*

Following the lengthy exchanging of gifts between so many people, the group was now sitting or standing around the table, all wearing their new Mrs Weasley knitted jumpers. Apparently all the money in the world didn't change some traditions, and Harry found he was touched by the notion that Molly still felt compelled to put a little something of herself into her gifts. However, there was no gift that had drawn attention like the little creature now sitting amongst them at the kitchen table.

Kreacher hummed happily to himself as he swung his little legs over the edge of the chair he was sitting in. His head barely came above the table, leaving only his eyes and ears visible while his hands appeared every so often to scoop up another piece of food with the spoon and fork he was wielding.

Harry looked around at the others. He could tell they were all trying not to stare at the house-elf as they ate their dinner, but they couldn't seem to help taking frequent glances in his direction. Molly in particular, seemed to be unable to stop looking at Kreacher as she unconsciously bit her finger nails. If Kreacher noticed, he didn't seem to mind.

"How's the food, Kreacher?" asked Harry.

Kreacher turned his head towards Harry and beamed at him. "Delicious, Master. Kreacher must pass on his compliments to Madam Weasley."

Harry looked at Molly and saw the smile on her face. The slightly tense atmosphere lightened instantly and the noise level rose with it as other conversations were started and the clinking of cutlery on plates increased in tempo.

As dinner moved onto dessert, the entire group had watched in fascination as Kreacher ate ice-cream, his little body shivering each time he put a spoonful in his mouth. Finally Harry could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Are you alright, Kreacher?"

Kreacher looked at Harry and grinned. "Oh, yes, Master. Kreacher has never been eating ice-cream before. It is making Kreacher cold, Master."

Harry was suddenly alarmed. "You don't have to eat anything you don't want to, Kreacher. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Master, but Kreacher wants to finish his ice-cream."

In the corner of the kitchen, Charlie chuckled. He produced a glass and added a small measure of Firewhiskey to it. He stepped across the kitchen and placed the glass in front of Kreacher.

"Here you go, my little friend. This will warm you up if you get too cold."

"Thank you, Master Weasley," replied Kreacher.

Before Harry even had a chance to stop him, Kreacher had grabbed the glass with both of his long fingered hands, and emptied the contents in one gulp. Harry waited nervously for Kreacher to react in some way.

The house-elf's eyes started to water before a hiccup escaped him. Kreacher covered his mouth with his hand before another hiccup escaped him. He started to giggle as the group surrounding him all shared bemused looks. His giggling continued, punctuated by the occasional hiccup, for a couple of minutes. By the time the house-elf was able to pull himself together, the rest of the group was struggling not to break out into their own fits of laughter.

Kreacher held out his glass to Charlie. "Kreacher would be grateful if he could try that one more time."

"Of course, Kreacher," said Charlie amiably, as he poured another small drink for Kreacher.

Charlie kept pouring drinks as other glasses were thrust out towards him. Once all the glasses had been filled, Charlie held his glass aloft.

"To Kreacher, Merry Christmas my friend."

"To Kreacher," chorused the rest of the group, before downing their drinks.

Kreacher looked to Harry, a baffled expression on his old wrinkled face.

"They're toasting you, Kreacher. It's a sign of respect," explained Harry for the elf's benefit.

Kreacher looked at the floor in embarrassment for a moment, before he lifted his head and gulped down his drink in one go again. Another little giggling fit overcame Kreacher, and this time he was joined by several of the Weasleys.

As the meal finally ended, Kreacher had hopped down from his chair and begun to move plates from the table to the kitchen bench, ready for washing.

"Kreacher, dear," said Molly, "you don't have to clean up. I'll take care of that for you."

Kreacher gave Molly a small bow. "Thank you, Madam Weasley, but I must insist that I perform the task. You have already cooked the meal; it is only right that I should clean up."

Molly was left a little dumbstruck by this. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with a house-elf, but her uncertainty was short lived as the sound of several chairs scraping across the floor drew her attention. Molly looked at the table and was startled to see a collection of sheepish looking Weasley men, and Harry, had all stood and were now starting to clear the table.

"Why don't you go and enjoy your radio program, Molly," suggested Arthur. "We'll take care of the mess for you."

Molly smiled as she made her way across the kitchen, thinking to herself that she could get used to this sort of behaviour. As she reached the fireplace she turned back and addressed Kreacher.

"Kreacher, you are most welcome at our table whenever you would like to join us."

Again Kreacher gave Molly a bow.

As Molly and Fleur retreated into the living room, the rest of the group made short work of cleaning up before moving into the living room themselves to enjoy the final hour or two of their long day.

The night drew to a close with people heading off in all directions, and Kreacher returning to Grimmauld Place, the occasional hiccup still emitting from him.

Harry and Ginny made their way up to their bedroom, Ron and Hermione following them up the stairs. As they all stopped to say goodnight to each other, Ginny had demanded that the next morning Hermione and Ron had to tell her all about what they had done during their holiday in Spain. A very weary Hermione had agreed before dragging Ron further up the stairs, while Harry and Ginny entered their room.

As the couple changed for bed, Harry found he was feeling very pleased with how the evening had gone. He had been worried that Kreacher may have felt out of place, or his presence would unnerve some of the Weasleys too much. Instead, it had been a great success and Harry was glad for it. He and Ginny would now be able to include Kreacher in many more family activities in the future.

"Kreacher seemed to have a nice time tonight," said Harry.

Ginny grinned as she thought about the little house-elf. "I know, I thought Hermione was going to burst into tears as she watched him. You did a very nice thing for Kreacher, Harry."

Harry returned Ginny's grin. "Remind me to thank Molly for agreeing to have him over."

Ginny had finished changing and stepped over to Harry, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Take me to bed, my sweet Harry."

Harry felt his heart race as he moved over to the bed with Ginny and lifted the covers for her. Ginny slid into bed, followed by Harry moments later as he dimmed the lamp and sealed the room.

Despite their intentions of enjoying some intimate time together, the length of the day started to overcome them. Harry and Ginny were both asleep within minutes.

*

The next morning found Harry and Ginny lying in bed together, both feeling a little embarrassed at having fallen asleep last night, despite their other intentions. They were both relieved to learn that they had both fallen asleep, leaving the couple laughing together before they decided to make up for their lost opportunity.

When Harry and Ginny eventually reached the kitchen, they had been delighted to find Andromeda and Teddy sitting at the table with Molly and Arthur. There was no sign of Ron and Hermione, so Harry guessed that they were enjoying catching up on their sleep following their holiday.

"Hello Dromeda, how are you?" asked Harry, as he pulled a chair out for Ginny before sitting down at the table.

Andromeda smiled at Harry and Ginny. "I'm very well, thank you. We thought we would just drop over to wish you all a Merry Christmas."

Teddy started to struggle in Andromeda's arms as he reached for Harry and Ginny, his hair turning black as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Harry laughed as Teddy was released onto the table top by Andromeda, and started crawling across to Harry. Harry scooped the baby up in his arms as he stood from the table. He raised Teddy over his head and Teddy began to giggle and burble, holding his little podgy arms out as if he was flying.

Harry had considered buying Teddy a toy broom for Christmas, much like the one he had been given by Sirius when he was only one year old, but Ginny had persuaded him that it may not have been the best idea he had ever had. Teddy was still too young to go flying, but Harry consoled himself that there was always next year.

Harry lowered Teddy back down, and the large baby fastened his grip around Harry's neck. Harry was amazed by the strength as he struggled to shift Teddy into a more comfortable position.

"Strong little man, aren't you, Teddy," rasped Harry, his throat slowly being constricted by Teddy.

Ginny had laughed at Harry's discomfort before she stood to help him. She prised Teddy's arms from around Harry's neck and lifted the baby up in the air, producing another series of giggles from Teddy. She rested Teddy on her hip as she watched his hair now turn red.

"Come on, Teddy, let's go and look at Dad's new car," Ginny suggested, as she made her way towards the front door, Harry laughing as he followed close behind; Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda watching them go before they exchanged delighted looks with each other.

Outside, the air was cold and the ground was wet as the sun peeked through the clouds above. Teddy had initially been reluctant to get into the car, but after Harry had accidentally bumped the horn, Teddy had found a new favourite toy.

As Teddy leaned repeatedly on the horn, the small sad honks from the car sent Ginny and Harry into hysterics, until the a very bleary eyed Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway of the Burrow, both glaring as they located the source of the sound which had woken them.

Harry and Ginny had both stopped laughing as Ron and Hermione switched their glare from the car to Harry and Teddy, who was now standing on Harry's knees while holding the steering wheel. While Harry couldn't lip read, he thought he could see Ron using a few of the more colourful swear words as he shut the Burrow door.

Ginny turned and grinned at Harry, reducing them both into fits of laughter again as Teddy resumed honking the horn.

Eventually, Harry and Ginny had made their way back inside with Teddy, handing him back to Andromeda. Harry dashed up the stairs and disappeared into his room for a moment, before he returned to the kitchen.

"Dromeda," said Harry as rejoined the table, "I need to give you this."

Harry handed over a small brass key to Andromeda. Andromeda took the key and examined it before she returned her gaze to Harry and smiled.

"I appreciate the offer, Harry, but I don't need any money."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I know you don't need it. I'm not in a position to be able to help raise Teddy at the moment, but this is something I can do. That key is for a vault in Teddy's name, and it contains enough gold to cover his upbringing and education."

Andromeda's eyes widened at that. "Oh, that's far too much, Harry. You mustn't feel that you have to pay for Teddy; and you need to make sure you have enough money to start the next phase of your own life."

Harry smiled briefly. "Sirius left me the Black vault, advising me to use the money wisely."

Realisation dawned for Andromeda and she smiled broadly. "Well… in that case, Teddy and I are delighted to accept your offer. It's about time somebody used the Black fortune for a worthwhile purpose."

Harry breathed out in relief. He wondered why everyone had so much trouble accepting money, even when they obviously could use it. That was one thing Harry could never relate to, having been well off since he was eleven years old.

Meanwhile, Molly had started cooking breakfast, and the sound of Ron's stomach rumbling was clearly audible throughout the kitchen. Ginny asked Hermione about their trip to Spain while they waited for breakfast.

Double helpings of everything were enjoyed by everyone, particularly Ron, before Andromeda and Teddy had departed, promising to visit again soon. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had continued their conversation about their holidays so far, as Molly fussed over Ron, making sure he had plenty to eat before she offered to wash his clothes for him.

A baffled Ron had turned to face Harry and Ginny as Molly ascended the stairs in search of his dirty clothes.

"What's gotten in to Mum?" he asked in between mouthfuls of scrambled egg.

Harry and Ginny shared a look. Harry thought Molly was now focussing extra attention on Ron as he would soon be Molly's last child still living under this roof. He noticed Ginny had raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other. Harry guessed her thoughts were similar if not the same.

"Who can say, mate," said Harry evasively. "Before I forget though, Max and Mary have been released from St Mungo's and Molly has invited them to dinner tomorrow night, along with their parents."

Harry was pleased to see his quick change in subject had the desired effect of diverting attention from any discussion that may remind Ron and Hermione there was still a secret they didn't know yet.

"That will be wonderful," said Hermione with a cheerful smile, before her face fell. "We did feel terribly guilty leaving so soon after everything happened. I wished I could have visited them in hospital."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," said Harry reassuringly. "There was nothing you could have done if you had been here, except sit around with us and wait. I would have gone on a holiday too if I'd been smart enough."

The kitchen fell silent for a second as the King's Cross attack reared up again in their minds. Harry was surprised to find all the initial desire that he had to talk about the attack with Ron and Hermione had left him, and nobody else seemed inclined to discuss it at the moment. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"Hey, Ron, what sort of brooms do you have here?" asked Harry, a thought occurring to him.

Ron shrugged as he thought for a moment. "There is a couple of old Cleansweeps in Dad's shed, and I've got a broom in my room upstairs. Why do you ask?"

Harry grinned. "I thought we could let the kids have a fly while they're here. I don't think they're parents have ever seen them fly."

Ron and Ginny now grinned as well, while Hermione merely looked resigned to the inevitable. To this day, she still did not understand her friend's obsession with flying, but she did concede that she was obsessed with books while none of them were. Perhaps it was just a different kind of obsession.

*

Max and Mary Dearborn were almost shaking with excitement. They were standing in their family home as they watched Arthur and Harry brushing the ash off their clothes following their arrival in the fireplace. The children's parents were clutching each other in shock following the fiery arrival of the two wizards.

"Sorry about that," said Arthur genially as he used his wand to quickly clean the ash off the deep shagpile carpet in the Dearborn's living room.

"Please, think nothing of it," said Mrs Dearborn shakily, trying to get her heart rate back under control.

Harry looked down at his students. "Hi kids, you did warn your parents about how we would arrive, didn't you?"

Max and Mary nodded in unison. "Yes, Harry," said Max.

Mr Dearborn stepped forward and held his hand out to Harry. "They warned us, Mr Potter, but it may have lost something in the telling," said Mr Dearborn with an anxious grin. "It was just a little more spectacular than I had expected."

Arthur chuckled to himself. "Well then, if we're all ready, it's almost time to go."

A look of fear passed across the faces of Mr and Mrs Dearborn. "How are we getting there?" asked a nervous Mr Dearborn.

"Ah, we will be travelling by car today," explained Arthur. "The Ministry has provided a car and driver to us for the duration of your visit"

"The Ministry," exclaimed Mr Dearborn. "You mean the Ministry of Magic?"

"Of course. It's the least we could do to show our gratitude for your children's actions at King's Cross," said Arthur.

Mr and Mrs Dearborn suddenly beamed with pride as they looked at their children.

The honk of a horn from outside announced that the Ministry car was ready and waiting for them. Arthur ushered everyone out of the house and down the path to the waiting car. Harry noticed that the Dearborn's front garden was well maintained, but not to the fanatical degree of his uncle's yard.

A large black sedan sat at the curb, the driver standing at the rear door ready to open it for his passengers. Max and Mary ran excitedly down the path to the car. As the door was opened they dove in, Harry and Arthur following behind them. Mr and Mrs Dearborn looked doubtfully at the car, as they tried to figure out how they were all going to fit in the back seat.

Arthur stuck his head back out of the car. "Don't worry, there's plenty of room."

Mr and Mrs Dearborn stepped into the car, neither of them able to prevent their jaws hanging open as they saw the back seat stretching further than the outside of the car could possibly contain. As they took a seat Harry heard Mr Dearborn murmuring something about magic under his breath as he shared a look of amazement with his wife.

"How do you do this?" asked Mr Dearborn.

"Well, sir," began Harry, "they use something called an Undetectable Extension Charm. It allows an object to hold much more than its appearance would suggest. Very handy charm that one," concluded Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll bet," agreed Mr Dearborn. "Now, Harry, I think we can dispense with the 'sir' reference. Call me Lawrence."

"Certainly, Lawrence," replied Harry. "How has the rest of your holiday been?"

"Actually, it has been a little difficult this year," said Lawrence Dearborn. "The children have a number of cousins they love to visit, but because of the secrecy surrounding their magical abilities, Max and Mary were unable to tell them much about school. They were able to tell their cousins how much they liked school, just not what subjects they were studying."

Harry was startled to realise he had never considered what the muggle relatives of witches and wizards could be told about the magical world. The Dursleys knew about him, of course, but he wondered if they would have been informed of his abilities if he had been raised by his parents instead of his aunt and uncle. Harry grunted as he thought he would probably never have met the Dursleys if his own parents had still been alive.

The remainder of the journey to the Burrow passed quickly, with Lawrence Dearborn and his wife, Judith, not noticing just how far they travelled in a little under an hour.

As the car pulled up the path to the Burrow, the four Dearborns all looked wide eyed at the house before them. Lawrence recovered the power of speech first.

"Good lord, how does it stay standing?" he asked, to no-one in particular.

Arthur grinned as the car door opened. "Magic, my good man, magic."

Harry was also grinning as he looked at the Burrow and saw the front door open, Hermione and Ginny running out into the yard to greet them, as Ron sauntered slowly behind them, a bemused smile on his face.

Max and Mary dove out of the car and ran to meet Hermione and Ginny, excited hugs being shared all round. Harry couldn't help but notice the bewildered looks on the faces of Lawrence and Judith Dearborn as they remained in the back of the car, so he thought he should probably explain.

"That's Hermione Granger," Harry informed the Dearborns. "She teaches the kids History of Magic, and of course, you've met Ginny before. The tall red haired one behind them is Ron Weasley, one of Ginny's older brothers."

Judith Dearborn turned to look at Harry, incredulity in her eyes. "Is this the Ron and Hermione that Max and Mary tell us about? The ones who won the war with you"

Harry nodded. "Yep, but we did have a lot of help along the way. Don't let your children tell you it was just us."

"But you're all so young."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but we didn't really have a choice. We just did what we had to do."

Judith Dearborn felt numb as she nodded at Harry. "Remarkable," she muttered to herself.

With that, they all got out of the car and introductions were made as Molly joined them in the front yard. A quick tour of the Burrow was undertaken, and Harry had felt elation as he watched the reactions of the Dearborns. This was their first visit to a magical house, and they displayed the same wonder that Harry remembered feeling when he had arrived here for the first time all those years ago.

Following the tour, Harry had asked the kids if they would like to show their parents how well they could fly. The sudden light in their eyes was all the answer Harry needed as he led everyone out into the back garden.

Max and Mary took one of the Weasley's old brooms each, while Harry, Ginny, and Ron all mounted their own brooms.

"Kids, before you take off, remember this is not Hogwarts. You need to make sure you're not seen, so keep it under the tree level, okay."

Harry received two nods as an answer.

"Okay, off you go then."

The five of them all took off into the afternoon light, leaving a fascinated and amazed Lawrence and Judith Dearborn behind. The group had sped around as they chased each other, the pace quickening once Max and Mary had become familiar with the brooms they were riding. After half an hour, Harry called for everyone to land. Max and Mary took the opportunity to swoop their father before they landed back in the garden, just in time for dinner.

As the group sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be served, a large tawny owl arrived on the window sill beside Molly. Molly had taken the envelopes from the owl and inspected them for a moment.

"It's your results," said Molly, as she handed an envelope each to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Max and Mary had just started to bemoan the fact they would have to wait until they got home to get their results, when another owl landed at the window. Molly read the names on the envelopes the second owl had delivered, before she turned around and beamed at the children. She held an envelope in each hand as she stepped to the table and placed them in front of Max and Mary.

"It would seem that somebody at Hogwarts already knows where you two are," said Molly, without any surprise in her voice.

While Max and Mary opened their letters, Harry looked at Ginny and waited for her to give him some kind of sign as to her Herbology result. When she finally looked up, she was smiling happily. She passed the letter to Harry who read the word 'outstanding' before he pulled Ginny into an embrace as he congratulated her.

Across the table, Hermione and Ron had swapped their letters. Ron gave a small smile as he saw the expected group of 'outstanding' results, but Hermione was unable to hide her surprise as she read Ron's result for Transfiguration.

"This is amazing, Ron," said an almost breathless Hermione. "An 'outstanding' is really hard to get in that subject."

Ron blushed as he feigned indignation. "A bit surprised are you, 'Mione?"

Hermione didn't bother to deny it. "Well, yes, I am. You must have really improved this year. It's brilliant," said a beaming Hermione.

Before Ron could respond, he suddenly found his mother's arms around his shoulders as she bent down to hug him.

"Oh, Ron, that's wonderful," said Molly before she released him and went to see Ginny's results.

After receiving a hug from her mother, Ginny turned to watch Max and Mary as they read their results with their parents. The kitchen became very quiet as Harry and Hermione also waited to see what sort of reaction was going to be forthcoming, both knowing the Dearborns were looking at some very high marks in every subject.

Max and Mary wordlessly exchanged letters as their parents looked at each other, their shock evident on their faces.

"Harry, this is their result for what was supposed to be an entire year of school, isn't it?" asked Judith Dearborn.

"Indeed it is," said Harry. "I think they did rather well, all things considered."

"You know their results?" asked Judith.

"Of course. I'm one of their teachers."

"Oh, sorry Harry. I forgot for a moment," said a slightly embarrassed Judith Dearborn.

By now Max and Mary had read each other's results and had started jumping up and down excitedly, singing "We passed, we passed, we passed" over and over again.

Lawrence Dearborn rounded the table and shook Harry's hand, before moving on to shake Ginny's and Hermione's hands, a huge smile on his face. He kept moving round the table until he reached his children again and swept them up into his arms.

Dinner passed amid an excited babbling, as Lawrence and Judith repeatedly expressed their admiration of the children's results and the teachers who had helped them attain those results. Eventually, Lawrence Dearborn asked how Harry and the others had come to be teachers when they were still so young and still studying themselves.

Harry wasn't sure how he was going to answer that question. ' _I formed a rebel army to overthrow the Ministry'_ , didn't seem to be the best way to put it to the parents of his students.

"Actually," said Hermione, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "it was my fault. During our fifth year, I convinced Harry to train us in Defence Against the Dark Arts after Voldemort returned and the war had restarted. The Ministry had decided that we didn't need to learn the practical skills required to defend ourselves, but Harry was already really good at defence, so we organised to give lessons to a group of students who also wanted to be ready to fight when the war reached us."

Lawrence and Judith Dearborn looked appalled at the idea of children preparing for war.

"Was this war the reason for the attack at the train station?" asked Lawrence Dearborn, glancing at his children with concern in his eyes.

"Sort of," said Hermione. "The leader of the Death Eaters has already been killed, and most of his followers are dead or in the wizard prison, but some escaped and are looking to avenge their losses. Four of them decided to attack the Hogwarts Express, but none of them escaped, so we're one step closer to real peace."

"Are there many more of these people out there?" asked Lawrence.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so. There are always those who are drawn to the dark arts. The magical community is no different from the muggle world; it's just that there isn't so many of us. But people still aspire to power they don't rightfully deserve, so we must always be ready to defend the world we have built."

Hermione indicated towards Harry, Ginny, and Ron. "That's why these three will be joining the Aurors once they finish school next year. They will become dark wizard catchers, keeping the rest of us as safe as possible."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all blushed as Hermione spoke of their future careers as is if they were somehow defending the world.

Lawrence Dearborn looked astounded. "It's just unbelievable that the rest of the world knows nothing about any of this."

"It's best that it remains that way," said Harry. "The world would fear us if they knew what we were really capable of, and we would be hunted down and destroyed because of that fear."

Ron grunted as he listened from the other side of the table. "And yet the world doesn't know just how close it came to being ruled by Voldemort. He didn't realise that when he killed Harry he had sealed his own fate."

Lawrence blinked hard at that. He looked at Harry intently. "Our children told us that you let this man kill you, Harry, but I must admit I was sceptical." He turned to his children. "I'm sorry, kids, I shouldn't have doubted you."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Lawrence. It's a lot to try and accept, especially if you didn't see any of the war. You have to remember that it was not a conventional war like the ones the muggles fight. This war was fought in secret, and prophecy and destiny played a hand in everything. We lost so many good people before I learnt what the prophecy surrounding me and Voldemort truly meant; that we both had to die."

Silence fell in the kitchen as sadness filled Harry. Ginny put her arm around him, and her contact brought him back to the moment.

Molly coughed as she placed a tray containing hot mugs of tea onto the table. "I think that's enough talk of war while the little ones are here," said Molly softly.

A sudden sense of shame passed through Harry. He looked at Max and Mary, trying to determine if they had become upset by the turn the conversation had taken. Harry didn't think they looked upset, but they were no longer smiling.

"Sorry, Molly," said Harry.

Harry quickly brought the conversation around to what Max and Mary would be learning when school resumed, and he smiled as he saw the excitement return to their faces.

As they finished their tea the night came to end, with the Ministry car returning to take the Dearborns home, accompanied once again by Arthur and Harry.

*

Less than a hundred miles from the Burrow, war was the only topic of conversation. Lucius Malfoy was ready to make his move, and he now set about planning his attack down to the last detail.

As his companions crowded around the small dining table in the house they were staying in, Lucius allocated tasks to each man, making sure they understood exactly what their job was.

This was a high risk attack, but one that would bring significant results if successful. They could wipe out the three teenage heroes of the war, along with the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, all in one strike.

Draco stood by his father, feeling the nausea pass through him in waves as he realised his father was actually going to go ahead with his plan. His father had been full of so many boasts over the previous year that had failed to materialise, that Draco had subconsciously hoped this plan would eventually be forgotten; realised for the folly it was.

As Draco listened to the rest of the plan, he realised his father had not allocated him a job to do.

"Father, where should I be during the attack?"

Lucius studied the hand drawn diagram showing the layout of the Burrow property, which had been provided by his Ministry contact. After a moment's thought he pointed to the rear of the house.

"You stay with Monk," said Lucius, indicating to a bald headed man standing at the table. "Take a wand when you get a chance, then make sure nobody gets passed you."

"Yes, Father."

Lucius sneered at his son. "Don't fail me, Draco. There will be no Snape to save you this time."

Draco glared at Lucius. "Yes, Father," he replied coldly.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Christmas at the Burrow

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	24. Chapter 24

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 24 : Fire and Water

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

A light mist covered the surrounding fields as the clouds hung low over Ottery St Catchpole, and the sound of laughter could be heard coming from within the Burrow.

In the living room, Harry and Ginny sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, their bodies entwined as they let the heat of the fire warm their toes. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa behind Harry and Ginny, happily curled up together under a blanket as they chatted about their holiday so far, and about what they could get up to today.

As the two couples talked, Ron had been astounded as Harry related the details of his trip to the Dursleys to him.

"So the big lump has changed a bit, has he?"

"So it would seem," said Harry. "I'll check back with him after school finishes and see if he has reverted back to the overgrown bully I remember so fondly."

Ginny turned her face up to Harry, a doubtful look in her eyes. "I don't think anything will have changed. He was very sincere, and he stood up to his father as well. I think the new Dudley is here to stay."

Harry grunted. "You're probably right, Gin. I certainly hope you are."

As the conversation meandered through various topics, Harry realised how long it had been since they had been able to sit down and just talk amongst themselves. It was becoming a bit of a rare treat, and Harry wondered if it would become even rarer once they finished school.

As Harry's mind wandered for a moment, Hermione turned on her most apologetic expression as she spoke to Ginny.

"Ginny, we are very sorry we tried to trick you the other day. I just hope you can forgive me one day," said Hermione dejectedly. "Could you please tell us what you and Harry have been doing?"

Ginny smirked as she looked at Harry. "What do you think, Harry? Should we tell them, or let them wait until it's ready in, oh, about four months time?"

"Four months!" exclaimed an alarmed Hermione. "No, you can't make me wait that long. Molly keeps telling us how exciting your plan is whenever she passes us on the stairs, but she's just teasing us because she won't tell us anything more."

Harry and Ginny laughed as they looked at their friends downcast expressions. Harry rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Maybe we should tell you when we get official notification. It would only be fair after you wouldn't tell us about the Head Boy and Girl thing," mused Harry.

Hermione started to protest weakly. "But McGonagall made us promise not to say anything. You two haven't promised to keep a secret, have you?"

Ginny gave Harry a wicked little grin. "Maybe we could tell one of them, and then make that person promise not to tell the other?"

Ron chuckled from his position on the sofa. "Don't worry, 'Mione. If they tell me I'll tell you straight away; promise or no promise."

"Well," said Ginny, "in that case I think maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for now."

Hermione pouted. "If you tell me, I swear I won't tell Ron."

"Hermione!" exclaimed an outraged Ron.

Harry and Ginny were left rolling around on the floor laughing as Hermione shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Of course I would have told you, Ron, but we have to find out what the secret is before we can break any promises," said an exasperated Hermione.

"Oh, right." Ron grinned sheepishly at Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled at her. "Maybe we should just tell them. It would mean we don't have to sneak around with these two trying to follow us everywhere."

Ginny considered this for a moment before she nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ginny took off up the stairs as Harry stared at Ron and Hermione, who were unable, try as they might, to hide the looks of triumph on their faces. Harry sighed as he waited for Ginny's return. After the predicted minute, Ginny came bounding back down the stairs with the rolled up plans in her hand.

Harry made space for Ginny as she laid the plans out on the living room floor. Hermione and Ron disentangled themselves from each other and sat down on the floor to get a better look.

"A house," said Ron in wonder. "You're building a house?"

"Yes, we are," replied Ginny.

Hermione beamed at Harry and Ginny. "Where have you decided to live?"

"About five minutes walk away, on the other side of the pond," said Harry.

Ron looked up in surprise. "You don't think that might be a little too close to Mum and Dad?"

Harry nodded. "It did cross our minds, but we love this area and I already owned the land. It just makes sense for us," explained Harry. "Besides, we will establish some fairly strict rules about unannounced visits from Molly and Arthur."

Ron didn't look entirely convinced. "Good luck with that. Let me know how it works out," he said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been studying the plans very carefully. "Is this place going to be big enough? It looks rather small."

Ginny chuckled for a second. "We prefer to think of it as cosy, and it's all we need right now."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "but where will Hermione and I stay when we come to visit?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before they both looked back at Ron.

"In the attic," they said in unison, before they both started to laugh.

"Gits," said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

*

Draco was watching the clock intently. Every minute felt like it stretched out for days as the hour hand finally reached twelve. It was midday, but they would not be leaving for another twelve hours yet. Draco already felt nervous about the impending attack, and there was nothing he could do to ease his anxiety.

He looked at his father sitting at the dining table, still making last minute changes to his plan, much to the annoyance of everyone who already thought they knew what they were supposed to do, but suddenly found they had a new task.

Draco wondered if his father would live through this night. He still thought the plan to attack Harry Potter and the Weasleys at the same time was bordering on suicidal, as he was sure that the Weasley family would not go down without putting up a fierce fight. Draco remembered that the whole Weasley family had fought in the final battle at Hogwarts, losing only one of their number in the process. They were not to be underestimated.

*

As darkness fell in the Burrow, Molly and Arthur had been joined by Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Dinner was a noisy and fun affair as Hermione and Ron asked about the house Harry and Ginny were planning to build, while Arthur sat quietly smiling to himself. Harry thought Arthur looked very pleased to be the one who knew the true nature of the house that was being built.

At one point, Molly had slapped Ron on the back as he started choking after Hermione had idly wondered aloud if they should start considering where they would live after school had finished. It was apparent that Ron was still happy to call the Burrow home, leaving Molly with a look of relief on her face.

Now that Hermione had brought up the future, the conversation had turned to her career choice. Harry knew Hermione didn't want to be an Auror, but he also had to concede he didn't know what Hermione was planning to do after completing her N.E.W.T. studies.

"What sort of work do you think you would be interested in?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she thought for a moment. Ron and Ginny sat forward as they waited for an answer, as even Ron didn't know what Hermione was going to do in the future, despite repeated conversations about that very topic.

"You could always get a job at the Ministry," suggested Ginny. "I'm sure Kingsley would be glad to have you working there."

"Oh... probably," said Hermione. "I've thought about going into the Magical Co-operation Office and trying to bring some real change into the relationship between humans and other magical creatures, but lately something else has been on my mind?"

"What's that, love?" asked Ron, genuinely curious to discover what else may have captured Hermione's interest.

"Well," began Hermione, biting her bottom lip as she looked nervously at her three friends, "I've been thinking about doing some writing."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron, all shared looks of mild interest with each other.

"What sort of writing?" asked Ron.

"Purely academic writing, Ron, nothing about us. I've been putting a lot of thought into your suggestion, Harry, that I try and get the Potions book approved for use in Hogwarts, and that has got me thinking about a few other books that could use updating."

"Like what?" asked Harry, as he felt a small smile touch his lips.

" _Hogwarts: A History_ is now considerably out of date, as no mention is made in it of any of the events which have occurred since we started attending the school; and _A History of Magic_ will need a new custodian now, and somebody really should try and keep the work of Bathilda Bagshot going."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other as they heard the excitement growing in Hermione's voice.

"I think you would be perfect for the job, 'Mione," said Ron.

"Do you really think so?" asked Hermione.

"Of course. In fact, I can't think of anybody better."

"Thank you, Ron. Maybe I'll talk to Kingsley about it. I wonder if there's an application process, or can you just start adding more to the books?" mused Hermione, mostly to herself.

Harry and Ginny both chuckled as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ignore the lot of them, dear," said Molly, who had been listening to the conversation. She was glad Hermione had some ideas about what she would like to do in the future. "I'll arrange a time for you to meet Kingsley here if you'd like?"

Hermione paled slightly at the prospect before she nodded slowly. "That would be great, Molly," she said, without much conviction as a case of nerves suddenly took hold of her.

Molly patted Hermione's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure Kingsley would be delighted at the prospect of someone picking up where Bathilda left off."

Molly turned and made her way across the kitchen to the stove. Dessert was ready and the aroma had everyone's appetites whetted. Molly served the food and sat down to enjoy a treat with her family, Arthur paying gracious compliments to Molly as the meal came to an end.

*

Draco nibbled on a piece of stale bread which he had been dipping into a thin, watery stew to try and soften it up. This had been the only food he and the rest of the group had been eating for days now, and it had occurred to Draco that the food in Azkaban may actually be of a higher quality than what he had been living off recently.

He glanced apprehensively at the clock on the wall. It was nearly nine o'clock in the evening now. _It will all be over soon_ , he thought with a sense of finality running through his mind. Despite his nervousness, his resolve remained firm. Tonight he would try and save his father by disobeying him.

Draco keenly felt the conflict biting at his conscience. For all Lucius' faults, he was still his father, and Draco didn't think he could abandon him as his mother had done just yet. If they survived this night, his father might see reason and forego this hopeless pursuit of vengeance. Then they could leave this country together, and await the release of his mother, before being united as a family once again.

*

Harry and Ginny lay in bed talking quietly. The holidays would be over in a matter of days, and they were starting the tedious process of making sure they had all the equipment and items they needed to see out the school year.

A trip to Diagon Alley was required to restock their Potion's supplies, and Harry and Ron had also heard about the new models of broomsticks which had just been released. Like all boys and their toys, they couldn't resist at least having a look at the new models.

Ginny curled herself up against Harry's chest as she felt drowsiness start to overcome her. Harry ran his fingers through her hair, before he reached over to the bedside table and extinguished the lamp.

Harry could feel sleep starting to take him when he heard a muted thump come from outside. It took a moment for him to realise the sound had actually come from outside, and was not just in his imagination. He gently slid himself out of bed, hearing Ginny murmur as her arm fell off his chest back onto the mattress. He made his way to the window and peered down into the darkness below.

Alarm gripped Harry. He could see a figure moving in the darkness, the moonlight reflecting off blonde hair. Harry leant down and grabbed his wand and glasses from the bedside table. As he stood back up, the view out the window was suddenly full of bright sparks and a series of high pitched noises which startled him. Harry's heart skipped a beat as fear and adrenaline surged through him, while Ginny sat up in the bed and gasped in fright.

Something wasn't right.

*

Draco had approached the location of the Burrow with trepidation. As he reached the boundary of the property he hadn't been able to see the house, until his father had waved his wand in a complicated motion, muttering under his breath as he did so.

Suddenly the Burrow had appeared before him and fear gripped at his heart. If the wards were unable to be breached, they would have had to leave, giving him more time to devise a plan which could prevent any more deaths. Instead, his father's contact had been as good as his word, and Draco could see his father's teeth in the darkness as Lucius grinned.

"You all know what to do," whispered Lucius, as he looked at the six dark figures around him, which included Draco.

A series of muted grunts was the only reply Lucius received, before the men began advancing on the oddly constructed Burrow. Draco had fallen in behind the bald head of Monk, moving to a position at what they thought was the back of the house.

As Draco and Monk reached their position, Draco began to scan the ground in hopes of locating a suitable object to use as a weapon. He knew he only had a matter of moments before the signal would be given by his father to commence the attack.

What appeared to be a large rock caught Draco's eye. He bent down and scooped up the rock, raised his eyes towards the heavens for a second as if seeking divine assistance, and raised his hand high over his head.

The rock struck the skull of Monk with a wet crunch as Draco brought it down with all the force he could muster. Monk instantly collapsed to the ground, falling forward and striking his head against the wooden wall of the house. Draco didn't bother to check if the man was still conscious. Instead, he retrieved the fallen wizard's wand and fired sparks into the air, which burst with a high pitched scream as they lit up the night.

*

Lucius stopped in mid stride as he heard the commotion coming from the back of the house. He had been just about to enter the front door of the Burrow and start his search for victims, but now confusion ran through him and he was suddenly unable to move his feet. His wand hand however, was still working perfectly.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the front door.

" _Confringo_ ," yelled Lucius, causing the door and the surrounding frame to explode into flames.

The other members of Lucius' group took this as their signal to attack. Jets of light flashed from all directions into the Burrow, and tongues of flame were soon emitting from the windows of the kitchen and living room.

*

Harry felt the force of the explosion vibrate through the floor as he pulled Ginny out of the bed and over to the door of their room.

"Have you got your wand?" asked Harry frantically.

Ginny nodded in response and Harry saw her lips move, but her answer was drowned out by the sound of more explosions coming from below.

"Stay right behind me," shouted Harry.

Harry turned and flung the door open, to be met by a wall of heat and smoke as the orange glow of flames from below cast macabre shadows up the staircase. He looked up the stairs and could see movement through the railings. Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Molly were all moving down the stairs towards him.

*

Draco watched on with growing horror as the ground floor of the Burrow became engulfed in flames. He had hoped his spoiling action would cause his father to abandon his attack, but instead the Burrow was now burning and he was terrified that he had just brought about the deaths of the very people he was trying to warn.

*

Lucius moved back from the burning house. He kept his eyes fixed on the front door as he waited for anyone from inside to try and escape, if they could get through the flames.

He cast a quick glance to either side of his position and was pleased to see his companions were also waiting for any signs of movement from within.

His original plan was to enter the house and locate Harry Potter first. After Potter was taken care of, Lucius predicted that the rest of the house's occupants could be dealt with easily, but something had gone wrong. So now he had set the house on fire, more out of anger than because of any deliberate plan, and he was hopeful that his enemies would still fall before the night ended.

*

Arthur reached the first floor landing and peered down the stairs into the flames. He turned to face Harry and Ginny as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"We can't go down, they'll be waiting for us," said Arthur, as he looked around for a way out. "We'll go out Ginny's window."

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "Somebody's on the ground below the window. I think it's Malfoy."

"Right, up to Ron's room. That window faces the side of the house."

The six of them made their way quickly up the stairs to Ron's room. Harry darted across the bedroom and looked down at the ground. Thanks to the light of the fire, it was clear there was a figure outside.

"Damn," uttered Harry.

Arthur grabbed his shoulder. "Try and apparate. The wards are probably down if these people could get this close."

Harry nodded his understanding. He turned and looked at the group behind him. He could see the fear in their eyes despite their outwardly calm appearance, and he knew he was feeling the same fear.

Harry's mind raced. He didn't want to run from the fight; not when he had a chance to capture the Malfoys and put an end to the threat they posed. He decided he would apparate directly behind the man on the ground below.

"Ginny, can you fire a stunning spell at that person down below? I need a distraction."

Ginny stepped to the left side of the window. "Ron, break the glass for me."

Ron moved to the other side of the window and rammed his elbow into the glass. As the shards fell from the window frame Ginny raised her wand and fired a stunning spell at the figure below.

Harry tried to apparate as he saw the jet of red light emit from Ginny's wand. He looked around in surprise as he realised he hadn't moved. The wards were still up. _How did these people cross the boundary?_ Before Harry could even consider an answer to his own thoughts, the window exploded beside him as a spell hit the side of the house, showering everybody with splinters of wood and fragments of glass. All they had achieved was to let the enemy know where they were, and Harry knew they would be trapped if they didn't get out of the house soon.

Harry scanned the room until he found something he could use. He dashed to the corner and grabbed Ron's broomstick. Holding his wand in one hand and the broomstick in the other, he sprinted towards the window and dove through the flaming hole in the wall, swing the broomstick between his legs as he fell.

As he plunged towards the ground, Harry flinched as another jet of light narrowly missed him. He heard the explosion as the spell hit the house behind him, followed by a short scream. He instinctively tried to look in the direction of the scream, forgetting that he was still falling through the air.

Harry didn't have time to get the broom under control as the ground rushed up to meet him, so he held his breath and closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. Harry's body slammed into the ground and he felt an excruciating pain run down his left arm from his shoulder. He rolled over onto his back and brushed the dirt out of his eyes, gasping for breath after having the air knocked out of him.

As he looked up he saw a dark figure standing over him, a wand pointed directly at his chest. Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he tried to roll away, a wave of agony ripping through him as his own weight crushed his badly damaged left arm.

The man standing over Harry grunted, and Harry suddenly felt a great weight fall across his legs. Harry looked around and saw that the man who had been standing over him was now lying across his legs, apparently unconscious. Harry struggled and kicked his way out from under the body, sitting up and trying to draw breath. He glanced up at the hole in the wall where Ron's window had been. Through the flames and the smoke he could just make out Ginny, and he guessed it was her who had taken down the man that now lay on the ground beside him.

Harry gingerly got to his feet. He tried to move his left arm, but it would not respond to his commands. He also noticed that his left knee was throbbing as it tried to hold his weight. As Harry continued to assess his injuries, another figure strode around the corner from the front of the house.

Harry brought his wand up and produced a shield, narrowly avoiding being hit by the spell which had been fired at him.

"You're mine now, Potter," snarled the voice of the man who had just attacked him.

Harry tried to push all his pain and fear to the back of his mind as he focussed on this new threat. He blocked another spell before firing a powerful stunning spell at the man. Despite the man's attempt to block the spell, he was lifted off his feet and thrown through the air, sprawling on to the ground.

*

Lucius caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun towards it just in time to see one of his companions crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust. The man had tried to pick himself up until he was struck by a jet of red light and crumpled to the ground.

Lucius edged carefully towards the corner of the building where the spell had been fired from. As he inched cautiously forward he saw the face of Harry Potter peer around the corner and their eyes met for a fraction of a second.

As Harry's wand started to point towards him, Lucius ducked and began moving backwards as fast as he could towards the opposite corner of the Burrow, the heat from the flames singeing his long white hair as he got too close to the fire.

Once he was sure that Harry Potter could no longer see him, he turned and looked for his companions. He spotted two men standing a short distance away as they watched the Burrow burn.

"Potter is in the open," yelled Lucius.

Instantly his two companions eyes widened in alarm.

"Go," screamed Lucius, as he pointed back in the direction he had come from. "Finish him."

His two companions hesitated as they exchanged a worried look. Potter had been supposed to die first, removing the greatest threat before the fight had even begun. Now he was out there somewhere, and evidently he was ready for them. The men started taking backward steps.

*

Harry saw Lucius duck away before he had a chance to fire a spell at him. He was just about to move around the corner and follow Lucius, when he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. Harry spun, feeling his knee threaten to buckle as he did so. Harry's world came to a halt.

Before him stood Draco Malfoy, but Draco was not facing him. Instead, Draco was spraying water from the end of his wand at the flames which threatened to engulf Ron's bedroom. Harry realised the hissing sound was the stream being created as the water from Draco's wand hit the fire which licked the wooden walls of the Burrow. Harry raised his wand as confusion raced through his mind.

*

Draco heard the scream from above. He made his way to the rear corner of the house and peered around it. He could see Potter lying on the ground as one of his father's companions stood over him. Before he could react, Draco had seen a jet of red light lance through the darkness and strike the large man standing over the prone figure of Potter.

He had watched Harry rise to his feet, only to be attacked by another man. Draco had watched in awe as Potter had dispatched the man, and then made his way to the edge of the house.

Another scream from above drew Draco's attention. He looked up and saw the flames had now taken hold of the window above, where he guessed the stunning spell which had saved Harry had come from.

Draco hesitated for a second. He made his decision and stepped around the corner. He aimed his wand at the side of the house and, using the _Aguamenti_ spell, he began to douse the flames as much as possible. The sound of the steam hissing had startled Draco, and he saw Harry Potter spin back to face him. Draco tried to ignore Harry as kept trying to pour water into the flames.

When a stunning spell wasn't forthcoming, Draco dared to glance in Harry's direction. A pair of glowing eyes startled him for a moment, and he thought his death was at hand.

"What…?" came the astonished voice of Harry Potter.

Draco sneered at Harry. "Don't just stand there, you fool. Help me."

The disbelief that had suddenly rooted Harry to the spot lifted as Ginny's voice rang out from above.

"Harry, we need help up here," cried Ginny.

Harry tore his gaze away from Draco and began to use his wand to try and help extinguish the flames. After a minute the steam and the smoke rose steadily from the side of the house, but the flames had been beaten back.

Harry suddenly remembered who he was helping. He turned and faced Draco Malfoy, levelling his wand at the Draco's chest. Any words that occurred to Harry never made it passed his lips, as his mind reeled.

Draco now also turned to face Harry, his expression blank. The wand in Draco's hand twitched, as if he were having difficulty controlling it. Draco and Harry held each other's stare, neither entirely sure what should happen next. A distraction came in the form of two voices.

"Harry," called Ginny, "where are you?"

At the same time the voice of Lucius Malfoy pierced the night.

"Draco... Draco," yelled Lucius with desperation. "We must leave."

Harry glanced up at the smouldering hole in the wall for a second, before bringing his eyes back to Draco, his wand still pointed squarely at Draco's chest.

Draco's shoulders slumped as his father called out for him again from the far side of the Burrow. Draco put the wand in his back pocket and held his hands up in submission as he began to back away from Harry.

Harry inched forward, his eyes flashing brightly as he fought the urge to stun Draco. The sound of Ginny yelling for help again was more than he could take. He lowered his wand and glared at Draco for a second, as Draco kept backing away. Finally, Draco disappeared around the corner of the house.

Harry tried to ignore the turmoil that plagued him as he returned his attention to Ginny and the others. He scanned the ground quickly, locating the broomstick. After putting his wand between his teeth, he used his good arm to lift the broomstick and mount it. He kicked off the ground, soaring back through the hole in the side of Ron's bedroom.

When Harry landed in the bedroom, the coppery smell of blood, combined with the smoke, almost overwhelmed him. He looked around the gloomy room and saw Hermione lying on the floor, Ron bent over her as he tried to stem the flow of blood from her neck. Harry dropped the broom and rushed to help Ron, his own body jolted by pain as his left arm hung uselessly.

Hermione was moaning as Ron held his bed sheets firmly against the wound on her neck. Harry turned around to seek Molly's assistance, but he was horrified to discover that she too was bleeding heavily from her right arm and shoulder. Arthur and Ginny were doing their best to assist her, but Molly looked very pale.

Harry turned his attention back to Ron. "How bad is it?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know," answered Ron. "She got hit by the glass. We need to get out of here."

Harry stood and faced Arthur. "Can you fly, Arthur?" asked Harry, pointing at the broomstick on the floor.

Arthur nodded. "I'll take Molly out and then come back for you."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about us. Just get Molly out."

Harry spun and drew his wand. " _Accio_ trunk," he shouted.

Seconds later the bedroom door was shattered into pieces as Harry's trunk came to rest at his feet. Harry bent down and snapped the clasps open. He opened the trunk and grabbed his Firebolt broomstick.

"Ginny," called Harry as he stood and turned to face her. "You and Ron get Hermione out on this," he said, handing her the broomstick. "Fly beyond the boundary and apparate to St Mungo's. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"You're coming with us, right?" asked Ginny, confusion in her eyes.

"Of course, but I need to put the fire out first, and wait for the Ministry officials to arrive. Tell Arthur to notify Kingsley by Patronus as soon as you get to St Mungo's."

Ginny nodded her understanding. She stepped to her brother and together they lifted Hermione off the floor. Ron held Hermione in his arms as he stood over the broomstick. Ginny stood behind him and lifted the broomstick up with one hand, while wrapping her other arm around Ron. After looking over her shoulder at Harry for a second, she kicked off the floor and disappeared into the darkness.

"Arthur, what are you still doing here?" said a startled Harry, as he realised Arthur and Molly were still in the room, as Arthur tried to position himself and Molly on the broomstick. "Go now."

"We're going. I'll send help straight away."

With that, Arthur and Molly followed the others out of the hole in the wall, leaving Harry alone in the still burning house. Harry glanced at his trunk as a thought occurred to him. He reached down and rummaged through the trunk until his hand found what he was searching for.

 _Time to see if this thing really works_ , thought Harry as he withdrew the Elder wand from his trunk. He made his way cautiously through the broken door and down the stairs, using the Elder wand to spray as much water as he could. Harry was assaulted by a blast of steam as the torrent of water reached the fire below, and the stairs gave a worrying creak beneath Harry's feet.

Harry ignored the heat and the steam and smoke as he continued down the stairs, tears blurring his vision as it became more difficult to breathe. As he reached the landing outside Ginny's bedroom, he saw that the timber stairs were blackened and wet, water still dripping from the walls. Harry peered over the railing and saw the red glow from below.

Before Harry moved any further, he turned the wand towards his own face and let a gentle stream of water wash away the ash and soot. He rubbed his stinging eyes as the water flowed over his face, trying to clear his vision.

Turning the wand back towards the stairs, Harry tentatively put his foot on the first step, checking to see if it would hold his weight. The step creaked, but didn't move as Harry stepped down, the pain in his left knee causing his leg to shake. He sent another deluge of water down the stairs ahead of him; again the roar of the fire was replaced by the hissing of steam.

Harry descended a few more stairs before his luck ran out. A sharp snapping sound from beneath him announced that the wooden stairs had reached their limit. The stairs lurched below Harry and dropped an inch before stopping. Harry tried to scramble down the remaining stairs, but the whole structure collapsed beneath him while he was still only halfway down.

Burnt timbers splintered and cracked as Harry crashed to the floor, again the left side of his body taking the brunt of the fall. Harry's vision grayed at the edges as the pain racked his body. He started to cough and splutter as the smoke filled his lungs. He knew now that he had been foolish to try and put the fire out himself.

In desperation he aimed the Elder wand into the living room where the fire seemed weakest. Harry cast the flame-freezing charm, and instantly felt the heat diminish in the house. He struggled to his feet and began hobbling towards where the front door of the Burrow had been.

As he stepped through the flames and out into the darkness, Harry could hear shouts coming from down the path towards the boundary of the property. He kept the Elder wand raised as he saw the figures running towards him, lowering the wand only once he recognised some of the Aurors he had met at Hogwarts following the mock battle.

Harry felt his legs beginning to give way, but the rush of relief he suddenly felt dulled the pain as he hit the ground. A pair of hands grabbed Harry under his arms and tried to lift him, and the searing pain from his left shoulder caused him to let out an involuntary shout.

"Harry, are you alright? Is anybody else inside?" asked an unfamiliar voice in an urgent tone.

Harry shook his head as he brought his eyes up to look at the Auror in front of him. "I'm hurt… not sure how badly."

"What about the others?" demanded the Auror.

"Nobody else is inside, but there are Death Eaters on the property. I'm not sure how many attacked us."

"Alright," yelled the Auror. "You heard him. Search the property and then put the fire out."

Harry heard a series of affirmative grunts from the figures he suddenly realised were standing around him, followed by the sound of footsteps moving off in all directions.

"Come on, Harry, we need to get you taken care of," said the Auror firmly.

Harry nodded as he put his right arm over the shoulders of the Auror, keeping the wand in his hand just in case. They made their way slowly towards the property boundary, the Auror continually urging Harry on.

Finally they reached the boundary.

"Can you apparate?" asked the Auror.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Okay, I need to stay here," explained the Auror, "but Magical Law Enforcement officers are waiting for you at St Mungo's. Apparate directly into the reception area"

"Thanks," mumbled Harry as he stepped away from the Auror.

Harry concentrated for a moment, and then he was gone with a 'pop'.

*

Shouts and gasps accompanied Harry's sudden appearance in the middle of the reception area at St Mungo's. Harry staggered slightly before he regained his balance and looked around, seeing the large group of people waiting for him, wands drawn as if fearing an attack in the hospital. Harry saw the red hair out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny was moving towards him already, her face covered in soot and her hair streaked gray with ash. Harry held out his good arm to stop her trying to hug him. He didn't think his left arm could take any more abuse.

Ginny was puzzled by Harry actions. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked as she neared him.

She looked into Harry's eyes and she could see the pain etched on his face.

"Harry!" Ginny was alarmed now as she called out. "I need a Healer."

Harry reached out and put his arm around Ginny, trying to stay on his feet. He felt Ginny stumble under his weight, but fortunately two Healers arrived in time to help Ginny support him. As Harry's left arm dangled uselessly, one of the Healers remarked that his arm was broken in several places by the looks of it. The Healers led Harry through the double doors and straight into the first ward they came to.

As Harry was escorted to a bed and slowly laid down, Ginny took his wand from his hand. She regarded it quizzically for a moment as she did not recognise it. She placed the wand on the bedside table and pushed the thought from her mind as she returned her focus back to Harry as the Healers got to work.

Harry was dazed as he answered a barrage of questions about the nature of his injuries. He hadn't been hit by a spell as far as he recalled, but he had inhaled a lot of smoke and had slammed into the ground after jumping out of a second floor window. The Healers gave him a number of potions to drink, informing Harry that one was for his broken bones, and another was for the shock. Harry wasn't game to ask what the third potion was for.

The potions took affect instantly and Harry's mind cleared. He now looked around the ward and saw that Molly was sitting up in the bed beside his, with her right arm heavily bandaged. Harry gave her a weak smile before he looked at another bed across the ward and saw several Healers working on Hermione. Ron was by her side, his face deathly pale and his eyes wide.

"How is she?" rasped Harry, his throat still stinging from the smoke and heat of the fire.

Ron looked up, his expression blank as he mumbled something Harry didn't quite hear.

"Stay here, Harry," said Ginny softly. "I'll find out for you."

Ginny made her way across the ward to Ron's side. Harry watched as they exchanged a few words before Ginny returned to his bed.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be alright," said Ginny, her voice trembling as she spoke. "I think it was very close though. She looks so pale."

Harry nodded as a shiver ran down his spine. He turned his gaze on Molly again.

"Are you alright, Molly?" he asked, his voice still hoarse.

Molly smiled sadly while Arthur stood stoically by her side. "Yes, Harry dear. Just a few bumps and cuts. I wasn't foolish enough to jump out of a window."

Harry grimaced as he remembered hitting the ground again. "It was all I could think of at the time," said Harry apologetically.

"Oh, Harry," soothed Molly, "you were very brave, but next time you should probably get on the broom before you jump."

Arthur was regarding Harry intently as he replayed the events of the night over in his mind.

"Do you know who attacked us, Harry?" asked Arthur, and when he spoke Harry could hear the tightly controlled rage in his voice.

"It was the Malfoys," answered Harry, as confusion welled up in him. _Did Draco Malfoy really try and help me put the fire out_ , Harry wondered. "Or at least I think it was."

Arthur nodded. "Molly, I need to inform Kingsley..."

The sound of Kingsley Shacklebolt's booming voice coming from the corridor just outside the ward cut Arthur's sentence off. Harry heard Kingsley yelling for the press to be kept out before the ward door burst open and Kingsley looked around wild eyed, his worry for his friends clear to see. The Minister scanned the room quickly before he visibly relaxed and made his way to Arthur.

"Arthur, are you all alright? What happened?" came the rushed words from Kingsley.

Arthur briefly explained what he knew, including the fact that Harry had fought the attackers. Once Arthur had finished, Kingsley stepped over to Harry.

"How many were there, Harry?"

Harry tried to think. "I'm not sure exactly. I took out one, and Ginny stunned another. I know both Lucius and Draco Malfoy were also there, but I don't know how many others."

Kingsley sighed. "At least one more. The Aurors found a third man behind the house. A snatcher called Monk who we have been hunting for some time. Apparently he had been knocked unconscious."

Harry's mind raced as he tried to put the pieces together. "Did you say he was behind the house? The side that Ginny's room overlooks," asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I haven't been there yet," replied Kingsley.

"But not stunned though?" demanded Harry. "Knocked out."

"That's what they told me," said Kingsley, becoming worried by Harry's agitated state. "Why, what happened out there?"

Harry thought he knew now. _So Draco has turned against his own_. Harry's mind reeled.

"Kingsley, I think you had better have a look at my memory."

"I'd appreciate that, Harry. What will I see?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to put this. He searched for the words for a moment.

"You will see Draco Malfoy helping me save the lives of the Weasleys."

The sudden silence startled Harry. Even the Healers had all looked up from what they were doing. Ron was looking at Harry from across the room with an astonished expression on his face, while Kingsley and Arthur both stood with their mouths hanging open.

Kingsley finally regained his voice. "I'm sorry, Harry, could you say that again."

*

Draco kept his hand close to the wand in his back pocket, as he nervously watched his father pace angrily about the house. One of the two companions which had been with Lucius now lay on the floor whimpering, the after effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse leaving his body racked by spasms. Their other companion stood rigidly against the living room wall, not daring to move in case it attracted Lucius' attention.

"Tell me again, why you ran?" asked a seething Lucius of the man on the floor.

The man on the floor tried to sit up, his face covered in sweat and a nervous tic in his eye now very prominent. Lucius pushed the man back down to the floor with the heel of his boot.

"Cowards," spat Lucius.

Draco thought of the hypocrisy, but decided not to mention that his father had also run from the property. Draco was wondering just how long his father would continue with this ridiculous charade, as they had left three members of their group behind, and Ministry officials would soon have them in custody. A large Ministry force would be arriving at this house any time now.

Lucius rounded on his son. "And you, what happened to Monk? The first sounds came from your side of the house."

Draco shrugged. "Monk tripped on a rock and accidentally fired a spell off. I don't know what happened to him after Potter came out of the house. I think he may have been stunned."

"You think he may have been stunned," said an exasperated Lucius Malfoy. "Did you at least find a wand?"

"No," lied Draco, his voice wavering as he spoke.

Fortunately for Draco, his father didn't seem to notice. "Collect our things, it's time to go," ordered Lucius.

"Go where?" asked Draco, annoyance in his voice.

Surely his father knew that it was over now. They had failed in their attempt, losing nearly half their strength in the process; and their failure would not encourage fellow sympathisers to join them.

"Let me worry about that," said Lucius distractedly, as he stalked out of the living room and disappeared into the kitchen.

Draco sighed as he watched the man on the floor being helped to his feet by their other companion. They moved slowly towards the stairs together, heading up to the bedrooms to retrieve their gear.

Draco's own courage was beginning to desert him. He had a wand now and he knew he could stun his father at any time, but he hoped he could convince him to surrender instead, and take his punishment as his mother had done. One day they would all be free again, and he could have his parents back without the influence of Voldemort distorting their lives. Draco knew it was an almost impossible dream, but he couldn't let it go.

Draco also knew there was another way to try and end this without incurring his father's hatred. Potter now knew of his disloyalty to his father, so maybe Draco could make that work for him. He would leave a trail of breadcrumbs for Potter, hoping it would be enough to save his father's life when they ran out of places to hide.

He knew he had to move fast. Draco withdrew the wand from his back pocket, and knelt down behind the single seat sofa in the corner of the living room. Using the _Flagrate_ spell, he quickly burned a message into the floor.

Draco surveyed his handiwork with grim satisfaction. He stood up and made his way over to the staircase, before heading upstairs to pack his possessions.

*

St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was besieged by reporters and well wishers as the morning dawned. Despite repeated requests to the staff, nobody had been allowed in to see the Weasleys, Hermione, or Harry. A small but angry group of Magical Law Enforcement agents were guarding the ward, having taken the attack on their boss and his family as a personal attack on them all.

Harry woke from a very peaceful sleep to find Ginny curled up on the small bed next to him. He could still smell the ash in her hair, but it didn't bother him, as he knew the smell of the fire still lingered on his own clothes.

"Hey, Gin," said Harry softly. "Are you awake?"

Ginny stirred and looked up into Harry's face. "I am now."

"Sorry," said Harry guiltily.

Ginny sat up and looked around the ward. Her mother was still asleep in the next bed, while Ron was snoring as he sat in a hard backed chair beside a sleeping Hermione. Her father, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Dad go?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. He wouldn't have gone far."

They didn't have to wait long to find out. Arthur came back into the ward five minutes later, a forlorn expression on his face as he looked up and was obviously surprised to find Harry and Ginny awake and watching him.

"Oh, good morning," said Arthur, his tone sombre.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Ginny, fear rising up in her.

Arthur sat down heavily in the chair beside Molly's bed. He let out a long breath.

"The Burrow has been badly damaged. We won't be able to return there for some time. The bedrooms are intact, but the living room and kitchen have been guttered, and the staircase has collapsed," explained Arthur

Harry turned and put his arm around Ginny. He didn't even notice that he had used his left arm as he saw the crestfallen look on Ginny's face. Harry turned back to Arthur.

"Can it be rebuilt?" he asked desperately.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so, Harry, but I don't know yet."

Harry felt a crushing sense of loss overcome him, as if a family member had died. Besides Hogwarts, the Burrow was the only other place he felt at home in, and he felt numb at the prospect he might never see it again. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny.

"Where are we going to stay, Dad?"

"I'm not sure yet, sweetheart. The Ministry will probably arrange something temporary for us," said Arthur sadly.

Harry felt his spirits lift as an idea occurred to him.

"Kreacher," he called.

A 'crack' announced Kreacher's arrival. "Yes, Master Harry," said Kreacher, giving a small bow. Kreacher looked up and realised where he was. "Are you hurt, Master?" asked the house-elf with concern.

"I'm okay, thanks, Kreacher. I need you to prepare Grimmauld Place for me, okay. We will be staying there for a little while starting today."

Kreacher beamed at Harry. "Of course, Master. The house is already prepared. I will restock the kitchen before you return."

"Thanks a lot, Kreacher. We'll be there in a few hours."

Kreacher bowed before he disappeared. Harry looked at Arthur.

"I hope that's okay with you, Arthur," said Harry hesitantly.

Arthur smiled at Harry. "That will do just fine. At least we don't have to worry about where we are going to sleep tonight."

The morning wore on as Harry, Molly, and Hermione, were all visited by Healers. Harry and Molly were both given permission to leave, but Hermione would have to remain for another day at least. Harry and Ginny said farewell to Ron, who was going to stay with the still sleeping Hermione, and told Molly and Arthur they would see them back at Grimmauld Place whenever they were ready.

As Harry and Ginny made their way out of the ward, they came across Neville Longbottom in the corridor, as he was trying to talk his way around the guards. His face broke into a relieved grin as he saw Harry and Ginny.

"Thank Merlin," said Neville. "The radio said you had been attacked."

"Hi, Neville," said Harry, smiling at his old friend. "I'm afraid we were. Everyone will be alright though. Hermione and Molly got cut up by glass, and I broke my arm, but that's all."

"Who was it?"

"Lucius Malfoy," said Harry flatly, deliberately not mentioning Draco's name.

Neville grunted, as if he wasn't surprised by this piece of information. "Did you catch him?"

"No, he got away," said Harry. "But he lost three men, so maybe he will just give up now."

While Neville looked doubtful at Harry's notion that Lucius Malfoy would abandon his quest for revenge, Ginny was regarding Neville with a quizzical expression.

"Neville," said Ginny, "did you come here just to see us, or were you here anyway?"

Harry knew what Ginny was asking, and he suddenly felt ashamed that he had forgotten about Neville's parents upstairs and the work he was doing trying to help them.

"I tried the tonic on Christmas day," said Neville as his face fell, "but it didn't have any noticeable effect."

"I'm so sorry, Neville," said Ginny.

Harry felt his heart break for Neville. His friend had tried to give himself and his parents a Christmas present, but it hadn't worked as he had hoped for. Harry promised himself he would make time to help Neville when they returned to Hogwarts.

"Actually, I came to see you guys," said Neville, brightening up.

"Thanks, Neville, we really appreciate it," said Harry sincerely.

"Where are you heading?" asked Neville.

"I have a house in London," explained Harry. "Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

Neville grinned. "I'd love to, but I have to get home to Gran. I just wanted to see for myself that you were alright. Come on, I'll help you get passed all the reporters that are waiting for you."

Harry and Ginny both returned Neville's grin as they made their way to the double doors which led into the reception area.

As the doors opened Neville took the lead and just kept pushing people out of the way. Harry and Ginny followed in his wake as the flashes of the cameras went off and the questions were shouted at them.

Once they were outside, Neville shook Harry and Ginny's hands and wished them luck, before all three of the friends disappeared with a series of 'pops', leaving St Mungo's and the frustrated reporters behind.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Fire and Water

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	25. Chapter 25

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 25 : From London to Hogwarts

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The mood within Grimmauld Place was surprisingly upbeat as Harry and Ginny sat at the long wooden dining table, watching Molly and Kreacher battle for control of the kitchen as lunch was prepared.

Molly was trying to wield pots and pans with one arm still bandaged, while Kreacher was happily darting from one end of the kitchen to the other, whistling to himself as he ignored Molly's repeated protests that she could look after herself.

Harry and Ginny had initially insisted that Molly should sit down and relax, but had given up trying to fight her stubborn resistance to their pleas. Instead, they now waited patiently for Molly to tire herself out as they talked about last night's attack.

Harry kissed Ginny softly, feeling the smile on his lips as he did so. He broke away from Ginny and peered into her eyes.

"Thanks for saving my life last night," said Harry gratefully.

Ginny beamed at Harry. "You're welcome, my sweet Harry, but what on earth were you thinking when you jumped out of the window like that?"

"I panicked I guess," said Harry sheepishly. "I knew we didn't stand a chance if we stayed inside, and when I saw the broom I imagined I could swoop out the window and stun everyone from above. I just forgot to mount the broom first."

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Oh well, it's nice to know that even the great Harry Potter can still make mistakes like the rest of us."

Harry grinned as he blushed, embarrassed by his rash actions. "I had my angel watching over me, so I knew I had nothing to worry about."

Ginny grimaced as she shook her head. "Ew, that's a bit soppy don't you think?"

Harry chuckled as the sound of footsteps came from the corridor which led to the kitchen.

Arthur and Kingsley stepped into the kitchen, followed by a third man who left an astonished Harry and Ginny sitting mutely at the table.

"Gawain, dear, how are you?" asked Molly, as she was finally distracted from trying to make lunch.

"I'm getting there, Molly," said Gawain. "Some parts of me are still a bit tender, but I should be as good as new soon enough."

Molly looked pleased. "So, you haven't let my husband drag you back to work too soon have you?"

"No, Molly, I insisted that they let me help," replied Gawain seriously as he made his way to the table and sat down, his movements still a little stiff.

Arthur, Molly, and Kingsley also sat down at the table, the atmosphere changing rapidly to one of anxiety, as the pleasant mood of the morning evaporated.

"Right, Harry," said Gawain. "We have watched your memory of the attack, and I feel the need to make a few comments. First of all, I admired your improvisation when it came to getting out of the house. Secondly, I would like to show my Aurors your memory of that jump from the window. It would allow them to see a perfect example of how not to exit a building during a fight, and give them a good laugh at the same time. You were just lucky Ginny was there to save your hide."

Harry grinned at Gawain, taking the gibe in good humour.

"Thirdly, I have a question for you. How, in the name of Merlin's beard, did you stop yourself from taking down Draco Malfoy?"

Harry blinked at that. "I'm not sure actually. My first instinct was to stun him, but he wasn't facing me so I hesitated."

Gawain grunted. "Well, it certainly is an interesting development."

"I'll say," said Kingsley. "From what your recollections show, Harry, it was Draco that fired those sparks from under your window. I think he was trying to warn you after he had knocked out one of his own men."

Harry was still having trouble accepting that Draco had tried to help him put the fire out. Now it was clear that he had also tried to warn those inside the Burrow that an attack was imminent.

"Do you think it could be a ploy?" asked Harry, his faith in Draco Malfoy non-existent.

Gawain shrugged. "That is always a possibility, but given what else we've learnt already, I'd say Draco's actions were genuine."

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought about Draco and what he had done. He looked at Ginny and saw that she was also deep in concentration.

"What else did you learn from the men you caught?" asked Harry, bringing his gaze back to Kingsley.

Kingsley sat forward slightly as he answered. "We have learnt where Lucius and his group have been staying, of course. A raid was carried out by Gawain's team earlier today, which turned up something very worrying, and also very encouraging."

"Would you care to explain that?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Arthur, show him the photograph," said Kingsley.

Arthur Weasley pulled a photograph out from under his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at the picture as Ginny leaned over his shoulder, straining his eyes as he tried to decipher the blurred image. Harry was stunned once he was able to read the message.

 _Four of us remain. Mole in the ministry. DM_

"These words were burnt into the floor behind a sofa prior to the departure of the Malfoys."

"Who's the mole?" asked Harry, alarmed at the possibility they may have been betrayed by someone from within the Ministry.

Kingsley sighed heavily. "We don't know yet. But it is safe to assume that the information they provided to the Malfoys is what allowed them to get passed the wards surrounding the Burrow."

Harry was puzzled. "If the wards were down, why couldn't I apparate from inside the house?"

"You misunderstand, Harry," said Kingsley. "The wards weren't down, even the Aurors couldn't get through them, but the Malfoys knew how to get passed them. The information surrounding the security arrangements for the Burrow is not widely known, so it limits our suspect pool significantly if this mole truly exists, which I'm afraid to say they probably do."

"So what's so encouraging about it then?" asked Ginny.

"We know that Draco is really working against his father; we know that their group only numbers four people now; and we know that we have a traitor working in the Ministry. This is a lot more information than we had yesterday," explained Kingsley.

Harry and Ginny both nodded their understanding.

"What happens now?" asked Harry.

"Well," began Kingsley, "Arthur will be heading up a team trying to identify the mole, while Gawain will be returning to Hogwarts with you to continue your Auror training while you complete your studies."

Gawain inclined his head towards Harry and Ginny.

Kingsley continued. "On that subject, I may have a job for you, Harry."

"What kind of job?" asked Harry cautiously, hoping this wasn't going to be another attempt to persuade him to leave his current teaching duties.

"I would like you to accompany the Auror team when they go to apprehend Lucius and his followers," said Kingsley calmly, watching the startled expression on Harry's face be quickly replaced by one of determination.

"That would be my pleasure," said Harry darkly.

"Draco appears to trust you for some reason, Harry," continued Kingsley. "And I would wager that trust has risen significantly seeing as you didn't stun him last night. If the situation comes to a head, you may be able to negotiate with Draco if needs be."

Harry understood what Kingsley was saying. "What about Ginny and Ron?"

As he sat beside Kingsley, Gawain cast a glance at the Minister and tried not to smile as a sudden tension filled the room. Kingsley had warned him before he had been sent to Hogwarts, not to come between Harry and Ginny. Now he watched to see how the Minister would try and avoid falling into the very trap he had warned against.

Kingsley regarded Harry carefully. "That will depend on the situation at the time, Harry. I'm sorry, but I cannot guarantee anything at this stage, and you must remember that the three of you are still civilians. I will not needlessly risk your lives if I don't have to."

While Ginny looked downcast as she stared at the Minister, Harry glared briefly at Kingsley before he reluctantly agreed.

"I understand your reasons, Kingsley, but I think they have earned the right to see this through to the end. First the attack at King's Cross, and now this."

Kingsley smiled sadly. "I take your point, Harry; I'll see what I can do."

Gawain breathed again as he felt the tension lift, Ginny and Harry both looking satisfied with Kinsley's assurance.

"Lunch is ready, Master Harry," said Kreacher from beside Harry's leg, causing the whole group to jump in their seats.

"Oh, thanks, Kreacher," said Harry, looking down at the old elf. "Would you like to join us?"

Kreacher smiled as his eyes sparkled. "If it is permitted, Master, I would be honoured."

Harry returned Kreacher's smile. "Anytime, my friend."

As lunch was enjoyed by the group, Gawain and Kingsley sat riveted as they watched the little house-elf help himself to a huge plate of food, humming a happy tune and grinning at Harry.

*

The next morning brought the arrival of Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld Place. Harry was feeling uneasy about the atmosphere within Grimmauld Place, as both Ron and Hermione appeared to be taking the attack on the Burrow in their stride, without showing any emotional distress. Instead, they were both just happy to be out of St Mungo's after facing a day of the press trying to get to them.

As Harry sat in the formal living room with his friends, it occurred to him that even he wasn't that distressed about the attack. He was certainly angered by it, but not distressed. Perhaps it was only because nobody died, not even one of the attackers, which left him and the others strangely unaffected this time. Harry just hoped his feelings about the attack on the Burrow were not a sign that he was becoming unaffected by, or numb to, the violence that plagued his life.

Harry pushed the troubling thoughts from his mind as he tried to enjoy the last few days of the holidays. Later today they would be returning to the Burrow to retrieve their personal items which had survived the fire and water, and then Harry would know what things he still needed to purchase before returning to Hogwarts. He just hoped his trunk had survived, as all of his most treasured possessions were kept inside it.

Harry didn't hear Ginny's question as his mind was miles away.

"Harry, did you hear me?"

Harry focussed on Ginny, a baffled expression on his face. "Uh... sorry, Gin. What did you say?"

"I was asking where you got the wand you had when you arrived at St Mungo's. It wasn't yours, was it?"

"Actually, it is mine. I have two wands," answered Harry.

Ginny looked surprised. "Why do you have two wands?"

"Well...," said Harry, not really sure how to explain this. He had not told anybody about the Elder wand. Only Ron and Hermione knew of it, and they were both under the impression he had been going to return it to Dumbledore's tomb.

"Harry," began Hermione from across the room, "you don't still have... you know... it, do you?"

Harry nodded and saw Hermione and Ron glance at each other.

"I thought you were going to put it back," said Ron.

Harry sighed. "I was, but I just haven't been able to bring myself to do it yet. I don't know why, I hadn't used it before the attack, but it I just can't seem to give it up."

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look. "You had better make sure nobody finds out what it is, Harry, or you'll be attacked by every power hungry fool who thinks the wand will fulfil their ambitions."

"I wasn't planning on advertising the fact I have it in my possession, Hermione," protested Harry.

"I know that, Harry, but you need to be careful."

Ginny could no longer contain herself. "Would somebody please tell me what you are all talking about?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other, before Harry turned his gaze to Ginny.

"It's very complicated, Ginny, and it's something you can never repeat."

Ginny nodded her understanding, and was then left gobsmacked as she listened to the tale of the Deathly Hallows. After five minutes Ginny was sitting on a sofa, stunned by what she had heard.

"Maybe you should get rid of it, Harry. We don't need to give any more people a reason to attack you," said Ginny, concern on her face.

"You're probably right, Gin," agreed Harry. "I'll put it back in Dumbledore's tomb after we return to Hogwarts."

The conversation continued on for a little while until Harry remembered something. He stood up from the living room floor and apologised as he headed to the kitchen, informing the others that he was going to write a letter to Dudley Dursley letting him know he was alright, as Dudley had probably seen the _Daily Prophet_ reports about the attack on the Burrow by now.

*

The Burrow looked like a dragon had been let loose inside. The bottom floor had been completely devastated by fire, and scorch marks ran up the sides of the house all the way to the third floor. Harry was staggered by the amount of damage which had occurred in only several short minutes.

To Molly's irritation, Arthur's shed and car had both remained completely untouched during the attack. Arthur had ducked into his shed when they arrived and now reappeared with a ladder in his hands. Arthur had wandered into the house and placed the ladder where the stairs used to be, and told Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to head upstairs and retrieve their belongings.

Harry and Ginny had entered their room and found that while the fire hadn't damaged their possessions, the smell of the smoke and ash permeated everything. Harry sighed as he realised he was going to spend the rest of his holiday washing the smell out of his clothes. Ginny's trunk was also intact, so after a quick trip up to Ron's room to retrieve Harry's trunk, the couple made their way back outside to wait for the others.

Once Ron and Hermione had joined them, they all took the opportunity to quickly make their way to the site of Harry and Ginny's house. Ron had again remarked that it was a bit too close to the Burrow for him, but he had failed to notice Hermione looking wistfully at the fields in the distance.

When they arrived back at the partially burnt out Burrow, Arthur and Molly were waiting for them, Molly clearly distressed by the destruction of her home. Ginny and Ron had both gone to comfort their mother, while Harry leaned over to Arthur and whispered to him.

"Is Molly going to be alright?"

Arthur gave Harry a small sad smile. "Most of her memories of Fred were in that house," he explained sadly, "and we also lost the clock to the fire."

Harry was suddenly struck by an urge to strike out at Lucius Malfoy. The actions of Lucius Malfoy and his followers had taken precious things from the only mother he had every really known, and he took deep breaths to calm himself before he made any foolish comments about revenge.

As the group walked slowly back to the boundary of the property, Harry and Ginny had lagged behind as they talked quietly under their breath. Before they had reached the boundary, the decision had been made. They would have the team that was due to start building their house shortly, transferred to rebuild the Burrow. Harry and Ginny could happily wait a little longer, as they would be at Hogwarts for the next six months anyway.

*

The following morning found Arthur, Kingsley, and Gawain sitting in the Minister's office as they discussed how they should go about uncovering the identity of the mole within the Ministry.

"How many people had access to the information regarding the security arrangements for your house, Arthur?" asked Gawain.

Arthur grimaced. "Twenty two, according to my people."

"That many!" exclaimed Gawain, not expecting a figure anywhere near that high.

Arthur nodded. "Before the fall of Voldemort, it would only have been three people, maybe four, with that knowledge. Now, not as much emphasis is being put on secrecy because people didn't think we had anything to fear; especially not from somebody inside the Ministry."

Kingsley was not pleased by this development. "Right, the first thing we need to do is reset all the security arrangements we have in place against any other property we are protecting, and we make sure no more than three people know the details of each individual location."

Arthur nodded his agreement as Kingsley continued. "We had better start with Grimmauld Place and your family's homes, Arthur. They remain the most likely targets of any attempt by Lucius or other Death Eaters to strike at." Kingsley shifted his gaze to Gawain. "I also want to see the security plans for the Hogwarts Express by the end of the day. We will need to ensure protection is provided at King's Cross, the Hogwarts Station, and of course while on route."

Gawain smiled at Kingsley. "You can have those plans now if you would prefer, Kingsley. My team began working on those issues the day after the King's Cross attack. I think you will find our arrangements are satisfactory, but once again I will need to borrow some of the Magical Law Enforcement agents."

"Take whoever you need," offered Arthur.

Gawain gave Arthur a look of gratitude. They were now dangerously shorthanded in the Auror office, and the Dumbledore's Army recruits were desperately needed. In fact, the Aurors were already looking into ways they could speed up the training for Harry and his friends, as any more loses would cripple the effectiveness of the Aurors office.

"How do you wish to proceed in identifying the traitor in our midst, Arthur?" asked Kingsley.

Arthur sighed loudly. "Initially we will be looking into the backgrounds of our suspects, but I'm afraid I will have to start having these people followed," said Arthur reluctantly. "But I don't have enough staff to follow everybody at once. We will have to start with the most likely possibilities first, such as those who were suspected of supporting Voldemort, or anybody who may have lost a higher ranked job after the previous administrations downfall, or who may have had close ties to the Malfoys"

"We have done some checking already," continued Arthur, "but we haven't found any evidence of anybody openly expressing a desire for revenge, against either Harry or my family. Of course, this is not really surprising, but it would have been nice if something could have been easy for a change."

Kingsley and Gawain grunted at Arthur's words. It never seemed to be easy when it came to battling the dark arts and its proponents.

"Maybe you should have the least likely suspects followed first," suggested Gawain. "Whoever the mole is, they are somebody who we thought was above suspicion."

Arthur considered this for a moment. "You may have a point. I have enough people to follow half of our suspect pool at any one time, and I'm only using agents who didn't know about the security arrangements of the Burrow. I'll divide them up and have the five most likely and the five least likely suspects followed first. Of course, the mole may just lie low now, as the information they provided Lucius has already been used. If they don't hold any other valuable information, they might just break all contact with Lucius."

"That's possible," said Kingsley, "but whoever it is has betrayed your family and Harry to what they must have thought would be your deaths. That kind of anger doesn't just fade away after one failure. I think they will try and provide Lucius with any other information they can, assuming they haven't already."

Kingsley's thoughts had a sobering effect on Arthur and Gawain. The three men spent the next two hours combing through the list of potential traitors, coming up with a list of priority targets for Arthur's team to start following.

*

Meanwhile, two floors above, the mole retained a passive face as he moved throughout the floor, performing his regular duties diligently as he turned various ideas over within his head. Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley had eluded him for now, but Lucius remained free to strike again, if a hole could be found in Harry Potter's defence.

He knew his task would be infinitely more difficult now, and he also knew he would appear on a list of suspects who had access to the information regarding the wards protecting the Weasley home. He knew the pool of suspects was large enough to create enough doubt to keep him out of immediate danger of arrest, but his time was short, and his connection to Lucius Malfoy wouldn't stay buried forever.

There was no going back for him now. He would make one last attempt to assist Lucius, and then he would run.

*

The next two days passed without incident for Harry and Ginny, including a very subdued New Years Eve party held within Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione. The return to Hogwarts was only a day away and Harry was beginning to feel very nervous about how he would be received upon his arrival at King's Cross.

He wondered if people would still see him as a saviour, now that he had taken lives to defend others. He had discussed his fears with Ginny when they were together in bed at night, and she had tried to reassure him that the other students would understand why the actions he had taken had been necessary.

Now Harry lay curled up with Ginny on a sofa in the living room, trying to make sure his growing apprehension didn't show too obviously, while Ginny became increasingly worried about Harry's nervous state.

Ginny hoped that Harry could get through this night, and she hoped he would be able to relax once he arrived at King's Cross Station tomorrow. She was sure that most people were going to thank Harry, Seamus, and Lavender, for their actions on the platform, rather than accuse them of any inappropriate actions in their defence of everyone.

As the night had come to an end, Harry and Ginny had packed their trunks, ready for the following morning's departure, before they had climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, Harry plagued by nightmares for the first time since he had returned to Grimmauld Place.

*

The security arrangements were evident the moment they passed through the barrier and found themselves on platform 9 and ¾. The first thing Harry saw was a man staring at him intently, a wand in his hand and a very serious expression on his face. Harry saw that the man was wearing the robes of an Auror as the man continued to watch him. Harry gave the Auror a small wave as he pushed his trolley towards the train, receiving a nod of the head in return from the man.

Harry thought the brooding Auror at the barrier may have been a little too overt, but once he could see the whole platform he noticed that an Auror or Magical Law Enforcement agent was stationed every few metres down the platform.

Harry thought this might have been overdoing it, but he guessed the intent was to show the public that a repeat of the King's Cross attack would not be permitted. Harry came to a halt as he saw the wall of reporters waiting to one side, feeling a sharp pain up the back of his legs as Ron's trolley ploughed into the back of him.

"You alright, mate?" asked Ron, keeping his eyes on the crowd as he felt his own nervousness start to kick in.

Harry mumbled something as Ginny put her arm around him. Molly and Arthur came through the barrier behind them and quickly made their way to the head of the group.

"Alright, dears, we'll say our goodbyes now before the reporters spot you," said Molly brightly.

Ginny and Harry gave Molly and Arthur a hug, and then waited as Ron and Hermione did the same.

"Everybody follow me," ordered Molly, as she turned and began to march directly towards the Hogwarts Express.

The reporters had now noticed that Harry was in their midst, and the group moved forward as if they were one big many limbed creature. The volume on the platform rose sharply as people became aware of Harry, and they all turned to watch him with interest.

To Harry's surprise he was receiving many smiles from the other students, instead of the glares or looks of fear that he had envisaged. Harry had started to return his fellow students smiles until the sound of Rita Skeeter's voice pierced the din which surrounded him.

"Oh, Harry, a minute of your time if…," began Rita as she leered at Harry.

Harry was just beginning to brace himself for whatever vicious barb had occurred to Rita Skeeter, when a flash of light, followed by a loud 'crack', left Rita slumped on the ground, her Quik Quotes Quill clattering onto the brickwork beside her.

Molly returned her wand to somewhere under her robes. "Not today," she hissed at the prone figure of Rita as she passed.

Harry and Ginny kept walking behind Molly and Arthur, both of them trying not to laugh as Arthur started to admonish Molly for her actions.

"I should arrest you for that, Molly," said an exasperated Arthur. "That was an unprovoked attack in front of numerous witnesses."

Molly merely smiled sweetly at her husband. "It was hardly unprovoked; she's had that coming for years, and I wasn't about to let her upset Harry just for her own amusement. Besides, if you were to question witnesses, I think you would find people's memories are a little hazy regarding the incident"

Arthur sighed, as he knew there was no point in arguing with Molly. "At least make sure the next time you do something like that, you are not standing next to the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement division."

"Yes, dear," said Molly, as they reached the train.

After their luggage was stowed away, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train and made their way into the brand new Prefect's carriage. Harry noticed that little, if any, of the décor was different from the previous carriages furnishings, but a certain tension filled the air. Harry hoped it would pass once the train pulled away from the platform.

The other Prefects who were already waiting in the carriage greeted Harry and the others warmly, leaving Harry feeling relieved as he waited the last five minutes for the train to get underway.

Once the train was moving, Ginny had gone to inspect the train, Harry deciding to remain in the Prefect's carriage as he didn't want to create a disturbance while Ginny was trying to do her job. Ginny had returned half an hour later and sat down on Harry's lap, looking slightly frazzled.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Ginny, exhaling heavily. "Your students asked me to say hello to you for them."

Harry was glad to receive his student's message. "Are they alright? I didn't think to check myself."

"They're fine. Like you said; young children bounce back quickly."

Ginny brushed her hair out of her eyes as she gave Harry a quick kiss.

"You know," said Ginny, "you probably should have come with me anyway. I spent most of my time being asked where you were."

"Sorry, Gin. I'll come with you on the next inspection."

"It's alright," said Ginny reassuringly. "On the plus side, the Slytherins weren't even game to say 'boo' to me. I think maybe they're worried about what you would do to them if they did anything to me."

"Well, that's something at least," said Harry weakly, not entirely sure how he felt about other students fearing him.

Ginny saw the worry behind Harry's eyes. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will return to normal after a few days."

Harry smiled but there was no conviction behind it. He hoped Ginny was right, but only time would tell.

*

Minerva McGonagall surveyed her students carefully, trying to determine if their good mood was genuine, or feigned for her benefit.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of the Headmistresses desk in her office, waiting to hear the reason they had been called to this office the moment they had arrived at the castle.

"We need to discuss the arrangements for your final term here at Hogwarts," said Minerva seriously.

"What arrangements are those?" asked Harry.

"The arrangements for your safety of course," said Minerva impatiently. "Since you left Hogwarts for the holidays you have been attacked twice, and you in particular, Harry, may now face a backlash from the friends of Pansy Parkinson following her death."

Harry's good mood instantly evaporated as he glanced at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He saw that their faces had also fallen as they considered Minerva's words.

When Harry had disembarked from the Hogwarts Express two hours ago, he had been surprised by the good natured greetings he had received, and his fears of how he would be received upon his return had seemed baseless as he had watched Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown be surrounded and congratulated by the other students for their part in ending the King's Cross Station attack. Now he felt his anxiety return as he looked at Minerva.

"Has there been another threat made?" asked Harry.

Minerva shook her head. "Nothing as of yet, Harry, but I believe prudence would be wise at this time, at least until the Malfoys have been apprehended."

Harry nodded his understanding as he saw Minerva's expression soften.

"Kingsley has made me aware of the possibility you may be asked to accompany the Aurors when they go to apprehend the Malfoys. He will update me regularly on their progress, so we should only have to be concerned about your safety within the castle."

"Thanks to you, Harry, a copy of the Marauder's Map is now in the possession of every professor at the school, so we will be able to keep a close eye out for anybody who may start to show too much interest in your movements around the castle. If we notice anything unusual we will inform you, and you may feel free to have your house-elf keep an eye on them for you, but he is not to be seen this time."

Harry and Ginny shared a grin as they averted their eyes from Minerva.

Minerva looked at her four students. "However, in the interest of your safety, I must ask you all to return to the student dormitories for the time being. Your current rooms are rather isolated and may allow a potential attacker a better chance to strike; as we saw last year."

Minerva struggled not to laugh as she saw the looks of horror on the faces of her students. She knew they would not want to move, but that was no reason to deny herself a little joke at their expense. She held up her hands to prevent the protests she was sure she was about to be subjected to.

"Relax, all of you," said Minerva, her face turning red as laughter threatened to overcome her. "You can stay in your quarters. It was just my little joke."

Harry glared at his Headmistress for a moment, before he heard the sound of muffled laughter coming from several of the portraits hanging throughout the office.

"That wasn't very funny," said Harry indignantly, receiving a chorus of agreement from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Minerva's eyes watered as she fought to contain herself.

"I'm sorry," said Minerva, starting to shake. "I know that wasn't appropriate, but the looks on your faces will stay with me for years."

Harry began to chuckle softly, finding Minerva's delight infectious. Soon Ginny, Ron, and Hermione joined him.

Minerva finally pulled herself together. "You had all better go and get ready for the start of term feast. There will be some announcements that should interest you tonight."

"What kind of announcements?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"The usual," said a smiling Minerva. "Singing your praises and generally embarrassing you all."

"Wonderful," grumbled Ron. "Why do I have to be praised?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Because if my sources are correct, you saved the lives of several of your classmates, including Hermione's, during the attack on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry's head snapped up to face Ron, his shock evident on his face. Ron was blushing furiously as he looked at the floor, while Hermione beamed at him. Harry was again reminded that he had never asked Ron what had happened in the Prefect's carriage during the King's Cross attack. Before Harry could say anything, Ginny spoke to her brother.

"Ron, what did you do on the train?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing really," mumbled Ron.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry and Ginny. "Most of us froze when the attack started, but Ron started pushing us all down to the floor. The worst of the spells went over our heads."

Ron shook his head slowly. "It wasn't quite like that. I froze up as well, until Alicia shouted at me to get down. She's the one that saved us."

Hermione put her arm around Ron. "I didn't hear Alicia, Ron, I heard you. You're the one who pushed me down, and the others who were nearby. Then you tried to shield me from the attack."

Harry could see a tear in Hermione's eye as she looked up at Ron, placing her hand on his cheek.

Ron gave Hermione a lopsided grin. "I pushed you into a table, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "A bump on the head was a small price to pay to get out of there alive."

Harry and Ginny stood silently as they listened to Ron and Hermione. A sense of regret flowed through Harry as he thought about what his best friend had done. Ron had been a hero, but it was never reported, meanwhile his every move was splashed across the front page of the paper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ginny, interrupting Harry's thoughts

Ron shrugged. "I didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it. If it hadn't been for Alicia, I wouldn't have moved either. I'd rather people just remember that she saved us."

Harry regarded Ron for a moment. He had never thought of his friend as the reluctant hero type before, but Ron evidently didn't want to be singled out as he thought the praise should be bestowed on Alicia. Ron appeared to have taken Alicia's death harder than Harry had realised. Harry looked back down at Minerva seated behind her desk.

"Will there be a memorial for those who died during the King's Cross attack?"

"Indeed there will be," answered Minerva. "A plaque is going to be installed at King's Cross Station."

Harry saw Ron nod grimly as Hermione held on to him, and Harry understood that his relationship with Ron had changed. While they remained best friends, their deepest feelings were no longer shared with each other, but instead, they were shared with the women they loved.

*

As Harry and the other students at Hogwarts prepared for a feast, Draco found himself back in the last place he had ever expected to see again.

The desolate old warehouse was still just as cold as it had been three weeks ago, and now he found himself once again sitting on the hard cold floor, hunger driving him to distraction as he contemplated how to convince his father to surrender peacefully.

Lucius, however, had become unresponsive as he paced moodily around the warehouse, muttering to himself under his breath. Upon their return to the warehouse, Lucius had declared that it was a perfect place to hide, as the Ministry would never think to check this place again. Draco wasn't entirely convinced of this, but capture by Aurors would now come as a relief to him.

*

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was full of happily chatting students, all sitting beneath the hovering candles and the moonless sky which was visible through the enchanted ceiling.

Harry and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, waiting for Professor McGonagall to make the start of term announcements before the feast began. Ron in particular was looking rather anxious, unsure of what Minerva was going to say about him during the announcements.

Harry, however, had pushed his concerns to one side as he greeted friends and well wishers. As he spoke to Seamus and Lavender, who he noticed were obviously still a couple following the holidays, Kreacher had appeared beside Harry and informed him that he had returned to Hogwarts, before vanishing with a 'crack'.

The muggle born class had come to Harry and Ginny, excitedly greeting their teachers before heading off to their respective house tables. Harry had been glad to see that Vicky, Jack, and Alex had not shown any hesitation around him, despite what they had seen at the King's Cross Station.

As the noise in the Great Hall dropped off, Harry turned his gaze towards the staff table and saw that Professor McGonagall had made her way to the podium and was now holding her hands up, calling for everybody's attention.

"Good evening, boys and girls," began Professor McGonagall, her tone neutral. "Welcome back to Hogwarts."

A light smattering of applause died off quickly, and Harry looked around the hall, seeing apprehension start to creep onto the faces of the students. This was not going to be like the joyous celebration which had occurred in September.

"I know you are all looking forward to the feast which will begin shortly, but a few announcements must be made first so I would appreciate your undivided attention for the next few minutes," said Minerva, her familiar stern voice emerging as she continued.

"As you are aware, three of your fellow students were killed during the attack on the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station two weeks ago. I know many of you were friends with these students. If you wish to talk about what happened, I want you all to know that the staff and myself are always available."

"Those students, along with Alicia O'Riley, will be honoured by the Ministry in a ceremony to be held later this month. Transportation arrangements will be made for anybody who wishes to attend the ceremony, so please let Mr Filch know if it is your desire to attend."

The silence in the Great Hall was broken by the occasional sniffle as emotion overcame some students. Harry looked at Ron and saw his bottom lip trembling as he struggled to hold himself together.

"With regards to the King's Cross attack, I would also like to take the opportunity to acknowledge the efforts of those who brought about an end to the situation." Professor McGonagall's eyes scanned the hall, her expression remaining impassive.

"We offer our gratitude to those members of Dumbledore's Army who stood guard following the evacuation of the train."

Professor McGonagall raised her glass, the students following her example before applauding the Dumbledore's Army members.

"To Max and Mary Dearborn, Victoria-Anne Bennington, Jackson Jacobs, and Alexander Price, we applaud your attempt to rescue your teacher from harm's way. Your courage and loyalty are a shining example to us all, and you have my admiration for your efforts."

As Professor McGonagall again raised her glass in salute of the students, Harry and Ginny both grinned as they saw the embarrassed looks on the faces of their students seated throughout the hall. Once the applause had quietened down, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Mr Ronald Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "His actions within the Prefect's carriage during the attack saved many lives, and while he attributes his actions to the example set by Alicia O'Riley, we also choose to commend Ron for his selfless acts of bravery."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, Harry smiling as he raised his glass to Ron, while Ron blushed and lowered his eyes to the table. Harry noticed a number of the older students who were Prefects had stood to acknowledge Ron, as Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

Professor McGonagall again waited for quiet before she moved on.

"And finally, to Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan, whose direct intervention brought about the end of the attack on the train, and the attack against one of their fellow students."

Seamus and Lavender received the thanks and congratulations of those nearby them, and Harry also noticed many people looking intently at him as they applauded. As the applause started to fade away, a rasping voice cut through the hall.

"Why are you thanking Potter, he killed Pansy?" came the voice from the end of the Slytherin table, as a tall young man stood up, pointing his finger accusingly in Harry's direction.

Harry felt his pulse quicken as a shocked murmuring spread across the hall. He instinctively checked that his wand was within easy reach as Ginny held on to his arm. Harry glanced at Ginny and tried to give her a small reassuring smile, letting her know that he was okay, but his heart wasn't in it and Ginny wasn't fooled for a second.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," whispered Ginny, Ron nodding in agreement with his sister's advice.

When Professor McGonagall spoke again, Harry was startled by the force behind her voice.

"Sit down, Mr Klein, before you say something you may truly regret."

The Slytherin student glared at Professor McGonagall for a second, before he continued.

"But he killed her," insisted the young man.

Professor McGonagall was incensed. "Sit down or leave this hall, Mr Klein. I won't tell you again."

The young man sat down slowly, defiance still etched across his face.

"I will say this only once," said Professor McGonagall coldly. "Pansy Parkinson decided to attack and torture another student, as well as inflicting serious injuries on those who tried to stop her. She paid dearly for her actions, but she chose her path, forcing Harry Potter to do what was necessary to prevent any further deaths. Harry Potter defended your lives."

Professor McGonagall focussed her fierce glare on the Slytherin table. "Seeing as you have decided to bring this issue out into the light, Mr Klein, I will take this opportunity to inform you of my position on this matter."

The hall was deathly silent for a moment, as all the students focussed on either the older Slytherin students at the end of their house table, or Professor McGonagall, who seemed to have grown in stature as she brought her considerable authority to bear.

"If any of you feel that Miss Parkinson's actions were in any way justified, you would do well to remove yourself from this school immediately. If you support Voldemort, his Death Eaters, or the philosophies and ideals they proposed to rule by… leave this school. If you are contemplating revenge against Harry Potter or any of his family and friends, you should think very carefully about what has happened to all those who have challenged him before."

Harry watched as the older Slytherin students paled under the force of Professor McGonagall's words.

"Those of you who are already suspected of planning to undermine the society we have fought to create, will be under surveillance for the rest of the year. If this is a prospect that bothers you, leave this school and attend another institution. It is unfortunate that the actions of a few have tainted a whole group, but I must put the safety of all students first."

"I want to make this perfectly clear," continued Professor McGonagall, a sombre tone starting to creep into her voice. "While you are all free to hold your own opinions and views, you are not entitled to try and force your views on another person by threat of violence."

"Sedition will not be tolerated inside these walls."

Professor McGonagall looked out over her students for a moment before she turned and made her way back to her chair. The Great Hall remained silent for a while until the sound of clapping from the front of the hall began.

Harry couldn't tell exactly where the applause had started from, but after only a few seconds it didn't matter, as the sound swelled and filled the hall. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged astonished looks with each other. Harry had been taken aback by Professor McGonagalls words, thinking she may have pushed too far, but it appeared that most of the other students had agreed with the Headmistresses tough stand.

*

The wooden door swung shut behind Harry and Ginny as they entered their room. Harry and Ginny were both glad to find a fire was already crackling in the fireplace, filling the room with a comfortable warmth.

Harry picked up the class schedules from the desk as he made his way towards the sofa in front of the fireplace, before sitting down and sighing loudly as he felt his body start to relax, Ginny joining him as she curled her legs up under herself and leant against Harry's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny.

She regarded Harry with worry as she waited for him to respond. The rest of the feast had passed by pleasantly enough, but she had detected an undercurrent of tension in Harry that he had tried very hard to conceal. He had talked and laughed with their friends and his students until the feast had ended, but Ginny had seen him constantly glance towards the end of the Slytherin table.

"I think so, Gin," said Harry. "For some reason I still feel nervous."

Harry shrugged as Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, just six months to go and we'll be gone from this place," remarked Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny. "You won't miss it, will you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not really. Hogwarts is okay, but it's just a school to me. Our house is where I really want to be."

Harry smiled as he kissed Ginny's forehead. "Me too, Gin, me too."

They held each other gently for a few minutes, letting the warmth from the fire roll over them, and enjoying the feel of each other without any other distractions. Their holiday had not been the relaxing experience they had hoped for.

They broke apart and Ginny made her way back to the desk and picked up her own schedule, before making her way back to her position beside Harry on the sofa.

"I've only got Herbology tomorrow," said Ginny, suddenly pleased as she considered the easy day ahead.

After her hectic holiday, Ginny realised that returning to school was her best chance to have the relaxing break with Harry that she wanted.

Harry checked his own schedule and noticed that he didn't have Potions until the day after tomorrow, followed by a double Defence Against the Dark Arts, which would be an Auror training class with Gawain.

"Are you teaching tomorrow?" asked Ginny as she looked at the second schedule lying in Harry's lap.

Harry picked up the piece of parchment and read it quickly. "Yep, I've got two lessons with the kids; one in the morning and one after lunch."

Ginny smiled. "That should be fun. Make sure Max doesn't show his scar to everyone too often. The girls will get bored and lose interest if they see it all the time."

Harry grinned. "Are you bored with my scars yet?"

"No, not yet," sighed Ginny. "But you needn't worry; your eyes will always captivate me, even if your scars don't."

Harry feigned indignation. "So your attraction to me is purely physical is it?"

"Well, not entirely," said Ginny, the light in her eyes dancing playfully. "There's also the fame, and of course, the money."

Harry chuckled softly as Ginny ran her hand across his chest. As she leant over to kiss his neck, she whispered longingly in his ear.

"But mostly it's your beautiful soul."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: From London to Hogwarts

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	26. Chapter 26

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 26 : Winter's End

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 8

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The snow was still falling regularly as the end of February approached, and Harry and Ginny had settled back into an enjoyable routine of teaching, studying, and spending time with each other.

As Ginny had predicted, school life had returned to normal within days of their return to Hogwarts, but Harry had noticed a marked change in the attitude of the older Slytherin students. A few of the Slytherin students, including Klein, had taken Minerva McGonagall's advice and had left the school since the start of term feast, while most of the others had adopted a resigned demeanour, finally accepting that the war was over and that it was time to move on. Only a couple of students still bothered even glaring in Harry's direction, but none were game to make any further trouble for him.

In the Great Hall at Hogwarts, Harry was again the major topic of conversation, but to Harry's relief, it was not because he had been attacked this time. Copies of the _Quibbler_ were far more prevalent than usual, as Harry's interview with the paper was contained within. The interview had been conducted a week ago in Hogsmeade, Harry having used George's flat above the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop to give the interview, as it provided the most privacy without actually bringing a reporter into Hogwarts castle.

The interview itself had been a rambling and haphazard affair, with the _Quibbler_ reporter, Ebony, swinging between breathless awe at finding herself in Harry's presence, and random whimsical observations as she took note of the objects scattered throughout George and Verity's flat, the young reporter again reminding Harry of Luna Lovegood. Somewhere in the middle of all the surreal moments, a series of very pointed questions had been asked and answered.

While the interview was originally supposed to be about the year Harry had spent on the road with Ron and Hermione, Ebony had suggested that everybody already knew all about what Harry had been doing during the war, and she would prefer to cover his experiences since his return to Hogwarts.

They had discussed his success after sitting the N.E.W.T. exams early, and his enjoyment of teaching, particularly the pride he felt for his students after their great results in the first year exam. Harry had also spoken at length about his student's role in the King's Cross attack, and his gratitude for what they had done that day.

Ebony had used that opening to ask Harry about the attacks which had occurred over the holidays. Harry had spoken of his regret at the outcome of the King's Cross attack; both for the victims and for the two deaths he had caused.

As for the attack on the Burrow, Harry omitted the details of Draco Malfoy's actions, as he suspected Lucius and Draco were keeping themselves informed of developments within the magical world by reading the papers.

Instead, he had deliberately used Lucius Malfoy's name in full at every opportunity, as he talked about the frustration he felt at the lack of progress being made in the ongoing search for Lucius and his followers. Harry had also spoken vehemently of the help he was willing to offer to anybody who assisted him in bringing about an end to the ongoing situation.

As Harry had talked with Ebony, the time had passed by quickly, and Harry had become hungry enough that he had summoned Kreacher and asked him to bring some food for both himself and the reporter.

Ebony had been fascinated by the house-elf, and had listened in wonder as Harry had told her about inviting Kreacher to Christmas dinner. As Harry had talked about how Kreacher had formerly belonged to the Black family, a rather bold idea had occurred to him.

It was this idea that now found Harry preparing for a meeting with Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt in Minerva McGonagall's office. He had already discussed his idea with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, as he had some misgivings about it, but they had all encouraged him to talk to Kingsley about it. After all, it had worked for them before.

*

Draco Malfoy was a worried young man. He sat on the floor of the warehouse and read the _Quibbler_ article with mild interest, silently thanking Harry Potter for having the good sense not to mention his actions at the Burrow.

He sympathised with Potter's frustration, as he found himself reaching the end of his patience with his father; but unfortunately the situation had become far more complicated since they had made their escape from the Burrow following the failed attack.

To Draco's dismay, news of the attack had actually drawn several more of the less than reputable members of the magical community to Lucius, instead of discouraging others as Draco had predicted. Apparently some people were impressed that Lucius had even tried to attack Potter and the Weasleys.

Draco had watched with a growing sense of despair as his father's mood had improved and his zealous desire for revenge had been reinvigorated by the arrival of these new supporters. These new followers were mostly people who had lived on the fringes of the magical community, but now found their livelihoods had been taken from them as the Ministry cracked down on all those who dealt in the so called dark arts.

Now Draco found himself listening as his father proposed a series of plans, each more elaborate and ludicrous than the previous one. He had begun to regret his decision to stay with his father and try to reason with him. His father now treated him with barely concealed contempt, and he had begun to realise his father was lost to him.

All Draco could do now was watch and wait for an opportunity to get another message to the Ministry officials, warning them of the increased size of the group they now faced; but as they hadn't moved from the warehouse yet, he had been unable to leave a message burned into the floor again.

*

"That's an intriguing idea, Harry," said Kingsley, as he shared looks with Minerva, Arthur, and Gawain, as they sat by the fireplace in Minerva's office at Hogwarts.

Gawain looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think it could work?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. Kreacher was able to track down Mundungus Fletcher for us when we were hunting for Horcruxes, and Mundungus was very good at staying hidden. Kreacher may be able to find the Malfoys for us as well."

Harry swallowed as he felt his anxiety increase. He had just proposed that he have Kreacher try and locate the Malfoys, but a few doubts still nagged at him at the back of his mind. Arthur was watching Harry carefully, and he could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Harry, son, are you sure about this?" asked Arthur.

Harry sighed heavily. "Mostly," said Harry. "I'm not very comfortable asking Kreacher to do something that might put him in danger."

The idea of using Kreacher to try and locate the Malfoys had occurred to Harry while he was in the middle of giving the _Quibbler_ an interview. At first it had seemed like the perfect solution, but as Harry had thought through the possible ramifications of his idea, it had started to become a far riskier proposition than he had originally envisaged.

Beyond his worry about the danger involved, Harry had also had his concerns about sending the house-elf anywhere near people who were related to the Black family. Harry knew it was probably a baseless concern, but he could feel the doubt niggling at him as he thought of how Kreacher had betrayed Sirius. Of course, Kreacher was no longer recognisable as the same miserable soul that had been so badly mistreated by the Black family for years, but Harry was all too aware that Kreacher could certainly stretch his orders to breaking point.

Eventually Harry had dismissed his concerns about Kreacher's loyalty, as the little elf had only really ignored his orders recently so he could save Harry from dying on the floor of a bathroom within the Grimmauld Place house. Harry was confident that Kreacher would not be lured back to the Black family.

"I won't ask Kreacher to do anything more than locate the Malfoys," said Harry seriously. "He has already suffered enough at the hands of wizards."

"Of course," said Kingsley. "We understand your position, Harry. Personally, I think it's an idea that is too good to ignore. We have been achieving precious little up till now with our search for Lucius, so I would be grateful for any chance at finally resolving this problem."

While Gawain and Minerva readily agreed with Kingsley's position, Arthur remained silent as he looked thoughtfully into the brightly burning flames within the fireplace. Harry watched Arthur with interest. This was the side of Arthur which was reserved for his work, and Harry had rarely seen it before. The man he had always thought of as fun loving and eccentric when they had spent time together at the Burrow, became serious and introspective as he turned his thoughts over in his head.

Arthur looked up from the fire. "If Kreacher really could locate the Malfoys, perhaps he can also be of further assistance."

Arthur continued quickly as he saw Harry's eyes narrow.

"We are still trying to locate the mole within the Ministry. If the mole is contacting Lucius directly, Kreacher may be in a position to identify the mole for us."

Harry wasn't sure he liked this idea, or saw the need for it. "Why can't someone else watch for the mole once Kreacher has located the Malfoys?"

"Because Lucius is using a set of wards and charms to conceal his location from us," explained Arthur. "He may also have alarms in place to alert him to the presence of other magical people. Kreacher however, is not affected by wards like we are, so he could remain undiscovered until the mole reveals himself."

Harry knew that what Arthur was suggesting made sense, but he could already feel the guilt building as he contemplated asking Kreacher to spend who knew how long waiting outside in the cold for somebody who may or may not show up.

"I'll have to think about that, Arthur," said Harry guardedly. "Maybe we should just see if Kreacher will be able to find the Malfoys first?"

Gawain nodded. "Then I suggest we get started," his enthusiasm obvious.

"Alright," said Kingsley. "Harry, whenever you're ready, go ahead and set the task for Kreacher. Just remember, it is imperative that Kreacher is not detected."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I will set the task for him tonight," Harry informed the group, "but don't expect immediate results. It took Kreacher three days to track down Mundungus."

Harry saw the looks on the faces of the people around him fall a little as they contemplated the nervous wait they would now have to endure. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"There is one more thing. I will be asking Kreacher to return to me once a day just to check in; and to make sure he has one decent meal each day," said Harry, hoping the others would understand his position. "I know it may mean dragging his task out for longer than you all had hoped, but I want to try and minimise any discomfort that Kreacher may suffer."

To Harry's surprise, the others in the office were regarding him with smiles on their faces.

"Of course, Harry," said Kingsley. "Do whatever you think is best for Kreacher."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for understanding"

With that the meeting came to an end. Kingsley returned to the Ministry, while Gawain headed to the Great Hall with Arthur, who was going to take the opportunity to catch up with Ron and Ginny while he was here. As Harry started to follow Arthur and Gawain, Minerva asked him if he could spare a minute to have a few words with her.

As the office door shut behind Arthur and Gawain, Harry resumed his seat across from Minerva by the fireplace. As he looked at his Headmistress, Harry was startled to see an apprehensive expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry quickly.

Minerva fixed Harry with a piercing stare. "I was going to ask you the same question, Harry. I read your interview in the _Quibbler_ today, and I just wanted to see how you were feeling, as you did have a fair bit to say about the deaths of Pansy and the snatcher."

Harry felt a stab of guilt run through him as Minerva referred to the second person he had killed as 'the snatcher'. To Harry's continuing unease, the Ministry had not been able to identify the man he had killed, and to date; nobody had come forward to claim the body.

As Harry's mind swam with his regret and guilt, he realised Minerva was looking intently at him as he had failed to respond to her. He brought his thoughts back to the present as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm okay. I still wish I hadn't caused those deaths, and sometimes I have nightmares about the attack, but it's getting easier to deal with as time goes by."

Minerva gave Harry a look of sympathy. "You should make sure you don't let it get on top of you, Harry. Talking to someone about your feelings will help," advised Minerva.

"I talk to Ginny and Ron," said Harry, almost defensively.

"I know, Harry, but they do not understand the nature of what you are going through," said Minerva softly. "Perhaps you should consider talking to Gawain or Kingsley about it. They have both dealt with the same issues you now find yourself dealing with."

Harry lowered his head, starting to become uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Really, I'm okay, Minerva," said Harry weakly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Minerva eyed Harry warily, unconvinced by his claim, but she let the matter drop as she didn't wish to upset him.

"Very well," replied Minerva. "Just remember you don't have to do this alone."

Harry nodded as he made to stand up.

"Just before you go, Harry, I thought you might be interested to see something," said Minerva, brightening up considerably as she stood and made her way to her desk.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him as he watched Minerva extract a long piece of parchment from her desk and held it out for him. Harry took the parchment and scanned it quickly, seeing a list of names and signatures running down the parchment.

"What's this," asked Harry.

Minerva gave Harry a sly smile. "That, Harry, is another petition by students to be taught by Dumbledore's Army. This time, the petition was sent in by the third year students."

Harry grinned as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry."

Minerva laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, although my other Professors are starting to display signs of having ruffled feathers."

Harry didn't know what to say to that as Minerva peered at him.

"Harry," she asked, her tone becoming serious again, "have you ever considered a career in teaching?"

Harry focussed on Minerva, trying to see if she was joking. Once it became evident that she was serious, Harry felt a little anxious.

"Um… no, I haven't," stammered Harry.

"Well, you might want to think about it. I believe you would be an exceptional teacher," said Minerva cheerfully.

Harry grinned at his Headmistress. "I think Gawain and Kingsley might have something to say about that," warned Harry.

"Oh, don't worry about what other people want, Harry," advised Minerva. "You must do what is best for you."

Harry suddenly felt nervous as his mind raced. "I still want to be an Auror, Minerva."

"I understand, Harry. It's just something to keep in mind."

With that, Harry thanked Minerva for letting him use her office for the meeting, before he said his goodbyes and made his way down to the Great Hall to meet Arthur, Ginny, and Ron; his thoughts a complicated mess as the idea of teaching settled in the back of his mind.

*

Meanwhile, in the Headmistresses office, Minerva was smiling broadly as the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape both regarded her with wildly varying expressions.

Severus Snape's portrait was indignant at the very idea of Harry Potter becoming a teacher of a standard class.

"He is too young, and highly prone to overreaction," protested Snape. "Previously he has only taught a foolhardy group of teenagers; and now he instructs a very small group of children, of which he is only one of six teachers if I understand the arrangement correctly."

"He is the primary teacher for the muggle born class," replied Minerva patiently, trying not to smirk as Severus Snape glared out at her from his frame on the wall. "He has also produced some astonishing results, and I see no reason to deprive other children of his talents if he were to choose a career in teaching."

A serenely smiling Albus Dumbledore was listening to the conversation with mild amusement.

"Ah, but Severus, surely you do not still bare your grudge towards Harry now?" enquired Dumbledore.

"This is not personal, Albus," said Snape loftily. "I won't deny that Potter has achieved remarkable things, although I must point out that those remarkable acts were rarely carried out alone. He has been very fortunate in his selection of friends."

"Some might suggest that ability is an exemplary skill in itself. If only we could all be as fortunate in our choice of friends as Harry is," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling as he grinned at Minerva and Severus.

"Preposterous," snorted Severus. "His arrogance will only be encouraged further if you start to flatter his ego with thoughts of teaching, Minerva. Potter lacks the maturity to deal with children who are, after all, not much younger than he is. He may do well with a small group, but a full size class would be beyond him."

Dumbledore rubbed his chin and brushed away a few threads of long white hair which appeared to be tickling his face.

"As a matter of interest, Minerva, why did you ask Harry if he had considered becoming a teacher?" asked Dumbledore.

Minerva sighed as she looked at both portraits of her former colleagues. "Because I believe Harry would be an excellent teacher, of course."

Dumbledore held Minerva's gaze, until she realised he was waiting for a more substantial answer.

She sighed deeply again. "Harry has been so focussed on the Dark Arts for his whole life, and now he is determined to continue that pattern as he joins the Aurors. I was hoping I could show Harry that a future away from the dark and violent world he has grown up in was a real possibility."

Minerva continued as she began pacing between the two portraits. "Aside from becoming an Auror, teaching is the one thing I have seen him show a real passion for. He has a natural flare for it, particularly with the younger students, and I believe he would be an exceptional role model for the next generation."

"I know I will probably be hexed by Gawain Robards and Kingsley for planting the idea in Harry's mind, but I wanted him to know that a peaceful life was always an option; not that Harry would consider Hogwarts the most peaceful place he has known, of course."

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he listened, and Minerva couldn't help but notice that even Snape smiled at her observation. Minerva stopped pacing and drew herself up to her full height.

"Others could protect the world if Harry decided to do something else with his life; something else that I believe would be just as beneficial to the community as catching Death Eaters."

As Minerva finished talking she brought her eyes up to meet Dumbledore's, a look of defiance on her face. To her surprise, it was Snape that spoke first.

"Very well," said Snape resignedly. "Just make sure you know what you're doing?"

Minerva smiled as Snape began to mutter under his breath. She turned back to find Dumbledore peering at her.

"I know I have said this before, Minerva, but I think it bears repeating," said Dumbledore, a smile playing upon his lips. "You are certainly a worthy successor to this office."

*

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, Ginny by his side, as he carefully regarded the wide eyed little house-elf standing before him.

"Do you understand, Kreacher?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes, Master," replied Kreacher, even though a look of disbelief was etched on his face. "But it is not necessary."

Harry sighed. "I know, my friend, but I would feel a lot better knowing you are returning to Hogwarts once a day and having at least one hot meal."

Beside Harry, Ginny was struggling not to let her amusement at Harry's current predicament show. She had sat quietly and let Harry explain, in sombre tones, the task he wanted Kreacher to perform, his voice heavy with regret as he did so.

Ginny has watched as Kreacher puffed out his little chest and declared that he would be honoured to help Harry locate Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Worry had filled Ginny's mind as she saw the look of pride on Kreacher's grizzled old face turn to one of malice. She found herself contemplating whether or not Kreacher realised just how much he had been abused by his previous owners, now that he was treated so kindly by Harry. To Ginny it appeared that Kreacher could see revenge as a possible outcome of his task.

Meanwhile, Harry had carefully explained the task to Kreacher, hoping he had closed any loopholes in his instructions which may allow Kreacher to act of his own volition. While Harry had initially worried about Kreacher's loyalty, he instead found himself trying to make sure the house-elf didn't take matters into his own hands when it came to handing out punishment to the Malfoys.

Eventually Kreacher had acknowledged Harry's instructions, promising he would locate but not contact the Malfoys, and now he also agreed to return to Hogwarts once a day.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kreacher. We really appreciate your help."

Kreacher gave Harry and Ginny a low bow, his bat-like ears touching the stone floor. When he brought his head back up there was a large smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Master. I will set off immediately," croaked Kreacher, holding up his hand in preparation to snap his fingers and disappear.

Before the house-elf disappeared, Ginny interrupted him as she spoke rapidly.

"Why don't you have dinner with us before you go, Kreacher?"

Kreacher had frozen in place as he stared at Ginny. "I must perform my task, Mistress."

Harry quickly intervened. "I think your task can commence in the morning, Kreacher. How about you join us for dinner in the Great Hall, and then have a good night's sleep before you set out to find the Malfoys?"

Harry and Ginny both watched the little house-elf nervously as they awaited a response. All three of them were still trying to adjust to the complications of treating a house-elf with respect. Harry vowed to himself that once the search for the Malfoys was over, he would try and find a way to grant Kreacher his freedom, without the house-elf feeling like he had been abandoned.

Finally Kreacher beamed at Harry and Ginny. "Can I have ice-cream?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed as they stood from the bed.

"You can have anything you want," said Harry, his laughter fading as a potential problem occurred to him.

"Kreacher, how will the other house-elves in the castle react if they find out you were eating in the Great Hall?"

Kreacher shrugged before he started scratching his bald head with a long finger. "I do not know, Master," said Kreacher apologetically.

Ginny took Harry's hand. "If they have a problem with it, then we will just have to ask all the house-elves to join us."

Harry grinned at the thought of a hundred house-elves suddenly appearing in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Let's go and find out," said Harry, as he made his way to the door.

*

Draco Malfoy was trying to find out just how committed his father's new followers truly were. It was one thing to talk about revenge when you could remain safely anonymous, but another thing entirely when it came to taking real action.

Lucius's new supporters seemed reluctant to discuss their personal motivations with Draco, and he found himself flying blind as he tried to evaluate just how big a threat the Ministry now faced.

For starters, the numbers that had flocked to Lucius were genuinely startling to Draco. They were back to their original strength of ten, and this particular group of disgruntled malcontents were definitely a huge leap forward for his father as far as intelligence went. Draco doubted they would have the ruthlessness to attack children, as Goyle and Crabbe had done, but he was beginning to fear just what sort of damage they could inflict if they put the appropriate amount of effort into drawing up a realistic plan.

Draco sighed as he shook his head. If nothing else, their new group of companions had been able to provide decent food while they all waited for Lucius to announce his intentions. Draco just hoped it would be soon, or he really would have to take matters into his own hands; a prospect that terrified him beyond even the threat of Azkaban.

*

The crowd babbled excitedly as they watched the scene before them. Kreacher was devouring ice-cream so fast he appeared to be inhaling it, while Harry had buried his head in his hands in embarrassment as he sat beside the house-elf.

The constant slurping and happy humming of Kreacher had Ginny holding her sides as she fought to keep herself under control, while Harry's students had long ago abandoned any attempt at politeness in favour of raucous laughter.

Vicky and Mary sat opposite Kreacher as they also shared a bowl of ice-cream between them, while they chatted to Kreacher, asking him all manner of questions about house-elves, particularly about female house-elves.

When Vicky had asked Kreacher if he had a girlfriend, Harry had almost choked on his dinner, and he could have sworn he had seen Kreacher blush as the little house-elf lowered his gaze back to his large bowl of ice-cream.

As Harry tried to pretend he had not heard the question posed by Vicky, Ginny had nudged him in the ribs. Harry raised his eyes to look into the red face of Ginny. She pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the staff table.

"Do you think Minerva looks upset?" asked Ginny, her voice on the verge of laughter.

Harry had turned and looked at the Professor's faces arrayed along the staff table who were now watching him with interest. Despite the bushy beard, Harry could see that Hagrid was beaming at him, but it was Minerva McGonagall's face which Harry sought.

Minerva was regarding Harry without any outward sign of annoyance, but her impassive face was troubling Harry. He tried to give Minerva a small smile as he cocked his head to one side, hoping that Minerva could sense his apology through his look.

Harry had known Kreacher would attract attention if he ate in the Great Hall, so he and Ginny had purposefully sat at the back corner of the Gryffindor table, trying to shield Kreacher from view so as not to create a scene. In this endeavour, they had failed spectacularly.

The moment Ron had entered the hall with Hermione, their secret was out. Hermione had gasped and clutched at her chest, before she practically shouted Harry's name. The nearest students had turned in their direction to see what the commotion was all about, only to discover a house-elf sitting in their midst enjoying a plate full of food so big that it didn't look like it could all fit inside the little elf.

After that, Harry and Ginny had received a steady stream of visitors as they ate, all coming up with one false pretence or another as a reason they urgently needed to see Harry or Ginny. They had all stared at Kreacher in varying degrees of wonder, most of them never having seen a house-elf up close before.

That had changed when Harry's students had arrived, who made no attempt to conceal their curiosity. So now his students talked to Kreacher, who seemed pleased to discuss almost anything; while Harry looked for any sign either way of Minerva's feelings regarding his actions.

Finally Minerva's lips had twitched and curled into a smile she tried to hide, and Harry felt the relief run through him. He turned back to Ginny.

"Perhaps we should wrap this up before we push our luck too far," whispered Harry in Ginny's ear.

Ginny nodded while she giggled at the sight of Kreacher talking so animatedly with Vicky and Mary.

"That's probably a good idea," said Ginny, standing from the table. "Kreacher, it's time to go. Say goodnight now, kids."

Kreacher hopped down from his chair and bowed to each of the children, smiling as the children returned his gesture with bows of their own. Their goodnights complete, Harry, Ginny, and Kreacher made their way from the Great Hall and back to their quarters.

Once back inside their room Kreacher addressed Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you for the meal, Master and Mistress," croaked the house-elf. "I will now begin my task."

"Kreacher, you don't have to start until tomorrow," protested Harry.

"Yes, Master, Kreacher understands, but I will begin now. I will return each evening, only appearing before you, Master."

Harry nodded his agreement as he felt his throat burn and tears well in his eyes.

"Promise me you will be careful, Kreacher. Don't let anything happen to you," said Harry, a pleading note in his voice.

"I will be very careful, Master. Farewell," said Kreacher, before snapping his fingers and disappearing, leaving Harry with a strange sense of loneliness.

*

As Harry and Ginny had flouted a thousand years of tradition at Hogwarts by taking a non-human magical creature to dinner; far to the south, on the outskirts of London, another member of the magical community was also taking great risks.

This person however, was not acting out of nobility and decency, but was instead looking to bring about Harry Potter's downfall.

The man scurried quickly through the poorly lit industrial area, keeping his face covered and constantly looking back over his shoulder, as if expecting to see somebody following him. The man's paranoia was not without good cause.

This man had given Lucius Malfoy the secrets surrounding the security protecting the Burrow, and now he intended to aide his old benefactor one last time; not that he had been able to acquire any useful information to this point.

Over the last several weeks he thought he had spotted the same person following him around, and he knew he was probably being watched as he was one of the people who had known the security arrangements of the Burrow. The Ministry obviously knew somebody from the inside had been involved in the attack on the Weasley family home, and it was only natural that he would now be a suspect.

Just how much of a suspect he was at the moment, was an issue that was starting to get the better of his nerves. He glanced over his shoulder again as he dashed through the light being thrown by the grimy street light above. He looked back down the street and thought he saw movement. He pressed his back against a brick wall in the darkest area of the street he could find, as he peered back in the direction he had come from.

Finally, seeing no signs of movement in the distance, the man breathed out again. As he regained his composure, he told himself it was probably just the eerie shadows being created by the street lights that had caught his eye, causing his moment of panic. He continued to make his way towards his rendezvous with Lucius, starting to wonder if the time had now come to abandon his double life and make his stand with the Malfoys.

*

John Dawlish was a very experienced Auror, which was why he was now chastising himself as he crouched down behind a large metal waste bin in a dark alley, hoping he had not been spotted by the man he was following tonight; a man who just so happened to be walking through a deserted industrial area when he had no obvious reason for doing so.

Dawlish sighed inwardly as he stood up and prepared to move again. His boss, Gawain Robards, had seconded him out to assist Arthur Weasley's team try and identify the suspected mole within the Ministry, and after weeks of tailing clearly innocent workers, this was the first time he had seen anything even remotely suspicious.

He peered around the corner, scanning the darkened street. His heart began to race as he could no longer spot the man he had been following. He eyes darted frantically as he tried to see through the gloom. Just before he was about to begin swearing at himself, a far distant movement caught his eye. The suspect was on the move.

*

Harry and Ginny lay curled up together on the sofa in front of the fire. Harry was feeling miserable as he thought of the cold night he had sent Kreacher out into, while Ginny was silently hoping that Kreacher would reappear with good news any minute now. She knew it was unlikely, but she could almost see an end to the threat Harry and her family faced, and she wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

While Harry expected Kreacher's task to take days, if not longer, Ginny was still unable to fully relax as they began their long wait. Ginny looked up at Harry and could see the concern on his face.

"He'll be alright," she said reassuringly.

Harry bit on his bottom lip as he continued to stare at the flames. "I hope so," he said finally.

Ginny stood from the sofa, holding her hand out towards Harry. "Come on, let's go for a walk," suggested Ginny. "I can't sit around here just waiting all night."

Harry gave Ginny a small smile as he took her hand and stood up. Together they made their way out of their room. As they walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, Ginny had startled Harry as she grabbed hold of his arm and began speaking rapidly to him.

"I forgot to tell you, Dad was talking about the Burrow before you joined us earlier," said Ginny.

"What did he say?" asked Harry as he saw the light in Ginny's eyes.

"It's almost finished being rebuilt. Bill has been overseeing the last bits of work and he told Dad it would be ready within a week."

Harry grinned at the good news. "That's great, Gin."

As they continued walking, Harry listened to Ginny's happy banter as she talked about how much she was looking forward to seeing the Burrow again. At the same time, Harry was reminding himself to send an owl to Bill to make sure the extra work he had requested had been completed. Until tonight they had been communicating privately using Kreacher, but now that Kreacher was performing a much more important task, Harry didn't want to interrupt the house-elf. Instead, he would use Cyril.

*

Dawlish was now swearing under his breath. The man he had been following had disappeared without a trace, and Dawlish couldn't figure out how the man had done it.

He had trailed behind his suspect from a distance, and he had lost sight of the man when he had turned down a narrow alley to the left, about fifty metres ahead of him. Dawlish had rushed towards the alley's entrance as quickly as he dared, but as he cautiously peered around the corner and looked down the alley, he could see no sign of his target.

Dawlish was vexed by the mysterious disappearance, particularly because the alley was a dead end. The two walls which lined the alley were both over two stories high, and only one wall contained a door recessed into it. There had been no telltale 'pop' of apparation to announce his suspect's departure, so Dawlish surmised that the man was within the warehouse which bordered the alley.

Just to be sure, Dawlish drew his wand and cast the spell, _Homenum Revelio_ , to reveal if any other people were present. To his consternation, the spell revealed he was alone in the immediate area. He rubbed his forehead as he thought about what he should do. He had a good lead here, but he was alone with no idea of what he might be walking into. Caution was his best option now, so Dawlish backed slowly down the alley way and out into the street, before apparating to the Ministry to organise some assistance.

*

Lucius Malfoy was aiming his wand at the chest of the man who cowered before him. In his other hand he held a gently buzzing sensor which was alerting him to the presence of the unwanted visitor out in the alley.

"You were followed, Randall," spat Lucius.

The man before Lucius said nothing, realising now that it wasn't just shadows that had caught his attention as he made his way to the warehouse Lucius and his group were still hiding in.

Lucius glared at the man before him for another moment, before he turned on his heel and stalked across the warehouse floor, heading towards Draco and his followers.

"Everybody prepare to leave," he ordered, his angry voice echoing throughout the building.

The buzzing sensor suddenly went quiet, and Lucius regarded it with interest. Whoever was outside had now departed the area. He knew his time was short.

"Hurry," urged Lucius, as he started dragging people to their feet. "Our helpful friend has led the Ministry agents right to us."

That was all the motivation the group needed. Packs and bags were hastily filled with anything useful which still remained in the warehouse, while Draco hung at the back of the group and waited for his moment to act.

*

Harry and Ginny were looking very pleased with themselves as they presented their potion and its antidote to Professor Slughorn.

"Oho, this certainly looks correct," said Professor Slughorn excitedly. "Good colour and consistency. I wonder, would either of you be willing to test your own work."

All trace of satisfaction was wiped from Harry and Ginny's faces as they contemplated what Professor Slughorn had just asked them. Harry looked over his Professor's shoulder and could see Ron trying not to laugh. _Thanks, mate._

"Ahhh… actually, I'd really rather not if you don't mind, Professor," said Harry, starting to inch backwards away from Professor Slughorn and the two phials he was holding.

"Not feeling so brave today, Harry?" asked Professor Slughorn, raising an eyebrow as he grinned. "Oh well, I guess one must lead by example."

With that, Professor Slughorn tipped the contents of the phial containing the potion into his mouth and swallowed. The entire class gasped in shock as they watched their Professor grimace at the taste of the potion.

"I'm not sure that was such a good idea, sir," said Harry worriedly.

"Not to worry, my boy," said Professor Slughorn brightly; despite the fact his face was beginning to turn blue.

"Ah, sir," said Harry urgently, "I really think you should take the antidote now."

A knock on the door of the Potion's classroom startled everyone. Harry looked at the door as it swung open and Minerva McGonagall strode into the room. Harry spun back to face Professor Slughorn.

"Professor, please…" began Harry, until he noticed that Professor Slughorn had already emptied the phial which contained the antidote into his mouth.

Professor Slughorn's normal colour returned quickly, and Harry couldn't help but notice the look of relief which crossed his Professor's face.

"Well done to you both," said Professor Slughorn, starting to chortle as he saluted Harry and Ginny with the empty phial.

From the doorway, Minerva McGonagall saw the tense looks on the faces of the students start to relax. Whatever was going on, she thought she would probably prefer not to know.

"Excuse me, Horace," said Minerva politely. "I'm afraid I must ask Harry Potter to accompany me to the Headmistresses office."

Professor Slughorn waved a hand towards Harry, as if dismissing him. "Of course, of course, off you go, Harry. Miss Weasley can pack up your equipment for you."

Harry grabbed his Potions book and gave Ginny a sympathetic look.

"Actually," said Minerva, "Ginny should also attend my office with Harry." She turned her attention towards Ron and Hermione. "Ron, you should probably join us."

As Ron grinned, Hermione managed to give Minerva McGonagall a look that reminded Harry of a sad puppy dog. Evidently Minerva had also noticed Hermione's disappointment.

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes. "And Miss Granger too. I may as well complete the set."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all hurriedly packed their essential equipment into their bags, leaving behind a smelly mess which Professor Slughorn directed Seamus and Cho to clean up. Harry grinned and dodged a kick from a scowling Seamus as he made his way out of the classroom with the others, following Minerva to her office.

*

During the long trek through the castle from the dungeons to the seventh floor, the four friends had been unable to extract any hints from Minerva as to why they were being summoned to her office.

Harry had suggested that Kingsley would be waiting for them, but even this had failed to elicit a reaction from Minerva. Instead, Minerva had simply informed them that it was unwise to speak openly as they walked through the corridors.

Finally they had arrived at the Headmistresses office, and as the door swung open Harry was proven correct, as Kingsley Shacklebolt sat by the fireplace. However, the number of other people assembled in the room did come as a surprise to Harry and the others.

Kingsley turned towards the door and stood up as Harry and the others entered the office. His expression remained serious, rather than displaying the large smile Harry had become used to receiving from Kingsley when they met in this office. As Harry looked closer he noticed that Kingsley was obviously very tired.

"Come in, everyone," said Kingsley by way of a greeting. "We have some developments to discuss."

Harry made his way to the sofas by the fireplace and immediately realised there would not be enough seats for everyone. He drew his wand and conjured a number of small wooden chairs which he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all sat down on.

Harry looked around at the assembled group. Arthur Weasley and Gawain Robards both looked haggard as they sat leaning back into the comfortable sofas, while a man Harry recognised but couldn't remember where from, also looked like he would dearly like to go to sleep where he sat.

"Before we get started, let me introduce you to John Dawlish," said Kingsley as he looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

The unknown man's head jerked up and Harry could see him blink a few times as he focussed on Harry and the others. The man called Dawlish stood up and extended his hand to the four friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Dawlish, before he sat back down heavily onto the sofa.

Harry now remembered that he had first seen John Dawlish in this very office a few years ago, and again following the mock battle earlier this year.

"John is one of the Aurors that Gawain lent to Arthur to aide in the task of identifying the spy in our midst, and last night he achieved our first breakthrough in the case," explained Kingsley.

Harry exchanged looks with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. None of them spoke, but the curiosity was now clearly etched on their faces.

Kingsley continued. "As part of our efforts to identify the mole, John was following one of our suspects last night, when he was led to an industrial area on the edge of London. John lost the suspect at that point," Harry glanced at Dawlish and saw the Auror's head fall at the mention of his failure, "but not before he had trailed his suspect to a familiar location."

Harry tried to sit patiently, but he just wanted the facts quickly. As Kingsley resumed his story, it seemed Harry wouldn't get his wish.

"That location was the old warehouse the Malfoys had hidden in prior to the attack made on the Hogwarts Express. When John informed us of where he had been, I must admit I thought he was mistaken. I could not see any sane reason for the Malfoys to be back at the warehouse, but John was adamant, so last night we raided the warehouse again."

Harry sat bolt upright. "I thought you were going to take us with you if you found the Malfoys?"

Kingsley held up a hand to calm Harry. "There was no time, Harry, and I still couldn't believe that the Malfoys would have returned to a known hiding place. I was wrong. Evidence was found that the Malfoys had been there very recently; in fact they had probably only left after John had been in the vicinity."

"So we have missed them again?" asked Harry, trying to keep his frustration under control.

"Yes, we have," said Kingsley, before sighing deeply, "and thank Merlin we did. It would have been disastrous for us if they had still been there when we raided the warehouse."

Harry was confused now, and a glance at the others told him he was not alone. "Why, what's going on?"

"We found another message for us from Draco," said Kingsley simply.

Arthur withdrew a photograph form his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry noticed this photograph was much clearer than the last one. As he read the words, Harry suddenly understood what Kingsley meant when he said it would have been disastrous.

 _11 strong. Randall. DM_

Harry was stunned. "How did they get so many? I thought there were only four of them," asked Harry.

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders. "Evidently their numbers have grown. The size of the team I sent on the raid would have been overwhelmed very quickly if they had run into that number of prepared opposition."

Harry nodded his understanding while internally he fought back his sudden fear. Lucius now had a group that was stronger than the one he used to attack the Burrow with. As Harry was lost in his thoughts, he was interrupted as Hermione spoke.

"Who's Randall?" she asked, looking up from the photograph.

"The name of the man John was following last night is Randall Chormley. We are now confident that he is the mole that has been providing information to Lucius Malfoy," explained Kingsley. "He has not shown up for work today, and we have now discovered that he and Lucius were old schoolmates at Hogwarts. They were not in the same house or year, but that is the only connection we have identified so far. It is still unclear why he bears such a grudge towards you, Harry, but now that we can concentrate our efforts on just one man, I'm sure the reasons will come to light soon enough."

For the first time since Harry had entered the room, Kingsley smiled. "All in all, I'd say we had a very successful night."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. "But we don't know where these people are," he said weakly.

"True," agreed Kingsley, "but we know who the mole was, so now we also know what other information he may have had that concerns you or the Weasleys, and we know how many we still face."

"Thankfully John had the good sense to return to the Ministry and seek assistance, instead of charging into that warehouse and getting himself killed. We did miss them, but we didn't lose any of our people unnecessarily either. Trust me, Harry, it was a good result."

Harry considered what Kingsley was saying. "Okay, so now what?" asked Harry.

"Now, we wait for your house-elf to find Lucius."

Harry nodded. "Kreacher left last night. We should probably tell him about the warehouse. It would be a good place for him to start from."

The group seated around the office all agreed. Once Harry had called out for Kreacher, the old house-elf appeared with a 'crack', bowing as he stood in front of Harry.

"Yes, Master," croaked Kreacher, before he raised his head and looked around at all the people now staring at him.

"Kreacher," began Harry, "we know where the Malfoys were last night."

Kreacher nodded. "London, Master. Kreacher is tracking them."

The stunned silence filled the office. Eventually Harry found his voice again.

"You have found them already?" he asked incredulously. "Why didn't you contact me?"

Kreacher shook his head. "No, Master, I haven't found the Malfoys. There was no reason to contact you, Master"

"Then how did you know they were in London?"

"They revealed themselves as they departed, Master. I could sense Lucius Malfoy and his son. They were in London but no longer; now they are moving rapidly."

Harry regarded Kreacher with awe for a moment. House-elves truly were amazing creatures, and he told himself he should try and learn more about them in the future.

"Do you think you will be able to find them when they stop running?" asked Harry, as the rest of the assembled group all leant in, eagerly awaiting Kreacher's answer.

Kreacher gave a small shrug as his ears fell. "I believe so, Master, but the Malfoys are shielding themselves very well."

Harry rubbed his temples as he thought. Kreacher was already making progress, but evidently some obstacles still remained. They would need to find a way around the wards that Lucius was using if they wanted to speed up their progress. Harry had no idea how to do that, but for now he was just glad that Kreacher was achieving anything.

"You're doing really well, Kreacher. Would you like to take a break for a little while?" asked Harry kindly.

"It is not necessary, Master. I will continue my task," croaked Kreacher.

"Very well," said Harry. "Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed. "You are welcome, Master."

Once Kreacher disappeared, Harry looked up into the face of a smiling Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You know," mused Kingsley, not talking to anyone in particular. "The Ministry really should look into employing some house-elves. They're incredibly gifted beings."

Harry smiled as he heard Hermione gasp beside him.

"So what's our next move?" asked Ron.

"We wait for Kreacher to find the Malfoys, and we continue our own efforts to track them," said Kingsley. "I'm afraid those are the only options left open to us, unless Mr Chormley returns to work of course," concluded Kingsley.

After that the meeting broke up and people headed off. Arthur had stayed for a few minutes and talked excitedly about his impending return to the Burrow, and Harry could see his relief now that the mole had been identified and the threat he posed removed.

Finally, Harry and Ginny made their way back to their room, Harry feeling a sense of confidence as he thought about the new developments and where they might lead. Winter's end was upon them, and as the seasons shifted Harry could sense an end to this frustrating time approaching.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Winter's End

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	27. Chapter 27

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 27 : The Sins of the Father

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 5

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The following few days had dragged out for Harry as he awaited each evenings report from Kreacher. He tried to maintain a calm exterior and concentrate on his teaching duties and his own studies during the day; but each night he sat and waited in his room, biting back on his own impatience.

Kreacher had appeared each night as directed, but had been unable to make any further headway with his task of locating the Malfoys. Kreacher had told Harry that the Malfoys had stopped running for now, but they were once again hidden beyond the house-elf's sight. As Harry's frustration threatened to get the better of him, welcome relief had come in the form of a trip on Saturday morning to a familiar location.

*

The Burrow stood before them, and from his vantage point at the boundary of the property, Harry could not tell which bits were original, and which had been rebuilt following the fire which had guttered the bottom floor.

To his left, Molly and Arthur had both been overcome with emotion as they looked at their family home reborn from the ashes. While tears flowed down Molly's face, her happiness was almost bursting out of her. She held tightly onto Arthur's arm as they began to make their way up the dirt path towards the house.

Behind them, their children and their partners stood and waited, all feeling it was best to let their parents enjoy their restored house by themselves for a few minutes. While they waited, Bill had caught Harry's eye and motioned for him to join him by the old stone shed.

"I'll be back in a minute, Gin," said Harry as he made his way towards Bill.

Ginny had watched as her brother and Harry had spoken quietly, both of them casting nervous glances towards the Burrow. Within the predicted minute, Harry had returned to Ginny's side, and was now doing everything in his power to ignore the very intense stare he was receiving from her.

"What have you two done?" whispered Ginny, as she leaned in close to Harry.

Harry kept his gaze focussed on the house in the distance, not game to look Ginny directly in the eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," he said as innocently as he could.

Ginny stepped in front of Harry, her eyes now boring into his. "Harry Potter. Don't make me do something you will regret," she warned sternly.

Harry swallowed and looked around at Bill, who appeared to be pretending not to notice the predicament Harry now found himself in. Harry looked back at Ginny, and he felt his resolve weakening by the second.

"It's nothing to worry about," said Harry weakly. "I was just checking that the plans had been followed by the builders."

"What plans?" demanded Ginny. "I didn't see you two holding any plans."

Harry looked around again and noticed that Ginny's steadily rising voice had now attracted the attention of the rest of the assembled group. Harry saw that Bill at least had the decency to look sheepish by this point.

Harry sighed resignedly. "Bill and I have added one or two little improvements to the Burrow. Bill was just telling me that the work had been carried out as discussed."

"Discussed by who? You and Bill?" asked Ginny. "I thought the plan was to rebuild the house exactly as it had been before?"

Harry was suddenly worried that Ginny seemed to be becoming upset.

"It has been," said Harry reassuringly. He leant in and whispered in Ginny's ear. "We have added a couple of features similar to the ones in the plans for our house, that's all."

Ginny visibly relaxed as understanding dawned. She pulled back from Harry and he could see the quizzical look on her face.

"So why the secrecy then?"

"It was supposed to be a fun surprise for everybody," said Harry, smiling at Ginny. "Now you will just have to act surprised along with the others."

"Oh," said Ginny awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her lips softly. "My Ginny. Should we go and have a look at the house?"

Ginny nodded as she grinned. "Definitely."

*

While their children waited outside with their partners, Molly and Arthur had stepped through the front door and into their repaired home.

Molly had been lost for words as she surveyed the living room. While the sofas and other furniture were clearly not their old belongings, it was apparent Bill had tried to source as many pieces as he could that were of the same style and from the same era as the original furniture had been.

Molly had cried as Arthur put his arm around her. She had looked up at her husband's face to see he was grinning from ear to ear. Apart from his shed, this was Arthur's favourite room in his house. It had been the site of so many happy occasions for him, and he was left feeling overwhelmed as he admired the effort that had gone into recreating this room.

From their vantage point at the doorway, they could both see that the staircase had been rebuilt, and while it looked similar, it now also looked a good deal sturdier than the previous improvised contraption that had wound its way up the centre of the house.

Molly couldn't contain herself as she bustled through the living room and into her beloved kitchen. She gasped as she tried to take it all in. Again it was remarkably similar to the original house, but the pots and pans, along with the table and chairs, appeared to be new items.

Molly ran her hand across the top of the new oak table, feeling her throat burn as she struggled to contain her emotions. She glanced at the items around the kitchen as she slowly circled the room. When she reached the back door and turned around she had been startled to find her entire family standing by the fireplace between the kitchen and the living room, watching her intently.

As she felt the sting of tears in her eyes, Molly had noticed that Bill in particular was looking very nervous. This had been his project, and he was evidently rather anxious about how it was going to be received.

Molly pulled a handkerchief from out of her sleeve and dabbed at her wet eyes. When she looked up at Bill again she was smiling broadly.

"It's wonderful, Bill," she said shakily.

Bill exhaled loudly, the colour returning to his scarred features. He stepped forward to his mother and embraced her tightly. When he broke apart from his mother, he had looked back over his shoulder and grinned at his family.

"It wasn't just me, Mum. Everyone pitched in when we tried to work out exactly how the house had looked," explained Bill.

Molly moved towards her family as started hugging them all one by one. "Thank you all so much."

"There is one more thing you should probably be aware of, Mum," said Bill, as he made his way to the back door.

Standing by the fireplace, Harry grinned as he watched Bill. He felt his heart start to race and he just hoped Bill had already tested this before today.

By the back door, Bill drew his wand and tapped it against the wall. Molly gave a yelp of fright as the floor began to vibrate beneath her. The rest of the family all exchanged confused looks with one another while Ginny gripped Harry's arm tightly.

As they all looked on, the back wall which Bill was standing beside began to move further out. The room was growing steadily larger, and Harry looked down and could see the table was also lengthening; new chairs popping into existence on either side of it as the space became available.

Once the table was large enough to comfortably seat twenty people, Bill stopped tapping the wall with his wand. He turned back to look at his astonished parents.

"What do you think?" he asked warily. "We were always short on space in here, and Harry suggested this idea after seeing it at the Halloween Ball at Hogwarts."

Molly and Arthur were currently lost for words, but Ron had no such problem.

"That's bloody brilliant, that is," said Ron, as he moved to the table and sat down on one of the chairs which had just appeared.

Bill held his wand against the wall, mischief in his eyes as he watched the table start to retract to its original size. Ron looked apprehensive as the chairs started to disappear. He fell to the floor with a thump as his chair vanished from beneath him. Ron glared at Bill as he picked himself up off the floor, while the rest of the family laughed.

"You prat," grumbled Ron, before he joined in his family's laughter.

Bill quickly expanded the room again, before he made his way over to the stove. It was only now that Molly noticed there were two stoves.

"As the room expands, so does everything else. If you are going to have fifty people sitting in here, the kitchen also becomes big enough to cook for fifty," explained Bill, resting against the cold black metal of the stove.

Molly clutched at her heart while Arthur put his arm around his wife as he feared she may be about to collapse. He led her gently to a chair at the table, shooting Bill a warning glance that clearly indicated that it would not end well for him if Molly's chair disappeared from beneath her.

Ginny moved from beside the fireplace and sat down opposite her mother. "Are you okay, Mum?"

Molly extracted her handkerchief again and wiped her eyes dry. "Yes, dear," sighed Molly, before she smiled brightly. "I think I just need a minute to take it all in."

The rest of the family then joined Molly at the table. Charlie produced a bottle of Firewhiskey which resulted in him being admonished by Molly as it was not yet midday. Instead, Ron and Hermione had started to make everyone a cup of tea, and the family settled in and began to marvel at the rebuilt house.

As the morning had drawn out, Harry noticed Bill quietly step out the back door. Harry stood and made his way to the back door, tapping Arthur on the shoulder as he passed him and indicating that he should follow him. Ginny had watched Harry go with curiosity, wondering what he was up to as the back door closed behind him and her father.

*

When Molly had finally realised that it was now the middle of the afternoon, she had announced that she would make lunch for everybody. It was only then that she noticed her husband, Bill, and Harry were nowhere to be found. As she began to prepare the meal for her family, she had sent Ginny to find the missing men.

Ginny had headed straight out the back door and into the garden. She had looked around both sides of the house but had been unable to see any sign of Harry or her father. As she walked around the front of the house, she had spotted an unfamiliar sight in the dirt outside the front door. It took her a moment to realise that the marks in the dirt were the tyre tracks of a car. A car, Ginny suddenly realised, that had been missing from out the front of the house when they had arrived.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Ginny followed the tyre tracks across the yard until she came to the doors of her father's shed. _Uh oh_ , thought Ginny as she heard the sounds of laughter coming from inside the wooden shed. She cautiously opened the door and peered inside.

Ginny's jaw dropped as she tried to comprehend the sight that now confronted her. Her father's dusty and cramped shed stood before her as she had always remembered it; but a wall no longer stood where the shelves ended. Instead, a cavernous room lay beyond the shelves, several times larger than the shed should have been able to contain.

Ginny inched her way down between the old shelves, her mind starting to catch up with what was going on. Bill and Harry had given her mother an expanding kitchen; this appeared to be the surprise they had organised for her father.

The walls of the new expanded shed were lined with work benches and equipment Ginny was not familiar with; while overhead, bright white lights were suspended from the ceiling. Beneath the lights sat the Ford Anglia, and Ginny smirked as she saw the bottom half of her father hanging out from under the raised bonnet.

Ten yards away, Bill and Harry were standing together by one of the strange pieces of equipment, trying to read a book of some kind that had a picture of that very piece of equipment on the cover. Ginny watched as Bill leaned down and opened a cupboard under the nearest work bench, and stood back up holding a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Care for another drink, Arthur?" asked Harry as he began conjuring glasses while Bill opened the bottle.

Arthur's head emerged from beneath the cars bonnet, a large streak of grease already smeared across his brow. "Yes, thanks," he said, before his head disappeared back into the car's engine bay.

Ginny couldn't restrain herself any longer. "You cheeky sods," she said loudly, her voice echoing off the walls as she stepped out from between the shelves.

Bill and Harry froze in the middle of pouring drinks, while a loud bang announced that Arthur had just smacked his head on the car bonnet in surprise as he spun around and straightened up.

Ginny was trying to glare at the three men, but the laughter was already threatening to overcome her as her body began to shake.

"Um…," began her father, looking from Ginny to Harry and Bill, "do something."

Harry and Bill abandoned the bottle of Butterbeer, leaving it suspended in mid air as they rushed towards Ginny. Ginny was so startled she didn't even have time to react before she found Harry and Bill were both holding her by an arm each.

"What…" uttered an astonished Ginny.

Arthur raised his hands. "It's not what it looks like, sweetheart," he said, as he ineffectively tried to use his body to shield Ginny's view of the immense room. "Your mother doesn't need to know about this."

Ginny couldn't help herself now, as a snort escaped her. Meanwhile, Harry and Bill started to have a disagreement over the top of her.

"I thought you locked the door," said Harry, a note of exasperation in his voice.

"No, I was the first one inside. You should have locked it."

"You had the keys."

"Keys? Some wizard you are. Why didn't you seal the door?"

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Harry.

Bill rolled his eyes. "How about you go and lock the door while I come up with a plan to keep your girlfriend here quiet."

"That was some secret operation, boys," said Arthur, interrupting their bickering. "A curse breaker, a future Auror, and the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement; and we forget to lock a wooden door."

Ginny burst out laughing as she saw her father shaking his head as he muttered to himself. It took her a few moments before she was able to get herself back under control. When she looked at Harry and Bill again they both looked a little embarrassed.

"So this is what you three have been doing for the last two hours," said Ginny, laughter again almost overcoming her, "drinking Butterbeer in the shed while tinkering with the car."

Arthur, Harry, and Bill all hung their heads.

"I tell you what," said Ginny, grinning happily. "How about you pour me a drink, and we'll keep this our little secret."

Harry and Bill both chuckled while a look of relief crossed Arthur's face.

"That's my girl," said Arthur, beaming at his daughter.

"We'd better hurry though," warned Ginny. "Mum will have just about finished getting lunch ready and she wants us all back inside."

Fifteen minutes later the group exited the shed and headed back towards the house, talking animatedly and laughing loudly. Halfway between the shed and the back door, they noticed that Molly was standing in the back garden glaring in their direction. Silence fell as they filed passed Molly. Bill inclined his head towards his mother as he walked by her; Harry, Ginny, and Arthur all following his lead.

"Mother."

"Molly."

"Mum."

"Dear."

Molly turned on her heel and followed the four of them inside for lunch, silently cursing the baffling phenomenon of men and their sheds, and hoping Ginny wasn't falling into that strange world of old junk and broken contraptions.

*

Draco was feeling distracted as he tried to focus on the television in the corner of the living room of the terrace house they had taken over. He had been captivated by the images on the screen for the last few days, but now the sound of constant warbling from one of his father's sensors was beginning to irritate him. It had been sounding on and off since they had first arrived at their new hideout.

The incessant grumbling of the others scattered around the living room was also pushing Draco's tolerance to its limit. He pushed himself up out of the chair he had been sitting in, and made his way through the large living room and into the kitchen. In the kitchen he found his father seated at a small, glass topped table, an array of sensors spread out in front of him.

"What keeps making that noise?" asked Draco impatiently.

Lucius looked up at him, and Draco could see the dark circles around his father's eyes. He wondered if his father had slept at all since they had arrived at this house in Bath. Lucius's paranoia was now going unchecked by any semblance of reality, and Draco thought his father may have actually suffered a mental breakdown.

"Someone is nearby," said Lucius, returning his gaze to the sensors in front of him.

"Is this the same someone that set off the sensor last night?" asked Draco.

"How should I know?" snapped Lucius, bringing his head back up to glare at his son.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Another wizard lives in the area close by, father. That's all it is."

"Don't be naïve, Draco," spat Lucius. "It is that sort of assumption that will lead to your downfall."

Draco bit back on his sudden anger. He worked his jaw in circles as he tried to unclench his teeth.

"Just turn the thing off," suggested Draco, after he had regained his composure.

Draco felt the tension start to spread through his body as his father stood up from the table and glowered at him.

"So like your mother," hissed Lucius. "Always looking for the easy way out. She quit when things got too uncomfortable for her as well. She lacked the will to do what was necessary to win, and I see now that she has passed that defect on to you."

The blood pounded in Draco's head. His rage overcame him for a split second, and he snatched the beeping sensor off the table and hurled it against the wall on the far side of the kitchen, where it shattered into pieces before falling to the floor.

An eerie silence suddenly filled the house, until a small cheer came from the direction of the living room. Clearly someone else agreed with Draco's actions. Draco ignored the distraction from the living room, instead watching his father intently, waiting to see what sort of reaction his rash behaviour would result in.

Lucius drew his wand so quickly that Draco didn't have time to react. As he felt the wand being forced roughly into the soft skin under his chin, Draco was rising up on his toes as he tried to back away from his father. It was a futile gesture as Draco found himself pinned against a wall; his father now applying so much pressure that Draco was sure the wand was going to pierce his skin.

Draco gripped his father's arm, trying to force the wand out from under his chin as fear stabbed at his heart. His father's face was contorted with fury as he brought his face so close to Draco's that their noses almost touched. Draco grunted from the effort of trying to restrain his father's arm.

Lucius relaxed the pressure he was applying slightly as he saw his son's eyes widen in fear.

"Treason will not go unpunished, Draco," said Lucius coldly. "You would do well to remember the fate that befell your mother."

Lucius withdrew the wand from under Draco's chin, letting his son fall to the floor gasping for breath. He turned and looked at the kitchen doorway, which was now filled with onlookers, startled by the way he had treated his son.

"Go about your business," said Lucius threateningly. "This is between my son and I."

Lucius turned back to face his son and knelt down. Regret suddenly flooded his mind. He had gone too far, and he knew it. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder, feeling his son flinch at his touch.

"Forgive me, Draco."

Draco brought his head up and glared at his father. Pushing himself to his feet, Draco was overcome by strange emotions. As the pain subsided, he had a moment of clarity. He was no longer afraid of the man he had worshiped his whole life.

"Will you stun me, as you did my mother? Will you throw me to the Ministry if it serves your purpose?" asked Draco, his voice dripping with venom.

Lucius paled as his son's words tore at him. He looked into Draco's eyes, and for the first time he could see no fear in him. Lucius watched helplessly as Draco walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

 _It's all starting to come apart_ , thought Lucius bitterly. He needed to regain control of the situation quickly. The others had seen how he treated his own son, and it would not take long before they started to abandon him if they thought they would also be treated so poorly.

*

Within the Great Hall at Hogwarts, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. He was feeling dejected as his original optimism for a quick solution to the Malfoy situation had not come to pass. In fact, it had been weeks without any further progress, and Harry's guilt for setting Kreacher's ongoing task was steadily growing with each passing day.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost midday, and Ginny would be finished with her Herbology lesson soon. He sighed loudly as he rubbed his neck and stared at the ceiling.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look between themselves. They were becoming worried by Harry's increasingly despondent mood of late, as well as fighting their own sense of frustration at the lack of progress in locating the Malfoys, to the point where Ron had voiced the opinion that it would help if the Malfoy's attacked them again because then at least they would have had a chance to capture the buggers.

Even Harry's students had started to notice that their teacher had lost some of his enthusiasm lately. Their learning was still progressing at a rapid rate, but the sense of fun in their lessons had been replaced by a more subdued atmosphere.

"How about we get our brooms out and go for a fly when Ginny gets here?" suggested Ron, trying to come up with anything that would break Harry's dour mood.

Harry looked across the table at Ron, knowing that his friend was only trying to help, but inwardly jealous that Ron could take the whole situation so casually. He knew he was not very much fun to be with at the moment, but he just didn't seem to be able to cheer himself up. If they didn't make any further progress soon, he was considering sitting in the middle of Diagon Alley until Lucius Malfoy came to him. He would do just about anything to stop the maddening frustration at this point.

*

Meanwhile, in an upstairs bedroom of a terrace house in Bath, Draco Malfoy seethed as he considered his options. He needed to get away from his father so he could think clearly, but he was unsure what other wards may be protecting the house at the moment. If he left, there was a very real possibility he would not be able to return, even if he wanted to.

His mind raced as possibilities occurred to him. He no longer wanted anything to do with his father, and the clues he had left for the Ministry appeared to have achieved little if anything. If he left his father's refuge now, he could make his way to the Ministry and hand himself in. The idea appealed to him, but he wanted to think things through carefully once he had calmed down. He knew he wasn't in any fit state to make a good decision at the moment.

A knock on the bedroom door startled Draco from his reverie. He stared at the door but made no attempt to open it. After a minute, his father's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Draco, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I overreacted."

Draco continued staring at the door, but he could think of no response for his father.

"Please, Draco, we need to talk."

Draco turned away from the door and looked out the window into the garden below. Now his father was sorry. He could not recall a time when he had ever heard those words come out of his father's mouth. But for Draco the damage had been done, and today's confrontation was merely the last straw.

Tonight, he would make his move and let the pieces fall where they may.

*

"Come to bed, Harry," said Ginny softly, trying to ease the tension she was feeling as she watched Harry sitting at the desk in their room, pouring over his class schedule. "It's nearly midnight. You can organise your schedule tomorrow."

Harry sighed as he looked across the room and saw Ginny sitting up in the bed. She looked troubled, and he didn't blame her. He knew he was becoming a little tiresome to live with at the moment, but he couldn't seem to help it. Doing his paperwork was distracting him from his thoughts right now, but Ginny had seen right through him as she always did.

Harry dropped his quill on the desk and stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to work some of the tension out of his shoulders. He made his way to the bed and sat down next to Ginny. He placed his hand on her cheek and put his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he whispered. "I'll try not to let it get to me so much anymore. I promise."

Ginny smiled sadly as she pulled back and looked at Harry's tired face.

"Is it really the Malfoy's you're worried about, or is it Kreacher?" asked Ginny.

Harry's face fell. "Kreacher, mostly," he answered honestly.

"Then why don't you call him back and let the Ministry find the Malfoys?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I can. Kreacher would feel like he had failed if I stopped him now, and I don't want him to think he needs to punish himself."

Ginny was left speechless by Harry's words. Like Harry, she had fretted over the discomfort Kreacher may be suffering as he carried out Harry's orders, but she had never considered the full ramifications involved. Despite the remarkable change that had occurred in Kreacher since Harry had become his Master, he was still a slave, and as such he was still bound by the rules of his bond with Harry.

Ginny shuddered at the thought of Kreacher punishing himself because of something Harry had ordered him to do which he failed to complete. She put her arms around Harry and held him, finally understanding why he was so troubled.

*

In the dead of night, Draco made his way quietly down the stairs, testing each step for creaks as he went. After what felt like an eternity, he found himself at the front door of the house. He looked back over his shoulder as the sound of snoring coming from the living room spooked him.

He grasped the door handle in one hand, and drew his stolen wand in the other. If there were wards or sensors on the doors, he may have to act quickly. He needed to be ready if running didn't work.

The handle turned easily in his hand and the door swung open almost silently. Only the sound of the door rubbing on the carpet could be heard, and to Draco it sounded very loud, as if each bristle of carpet was deliberately trying to alert his father to the late night departure of his son.

The cool night air wafted into the house through the open door. Draco wasted no time as he stepped through the door and pulled it closed behind him. The loud click of the doors metal latch startled him and he froze, straining to hear any sounds of movement coming from inside the house.

After a minute Draco was sure that nobody had heard his departure. He turned and hurried down the concrete path to the front gate of the little garden. Once through the gate, he turned right and began making his way down the dark street. He didn't know where he was going for the moment, but he knew he had to keep moving.

About a hundred yards from the house, Draco passed through the wards his father had set. He didn't notice a thing. As Draco walked away from the house and his father, his world had never felt darker.

*

It was a vastly different situation for Kreacher. For Kreacher, as Draco crossed the wards in darkness, it was like a light turning on for him. His objective was in the open for the first time since the people he tracked had departed from the London warehouse.

Kreacher considered his options, wondering if he should physically verify that a Malfoy was in the open, or if he should return to his Master. He knew it was the Malfoy boy who he could now sense, but not the father. His orders were very clear that he was not to be seen by any of those whom he tracked, but only to report the location back to his Master.

Kreacher smiled as he snapped his fingers, disappearing with a 'crack'.

*

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the light tried to penetrate his eye lids. Bony fingers began prodding his shoulder until he could ignore it no longer. He opened his eyes, only to have his vision filled with a blurry house-elf. He sat up and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"Kreacher?" rasped Harry, his voice still thick with drowsiness.

The little house-elf gave a small bow. "Master, I have located the Malfoy boy."

Harry started to nod as a yawn escaped him. It took another few seconds before it finally registered to him what Kreacher had just said. Adrenaline surged through his body, leaving him feeling dizzy and breathless for a moment.

"You found him? Where is he?" asked Harry almost frantically, feeling Ginny stir behind him as he tried to calm himself down.

Ginny's arm wrapped around his waist.

"It's alright, Harry," murmured Ginny, "it's only a dream. Go back to sleep."

Harry's thoughts came to a sudden halt as he tried to figure out what Ginny was mumbling about. _She must think I'm having a nightmare_ , he realised. He looked back at Kreacher just to make sure he was really there. Sure enough, his house-elf stood before him waving a lamp and grinning broadly.

"Sorry, Kreacher. Where is he?" asked Harry again.

"Bath, Master. He is walking alone." answered Kreacher as he placed the lamp on the bedside table.

Harry considered this for a second. "He's not with his father?"

Kreacher's smile faded. "I cannot sense the father, Master. The boy is alone," said Kreacher dejectedly as he placed the lamp on the bedside table.

Harry was deeply troubled by this. If Draco had abandoned his father, then he would no longer be able to leave clues for the Ministry about the movement and numbers of the Malfoy group.

"How long ago did you find him?" asked Harry urgently.

"Minutes ago, Master," answered Kreacher.

 _Only minutes_ , thought Harry. _There is still a chance._

He knelt down in front of Kreacher. "Kreacher, I need to change your orders."

"Of course, Master. Kreacher is ready."

"I need you to take a message to Draco Malfoy for me," said Harry, his voice shaking.

Kreacher's ears pricked up at that. "You wish me to contact the Malfoy boy, Master?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but you must make sure that when you contact him he is alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. What is the message you wish me to deliver?" asked Kreacher

Harry's thoughts raced. He needed to be very careful now. He knew he was doing something that had the potential to end disastrously, and Kingsley and Gawain may be less than impressed when they find out what he had done, regardless of the outcome.

"Actually, it's more of a question," explained Harry, as he told Kreacher exactly what he wanted.

*

Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued walking the deserted streets of Bath. For the first few minutes after leaving the house, he had felt invigorated, but now Draco felt a crushing sense of despair. He was now truly alone.

As he walked aimlessly, he had reached a decision. He would wait until the morning and then go to the Ministry and hand himself in. He didn't think turning up there in the dead of night would be a very wise move.

A cracking sound came from a short distance behind him. Draco spun and pulled his wand out. He scanned the dark street for any sign of the source of the disturbance. Draco was just about to put his wand away when he heard the sound of light footsteps coming towards him.

"Who's there?" he whispered. "Show yourself."

As Draco peered into the gloom, he could finally make out a very short figure with bat like ears moving towards him. He was so stunned he didn't even think to run. Within seconds a house-elf stood before him; a very familiar house-elf. The house-elf inclined its head towards him.

"Master Malfoy, I come to you with a question on behalf of my Master," croaked the house-elf.

Draco was still trying to catch up with what was happening.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy. I am Kreacher. I served the house of Black for many years."

 _So that's where I know this creature from_ , thought Draco. He brought his wand up and pointed it squarely at the house-elf's chest. He knew how to deal with this sort of creature.

"Who sent you? How did you find me, elf?" demanded Draco.

Kreacher looked up at Draco with barely concealed contempt. "My Master sent me. I found you because my Master asked me to find you," said Kreacher by way of an explanation.

"Who is your Master?" asked Draco impatiently, his grip tightening around his wand.

"Harry Potter," said Kreacher.

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he looked around wildly, as if expecting Harry to step out of the night at any moment.

"My Master has a question for you, Master Malfoy," said Kreacher, as he started to tap his foot.

Draco brought his focus back to the house-elf, his wand hand falling back to his side. "What's the question?" he asked weakly.

"What are your intentions?"

*

Ginny's eyes snapped open at the sound of the sharp 'crack' coming from inside her room. She instinctively grabbed her wand from the bedside table and sat up, looking around the room and seeing only Harry and Kreacher standing before her. They both stared at her for a moment before Harry knelt down and turned his attention back towards Kreacher.

"So, what did he say?" asked Harry.

"He said you didn't need to worry about him anymore, Master," croaked Kreacher. "He said he was going to surrender to the Ministry in the morning."

"It's not him I'm worried about," said Harry, a grimace crossing his face.

Ginny was bewildered as she listened to Harry and Kreacher talking. Something had happened but she couldn't work out what.

"What's happened, Harry?" she asked nervously.

Harry glanced at her. "Hang on a minute, Gin," he said, his brow furrowing as he tried to think.

"Kreacher, take this question back to Draco for me. 'Can you tell me where to find your father and his followers?' Go, Kreacher, quickly," urged Harry.

As Kreacher disappeared, Ginny leapt out of bed and stepped rapidly across the room to Harry. She could feel her pulse starting to quicken as she replayed Harry's words over in her head again.

"Kreacher's found Draco?" she asked rapidly.

Harry looked at her and he could see the fire in her eyes now. "Yes, but he's not with Lucius anymore."

Ginny's excitement started to grow. Finally, something was happening. She rushed around the room and began putting on jeans and a jacket. As she grabbed her shoes, she sat down on the corner of the bed and started pulling them on.

In the middle of the room, Harry was baffled as he watched her dart around.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ginny looked up from her shoe tying task. "I'm getting ready, of course," she replied, giving Harry a look of disbelief. _What else would I be doing?_

"Ready for what?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"To get Malfoy," replied Ginny simply.

Harry regarded Ginny for a moment. "We don't know where Lucius is at the moment, Gin. It appears that Draco has left the group and is intending to hand himself in. I'm trying to find out what I can, using Kreacher to talk to him, but it won't matter if Draco doesn't tell me what I need to know."

Her shoes tied, Ginny stood up. "So let's get Draco and force the answers out of him," she suggested.

Harry smiled at Ginny's idea. "It wouldn't work, Gin. By the time we could learn anything useful, Lucius will have noticed that Draco is missing, and then he will simply move on again. Then we won't even have Draco slipping us information anymore."

A 'crack' announced Kreacher's return. Harry spun and faced the house-elf, looking expectantly at him.

"Master," said Kreacher, bowing. "The Malfoy boy seems reluctant to answer your question."

Harry sighed loudly. "What did he say, Kreacher?"

"He asked me why you couldn't find his father on your own, Master," said Kreacher apologetically. "He said he has already tried to help you and the Ministry, but you did nothing."

Harry regarded Kreacher with concern as he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Alright," said Harry soothingly, "take this message back to Draco. 'We have been unable to find your father because of the wards he is using. They are too powerful for us to penetrate. The Ministry has been working non-stop to track Lucius, but we have failed. We need your help. Please.' Take that message to him now, Kreacher."

Kreacher disappeared and Harry looked at Ginny. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll beg if I have to, just to see this finished."

*

Draco let out a breath as the little old house-elf appeared before him again. He was so tense now that he thought he might explode at any moment. After Kreacher had departed last time he had started to regret his words. Harry Potter was the one person who could help him, and antagonising him now might not be the best idea he had ever had.

Kreacher relayed the message to him from Harry, and Draco was taken aback by Harry's plea. He momentarily felt himself revert to his old instincts as he contemplated how to best use Harry's desperation to serve his own ends.

He shook the thoughts off. The old ways had achieved nothing for him, but to assist Harry voluntarily now may work to his advantage later on.

"Do you have a message for my Master?" asked the house-elf as he waited nearby.

"Yes."

*

"Master Malfoy says he can show you where his father is staying, but he also says he does not know if the wards will prevent him from returning to the house," croaked Kreacher.

Harry thought it through for a minute. He was becoming very concerned that events were going to move out of his control if he kept trying to do this himself. He turned to Ginny.

"Gin, I need you to wake up Ron and Hermione and take them to Minerva's office. Tell her what has happened and get in contact with Kingsley, okay. I'll meet you in the office in half an hour."

Ginny nodded her understanding despite confusion spreading across her face.

"Where are you going?"

Harry gave her a worried smile. "I'm going to see Draco."

Ginny felt a cold chill run down her back. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Not entirely," replied Harry, "but I need to look him in the eye to see if I can trust him."

Ginny looked unconvinced and Harry knew any argument she came up with to disprove Draco's trustworthiness would be a valid one. This was just something he knew he had to do.

Harry put his arms around Ginny and looked into her eyes. "I will come back to you, I promise."

"Make sure you do."

Ginny held Harry tightly for a moment before she broke away and they headed for the door. Kreacher's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Where are you going, Master?" asked Kreacher.

Harry turned and looked down at his house-elf. "I need to get beyond the school boundaries so I can apparate," explained Harry.

Kreacher's eyes shone brightly as he smiled at Harry. "I could take you to Master Malfoy from here, Master."

"You can do that?" asked Harry incredulously.

Kreacher nodded. "If you permit it, Master."

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny before he slowly made his way back to Kreacher in the middle of the room. When he reached Kreacher's side, the house-elf reached out his bony hand and clasped Harry's hand.

Ginny watched from the door, a thought occurring to her. "Take out your wand, Harry, just in case."

Harry drew his wand. He looked up at Ginny and his eyes glowed. "I love you."

Kreacher clicked his fingers and they were gone, leaving Ginny momentarily stunned. When her reason returned she remembered what she should be doing. She turned and left her room, a sense of purpose and determination filling her.

*

Draco shrank back in fear as he unexpectedly found a wand pointing at his chest.

"Hello, Draco," said Harry, hoping his voice sounded confident despite the nausea he felt.

Draco quickly regained his composure. He surveyed Harry for a moment, noting the casual attire, shaggy long hair, and the strangest pair of glowing eyes. He couldn't stop the words from passing his lips.

"What's with the eyes, Potter?"

Harry stared at Draco. "Do you really want to talk about my eyes, or would you like to discuss how we may bring about an end to the... hostilities... between our families?"

"Families?" enquired Draco. "What's your family got to do with any of this?"

"The Weasleys, Draco," said Harry patiently.

"Oh, right." Draco rubbed his chin for a second. "I would like to put an end to this foolishness, but I won't help you if you are planning to kill my father," said Draco seriously.

Harry was sorely tempted to agree to all manner of outlandish conditions at this point, but his conscience wouldn't let him deceive the person who was risking so much to help him; even if that person was Draco Malfoy.

"I can make no promises, Draco," said Harry truthfully. "If he chooses to fight back against Aurors, he may be killed."

Draco knew this was the case, but he hadn't expected Harry to be so candid with him.

"Very well. I will accept your word then, that you will do all in your power to spare my father's life."

Harry considered this proposal. The desperation in Draco's voice was unmistakable, and Harry didn't think it was an unreasonable request. He just wasn't sure if it was a realistic one.

Slowly, he nodded his agreement. "You have my word."

Draco visibly relaxed upon hearing Harry's words.

"Let's get this over with then," said Draco, as he started walking back in the direction of the house his father was sleeping in.

Harry looked down at Kreacher. "Stay close to me, Kreacher. We may need to leave in a hurry."

"Of course, Master," croaked Kreacher as he and Harry began trailing after Draco.

*

Minerva McGonagall rubbed her bleary eyes again.

"You had better start again from the beginning, Ginny," she said, pulling her nightgown tightly around her body.

Ginny relayed the details of what had already happened tonight so far. Ron and Hermione stood by her side as she talked, both eager to hear the details again.

Once Ginny had finished, Minerva made her way to the fireplace. Green flames erupted as she threw the floo powder into the grate, and she stuck her head into the flames.

"Minerva McGonagall for Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is of the utmost urgency," said Minerva, before she pulled her head out of the flames and turned back to face her three students.

"Ron, could I ask you to go and wake Gawain and bring him back to this office?"

Ron's face suddenly fell. "I don't know where he sleeps, sorry."

"In the former High Inquisitor's quarters," explained Minerva. "Surely you remember where that office is?"

Ron nodded and turned on his heel, heading out of the office and down the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny took a seat by the fire and waited while Minerva retreated to her private quarters for a few minutes. When she returned, she was dressed in a set of black robes and her hair was perfectly in place. Ginny was about to ask her how she had done that so quickly when a 'whooshing' sound announced the arrival of Kingsley.

*

Draco strode quickly down the darkened street. The house he had been staying in wasn't far away now, and he just wanted to show Harry the location and then leave. He had no desire to be a part of the fight.

Harry walked beside Draco, his wand still at the ready in his hand. While Draco had previously demonstrated his objection to his father's methods, Harry knew that he would be unwise to trust entirely in the son who was about to betray his father. Draco's courage may well fail at the last moment.

"Why have you been trying to help us?" asked Harry cautiously.

Draco's pace faltered for a moment. "I don't really feel like explaining that to you, Potter. Let's just say that I would prefer to live in a peaceful world."

Harry considered this response. _So even the bad guys get sick of fighting do they?_ It was a revelation for Harry, who had always assumed that his enemies had enjoyed the violence.

As they walked, Harry noticed that Draco had started to slow down. He was just about to ask why when Kreacher tapped him on the leg. He looked down at the little house-elf.

"We have passed through the wards, Master," said Kreacher.

Harry gazed around at the row of terrace houses which ran down each side of the street. His mind reeled as he realised just how public this place was. There were so many muggles in the area that they would be bound to notice something if a fight broke out in their street.

"How much further?" asked Harry, hearing the nervous edge in his voice.

Draco pointed down the street. "The third door from the end," he said flatly.

Harry began making his way slowly towards the end of the row of houses. As he reached the third house from the end, he stopped and crouched down behind the front fence.

Draco, however, kept walking for a few steps before he realised Harry had stopped. He turned and rolled his eyes as he looked at the crouching figure of Harry.

"What are you doing? I said the third door."

Harry looked up at Draco. "This is the third one."

Draco looked over his shoulder before he focussed back on Harry. "The door of the house is dark green. Can you see a dark green door?"

Harry looked up and down the row of houses. "No, I can't."

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "Back the way we came, quickly."

Harry stood and followed Draco as he scurried down the street. He stopped a few houses away.

"The wards are still up," said Draco. "You can't see the house."

"Are you using a _Fidelius_ charm?" asked Harry.

Draco shook his head as he bit his bottom lip. He was starting to lose his nerve.

"Then why can't I see the house?" demanded Harry impatiently.

"I don't know what else my father has used to hide us," said Draco. "It must be a different kind of ward."

Harry's mind raced. It was maddening to think he was so close, yet he was going to be denied a chance to bring Lucius down.

"Can you go back in and find out what sort of wards he is using?" asked Harry. "If we knew that, the Ministry could break through them."

Draco smiled at Harry's naive idea. "Do you think I left my father's side because we were having such a nice family bonding experience? My father has not confided his secrets in me, Potter."

Harry hung his head. "Who would he have talked to? Goyle, maybe?" hazarded Harry, "or Crabbe?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not those fools, but there is somebody who might know my father's methods."

Harry looked at Draco expectantly but no further information was forthcoming. Instead, Draco looked to be in pain, the blood draining from his already pale features.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

Draco brought his eyes back up to meet Harry's. "My mother."

Harry was startled. He had not thought of Narcissa Malfoy since the trial. She would know much about her husband's dealings if Severus Snape had been accurate in his description of her character. She was not a token wife for Lucius just so he could maintain appearances, but rather she had been a partner he had relied upon.

"Right," said Harry. "I need to ask you to do something, Draco. Something I know you don't want to do."

Draco nodded. "You need me to go back to my father, don't you?" he said, a look of regret on his face.

"Yes. I will not be able to get back here tonight, and once Lucius realises you're gone, he will move and I will have to start again."

Draco swallowed. He did not relish the idea of returning to his father's refuge, but it would provide an opportunity for this whole fiasco to be brought to an end.

"I'll give you twenty four hours, Potter, and that's all," said Draco, his old leer returning as he glared at Harry.

Harry quickly agreed. "I will meet you where we met tonight, in twenty four hours."

Draco's sudden return to his old persona evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. "Can you do something for me, Potter?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take a message to my mother for me?"

Harry could hear the yearning in Draco's voice. He nodded and listened as Draco gave him the message for Narcissa. With that, Draco spun and made his way to a house Harry couldn't see. Harry watched until Draco vanished as he was only half way up a path through a small front garden. Now he knew that Draco was telling his truth. Lucius Malfoy was almost within his grasp.

Harry and Kreacher made their way back outside the wards and to the end of the street. Harry checked the street sign for a name in case he needed to return here without Kreacher's assistance later on. Kreacher then returned them to Hogwarts, bringing them directly into the office of Minerva McGonagall.

Harry looked at the astonished faces that now stared at him following his unexpected arrival. He could see the relief on Ginny's face as she sat on the sofa on the other side of the office. However, it was Kingsley that was the first to react.

"Harry, what's going on?" he asked, his deep voice sounding worried.

Harry smiled. "We've got a job to do."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Sins of the Father

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	28. Chapter 28

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 28 : Fight or Flight

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

As the first hint of dawn touched the sky, nobody inside Minerva McGonagall's office noticed as they worked at a frantic pace.

Kingsley was sending messages in every direction as he tried to organise a visit to Azkaban Prison to see Narcissa Malfoy, a process that was still not an easy one even for the Minister of Magic. He was also arranging the resources to be in place for when they transferred the planning of the raid on Lucius Malfoy's hideout to the Ministry's Auror office.

At Minerva's desk, Gawain, Ron, and Harry were going over every detail Harry could remember of the street he had visited with Draco. Harry kept checking with Kreacher to see if the house-elf remembered anything else that he might have forgotten.

Ginny had returned to her room and was hastily gathering clothes and equipment for Harry and herself. She grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak out of his trunk and had been surprised when a wand fell out of it and clattered onto the stone floor. Ginny recognised the Elder wand, but she thought Harry had been going to replace it in Dumbledore's tomb. After a moment's hesitation she packed the cloak and the wand into a bag along with the clothes, before heading to Ron and Hermione's room to collect a change of clothes for them.

Meanwhile, back in Minerva's office, Hermione and Minerva were browsing through the books which had previously been a part of Albus Dumbledore's library, looking for any information they could find about wards and how to defeat them.

Kingsley pulled his head out of the fire as he finished his latest meeting via the floo network. He turned and addressed the room.

"It's time to go. Dawlish is ready for us at the Ministry."

Everyone began gathering up the bits and pieces they were working with, and made their way to the fireplace to stand beside Kingsley. Ginny came running back into the office and quickly joined them. They then made their way to the Ministry one by one, a sense of excitement starting to radiate within the group.

When Harry stepped out of the flames and into the Minister's office, he was met by a small group of people. Harry looked at the faces arrayed before him, recognising many of them as members of the Aurors office who had participated in the mock battle at Hogwarts.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, sensing an immediate rise in the confidence of his friends.

Gawain stood to one side of the Aurors. "Introductions are in order, I believe."

Gawain made his way along the line of Aurors, introducing them to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as he went.

There was John Dawlish, whom they were already familiar with and quickly exchanged handshakes with.

Next was Felix Stockton, a short, stocky man with a shaved head and an easy smile, who reminded Harry of a young version of Kingsley. Gawain informed them that Felix would be planning the raid for tonight, and he suggested Ron might like to assist him.

Samantha Samuels was next, and she briefly interrupted Gawain to inform them her name was Sam, for rather obvious reasons. Harry thought she looked to be around thirty five as she brushed her long black hair out of her face.

Gawain kept making his way along the line, introducing Tamesa Thistle, Zachary Kraven, Foster Portney, and Neptune Siphnos. These were the only remaining members of the Auror office, and all of them would be participating in the raid tonight. In fact, they had insisted upon it.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had spent a few minutes meeting everyone, both groups appearing to be a little awed by the other. Ginny in particular was delighted to discover that three of the Aurors were women. She was instantly drawn to Tamesa, Neptune, and Sam.

Ron and Felix immediately found an easy rapport, chuckling as they stood side by side discussing the underappreciated value of good planning. Hermione had smiled to herself as she looked at the two men, who were complete physical opposites.

Harry meanwhile, started talking with Gawain and Dawlish about the upcoming raid and some of the potential obstacles they still faced. Harry's confidence started to fade a little as he realised just how much they would be relying on two members of the Malfoy family for assistance.

*

In Bath, Draco Malfoy was keenly aware of the rising dawn. He had not slept at all during the previous evening, and his mind was so preoccupied with the possibilities of the approaching night that he could not calm down enough to sleep.

He had re-entered the house last night with ease. Fear had gripped him as he opened the door, but he was greeted only by snores. After shutting the door behind him, he had crept back up the stairs and crawled into his bed. It had been so ludicrously simple that Draco thought he might laugh.

Draco tossed and turned as he pleaded with his own mind to let him sleep. He knew he was going to need it.

*

Harry sat in a large windowless conference room which was part of the Auror Office within the Ministry of Magic. He was sorting his thoughts out prior to his meeting with Narcissa Malfoy, which was to take place within minutes.

After some careful reconsideration, Kingsley had arranged to have Narcissa brought to the Ministry building instead of sending Harry to Azkaban. It had been agreed that Narcissa might be far more willing to co-operate if she was removed from the influence of the Dementors which guarded the prison.

Now Harry waited as he tapped his fingers on the polished surface of the oval shaped wooden table. Normally this room was not used to interview prisoners, but due to the time constraints, every effort was being made to make Narcissa feel more comfortable once she arrived.

The muffled sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the door forewarned Harry that he was about to be joined by Gawain and Narcissa. He stood from his chair and watched as the heavy wooden door of the conference room swung open. Harry felt a brief moment of sympathy for Narcissa as he took in her haggard appearance.

Narcissa's white hair was straggly, with dirt smeared into it. Her face was thin and pale, her eyes hollow and fearful. Harry shuddered involuntarily. If Azkaban had done this to her in less than six months, he was grateful he had been spared even a visit to the wizard prison.

Gawain led her into the room and over to a seat. Harry heard the sound of chains clinking as she shuffled across the floor, manacles binding her hands and feet. She sat down heavily and her shoulders instantly slumped.

Harry drew a deep breath before he launched into the routine he and Gawain had rehearsed less than an hour ago.

"Can you unshackle Mrs Malfoy please, Gawain?" asked Harry politely.

Gawain produced a key from his pocket. "Certainly, Harry," he said as he unlocked the manacles around Narcissa's feet first, followed by the restraints around her wrists, before he took up a position standing against the wall behind her.

Narcissa stared at Harry as she rubbed her wrists. Harry was unable to see any expression on her face; not even the hostility he had planned for. He indicated towards the tray in the middle of the table.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Harry as kindly as he could manage. "Tea or coffee perhaps?"

Narcissa's vacant gaze shifted to the tray. "Water," she said, her voice rasping and strained.

Harry poured her a glass of water and placed it in front of her. She picked it up in both hands and quickly drank the water. She let out a satisfied sigh as she placed the glass back on the table.

"They never let you have enough water in Azkaban," she said, her eyes fixed on the table top. "You're always thirsty."

Harry could think of no response to this statement from Narcissa. He sat back down on the opposite side of the table from her and regarded her carefully. He was becoming concerned that she was not entirely in control of her faculties at the moment. However, he had no choice but to press on.

"Mrs Malfoy," began Harry, "you have been brought here today because you are in a position that may be able to help us."

Narcissa's head snapped up at Harry's words, her eyes now bright as they bored into Harry's. Harry realised he was wrong. She was in perfect control of herself. She had just been waiting to get a sense of what the meeting may be about.

"Oh, really," she said coldly, "and what makes you think I would want to help you?"

"We are trying to apprehend Lucius," explained Harry. "Perhaps that would be incentive enough for you?"

"Hardly," snorted Narcissa. "Lucius can rot wherever he desires, but I don't care if he is sent to Azkaban or not. You'll have to do better than that, Mr Potter." Harry could almost see the calculation going on behind her eyes as she spoke. "Something that benefits me would be a good start," she suggested with a smirk.

Harry leaned forward in his chair. "Make no mistake, Mrs Malfoy, there will be no renegotiation of your sentence or the conditions under which you serve it. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. I think we're done here."

Narcissa held her arms out with her wrists together, awaiting Gawain to shackle her again.

"Would you care to hear what information it is that I need, before you go?" asked Harry coolly, keeping his tension under tight control.

Narcissa ignored him as she kept her arms outstretched for another thirty seconds, before she lowered them and sighed loudly.

"Very well. What is it that you think I can help you with?"

Harry paused for a second, getting his thoughts in order. "We need to know what type of wards your husband regularly used in the past. With the help of an informant from within his group, we have located their current hideout, but we have only been able to get passed the outer layer of wards. We seek your help to try and figure out what other defences Lucius may have in place before we raid his hideout tonight."

Harry saw Narcissa's eyes widen at that. She recovered her composure quickly, but at least Harry now knew she could be surprised. Now he hoped her surprise would become fear for Draco's safety if a raid was truly to be carried out.

"If you can assist us, it would help save many lives on both sides, as we would not have to resort to force alone," said Harry calmly. "If you can't help us, then no harm has been done by me asking, and you have received a glass of water for your thirst."

Narcissa eyed Harry shrewdly. She had understood his unspoken message very clearly. Her son was at great risk, but she had the power to significantly reduce that risk. She bit her bottom lip as she weighed up her options.

"Can you promise me Draco will not be harmed if I assist you?" asked Narcissa desperately.

Harry nodded. "I give you my word; I will do all I can to ensure his safety."

Harry sat and listened for the next few minutes, while Gawain quietly took notes behind her, as Narcissa provided them with the details of the wards they had used to secure Malfoy Manor and some of the more controversial items they had kept at their residence from time to time.

Once Narcissa had finished, Harry stood and made his way around the table to her side. He poured her another glass of water before he returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," said Harry sincerely.

Narcissa looked like a defeated woman. "Just protect Draco, that's all I ask. He doesn't know what sort of man his father truly is."

"Actually, Draco knows exactly who Lucius is," said Harry with a small smile.

"How would you know?" snapped Narcissa, the familiar Malfoy leer on her face.

Harry sat forward in his chair again. "I told you we had an informant in your husband's group."

Harry watched as Narcissa's expression changed from confusion to realisation.

"Draco," she whispered, her hand rising up to cover her mouth.

"I met Draco last night, Mrs Malfoy. We have already arranged for him to meet us outside the protection of the wards your husband is using, prior to the commencement of our raid. He will be perfectly safe."

Anger flashed in Narcissa's eyes. "You deceived me, Potter. Draco was never in any danger."

Harry shrugged. "Then perhaps this will make up for it. He asked me deliver a message to you. He asked me tell you he loves you, and that he hopes to see the white rose again one day, with you by his side. He assured me you would understand what that meant."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears as she heard her son's message. Draco's cryptic message definitely meant something to her.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," rasped Narcissa, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "Pass on my love to my son when you see him again... and my pride in him for what he is doing. If he doubts the words are mine, remind him that the white rose falls at midday."

Harry nodded as he wondered how he had become a messenger service between the Malfoys.

"I will," said Harry. "Thank you for your help."

Behind Narcissa, Gawain opened the door and two agents from the Magical Law Enforcement office entered the conference room and escorted Narcissa out. Once the door was shut behind them, Gawain turned and grinned at Harry.

"Nicely done, Harry. You'll make a first rate interrogator one day."

"Thanks, Gawain," said Harry weakly, as he raised his hands up from beneath the table to reveal they were shaking slightly. "Just as long as I don't have to do it standing up."

Gawain chuckled. "Come on, we've got some planning to do."

*

Lucius was beginning to lose his patience with his son. He had apologised for his actions repeatedly, yet Draco remained locked away in a bedroom upstairs, unwilling to even acknowledge his presence.

As his companions had started to make preparations for lunch, Lucius once again climbed the stairs and made his way to the bedroom door his son was hiding behind. He knocked on the door as gently as his frustration would allow.

"Draco, we are about to eat. Why don't you come down and join us?"

No response came from the other side of the door. Lucius sighed as he drew his wand. He could not permit this standoff to continue any longer. Soon it would start to poison the morale of the men who followed him, and they were not in the greatest spirits to begin with.

" _Alohomora_ ," whispered Lucius, hearing the click as the lock opened.

He eased the door open a few inches and peered into the room. To his surprise, he could see Draco curled up on the bed asleep. Lucius pulled the door shut quietly, glad to know that his son was sleeping and not just ignoring him.

Lucius headed back down the stairs, vowing to himself to start treating Draco decently in the future. He knew he had let his own anger and humiliation get the better of him as he lashed out at all those around him, but now he was afraid of losing his son through his own actions.

*

Once he was sure the door had been shut, Draco rolled over and looked around the room, making sure it was empty. He had been surprised it had taken his father this long before he had opened the door.

Draco stood up from the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. While he had managed to sleep for a few restless hours since dawn, he was exhausted from the stress and worry as he thought about what may happen tonight.

He was also very hungry, and his father's mention of food was enough to tempt him downstairs. He also thought it was probably a good idea to feign a better mood around his father, as he didn't need Lucius keeping a closer eye on him today of all days.

Draco drew a deep breath and opened the bedroom door, then made his way down the stairs to join the rest of the group for a meal.

*

Ron was hunched over the table, his eyes red from tiredness as he scratched out details on the parchment that lay before him. Beside Ron stood Felix Stockton, who was watching on with interest as Ron scribbled the occasional note on a piece of parchment. Good tacticians were often hard to find, and the Auror marvelled at the way Ron went about planning.

The plan they had come up with together was simple and elegant, minimising the chances for things to go wrong. It didn't have the flash of Ron's plan when they had staged the mock battle at Hogwarts, but it was a workman like plan that had the express aim of getting everyone home in one piece.

There was only one problem. Now they could get through the wards that Lucius Malfoy was using, or at least they hoped they could, but they still needed a way to stop Lucius and his followers from apparating away the moment the wards fell.

Initially it had been suggested that they could cast their own set of wards around the residence Lucius was hiding in, but from the information that had been provided by Narcissa Malfoy, it had become evident that Lucius was highly skilled in the use of wards, and he may be able to penetrate any counter wards they used and then make his escape.

Ron rubbed his temples while Felix slumped into a chair behind him. The wards were the last hurdle they needed to overcome before their plan would be complete, but right now the problem was giving Ron a headache.

Relief arrived in the form of Hermione carrying a large plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice. Hermione placed the tray and the jug on the table as Ron grabbed for a sandwich.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he mumbled, his mouth already half full of sandwich. "You're the best."

Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic smile as she saw the look of exhaustion on his face. "You're welcome," she said, as she turned back to look at the plans lying on the table.

"This looks good, guys," she said admiringly. "Nice and simple this time."

Ron grunted and Felix let out a long sigh.

Hermione was a little confused by their lack of enthusiasm for their own plan. "I take it this means you two still haven't figured everything out yet?"

Ron shoulders sagged. "It's the damn wards. We need to stop Lucius leaving after we breach his wards, but the cunning bugger will probably know how to get passed any wards we put up ourselves. And seeing as this is probably the only chance we're going to have to catch the prat, we're trying to make sure the plan's foolproof."

Hermione considered this for a moment. "You should ask Kreacher to help."

Ron and Felix glanced at each other before looking back at Hermione, confusion on both of their faces.

Hermione looked incredulous as she stared at Ron and Felix. "Don't tell me you have already forgotten, Ron. Kreacher's magic shielded Harry within Grimmauld Place remember. The Aurors couldn't even get through the defences he used."

Ron's eyes widened as he considered what she was saying. "You are brilliant, Hermione. You know that don't you?"

Hermione beamed at Ron, glad to be able to help, as she would not be going on the raid herself. Kingsley was very insistent about that point as she had not taken the Auror training lessons at Hogwarts.

Ron was grinning now, as he leant forward and kissed Hermione before he and Felix left the room at high speed in search of a house-elf.

*

Draco forced a smile as his father put an arm around his shoulders. Lucius had just finished telling Draco that they would make a new start together, putting the bitterness behind them so they could work together to restore the Malfoy name, and avenge their humiliation.

Draco swallowed his spiteful responses to his father's condescending words, as he started counting down the hours until he would leave his father's side for the last time. He checked his watch. Using midnight as his departure time, he had less than ten hours to wait.

*

Harry finally stopped resisting and let sleep claim him. Gawain and Kingsley had convinced him to lie down and get some rest before they set out tonight to attempt to apprehend Lucius Malfoy and his followers.

After some initial reluctance, Harry now lay on a mattress which had been placed on the floor of an office within the Ministry building, with Ginny by his side.

In the adjacent office, Ron and Hermione had also taken the opportunity to get some rest while they had the chance. As Ron lay gently snoring beside her, Hermione ran her hand across his chest as she tried to keep her nerves under control.

She was worried for Ron, as she worried for each member of the team that would participate in the upcoming raid. Her friends had been working frantically for twelve hours after very little sleep, and she hoped they could overcome their weariness before tonight.

As Ron rolled over in his sleep and faced away from her, Hermione put her hand on his arm and lightly kissed the back of his shoulder.

She wished desperately that she was going with Ron tonight, as the thought of him stepping into danger troubled her. She didn't doubt his abilities, as Ron had fought in dangerous situations many times before, but this would be the first time she wasn't there with him, and it was the thought of having to stay behind and wait to hear what had happened that was causing her such concern.

So now she watched over her sleeping boyfriend, telling herself over and over again that nothing was going to happen to him. She hoped she would believe that by the time he left tonight.

*

Draco stared at the ceiling, counting the seconds of each minute in his head. His body was rigid and his jaw clenched tight as he played out the various scenarios in his head of the possible outcomes of tonight.

He glanced at his watch and realised he had been counting too fast again. The ten minutes he thought he had counted out had in fact been only five minutes. _One hour to go_ , he noted as sudden fear surged through him.

Using his sleeve, he wiped away the sweat that had formed on his brow. His emotions were starting to become erratic as his moment of truth approached. He wondered what would happen if he stayed in this house instead of meeting Harry Potter as arranged. _Would Harry and the Aurors still attempt to breach the wards? Was my mother able to give them any useful information?_

Draco let the questions fall away as relief replaced the fear. It would all be over soon and he would be free of the miserable life he had endured for almost a year now. Or at least he hoped so.

*

Harry and Ginny awoke to find an Auror kneeling beside them. She was gently shaking their shoulders, trying to rouse them quickly.

"Harry, Ginny, it's time."

Harry's mind rose up through semi-consciousness to full alertness in moments. He sat up and looked around the office for a few seconds, slightly disorientated before he remembered where he was.

"Thanks, Sam, we're up," said Harry, hearing his knees crack as he got to his feet.

As Harry reached down and took Ginny's hand, helping her to her feet, Sam stood at the door to make sure the couple were alright. Tonight's plan called for her to be partnered with Harry, and she wanted to make sure he was ready.

"You ready, Gin?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Let's go."

Sam was startled as she saw the looks of determination appear on the faces of Harry and Ginny. She could see the fire in Ginny's eyes, and she had to remind herself what these two were capable of, and try to remember that they were not your average teenagers. Sure they were now awake; she turned and left the room.

Ginny looked at the door as it closed. Once it had shut, she reached down into the bag she had brought and pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Here," said Ginny, holding out the cloak to Harry. "You never know."

Harry smiled as he took the cloak, and he immediately felt something hard wrapped in it. He unrolled the fabric until he revealed the Elder Wand. His smile was instantly replaced by confusion.

"What's this doing here?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you could use it."

Harry quickly rewrapped the wand in his cloak and shoved it back into the bag by Ginny's feet. "I can't use it, Gin. I can't risk it falling into someone else's hands."

"But you would be so powerful," insisted Ginny. "Who could beat you?"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. "Dumbledore lost his control over this wand when he was beaten by Draco, all because he chose to save me instead of himself. It's that easy for something to go wrong. I should have put it back in his tomb already."

Ginny could see the fear in Harry's eyes now. She understood why Harry didn't want to use the Elder wand now; and Harry getting struck down while he tried to save someone else was just the sort of thing she could imagine happening to him. She bent down and grabbed the bag off the floor.

"You're right, Harry. I'm sorry. I'll leave it with Hermione, okay?"

Harry nodded as colour returned to his face. "Thanks, Gin. Come on, let's go and get ready."

*

Gawain paced back and forth across the conference room floor as he addressed the group before him.

"This is potentially the biggest group of dark wizards we have tried to take down in one go since the Battle of Hogwarts. We have a real chance to quash one of the last true groups of resistance in Britain tonight, so let's make sure this is done right."

"While we have had help from two sources with inside knowledge of what we are up against, I must remind you all that neither of these people has proven themselves trustworthy beyond doubt at this stage, so keep your guard up at all times, even in the presence of Draco Malfoy."

"With any luck, we will be able to move in on our target remaining undetected until the last possible moment. However, if we lose the element of surprise we will not be abandoning our goal tonight, which is the apprehension of Lucius Malfoy."

Gawain stopped pacing and fixed the group before him with a piercing stare.

"You all know your jobs. Watch out for each other. Let's get this done."

Gawain received a series of affirmative grunts and "Yes, sirs" as he turned and made his way to the door, followed by his Auror's, and then Harry, Ginny, and Kingsley, who was going along to assist if necessary, as he put it. Harry secretly thought the Minister just couldn't resist the lure of an Auror raid on this scale.

Ron remained behind briefly as he gave Hermione a hug goodbye. As he saw a tear in Hermione's eye, he promised her he would be back with her before she knew it. Ron then ran to catch up to the others as they made their way through the Ministry and out into the muggle world.

Once on the street, Gawain and Harry apparated to Bath to meet Draco at the prearranged location. When they arrived they surveyed the area quickly, and having found nobody else in the area, Harry sat down on a low garden wall to wait for Draco, while Gawain returned to the group and turned an old umbrella into a portkey, bringing the rest of the team to Harry's position.

Harry remained sitting on the low wall as the rest of the group disappeared into the surrounding shadows. They did not want to spook Draco if they could avoid it. Once Harry was convinced that everyone was hidden from sight he called for Kreacher.

"Hello, Master Harry," said Kreacher as he bowed.

"Do you know what to do, Kreacher?" asked Harry, trying to conceal his anxiety.

"Of course, Master," replied Kreacher, bringing his large eyes up to look at Harry's face. "Master Weasley was very clear. As you requested, I will follow his instructions."

"Great, thanks, Kreacher," said Harry. "It shouldn't be long now."

*

Draco once again made his way to the front door of the house. He disappeared out into the night, a mixture of fear and elation running through him. As the wrought iron gate swung shut behind him and he started heading down the street towards the location of his meeting with Harry Potter, he never saw the face peering out at him through the curtains of the house he had just left.

*

Randall Chormley blinked his eyes rapidly a number of times, trying to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. His vision cleared and he was sure now; the Malfoy boy was indeed walking down the street in the middle of the night.

He wondered what he should do now. Draco might be acting on his father's orders, or something far more sinister may be at play here. Randall decided to hedge his bets; he would risk Lucius's anger and inform him of what he had seen, but not until the morning. He hoped it would go some way to making up for leading the Ministry to the warehouse hideout.

*

The stone wall was starting to become uncomfortably cold. Harry yawned and stretched before standing up from the wall. Doubt was starting to nag at him, and he was beginning to consider using their backup plan.

The backup plan wasn't really a plan. They would breach the wards themselves and then use force to take the house. It was high risk and had the potential to result in many deaths.

Harry decided he would give Draco five more minutes before they took the initiative themselves. If Draco had betrayed them, five minutes wouldn't make any difference now.

*

Draco peered into the darkness. He thought he could see a figure standing in the distance. He slowly walked closer, keeping to the shadows as his mind raced.

This was his last chance to change his mind. He could return to his father right now, insisting that he had seen suspicious activity outside the window of the room he was supposed to be sleeping in at the moment, and disappear with his father beyond the Ministry's sight; or he could continue on his current path, and hope it would one day contain the peace and happiness he saw others enjoying so much.

As he got closer to the figure standing in the street, he could make out a second, much shorter figure standing beside the first figure. Potter and his elf were waiting for him as promised. The confirmation that Harry Potter had kept his word and returned sealed Draco's fate. He would betray his father, giving himself and his mother a chance to be happy again.

*

Harry turned his head towards the sound of the footsteps approaching him. He could make out a tall thin figure wearing black, his blonde hair shining even in the pale moonlight. Draco had arrived, and a surge of adrenaline shot through him, causing his eyes to glow.

Draco stopped several feet away from Harry and tilted his head to one side. "Again with the eyes, Potter?" he smirked.

Harry shook his head. "I was just beginning to wonder if you were going to show up, Malfoy."

"Don't you trust me?" asked Draco, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Not in the slightest," answered Harry. "We do, however, appreciate the assistance you and your mother have provided us."

"Us?" said Draco questioningly. "I take it then that you plan to go ahead with a raid tonight?"

Harry held up his wand and let the tip light up briefly. "Of course."

Draco began looking around wildly as people started emerging from every direction to join Harry in the middle of the street. Draco felt the blood drain from face. This was a very serious looking group, and he instantly felt a stab of fear for his father.

"Are you planning to capture them… or kill them?" asked Draco shakily.

Harry regarded Draco for a moment. "We will capture them, unless we are forced to use lethal force."

Draco nodded his understanding as he kept looking around at the wizards and witches preparing themselves for action. Draco then began to provide the group with details of the internal layout of the terrace house.

The ground floor consisted of a very large living room, a dining area, and a kitchen with an attached utilities room; while a back door led out from between the kitchen and dining areas. Just inside the front door, a staircase led up to a landing on the second floor, which sat at the mid way point of the upstairs hallway.

Upstairs had four bedrooms and a bathroom; all leading off from a central hallway. The bathroom was directly across the hall from the staircase landing, while two bedrooms were located at each end of the hallway.

Once Draco had finished relaying the details, an uncomfortable silence fell amongst the group. Draco looked directly at Harry.

"What happens to me now?" enquired Draco.

"That will be up to the Wizengamot," said Harry flatly. "You were tried in absentia, but I will testify to your actions over the previous year and your sentence may be reduced."

Draco looked startled by the news that he had already been sentenced. This was something he hadn't read in the _Daily Prophet_.

"How long did I get?"

"Five years."

Draco's breath caught in his throat at that. "Can I be placed in a cell near my mother?"

Harry could hear the desperation in Draco's voice now. He momentarily saw Draco in a different light, as he wondered just how lonely Draco truly was.

"I'm sure something can be arranged," said Harry. "Why don't you wait here with the Minister and talk about it."

Draco glanced around until he spotted Kingsley. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised Harry wasn't joking. The Minister was standing before him.

Draco hung his head. "Just try not to kill my father."

"We will do our best," said Harry as he walked passed Draco and began making his way up the street towards Lucius's hideout, Kreacher trotting along happily beside him.

"Oh, I have a message from your mother for you," said Harry as he turned back to face Draco.

Harry relayed the message, and saw that Draco was left visibly shaken by it, before turning away and heading up the street.

The rest of the group followed, leaving Draco and Kingsley behind to await the outcome of the raid.

*

"Master, we have reached the wards," Kreacher informed Harry, as he came to a halt in the middle of the dark street.

"Thanks, Kreacher." Harry turned and faced Gawain. "It's your show, Gawain."

Gawain nodded. He turned to look at his Auror's. "Portney, Dawlish, you're up."

Harry stepped back as Dawlish and Portney made their way forward to the point where Kreacher had stopped. Dawlish looked back over his shoulder.

"Everybody get ready. This should only take a few seconds."

Dawlish and Portney then both began making complex, but different, patterns in the air with their wands. Narcissa thought Lucius might be using one of two different wards to stop apparation in or out of the area, so they had decided to cast the spells that would remove both types of ward simultaneously.

The two men finished their spells and stepped back. A moment later, Harry felt a slight breeze on his face, as if a large bubble had been popped, releasing its air outwards.

Gawain walked forward and crossed the point where they knew the barrier had been. He turned and faced the group.

"Okay, let's go. You all know what to do."

Once everyone had started moving towards their objective, Harry bent down next to Kreacher.

"Are you sure you can seal such a large area, Kreacher?" asked Harry, suddenly fearful of the answer.

"Yes, Master," replied the house-elf, as he raised his long skinny arms above his head and closed his eyes. "It is done, Master."

Harry exhaled loudly. "Good job, Kreacher. Now, make sure you stay safe, alright."

Kreacher bowed to Harry. "Good luck, Master."

Harry stood and jogged to catch up with the group. "Our wards are in place," he informed Gawain. "Nobody can apparate in or out now."

Gawain grunted. "How much further to the house?"

Harry looked down the street into the darkness, the occasional pool of light coming from the overhead street lights leading him directly to their objective.

"Not far. Maybe fifty yards up on the left," said Harry, his tension starting to build.

"Everybody keep to the shadows," said Gawain over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

With that, the group moved off the street and began moving stealthily through front gardens, using low walls and shrubs as cover as they neared their target. As Harry ducked behind a car in a driveway, he glanced over his shoulder and was startled to find Sam was now right behind him. He could see her grin at him even in the darkness.

"Keep moving, Harry," she whispered. "Speed is our best weapon at the moment."

*

Randall Chormley was a tormented man. He was lying under a blanket on a sofa that was far too short for his long legs. His mind wouldn't let him relax either, as he kept glancing at the front door as if Draco would return at any second.

When he could no longer stand the unease he felt, he rose from the sofa and made his way to the window. He peered out through the dirty glass, seeing no sign of Draco. As he turned away, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

He stared intently down the street. _There it is again_ , he thought, as a dark shadow moved over the top of a low stone wall a few houses further down the street. He tried to rub the streaks of grime off the glass so he could get a better view, but it was useless as the dirt was on the outside.

Another quick movement caught his eye. Now that he knew what to look for, he could see movement everywhere. Panic filled him and he let out an involuntary moan as realisation dawned. The Aurors were coming.

*

Harry strained to see the colour of the doors to the houses as he made his way closer to the end of the row of houses. Finally they came to where he thought the house should be, but he still couldn't see a green front door. He leant towards Gawain who was on his left.

"There must still be some wards in place. The third house from the end should have a green door, but I can't see it."

Gawain nodded his understanding. He turned to his left. "Dawlish, Portney, you're up again. Go now," he whispered, a sense of urgency creeping into his words.

Two shadowy figures stood from behind their concealment and darted out into the street. They both began waving their wands in complex motions. Harry tore his eyes away from the two men and focussed on a point between the two terrace houses where he expected another one to appear.

The seconds dragged out into minutes as the two wizards continued trying all the counter spells for wards they could think of. Narcissa Malfoy had been uncertain of the exact nature of the wards her husband always employed, but she had provided them with a list of the most likely sorts of protection Lucius would favour, along with the passwords he had used previously.

As Harry started to feel a small degree of panic rise within him, he heard the sound of stone rubbing against stone. As he watched he saw the terrace house with a green door slide into view, as if it had been concealed within the neighbouring house. Harry smiled in relief as he heard the collective sound of many people drawing breath again.

Gawain stood and began issuing instruction quickly and quietly, as Dawlish and Portney rejoined the group.

"Kraven, Neptune, and Ginny, make your way to the rear of the house. Secure the back door."

The three members of the group began moving. Ginny gave Harry a small smile as she stepped passed him and followed the two Aurors to the end of the street. Harry watched her until she disappeared around the corner to the left.

Gawain had also watched their progress down the street. He turned back to face the others.

"We'll give them two minutes to get into position," he said, glancing at his watch before he continued. "Felix, Ron, you two will cover the front door. Once we enter the house, make sure nobody gets out passed you."

"Everybody else is with me. Work in pairs, and stun anyone you come across. We'll sort out the details later. Sam and Harry, you take downstairs; Dawlish and Portney, upstairs to the right; Tamesa, you're with me, upstairs to the left."

Gawain checked his watch again.

"If something goes wrong get out of the house. We can regroup and assault the house in force if we have to."

Harry could see dark shapes nodding around him. Everybody had already known what they were supposed to be doing, as it had been planned out before they left the Ministry, but Harry appreciated being reminded again. This was his first official raid, and he was already on edge from the effort of keeping his excitement and fear under control.

As the seconds crawled by, Harry drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. He silently wished Ginny, Ron, and the others luck, hoping this would all be over quickly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Gawain had risen to his feet.

"With me, people," he said, as he stepped out from behind cover and into the street.

*

Randall Chormley watched with a growing sense of horror as a large group of people walked towards the front of the house. He shook his head, baffled as to why the wards didn't seem to be having any effect on the people outside.

He shrunk back to the far corner of the living room. His terror prevented him from alerting anybody else inside the house, but in thirty seconds it wouldn't matter.

*

Gawain stepped briskly to the door. He tried to turn the door handle, and to his surprise, it moved freely under his hand. He pushed the door open as slowly as he could, already feeling very exposed as he stood at the door.

Once the door was open far enough, Gawain inched through and made his way to the bottom of the staircase several feet away. Tamesa joined him and they started to make their way up the staircase.

Harry and Sam were next in through the door. Harry glanced around but had trouble making out anything. He could see the dark shapes of the furniture in the living room, and the light from outside was reflecting off the stainless steel surfaces in the kitchen, casting eerie shadows throughout the ground floor.

He felt Sam put a hand on his shoulder as she moved passed him, and started making her way towards the back door at the far end of the kitchen.

Dawlish and Portney came in last, stealthily making their way up the stairs behind Gawain and Tamesa.

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness within the house, he began to see the shapes of sleeping figures, and as his heart rate slowed, he could now make out the sounds of snoring in the room. Harry looked to Sam, waiting for her signal.

The plan was simple. Give Gawain and Dawlish a minute to get into position, and then start stunning people as quietly as possible. With any luck, their targets would only find out what hit them when they awoke in Azkaban.

A surge of adrenalin flowed through Harry as he counted down the seconds. He aimed his wand at the nearest dark figure, before fixing his softly glowing eyes on Sam.

*

Randall Chormley had pressed his body as far back into the corner of the living room as he could; as he watched the figures enter the house. Most of them had gone up the stairs, but he could see that at least two had remained downstairs in the living room. One of the figures drew his attention, as they had strange glowing eyes.

Moving slowly, hoping his trembling hands wouldn't give him away, he drew his wand and raised his arm. He tried to take aim at the figure with the glowing eyes, but his shaking arm refused to allow him to hold his wand steady.

Randall tried to suppress his trembling, as he knew he had to get out of the house if he wished to get away. He held his breath and fired the first spell he could think of.

*

A jet of green light shot by Harry's head, striking the wall behind him. The sound of the spell impacting on the wood panelling was all but drowned out as the shouted words of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse echoed throughout the room.

Harry ducked instinctively despite the fact the curse had already missed him. He produced a shield from his wand as he saw a figure dart out from the corner of the living room and head towards the back door.

Harry ignored the running figure as the whole floor in front of him began to move as others were snapping out of their sleep. To his right, Sam lit the tip of her wand and Harry was startled by the number of people he could now see trying to get to their feet, indignant shouts being emitted by some.

His shield still up, Harry heard the back door being pulled open, followed by the sound of several spells being yelled from outside. Whoever had run, had just run out of luck. Harry brought his mind back to the increasingly perilous situation before him.

Feeling a strange calm come over him, Harry dropped his shield and fired a massive stunning spell into the closest person to him. The jet of red light lit up the room, followed instantly by a jet of light from Sam's position.

*

The commotion from downstairs had caused Gawain and the others who were upstairs to freeze where they were. As Gawain tried to peer back down the stairs, a red glow came from below. He knew if he tried to go down and help now, he would just get in the way as the fight had already started.

He spun back around and glanced down the hallway on the second floor. No doors were opening yet, but he knew it was only a matter a seconds. He moved quickly along the hallway until he reached a window at the end, which looked out over the front garden and street below.

Gawain crouched down and aimed his wand back along the hallway as Tamesa reached his side. Dawlish and Portney remained on the landing half way along the hallway, coving the doors towards the rear of the property.

Gawain's vision narrowed as he heard the sound of a door handle squeaking. He tried to ignore the flashes of light which were coming up the staircase from below, as he focussed on the door which was about to open.

*

Harry spun and crouched as he moved towards Sam. After his initial attack he had received a barrage of spells in return, and had been unable to do anything other than block them. Sam was also having a similar problem, so Harry thought if he could get to her they could work together, one producing a shield as the other fired spells around it.

Two more long steps and Harry was beside Sam. He produced a shield as he leant over to speak to her.

"Fire around the shield," he yelled, the noise from the spells impacting on the walls growing louder.

Sam nodded. She let the tip of her wand illuminate the room again, taking note of the position of her targets before she stepped to the side and fired a spell at a dark figure. The figure crumpled to ground and didn't stir again.

Sam stepped back behind Harry's shield. She produced her own shield and yelled at Harry.

"Your turn."

Harry lowered his shield. He took a deep breath and stepped around the edge of Sam's shield. He fired multiple spells at anything which gave even a hint of being a person. A spell came flying across the living room at Harry, which he blocked with a flick of his wand. He fired his own stunning spell back at the point from which the spell had come.

Hearing a yelp followed by a thump as a body hit the floor; Harry quickly made his way back behind Sam's shield, ready to strike at the next fool who took a shot at him.

*

Gawain held his breath as the bedroom door to his right creaked open. He could just make out a head poking through the door. It was all he needed. The jet of light left the end of his wand and flew directly into the protruding head, splintering the doorframe as it went passed.

Wasting no time, Dawlish stood from his crouched position on the landing and disintegrated the door from which the unwise man had just emerged and been stunned. If anybody else had been behind the door, they would sorely regret being so now, assuming they lived to regret it.

At the far end of the hall, Gawain cast the _Homenum Revelio_ spell. It revealed another person was in the room to the left. Gawain fired the _Reducto_ spell at the door, leaving it a smouldering wreck as he stood and dashed through the hole that had been blasted through the door, Tamesa right behind him.

Gawain and Tamesa scanned the room quickly, finding only one man cowering behind a single bed. The whimpering figure held up his hands and dropped his wand onto the mattress beside him. Gawain and Tamesa shared a look with each other. They both knew they didn't have enough people to start babysitting prisoners, but they didn't really have a choice.

"Stay here and watch this man," said Gawain.

"Yes, Sir," replied Tamesa, her eyes hard as she glared at the snivelling man at her feet.

Gawain made his way back to Dawlish and Portney on the landing.

"You two clear the other two rooms," ordered Gawain, "I'll cover you from here."

Gawain received two affirmative grunts as his men stood up and made their way to the bedroom on their left. Dawlish kicked the door open and jumped back out of the way. Two quick stunning spells from Portney resulted in the sound of a body falling to the floor. The Auror spun around and stepped across the hallway to the bedroom door on the right side.

*

Lucius knew what was happening already. He was seething with rage as he examined his options. He was also racking his brain trying to figure out how he had not only been found, but his wards had been breached without an alert being sounded. The obvious answer was betrayal, but he had not revealed the details of the wards to anyone within his group; not even his son, who he had thought was supposed to be in this room.

He shook the thought off as he moved to the window of the bedroom. He peered down into the rear courtyard, and he could make out the shapes of people standing in a defensive pattern around the back door. The rear of the house was covered, and he assumed the front would be also.

Lucius didn't want to apparate without his followers, particularly his son, but he realised he no longer had a choice if he wished to escape. He spun on the spot, almost toppling over as he lost his balance. Nothing had happened; no sense of the dizzying rushing movement he had expected had occurred.

Lucius looked around the bedroom wildly. He tried various counter spells in an effort to breach whatever wards were being used, but none were successful. Finally he realised the truth of his situation. He was trapped.

He shrank back to the far corner of the room and aimed his wand at the floor just inside the door. He smiled maliciously for the briefest of moments. He still had a trick or two up his sleeve, and the first person through the door would never know what hit them.

*

In the rear courtyard, Ginny, Neptune, and Kraven had all seen the flash of white hair appear in the window above them on the left. Kraven turned his head towards Ginny and Neptune.

"I think that was Malfoy up there," he said. "You two keep covering the back door, while I try and get a better look inside that bedroom window."

Ginny watched as Kraven started climbing the fence which was attached to the house. She thought it looked a little too precarious, but she shrugged her shoulders and brought her attention back to the rear door, and the prone figure that had been stunned as he tried to flee the house.

A glass panel in the door allowed her to see inside, but she and Neptune kept their distance as flashes from random spells flared every few seconds from within the house. Ginny just hoped Harry was okay.

*

Harry and Sam were standing back to back, breathing heavily, as they surveyed the living room and kitchen. After a final barrage of spells from both of them, they could detect no further movement in the living room. Sam strode through the dining area and entered the kitchen. After a brief search she found what she was looking for.

Harry squinted as the kitchen lights flickered to life behind him. His shadow lay across the middle of the living room, and the light from the kitchen hung like a gray haze as wisps of smoke floated in the air.

He could now make out the shapes of people lying sprawled on the floor, and in one case dangling over the back of a sofa. The television in the corner was a twisted wreck, and Harry guessed this was the source of the smoke.

As Sam rejoined him, they started to prod at the bodies with their feet. Once they were sure the person was out cold, one of them would bend down and retrieve their fallen opponent's wand. When they had finished, they had accounted for six of the eleven suspected people that were in this house.

Harry's stomach had lurched as they realised one of the people slumped on the floor was dead. He didn't know if it had been him or Sam that cast the fatal spell, or perhaps one of the other people in the living room had accidentally struck their companion. Harry decided not to dwell on it too much right now.

Sam grabbed Harry on the shoulder.

"Start tying this lot up while I go and let our team out back know what's happened," she said, and Harry could see that her hands were starting to shake as the adrenaline started wearing off.

Harry watched Sam as she walked to the back door and peered out through the glass. She turned back and gave Harry the thumbs up signal. Harry smiled, knowing Ginny was alright, and began to start securing the men that had been stunned in the living room.

As Harry reached the second prone figure, a shiver ran down his back and he felt a sudden stab of fear as a sense of imminent danger overcame him. His mind was screaming at him to get out of the house, leaving him feeling dizzy. _Sam_ , he thought desperately, as he spun towards the Auror.

"SAM... get down," screamed Harry.

Sam turned to look at Harry, a startled expression on her face. Harry saw her open her mouth to say something, but she never got a word out.

The ceiling exploded above them and the blast knocked Harry off his feet. As his head struck the floor he was plunged into darkness.

*

Seconds earlier, Portney had pushed the bedroom door open with his elbow as he held his wand at the ready. He saw a sudden movement from the far corner of the room, so he dropped down onto one knee and fired a shield from the end of his wand.

It did little good. Lucius's spell ripped into the floor at Portney's feet and detonated like a bomb. All the air was briefly sucked into the point where the spell had impacted, before bursting out in every direction amid a sea of sparks and flame.

Every window in the house shattered instantly, and Portney was blown back out of the doorway, his body flying across the hallway and impacting into the opposite wall with such force that he nearly went through that wall as well.

In the hallway, the floor fell out from under Dawlish as the explosion tore the internal timber structure of the house apart. As Dawlish crashed onto the floor below, he heard a loud snap followed by an agonising bolt of pain shooting up his leg.

The sound of a scream came from beside him, but it cut off abruptly as timber beams rained down from above. Despite his pain, Dawlish felt his heart sink as he realised he was not the only person to get caught by the blast.

*

In the rear courtyard, Ginny picked herself up off the ground and looked around. She could see Neptune also getting to her feet slowly, but she could find no trace of Kraven.

Ginny stumbled to the fence and peered over it into the neighbour's yard. She could see Kraven lying on the ground, his legs bent at awkward angles as he let out a low moan, a flimsy set of outdoor furniture having borne the brunt of the Auror's fall.

She spun back towards the door as plumes of smoke started coming out of the now shattered kitchen windows and the cracked glass panel in the back door.

Ginny glanced at Neptune and could see the same dazed look on the Auror's face that she knew must be on hers.

Ginny's mind raced. _Harry._

*

The massive boom reached Kingsley and Draco at the far end of the street.

Kingsley turned and looked at Draco, seeing the young man staring wide eyed in the direction of the house. They both knew instantly that something had gone wrong.

"I must help my people," said Kingsley urgently. "Stay out of sight until it's over."

With that, Kingsley began running towards the smoke which was reaching up into the night sky, as the sound of car alarms started going off in all directions.

*

Ron and Felix were just about to enter the house when the sounds of somebody approaching fast caught their attention. They both spun and brought their wand's to bear on the rapidly approaching figure.

Kingsley arrived at a dead run, pausing only briefly as he breathlessly spoke to Ron and Felix.

"You two stay here… I'll go in and check," said Kingsley haltingly. "Felix, send word to St Mungo's that we may need assistance."

Without waiting for a reply, Kingsley dashed up the path and crashed through the front door shoulder first. He came to a halt and tried to see through the smoke and dust. He could see a figure nearby rising to their feet.

Kingsley drew his wand and aimed at the hunched figure.

*

Harry's ears were ringing when he came to on the living room floor. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but he guessed it was only seconds judging by the amount of smoke and dust still rolling through the house.

He picked himself up off the floor and covered his mouth with his hand as he drew in a lungful of dust. He coughed several times as he looked around for any sign of the others. As he faced the front door, he was startled to find Kingsley pointing a wand at his chest.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Kingsley as he lowered his wand.

Harry looked at Kingsley quizzically for a moment. He glanced down at his body and could find no obvious sign of injury.

"I think so."

Kingsley wasn't so sure. Besides the dust covering Harry's face, a long smear of blood ran across the young man's right cheek. Apparently Harry hadn't noticed that his face had been cut by flying debris yet.

A moan from the bottom of the staircase caught Harry and Kingsley's attention. It was Gawain, who was struggling to his feet. Harry could see the dark blood stains on Gawains face, but he still felt relief to see the Auror moving under his own power.

"Harry," began Kingsley, "take Gawain out and join Ron and Felix. Secure the area as best you can. I'll start sending the others out to you as I find them."

Harry nodded his understanding as another series of coughs racked his body. He stepped over to Gawain and grabbed the Auror under one arm. As he led Gawain from the partially destroyed house, Kingsley disappeared into the smoke in search of his people.

*

Lucius peered out into the hallway and found no sign of his would-be captors. He looked down through the massive hole in the floor and could see nothing but a pile of debris. He knew he needed to move quickly while confusion still plagued his opponents.

Stepping back into the bedroom, he used his wand to knock a large enough hole in the wall for him to step through into the hallway. Once in the hallway, he realised he wasn't going to be able to jump over the hole in the floor.

He thought quickly as he looked around for a way out. He knew he couldn't go out the front or the back doors, but there was nothing to stop him moving sideways. Nothing except a couple of walls which he could make short work of.

Using his wand, he cast a spell which burned a hole into the adjacent bedroom. He charged through the hole and made his way to the next wall. This was a brick wall, and on the other side lay his best chance of escape. Casting the _Reducto_ spell, he blew a hole through the brickwork and into the neighbouring house.

Seconds later, Lucius stood in the neighbour's bedroom and regarded the young woman cowering in fear at the far end of her bed. _Perfect_ , he thought himself as he seized the woman by the hair and dragged her out of the bed.

*

Kingsley had found Dawlish already, and left him to tend to the badly injured Sam, who had been struck by the falling timbers from the upper floor.

He made his way to the back door and stuck his head slowly out.

"Kingsley," said a startled Ginny.

Kingsley felt relief flood through him. Several of his Auror's were hurt, but the three civilians he had given permission to join this raid were all okay.

"Neptune, take Ginny through the house and wait out the front with her."

Neptune nodded. "Kraven is injured. He's on the other side of the fence," said Neptune, indicating towards the neighbour's courtyard.

"I'll take care of him; you get Ginny out of here."

Neptune grabbed Ginny by the arm. "Let's go."

*

Ron breathed a sigh of relief for the second time in two minutes as Ginny came through the front door and joined them on the street. Minutes earlier Harry had emerged from the house with Gawain, and Ron had been surprised that anybody had survived the explosion.

He was just about to give voice to his relief when a scream pierced the night. It had come from the neighbour's house on the left.

They all turned towards the sound just in time to see the front door of the house get blown off its hinges and land in the middle of the street.

Through the smoking doorframe stepped Lucius Malfoy, a young woman held in front of him. All six of the group on the street raised their wand's, but nobody dared to fire a spell.

Harry felt his chest tighten as he saw the terrified woman being roughly pushed down the pathway towards the street by Lucius. She was wearing only a cotton singlet and pyjama pants, and Harry noticed a large red mark was spreading across her face even as he looked at her. Lucius had evidently struck her, and her eyes were watering from the sting, or she was crying from the fear. Harry suspected it was probably both.

Lucius growled as he spotted Harry and the others, as they all started edging their way closer to him.

"Don't even think about it, Potter," snarled Lucius. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this girl's pretty little neck would you?"

Lucius stepped out onto the street, keeping the woman between himself and Harry. He started walking backwards and Harry felt a horrible sense of déjà vu, his mind conjuring an image of Lucius using a small child as a shield at Hogwarts.

"We can't let you leave, Malfoy," said Harry. "You know we can't."

Lucius glanced over his shoulder for a second before he turned his attention back to Harry. "I wonder how far I need to go to get passed your wards."

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Lucius knew what they had done, and he knew it had its limits.

"I could just stun you both," said Harry menacingly, knowing he was bluffing as he said it. The power required to produce a stunning spell strong enough to penetrate two bodies would most likely prove fatal to the first body.

Lucius threw his head back and laughed as he kept inching backwards down the street. "I don't think so, Potter. We both know your spell could kill her, and we both know you care for the fate of these… muggles," said Lucius, spitting the last word.

Harry glanced to his left and noticed that Gawain and Ron had been steadily moving forwards while Lucius was focussed on Harry. They were trying to get into a position behind Lucius which would prevent him from moving any further down the street. It would also allow them to stun Lucius without risk of hitting the woman.

Lucius now also noticed that he was going to be surrounded if he did nothing. He increased the pace of his retreat, dragging his whimpering hostage with him.

"Give it up, Malfoy. You've got nowhere left to go," yelled Harry, his frustration getting the better of him as he took two quick steps towards Lucius, closing the gap to only ten yards.

"Back off, all of you," roared Lucius, his face contorted in rage, "or I'll kill the girl."

"Then we will kill you," retorted Harry, determined that Lucius would not slip away again using a human shield.

Harry glanced down the street, and he knew they didn't have far to go before they reached the barrier that Kreacher had put in place. If Lucius passed through the ward, it was over, and everybody knew it, including Lucius.

As Harry's mind raged at him, trying to convince himself to take a shot at Malfoy, the sound of approaching footsteps came from behind Lucius and his frightened hostage. Harry peered over Lucius's shoulder and was momentarily startled by who he saw.

Lucius saw the looks on the faces of the people who were currently facing him. They were obviously seeing somebody they hadn't expected to. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw his son striding towards him, a wand in his hand.

Lucius turned back to face Harry and the others, a vicious sneer on his face. He continued to force his wand into the ribs of his hostage as Draco reached him and stood by his side.

"Where have you been, Draco?" hissed Lucius, his eyes never leaving Harry's as he spoke.

"Forgive me, Father," said Draco flatly. "I have been otherwise occupied."

"We shall discuss your behaviour tonight after we have departed the area, Draco," said Lucius threateningly, as he jabbed his wand savagely into the young women's ribs, causing her to cry out in pain.

Draco took a step back from Lucius.

"No, Father… I don't think we will."

Without hesitation, Draco raised his wand and fired a stunning spell into his father's neck. Lucius's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his body crumpled to the ground, taking the young woman with him.

Harry heard several gasps coming from the others standing around him. Nobody moved as they watched Draco step over the sprawled figure of Lucius Malfoy and pick up a wand, before he extended a hand and helped the shaking woman to her feet. Draco placed an arm around her waist to support her, and then started moving slowly towards Harry and the others.

Ginny and Neptune rushed forward to help Draco, taking the young woman from him and leading her to the sidewalk, lowering her to the ground as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Ron, Felix, and Gawain remained on the street with Harry, none of them entirely sure of what they should say to Draco.

Harry stared at Draco, and saw his face was a blank mask. For the first time since he had met Draco, Harry felt sympathy for him.

"Thank you, Draco," said Harry quietly. "Are you alright?"

Draco glared at Harry for a moment, before tears started to run down his face. He sat down heavily in the street, the wands he was holding clattering onto the ground as they slid from his grasp. He buried his head in his hands as he let his relief and sorrow take over his body.

For Draco Malfoy, the war was finally over.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Fight or Flight

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	29. Chapter 29

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 29 : Fallout and Freedom

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 3

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The dark street in Bath was soon full of muggles trying to learn what had happened to the still smoking house. They were also trying to discover who these strangely dressed people were who were preventing them from getting too close to the damaged house.

Harry still stood in the middle of the street, standing over the unconscious form of Lucius Malfoy. He was starting to receive some very curious looks from the muggles, and he knew they had to get the situation under control quickly. He glanced around, wondering where the Ministry officials were, when he realised they wouldn't be able to get passed the wards.

He could see Ron standing with Felix as they guarded the smouldering house.

"Ron," called Harry, waving his arm as he indicated Ron should join him.

Ron came ambling across the street. "What's up, mate?"

Harry pointed down at Lucius. "Watch him for a minute. I need to go and tell Kreacher to lower the wards so we can get some help."

Ron nodded his understanding. Harry turned on his heel and ran down the street until he could no longer see any muggles.

"Kreacher."

The little old house-elf appeared in front of him. "Yes, Master Harry."

"It's over, Kreacher. Can you lower the wards for us?"

Kreacher closed his eyes for a second. "The wards are lifted, Master."

"Thanks, Kreacher," said Harry, as he realised he could now hear the sounds of approaching sirens. "You had better get out of here before you are seen by a muggle."

Kreacher grinned before he bowed and snapped his fingers, disappearing with a 'crack'.

*

Two hours later, Harry found himself sitting in the Auror's conference room within the Ministry of Magic. He felt drained as he recalled the events that had occurred since Kreacher lowered the wards.

Ministry officials had arrived instantly, and had immediately begun speaking to the muggles who were milling around on the street, and the emergency services crews that were responding to the calls for assistance. They had all left wearing vague smiles, returning to their homes or getting back into their vehicles and departing the scene.

Lucius and his followers had been bound before they were transported to Azkaban. None of them were awakened until they were securely shut behind the walls of the wizard prison. The body of Lucius's deceased follower was sent directly to St Mungo's.

Draco had been allowed to return to the Ministry building with a Magical Law Enforcement agent, as he needed to be debriefed by Gawain before any further decisions were made regarding his immediate future.

The Healers had arrived and began to patch up Gawain's team. Dawlish and Kraven were back on their feet in no time, while Tamesa had emerged from the upstairs room dazed but uninjured.

Sam had suffered more serious injuries when one of the falling timbers had slammed into her ribcage, breaking several ribs and puncturing her lung. She had also received a nasty blow to the back of the head when she was struck by falling debris. She was taken to St Mungo's, but she was expected to make a full recovery.

Foster Portney had not been so lucky. He had borne the brunt of the explosion, and his body had suffered a devastating series of injuries from the shockwave and when he hit the wall. Despite the Healer's best efforts, he had died shortly after they began trying to treat him, never regaining consciousness.

So now Harry sat at the wooden table with Ginny beside him, his emotions running high as he tried to balance his feelings of elation and despair. They had achieved their goal tonight, but again the cost had been high, another Auror lost to the fight against the dark arts. Harry was fervently hoping this was not an experience to which he would become accustomed.

Harry lifted his head and looked around at the group that sat with him. Besides Portney, of those who carried out the raid, only Sam was absent. He gazed at Gawain as the Auror stood at one end of the table, his face looking drained having just returned from visiting Portney's family to deliver the news of his death.

"I wish to pass on my thanks to all of you for your efforts tonight," began Gawain, his voice heavy with exhaustion. "We have dealt the enemy a decisive blow with the capture of Lucius Malfoy and his followers. Lucius will now serve his sentence in Azkaban, but rest assured, he will still be tried for the crimes he has committed throughout his year on the run. One day he will have to answer for Portney and the muggles he killed."

Harry pondered this for a moment. He knew Lucius had already been sentenced to a very lengthy stay in Azkaban, and if further time was added to his sentence in the future, it was highly likely that Lucius would never leave Azkaban alive. While Harry could never feel glad that somebody would be subjected to the presence of Dementors for years without end, he certainly felt relieved knowing that Lucius was now being held where he could no longer pose any danger to the Weasleys or himself; at least not personally.

Gawain had noticed the looks of satisfaction that appeared on the faces of many of those seated at the table. Lucius had been a considerable thorn in their sides for a long time, and despite the loss of Portney, they were proud of what they had achieved tonight.

"I think it is high time we all got some sleep," suggested Gawain. "Aurors, we will meet here tomorrow to start organising our cases for the Wizengamot. Harry, Ginny, Ron, I will rejoin you at Hogwarts in a few days. We will need to collect statements from you all about your actions tonight, but your participation in the raid will not be reported to the media."

The three friends all nodded, but Harry suspected that tomorrow's issue of the _Daily Prophet_ would contain a story about their involvement in the raid anyway. Too many witches and wizards already knew they had been a part of it.

The meeting broke up as everybody exchanged handshakes, Harry thanking the Aurors individually for helping to ensure his family's safety.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione then travelled by floo to the Burrow, providing a still very much awake and nervous Molly with proof that they were all safe and well, before returning to Hogwarts and making their way to bed.

*

The next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing as Harry and Ginny made their appearance, running very late for a Potions lesson. Harry instantly knew that Gawain's intention to omit their involvement in the Auror raid had failed. Besides the louder than normal chatter and the handing around of copies of the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry noticed that Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by other students clamouring for further details.

Harry took Ginny's hand as they tried to make their way to the table without drawing attention. It was a futile attempt as they suddenly found themselves besieged by students offering them their congratulations, before starting to barrage the couple with questions.

Minerva McGonagall's voice cut through the din being made by the students that were trying to get more information out of Harry and Ginny.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?" The silence was immediate as everyone turned to see their Headmistress glaring at them. "Don't you all have lessons to get to?"

Harry heard a number of students mumble "Yes, Professor" before the group dispersed. Harry and Ginny both gave Minerva a grateful look, as they saw a quick smile on her face.

"Well done last night, both of you," said Minerva quietly. "I have explained the events of last night to Horace and he has agreed to reschedule your Potion's class for after lunch, so why don't you go and have some breakfast with your classmates, and then get some rest."

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry wearily.

Harry and Ginny joined Ron at the Gryffindor table, and were quickly joined by Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Anthony, Terry, Michael, and Cho.

Seamus leaned forward eagerly. "So, what was it like?" he asked, as he dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table in the middle of the group.

Harry was startled to see the cover contained a picture of him and Ron standing over the prone figure of Lucius Malfoy, the headline proclaiming ' _A New Breed of Aurors Have Arrived_ '. He couldn't remember anybody taking a picture last night, or a reporter being anywhere on the street. He must have been tireder than he realised by the time they had wrapped things up in Bath and returned to the Ministry.

He looked up from the paper and found Ron was also wearing a stunned expression on his face. Harry shook his head. There was nothing they could do about it now. He looked around the table at his friends and noticed they were still waiting for an answer.

Harry collected his thoughts for a moment before he answered.

"It was really fast," he began. "Way faster than the mock battle felt. The sense of danger and fear became so strong... and I was scared," said Harry honestly.

"Me too," agreed Ron, "and I didn't even have to go into the house. But it felt different to anything I have done before. Walking into danger willingly was not a pleasant experience."

Harry and Ginny both nodded in support of Ron's words.

Seamus looked a little bewildered as he listened to Harry and Ron talk. He had always thought going on a raid would be exciting and fun, but now his imagination was being given a harsh dose of reality to think about.

"The _Prophet_ said the house exploded. Is that true?" asked Lavender.

"No, not really," answered Harry. "Lucius cast a spell that exploded inside the house, but the house itself did not explode. Trust me; I was inside when it happened."

"I saw it from out the front," added Ron. "There was so much smoke and glass flying everywhere. At first I didn't think anybody could have survived, but eventually people started coming out. We lost Portney though."

Ron hung his head, while Ginny held onto Harry's arm for comfort. Her wish that she wouldn't have to attend another funeral because of violence was already shattered. She was upset that another Auror had died, and she was beginning to understand her mother's fear of the decision she had made to join the Aurors.

Harry looked at the group sitting around him. "Portney was a great Auror too, but he still got hit. It's just so fast in the real world, and the enemy doesn't use stunning spells. They aim to kill."

Harry's words had a sobering effect on the group as they all considered what he had said. They realised now that the fun of Auror training was not a true reflection of what their jobs would be like, and it was giving some of them a moment's pause.

Harry was also shaken as he thought of how easily it could have been Ginny that was killed. They both had so much to lose now if anything went wrong.

"But we all fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry. We know what it's like to fight," said Lavender, to the accompaniment of nods from the others.

"I know you have all fought before, but this was different," said Harry. "We weren't fighting to save the world, or each other. If we had died in the fight against Voldemort, it would have been a sacrifice worth making. But to die in a house in Bath because we were trying to apprehend a man who was in hiding; somehow it just seems like such a waste."

"Added to that was the constant fear. When we fought Voldemort, I never really thought that much about what could go wrong; I just did what I had to do. But yesterday I had plenty of time to imagine all the worst possible results before we carried out the raid, and the thoughts stayed with me the entire time."

The mood around the table was now rather sombre, and many of the group now had plenty to think about before they made any final decision to become Aurors.

"At least you caught the Malfoys though," said Terry, brightening up.

Harry shared a look with Ron before he turned his attention to the paper lying on the table.

"Is that what it says in there? That we got the Malfoys, both Lucius and Draco?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Terry nervously. "You did catch them didn't you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so."

"What does that mean?" asked Terry, slightly baffled now.

Harry looked around the Great Hall to make sure nobody else could hear their conversation. He didn't know if he should even say anything now, but these people had fought with him before, and had earned his trust.

"Keep this to yourselves for now," began Harry, receiving murmurs of agreement from around the table. "We only discovered where Lucius was hiding with Draco's help, and in the end it was Draco that took down his father."

Silence and looks of disbelief greeted Harry's revelation. It took a minute before anybody spoke again.

"Are you serious?" asked Seamus, the doubt clearly etched on his face.

"Yeah, I am," said Harry as he smiled. "Funny how life goes sometimes."

"Bloody hell."

*

As Harry now had some free time following breakfast, he made his way to the Owlery after writing a note for Dudley. He knew his cousin would already be aware of what had happened last night if Arrabella Figg had given him a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , but he still wanted to send a letter to Dudley letting him know he was alright.

Once he reached the Owlery, he attached the letter to his owl's leg and sent her on her way, leaving him with a strangely happy feeling that he now had a blood relative who wanted to receive letters from him.

With his task complete, Harry made his way back to the castle, looking forward to concentrating on his lessons and his teaching without any other distractions for the first time in months. Despite his exhaustion, he was suddenly feeling light and free.

*

Draco was biting on his bottom lip as he tried to avoid looking at the man that sat across the desk from him.

On the other side of the desk, Gawain drummed his fingers on the hard surface as he regarded the devastated young man before him.

"It's time to go, Draco," said Gawain as kindly as he could.

Fear flashed across Draco's face. He knew this moment was coming, but it still came as a shock when it arrived.

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Draco weakly, his voice wavering.

"The Minister has agreed to hear an appeal on your behalf," explained Gawain. "This may see your sentence reduced in light of your efforts to assist us. In fact, I'm sure it will be reduced. But for now, you will be held in Azkaban until the new hearing is arranged."

Draco hung his head as he contemplated Azkaban. He wondered how long it would take before he lost his mind in that place.

"Can I see my mother?" he asked desperately.

Gawain nodded. "That had already been arranged, and as per your request, you will be placed in a cell next to hers."

"Thank you," said Draco miserably.

With that, Gawain stood and escorted Draco from the room, conflicted thoughts running through his head as he led the young man off to prison, despite the help he had provided to the Ministry.

*

Harry and Ginny were running through the corridors as they raced to get to their Potions lesson. Following breakfast they had returned to their room and both promptly fell asleep, waking only ten minutes ago. The reason for their current haste was that their Potions lesson had also started ten minutes ago.

The couple came to a halt outside the door to the Potions classroom; both drawing deep breaths as they took a moment to recover from their mad dash through the castle.

Harry looked at Ginny as he grabbed the handle to the dungeons door.

"Are you ready?"

Ginny grinned back at Harry. "We're about to step into a classroom while still breathless and sweaty from running, but you know what the others are going to think we were doing, don't you?"

Harry laughed. "Let them think it. If only it was true," he sighed.

He turned the handle and stepped into the classroom, only to be left gasping as a pungent odour enveloped him. He tried to cover his nose as he made his way over to his usual desk with Ginny.

"What happened in here?" asked Ginny, before she started to cough as she sat down next to Harry.

Hermione looked at the couple and they could see her eyes were watering. "Seamus happened."

"Ah," said Harry and Ginny together.

Harry looked at the desk which Seamus was sitting at, which now appeared to be dissolving as a thick purple liquid oozed across its surface from the upturned cauldron that lay on top of it.

Professor Slughorn reappeared from the storeroom at the front of the room, carrying a large jar of clear liquid in his arms and moving at a brisk pace despite his size. He made his way quickly to Seamus' desk and poured the contents of the jar over the potion that had spilled on the desk. A cloud of steam rose up to the ceiling as Harry saw that the potion had stopped flowing, its surface appearing to be rock hard now.

"Well, my boy, perhaps you should exercise a little more caution when you set up your equipment in future," said a flustered Professor Slughorn.

Seamus looked down at the mess his partially destroyed desk had become. "That potion took six months to make," he said forlornly.

"Yes, and only six seconds to eat through the desk, Mr Finnigan," observed a now chortling Professor Slughorn. "I commend you on the strength of your potion, lad."

Seamus ignored the muffled laughter coming from around the room. "But how can I make an antidote now?"

"Why don't you borrow some of Mr Potter's and Miss Weasley's potion," suggested Professor Slughorn. "They're not here today anyway, and they have more than enough. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Harry cleared his throat loudly as his eyes started to sting from the fumes in the room.

"Actually, we are here, Professor."

Professor Slughorn's head spun around to face Harry.

"Oho, Harry my boy, I'm glad you could make it," said a beaming Professor Slughorn. "My congratulations to you for your performance last night. You have done much to help bring an end to the tyranny that still plagued our world."

Harry gave Professor Slughorn an embarrassed grin, wondering where his Professor's sudden whimsical manner had come from. Harry saw Ron chuckling behind Professor Slughorn as he felt his face go red. Ron was obviously enjoying his discomfort at being singled out again.

"Don't forget about Ron, sir," said Harry. "He helped to plan the raid."

Ron started to choke on his own laughter as he suddenly found himself the centre of attention.

"You failed to mention that earlier, Mr Weasley," chastised Professor Slughorn. "Honestly, I don't know why you all try to dismiss the glory that is rightfully yours. It could open many doors for you in the future."

Ron glanced at Harry and Ginny before he answered. "We know that, sir, but the glory belongs to those who died fighting with us. We are just the lucky ones."

Professor Slughorn regarded Ron intently for a moment before he acknowledged Ron's comments.

"Well said, Mr Weasley, but I believe you are far more than just lucky." Professor Slughorn made his way back to the front of the classroom. "Let us continue with our lesson. Harry, my boy, would you be so kind as to provide Mr Finnigan with a portion of your potion?"

"Of course, sir," said Harry happily, making his way to the storeroom to retrieve the potion he would need for today's lesson.

The lesson continued on without any further unfortunate incidents as they worked in pairs. As Harry worked with Ginny, he could feel the last of his anxiety falling away, and he was enjoying himself again as the good-humoured banter began to fly around the classroom.

*

The following morning found Harry awake very early as his enthusiasm had now returned to him. He padded around his room quietly, letting Ginny sleep as the sun started to stream in through the window. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace, noting that the weather was beginning to turn, and he would not need to light too many more fires before summer arrived.

He walked to his desk and checked his schedule again, confirming that he was indeed due to teach a class first thing this morning. With nothing else to do until breakfast, Harry made his way into the shower, starting to hum happily to himself as he looked forward to his day.

Harry didn't notice Ginny was now propped up on one elbow, smiling softly as she watched him disappear through the bathroom door. The smell of the fire burning in the grate had awakened her, and she was delighted to find that Harry was obviously in a good mood. The capture of Lucius Malfoy had taken away the final worry that had hung over Harry for so long, and she was relieved that it was behind them now.

Ginny could hear Harry humming a tune to himself over the sound of the running water. This was too good an opportunity for her to pass up, so she slid out of bed and tiptoed into the bathroom, glad to have Harry all to herself again.

*

Minerva McGonagall watched Harry from her place at the staff table in the Great Hall. For the first time in months she had seen Harry in a happy state, and she, like Ginny, was relieved to see it. After the attacks and deaths over Christmas, and the never ending hunt for Lucius Malfoy, she had been worried for Harry as he had started to fall back into the dark moods of his past.

Minerva understood Harry's frustration and gloomy mood of late, but as she saw his students approach him and drag him off for their first lesson of the day, it was evident to her that even his students had spotted the change in their teacher today. She suddenly realised just how much of the burden Harry had once again taken upon himself as the problems dragged out.

As she made her way back to her office, she decided she should discuss a proposition with the other Hogwarts Professor's.

*

"Allo, 'Arry," roared Hagrid as he spotted Harry walking towards him, his students following behind him babbling excitedly.

"Morning, Hagrid," said Harry cheerfully, as he came to a halt outside Hagrid's hut.

"What can I do for yer, this fine mornin'?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, my class has been discussing giants this morning," said Harry, looking back over his shoulder at his students. "As they have never met a giant before, I was wondering if Grawp was about?"

Hagrid let out a throaty laugh as he looked down at the little students. He rubbed his hands together, before he brought them up to his lips and blew into them, creating a high pitched whistle that echoed around the grounds.

"Tha' should get his attention," said Hagrid, wondering why Harry and his students had covered their ears with their hands. "He's off looking for some food in the forest. Been gone a while, now that I think about it."

The five students shared some curious looks with each other before turning their attention back to Hagrid.

"What does a giant eat?" asked Jack, as he tried to peer into the dark forest before them.

Hagrid scratched his bushy beard. "Oh, you know, this and tha'. Little critters mostly, but sometimes deer if they can catch one."

"Ewww, they eat animals?" uttered a disgusted Vicky.

Hagrid shook his head. "Where do yer think bacon and mince pies come from, miss?"

Harry was now struggling not to laugh as he saw the dismay spread across Vicky's face.

"Don't worry, Vicky," said Harry. "Grawp would eat vegetables if you gave them to him."

Vicky nodded, but still looked a little put out. "I don't think I'll eat bacon anymore."

Beside her, Jack laughed. "More for me then."

His laughter was cut short as the sound of branches snapping and the thumping of footsteps reached them from the forest.

Grawp emerged from the forest and stepped towards Hagrid, grinning happily as he patted Hagrid on the back, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Settle down, yer big brute," yelled Hagrid. "Yer got some company. You know, friends."

The kids shrunk back behind Harry, and he couldn't really blame them as Grawp peered down at them. Even he was fighting the urge to take a few steps back.

Grawp suddenly sat down beside Hagrid, the ground shaking beneath him as his childlike face broke out into a toothy grin.

"Friend," rumbled Grawp.

Harry's students stopped retreating, their fear starting to ease as they watched the giant before them.

"He seems nice," said Mary.

Hagrid put himself between the kids and his giant half-brother. "Come on then, you lot. Don't be shy," said Hagrid as he beckoned the students forward.

Harry's class started to inch forward, pushing Harry in front of them as a shield against the giant. Harry meanwhile, was already feeling safer now that Grawp had sat down.

"Alright, kids," whispered Harry as he turned to face his students, "do what Hagrid tells you to and you will be perfectly safe."

Harry received some doubtful looks from his students, but they kept moving forward inch by inch until they stood next to Hagrid. Hagrid beamed at Harry's students.

"There you go. See, he doesn't mean yer no harm." Hagrid looked at Grawp. "Say 'allo Grawpy."

"Lo," rumbled Grawp's deep voice, the giant obviously pleased with his efforts to communicate.

Harry's students then spent the next half an hour talking to Hagrid about his giant half-brother, their fascination with Grawp overcoming their fear as time passed.

Harry stood back and marvelled at his students. They had now met elves and giants, along with Firenze the centaur when they studied astronomy. Harry felt renewed hope for the future if these kids could ignore the prejudices of the past and marvel at all creatures, regardless of their race. Maybe there was hope for true peace yet.

*

That afternoon, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had attended an Auror training class which had been led by John Dawlish.

While the training remained fun, Dawlish couldn't help but notice the intensity of the students as they practiced duelling. He wondered how much of it had to do with the experience Harry, Ginny, and Ron had been through so recently. This group of teenagers was certainly very serious, and he didn't envy anybody who crossed them in the future.

As Dawlish watched, he had been astounded by the skill he witnessed. These future Aurors weren't holding anything back as they practised, and the ferocity of their duels was something he had never seen before; not even during the war. Even limited to stunning spells, they were a formidable group.

*

As April passed by peacefully, Harry was enjoying his last few months at Hogwarts, all too aware that his time at the castle was coming to an end. As Harry and his friends worked steadily towards their final exams, May the 2nd arrived with little fanfare.

Everybody was conscious of the date's significance, but they had also been trying not to think about the day they would remember all those who had fallen during the war.

The sky was overcast and a gentle breeze pulled at Harry's robes as he made his way across the grounds towards the lake, to take his place for the memorial service. To his discomfort, he was expected to sit before the assembled crowd, a beacon of light for the wizarding world to focus on now that a year had passed since the fall of Voldemort. He took solace in the fact that Ron and Hermione were going to be sitting with him, so at least he wouldn't be alone.

Harry reached the low platform that had been constructed for today's service. As he looked at the ten or so chairs positioned at the back of the platform, he realised each chair had a piece of parchment bearing a name sitting upon it. He quickly found the chair which bore his name, and sat down to wait for everyone else to take their places.

As Harry watched the gathering crowd, he glanced to his right and saw the tomb of Dumbledore not far away, its white marble still luminous despite the cloudy skies above.

Hermione's voice brought Harry's mind back to the moment.

"Hi, Harry," she said softly. "Ginny and Ron are on their way down with Molly."

Harry nodded as Hermione took a seat, leaving a chair in between them for Ron.

"How are they holding up?" asked Harry, his heart aching with the grief he felt for the Weasley family.

Harry saw Hermione's bottom lip tremble before she answered him. "They're okay. It's George that worries me. He looked awful when he arrived."

Harry blinked back sudden tears as he thought of what George must be going through. To have lost a twin was something Harry couldn't comprehend, but he imagined the pain would be almost unbearable.

"Here they come," said Hermione, pointing back up the slope towards the castle.

Harry looked in that direction and he could see the line of redheaded people now making their way towards the hundreds of chairs that had been set up for the students and the families who had lost a loved one to the fight.

Harry smiled sadly as he saw Andromeda walking beside the Weasley family, a struggling Teddy in her arms. Teddy had grown considerably since Christmas, and Harry felt a moment of regret that he had not seen his godson for several months. He promised himself he would spend the rest of the day with Teddy after the memorial service was over.

The group reached the chairs and sat down towards the front of the crowd, Molly and Andromeda sitting together, sharing the terrible bond of having lost a child to the war.

Harry gave Ginny a small smile when she looked his way, which she returned for a moment before turning her attention back to her mother. As Harry looked at each Weasley in turn, he finally noticed that one of them was missing. He leant over towards Hermione.

"Where's Bill?" whispered Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Ron said he was supposed to be here."

The mention of Ron's name heralded his arrival.

"What did I say?" asked Ron, as he sat down between them and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "We were just wondering where Bill was."

"He'll be here," said Ron. "He's probably just making sure Fleur's alright."

Harry thought Ron was probably right. Fleur was due to give birth in a couple of weeks, and Bill was becoming very protective of his wife of late.

The sound of a giggling toddler caught the three friend's attention. They all watched as Teddy escaped from Andromeda's arms and began to waddle slowly towards them, his hair turning black as he grinned at Harry. Teddy's attempt to reach Harry came undone when he reached the edge of the platform Harry was sitting on. It was slightly too high for Teddy to climb up, and his little face fell as he realised he could get no closer.

Harry stood and made his way to the edge of the platform, leaning down and scooping a delighted Teddy up in his arms. Harry grunted with the effort, not expecting the much increased weight of his godson.

"What have you been eating, Teddy Lupin?" asked Harry as he stood back up.

"Teddy," burbled Teddy, surprising Harry as he looked at his godson.

"So you can talk now, can you?" asked Harry, as he made his way back to his seat.

"Teddy," said his godson again, clapping his hands together and giggling as Harry sat down.

Harry chuckled softly. "Ah, only the one word is it?"

Harry looked back over at Andromeda and received a grateful look from her. Harry knew she could use a little time to herself today as she dealt with her own grief. She had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law to the war, and she needed to take a few minutes for herself today.

While Harry, Hermione, and Ron quietly played a game of peek-a-boo with Teddy, Minerva took her place on the platform as Kingsley made his way to the dais at the front of the platform.

Kingsley kept his speech rather short as he once again paid tribute to those who had sacrificed their lives to secure the freedom of the wizarding world. Following his speech, a procession of young students made their way across the platform, each one stopping to read out two names of those who had died a year ago today.

Harry felt his chest constricting as he looked out over the crowd. He was able to tell who the family members of each of the deceased were, as their heads dropped at the mention of their fallen family member's name. Harry was almost overcome with despair and his head swam as the names of Remus, Tonks, and Fred were read out. He glanced at Ron, seeing the tears in his eyes as he remembered his brother.

Finally the list of names was completed, and Kingsley took his position at the dais again.

"Thank you, students," said Kingsley, his voice sounding raw and strained. "It is now my honour to unveil the memorial which will be dedicated to those who gave their lives for us."

Kingsley turned in the direction of Dumbledore's tomb and drew his wand. As Harry watched, a large slab of white marble, very similar to the stone used in Dumbledore's tomb, rose up from the ground beside the tomb of his former Headmaster.

When the stone stopped rising it stood six feet tall and six feet wide. The names which had just been read out were carved into the stone in two columns, and beneath the list of names were three simple words.

'For Our Freedom'

Harry thought it was a fitting tribute to those who had lost so much more than he had. It was simple and elegant, leaving Harry with a feeling of peace as he looked at the white marble. This would remain here forever, a reminder to all of what it had cost to secure their freedom.

Once the formalities were over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Weasley family, Harry still carrying a now turquoise haired Teddy. Harry gave Molly a one armed hug, before he stepped over to join Arthur and Charlie, who were supporting a despondent George between them.

"How are you, George?" asked Harry, mindful that George probably wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

George raised his head and stared at Harry for a moment before he answered.

"It's a hard day, but we'll get through it."

"Did Bill ever show up?" asked Harry, as Teddy started trying to take his glasses off.

Arthur looked troubled as he regarded Harry. "No, I'm afraid not. I think I had better go and check on him."

"I'll come with you," said Harry, as Ginny joined him.

Whatever response Arthur had been about to make to Harry's offer was drowned out by a gasp from Molly.

They all turned to see a large silver wolf land on the ground before Molly. Harry knew it was a Patronus, and the wolf told him it was most likely Bill's.

The wolf's mouth opened wide and Bill's voice filled the silence that had fallen as they all watched the silver animal intently.

" _My daughter was born this day. Victoire._ "

*

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table as the afternoon slowly gave way to the night. Beside him sat Kingsley as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"The Weasley's certainly know how to lighten the mood," observed Kingsley with a raised eyebrow.

Harry chuckled as he recalled the response to Bill's message. Molly had jumped as she let out a shout, and Harry had seen the sudden joy in her eyes as she glanced at Arthur. Harry had looked around at the assembled Weasley family, feeling a smile spread across his face as he saw that even George was grinning.

Molly had then grabbed Arthur and started dragging him towards the castle, calling back over her shoulder for her family to follow her.

The Weasleys, including Hermione, had all followed in Molly's wake. Harry meanwhile, had stayed behind to look after Teddy while the Weasleys used the fireplace in Minerva's office to floo to Shell Cottage.

Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny had returned a few hours later, babbling excitedly about the beautiful little baby that Fleur and Bill had welcomed into the world. They had all been adamant that the baby looked just like Fleur, but Harry had his doubts as he thought all babies looked much the same when they were born.

Now Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade with George to buy a present for Victoire, while Harry had returned Teddy to Andromeda before sitting down with Kingsley in the Great Hall.

"It's a strange coincidence," remarked Harry.

Kingsley merely shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps it was meant to be; a joyous counterpoint to help balance out the tragedy of this anniversary."

As Harry mulled the idea over, he fervently hoped Kingsley was right. As he pondered the possibilities, a random thought popped into his head.

"What's happening with the appeal for Draco?" asked Harry, leaning forward to make sure they were not overheard.

Kingsley regarded Harry for a moment. "I think we had better discuss the matter somewhere more private," said Kingsley as he stood from the table. "Let us adjourn to Minerva's office, as I believe she also wanted to discuss another matter with you anyway."

"Really? What does she want to talk about?" asked Harry, standing from the table and beginning the long walk to Minerva's office.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Harry. She was very reluctant to provide me with any further details for some reason."

Harry smirked as he saw the look of bafflement on Kingsley's face. "Let's find out then, shall we."

*

Minerva welcomed her two guests into her office, wondering what had prompted this unexpected visit.

Harry and Kingsley took a seat by the empty fireplace and picked up their conversation from the Great Hall.

"As for Draco Malfoy and his upcoming appeal," began Kingsley, "it is only two weeks away, and I must advise you to prepare yourself, Harry. I believe Draco is intending to ask you to provide evidence on his behalf, attesting to the assistance he has provided you since Christmas."

Harry nodded his understanding. He had expected that Draco would do just that, and this time he would willingly support a Malfoy before the Wizengamot. While Draco had still done terrible things in the past, like letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Harry thought he had done enough recently to earn some assistance.

"So that's all he wants, is it?" asked Harry. "He didn't ask for anything else?"

"Not a thing. I believe Draco is a changed young man," said Kingsley, rubbing his chin. "There's hope for him yet."

"So why all the secrecy then?" asked Harry. "I thought his appeal was going to be a public hearing."

Kingsley nodded. "Indeed it is, but we have to make arrangements to keep Draco safe after the role he played in his father's downfall is revealed. Many people are now in Azkaban because of Draco and the assistance he provided us."

Harry felt a moment of panic run through him. As soon as this meeting was over he would catch up with all the people he had informed of Draco's involvement in capturing his father, and make sure they didn't pass the information any further along. He hadn't even considered the implications of Draco's actions as being capable of generating more problems.

As Harry experienced the strange sensation of worrying about Draco Malfoy's welfare, Kingsley had turned his attention to Minerva, who was sitting at her desk as she listened to the conversation between Harry and the Minister.

"So, Minerva, you had something you wished to discuss with the young Mr Potter here?" asked Kingsley.

As Harry looked up at his Headmistress he was puzzled to see a moment's panic in her eyes, before she stood and started to walk across the office towards the sofas he and Kingsley were sitting on.

"I think that is a matter best discussed with Harry privately," said Minerva, her voice sounding strained.

Kingsley regarded Minerva with concern for a second. "Is everything alright? Harry's not in any trouble is he?"

Minerva could see the concern on Kingsley face, and she also noticed that Harry was now clearly bewildered. She knew now that she should not have said anything to Kingsley earlier, as she felt cornered now, not willing to leave Harry wondering if another threat was facing him. She sighed deeply before focussing her stern expression on Kingsley.

"Well, if you must know, I was going to make Harry an offer."

Kingsley looked from the serious face of Minerva to the confused face of Harry before realisation dawned.

"You wouldn't," he stammered.

"I certainly would," replied Minerva. "Like you, I am only trying to secure the best people for my institution, and of course, its students."

Harry shook his head, already feeling lost as Minerva and Kingsley appeared to be in some sort of silent battle before him.

"What are you two talking about?" demanded Harry.

Kingsley turned his head towards Harry. "Minerva is intending to secure your services for Hogwarts by offering you a teaching position within the school next year."

"Oh," was all Harry could come up with. His eyes were wide and his mind raced as he looked at Minerva. "You want me to teach again?"

Minerva sat down opposite Harry as she regarded him with warmth.

"Harry, I want you to do what makes you happy," began Minerva. "If, by any chance, it is teaching that appeals to you, then I have a position available on the school's staff next year, and I would be delighted if you consented to fill it."

Minerva cast a glance at Kingsley seated beside her before she continued. "If, however, your desire to become an Auror remains, then I wish only the best for you, and I'm certain you will excel in that field."

Harry looked between the two friends, flattered and embarrassed by the desire they both possessed to have him join their offices. Harry knew he wanted to be an Auror, but he couldn't hide his curiosity as he thought about teaching again.

"What would the teaching position be?" he asked, seeing Kingsley's face fall at his question. "Just out of interest," he added quickly, hoping to assuage the Minister's fears.

"The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will once again require filling after Professor Stonely vacates the position at the end of the school year," explained Minerva.

"Is he alright?" asked Harry, thinking of the curse that had befallen all who taught that subject since Voldemort was refused the position many years ago.

Minerva chuckled, knowing what Harry was thinking. "Yes, Professor Stonely is fine. He is, in fact, joining the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement office due to the chronic shortage of staff they are currently suffering. If you do not wish to accept the position after Professor Stonely departs, I will be offering it to one of the extra tutors we have been using this year to assist the older students make up for last year's interruptions."

Harry sat back on the sofa and considered this. While he was tempted to think the offer over for a little while, he knew his heart's desire was still to join the Aurors.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I appreciate the offer, but I still want to be an Auror," said Harry cautiously.

To his surprise, Minerva beamed at him. "I understand, Harry. If you ever change your mind, my offer will still be open to you."

"Thanks, Minerva," said Harry gratefully, feeling himself relax again as he saw Kingsley smiling at him.

Kingsley looked at Minerva, knowing that while she was happy for Harry; she would be secretly disappointed that Harry had not accepted her offer. Now that he was certain Harry would be joining the Ministry, he didn't see why he couldn't try and help out his old friend.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement, Minerva," said Kingsley.

"Go on," said Minerva, raising her eyebrows at the Minister.

"The Ministry is still going to be desperately short of Aurors for a number of years, and Harry may be just the inspiration we need to draw other talented youngsters to the Auror's office. Perhaps Harry could visit Hogwarts a number of times each year to deliver a lesson on the subject of being an Auror. This way, Harry could help the Aurors attract new recruits, while also giving you the chance to make him a new job offer each time he is here."

Minerva smiled at Kingsley's gentle jibe. He was trying to be gracious in victory, but Minerva could sense the relief in the Minister. But she was nothing if not sensible, so she decided not to waste the opportunity presented to her.

"If Harry consents, I would gladly accept," she said, shifting her gaze to Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, was grinning happily at the prospect of still being able to visit Hogwarts in the future. Beyond being able to visit the school, it would also provide him with the opportunity to catch up with his muggle born class students from time to time. He had become very fond of them over the past year, and he was determined to keep an eye on the progress of all of them in the future.

"I'd be glad to," said Harry eagerly.

"Excellent," boomed Kingsley.

Following this, the discussion turned back to the upcoming appeal of Draco Malfoy, and just what Harry intended to say on behalf of his former enemy.

Finally, as dinner beckoned, Harry asked Minerva and Kingsley if they could assist him in returning Dumbledore's wand to its rightful place with its former master. He did not explain the significance of the wand to Minerva and Kingsley, but they were both more than willing to assist, know that the wand had been removed by Voldemort and should now be returned.

*

Over the next two weeks, Harry enjoyed his happiest time ever at Hogwarts. He and Ginny were able to sit under the tree by the lake again as the weather warmed, with Hermione and Ron joining them occasionally as the four friends discussed the future.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all been interested to hear about the job Harry had been offered at Hogwarts, with Hermione revealing a similar offer had been made to her to take up the post of History of Magic Professor. Like Harry she had declined the role, but she had not ruled out a return to Hogwarts one day in the future.

Harry had also started to assist Neville and Ginny as they worked with Professor Sprout to create a remedy which may assist Neville's parents. As predicted, it turned out that Harry had little aptitude for Herbology, but he had enjoyed being able to work with Neville and Ginny on their project. In fact, the project's scope had now been widened to treating all those who were suffering from afflictions of the mind.

*

Draco Malfoy sat in his grimy cell, trying to block out the mind numbing and misery inducing effects of the Dementors as he contemplated his appeal which was to be heard tomorrow.

He knew it may yet come to nothing, but he consoled himself knowing that Harry Potter had consented to testify on his behalf, and he believed Harry would say nothing but the truth before the Wizengamot.

As weariness started to creep into his mind, Draco swallowed back on his nervousness. His father would shortly learn of his treachery, and he knew he could do nothing to prevent it. He had made his choice, and now both he and his father would have to live with it.

Before Draco lay down to get some sleep, he knocked on the wall of his cell. As he lowered himself onto the thin, lumpy mattress which lay on the floor of his cell, he heard the knock returned from the next cell.

"Goodnight, Mother," called Draco.

"Goodnight, Draco," came the muffled reply through the wall. "Good luck tomorrow."

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: Fallout and Freedom

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	30. Chapter 30

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 30 : The Last Train Ride

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 10

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

Ginny smiled as she looked down at Harry. Despite the early morning rain and gray clouds that were visible through the enchanted window in their room, she could still see the light in his eyes.

She kept prodding his chest as he made no attempt to get out of bed.

"Come on, you've got to get ready," urged Ginny.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Would it really matter if I didn't go?"

"Not to me," replied Ginny, "but Draco would probably have a few words to say about you if you missed his hearing."

Harry knew Ginny was right. The world was being gradually cleansed of Death Eaters one by one, and if he went back on his word now, he would only succeed in creating a new one in Draco. Besides, Kingsley thought Harry testifying on behalf of Draco would give some of the other remaining Voldemort supporters something to think about. Depending on the sentence Draco received, other fugitives who were tiring of a life spent on the run may be tempted into handing themselves in and providing information in exchange for leniency.

Ginny watched as Harry rolled to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side, sitting up next to her as she stood by his bedside table. He took her hand and gently kissed her palm. Ginny almost caved in and rejoined Harry in bed, before common sense prevailed.

"Nice try, my sweet Harry," said Ginny as she withdrew her hand from Harry's grasp. "You've only got fifteen minutes until we have to go," she said, as she stepped across the room and sat down on the sofa.

Harry sighed as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in ten."

Ginny peered at Harry as he strode passed her towards the shower. She almost felt giddy as she contemplated what they had to do today. Harry would be testifying on behalf of Draco Malfoy, an event so unlikely that Ginny still marvelled at the very strange situation Harry now found himself in.

Yet Harry testifying was not what had her in such a good mood today. Rather, it was the fact that as soon as Harry had finished testifying, it would signify an end to the ordeal he had suffered through for so many years. Her beloved Harry would finally be free.

*

Draco sat quietly as he listened to the Chief of the Wizengamot outline the charges which had been brought against him following the fall of Voldemort, and the subsequent sentence that had been imposed while he was in hiding.

He looked around at the people arrayed around the courtroom deep within the Ministry of Magic. He felt very exposed as he saw reporters and old enemies looking down at him, their faces wearing either blank expressions or barely suppressed glee as they relished seeing another Malfoy brought to justice.

Draco tried to reposition the shackles that bound his wrists, as the Wizengamot Chief droned on, seemingly unconcerned that nobody was listening to him. It was only when the wizard stopped talking, that Draco found he could bring his attention back to where it should be.

"Witness for Draco Malfoy, Harry James Potter," called out the wizard as the courtroom door was opened and Harry was led to a chair in the middle of the room.

Murmuring filled the courtroom as members of the audience began to whisper to each other in confusion. Most people thought a mistake had been made, as they were sure Harry Potter would be testifying against Draco Malfoy, not on his behalf.

Draco gazed at him, and was surprised to see Harry give a small nod of his head in his direction.

*

Harry acknowledged Draco as he sat down in the middle of the courtroom. He glanced around at the assembled onlookers and quickly spotted Ginny sitting with Ron and Hermione. He tried not to smile as Ginny blew him a kiss.

"Mr Potter, you wish to provide evidence on behalf of Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry, bringing his focus back to the small wizard who stood at the podium above him. Harry already knew this man was to be the interrogator today.

"You are aware that Mr Malfoy has already been sentenced for crimes committed during the wizarding war?" asked the interrogator.

"Yes, sir."

"This court understands the information you wish to provide to us today is in relation to events that have occurred after the conclusion of the war following the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," said Harry again.

"Very well, Mr Potter. What information do you wish to provide this court on behalf of Mr Malfoy?"

Harry then began outlining the actions of Draco Malfoy, starting from the attack on the Burrow after Christmas. At one point the interrogator had held up his hands to stop Harry as gasps rang out around the courtroom.

"Just to make sure I understand you correctly, Mr Potter," said the interrogator, "you are asserting that Draco Malfoy disabled one of his own men before attempting to alert you to an imminent attack on the residence in which you were staying?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry patiently.

"Following this, he then assisted you in extinguishing the flames which were threatening to destroy the residence while several people were still inside."

Harry looked from the interrogator to Draco and back again, before he nodded his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Please continue," said the interrogator weakly.

Harry then told the court about the messages Draco had left for the Ministry in each hideout the Malfoy group was using, including information which confirmed the identity of the mole within the Ministry who had made the initial attack on Harry and the Weasleys possible.

Finally Harry testified to Draco's actions over the two nights which resulted in his father's capture. The courtroom was silent as the audience listened in rapt fascination. Harry could feel the electricity in the room as he described how Draco had provided all the details he knew to the Auror team prior to the raid.

However, it was his testimony about Draco's final actions that left even the members of the Wizengamot astonished.

"So Mr Malfoy approached his father and took up a position beside him. Was Mr Malfoy attempting to rejoin his father?" said the interrogator.

"No, sir," replied Harry. "Draco fired a stunning spell into his father's neck, ending the standoff and rescuing the hostage."

The sudden explosion of noise throughout the courtroom startled Harry. People were standing as they tried to come to terms with what Harry had just said. Eventually the din died down and the interrogator continued his questioning.

"Did anybody else witness these actions?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir, there were many witnesses to Draco's actions, all except the incident at the Burrow. That incident was witnessed only by me, but I did provide the Ministry with my memories of the incident shortly after I arrived at St Mungo's that night."

The interrogator seemed pleased with that. "Do you have anything further to add, Mr Potter?"

"No, thank you, sir," replied Harry, feeling his taught muscles starting relax.

The interrogator turned his attention to Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, do you wish to ask any further questions of Mr Potter?"

Draco had sat and listened to Harry, scarcely believing what he was hearing. Harry had omitted nothing, even including things like the identity of the mole which he himself had forgotten about. He was now too stunned to think of anything he might ask of Harry.

Draco shook his head slowly. "No, sir," he answered, his voice rasping slightly.

"Very well," began the interrogator. "The Wizengamot will confer privately for ten minutes before delivering our decision. Mr Potter, you are excused."

Harry stood and felt a wave of relief pass through him. He quickly exited the courtroom to wait outside with the rest of the crowd. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione joined him as the reporters began to question him on everything they had heard in the last half an hour, but Harry made no effort to reply.

Ten minutes passed by surprisingly quickly, but no activity could be heard coming from within the closed courtroom, and the doors gave no hint of being reopened as the minutes continued to tick by. Harry guessed the debate going on inside was rather lively as they considered their course of action.

As the increasingly frustrated crowd waited outside the courtroom, Harry glanced at his watch. It indicated that almost an hour had now passed. He leant over to whisper to Ginny, but his attention was suddenly drawn to the courtroom doors as they finally reopened. Harry re-entered the courtroom with his friends to hear the fate of Draco Malfoy.

The Wizengamot Chief waited patiently for the crowd to settle down before he began to give his decision. Harry noticed that everyone was leaning forward, including Draco, as they listened intently.

"First of all, I must apologise for the delay," began the Wizengamot Chief. "Due to the extraordinary nature of the claims made by Mr Potter; we were compelled to seek confirmation of the events as they were described. The testimony provided by Mr Potter has been found to be true in every detail."

The Wizengamot Chief again waited until the crowd fell silent.

"Mr Malfoy, the Wizengamot has rarely, if ever, heard testimony of such strength on behalf of a previously convicted individual. Nor have we seen the testimony provided so strongly confirmed by members of the magical community whose reputations are beyond question. The Head of the Auror Office, and the Minister for Magic, no less, have both confirmed elements of Mr Potter's testimony."

Again the murmuring spread through the audience.

"The Wizengamot has taken into account the crimes you were originally sentenced for, and weighed them against the actions you have undertaken to not only prevent further bloodshed since the end of the war, but to also assist the Ministry in the apprehension of numerous fugitives, including your father. The Wizengamot appreciates that this course of action must have been an exceptionally difficult decision for you to make."

Harry glanced at Draco and could see he was looking very pale as he focussed on the Wizengamot Chief.

"The decision we have reached was not an easy one, and nor was it unanimous, Mr Malfoy. I would suggest that in the future, you endeavour to ensure we have not made the wrong decision."

"Draco Malfoy, you are ordered to be released from Azkaban prison immediately."

Harry ignored the pandemonium that broke out around him as he stared at Draco. He saw the young man's shoulders slump as he sat back in his chair, before a Magical Law Enforcement agent stepped to him and began to unlock the shackles which bound his wrists and ankles.

Draco was escorted from the courtroom, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor in front of him as Harry watched from his seat. To his own astonishment, Harry was glad Draco had been spared any more time in Azkaban, and he hoped his former enemy could find the peace he sought.

*

Hogwarts had become home to many nervous students as the end of year exams approached. The last few weeks of regular lessons passed by swiftly, but Harry had never been so relaxed in his life before.

He had chuckled as Ron bemoaned the fact he was being permitted less time with Hermione as she commenced her rigorous revision schedule before her final exams. Ginny, meanwhile, had adopted a rather philosophical view of the situation, declaring that she could always come back and study again if she did not achieve her desired results.

The muggle born class lessons had also started to develop a noticeable increase in intensity as the kids prepared for their Second Year exams.

As the end of the school year approached, Harry quietly undertook two tasks.

The first was the return of the Elder wand to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. In the end it had turned out to be a relatively simple process, with Harry and Minerva visiting the white marble tomb during the night. Minerva had cast the spells to open the tomb, before Harry placed the wand on top of the robes Albus had been interred in. Then Minerva had recast the original spells to seal the tomb, and it was over.

Harry had shaken his head at the simplicity of it as he made his way back to the castle with his Headmistress, wondering why he had imagined it would be such a difficult task.

The second task had involved his Potions book. With Hermione's blessing, he had stayed behind following one of his final Potions lessons, and given Professor Slughorn a copy of the potions book he had been using this year. Professor Slughorn had agreed to test the spells to determine if they could be used at the school the following year.

Now Harry found himself conflicted about his upcoming N.E.W.T. evaluation in Potions, as it would truly represent an end to his days at Hogwarts. Harry decided there was nothing for it but to enjoy the time in the castle that remained to him.

*

The night before his final exam, Harry was surprised to find himself summoned to the Headmistresses office, along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

To no-one's surprise, Kingsley was waiting for them in the office, Gawain Robards by his side as Minerva sat behind her desk.

"Ah, come in and join us," boomed Kingsley as Harry entered the office, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione right behind him.

The four friends sat down with Kingsley and Gawain as Minerva rose from her desk to join the group.

"I am sorry to disturb you all just before your exams are due to start," began Kingsley, "but I thought you may all like to know about the outcome of Lucius Malfoy's trial."

Harry exchanged startled looks with the others before focussing on Kingsley.

"What trial? We haven't heard anything about a trial," said a bewildered Harry.

Kingsley smiled at Harry. "I know you haven't. The trial of Lucius Malfoy was held in secret, as we didn't wish to give any sympathisers to his cause an opportunity to attempt some sort of foolhardy rescue attempt while he was inside the Ministry."

Harry nodded his understanding, seeing his friends do the same beside him.

"Anyway, Lucius was less than impressed to discover the depth of Draco's involvement in his downfall. That information had been kept from Lucius until the last possible moment; suffice to say it has come as a rather nasty shock for him."

Ron interrupted Kingsley before he could go on. "Didn't Lucius know it was Draco that stunned him?"

"Apparently not, Ron," replied Kingsley "Or if he did, he had refused to accept it."

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders before he continued.

"Lucius has made the expected threats of vengeance against Draco and Narcissa, but surprisingly not against any of you," said Kingsley, grinning at the incredulous looks he was receiving from his audience. "All that aside, Lucius has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. He will never be released and his wand has been broken… metaphorically, of course. Lucius no longer possessed a wand of his own."

Harry felt numb as he listened to Kingsley. He shuddered at the thought of life in Azkaban, but if anybody deserved it, he knew Lucius did. Too many had died at his hands for him to be permitted to taste freedom again.

"We have also now learned why Randall Chormley was so determined to see you all dead," continued Kingsley. "Lucius started revealing everything he knew in an effort to have his sentence reduced. The foolish man didn't seem to realise that nobody had made any sort of deal with him."

"It appears that Mr Chormley was Voldemort's man on the inside. He and Lucius had met at school, where Mr Chormley was introduced into the Death Eaters by Lucius. Voldemort apparently realised that it would be far more useful if he could have a spy of his own within the Ministry, so that is the task he set Randall. He would be Voldemort's eyes and ears within the Ministry, even spying on his own people after they took over the Ministry two years ago. Voldemort was so paranoid he didn't even trust his most fanatical supporters in the end."

"As you can imagine, all manner of riches and rewards were promised, and when Voldemort fell, Randall realised he would never see any profit or power for his sacrifices. He did the only thing he could think of, and ran back to his old school mate, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry grunted. He wondered if Randall Chormley realised now that he had been used by Lucius, just as Voldemort had used him.

"So what happens now?" asked Harry.

"We all move on," replied Kingsley happily.

Harry thought about that for a second. "Maybe not Draco," suggested Harry.

"Don't be too sure of that, Harry," said Kingsley. "Draco has recently sold Malfoy Manor, and donated most of the proceeds to St Mungo's."

"Blimey," blurted out Ron.

"Indeed," said Kingsley as he chuckled. "In fact, I am currently entertaining the idea of offering Mr Malfoy a job within the Ministry."

Gawain tried not to laugh as he watched Kingsley struggle under the torrent of disbelief aimed at him by Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Evidently the four friends still had certain trust issues when it came to Draco Malfoy.

Kingsley rolled his eyes and sat back to wait for everyone to settle down. When calm was finally restored, he thought he should provide the four friends with an explanation.

"There are three reasons why I am considering this step," began Kingsley patiently. "First of all, it would be a very low level position in a Department that has no security responsibilities or sensitive information to handle. Secondly, it will make it a lot easier to monitor Draco if he works within the Ministry, and you must remember he has also become a target for supporters of Voldemort and his father."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both of them considering the danger Draco now found himself in.

"And thirdly?" asked Hermione.

"Thirdly, Draco has earned a second chance. To leave him unemployed on the street may only serve to drive him back towards the darker elements of our world. This way, he may be able to build a new life for himself that takes a different path to his fathers."

Harry wasn't sure he was comfortable with this idea, but he could see the logic behind it.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him," warned Harry.

Kingsley gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we will be. Now, while you're all here, Gawain also has some news for you."

Gawain was suddenly met by four sets of piercing eyes. He had not intended to say anything until he was before the Auror training group as a whole.

"Ah, right," he stammered. "As you know, we are modifying the Auror training program to suit more closely the team structure of Dumbledore's Army. Due to recent events, we have fallen a little behind in our planning, so I am sure you will all be delighted to hear that after you finish at Hogwarts, you will have a few weeks off before the Auror program starts."

Gawain saw the smiles appear on the faces of the four students before him. While he himself wasn't happy about the delay, he knew these teenagers deserved a break after the year they had just been through.

Following this announcement, the conversation moved on to the start of exams tomorrow. This prompted Hermione to stand up and say goodnight as she had some last minute revision she wanted to do. Ron had followed her out the door, giving Harry and Ginny a grin as he went.

Finally Harry and Ginny returned to their room, both knowing they faced a nervous night as they contemplated their Potions exam in the morning.

*

"So, how do you think you went?" asked Seamus nervously as he sat down opposite Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Harry gave Seamus a crooked smile as Ginny lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Not bad," said Harry, trying to contain the joy he felt now that his exams were over. "I didn't realise it would be so heavy on the theory side though," he admitted.

Seamus grunted in agreement as Ron and Hermione joined them. Harry looked around but could find no sign of Lavender.

"Hey, where's Lavender," he asked.

Seamus indicated towards the doors. "She's gone to post a letter to her parents. She promised she would tell them how she thought she went after every exam."

"Good thing she isn't studying too many subjects then," observed Ron.

Meanwhile, Ginny turned to Hermione. "How did you go?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I'm sure I missed some of the ingredients required for Draught of the Living Death," she fretted, "and I know I got the brewing order wrong."

Ginny smiled as Hermione's head fell. "So, that good huh?"

Ginny thought she had done enough to pass, and she silently thanked Hermione for the book she had written for Harry. Its beauty and detail had inspired her and Harry to read it repeatedly, without them realising they were absorbing so much of the information the book contained.

In fact, the slightly unorthodox methods they were using, which had been developed by Severus Snape, to create potions and antidotes had caused a few comments to pass between the examiners after they had departed the classroom. The methods of Harry and Ginny had not been identical to those that the examiners were looking for, but they couldn't deny the results.

Beside her, Harry checked his watch. "Our class should be finishing their first exam any minute now."

"Which exam did they have first?" asked Ron.

"History of Magic," replied Harry, seeing both Ron and Seamus grimace.

"Oh well, at least they get the worst subject over with first," commented Seamus.

"Hey," said an indignant Hermione, "it's a good subject. You just don't like it because you never bothered to study properly."

Harry and Ron grinned as they watched Seamus cower under Hermione's stern glare.

"Sorry, Hermione," muttered Seamus, vowing to get even with Harry and Ron as they chortled under their breath at his predicament.

Thankfully for Seamus, a distraction came in the form of the muggle born class. The five students came ambling into the Great Hall, looking rather harried. They had just taken their first exam with the rest of the second year students, and the experience had been a little overwhelming compared to the exams they sat prior to Christmas.

As the group wandered towards Harry and the others, Harry marvelled at how much they all seemed to have grown recently. He still thought of them as little kids, but some of them were teenagers now.

"When did they get so tall?" asked Harry, mostly to himself.

Beside him Ginny laughed. "Apparently it just happens naturally," she said.

"Hi, kids, how did you go?" asked Hermione, as their students reached the table.

She received a series of grunts and sighs in return, as the kids sat down at the table.

"That was hard," said Vicky, rubbing her temples as the stress started to wear off.

A look of fear crossed Hermione's face. "Oh no, I didn't teach you enough about the witch trials, did I?"

Vicky gave Hermione a weak smile. "No, it's not that, Hermione. The questions weren't too bad, but sitting with all the other second year students was really strange."

"They weren't mean to you were they?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Vicky. "I'm just not used to that many people in one class."

Harry gave his students a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Vicky. Once you start your next school year with the third year class, you'll get used to it."

Harry's comment was greeted by a collection of forlorn faces. "What's wrong, kids?" asked a confused Harry.

"Can't you all keep teaching us next year instead?" asked Mary, a note of pleading in her voice.

"I'm afraid not, kiddo," said Harry. "We have to start studying to become Aurors… well; most of us do, anyway."

Harry knew his students would have some difficulty adjusting when they joined the regular school program, feeling they had lost their special little class. Their final lesson last Friday had been a rather subdued event, as even he found himself choked up as he contemplated no longer teaching these students.

For an instant, Minerva's offer rose up in his mind, and he was startled to find he had a sudden desire to reconsider his decision. The desire faded quickly, but he could not deny he had been sorely tempted to stay and teach at Hogwarts. _Some other time_ , he told himself.

"What exam have you got after lunch?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer but hoping to refocus his students on the task at hand.

"Transfiguration," replied Alex, smiling as he knew it was his best subject.

To Harry and Ginny's amusement, and Hermione's joy, Ron started to quiz the kids on various techniques and spells they might be tested on. By the time lunch had finished and they prepared to head off to their next exam, Harry's students were brimming with confidence.

Once the muggle born class had departed the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny made their way to the classroom the second year transfiguration exam was being conducted in. There they took up their vigil and waited outside for their young students to emerge.

*

For Harry the end of the exams came quickly, as he was not burdened with the stress of anxious anticipation. He had spent much of the previous few days sitting in the Great Hall with Ginny, both of them providing support for their friends and students as they prepared for and then returned from each exam.

While the exams were being conducted, Minerva had taken the opportunity a number of times to subtly remind Harry of her offer, which Harry was starting to have trouble brushing aside as the idea had now planted itself firmly in his mind. In fact, he had even discussed the job offer with Ginny throughout the week, despite still being determined to join the Aurors.

Finally the exams had come to an end, and Harry and Ginny could sense that the entire school body was breathing a huge sigh of relief. Harry, however, was acutely aware that he had only one more night in the castle before he would board the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Even Ginny was starting to adopt a slightly downhearted mood, as the last two months of her life at Hogwarts had been the happiest she could remember.

As the sun set slowly behind the mountains beyond the Black Lake, Harry and Ginny had made their way down to the water's edge and sat down under their tree one last time. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as she leant against him, both of them enjoying some peace before the feast tonight, and the train ride home tomorrow that was sure to be emotional.

*

The end of year feast was the best that anybody could remember having attended before, and the noisiest. The school had played host to its largest number of students in history this year, who were now all letting their hair down, as if trying to make up for the lost opportunities of the previous year.

After the meal, Harry had flittered between the tables as he said goodbye to his schoolmates. Once he returned to his seat beside Ginny and Ron at the Gryffindor table, he noticed that many students were looking towards the staff table expectantly.

Harry turned his attention in that direction just in time to see Minerva McGonagall take her place at the podium to address the students.

"Good evening, boys and girls." Minerva's voice rang out through the hall. "Another school year is at an end, and on behalf of the staff I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your patience and support throughout the year. You have all been a part of the largest group of students ever hosted at Hogwarts in a single year, and you are a credit to yourselves for the conduct you have all displayed towards each other."

The students grinned at each other as they applauded their Headmistresses words. Minerva smiled briefly before her expression reverted to her stern gaze.

"On a sad note, you have once again had to endure the loss of a number of your classmates; a situation I dearly hope we can avoid in the future. I know it has been difficult for many of you to cope with these deaths, but your mature behaviour in dealing with a horrible situation has been exemplary. In your restraint you have avoided the mistakes of the past, and I feel a renewed sense of hope for the future as many of you prepare to head out into the world."

Harry looked around the hall as Minerva spoke of the deaths, but was surprised to find nobody was looking at him. When death was mentioned in the Great Hall, he usually found himself the reluctant centre of attention, a mixture of accusation and sympathy in the faces directed towards him. Now, on his final night within Hogwarts, his fellow students had not signalled him out. Without realising it, Harry sighed with relief.

At the podium, Minerva continued as her tone brightened up.

"For the majority of you, who will be returning next year, Hogwarts will be returning to its traditional structure, with the tutors and the special class for muggle born students no longer being necessary. Before that happens though, I would like to take the opportunity to thank those teachers and Professors who gave so much of their time this year."

Again applause rippled through the hall, while Harry shared embarrassed looks with his fellow teachers, all of them grateful at not being asked to stand up before everybody.

"Now, before you all head off to bed to pack, if you not already done so, I would ask you all to show your appreciation for the house-elves who have looked after you this year."

Harry jumped in his seat as the Great Hall erupted into cheering for the house-elves of Hogwarts. He turned towards Hermione and saw that she was beaming as she joined the rest of the students in the cheering.

Harry was tempted to call Kreacher, as he thought his house-elf should see this, but he decided against it as he thought it would probably scare Kreacher a little too much. While his elf could now accept praise from him and Ginny, it was still a slow process as they all adjusted to Kreacher becoming comfortable being treated as an equal.

"Have a wonderful summer, and to those of you who are finishing at Hogwarts, we wish you all the best for the future. Thank you all," concluded Minerva, resuming her seat.

With the formalities complete, Harry took the opportunity to visit Hagrid at the staff table, saying goodbye to his oldest friend as huge tears splashed onto the table. Harry had sat down and spoken to Hagrid for several minutes, promising him he would see him again soon.

The remainder of the feast passed quickly for Harry as he tried to savour every moment. Finally, Ginny had stood and held out her hand towards him. Harry had smiled sadly as he took one last look around the Great Hall, before he stood and departed the hall with Ginny.

*

Minerva McGonagall was not surprised when she heard the gentle knocking on her office door.

"Come in," she called, almost adding 'Mr Potter' until she realised it might not be Harry.

The wooden door swung open to reveal that it was indeed Harry. He was carrying a book under one arm as he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him, before he stepped across the room and stood by the desk Minerva was sitting at, the last of her paperwork for this year spread before her.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" asked Minerva pleasantly, noting the somewhat subdued mood of her student.

"I was hoping I could speak to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape before I left Hogwarts," said Harry, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Minerva smiled at Harry. "Of course," said Minerva as she glanced around at the two portraits. "They're both here. If Severus is pretending to be asleep again, just start banging on the frame of his portrait; it works for me."

Harry nodded and felt a smile touch his lips as stepped over to the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on this frame, Potter," said a scowling Professor Snape, as he pushed himself up straight in the chair he had been reclining in.

"Of course not, Professor," said Harry. "I wanted to say goodbye, and I thought you might like to see this."

Harry held up the book he had been carrying. The portrait of Snape leant forward to get a better look, and Harry saw his eyes widen briefly as he saw the handmade Potions book in Harry's hands. Harry opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

A look of fear crossed Professor Snape's face. "I don't know where you found all those potions, Mr Potter, but not all of them are appropriate for your use."

"Don't worry, sir, they have all been tested by Hermione," said Harry. "I just thought you might like to know that your work here will be passed on to the next generation."

Snape remained motionless for a moment, before he nodded. "Thank you, Potter," he said gruffly.

Harry inclined his head towards the portrait of Severus Snape before he moved around the office and stood before the portrait of a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Well done, Harry. Very few people can elicit the thanks of Professor Snape."

Harry felt his throat start to burn as he looked at his old Headmaster. "Goodbye, sir," rasped Harry, completely lost for words.

"Farewell, Harry," replied Dumbledore kindly. "Rest assured, we will talk again one day. For now, I suggest you go and enjoy the happy life you have done so much to earn."

Harry nodded and mumbled, before he quickly wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry.

Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely at Harry, before the old wizard sat back and closed his eyes. Harry was grateful as he turned back to face Minerva. He knew he would have remained standing there all night if Dumbledore had not brought the moment to a close.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Minerva as she stood from her desk.

Harry raised his eyes to meet those of his Headmistress. "I think so," he said softly. "Thanks for everything, Minerva. One day I will take you up on your offer."

"I look forward to it, Harry," said Minerva. "Now, do you still wish to take your muggle born class to Hogsmeade?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, I think you were right before Christmas. It wouldn't be fair to the other students. Besides, they will be third year students when they return, so they can go to Hogsmeade soon enough."

"A wise decision, Harry," said Minerva.

An awkward silence fell between them as Harry didn't know what to say next. Once again Minerva McGonagall came to his rescue, as she stepped forward and embraced Harry for a moment. When she stepped back from him, Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Harry, and look after Ginny."

"I will, I promise," said Harry, before he turned and made his way out of the office for the last time as a student.

Harry made his way slowly back to his room, looking at the paintings which adorned the walls of the corridors, trying to commit it all to his memory. When he reached his room he found Ginny sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

They sat and talked for a little while before heading to bed. As the night came to an end, Harry reflected on the fact that he, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione would be leaving tomorrow. He felt his spirits lift as he realised the three best things about Hogwarts would be coming with him when he boarded the train in the morning.

*

Bright sunlight made the Hogwarts Express appear to glow, its scarlet engine already sending steam over the platform as it prepared to depart.

Harry stepped into the Prefect's compartment and took a seat as he waited for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to finish ushering everybody else aboard the train. He kept his eyes focussed on the castle in the distance, wondering when he would see it again.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ginny enter the compartment and sit down beside him.

"Are you still with us, Harry," whispered Ginny in his ear.

Harry smiled as he turned to face Ginny. "I was just waiting for you, my Ginny."

Ginny kissed Harry before she put a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Harry felt the train lurch beneath him as it pulled away from the station. He kept his gaze focussed on Ginny as the countryside began to slip by. As the train rounded a bend and Hogwarts disappeared from view, he knew he was right where he wanted to be.

*

King's Cross Station was a scene of barely contained mayhem as the students disembarked the Hogwarts Express.

Harry stood on the platform with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, none of them entirely sure of what to say as they waited for their trunks and belongings.

Distraction came in the form of the members of Dumbledore's Army. Various members gathered with them on the platform, and the mood rose rapidly as they wished each other good luck. Harry knew he would see most of them again when Auror training started, and the ones he wouldn't see, like Neville, he promised to keep in touch with.

The muggle born class had also found Harry and the others, dragging their parents behind them to meet their teachers. Apart from Lawrence and Judith Dearborn, the other parents had been startled to realise just how young their children's teachers had been. Of course they had been told about the famous group that would be educating their children, but to meet them in person and see for themselves how young they were was a surprise.

Harry had regarded his now former students with affection.

"Good luck next year, kids," said Harry. "If you have any problems, you know you can write to me anytime."

Harry received five nods as Hermione and Ginny began to hug each of the five students goodbye. Harry elected to shake hands instead, as he didn't think he could maintain his composure for much longer.

Finally the trunks had been collected, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had started to make their way towards the barrier when Molly and Arthur had come strolling down the platform towards the little group.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny, as her parents came to a stop before them.

Molly regarded her daughter with amusement in her eyes.

"We always pick you up. Why would this year be any different?" asked Molly.

Ginny glanced at Ron before turning back to her mother. "Right. Sorry, Mum. Thanks for coming to get us."

Molly smiled at the group before her. This was the last time she would collect her children as they returned home from school. She felt both relieved and sad as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. Nearly twenty years of this ritual had now come to an end.

Beside Molly, Arthur turned his attention towards Hermione.

"Are you expecting your parents, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not this time. I told them I wouldn't be home until tomorrow," she said, her eyes flickering towards Ron for an instant.

Arthur grinned. "Ah, well, let's get going then. The Burrow awaits and Molly has been waiting all day to feed you lot."

As they began to slowly move up the platform, Harry noticed a small contingent of reporters gathered to one side. A warning glare from Molly however, seemed to keep them from making any move towards Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

The group then made their way through the barrier, not one of them looking back as they started talking excitedly about what they were going to do on their short break.

* * *

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns Next

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: The Last Train Ride

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	31. Chapter 31

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

 **Unanswered Reviews (0)** **Logout**

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ]

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen by sjg74  
Chapter 31 : A New Day Dawns

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 72

Font: Verdana Times New Roman Courier New Georgia 10pt 12pt 14pt 18pt 22pt  
Background: Font color:

The sounds of people moving about the house were starting to interrupt Harry's pleasant dream, as he lay with his arms wrapped around Ginny. Once he could no longer block out the sounds, he opened his eyes and rolled over, sighing deeply.

Beside him, Ginny lay with her head buried into her pillow, a smile on her face as she heard Harry's sigh. While the Burrow represented many wonderful things to her, a quiet and peaceful house was not amongst those qualities. The solitude of their room at Hogwarts was not something they could hope for here.

Ginny rolled over to face Harry, draping her arm across his chest.

"Morning, my sweet Harry," she said brightly, her mood light and cheerful today despite the long night they had endured yesterday.

Upon their return to the Burrow, Molly had gone about serving a very large meal for the four returning students. As the evening had worn on, no one had noticed the hour growing late as they all started to realise their time at Hogwarts was really over. To their surprise, they were already feeling nostalgic about the school and their years spent there, their minds already starting to gloss over some of the more unpleasant memories of their school experience.

As the conversation had meandered, Molly had eventually ordered everyone to bed as the clock now showed it was well after midnight, and a busy day was upon them tomorrow, including a small celebration to commemorate the completion of their Hogwarts studies.

So now Ginny lifted her head and looked at her Harry. She could see the small smile playing on his lips, and she knew it was going to be a good day. Not only did they have a celebration to look forward to, but they would also be checking on the progress of their house.

Harry meanwhile, was also contemplating the day ahead, and his excitement was already growing at the prospect of seeing their house.

"Morning, Gin," said Harry, his back arching as his body stretched, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep.

Ginny couldn't resist as she saw Harry stretch. She pounced onto his body, straddling him as she began tickling his ribs, causing Harry to yell out in surprise. As Harry's stretch ended and he regained control of his limbs, he grabbed Ginny's wrists and pinned her arms behind her back as he sat up.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Harry, trying not to laugh as Ginny giggled.

Ginny struggled briefly until she looked into Harry's eyes and saw the mischief dancing behind them. She knew she couldn't break the grasp he had around her wrists, but she always had other options.

Harry saw the smile on Ginny's face as she leant forward, and he let go of her wrists as she kissed him. Harry moved his hands up her back as she put a hand on his neck, their kiss briefly intensifying until Ginny suddenly jumped out of the bed, grinning down at him as she backed away.

"That's cheating," said a slightly flustered Harry.

Ginny grabbed her towel off the back of the bedroom door, before pulling the door open. She turned back to face Harry, her happiness all over her face.

"You only think it's cheating because you lost," she teased, as she slipped through the door, pulling it shut behind her.

Harry chuckled to himself as he lay back down in the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he considered his next move. He knew revenge was not an option as he could never resist Ginny. As he pushed himself up and got out of bed, he sighed once again before he dressed and made his way down to the kitchen.

*

"It looks great, Bill," whispered an awed Harry.

Ginny didn't bother trying to put her emotions into words. Instead, she threw her arms around her older brother and tried to blink away sudden tears.

Bill's face reddened as he patted his little sister on the back. "Why don't you go and have a look inside? We'll wait out here for a few minutes."

Ginny broke away from her brother and nodded as she smiled up at him. As she felt Harry take her hand, she turned around and started to walk slowly towards her new house.

Her whole world appeared to be running in slow motion as she neared the little house, and she could distinctly hear every sound around her as she tried to take in every detail as they approached the dark red front door.

The dry grass crackled under her feet, and she could hear the birds in the distant trees as she tightly squeezed Harry's hand. She looked up at Harry as she walked, wondering if he felt the same way.

Harry was looking at the wooden structure, scarcely able to believe what he was seeing. It was as if his imagination had come to life.

The sun was cresting behind the high peaked roof, giving the appearance the house was glowing as it sat nestled close to the trees which bordered this side of the property. The oak timbers which formed the visible frame of the house had not yet started to change colour, but once they did, Harry knew the house would take on a silver hue.

Harry and Ginny stepped up the one step onto the wooden decking which ran along the front of the house. Harry turned back and saw a collection of Weasleys watching him. He gave a small wave, but turned his attention quickly back to the front door as he heard the sound of the door being opened.

Ginny let go of the handle and stepped inside. Her knees threatened to give way as she looked around their living room. It was small and cosy, a large stone fireplace recessed into the back wall. On one wall two large windows allowed a view out over the fields in the distance, while the other wall contained bookshelves already lined with some peculiar looking ornaments and a number of books.

The couple made their way through the living room and into the kitchen. They both sat down at the small wooden dining table as they tried to take everything in. Harry was startled by how similar the kitchen in their new house resembled the kitchen in the Burrow, including a back door which led out into the field beyond.

"What do you think?" he asked Ginny, his voice almost catching in his throat.

Ginny looked at him and he could see she was struggling not to cry.

"It's beautiful," whispered Ginny.

"We'll have to finish furnishing it before we can actually move in," remarked Harry.

Ginny's face fell a little. "I know," she said forlornly.

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer before we can call this place home."

Harry grinned as he looked around. There was a staircase which looked slightly out of place at moment, as it led up to the attic; but Harry knew if the house was expanded all the other bedrooms would be upstairs. He could also see a short corridor between the kitchen and living room, which led to the master bedroom and Kreacher's room, as well as a bathroom.

"We'll wait until it's ready to move into before we bring Kreacher over," said Harry, wondering how his house-elf would handle being presented with a room of his own.

Ginny regarded Harry thoughtfully for a moment. "We should bring some things over from Grimmauld Place to put in his room. He might have an easier time adjusting if his room feels familiar."

"That's a great idea, Gin," said Harry. "We have to go into London anyway so I'll stop by the house then."

As they sat and marvelled at their new home, the sound of somebody knocking on the front door drifted into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, grinning as they both stood and made their way to the front door.

Ginny pulled the door open to reveal Bill, Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Hermione standing before them, all looking a little apprehensive; particularly Bill.

Again, Ginny threw her arms around her brother. "It's beautiful, Bill," she cried, and Harry saw everyone visibly relax behind Bill.

"Come in, come in," said Harry excitedly, beckoning the group to enter his home.

The entire group made their way inside and began looking around. After twenty minutes they all assembled in the kitchen and took seats at the dining table.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have built a bigger house than this?" asked Ron, as he found himself without a chair.

Harry glanced at Bill and nodded, noticing that Arthur was looking expectantly at Bill. Harry tried not to laugh as Bill made his way to the backdoor.

"You sneaky buggers," said a chuckling Ron, who realised what his brother was about to do. "How big can it go?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, but every room in the house can expand as required, and we can add bedrooms upstairs if needed."

A minute later Ron took a seat at the table. "That's really cool, guys."

Hermione reached across the table and grabbed Ron's hand. "When we build our house it has to have a really big library in it," said Hermione wistfully.

While Molly gasped at the other end of the table, Hermione failed to notice how pale Ron had suddenly become. Harry realised Ron wasn't quite ready to leave the nest just yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Who would like some tea?" asked Ginny, rising from the table.

Molly startled everyone as she jumped to her feet. "Don't you trouble yourself, dear, I'll make the tea," she said.

Ginny was just about to object and remind her mother that this was her house, when Bill cleared his throat loudly.

"Actually, I'm afraid there's no tea in the house yet, Ginny."

"Oh..." Ginny looked lost for a moment before she brightened up. "Start making a list, Harry. We're going to need more than just furniture."

Harry laughed as Ginny sat back down. Running a house was going to be a lot more work than he initially realised. He consoled himself that at least Molly and Arthur would be close by, so they could provide them with some tips for getting by.

The morning drew to a close and the group made their way back to the Burrow, where Molly put on a meal that amounted to a small feast in honour of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione completing their studies at Hogwarts. Bill had departed early to return to Fleur and his daughter, but George, Verity, and Percy had arrived to help them celebrate.

After the meal, Hermione and Ron had said goodbye to everyone. They were going to stay with Hermione's parents for a couple of days, before returning to the Burrow.

*

The next week passed by so quickly Harry barely had time to think. He and Ginny had taken what seemed to be an endless number of shopping trips to acquire the things they needed for their house, but almost every trip had been cut short due to the interference of curious reporters and well wishers.

In order to escape the madness of shopping, Harry and Ginny had spent one peaceful afternoon with Andromeda and Teddy. A few hours of playing with a toddler had been just what they needed to help them unwind, but even that trip hadn't come without its consequences.

Ginny had persuaded Harry, with very little effort, that they should keep a room prepared for Teddy at their new house. Harry thought it was a wonderful idea, but it would mean even more shopping, which was starting to become very draining. It also meant that their two bedroom house would already be converted into a three bedroom house before they even moved in.

Now Harry found himself sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow, determined to take a day off from shopping as he waited for Molly to finish cooking breakfast. Beside him, Ron and Hermione also waited patiently; Molly having refused all offers of assistance.

Harry looked at the staircase as he heard Ginny making her way down to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and smiled at Harry as she sat down.

"Mum doesn't want any help, I take it?" asked Ginny.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shook their heads. Harry was just about to answer when the sound of Molly shrieking caused them all to jump.

"Bloody bird," yelled Molly out the window. "Bite me again and you'll be served for dinner, you vicious little monster."

Molly turned around and Harry could see the blood on her fingers. She wiped the blood off and then applied a dab of Dittany, a bottle of which was now kept next to the owl treats.

The Weasley's new owl had become a bone of contention between Molly and Arthur. Their old owl, Errol, had been retired after falling asleep once too often while making a delivery, so Arthur had purchased a barely tame owl that delighted in trying to take a bite out of Molly at every opportunity.

At the dining table, Ron and Ginny were trying to suppress their laughter. Despite their best efforts, it didn't escape Molly's notice.

"Your father thinks it's just being affectionate," grumbled Molly. "It never bites me when Arthur's in the room, the nasty sod."

With her finger taken care of, Molly retrieved the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which had dropped into the sink. Harry caught a glimpse of the front page and was relieved to see that he wasn't on the front page for the first time in a week.

As breakfast was served, another owl arrived at the window, but this owl was not familiar. Molly stood and made her way to the window, untying the letter attached to the owl's leg before giving it a treat. As she made her way back to the table, Harry saw her eyes widen in surprise as she read the envelope.

"It's for you, Hermione," said Molly, handing the letter to Hermione.

Everyone turned their attention back to their plates while Hermione opened the letter and quickly read it.

"What..." gasped a startled Hermione.

Worry appeared on Ron's face instantly. "What's happened, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up and turned to Ron, smiling as she waved the letter above her head.

"It's from Professor Slughorn," explained Hermione, "and he wants to assist me in having the Potions book published."

Harry grinned while Ron sighed in obvious relief. "That's great, Mione, really," said Ron.

"I wonder how he tested everything so quickly?" asked Ginny.

The smile disappeared from Hermione's face as she thought about what Ginny had said. Before she agreed to anything, she decided she would find out exactly how much testing Professor Slughorn had really done. She was now worried that the Professor might be just trying to force things through quickly so he could earn a few extra Galleons.

"So what will you say to Slughorn then?" asked Harry warily.

Hermione looked around at the expectant faces before her. Her own face was an expressionless mask until a small smile appeared.

"I'll say yes after I have checked on a few things," answered Hermione, "and then I will make sure any proceeds go to a worthy cause."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all chuckled at Hermione's idea.

Molly placed a tray of toast in the middle of the table. As she leant over she smiled at Hermione.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Hermione," said Molly, before joining the four friends at the table for breakfast.

As the group all enjoyed their meal, Harry couldn't help but think about how rarely they were all going to be able to sit down and enjoy each other's company like this in the future. He made a promise to himself that he would make time at least once a week to catch up with his friends outside of any Auror or Ministry business.

*

The night before Harry, Ron, and Ginny were due to commence the Auror training program, Molly had taken the opportunity to have the entire Weasley family come to the Burrow for dinner. The night air was warm, and a gentle breeze swept across the nearby fields.

Dinner had been a rowdy affair, but it had given Molly her first real opportunity to extend her kitchen and dining table to accommodate her large family. To her delight it still felt cosy in her kitchen, and nobody had to worry about where their elbows were.

Following the meal, Arthur had produced a bottle of Firewhiskey, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all declined a drink as they were already nervous enough as they prepared themselves for Auror training the next day, and Harry and Ginny in particular had already had a big week.

Three days ago the couple had moved into their new home. The house had been ready for them to move into for almost a week, but Harry and Ginny had both remained at the Burrow for an extra couple of days, unable to bring themselves to leave as Molly burst into tears each night they attempted to move out.

Eventually they had made a pact to move out no matter what happened, and they had left the Burrow to the sounds of a sniffling Molly behind them, Arthur comforting his wife while Ron and Hermione stood at the back door of the Burrow and wished them farewell.

In an effort to ease the trauma Molly was experiencing, Harry and Ginny had made the five minute walk back to the Burrow a number of times a day to reassure Molly that they really would still be seeing a lot of each other.

For Harry and Ginny, life in their own house was a blissful experience. It was quiet and peaceful, and they spent the evenings curled up together on a sofa, either talking or reading as the hours floated by.

During the days they started to make plans to build a shed adjacent to their house, as they had also been spending a lot of time in Arthur's shed, laughing as they tinkered away on various bits of machinery yet achieving little. Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley sons had all now been shown the shed, and it had become the meeting place of choice when anyone wanted to avoid chores.

Yesterday Harry and Ginny had received their first letter at their new home. The letter was from Neville, detailing the latest progress he was making with his attempts to create a remedy for his parents. Unfortunately he had not made any headway with his parents, but his tonic had shown some success when administered to people suffering from memory loss.

According to Neville, Gilderoy Lockhart had regained his memory for roughly half an hour each time the tonic was administered, but the staff at St Mungo's had begged Neville to stop giving Gilderoy the tonic as he was insufferable as he recounted his many alleged deeds to anyone within earshot. Harry and Ginny had written back to Neville, promising to drop in soon and see how he was going.

And now, as dinner came to an end, Harry sat and chatted with the Weasleys. While Molly was distracted by Bill and Fleur's daughter, Arthur tapped Harry on the shoulder as he made his way passed and headed out the back door. Harry smirked as he excused himself from the table, and followed Arthur outside.

The two men made their way into the shed and sat down to wait as they talked over a Butterbeer. They didn't have to wait long. Ginny and Bill appeared first, followed shortly by George and Percy. Finally Ron had made his way into the shed, a large guilty grin on his face.

"I think we're in the clear, Mum didn't even turn around when I left the table," said Ron, chuckling lightly.

"I hope you're right, son," replied Arthur. "Just remember, you still live here too if Molly ever gets wind of what goes on out in this shed."

The others laughed as Ron paled for a second before Charlie handed him a Butterbeer.

"Thanks, Charlie," said Ron gratefully. "So when do you head off?"

"Not until the end of the month," answered Charlie, who looked pleased as he contemplated his return to the dragon colony in Romania.

Harry felt a tinge of sadness at the prospect of Charlie leaving. Despite his best efforts, Charlie had been unable to finish setting up a new dragon colony in England yet, so he had agreed to head back to Romania to assist there for several months. Eventually the location for the new colony would be ready for dragons, but due to the local population of the country, it was taking time to acquire all the land they would need from the few people who lived in the area.

Arthur sat back against the bonnet of his car. "If my sources are correct, you won't be the only member of the family heading off to foreign parts in the future," said Arthur, turning his gaze towards George and Percy.

George and Percy both froze on the spot, until George finally reacted. "How did you know that? We haven't told anybody about our new shop yet."

Arthur grinned at his two sons as Harry, Ron, Bill, and Charlie looked on, all of them clueless as to what George and Arthur were talking about.

"George, you seem to have forgotten where I work," said Arthur.

"Oh..." replied George.

Finally Bill could take no more. "Would somebody please tell me what it is you two are talking about," he said, bewildered as he looked from his father to George.

George grinned at his older brother for a second, before he turned to Percy.

"You do the honours, Percy," said George. "It was your idea after all."

Percy returned his brother's grin for a moment before he began explaining.

"Well, you see, we're going to open a branch of the joke shop in France, so we will be travelling a fair bit as we start running another shop."

Bill scratched the side of his head as he looked at his two brothers. "France? Why France?" he asked.

Harry thought it was a good question, and a quick glance at Ron and Ginny told him they thought so too. He hadn't been aware of any plans for the joke shop to open a branch overseas, but now he was intrigued to discover what was going on.

"Actually, Bill," interrupted George, "it was you that gave Percy the idea. Well, you and Fleur anyway."

"What... how?" asked Bill, his face a picture of confusion.

"Remember when you and Fleur visited the Diagon Alley shop before Victoire was born, looking to see if we had anything suitable for a baby?" asked Percy.

Bill nodded.

"I don't know what you were thinking, big brother," interjected George. "Since when do we sell anything you would let a baby anywhere near?"

Percy chuckled. "I must say I thought it was a rather odd request myself."

Bill sighed. "Get on with it, you two, or I'll have you both placed in a very dark vault at the bottom of Gringotts."

Percy held up his hands. "Alright, alright," he soothed before he continued, as the others tried not to start laughing at Bill's growing frustration. "After we informed you that we didn't carry any products that would be advisable, or probably legal, to give to a baby, Fleur made a comment that there were no shops in France like ours, and an idea was born."

The others all shared looks as Percy finished explaining. To Harry it made perfect sense, as George and Percy had practically cornered the market in England for novelty products.

"When's your first trip to France then?" asked Bill curiously.

"We're just waiting on permission from the Ministry to take our products overseas, and then we will be open for business. We had some local wizards and witches set up the shop for us already," said George.

Sudden realisation dawned for George and Percy as Arthur started to chuckle.

"No... don't tell me," uttered George, looking at his father, "you're the one that has been delaying our permits from the Ministry?"

"No, nothing like that," said Arthur. "But one of my people did advise me of the situation. He thought it was rather odd that two of my sons wanted to transport what amounted to a large quantity of explosives to a foreign country. The poor chap was blissfully unaware of the fireworks you sell."

Harry and Ginny both laughed, along with Ron and Charlie as they imagined the situation being played out at the Ministry.

"I'm sure you will get your permission any day now, boys," said Arthur reassuringly.

George and Percy exchanged looks of relief, before George turned back to Bill.

"You and Fleur will have to visit the shop next time you're in France."

"That may be sooner than you think actually," said Bill, a wry grin appearing on his scarred face.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"I'm taking a year off work to help Fleur," said Bill, the happiness clear in his voice. "I don't want to miss Victoire's first big moments, and Fleur would also like to spend some time with her parents, so we will be spending a month or two in France during the winter."

Harry looked at Ginny and saw that she was beaming at her older brother. This was just the sort of thing she had imagined her family being able to do now that money wasn't an issue.

"That sounds wonderful, Bill," said Ginny.

Bill grinned and hoisted his Butterbeer. "I can't wait. I imagine I'm going to be having a lot more fun than our three Aurors here."

"Oh, don't worry about them too much," said Arthur. "I'll be staying at the Ministry for now, so I will keep an eye on them. You know, make sure they don't lose any limbs."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed as Arthur walked across the floor and helped himself to another Butterbeer from the fridge under the bench.

"What about Mum?" asked Charlie. "Is she going to be okay with so many of us out of the country at the same time?"

Arthur nodded. "Molly will be fine. She still has the trust fund to run, Ron to look after, and enough money to drop in on any of you unexpectedly."

Arthur laughed as he saw the smiles freeze on the faces of his son's.

"Right, who's going to help me figure out how to put oil into the motor?" asked Arthur, making his way back to his beloved car.

The lack of enthusiasm displayed by the entire group soon had them all laughing, before they started talking about upcoming trips as they assisted their father.

*

Back in the Burrow's kitchen, Molly sat down at the dining table with Hermione, Verity, Audrey, and Fleur and Victoire. Their conversation quickly turned to babies, with Fleur telling everyone about how she and Andromeda had started to babysit for each other, so they could both have a break from time to time. She was particularly delighted by the way Teddy had taken to Victoire, playing with her for hours at a time.

Eventually Hermione noticed that all the men and Ginny had disappeared.

"Ah, Molly, do you know where everybody else went?" she hazarded.

Molly looked at the back door before rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Arthur and my boys have taken to spending a great deal of time in that shed of late. Unless I'm mistaken, Bill and Harry made a number of improvements to it, so it has now become a little club house for them."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, hoping Molly never discovered that she already knew about the shed and its new dimensions.

Molly smiled before she continued. "I feel better if I pretend not to know what's going on out there, and this way Arthur gets to think he is winning a little victory."

The women around the table all laughed, before they all started to discuss how their partner's were just like their father. By the end of the night they all agreed they could have done a lot worse for themselves.

*

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked back towards their house. In his other hand he held his wand aloft; letting the light from its tip show him the path that wove its way around the pond. As they reached their tree that had been the scene of so many peaceful moments for Harry, he stopped and turned to face Ginny.

Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He leant forward and kissed her gently, feeling her respond in kind. After a moment he broke their kiss and peered into her eyes again.

"I'll love you forever, Ginny," whispered Harry, his eyes starting to glow in the darkness.

Ginny smiled up at him. "My sweet Harry. I'll be yours forever."

Harry put his forehead against Ginny's, feeling his heart start to beat faster as he held her. A sudden thought occurred to Harry. A thought so absolute he didn't doubt the truth of it even for a second.

 _One day I'll marry this girl._

The End

Author's Note:

To all who have read this story, I thank you.

To those who have posted reviews, know that your encouragement has been immensely valuable to me.

I will write to you all again soon.

Simon

* * *

Previous Chapter

* * *

 **Read Chapter**

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Back Chapters Story Index 1. After the Battle 2. A Return to the Burrow 3. The Road Already Travelled 4. Nightmares and Happiness 5. A Sacrifice For Love 6. The Boy Who Lives 7. Freds Final Farewell 8. The Difference a Day Makes 9. Dinners and Decisions 10. An Ideal Summer 11. The Hallowed Halls 12. The Student and the Teacher 13. Lessons to be Learnt 14. A Testing Situation 15. Warnings and Weekends 16. Halloween 17. Trials and Tribulations 18. Practice Makes Perfect 19. The Calm Before... 20. The Station 21. Aftermath 22. A Happy Holiday... Sort Of 23. Christmas at the Burrow 24. Fire and Water 25. From London to Hogwarts 26. Winter's End 27. The Sins of the Father 28. Fight or Flight 29. Fallout and Freedom 30. The Last Train Ride 31. A New Day Dawns

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Fallen: A New Day Dawns

* * *

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

arnavsingh101

 **Rating:**

10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

* * *

PreviewEdit Submit Review

* * *

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


End file.
